Build de la zero
by reic.2410
Summary: Un joven japones, el cual era un genio prodigio para su edad, iba caminando por la calle hasta que vio un extraño portal que lo llevo a un mundo mágico. Ahí el tendría el papel como el Familiar legendario de una chica llamada Louise, pero aparte de eso también se convierte en su héroe favorito. Sigan al Joven muchacho que se convirtió en Kamen rider Build. (Posible harem)
1. Llegando a un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 1: Llegando a un nuevo mundo y la llegada del Kamen rider**

* * *

Me llamo Yatagami Yuuto y soy un adolecente de 16 años de cabello negro. Soy un chico genio que se saltó grados y acabo de terminar la universidad, pero también soy un otaku fanático de la serie "Kamen rider", en especial el que está a punto de terminar y es " **kamen rider Build** " ya que me sentía identificado con él protagonista hasta tal punto que me bestia igual que él.

Iba caminando buscando un departamento en el cual quedarme con mi mochila y maletas en mano dado que había salido de viaje de estudios, en ella llevaba todas mis cosas puesto que mis padres murieron hace unos años y fui cuidado por mis tíos hasta hace 3 años cuando estudie en el extranjero y demostré ser capaz de cuidarme solo. En ella también traía la colección completa de Kamen rider Build con todas las botellas y algunas que yo cree por mí mismo con cartón.

Pero mientras caminaba vi algo que detuve mis pensamientos y eso era un extraño ovalo de color verde en medio de mi camino, nadie parecía verlo o notarlo y no sabía por qué pero me sentía extrañamente atraído a él y tenía unas ganas de tocarlo. Mi curiosidad como investigador me gano por lo que me acerque a él y lo toque, se sentía raro e intente introducir mi mano más adentro.

Cuando lo hice, él extraño ovalo tomo mi mano y no pude sacarla, en vez de eso sentí como quería tragarme. Luche para liberarme pero termine siendo succionado por él. Pude ver que termine de alguna manera en el cielo y estaba cayendo en picada, por lo que hice lo que cualquier persona racional haría en esta situación.

Yo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Seguí gritando hasta que choque con el suelo, pensé que moriría y hasta vi mi vida entera pasar frente a mis ojos, pero lo extraño es que solo sentí mi cuerpo un poco adolorido.

Abrí mis ojo y observe mi alrededor y pude notar que a mi alrededor había gente de mi edad con extraños uniformes y capas, también había un hombre mayor calvo que llevaba una túnica, lentes, sostenía un libro y me miraba con interés.

Sin embargo quien más llamo mi atención fue una chica de menor estatura y de largo cabello rosado. Al principio pensé que era teñido pero cuando me fije bien parecía que era natural lo cual me sorprendió. Ella me miraba mientras fruncía el ceño pareciendo que no estaba feliz de verme.

?: ¿Quién eres tú?- Ella me exigió y pude notar que hablaba en español.

Yo: ¿Uh?- Parpadee mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, dado que aún me dolía por la reciente experiencia que tuve.

?: ¡Te hice una pregunta, plebeyo!- Me grito y... ¿Acaso me llamo "plebeyo"? ¿Desde cuándo estoy en la edad media?- ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí...!?- Ella parecía lista para golpearme hasta que cambio su expresión a una de horror, según parece se dio cuenta de algo.- N-No, no me digas que tú...

De la misma forma que ella, parecía que todos captaron la misma idea. Pero en lugar de mostrarse horrorizados como ella lo hizo, ellos empezaron a reírse.

Todos los Estudiantes: ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Estudiante X: ¡Como se esperaba de Louise la Zero!

Estudiante X: ¡Un Plebeyo! ¡Ella convoco a un plebeyo!

Estudiante X: ¡O por dios, esto no podría ser más gracioso!

Todos se empezaron a reír como si no hubiera una mañana.

Louise: ¡Cállense!-La pelirrosa grito a sus compañeros.- ¡Esto solo fue un error, puedo solucionarlo!

?: Eso es lo que siempre dices.- Hablo una pelirroja particularmente atractiva de piel bronceada la cual llevaba el mismo uniforme que el resto pero de forma más sensual.- ¿No es acaso lo que siempre sucede?- Le pregunto a una chica a su lado, la cual era bajita, cabello cortó azulado, tenía un bastón mientras leía un libro. Ella solo asintió dando a entender que seguía la conversación.

Louise: Cierra la boca, Kirche.-Grito con ira luego dirigió la mirada al hombre mayor.- Por favor profesor Colbert, déjeme intentarlo una vez más.

Colbert: No puedo permitir eso.-Dijo seriamente.- El ritual de convocación de un familiar es sagrado, no hay tal cosa como arreglarlo.

Louise: P-Pero... es un plebeyo.-Dijo tartamudeando no queriendo aceptar el hecho.

Colbert: Ya sea un plebeyo o un aristócrata, este joven fue convocado para ser su familiar. Ahora complete el ritual.-Dijo autoritariamente en la última parte.

Louise: Si señor...-Suspiro derrotada. En eso ella giro hacia mí y se fue acercando mientras fruncía el ceño como si odiara la que iba a hacer.- Es mejor que te sientas honrado por esto, para un plebeyo como tu esta es una oportunidad única en la vida. ¡Sera mejor que lo aprecies!

Yo: Nani o itteru no? **"¿De qué estás hablando?"** -Inconscientemente hable en mi idioma.

Dando un paso adelante, la chica llama Louise levanto lo que parecía ser una barita y la apunto hacia mí. Luego empezó a recitar una especie de hechizo o algo así.

Louise: _Pentágono de los cinco elementos, concedan su bendición a esta criatura y conviértelo en mi Familiar._ \- Luego de eso ella se me acerco, tomo mi cara y me beso.

Yo: ¿¡Mph!?- Intente gritar. La chica sostuvo el beso solo por un momento antes de dejarme ir. Ambos nos alejamos uno del otro y yo le grite.- ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

Louise: ¡Fue por el ritual! ¿No sabes nada?- Ella nuevamente grito.- ¡No puedo creer que haya perdido mi primer beso con un plebeyo!

Yo: ¿Como que...?- No pude terminar mi frase ya que sentí como algo me estaba quemando por dentro.- ¿¡Que me está pasando!?

Louise: Tranquilo solo se están marcando las runas en ti.

Podía sentir todo el calor, incluso mi cuerpo empezó a desprender vapor hasta que sentí que todo eso se fue concentrando en mi mano izquierda donde aparecieron extraños símbolos. Cuando las marcas terminaron de ponerse en mi mano, el calor y el dolor se detuvieron, casi me desmayaba pero pude soportarlo.

Colbert: Mhh...-El hombre mayor se me acerco.- Disculpe joven, pero me permitiría ver las runas que están en su mano.

Yo: ¿Aaah?... Claro, no hay problema.- Dije y le mostré la marca que se había formado.

EL paso un rato viéndolo e inspeccionándolo.

Colbert: Creo que ya había visto estas marcas en algún lado.- Dijo para luego sacar un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar algo en él, yo supongo que está copiando las marcas que aparecieron en mí.- Bueno eso es todo. El ritual de convocación ya termino por lo que ya pueden retirarse.

En eso todos los estudiantes se empezaron a ir, pero lo más increíble es que lo hicieron volando. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, quiero decir ¿cómo es que podían volar?

Estudiante X: Mejor ve caminando Zero.

Estudiante X: Un plebeyo sin duda es el familiar indicado para una Zero como tú.

Todos se estaban burlando de Louise, se ve que no son más que unos fanfarrones.

Louise: ¡Hmph!- Ella resopló, tomándome de mi chaqueta.- ¡Vamos, Familiar! ¡También debemos regresar!

Yo: ¿Huh?- Parpadee confundido.- ¿Regresar? ¿Adonde?

Louise: ¡A la academia! ¡Adonde más!- Me volvió a gritar.

Sin más opción, decidí seguirla tomando mi mochila y maletas, que por suerte aún estaba conmigo.

* * *

Paso un rato desde ese incidente y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la tierra. EL "como lo sé", pues mi primera pista fue como los estudiantes habían volado anteriormente, luego como me hablaron de una forma que demostraba que la separación de campesinos y aristócratas estaba marcado y la última pero la definitiva que me convenció fue que habían dos lunas en el cielo. Si, dos lunas si pueden creerlo porque yo apenas puedo.

Yo: Así que ya no estoy no solo en Japón, sino que tampoco estoy en la tierra.- Dije con una mano en mi cara resignado, aceptando la cruda verdad que tenía frente a mí. Aunque esto era muy surrealista tenía que aceptar los hechos que estaban frente a mí.

Louise: Claro que no.- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.- Estas en Tristain y esta es la prestigiosa Academia Tristain.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Louise conversando, aunque ella me estaba gritando en cada ocasión que podía.

Louise: ¡No puedo creer que entre todas las cosas que podía invocar, tuvo que ser un simple campesino!- Grito aún más fuerte que ante, entonces ella me señalo.- Tú, familiar prepárame un té en este momento.

Yo: Muy bien, muy bien. Pero ya deja de gritar que no soy sordo.- Dije mientras tomaba las cosas para prepararlo, decidí no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya está y tratar de calmarla para que pueda responder algunas de mis preguntas.

Al terminar de preparar el té, se lo entregue y ella se lo tomo.

Louise: Veo que no eres tan inútil como pensabas, es un té decente.-Dijo después de tomar el té, aunque no sabía si me estaba elogiando o insultando.

Yo: Pues muchas gracias.-Conteste, no quería que ella empezara a gritar de nuevo.- Disculpa, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me respondieras algunas preguntas para que pueda entender mi situación actual.

Louise: Mhh...-Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que hablo.-*Suspiro*Aaah, muy bien. Empieza de una vez Familiar.

Yo: Primero que nada tengo un nombre, es Yuuto. Yatagami Yuuto, aunque mis amigos me dicen Yuu.-Dije ya harto que me diga familiar o Plebeyo.- Y lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Quién eres tú y que hago aquí? Dado que estaba caminando como cualquier otro día por la calle cuando de repente aparecí aquí después de tocar ese extraño ovalo verde.

Louise: Mas respeto hacia mi Familiar.-Dijo con una mirada afilada.- Primero yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, soy una noble y maga estudiante de esta academia y el por qué estás aquí es porque te convoque como mi familiar.-Me respondió.

Yo: ¿Familiar? ¿Hablas de las criaturas que se supone que deben obedecer al mago que los contrato?- Sabia del termino por tantos animes que he visto para pasar los ratos.

Louise: Exactamente.- Respondió. Genial, me convertí en un esclavo.

Yo: ¿Y por qué me invocaste a mí de entre todas las cosas?

Louise: No te quería invocar, la invocación trae a una criatura que está destinada a ser compañero del mago que lo invoco.-Contesto con cierto enfado, se veía que quería invocar algo mejor que yo.

Pero con eso pude entender que ella no me trajo aquí porque me quería. Solo fue coincidencia que yo fuera escogido como su compañero.

Yo: Muy bien, ahora quisiera saber qué rol tengo como tu compañero aquí contigo.-Tenia que saber todo lo posible si quería sobrevivir aquí.

Louise: Muy simple, el familiar debe obedecer y proteger a su mago. De misma manera el mago debe cuidar a su familiar, así que se agradecido.- Dijo arrogantemente.

Esta chica tiene mucho orgullo y es muy presumida de su estatus. No hace falta ser un genio para entender que los de clase alta miran con superioridad a los que están debajo de ellos, por lo que deberé soportar esas actitudes de ahora en adelante.

Me quede meditando la situación con sus pros y en contra, hasta tomar mi decisión.

Yo: Muy bien, dada mi situación parece que no tengo muchas opciones.- Dije resignado, puesto que como estoy en un mundo diferente no conozco la escritura de aquí. Tampoco tengo dinero que me sirva y no tengo conocimiento de los lugares o de cómo funciona este mundo, por lo que lo más inteligente seria aceptar la propuesta de ser protegido.- Con todo eso ya dicho acepto ser tu familiar, pero quiero que me trates con más de respeto dado que no soy un animal, sino un ser humano y por lo menos quiero que me llames por mi nombre o mi digas Yuu.- Dije puesto que no soportaría ser tratado como una mascota o un lacayo.

Louise: Mhh...-Se quedó meditando un rato hasta que me dio su respuesta.- Muy bien, dado que es lo único que pides no es gran problema.

Con eso por lo menos no seré visto como un animal. Luego de la conversación ella se empezó a quitar la ropa.

Yo: ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?- Dije mientras me tapaba la cara.

Louise: Pues que crees, me estoy preparando para irme a dormir.-Contesto como si nada.

Yo: ¡Pero no ves que hay un hombre junto frente a ti!- Grite dado que parecía no importarle mi presencia.

Louise: Eres mi familiar, así que no es un problema.- Volvió a responder como si nada, ¿Acaso no puso atención al acuerdo que hicimos?. Luego arrojo su ropa hacia mí.- Ahora, quiero que vayas a lavar mi ropa y que me despiertes para mañana.

Le iba a responder hasta que recordé su actitud, así que decidí irme de la habitación a hacer el trabajo que me encomendaron para no enfurecerla y tener problemas.

* * *

Yo: (Diablos, ¿Adónde se supone que debo lavar esto?)- Pensé mientras caminaba por el pasillo dentro de la academia o castillo y por lo que me fije, este mundo realmente es una versión mágica de la edad media. Con eso en mente podía suponer que no existían lavadoras, por lo que tendría que hacerlo a la antigua. EL problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo y donde hacerlo.

Continúe hasta escuchar una conversación.

?: Realmente soy buena haciendo soufflé.-Comento una chica de cabello castaño.

?: Me gustaría probarlo.- Dijo un chico de cabello rubio con una rosa en la mano.

?: ¿De verdad? –Pregunto la chica emocionada.

?: Por supuesto Katie. No puedo decir mentiras en frente de tus ojos.- Dijo el chico como si fuera un príncipe.

Katie: Oooooh, Sir Guiche.- Suspiro, ahora conocida como Katie, de forma soñadora con corazones saliendo de ella.

Pero eso termino cuando me vieron, así que por el cambio decidí saludar de manera respetuosa.

Yo: Ah, hola y disculpen si estaba interrumpiéndolos.- Dije para mostrar respeto hacia ellos por la situación que tiene este mundo para mí.

Guiche: ¿Tu eres el Familiar de Louise, cierto?- Pregunto al reconocerme.

Katie: Es cierto, nosotros los de 1° año también hablamos de eso.- Comento la chica tras recordar los rumores que debieron difundirse de mí.

Yo: Así es, mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto. Pero mis amigos me dicen Yuu, es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo con respeto hacia ellos haciendo una leve reverencia.

Guiche: Bueno, parece que sabes que son los modales. Como sea, soy Guiche de Grammont.-Dijo arrogantemente y con superioridad.

Katie: Mi nombre es Katie, un placer en conocerte también.-Se presentó de forma más amable que el otro.- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Yo: Mi ama Louise me mando a lavar su ropa, pero como es mi primera vez en este sitio no se en dónde puedo ir para lavarlas. Si alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de decirme dónde puedo hacerlo o encontrar a alguien que me guié estaría muy agradecido.-Dije respetuosamente.

Guiche: Si se trata de eso porque no vas a buscar a una sirvienta, ellas perfectamente te guiaran.- Dijo mientras en eso nos fijamos que paso una chica de cabello negro con ropa de Maid.- Mira, ahí va una.

Yo: Se lo agradezco, así que con su permiso yo me retiro.- Dije para perseguir a la chica que vi hace un momento.

Guiche: Como sea.-Dijo sin importancia.

Katie: Adiós.- Dijo ella mientras se despedía con la mano.

Luego de dejar a los tortolos, comenzó a perseguir a la chica hasta que la alcance.

Yo: Disculpe.- La llame para detenerla.

?: ¿Mhh?- Ella se volteó a verme y de esa forma pude verla más claramente. Ella era toda una belleza con un bello rostro, largo cabello negro, grandes ojos azul oscuro y una figura bien balanceada.- Ah, usted es el Familiar humano que fue convocado esta mañana, cierto.-Dijo al reconocerme.

 **(Le di la apariencia de Lulu del anime death march kara hajimaru isekai kyousoukyoku.)**

Yo: Si, ese soy yo.- Dije mientras me daba cuenta que tanto los rumores se habían difundido.- Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto, es un gusto.

?: Ya-Yatagae~, que nombre más raro.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo: No, mi nombre es Yuuto y Yatagami es mi apellido, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Yuu.- Dije para que no hubiera error.

?: Ya veo, con que el nombre y apellido están invertidos. Mi nombre es Siesta y soy una sirvienta que trabaja en esta academia, es un gusto conocerte Yuu-san.- Se presentó educadamente y pude notar que aunque hablaban en otro idioma que no fuera japonés, existían los sufijos para los nombres.- Por cierto, ¿Necesita algo?

Yo: Si, veras mi ama me dijo que le lavara la ropa, pero como nunca antes había estado en este lugar no sabía dónde podía hacerlo. Además me gustaría pedirte si me podías enseñar cómo hacerlo, dado que de dónde vengo tenemos un objeto que hace el trabajo por nosotros.- Respondí ya que lavar a mano es algo que ya no se hace en la época de hoy en día en mi mundo.

Siesta: Entiendo, si eso es lo que necesitas podía hacerlo yo misma puesto que es mi trabajo en hacer estas labores.- Dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Yo: Te estaría muy agradecido, pero me gustaría que me lo mostrara para poder hacerlo yo mismo en el futuro dado que no podría depender de otros todo el tiempo.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo al ver su sonrisa. Rayos, esta chica es toda una belleza de primera.

Siesta: Muy bien, entonces sígueme.- Dijo caminando hacia un lado, yo la fui siguiendo.

Estuvimos caminando por un rato hasta llegar a una especie de fuente donde ella me enseño el cómo lavar la ropa de manera apropiada.

Siesta: Y cuando termines solo tienes que colgarlo y esperar a que se seque, ¿Entendiste?- Pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

Yo: Perfectamente, aunque esto sí que es laborioso.- Comente con una sonrisa sarcástica y ella se rio un poco.-Bueno, entonces solo debo esperar a que seque verdad.

Siesta: Así es, pero yo me encargo de lo demás así que puedes relajarte.

Yo: Enserio te lo agradezco.-Dije inclinándome levemente y ella me sonrió.- Entonces iré a ver cómo están mis cosas, no quiero terminar sabiendo que alguna de ellas se rompió o estropeo durante mi viaje hacia aquí.

En eso me fui del lugar y cuando encontré un lugar para estar tranquilo, empecé a sacar mis cosas. Aún tenía mis objetos electrónicos y algunos cargadores de manija y energía solar intactos, con eso puedo usar mis aparatos en este mundo aunque sin Internet tendré que usar lo que tengo guardado adentro del equipo.

Lo siguiente que saque fue mi colección de Build, suspire dado que ahora que estoy aquí no podría volver a presumir de ellos. Procedí a tomar el Build Driver, pero al hacerlo me fije que era más pesado y que no se sentía como si fuera de plástico.

Yo: Pero que...-Quede sorprendido ya que no solo se sentía real, sino que también la correa para sujetarlo había desaparecido.- No será que...

En eso decidí colocar el cinturón en mi cintura y cuando lo hice la correa instantáneamente apareció sujetándome. Lo siguiente que hice fue sacar las botellas de Conejo y Tanque y así como me lo imaginaba, también se sentía de metal. Ante eso tuve una idea.

Yo: Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar.-Me dije a mi mismo mientras me preparaba y agitaba las botellas. Luego gire las tapas y las introduje en su lugar.-

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

Se escuchó la voz del cinturón y se empezó a escuchar una tonada con ritmo proveniente de él. Lo siguiente que hice fue girar la manija un rato y vi como salían los tubos con el líquido rojo y azul creando una forma cubica alrededor de mí .Parte de los tubos se estaban formando cada mitad de la armadura delante y detrás de mi hasta que deje de girar la manija.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Dije haciendo la pose de Kiryu Sento.

De inmediato ambas partes se juntaron en mí creando la armadura base de Build.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

Cuando termino la canción, la armadura termino de formarse.

Yo: Por dios, parece que recibí un regalo al llegar aquí.- Me dije a mi mismo mientras me admiraba y decidí des-hacer mí transformación para ver si tenía el resto de la colección conmigo, porque si era así no tendría que sentir miedo de estar en una batalla.

Termine de revisar, en ello decidí volver con Louise con su ropa ya lista e irme a dormir.

* * *

-Habitación de Louise—

Regrese a la habitación de Louise y vi que ella ya estaba durmiendo. Si soy sincero, ella sí que es linda cuando está tranquila.

Me senté en un montón de paja lo cual yo suponía que era mi cama, saque el teléfono de Build que también se había vuelto real y puse una alarma para despertarme ya que ella quería que la levantara para ir a clases. Mientras lo hacía me fije que tenía internet en mi teléfono, lo cual me extraño ya que se supone que aquí no debería haber internet, pero supuse que debió ser otro regalo que recibí al llegar aquí.

Me sentía feliz de lo que tenía conmigo en este mundo y luego procedí a dormir para prepararme para mañana.

* * *

-Punto de vista de 3°persona-

En otro lugar se encontraba Colbert viendo en un libro varias runas que aparecían en el comparando con el dibujo que le había hecho a la de Yuuto hasta que la encontró.

Cuando lo hizo de inmediato se paró sorprendido de lo que vio.

Colbert: Esto no puede ser.-Dijo negándose ante lo que estaba viendo.- Pero si es cierto entonces esto sería el mayor descubrimiento desde el Fundador.

* * *

-Al día siguiente—

Me empecé a despertar cuando sentí la alarma y me fije en la hora. Luego de estirarme vi mí alrededor, pude notar que lo que me había pasado fue real. Me pare y fue donde estaba la pelirrosa para despertarla.

Yo: Louise, despierta por favor Louise.- Le dije mientras la movía ligeramente para despertarla.

Louise: ¿Mhh...? ¿Quién eres?- Dijo medio dormida mientras se fijaba mejor en mi.- Ah claro, el familiar que invoque ayer.

Yo: Me alegro que lo recuerdes y por cierto tengo nombre si no es mucha la molestia.- Dije ya molesto que me siga diciendo de esa manera, tome la ropa y se la presente.- Aquí tienes.

Louise: Ropa interior.- Eso me desconcertó, ella acaso quería que le llevara su ropa íntima.-Primer cajón debajo del armario.-Ella indico, lo que hizo que confirmara mi suposición.

Yo: Te das cuenta que le estas pidiendo a un hombre que vaya y tome tu ropa íntima, ¿No es así?- Dije tratando de hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero su mirada me dijo que lo hiciera por lo que lo hice para no crear problemas.

Saque la ropa del cajón y se la entregue.

Louise: Vísteme.- Dijo y ante eso yo quede en blanco.

Yo: ¿Disculpa? Estoy bastante seguro que eso puedes hacerlo tú misma sin mi ayuda.-Dije ya que eso era demasiado.

Louise: No hay noble que se vista solo cuando tiene un sirviente cerca. Así que vísteme.-Dijo autoritariamente.

Yo: Mira, sé que para ti soy un sirviente pero acordamos que me tratarías con más respeto. Además soy un hombre y hay cosas que uno debe y no debe hacer frente al sexo opuesto al llegar a cierta edad.-Dije de manera calmada para que ella considerara mis palabras.- Así que por favor te pido que lo hagas tu misma mientras yo me volteo para darte privacidad, avísame cuando hallas terminado por favor.

Me voltee para no verla y sentí como me estaba viendo mal desde atrás hasta que escuche un suspiro y tomaba la ropa para vestirse.

Cuando termino de cambiarse salimos de la habitación y llegamos a un comedor donde recibimos nuestra comida.

Mientras ella recibía un delicioso desayuno mi comida que consistía en un pan y un vaso de agua, no estaba contento por el trato que me dieron pero me aguante. Luego de comer salimos afuera al patio.

Yo: ¿No tienes clases?-Pregunte dado que no fuimos a un salón de clases.

Louise: Nos dieron el día libre para poder conocer a nuestros familiares.- Me respondió.- Y dado que eres una persona que puede hablar será mucho más fácil para nosotros.

Estuvimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con la chica de piel bronceada la cual estaba junto a una especie de Charmander de gran tamaño.

Kirche: Pero si es la Zero junto a su familiar.-Dijo con cierto tono arrogante.

Louise: Cállate Zerbst, no tengo tiempo para ti.- Dijo de mal humar, según parece esta chica puede sacarla de quicio simplemente hablando con ella.

Kirche: No te sientas celosa, solo porque yo convoque a una gran salamandra de fuego y tú a un simple plebeyo no es razón para enojarse conmigo.-Dijo con tono burlón, era más que obvio que ella quería burlarse de Louise con cualquier cosa.

Louise: ¡Dije que te calles Zerbst!-Le grito y ahora han empezado a discutir.

Me aleje del lugar y deje que se pelearan. Si he aprendido una cosa importante en la vida para la supervivencia, es que uno jamas debe meterse en las peleas de mujeres.

Fije mí mirada a una chica de la misma estatura de Louise de pelo azul con lentes que estaba leyendo un libro. Me acerque a ella para hablarle.

Yo: Hola, soy Yuuto el familiar de Louise. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Le pregunte respetuosamente.

?: Tabitha.- Respondió secamente. O ella es muy tímida o no le gusta mucho hablar.

Yo: Entonces Tabitha, ¿cierto?- Ella asintió y yo señale la pelea.- ¿Eso suele pasar entre esas dos cuando se ven?

Tabitha: Generalmente.- Ok, definitivamente ella es muy reservada.

En eso note que había un dragón azul al lado de ella.

Si soy sincero me quedé fascinado, ya que son mi criatura mitológica favorita

Yo: Wow, ¿Eso es un dragón?- Ella asintió.- ¿De casualidad es tuyo?

Tabitha: Familiar.

Yo: Entiendo.- Dije entendiendo su forma de hablar.- ¿No te molesta si lo acaricio?-Pregunte un poco emocionado

En eso ella hizo un gesto a su dragón y él se acercó a mí. Acerque mis manos para tocarlo y empezar a acariciarlo, el dragón hizo un sonido que indicaba que le estaba gustando y yo no podía estar más feliz por el hecho de poder tocar a un verdadero dragón.

Luego de un rato me detuve y me gire a Tabitha.

Yo: Muchas gracias por permitirme tener esta experiencia.- Dije con una leve reverencia.

Tabitha: No hay problema.-Comento.

Louise: ¡Yuu, nos vamos de aquí!- Dijo la pelirrosa la cual se mostraba molesta. Bueno al menos me estaba llamando por mi nombre, es un avance.

Yo: Ya voy.- Le conteste.- Hasta otro momento Tabitha-san.

Ella movió su mano indicio que se estaba despidiendo sin despegar su mirado del libro mientras que yo estaba siguiendo a Louise, la cual estaba de un humor de perros.

Louise: ¡Yuu, ve y tráeme un pastel!- Me ordeno. Normalmente le recordaría nuestro acuerdo pero dado el humor que tenía en estos momentos decidí hacerle caso y no empeorar la situación.

Yo: A la orden.-Dije mientras me iba del lugar.

Fui caminando con dirección a la cocina cuando me encontré con un conocido.

Yo: Siesta, buenos días.-Dije con un tono amable

Siesta: ¿Eh? Ah, buenos días Yuu-san.-Me devolvió el salido alegremente mientras tenía una bandeja.

Yo: Se nota que estas ocupada.-Comente.

Siesta: Si, pero es lo usual así que no pasa nada.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ante eso se me ocurrió una idea cuando vi los pasteles.

Yo: Dime, todos esos pasteles ya tienen dueño.-Dije señalando la bandeja con 4 pasteles en ellos.

Siesta: ¿Eh? Bueno, tres de ellos son para unos nobles mientras que el cuarte es por si alguien llegase a querer uno.- Me contesto.- Acaso lo quieres.

Yo: No es eso, Louise me pidió que le trajera un paste.-Le conteste y le di una proposición.- Así que me gustaría entregar esos pasteles a quienes te lo pidieron en tu lugar.

Siesta: N-No, yo soy quien debe hacer esto.-Dijo un tanto preocupada.

Yo: No digas eso, quiero devolverte el favor por haberme ayudado con la ropa y un poco de ayuda no está mal de vez en cuando, además de esta forma termino la tarea que me encomendaron. Mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro.- Le contesté. En eso ella se quedó pensando.

Siesta: Esta bien, no veo que allá ningún problema.- Me dijo, en eso ella me indico a quienes debía entregárselo.

De esa forma hice el trabajo entregando los pasteles, pero cuando termine y me iba hacia donde estaba Louise pude escuchar una voz la cual reconocí.

Guiche: Te lo digo mí amada Montmorency, estaba con mi querido Verdandi.-Dijo cierto rubio conocido mientras acariciaba a un tipo de topo gigante que estaba en sus piernas. Esto es extraño, estaba seguro que debería estar saliendo con aquella chica de cabello castaño.

Montmorency: Con que es así.- Cuestiono un chica de cabello rubio, un moño robo y rulos en el cabello.- Pero he oído que has estado cortejando a una de primer año.

Ante esas palabras pude armar el rompecabezas, este chico está jugando a dos tiempos.

Guiche: Esas son tonterías, a la única que amo es a ti.- Dijo dándole una flor.

Yo: (Este tipo no sabe lo que es la fidelidad.)- Pensé ya que solo está jugando con ambas y se negaba a confesar lo .Eso es algo despreciable.

Mientras caminaba pude notar a una castaña la cual conocía, era la chica Katie y llevaba una cesta consigo. Estaba mirando a un lado a otro buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, en eso me decidí a acercarme a ella.

Yo: Buenos días señorita Katie, es un gusto volver a verla.-Dije respetuosamente a ella.

Katie: ¿Eh? Ah, es usted Yuuto.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- De casualidad sabe dónde está el Señor Guiche.- Me pregunto.

Estaba dudando si decirle o no, pero dado que este sujeto se estaba aprovechando de ambas decidí que era mejor que afrontara lo que significaba jugar con los corazones de las mujeres.

Yo: Si lo vi, está sentado por allá junto a una chica rubia con una rana.- Le conteste mientras señalaba la dirección.

Katie: Muchas gracias.- Dijo para ir donde se encontraba.- ¡Sir Guiche!

Guiche: ¿Eh?- Parpadeo confundido para luego palidecerse.- O-Oh, K-Katie como estas.-Dijo nervioso.

Katie: Traje los soufflés que mencione ayer.-Dijo alegremente.

Yo me quede en el lugar viendo lo que iba a suceder y tal como deduje, la situación va mal para el muchacho.

Montmorency: Guiche.- Dijo con un tono severo y el mencionado sintió escalofríos.- ¿Quién es ella?

Guiche: E-Ella es...-Trato de hablar pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Montmorency: No me digas que el rumor es cierto y es ella con quien me has estado engañando.- Dijo poniendo al chico más nervioso y a la castaña que estaba viendo todo más triste.- ¡CONFIESA!

Grito eufórica, atrayendo la atención de los demás y el chico temblaba tratando de ver como solucionar la situación.

Guiche: M-Mi querida Montmorency, es obvio que no es cierto a la única que amo es a ti.-Dijo tratando de defenderse pero no sabe que solo cabo su tumbo con esas palabras.

Katie: ¡Como puedes decir eso, ayer me dijiste que era la única para ti! ¡Acaso todo lo que me has dicho fue mentira!- Grito mientras dejaba caer lágrimas.

Guiche: Yo, Yo...-Tartamudeo, estaba completamente atrapado.- S-Solo calmate...

Katie: ¡Mentiroso!-Grito y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

Guiche: ¡Ay!- Se quejó mientras la chica se alejaba llorando. En eso la rubia se acercó a él.- Mi querida Montmorency.

Montmorency: ¡Por dos idiota!-Grito para darle una cachetada en la mejilla opuesta para irse del lugar.

El chico en cuestión cayó al piso con ambas mejillas rojas, mientras que con los espectadores se encontraban riéndose de su desgracia incluyéndome.

Yo: (Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho.)- Me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos mientras me marchaba para ir con Louise.

Guiche: ¡Tú plebeyo! ¡Detente en este momento!- Grito, en eso me volteo para ver que me señalaba a mi.- ¡Como vas a tomar la responsabilidad de dañar a dos bellas damas!

Yo: ¿Perdón?-Me cuestione por lo dicho hasta que capte sus palabras.- Revisa bien los antecedentes. Quien hizo llorar a ambas no fue otro más que tú.

Estudiante X: Jajajajajaja, es cierto Guiche. Fuiste tú el que lo causo.-Dijo riéndose uno mientras que los otros lo seguían.

La cara del rubio se tornó rojo por la vergüenza hasta que cambio su expresión a ira.

Guiche: Maldito ¡No sabes que debes respetar a los nobles! ¡Debes seguir respetándome como cuando nos vimos ayer!-Grito con furia.

Yo: El respeto no se compra, obtiene ni se hereda, es algo que se gana y tu perdiste mi respeto al momento en que vi tus acciones con esas dos damas. Lo cual deja mucho que desear de tu parte.-Dije recordando los valores que me inculco mi tío.

Guiche: ¡Como te atreves! ¡Te reto a un duelo!-Dijo queriendo una pelea.

Yo parpadee un momento para dar mi respuesta.

Yo: Me niego.-Dije abandonando el lugar.

Guiche: ¿Que, acaso te acobardas?-Dijo en tono burlón.- Como se esperaba de la reacción de un plebeyo ante un noble.

Yo: No malinterpretes. No acepto este duelo dado que no tengo razón para pelear contigo, en cambio me das más lastima ya que recurres a la violencia y culpar a otros para no aceptar la responsabilidad de tus actos. Si así sueles actuar puedo decir que le das buen nombre a los otros nobles por la inmadurez que tienes.-Dije con sarcasmo en lo último.

Todos comenzaron a reírse más y el chico se mostraba cada vez más molesto.

Yo: Si quieres un consejo, deberías ir a disculparte con ambas chicas y tal ves te perdonen. Por lo que si yo fuera tu, iría de inmediato antes que la situación sea irreversible.-Dije para caminar y alejarme del lugar en dirección de la peli rosa.

Pero me detuve cuando dijo algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Guiche: Es cierto. Esa doncella de cabello negro es quien debía de entregar esos pasteles, si ella no te lo hubiera encomendado, nada de esto habría pasado.- Dijo haciéndose ver que tenía la razón.- Tendré que disciplinarla por no hacer bien su trabajo.

Yo: Alto.- Dije secamente y con un tono de ira.- Te vas a desquitar con mi amiga solo porque no quieres acerté responsable de tus actos.-Dije mientras me volteaba lentamente, dándole una fría mirada.

Guiche: Ella es una plebeya y puedo tratarla como se me dé la gana.-Dijo con superioridad y eso solo me enojo más.- Pero si no quieres que le haga nada puedes aceptar el duelo.

Yo: Muy bien, acepto.-Dije ya harto de este tipo, pues que esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.- ¿Donde y cuando?

Guiche: En una hora en pista de Vestri.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo: Ahí estaré.- Dije para retirarme y buscar mis herramientas que me darían mi victoria, pero antes debía hacer otra cosa.

Camine mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a cierta persona, hasta que la encontré sentada de rodillas llorando.

Yo: Señorita Katie, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Dije acercándome a ella y en eso ella levanta la vista.

Katie: ¿Yuuto?-Dijo con marcas de lágrimas en la cara.- No lo estoy, fui una tonta en creer cada dulce palabra que me dijo.-Respondió para volver a ponerse a llorar.

Yo: Eso no es cierto.-Dije poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza y empezando a acariciarla.- No te culpes de algo que no es tu responsabilidad. No sabias que él iba a dos bandos y cualquiera que escuchara esas dulces palabras sin conocer su faceta estaría igual que tú, así que anímate.

Katie: Como puedo hacerlo cuando siento este dolor en el pecho. Si hubiera sabido que tanto duele un amor no correspondido, entonces sería mejor no volver a amar.-Dijo aún más triste y adolorida.

Yo: No digas eso, aunque nunca me he enamorado puedo decirte esto.-En eso ella me fijo la mirada.- Un amor no correspondido ciertamente duele y es una de las muchas pruebas que tienes que pasar, ya sea en el amor o en la amistad pero cuando encuentras a una persona que realmente corresponda esos sentimientos te sentirás como si todo ese dolor y esfuerzo valió la pena.

En eso yo la tome de las manos para levantarla y luego acaricie suavemente su cabeza.

Yo: Por eso no te pongas triste ahora y arruines tu bella cara con esas lágrimas, estoy seguro que un día encontraras a la persona que corresponderá a tus sentimientos.-Le dije con una sonrisa y en eso pude notar que se sonrojo, lo más probable es que sienta vergüenza por ser consolada por un campesino como yo.

Katie: Muchas gracias.-Dijo con una pequeña y adorable sonrisa. Cuando vi que ya estaba mejor decidí ir por mis cosas.- ¿Adónde vas?

Yo: Voy a prepararme para mi duelo.-Dije como si nada.

Katie: ¿D-Duelo? ¿C-Con quien te vas a enfrentar?-Pregunto un tanto preocupada.

Yo: Con Guiche.-Conteste.- El muy tonto se quería desquitar con mi amiga para no aceptar sus acciones, así que decidí aceptar el duelo y ponerlo en su lugar.

Katie: ¡No vayas!- Ella me grito y tomo mi mano.- ¡Te va a matar, un plebeyo no puede ganar contra un noble!

Yo: Pues voy a demostrar lo contrario, además...-Dije viéndola a la cara y dándole una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Quién dijo que soy un plebeyo común y corriente?

Cuando dije eso me fui del lugar.

* * *

-Con Louise 3°persona—

Louise estaba sentada a que llegara su familiar con el pastel que le ordeno que le trajera y no estaba de muy buen humor por la discusión que tuvo con Kirche.

Louise: Diablos, donde esta ese perro con mi pedido.-Se quejó dado que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se fue.

Estuvo sentada tratando de mantener la calma hasta que escucho una conversación.

Estudiante X: Oíste, Guiche reto a un duelo al familiar de la Zero.- Comento uno.

Estudiante X: Si, lo he oído y también que este acepto.-Dijo el otro.

Estudiante X: Debe ser muy valiente o muy tonto para hacerlo, ¿Porque no vamos a ver y vemos como destrozan al plebeyo?

Estudiante X: Buena idea, ¿Sabes dónde es?

Estudiante X: Sera en la pista Vestri en unos 20 minutos.

Estudiante X: Entonces a que esperamos.- Dijo alegremente mientras se marchaba con su amigo.

Toda esa conversación fue escuchada por la pelirrosa la cual se puso aún más enojada por lo que se atrevió a hacer su familiar.

Louise: ¡Ese perro estúpido!- Se quejó para pararse y dirigirse al lugar del encuentro.

Sin embargo toda esa conversación también llego a los oídos de la maid que estaba en el lugar.

Siesta: Oh no.-Dijo preocupada por el chico.- ¡Yuu-san!

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba el director de la academia el cual es un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, con una larga barba y bigote que tapaba su boca, el cual se estaba en su oficina tranquilo hasta que alguien interrumpió.

Colbert: Viejo Osmond.-Hablo el profesor.

Osmond: ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mientras acariciaba su barba.

Colbert: Tiene que ver esto.- En eso él le mostro las marcas que habían aparecido en Yuuto y un cuaderno con las mismas marcas.- Las runas que tiene el Familiar de la señorita Vallière y la de este libro son exactamente las mismas.

En eso el director hecho una mirada a los documentos que le presentaron y abrió los ojos.

Osmond: Dime, ¿No hay error en estos documentos o en la inscripción que apareció en ese familiar?- Pregunto seriamente.

Colbert: No señor, me asegure de copiarlo sin error y estos documentos son legítimos.-Respondió con firmeza.- Esto es todo un descubrimiento puesto si esto es real entonces él es...

Osmond: Mantenlo en secreto.- Le ordeno al sujeto.- No podemos permitir que esta información salga del lugar o si no tendremos problemas. En especial la señorita Vallière.

El profesor Colbert estaba a punto de dar su opinión hasta que irrumpieron en la oficina.

?: Hay problemas.- Dijo una mujer de cabello verde y lentes.

Osmond: ¿Qué pasa señorita Longeville?

Longueville: Se está iniciando un duelo dentro de la academia.-Dijo y en eso ambos hombres se sorprendieron.

Osmond: Por dios, no de nuevo.- Dijo en un tono cansado.- Y quienes son esta vez.

Longueville: Son Guiche de Grammont y el familiar plebeyo de la señorita Vallière.- Dijo para preocupada.

Colbert: Hay que detenerlos.-Dijo dado como sería la pelea.- Los duelos están estrictamente...-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido.

Osmond: En realidad los duelos entre nobles están prohibidos, pero los duelos entre un noble y un campesino no lo están.-Dijo sorprendiendo a ambos.

Colbert: Está diciendo que lo permitirá.-Dijo con sorprendido y con preocupación.

Osmond: Si, también esto nos ayudara a comprender si él es realmente el sujeto que me dijiste que era.-Dijo con cierto tono serio.- Además esto podría llegar a ser interesante si realmente lo es.

En eso el saco una especie de bola de cristal que usaría para ver la pelea y ambos adultos restantes solo pudieron quedarse viéndolo con rostros que mostraban preocupación ante lo que iba a suceder

* * *

-Pista Vestri, hora del combate—

Me encontraba ya en el lugar de los hechos con mi cinturón y las botellas a mano. Mientras esperaba, estaba haciendo unos calentamientos para estar listo. Toda la zona estaba lleno de estudiantes a ver el encuentro, incluso pude notar a la chica Kirche junto a Tabitha-san.

Guiche: Veo que no te acobardaste.- Dijo el rubio al llegar al lugar de forma arrogante.

Yo: De ninguna manera huiría de un irresponsable, tarado e infiel sujeto como tú. Hacerlo me tacharía como una basura, además tengo que enseñarte lo que es la humildad dado que tu corto cerebro no es capaz de hacer por su propia cuenta.-Dije de la misma forma que él.

Guiche: Ya verás.- Dijo con un tono molesto dado que me burle de él y los estudiantes solo se reían más pero algunos se mostraron sorprendidos ante mi proeza.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar hasta que...

Louise: ¡Alto!-Grito llegando al lugar y vi que Siesta y Katie estaban con ella, incluso pude ver a la chica rubia que estaba con Guiche antes.- Guiche, los duelos están prohibidos la academia. ¡Detén esto!-Dijo enfurecida.

Guiche: Es cierto que los duelos entre nobles están prohibidos, pero él es un plebeyo por lo que no va en contra de las reglas de la academia.-Dijo con una sonrisa superior.

Louise: ¡Ngh!- Parecía no podía refutar eso, por lo que esta pelea si se podía realizar y a ella le molesto eso. En ello, ella me señalo.- ¡Tú! ¡Discúlpate con él en este instante para irnos de aquí!- Me ordeno.

Siesta: Por favor Yuu-san, no haga esto. Lo van a matar.- Dijo preocupada por mí.

Yo: Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso.- Respondí cerrando los ojos.- Este tipo necesita aprender una lección sobre lo que hizo y pienso dársela.-Dije con mi decisión ya tomada.

Louise: ¡Idiota! ¡No hay forma que un plebeyo venza a un noble! ¡Es imposible!- Grito más fuerte, parecía que realmente se preocupaba por mi aunque normalmente no lo demuestra.

Katie: Por favor Yuuto-san, no hay por qué pelear.-Dijo juntando sus manos.

Yo: No hay problema, soy perfectamente capaz de enfrentarme a él y además...-Dije pausándome un poco para mirar a mi ama.- Les voy a demostrar que convocaste al mejor familiar para que no vuelvan a burlarse de ti.-Dije con una sonrisa hacia ella.

En eso ella se mostró sorprendida, lo más seguro es que nadie se interesó en ayudarla ante las burlas que normalmente recibe. Luego de eso camine unos pasos al frente.

Yo: Entonces, ¿Ya podemos comenzar?-Dije desafiantemente.

Guiche: De acuerdo, se nota que realmente deseas morir.- En eso el saco una rosa y la agita dejando caer un pétalo el cual al tocar el suelo se empezó a formar algo en el suelo hasta tomar una forma humanoide.- Soy Guiche de Grammont o también conocido como Guiche "The Bronce" y esta Valkiria será tu oponente.-Dijo orgullosamente.

Yo: Wow.-Dije sorprendido por lo que hizo.- Es un gran truco pero... ¿Tenías que hacer que tome la apariencia de una mujer? Parece que tu perversión no conoce límites.

Ante eso todos comenzaron a reírse aún más fuerte dado que tenía razón.

Guiche: Maldito plebeyo, te mostrare tu lugar.- Dijo ya arto de mis burlas.- ¡Valkiria, ataca!

Cuando dio la arden la muñeca de inmediato se abalanzó contra mí. Yo me quede esperando hasta que llegara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la esquive con una gran velocidad y le di un fuerte golpe mandándola a volar a unos metros de mi. Luego con la misma velocidad me acerque al muñeco que se encontraba inestable para darle varios golpes la cual termino destrozándola.

...

...

...

Silencio, nadie dijo nada por el acontecimiento ya que un chico de su edad y más un campesino desarmado y sin protección logro destruir a un golem en unos instantes. Los más impresionados de todo esto eran las chicas que me conocían puesto que no podían creer lo que acabo de hacer.

Yo: Eso es todo.- Dije arrogantemente.- Yo creí que sería un desafío, pero parece que me he vuelto a equivocar. No eres la gran cosa.-En eso puse una sonrisa de superioridad alzando mi pecho.

Todos no podían creer lo estaba pasando y es normal ya que soy delgado y no debería tener esta fuerza. Sin embargo lo que nadie sabía es que esta fuerza y velocidad me las estaba dando las botellas que sujetaba en cada mano, que eran las botellas de conejo para la velocidad y gorila para la fuerza.

Luego de un rato Guiche por fin salió del trance.

Guiche: Eeeeeh, se nota que tienes suerte. Lo más seguro es que hice esa valkiria muy débil hasta el punto que un mero plebeyo como tu pueda derrotar.-Dijo pero se nota que ya no tenía tanta confianza pero luego agito su rosa una vez más para sacar otras 3 valkirias.- Pero tu suerte ya se acabó ¡Ataquen!

Nuevamente la valkirias me atacaron pero yo simplemente esquive y ataque como hice antes pero ahora con más seriedad dado que el número de enemigos me estaba dando problemas.

Me agache para no recibir un golpe de una de ellas, después salte hacia adelante para no ser atrapado por una detras de mi. Me voltee para ver a mis contrincantes para luego saltar hacia una de ellas dándole un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo para repetir el mismo poseso hasta que no pudo mas. Luego me hize a un lado, esquivando un ataque de lanza de una de las valquirias para después sujetarla y quitársela.

Todos me veían sorprendidos pues yo un chico sin magia era capaz de enfrentarse a esos golem sin problemas y Louise parecía que se estaba alegrando al ver lo fuerte que era, pero a Guiche no le gusto y empezó a hacer más valkirias y cada una con un arma diferente hasta que no pude ser capaz de manejar el número y me golpearon mandándome al suelo.

Louise/Siesta/Katie: ¡Yuu/san!-Gritaron el trió preocupadas.

Guiche: Ja, parece que hasta aquí llegaste.-Dijo alzando el pecho.

Yo: Tienes razón.-Dije mientras me levantaba.- Así que tomare esta pelea enserio.-Mencione.

Guiche: ¿Que dijiste?- Dijo como si no lo pudiera creer al igual que el resto.

Yo: Veras, al principio solo estaba jugando y verificando hasta qué punto podía pelear en este estado y ahora que ya lo vi tomare este enfrentamiento como se debe yendo con todo.- Dije para luego sacar el Build Driver.

Todos vieron con curiosidad lo que saque, ya que para ellas era un objeto extraño. Puse el Driver en mi cintura y la correa instantáneamente apareció sujetándome lo que sorprendió a todos. Luego saque dos botellas, una roja y una azul siendo las botellas Conejo y Tanque respectivamente y empecé a agitarlas.

Mientras lo hacía empezaron a aparecer formulas en el aire entre el rubio y yo. Todos veían sorprendidos ante todo esto hasta que me detuve girando las tapas de ambas botellas e introduciéndoles.

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

En eso la música empezó a sonar en los alrededores.

Estudiante X: ¿Que está pasando?

Estudiante X: ¿De dónde viene esa música?

Estudiante X: ¿Qué planea hacer?

Louise: ¿Yuu...?

Cuando termine de escuchar sus reacciones empecé a girar la palanca y en eso los tubos salieron del cinturón con unos líquidos rojo y azul en ellos, empezando a ponerse alrededor mío con una forma de cubo. En la parte delantera y trasera mía los tubos tomaron forma diferente dando la sensación de la mitad de una persona hasta que me detuve de girar la manilla.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Dije haciendo una pose para luego pararme derecho con brazos y piernas hacia los lados y los tubos con los líquidos se hicieron sólidos tomando la forma de la mitad de un traje, luego se empezaron a juntar y cuando colisionaron conmigo el traje se formó saliendo algo de vapor de mí.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

Cuando termino la canción la armadura se completó en mí. Tenía un lente con forma de conejo en mi lado izquierdo del casco, brazo derecho, pierna izquierda y dos secciones del pecho en forma diagonal todo de color rojo pero en la pierna se notaba una especie de resorte de color blanco, mientras que tenía un lente con forma de tanque en el lado derecho, con un brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y dos parte del pecho de forma diagonal todo de color azul.

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que pasó frente de ellos, puesto que una persona frente a ellos se acaba de transformar frente a sus narices. Pero la más sorprendida de todos era Louise la cual se le fueron todas las palabras.

Louise: ¿Qu-Que-Que-Qu-Que?-Dijo tartamudeando.

Guiche: ¡Pero qué diablos es esa armadura! ¿¡Quién eres tú!?-Grito un tanto asustado.

Yo: Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto. Pero cuando uso este traje me puedes llamar Build, Kamen rider Build.-Dije arrogantemente.

Todos los Estudiantes: ¿¡Kamen rider Build!?

Yo: Así es. Build significa 'Crear' o 'Construir' por si no lo saben, soy un genio inventor que está a punto de darte la lección de tu vida.-Dije para luego hacer la pose de Build y decir su frase pero en su idioma para que me entendieran.- Muy bien Guiche, comencemos con el experimento.

Cuando dije eso concrete mi fuerza en mi pierna izquierda que era la parte de conejo para saltar y acercarme de golpe a las valkirias para atacarlas. Por la presente acción no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo por lo que me fue fácil darle golpes y como traía la armadura que explotaba las habilidades de las botellas, me fue más fácil destruirlas. En cuestión de segundos las había destruido a todas que eran un total de 5 con fuerte golpes y patadas.

Yo: Muy bien, te vas a rendir ahora o tendremos que hacer esto por las malas.- Le dije al rubio que puso una cara de un perfecto pez que esta fuera del agua pero de inmediato se recompuso por mis palabras.

Guiche: ¡No te creas la gran cosa! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!-Dijo para crear 15 valkirias más y cada una con un arma diferente.- ¡Ataquen!

Yo: Se nota que no aprendes, el aumentar el número no te ayudara a ganar este combate.-Dije cansado.

Las valkirias se acercaron a mí, estaba preparándome para atacar cuando...

 _"El poder de la botella conejo te da una mayor velocidad y agilidad, úsalo para esquivar los golpes"_

No sabía de donde vino esa voz pero decidí seguir el consejo, en eso el lado rojo brillo dándome una enorme velocidad que me permitió esquivar cada golpe. Me movía para un lado, también saltaba quedando de pie sobre una de ellas, hacia volteretas y también empuje a una de las muñecas para que chocara contra otras para que cayeran y así asegurarme de poder atacar luego. Cuando me canse de esquivar decidí atacar, estaba a punto de darle un derechazo a una de ellas hasta que...

 _"La botella tanque te da un aumento de fuerza y resistencia, úsala para golpear y destruir a los golems"_

Nuevamente oí la voz y mi lado azul empezó a brillar, por lo que decidí seguir nuevamente el consejo y golpear con mi brazo izquierdo y mi pierna derecha donde se concentraba mejor el poder de la botella tanque.

Di un golpe en el rostro de una, luego una fuerte patada que mando volando a uno de los muñecos con otros 2 más hasta que use la habilidad de la botella conejo para acércame a una gran velocidad y aplastarla con mi pie derecho con gran fuerza, lo cual termino destruyéndolas. También tome la cabeza de dos muñecas para chocarlas entre ellas tan fuerte que se rompieron y cuando una se lanzo hacia mí, le tome la cabeza con la mano izquierda. Trato de zafarse pero mi armadura era muy fuerte, por lo que luego comencé a ejercer fuerza en mi agarre hasta que exploto por ser encapas de soportar.

Las restantes se juntaron para preparase y yo aproveche eso. Gire la manija del Build Driver un rato hasta que me detuve y di un pequeño salto el cual produjo un hoyo en el cual yo caí. Una enorme figura con forma de ecuación de física apareció atrapando a las valquirias, entonces una enorme columna de piedra salio del oyó conmigo en la cima.

 **Ready, go!**

Salte y siguiendo el camino que tenia en aquella formula gigante fui guiado hasta los golems con mi pierna derecha extendida la cual emitía energía.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

En eso mi patada alcanzo a las muñecas produciendo una explosiona. Del humo se me vio parándome lentamente pero no había rastro de las valquirias.

En unos pocos minutos había acabado con todas. Lo cual dejo nuevamente al publico en asombro por el poder que acabo de demostrar.

Yo: Ahora que termine, vas a ser un buen chico y te vas a rendir.-Le pregunte dado que ya me quería ir.

Guiche: ¡Jamás! ¡No hay forma de que pierda contra un mísero plebeyo como tú que solo sabe un par de trucos!- En eso lanzo varios pétalos en el suelo que al tocar el suelo, no formaron varias valkirias sino que formo un golem más grande y corpulento.- E-Este es mi golem mas fuete con la mayor fuerza y resistencia de todas. N-No hay forma que puedas contra el.-Dijo aunque se nota cansado, crear ese golem debió gastar sus energías.

Yo: ¡Increíble! De verdad tenías un truco así guardado, debo decir que no me lo esperaba.-Dije impresionado mientras aplaudía.- Si ese es el caso, yo también tendré que cambiar mi fórmula de combate.- Dije sacando las botellas que tenía puestas en el cinturón para sacar otras de color café y celeste.

Empecé a agitar las nuevas botellas y al terminar gira las tapas para luego introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **Gorilla! Diamond!**

 **Best Match!**

Entonces el mismo ritmo de antes empezó a sonar y gire la palanca haciendo el mismo procedimiento haciendo que los tubos vuelvan a aparecer y tomar la misma forma, pero esta vez eran de otro color y al solidificarse no tenían la misma apariencia que las mitades que tenía puesta.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- En cuanto dije eso las parte nuevas se unieron a mí.

 **Kagayaki no destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!**

Cuando termino la canción la nueva armadura se formó, los colores de cada sección habían cambiado de rojo a café y de azul a celeste. Pero la mayor diferencia era que ahora tenía un lente en forma de gorila en el lado del casco izquierdo, un gran puño en la mano derecha y todo eso de color café, mientras que tenía un lente en forma de diamante en el lado de mi caso derecho, con un hombro y brazo izquierdo el cual parecía un diamante y con decoraciones de diamante respectivamente de color celeste y que el resorte blanco desapareció.

Todos quedaron estupefactos porque mi armadura cambio su forma en su totalidad.

Guiche: ¡Cambiaste!- Dijo atónito.

Yo: La fórmula de la victoria ¡Esta decidida!-Dije mientras pasa mi mano izquierda con el dedo índice levantado alrededor de mi ojo izquierdo para luego caminar tranquilamente hacia el golem.

Guiche: ¡Ataca!- Ordeno a su golem el cual fue a mi dirección.

Cuando llego al frente mío y me lazo un golpe con su brazo derecho, yo use mi brazo izquierdo que era una de las partes donde residía el poder de la botella diamante para bloquear el golpe y como pensé fue fácilmente rechazado sin que sintiera un dolor en absoluto. Luego de bloquear un par de golpes le di un solo puñetazo con mi brazo derecho que lo lanzo lejos de mí, pero aun podía pelear.

Yo: Tiene buena resistencia aunque fui suave en darle ese golpe.- Dije orgullosamente.- Solo di la frase que todos conocemos y esto terminara sin que salgas lastimado.- Mencione tratando de convencerlo.

Guiche: ¡No lo hare! ¡Me rehusó a tal humillación!-Grito neciamente a aceptar la derrota para despues mandar pétalos al golem, los cuales empezaron a reconstruirlo y dándole más protección junto a armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como grandes guantes.

El golem nuevamente se abalanzó sobre mí pero fácilmente pude bloquear y resistir sus golpes mientras lo golpeaba, el rubio simplemente le mandaba su magia para repararlo cada vez que rompía una parte, incluso le dio un hacha que uso contra mí. Sin embargo concentre la energía de la botella diamante en mi brazo fortaleciendo su poder de defensa, haciendo que solo rebotara sin dañarme. Hasta que me ataco con su arma con todas sus fuerzas lo cual terminando en la destrucción de esta.

Yo: Ya me aburrí de esta pelea. Es un desperdicio colosal de energía y tiempo que podría estar usando en otra cosa, por lo que terminare esta pelea de una vez por todas.-Dije con un tono cansado.- Los que se encuentran detrás de él, será mejor que se aparten si no quieren salir lastimados en el proceso.- Advertí y cuando lo hice de inmediato los estudiantes que estaban detrás de Guiche se apartaron, tome nuevamente la palanca del cinturón y girarlo haciendo sonar la música hasta que me detuve.

 **Ready, go!**

Tome al golem con mi mano izquierda y cuando lo hice este empezó a ser cubierto por un cristal transparente que era de hecho diamante genuino, moví lentamente mi brazo derecho para atrás mientras este se empezó a rodear de energía.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

En ese momento abalance mi gran puño hacia el golem cristalizado destruyéndolo, pero además los pedazos destruidos fueron volando en dirección del rubio que grito de pavor y caer al suelo. Gracias a eso esquivo el ataque que fue volando esta golpear la pared detrás de Guiche destruyéndola.

Todos quedaron impresionados con la nueva demostración de poder, yo me pare bien y camine hacia el chico que yacía sentado en el suelo temblando de miedo.

Yo: Muy bien, esta es tu última oportunidad. Ríndete o tendré que hacerte lo mismo que le hice a tu muñeco.- Amenace mientras levantaba mi gran puño derecho.

Guiche: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo, pero no me hagas daño!-Grito lleno de terror mientras se cubría los brazos para no verme.

Yo: Realmente eres patético.- Dije con cansancio para luego levantar mi puño al aire.- ¡Esta es mi victoria!

Cuando grite eso, nadie dijo nada hasta que algunos empezaron a aplaudir y el resto lo siguió.

Estudiante X: ¡Wow, que gran plebeyo!

Estudiante X: ¡No hay forma que sea un plebeyo con todo lo que hizo!

Estudiante X: ¡Louise convoco al mejor familiar de todos!

Esos fueron unos de los pocos comentarías que se hicieron. Fui caminando hasta llegar con Louise.

Yo: ¿Qué tal lo hice?- Dije de manera divertida.

Louise: ¿Y-Yuu, qué o quién eres?-Dijo aun asombrada.

Yo: Ya lo dije antes. Soy Kamen rider Build o mejor dicho el nuevo Kamen rider Build.-Ante eso ella mostro duda.- Si quieres que te cuente quien soy de forma detallada tendremos que ir a un lugar privado si no te molesta.

Ante eso ella me vio por un momento hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-Punto de vista de 3°persona—

En la oficina del director, los 3 adultos estuvieron viendo toda la batalla pero no podían creer lo que habían visto.

Colbert: V-Viejo Osmond, ¿Qué acabamos de ver?-Dijo asombrado por la batalla, en especial por el familiar.

Osmond: Un guerrero de primera, a pesar de su joven edad posee una gran fuerza y velocidad. Pero lo más impresionante es esa armadura mágica que tiene, por lo que vi puede cambiar su forma junto a sus habilidades según el tipo de frascos que introduzca en ese extraño cinturón que tiene.-Dijo después de analizar la forma de pelear del muchacho.- Esto es realmente interesante, un guerrero nunca antes visto.

Longueville: Sin duda.-Dijo sorprendida y de acuerdo con el viejo director.

El futuro de este mundo cambiara por completo tras la llegada de este rider.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas conejo y tanque a los lados-**


	2. Silver Claw

**Capítulo 2: Silver Claw**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar me gustaría mencionar que agradezco los comentarios de reynardgautama, Night1022 y Alphazero524. También por la gente que decidió seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia por lo que seguiré escribiéndola lo mejor que pueda.**

 **También quiero mencionar que reescribí parte del capítulo 1 para avisarles y además cambie el apellido del protagonista de Kokonoe a Yatagami, pues pienso poner un personaje que tiene ese apellido en la historio, pero con el paso en que lean esto apuesto que muchos lo descubrirán pronto si vieron el anime donde aparece.**

 **Otra cosa es que el principio del capítulo, tal vez le resulte aburrido pero tengo que hacerlo así para que se entienda algunos puntos.**

 **Por ultimo me gustaría avisar que tengo una página en wattpad para que me sigan ahí también si lo desean además de leer la primera historia que estoy escribiendo relacionado a Highschool Dxd. Aquí les dejo la página: " user/reic2410"**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 _Yo: En el capítulo anterior, una enana malhumorada de pelo rosa me secuestro…_

 _Louise: ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿¡Como eso de que te secuestre!? ¿¡Y como me atreves a llamarme enana malhumorada!?_

 _Yo: Pero si es la verdad. Eres una enana y con un temperamento que fácilmente deja en ridículo tu estatura. Me secuestraste de mi mundo queriendo lo más fuerte y hermoso. Se nota que el mundo o mundos saben bien los términos, más obvio no puede ser._

 _Louise: ¡Maldito perro arrogante!_

 _Yo: ¡Si serás…! Mkg, Mkg~.-Recuperando la compostura.- Bueno como iba, me "trajo" a su mundo para ser su compañero…_

 _Louise: ¡No eres mi compañero! ¡Eres mi familiar y soy tu ama!_

 _Yo: Y me dices que yo soy el arrogante._

 _Louise: ¡Que dijiste!_

 _Yo: ¡AHHHH, Maldición! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! Bueno, resumen. Fui traído a un mundo mágico, me convirtieron en un familiar, los juguetes de Build se hicieron reales, me reto a una pelea un idiota playboy arrogante, me transforme en Build y le de la putiza de su vida. Listo, con eso debería…_

 _Louise: ¡Te falto presentarme a mí como se debe, maldito perro!_

 _Yo: ¡Ya me canse de esto! ¡Vamos con el capítulo 2!_

 _Louise: ¡Espera que aún no he…!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Silver Claw**

-En algún lugar-

¿?1: ¿Estás seguro que estuvo bien haberle dado todo eso?-Pregunto una voz.

¿?2: Estoy seguro, ese mundo está por sufrir un gran peligro y ese chico es el indicado para solucionarlo, por lo tiene que estar preparado para cualquier situación.-Dijo otra voz

¿?1: Pero aun así, el hacer que sus aparatos funcionen en ese mundo, convertir sus juguetes en objetos verdaderos, mejorar sus capacidades e incluso le diste…-Pero no fue capaz de terminar.

¿?2: No hay problema, lo escogí por el buen corazón que tiene por lo que no abusara de ellos. Es un buen chico, algo presumido en algunas ocasiones, pero está dispuesto a ayudar a otros sin pensarlo 2 veces.-Dijo para luego crear un circulo en el aire donde se puede apreciar a Yuu.- Lo iba a transportar a ese mundo matándolo con un rayo explicando que fue un "accidente" y llevarlo a ese mundo diciendo que es para enmendar mi "descuido" dándole una segunda oportunidad de vivir en un nuevo mundo.

En eso el originario de esa voz se fue a sentar en un cojín junto a una mesa que tenía galletas y una taza de té verde.

¿?2: Pude notar que el chico en si se sentía vacío en su mundo, por lo que al ver su vida pensé que allí podría encontrar un propósito, aunque le tuviera que encomendar esa misión, sin embargo con el potencial que tiene estaba seguro que podrá hacerle frente.-En eso tomo un sorbo del té y suspiro relajándose.-*Suspiro relajante*Ah~. Sin embargo no pensé que sería invocado por una joven maga de ese mundo, se necesita de un gran poder para hacer tal hazaña para un ser humano. Supongo que es lo que se puede esperarse de un descendiente de esa persona.

¿?1: Es verdad, aun me sorprende que su magia allá atravesado la barrera de los mundos. También del poder que le entrego esa maga al chico cuando hizo el contrato con él.-Dijo aun sin ser capaz de creer que la magia de una niña haya llegado a hacer.

¿?2: ¿Es por eso que le quitaste algunos de los juguetes que hice reales?-Pregunto

¿?1: Así es, si tuviera todo ese poder a su disposición se confiaría demasiado creyéndose invencible. Para un guerrero ese es el mayor error de todos.-Dijo seriamente para luego continuar.- Por eso se las quite y modifique algunas, aparte de borrar parte de sus recuerdos relacionado a algunas de las formas de ese traje, pues quiero que la descubra por sí mismo o con la ayuda de los amigos que hará, además modifique el crecimiento que tendrá usando ese "Hazard Level" para que se desarrolle correctamente y a paso firme.-Dijo analíticamente.

El otro sujeto lo estaba viendo de manera orgullosa por cómo se preocupa del desarrollo del joven, pero en eso el sujeto lo señala.

¿?1: Pero tú tampoco ayudas mucho, porque después de ver la marca decidiste modificarla.-Dijo un tanto molesto.

¿?2: No le vi el problema, no cambie la facultad principal. Solo le di unas cuantas habilidades extra que de seguro le servirán.-Dijo para tomar una galleta y comérsela.- Pero algún día lo tendré que traer aquí para darle una buena explicación, pues no creo que dure mucho tiempo la idea de que la invocación le dio todo esos poderes, además que quiero conocerlo en persona.-dijo con un tono alegre.

Ambos vieron nuevamente la pantalla donde mostraba al joven junto a dos chicas dentro de una habitación.

* * *

-Habitación de Louise—

Ahora estaba junto a Louise dentro de su habitación, sin embargo también estaban Siesta y Katie.

Louise: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Siesta: Mis disculpas, pero me gustaría saber quién es Yuu-san. Por lo que le pido que me permita quedarme y escuchar -Dijo inclinándose.

Louise estaba a punto de sacarlas hasta que la detuve.

Yo: Esta bien maestra, no me molesta contarle dado que es de confianza.-Dije respetuosamente para que su carácter explosivo no arruine la conversación.

Louise: *Suspiro*Aahh, ya que.-Dijo rendida y luego me señalo.- ¡Pero me responderás cada pregunta que te haga sin mentirme! ¡ENTENDISTE!

Yo: Muy bien, pero te advierto de antemano que es muy probable que crean que estoy mintiendo, pues lo que voy a contar es muy loco.- Advertí ya que lo que voy a contar es demasiado irreal.

Louise: Eso lo decidiré yo.- Dijo en tono serio.

Mientras estábamos en esta pequeña discusión previa, Siesta preparo té para nosotros. Nos sentamos y Louise procedió a las preguntas después de darle un sorbo a su té.

Louise: Bien, esta es mi primera pregunta... ¿Puedes usar magia?- Pregunto mientras me veía fijamente.

Yo: Nop, no puedo…-Pero no pude terminar ya que una pequeña explosión golpeo mi rostro.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MI CARA!

Siesta: ¡Yuu-san!

Louise: ¡Te dije que no me mintieras estúpido perro!- Dijo mientras aun tenia levantada su barita, la cual estaba apuntándome. No hace falta calcular 2+2 para saber quién me provoco este dolor.

Yo: ¡Y yo te dije que podrían creer que podría estar mintiendo, pues esto es muy complicado!- Grite enfurecido, mientras me limpiaba la cara, por la enana que no puede mantenerse tranquila ni por 10 segundos.- ¡Además, habíamos acordado que me tratarías con respeto! ¡Y no veo como el hecho de que me estés llamando "perro" estés siguiendo con el acuerdo!

Louise: ¡Silencio! –Dijo autoritariamente.- ¡Es imposible que no poseas magia después de la demostración que hiciste! ¡Definitivamente debes de ser un mago! ¡No hay forma de que un plebeyo normal pueda vencer a un noble y menos el tener una armadura mágica como la que usaste! ¡Lo más probable es que seas un noble disfrazado! ¡Si, eso debe ser!- Grito eufórica dando sus propios testimonios mientras que el resto nos encontrábamos callados viendo su rabieta.

Yo: (Esta chica necesita seriamente clases de autocontrol.)-Pensé pues si tendría que quedarme con ella, al menos tendré que hacer algo para arreglar esa actitud o si no, no creo poder mantenerme cuerdo por mucho tiempo.- Primero cálmate para…

Louise: ¡ESTOY CALMADA!

Yo: Claro, y yo soy mujer.-Dije con cansancio.- Si quieres que responda a tus preguntas, tendrás que permanecer tranquila y escuchar hasta el final de mis respuestas sin interrumpir. Si no, no te diré nada.-Dije firmemente.

Louise: Pe…- Intento hablar pero mi fuerte mirada la callo.- Muy bien, continua con lo que ibas a decir.- Dijo en voz baja y un tanto furiosa.

Yo: De acuerdo, Mkg, Mkg, Mkg~- Aclare mi garganta.- Como decía, no soy un mago ni tampoco puedo usar magia.- Respondí.

Siesta: Entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer lo que hiciste en el duelo?- Pregunto aunque Louise le dio una fuerte mirada, pero se relajó porque también quería saber.

Yo: Fue gracias a esto.- Dije mientras mostraba 4 botellas de diferentes colores.- Esto de aquí me dieron el poder para vencer fácilmente al chico arrogante y solo son unas de las pocas de muchas que tengo.-Dije orgulloso.

Louise: ¿Frascos? ¿Y cómo se supone te ayudaron a vencer a Guiche?-Dijo aunque se nota que piensa que le estoy tomando el pelo.

Yo: Estos frascos se llaman "Fullbottles" y están llenos de un gas especial llamado "Nebula Gas", los cuales fueron purificados.- Explique y cada una de ellas tomo una botella para inspeccionarla.

Louise: Jamás había oído hablar de ellos ni de ese gas.- Comento.

Yo: Es obvio, dado que esto no pertenece a este mundo.-En eso las 2 chicas me estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos.- Dime algo Louise, ¿Que pensarías si yo te digiera que provengo de otro mundo?-Dije con una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados por lo divertido que se pondrá esto.

Louise: E-Eso es imposible.- Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Yo: Pues tú lograste lo imposible, me trajiste desde mi mundo al tuyo. Pero si no me crees…-Dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y se los mostré.- Tal vez esto te convenza.

En la pantalla del teléfono se mostraba las calles de Japón, luego arrastre la pantalla para cambiar la imagen de otras ciudades. Ellas veían cada imagen con intriga y asombro.

Yo: Cada imagen que les estoy mostrando es de un país diferente, ¿Alguna vez han visto o escuchado sobre alguno de ellos?-Pregunte a las 2.

Siesta: No.

Louise: ¿No son falsas?

Cada una respondió, pero la segunda todavía se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

Yo: Entonces que dices de este objeto, ¿no te parece raro?-Dije arrogantemente esperando su repuesta.

Louise: …

Vaya, parece que se quedó sin palabras y si puedo comentar sobre eso, me agrada más que este de esa forma.

Yo: Deberías sentirte feliz, dado que fuiste capaz de hacer un hechizo de traslado espacio-tiempo.- Dije tratando de cambiarle el humor, pero en eso las 3 me veían confundidas pues no entendieron lo que dije.- *Suspiro* Aaah. En palabras simples, es como un hechizo de invocación, pero en vez de traer algo de un lugar a otro, tú trajiste algo de otro mundo a este.-Explique y en eso, los ojos de la peli rosa brillaron.

Louise: ¡Vaya, soy asombrosa!- Dijo feliz y con orgullo mientras la maid la veía con asombro por el logro que tuvo.- Pero entonces... ¿Realmente eres de otro mundo?-Dijo queriendo seguir con la explicación.

Yo: Así es, yo también me encontraba sorprendido al descubrir que fui sacado de mi mundo y no me lo creía. Sin embargo cuando tienes tantas pruebas que demuestra lo contrario, lo terminas creyendo por difícil que sea.- Dije puesto que aun trato de hacerme la idea de estar varado en un mundo donde existe la magia.

Siesta: ¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunto curiosa al saber de otro mundo.

Yo: Primero, en mi mundo no existe la magia.-Las 3 quedaron atónitas ante eso.

Louise: ¿No hay magia en tu mundo?- Pregunto asombrada.

Yo: Así es, puesto que para nosotros no es nada más que trucos o cuentos de hadas.-Se mostraron impresionada de saber de un mundo donde no existe la magia.- Lo siguiente es que mi mundo es más avanzado que este, pues poseemos tecnología que nos permite hacer varias labores del día a día.

Siesta: ¿Tecno~ que?-Pregunto al no saber el significado de la palabra.

Yo: Tecnología. Es el Conjunto de los conocimientos propios de una técnica, instrumentos, recursos técnicos o procedimientos empleados en un determinado campo o sector para lograr ciertos objetivos.-Explique, no por nada soy un genio.- Algunos ejemplos serian que hicimos carruajes que se mueven por si solos sin la necesidad de caballas, volar, un objeto que limpie tu ropa y solo tengas que colgarlo y dejarlo secar, comunicarte con otra persona aunque esta esté a kilómetros de distancia de ti o incluso estar en otro país y mucho más.-Explique y las 3 quedaron mudas.

Louise: ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡No hay forma de hacer todo eso si no se usa magia!-Grito sin creerme.

Yo: Pues mi mundo lo logro. También al ser más avanzados dejamos algunos pensamientos anticuados o innecesarios atrás, como la diferencia entre nobles y plebeyos.

Siesta: ¿No existen nobles ni plebeyos?- Dijo un tanto feliz.

Yo: Algo así.-Dije para comenzar a explicar.- Antiguamente también existía esa separación en mi mundo, pero eso fue hace más de 400 años. Como no existe la magia en mi mundo, el poder se decidía por la cantidad de dinero que poseías y sigue así. Pero con el paso del tiempo se crearon varias guerras y disputas que fue cambiando la situación de un lado a otro, hasta llegar a mí era donde el estatus social no es tan grande como el de su mundo y uno puede cambiar su situación según sea su esfuerzo y resultados en la vida.

Las 2 no sabían que decir, pues para ellas debe ser completamente imposible esa clase de situación.

Yo: Y por último, la diferencia más grande que me hizo aceptar que estoy en otro mundo.- Dije para nuevamente mostrar mi teléfono con la imagen de la luna en él.

Las dos vieron la foto con duda.

Louise: ¿Y qué tiene de sorprendente la imagen de la luna?- Dijo como si nada.

Yo: No es la imagen en sí, si no lo que le falta en comparación al tuyo.- Dije y ella empezó a ver la foto por un rato hasta que entendió.

Louise: N-No me digas que…-Dijo tartamudeando y la otra chica la vio sin entender.

Yo: Parece que te diste cuenta y es como piensas.-Dije para darle la respuesta que había deducido.- En mí mundo solo existe una luna y no dos.

Las dos quedaron nuevamente sorprendidas por la información.

Yo: Bueno, creo que esto es suficiente prueba de que yo no provengo de este mundo. ¿Verdad?- Las tres asintieron.- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que quieren saber?

Louise: Quiero saber sobre esos extraños frascos y tu armadura.-Dijo

Yo: Ah, es verdad. Como estaba explicando sobre mi mundo me desvié del tema principal.-Dije al darme cuenta de cómo me salí del camino.- Bueno como había dicho antes, esto se llama Fullbottles y están llenas de un gas especial el cual fue purificado. Sin embargo cada una de ellas posee una esencia de algo diferente.

Siesta: ¿Escancia?-Pregunto mientras veía la botella.

Yo: Así es, por ejemplo esta botella roja posee la esencia de un conejo.- Dije mientras mostraba una botella roja para luego mostrar una café.- Y esta tiene la esencia de un gorila, use estas al principio del combate antes de ponerme la armadura. Me dieron súper-velocidad y súper-fuerza respectivamente.

Siesta: ¿De verdad?-Dijo asombrada por saber que poderes tenían estas simples botellas.

Louise: ¿Que otras botellas tienes?- Pregunto.

En eso, fui a donde se encontraba mi maleta tome las botellas que estaban en una bolsa y se las mostré.

Siesta: Pero que impresionante cantidad.- Dijo viendo todas las botellas que tenía.

Las botellas que tenía actualmente eran las 60 principales que sirven para abrir la "Pandora Box", las 10 "lost Bottle", junto a otras botellas que no aparecieron en la serie, que aparecieron en especiales o algunas que hice con cartón volviéndose reales como el resto. Sin embargo, no tenía las botellas más fuertes como: RabitTankSpearkking, Genuis Bottle, Evol Bottle y otras cosas más. Aunque tenía el "Hazard Trigger", pero era demasiado peligroso de usar. También tenía el "Scrash Driver" con los sobres de gel para transformar, pero como no tenía el nivel para usarlo debía descartarlo en su uso por el momento.

Yo: Cada una posee su propia esencia, la cual se divide en orgánicos e inorgánicos que en palabras simples seria botellas con esencia de seres vivos y botellas con esencia de cosas que no están vivas.- Explique de forma simple.

Pero mientras explicaba un objeto salió volando y se puso encima de la mesa.

Era el "Cross-Z Dragón" de Banjo Ryuga.

Louise: ¡De donde vino este pequeño dragón!-Grito un tanto asustada por ver al dragón mecánico.

Yo: Este es Cross-Z Dragón, es un pequeño robot que fue hecho para ser compatible con el poder de las Fullbottles y el rider system.-Explique mientras acariciaba al dragón, pues aunque era fan de Build, también me gustaba Kamen rider Cross-Z por su tema de dragón y fuerza de voluntad.

Louise: ¿Como que "fue hecho"?- Pregunto pues los dragones nación y no se creaban.

Yo: Como veras, este es un dragón mecánico que fue hecho por el genio Kiryu Sento. Piensa en el como un pequeño golem con forma de dragón.-Explique mientras el Dragón estaba volando en círculos sobre nosotros.

Louise: ¿No son mágicas todas esas botellas y el dragón?- Pregunto en duda por todo lo que le mostré, que persistente.

Yo: No tienen magia, como dije tienen un gas especial llamado "Nebula Gas" y creados a partir de la ciencia.- Explique.

Louise: ¿Y que es ese Nebula Gas?-Pregunto para saber más.

Yo: Es un tipo de gas tóxico que al ser expuesto en una persona cuando está concentrado puede convertirlo a un ser humano en un monstruo.- Explique nuevamente.

Louise: G-Gas tóxico, que p-puede c-convertir a las personas e-en…

Siesta: M-M-Monstruos~.

Dijeron las dos asustadas por lo que contenían las botellas y la dejaron en la mesa alejándolas de ellas.

Yo: Así es, pero estas botellas de aquí se le quitaron las propiedades toxicas, quedando libres de impurezas. Otra cosa es que pueden existir ciertas personas las cuales pueden tener una resistencia al gas venenoso, siendo capaz de sobrevivir al gas sin convertirse en monstruos. Ese tipo personas pueden llegar a usar el "rider system".- Dije a las 2 chicas.

Siesta: ¿Qué es el rider system?-Pregunto queriendo saber más.

Yo: Es un sistema especial que se creó para utilizar el poder de las botellas de mejor manera, ya siendo para crear armaduras que aumenten la fuerza de la persona que la usa o incrementar el poder de las armas, como mi Build Driver.- Dije mientras sacaba el Cinturón.

Louise: ¿Y cómo obtuviste todo eso?- Pregunto tomando el cinturón.

Yo: Bueno, esa es la parte más importante.-Dije un tanto nervioso y las dos se fijaron más en mi.- Veras, al principio este cinturón, botellas y otras cosas relacionadas entre sí no eran más que juguetes cuando estaba en mi mundo.

Louise/Siesta: ¿¡QUE!?- Gritaron estupefactas y yo tuve que taparme las orejas.

Yo: Como dije, no eran más que juguetes de lo que ustedes llamarían "Una obra de teatro". Pero cuando llegue aquí y los revise se habían vuelto reales.-Dije para luego explicar de manera resumida el drama de la serie Kamen rider Build e incluso les mostré unos vídeos.

Siesta: Así que estos eran juguetes y los que usaste fueron los que normalmente usa el protagonista de la obra.

Louise: Y de alguna forma mi hechizo los hizo reales.

Las chicas no creyeron que podían sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaban y era normal puesto que yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto y experimentado.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras que deje que las chicas procesaran la información, hasta que yo rompí el hielo.

Yo: Así que~ ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Las tres quedaron en silencio hasta que una hablo.

Siesta: ¿M-Me gustaría saber quién eres antes de llegar a la academia?-Dijo temerosa levantando su mano.

Yo: Esta bien.-Dije para luego aclararme la garganta por la presentación que voy a dar.- Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto o como seria en su mundo Yuuto Yatagami, soy un chico genio nacido en el país de Japón, me salte varios grados y ya termino la universidad.-Dije orgullosamente

Louise: ¿Saltar grados? ¿Universidad?- Comento en duda.

Yo: Déjame explicarte.-Dije con cansancio por tanto hablar.- En mi mundo la educación es una obligación por ley. Va de esta forma: Primero está el Jardín de niños que es el primer nivel donde educan a los niños de entre hasta los 6 años. Luego empieza la escuela primaria que es para chicos de entre 6 y 12 años. Después empieza la escuela secundaria donde se divide en dos segmentos de 3 años cada uno, por lo que empieza de entre los 12 hasta los 18 años. Y por último está uno eleccional que es la universidad que puede tener entre años de estudios, donde uno puede ir para elegir que profesión desea estudiar para cuando saque el titulo pueda dedicarse a eso, con él se puede ingresar a trabajar en lugares donde se obtendrá un excelente sueldo. Yo como un chico genio pude comenzar la secundaria a los 8 años, dado mi capacidad intelectual superior en comparación de otros chicos de mi edad.-Dije finalizando la larga explicación y con arrogancia.

 **(No conozco tan bien el sistema educativo japonés por lo que puse lo primero que encontré en Internet.)**

Louise: Déjame ver si entendí bien.-Dijo tratando de procesar la nueva información.- Tu mundo tiene un sistema educativo que va para los que tiene hasta los 18 años y es obligatorio, luego tienen uno donde pueden escoger si seguir estudiando para aprender de una profesión de forma más detallada para trabajar en mejores lugares. Y tú al ser muy inteligente pudiste adelantar todo ese proceso educativo.-Finalizo la peli rosa.

Yo: En resumidas cuentas, si.-Respondí.

Louise: Que mundo tan raro.-Dijo ella.

En eso la vi que masajeaba su sien por el dolor de cabeza que provocaba toda esta conversación.

Louise: Ah~.-Expreso cansada.- Bueno, eso es todo. Ya me duele mucho la cabeza y es muy tarde por lo que quiero descansar.-Dijo para finalizar la conversación.

Ante esas palabras, la joven maid se despidió para retirarse a su cuarto. Pero antes de irse, ella me entrego una canasta con soufflés. Dijo que se las entrego Katie para que me la diera a mí, lo cual agradecí pues me estaba muriendo de hambre por la mísera comida que me dieron antes. Después de comer, me fui a acostar sacando una bolsa de dormir de mi maleta.

Yo: (Diablos, me había distraído tanto con lo del nuevo mundo y mis juguetes volviéndose reales que olvide que tenía esto.)- Me maldije a mí mismo por no haber pensado en esto y haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de dormir mejor la noche anterior. Cuando me acosté, el Cross-Z Dragón se puso a mi lado para descansar.- (Debe de estar programado para cuidarme como lo hizo con Banjo Ryuga.)-Deduje viéndolo.

Louise: Dime…-En eso escuche a mi maestra hablarme.- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

Yo: Pues… sí, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Cuestione.

Louise: Es que como no eres de este mundo, no podrás volver a ver a tu familia y amigos... ¿No los extrañas?- Pregunto y yo entendí, por lo que solo suspire para responder algo que no quería hablar, pero parece que no se puede evitar.

Yo: Te seré sincero, realmente no tengo una razón para querer volver.-Dije seriamente.- Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 9 años y desde entonces mis tíos me cuidaron. Pero ellos también murieron cuando les llegó la hora hace un año. Tampoco tengo verdaderos amigos, pues ellos se quedaban conmigo para que les ayudara en los trabajos y estudios, cuando ya no me necesitaron no me volvieron a hablar aunque yo sea el que iniciaba la conversación.- Dije recordando todos mis eventos, a decir verdad, me sentía muy solo y simplemente seguí avanzando porque eso querría mi familia.- Además, el ultimo ser que considere como mi familia murió hace una semana, por lo que no tengo ninguna razón para volver a mi viejo mundo.

Louise: Lo siento por hacerte recordar eso.-Dijo con un tono más deprimente.

Yo: No te preocupes, esto es algo que debo afrontar de todos modos. No puedo quedarme en el pasado por siempre y sé que mi familia querría que buscara mi felicidad. Así que quien sabe si aquí encontrare mi propósito, puede que sea la razón por la que el destino me trajo como tu familiar, para que pudiera encontrarlo y hacer mi vida.-Dije con una leve risa.

Louise: Entonces… ¿Realmente te quedaras conmigo?-Dijo con un tono esperanzada.

Yo: Ya te dije que si, además…-Dije levantando mi mano izquierda al aire.- Estas marcas son prueba que soy tu familiar, por lo tanto te cuidare hasta que uno de los dos haya muerto. Y como ahora soy Build, tengo el gran poder de la ciencia y evolución para protegerte, por lo que puedes estar tranquila-Dije firme.

Louise: Gracias.-Dijo en tono feliz.- Buenas noches, Yuu.

Yo: Buenas noches, Louise.-Dije devolviéndole la respuesta.

En eso ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

-Al día siguiente—

Ahora me encontraba con Louise caminando hacia su salón, pues le había pedido si podía entrar con ella para saber más de este mundo. Ella no quiso al principio, pero al final accedió a mi petición.

Antes de dirigirnos a su salón habíamos ido al comedor y gracias a ella me entregaron un plato más digno y contundente para comer, algo que me alegro pues me estaba muriendo de hambre. De no ser por los soufflés que me dio Katie ayer, no sé en qué estado estaría ahora.

Mientras caminábamos, todos los estudiantes que estaban a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaban viendo y susurrando.

Chico X: Mira, ese es el familiar plebeyo que venció a Guiche.

Chico X: Si, pero no creo que sea un plebeyo. Lo más probable es que sea un caballero disfrazado, esos movimientos no eran de un aficionado.

Chico X: Yo digo que es un noble disfrazado, por esa armadura mágica que uso. ¿Acaso no la viste?

Ese era el comentario de los chicos, mientras que el de las chicas…

Chica X: Mira, ahí va el Familiar de la Zero.

Chica X: No te parece lindo~.

Chica X: ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Chica X: Lindo, fuerte y según oí el acepto el duelo para proteger a una plebeya, por lo que lo hace un caballero protector al tener esa genial armadura.

Chica X: Que envidia me da esa Vallière, quisiera que el fuera mi familiar.

Esos eran unos de los muchos comentarios que hicieron de mi lo cual me alegro y avergonzó al mismo tiempo, dado que nadie ha pensado de esa forma sobre mí. Pero de repente sentí un escalofrió y fije mi mirada a la fuente.

Era la tal Kirche que normalmente discute con Louise, ella me estaba viendo con un sonrojo notorio. Pero lo que daba miedo era su mirada, pues parecía la de un depredador observando a su presa y yo era esa presa. En mi preocupación me acerque a mi ama.

Yo: Oye Louise, esa chica pelirroja con quien normalmente peleas me está viendo raro y ya me está comenzando a asustar. Me tienes algún consejo sobre ella.-Le susurre, en eso ella ve a Kirche y se acerca a mí.

Louise: Mantente alejado lo más que puedas de ella, no le hables o si no te arrepentirás.-Dijo seriamente y yo asentí.

Normalmente diría que eso podría ser una exageración, pero el sentimiento que me da no es nada bueno y debe de conocerla bien por todas las peleas que tiene con ella. Por lo que tomare seriamente el consejo.

¿?: Hola Louise, como te encuentras.-Dijo una voz femenina.

¿?: B-Buenos días.-Dijo otra pero más nerviosa.

Fije mí mirada a la fuente para encontrarme a 2 chicas, una pelirroja de ojos rojos y una peli celeste con un tono verdoso de ojos del mismo color, aunque esta última se encontraba escondida detrás de la otra.

Louise: ¡María! ¡Sicily! ¡Por fin volvieron!-La peli rosa se acercó a ellas.- ¡Me alegro de verlas!- Dijo feliz y por lo que puedo ver, son amigas suyas.

María: Digo lo mismo.-Contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

En eso la pelirroja se fija en mí.

María: Oh~, tú debes ser el familiar de Louise.-Dijo acercándose a mi.- Es un gusto conocer al sujeto que venció y puso en su lugar al presumido de Guiche. Yo soy María von Messina.-Dijo mientras se presentaba.

Yo: Igualmente, soy Yatagami Yuuto.- Respondí.

María: ¿Yatagami? Que nombre más raro.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yo: Te equivocas, mi nombre es Yuuto y Yatagami es mi apellido.-Dije corrigiendo el error.

María: Con que el nombre y el apellido están invertidos. ¿Eres de Ishen?-Pregunto.

Yo: ¿Ishen?- Pregunte, fije mi mirada a la pequeña peli rosa y ella me miraba diciendo que inventara algo.- B-Bueno, no soy de ahí. Vengo de un lugar muy lejano, pero tengo descendencia de ese lugar, por lo que pusieron mi nombre en ese orden por costumbre.- Respondí diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente

María: Ya veo.- Dijo no muy convencida.

Yo: (Luego tendré que preguntarle a Louise sobre ese lugar en otro momento.).- Pensé para no tener problemas futuros.-De todos modos, me alegra saber que eres amiga de mi ama. Es un placer conocerla señorita María.- Dije respetuosamente haciendo una leve reverencia recordando mi posición.

María: No seas tan formal, no quiero que me trates con ese tipo de actitud porque no me agradan mucho los formalismos. Además vi que no es lo tuyo.-Dijo mientras daba una sonrisa.

Dirigí mi mirada a Louise para ver que piensa y ella al percatar mi intención solo asintió.

Yo: Muy bien, en ese caso. Es un gusto poder conocerte María-san.-Dije con menos formalismo y extendí mi mano.

María: Con María está bien.-Dijo y en eso ella movió su mirada a la persona detrás suyo.- Vamos Sicily, también debes saludarlo.

En eso forzó a la chica que tenía detrás de ella a pararse frente de mí.

Sicily: M-Mucho gusto, s-soy S-Sicily von Claude.-Dijo tímidamente con un pequeño sonrojo.

Ahora que la veía mejor, me pude fijar mejor en sus facciones y puedo decir que es toda una belleza y esa actitud tímida solo agrega puntos de lindura a su favor.

Yo: Igualmente.- Dije y extendí mi mano hacia ella, pero ella solo se la quedo viendo por lo que supuse lo que estaba sucediendo.- Perdón por mi rudeza, creo que me pase de la raya con usted por haber aceptado la petición de María.-Dije respetuosamente.

Sicily: ¡N-No! ¡No es eso!- Grito nerviosa y de repente tomo mi mano con ambas suyas y empezó a moverla de arriba debajo de forma rápida.- ¡Es un placer conocerte!

Ante eso, tanto yo como las dos chicas la vimos sorprendidos.

María: ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto por la actitud de su amiga y en eso ella se da cuenta de lo que hizo.

Sicily: ¡P-P-Perdón!-Grito sonrojada soltando mi mano.

Yo: No importa.-Dije con un pequeño sonrojo pues la acción me tomo por sorpresa.- Oye Louise, de casualidad tienes más amigos que ellas dos.-Le pregunte a la chica que no había hablado en un tiempo para cambiar el tema.

Louise: ¿Eh? Ah sí, tengo más amigos.-Dijo recuperándose del shock.- Aparte de ellas tengo a otros 9 amigos, somos un grupo de 12 en total.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

María: Entre los que asistimos en la escuela, somos los únicos que tratamos a Louise como igual a pesar de sus fallos en sus hechizos. Pues creemos en ella y que lograra hacer magia como se debe algún día.-Dijo sonriendo y Sicily asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

Ante eso Louise puso una cara de felicidad y yo también pues ella no estaba sola.

Yo: En ese caso, ¿Los podría conocer?-Pregunte queriendo verlos cara a cara.

Sicily: Claro, pero tendrás que esperar dado que el resto están en sus misiones.-Dijo ella.

Yo: ¿Misión?- Pregunte confundido.

María: ¿No lo sabes? Veras, en esta academia permite que los alumnos puedan tener una licencia como aventurero y hacer misiones en el gremio ubicado aquí en Tristain. Se hace para que los alumnos puedan conseguir experiencia en combates para el uso de su magia y también que tengan mejor condición física, incentivándolos con puntos extras y promociones del reino según sean los resultados obtenidos y/o acumulados, aparte del dinero de la recompensa. Si el alumno piensa en ir a una misión tendrá que avisar a un profesor, para preparar el material por faltar a clases para así pueda recuperar las clases perdidas según sea el tiempo que le tome, pero se le puede reduce la recuperación según la dificultad de la misión.-Explico de forma detallada y yo entendí pues lo de ser aventurero es algo que aparece en los RPG.

Sicily: Nosotras acabamos de regresar ayer de la que estuvimos, pero el resto aún sigue en las suyas pues escogieron unas más difíciles.-Dijo ella.

Yo: Y de que se trataba su misión.-Pregunte queriendo saber cómo era pues es un mundo de fantasía.

María: Se trataba de ahuyentar una manada de lobos cornudos que provocaban problemas en una aldea. Los eliminamos juntas, aunque yo fui quien se deshizo de la mayoría y Sicily curo a algunos aldeanos que se encontraban heridos.-Dijo ella orgullosa.

Ante eso me preguntaban cómo eran esos lobos, por lo que después tendré que investigar.

Luego de la conversación, entramos al salón de clase y me senté junto a Louise mientras que María y Sicily se sentaron en la parte superior nuestro, en eso pude ver a Guiche que estaba sentado más lejos de nosotros y tratando de ocultarse con su capa al momento de verme.

Pensé que ya no podría caer más bajo, pero nuevamente me equivoque. Y aunque lo que hizo estuvo mal, no puedo permitir que siga así, pues en parte fui yo quien provoco esa actitud temerosa por lo que tendré que hablar con el luego.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar, por lo que saque mi tableta digital con un lápiz electrónico. Como iba a ir a una clase, me traje conmigo mi mochila con solo útiles que servirían para tomar apuntes y también me traje el Build Driver junto con algunas botellas por si se da la necesidad.

Louise: ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto señalando la tableta.

Yo: Es mi tableta digital. Piensa en el como un libro de apuntes con hojas casi infinitas y que se guardan dentro de la misma, pero solo se puede escribir si tienes un lápiz electrónico como este que fue hecho para que se usara en esta tableta.-Respondí y ella miro los objetos asombradas.

Louise: Tu mundo sí que es avanzado e interesante para crear cosas así.-Dijo ya un poco más acostumbrada por como es mi mundo.

La profesora llego y comenzó la clase. Mientras transcurría, aprendí que en este mundo existen 5 elementos mágicos, que son **fuego** , **agua** , **viento** , **tierra** y **vacío**. Pero el quinto y último elemento se considera perdido y sagrado puesto que nadie ha sido capaz de usarlo a excepción del Fundador.

Louise me había explicado antes durante la comida, que el fundador fue el primer mago. También que fue él quien dio cultura a la gente y poder mágico a los nobles hace 6.000 años por lo que es considerado un dios en este mundo.

Sin embargo, en la magia existen otros dos elementos que se descubrieron o se crearon con el tiempo y eran los elementos de la **Luz** y **Oscuridad**. Además había una magia catalogada como **nulo** , porque es un tipo que se cree variable del vacío, sin embargo solo es un hechizo por persona y solo algunos pueden llegar a nacer con ella si se da la casualidad, aunque existen una mínima cantidad de gente que por milagro pueda llegar a tener dos, pero también existe una raza especial que son compatibles con la magia que puedan llegar a tener más de un hechizo nulo. No pueden existir 2 personas con el mismo hechizo, solo puede ser similar pero no iguales.

Además existen hechizos básicos que no están catalogados en ninguno de estos 7, por lo que se les catalogo como **hechizos blancos**. Pues todos pueden usarlo y no son dirigidos para la batalla, sino más bien para el uso cotidiano.

Por otra parte, con el tiempo fueron naciendo plebeyos que han sido capaces de usar magia. Pero son incapaces de usarla como los nobles, pues su uso es bastante limitado en comparación a ellos.

Retomando la clase, la profesora estaba explicando la unión de los elementos.

Profesora: Cuando combinamos distintos elementos, el resultado será un hechizo más potente que tendrá distinta afinidad de sus elementos principales. De esta forma, el número de elementos que los magos podemos combinar determinara nuestro rango. ¿Alguien me puede decir dichos rangos?- Pregunto a alguien de la clase y en eso la chica rubia, la cual era la que estaba con Guiche ayer en el incidente, levanto la mano.

Montmorency: Yo, Profesora.-Dijo tranquilamente pero con entusiasmo.

Profesora: Adelante.-Dijo y en eso la chica se levantó de su asiento de forma arrogante.

Montmorency: Si puedes combinar dos elementos te hacen una clase **lineal**. Combinar tres te hace un **triangular**. Combinar cuatro te hace un **cuadrangular**. Combinar cinco te hace un **Pentagonal**. Y combinar seis te hace un **hexagonal** -Respondió claramente y sin detenerse, lo que mostraba su conocimiento.

Profesora: Exactamente, muchas gracias por su participación.-Dijo ella y la rubia se sentó orgullosa.

Yo anote toda la información sin perderme de nada y comparándolo con algunos conocimientos animes que tenía en que aparecía magia o combinación de elementos.

Profesora: ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-Dijo para verificar si todos entendían o tenían alguna duda. En eso yo levante mi mano.-Si, usted joven ¿Que quiere saber?

Yo: Tengo una duda sobre eso de la combinación de elementos. Según mis conocimientos que he adquirido durante mi vida, cuando mezclas ciertos elementos estos pueden producir algunos efectos. Como por ejemplo al combinar agua con aire frío, puedes producir hielo. Cuando combinas fuego con agua, puedes producir vapor y así sucesivamente. Pero también puede haber algunos que re-potencien la fuerza de otro, como por ejemplo si combinas el viento con el fuego esto hará que el fuego sea más fuerte pues el aire aviva las llamas. Así que mi pregunta es: ¿Si se combinaran los elementos de esa forma con magia, se podría producir los mismos resultados?-Pregunte y en eso todos me vieron con un poco de asombro por la pregunta tan detallada y la profesora me vio con una sonrisa.

Profesora: Es buena pregunta y para contestarla, puede ser. El hielo se le considera una forma avanzada de la magia de agua al igual que otros elementos, Además simplemente entrenando y manejando el control de tu elemento puedas hacerlo más fuerte. Pero hay una posibilidad de que si se hace lo que tú dijiste, también se pueda producir los mismos resultados y tal vez más. Sin embargo eso necesitaría más investigación, por lo que agradezco su punto de vista, ya que esto servirá para futuras referencias en investigaciones mágicas.-Dijo contenta.

Anote lo que dijo y Louise me miraba algo desconcertada.

Louise: ¿Por qué preguntaste si tú no puedes usar magia?-Dijo ella.

Yo: Pues quería comprender como funcionan los magos y su magia en tu mundo. Además esto me puede servir puesto que las botellas tienen su propio poder y algunas también controlan los elementos, por lo que esto me puede ayudar como referencia para futuros ataques.-Conteste

Debía a aprender más trucos, porque no sé si me podré mantener en futuras peleas si solo uso los movimientos que aparecían en la serie original de Kamen rider. Por lo que sería inteligente crear varios movimientos para tener en mi repertorio.

Louise: Ya veo.-Ella entendió.

En eso la profesora continúo.

Profesora: Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes ya pueden hacer uso de un solo elemento…-Pero antes de que pudiera continuar alguien la interrumpió.

Kirche: Señorita Chavreuse, me disculpo por interrumpirla pero tenemos a un estudiante que tiene una afinidad de "Zero" elementos en esta clase.-Dijo para luego mirar a Louise, algo que todos hicieron al final.

En eso por fin pude entender por qué le decían "Zero" y esta es la razón. Ella es incapaz de usar algún elemento, por lo que todos se burlan de ella por su incapacidad.

Eso no está bien y me molesta que se aprovechen de ella de ese modo solo por eso. Pero la peor es esa tipa por recalcarlo en medio de la clase para poder burlarse de ella con la ayuda del público. Pude entender por qué Louise la detesta, por lo que tendré que poner un ojo encima de ella por si acaso.

Profesora: B-Bueno, ella podrá llegar a usar un elemento algún día. Estoy segura de eso.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Kirche: Si claro.-Dijo para contener su risa como si le hubieran dicho un chiste durante la clase.

En eso algunos estudiantes trataban de contener sus risas al igual que ella y decían cosas como "Como si fuera posible" o "Ella solo es una Zero". Louise bajo la cabeza con una expresión de furia y vergüenza mientras que María y Sicily la miraban con preocupación, aunque la pelirroja se encontraba molesta por la actitud de sus compañeros. Pero toda esa burla se detuvo cuando escucharon un ruido y ese era yo agitando una de mis botellas.

Yo: Continúen así y no respondo ante mis acciones.-Dije con un tono afilado para luego ver a la pelirroja.- Y tú, si vuelves a aprovecharte de ella usando la situación como te parezca conveniente, te aseguro que no terminaras con un final feliz.-Dije con una expresión aún más grave.

Ante mi amenaza todos se callaron y expresaron algo de miedo, Kirche me miro sorprendida pues parece que nadie la había amenazado de eso modo.

Louise y Sicily se mostró sorprendida ante mi acción, mientras que María se mostraba feliz por como defendí a su amiga.

Cuando la clase termino, guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón. Al hacerlo estuvimos un rato caminando por el patio de la Academia hasta que Louise hable.

Louise: Gracias por defenderme.-Dijo en voz baja.

Yo: No hay de que, soy tu familiar y guardián. Si no puedo defenderte de unos bravucones mientras estoy presente, entonces sería un fracaso para el papel que tengo.- Dije seriamente.

María: Pero aun así me impresiona el cómo actuaste frente a la clase. Me siento feliz de que hallan tipos como tú que esté dispuesto a proteger a Louise.-Dijo animada.

Sicily: Yo también, el hecho que hicieras frente a un grupo de nobles sin sentir miedo es impresionante. Normalmente es August quien detiene las burlas de los demás, aunque usa argumentos sólidos y con autoridad para hacerlo.-Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Me preguntaba quién era August, pero suponía que era alguien de su grupo por lo que podre conocerlo otro día cuando todos sus amigos regresen.

Yo: Me alegra saber que tienes personas que te defiendan.-Dije a la peli rosa para luego continuar.- Además, me hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de protección, pues yo también recibí un trato parecido al tuyo pero el mío fue más físico que verbal, por lo que me desagradan los bravucones.-Dije expresando mis pensamientos y las tres se mostraron sorprendidas.

Louise: Hablas enserio, pero se supone que tú eres un prodigio intelectual que se adelantó a otros.-Dijo sin creerme.

María: ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto con una cara curiosa al igual que la peli celeste y Louise se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que soltó algo de información sobre mí.

Yo: Veras, de donde vengo usamos más nuestras cabezas que la fuerza física para ganarnos la vida. En mi hogar yo destaque teniendo varios logros al dar ideas, ganando bastante dinero para alguien de mi edad.-Explique dando una excusa.

Sicily: Ya veo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestaban si tenías éxito.-Pregunto en una voz baja pero audible.

Yo: Por eso mismo, muchos me tenían envidia por mis logros que conseguí, por lo cual pensaron que molestarme podrían ser o al menos sentirse superiores a mí. Por eso se la pasaban golpeándome, derramaban jugo sobre mi o me lanzaban cosas; y al ser menor de edad en ese tiempo, poco podía hacer enfrente a esas situaciones.-Dije con una sonrisa un tanto triste al recordar mi pasado pero sin querer dejar que me afecte.

Louise: Debió ser difícil para ti.-Dijo al imaginarse mi situación.

Yo: Tal vez, pero tuve consuelo de mi Tío, el cual me animo para no dejar que eso me detuviera. Al igual que tú, no permití que las burlas me impidieran seguir adelante y esforzarme en alcanzar mi meta y sé que tú podrás alcanzar la tuya. Sea cual sea.-Dije por experiencia y para animarla.

Ella mostró una sonrisa al igual que las dos chicas que nos acompañan mientras caminábamos, pero luego alguien se puso frente nuestro.

¿?: Esperen un momento, familiar de la Vallière.-Dijo un tipo de mi misma estatura y cabello plateado.- Soy Theobald von Ross y quiero desafiarte a un duelo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y tanto yo como el trio de chicas nos sorprendimos por lo dicho.

Yo: ¿Puedo saber tu razón?-Dije recuperando un poco la compostura.

Theobald: Por supuesto. Veras, a mí me gusta las batallas y siempre busco superarme a mí mismo con nuevos desafíos. Pero desde que llegue a esta academia he sido incapaz de hacerlo de forma seguida por la regla que tienen, por lo que solo puedo expresar mi pasión por las batallas en misiones. Sin embargo puedo combatir contigo aquí dentro de la escuela dado que las reglas no se pueden aplicar en ti y tengo unas ganas de pelear contigo después de ver tu demostración de poder ante Grammont. Por lo que me gustaría que aceptaras.-Explico dando sus motivos y en eso me junte con Louise para conversar el tema.

Yo: Bueno, se ve decidido no lo crees.-Le susurre a la chica al oír su explicación.

Louise: Si, pero no deberías aceptar. No es bueno que te metas en peleas.-Dijo tratando de que no aceptara el duelo.

Yo: Es verdad, pero esto me puede servir para adquirir más experiencia en combate y aumentar mi "Hazard Level"-Explique y ella me vio confundido.

Louise: ¿Hazard que?

Yo: Hazard Level, es una medida que se usa para saber la resistencia que tiene una persona ante el Nebula Gas. Este aumenta temporalmente a través de emociones fuertes, y permanentemente a través del uso continuo de las botellas purificadas y el rider system. Entre más alto sea mi Hazard Level, más fuerte seré.-Dije explicando el concepto y ella medito la situación.

Louise: Entiendo, pero no significa que debas aceptar el duelo.-Dijo ella.-Además él es conocido como "Silver Claw", un talentoso joven mago con grandes capacidades de pelea que ha completado por si solo un gran número de misiones del gremio. No es como Guiche.-Me advirtió.

Yo: Ya veo y ahora entiendo que será una pelea difícil si acepto, pero tiene buenos beneficios ya que como es un estudiante no corro tanto peligro y me servirá para hacerme más fuerte, además…-Dije mientras señalaba al peli plata.-No creo que él se quede con un no como respuesta, estoy seguro que nos seguirá a todas partes tratando de convencernos, por lo que sería más fácil terminar el problema aquí y ahora.

En eso Louise ve a Theobald y su mirada estaba combinada con emociones como la impaciencia y emoción. No parecía que iba a renunciar a la oportunidad de tener una pelea contra mí.

Louise solo suspiro para dar su respuesta.

Louise: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.-Dijo dando su aprobación.

Yo: Muy bien.- Dije para ver al chico.- Esta bien, acepto el desafío ¿Dónde y cuándo?

Theobald: ¡Excelente!-Grito de emoción.- Y sobre tu pregunta que te parece aquí en el patio en 20 minutos para prepararnos bien o necesitas más tiempo.

Yo: No, tengo lo que pueda necesitar aquí conmigo.-Dije señalando mi mochila.

Theobald: ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!-dijo dirigiéndose al lugar.

Caminamos hacia el lugar y los estudiantes que estaban a nuestro alrededor escucharon la conversación he inmediatamente corrieron los rumores, por lo que muchos se apresuraron para llegar a la arena.

* * *

-Punto de vista 3°Persona—

En el patio se veía a los dos jóvenes haciendo calentamiento para el duelo, mientras que los alumnos se reunían para ver el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar.

En ello se podían ver a dos chicas, una pelirroja de ojos rojos de la misma altura de Louise y una rubia más alta de ojos verdes.

¿?: Con que el familiar de Louise acepto un duelo, ¿Eh?- Dijo la rubia con interés.

¿?: Si y apuesto que será emocionante ya que con quien se enfrentara es contra "Silver Claw"-Dijo la pelirroja con dos coletas un tanto emocionada al recordar la capacidad del mencionado y los rumores del joven rider.

Ambas eran Claire Elstein y Rinslet Laurenfrost, nobles pertenecientes a unas de las familias más grandes en Tristain. Son amigas de Louise al igual que María y Sicily, quienes llegaron el día de hoy. Por lo que no pudieron asistir a clases para descansar del viaje que tuvieron, en eso escucharon lo que le sucedió a Louise y sobre el familiar que invoco gracias a una fuente, por lo que cuando escucharon sobre el duelo de inmediato fueron a asistir para ver al guerrero en armadura de su amiga.

Claire: No puedo esperar a que comience, Silver es un guerrero reconocido y se le proyecto un gran futuro como guerrero mágico en la guardia real cuando se gradué.-Dijo al conocer al chico.

Rinslet: Es verdad, pero está el familiar de Louise con su rumoreada armadura mágica, la cual tiene la capacidad de cambiar según escuche. También me dijeron que es un poderoso guerrero, por lo que esta batalla será emocionante.-Dijo analizando la batalla que se vendría por venir.

¿?: ¿Quiere que les traiga algo señoritas?-Pregunto una joven Maid de la misma edad de las chicas de cabello cortó color negro pálido.

Rinslet: Nada por el momento Carol.- Le respondió a su Maid personal.

Así como ellas, varios estuvieron llegando y esperando el encuentro.

* * *

-Punto de vista del Protagonista—

Me encontraba haciendo calentamientos para que pudiera estar listo para la acción, pero también fijaba mi mirada en la persona que estaba delante de mí. Louise me advirtió que él era muy fuerte y serio que dejaría a Guiche en vergüenza y pude notar que es verdad por la estructura de su cuerpo, el cual se nota que está bien entrenado y por lo que dijo ha ido a muchas misiones y peleas, por lo que tiene el poder de la experiencia a su favor.

Yo: (Debo ser cuidadoso.)- Pensé mientras armaba una estrategia contra él, pero como no sabía en que radica sus habilidades me costara más en poder ganarle.

También pude fijarme que las chicas estaban a un lado viendo con algo de preocupación pero en eso el peli plata llamo mi atención.

Theobald: He terminado con mi calentamiento ¿Y tú?- Pregunto y yo solo asentí.- Perfecto. Comencemos de una vez.

Yo: Por supuesto, entonces comencemos con el experimento.- Dije mientras me coloque el Build Driver. Saque la botella conejo y diamante y empecé a agitarlas hasta girar las tapas e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **Rabbit! Diamond!**

En eso la tonada rítmica se escuchó hasta que empezó a girar la manilla hasta que me detuve.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Dije haciendo la pose y las parte de las armaduras aparecieron juntándose a mi mientras se escuchaba una música Funky.

En estos momentos estaba usando una "Trial Forms" de la botella conejo y diamante para este combate.

Theobald: ¿Mmh?- Me miro curioso.- ¿Estas usando una combinación de las dos partes de las armaduras que usaste en el combate de ayer?- Me pregunto.

Yo: Así es, puesto que no estoy obligado a usar las mismas combinaciones, por lo que puedo combinarlas entre sí para tener más variedad en el combate.-Respondí.

Theobald: ¡Excelente! ¡Esta será una buena pelea!-Dijo emocionado y en eso yo saque una moneda.- ¿Qué es eso?

Yo: Una moneda, pensé que sería buena idea que el combate iniciara en el momento en que esta moneda toque el suelo.-Dije dando mi idea.

Theobald: Me parece bien, así el comienzo será justo para ambos.- Dijo mientras alzaba un poco más su voz.- Déjame presentarme como se debe, mi nombre es Theobald von Ross y soy conocido como "Silver Claw", razón que pronto descubrirás.- Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Yo: Mucho gusto. Yo soy Yatagami Yuuto o en el orden de su país, Yuuto Yatagami. Pero cuando uso esta armadura soy conocido como "Kamen rider Build".-Me presente, lanza la moneda al aire y me puse en posición de combate.- Espero que sea una buena pelea.

Theobald: Igualmente.- Dijo también poniéndose en posición.

Todos estábamos en silencio y viendo la moneda en el aire que comenzó a caer. Muchos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que iba a pasar, parecía que el tiempo se movía más lento haciendo que muchos tragaron saliva por la feroz batalla que pronto comenzara.

Mientras tanto, yo y el peli plata nos estábamos viendo fijamente aunque de vez en cuando echábamos una mirada a la moneda para comenzar en el tiempo exacto. Paso un rato y cuando la moneda finalmente toco el suelo… Ambos nos tiramos al ataque.

Yo use el poder de la botella conejo para incrementar la velocidad de salida para acercarme a él, mientras que el chico uso lo que yo suponía era el viento para embestirme.

Cuando estuvimos uno cerca del otro, empezamos con el intercambio de golpes. Yo lanzaba japs hacia el con algunos derechazos rápidos, pero él fue capaz de esquivar las mayoría y me daba algunos golpes en el pectoral o en el estómago los cuales pude resistir gracias a la botella diamante y aprovechaba para conectarle golpes. Cuando quise darle una patada, él salto hacia atrás y mando cuchillas hechas de viento hacia mí, use las habilidades que poseía en el momento, pues gracias a la forma que tenía podía esquivar o crear un escudo de diamante para bloquear sus ataques con más facilidad y luego lance unos pedazos de diamante desde mi mano izquierda para atacarlo desde la distancia en la que me encontraba.

Theobald: Eres muy bueno, has logrado esquivar y bloquear mis ataques con bastante facilidad. Hasta me has logrado dar varios golpes y debo decir que duelen, pero te advierto que aún no he demostrado todo de lo que soy capaz.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo: Ya me di cuenta.- Dije pues note que él no parecía ni cansado o agitado en lo absoluto.

Theobald: Bien, así que… ¿Por qué no incrementamos un poco más el nivel?-Dijo sacando una espada y en eso salió en un estampido sónico.

Yo: ¡WOW!- Me sorprendí dado el acercamiento tan brusco e inesperado por lo que apenas pude evitar el primer golpe, pero fui incapaz de esquivar el segundo.- ¡Argh!

Recibí el golpe de lleno, pero no se detuvo por que fue lanzado más cortes hacia mí, sin embargo fui capaz de resistirlos gracias al traje y esquivar algunos, en algunas oportunidades también le di golpes usando mi velocidad, pero él aprovechaba eso para darme cortes más fuertes. Viendo que no era buena idea seguir estando tan cerca de él, decidí saltar hacia atrás para alejarme y pensar en una nueva estrategia, pero el aprovecho eso y creo una ráfaga de viento que me mando volando hacia una pared.

* * *

-Punto de vista de 3°Persona—

Unos momentos antes de que Yuuto fuera mandado hacia la pared, todos los espectadores veían asombrados el duelo y más por el familiar que demostraba ser muy capaz. Puesto que muy pocos han sido los que han podido mantenerse en pie durante una pelea contra Silver Claw y más el mantenerse por tanto tiempo.

Entre ellos había un grupo de 3 personas viendo el encuentro alejados de los demás espectadores.

Colbert: Aun digo que debimos detener este duelo.-Dijo preocupado por el joven y su alumno.

¿?: No deberías, ya sabes cómo es el joven Ross. Si lo hubiéramos detenido, estaría quejándose durante un buen tiempo y sabes lo persistente que es sobre las peleas.-Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello gris ceniza de unos 25 años.- Además ayudara a que gane más experiencia y se calme un poco.- Dijo viendo la pelea.

¿?: Si me permite dar mi opinión Sub-directora Greyworth, no creo que sea apropiado dejar que sucedan tantos encuentros seguidos o si no la paz en la academia será perturbada.-Dijo una joven de 16 años de pelo azul atado en cola de caballos con el uniforme de la escuela.

Greyworth: No te pongas así, Ellis Fahrengart. Esto sirve para que los alumnos crezcan y estén preparado para las futuras peleas que llegaran a tener.-Dijo mientras observaba la pelea, pero su atención estaba centrada en el chico con armadura.- Pero debo decir que ese joven es fascinante.

Colbert: Lo dice por las habilidades que tiene aquella armadura.-Pregunto viendo y anotando la capacidad del traje.

Greyworth: No solo eso, también me fijo en la persona que la está usando, pues puedo ver sus capacidad por sí misma y puedo decir que tiene potencial.-Dijo sonriendo.

Ellis: ¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunto con duda.- Es cierto que es un notable guerrero pero…

Greyworth: Te puedo asegurar que él no es un guerrero.-Dijo sorprendiendo a ambos.- Puedo ver que el joven es un aficionado en las peleas, aunque conoce algunos movimientos básicos de auto-defensa personal, pero aun así no parece que sepa pelear, puesto que él aprovecha las cualidades de la armadura para sorprender a su contrincante, dado que sus movimientos en sí los de un aficionado. Pero aun así es capaz de ver la situación y adaptarse a ella, si tuviera que adivinar él pelea usando más la cabeza que la experiencia.

Ellis: ¿La cabeza?- Pregunto no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Greyworth: El joven usa más su intelecto y estrategias para las peleas, ya que uso esa combinación para poder analizar a su contrincante, pues con ella es capaz de esquivar los ataques, defenderse y/o resistirlos, dándole la oportunidad de entender la forma de combate de su enemigo y ver la mejor forma de abarcarlo. Además su capacidad de análisis es tan rápido que ha sido capaz de aprovechar las aberturas que crea su enemigo mientras sigue defendiéndose y entendiendo su forma de pelear.-Dijo admirando el potencial del joven.- Es un chico interesante, debe ser muy inteligente o a sufrido de abusos lo que le permite entender y adaptarse a esas situaciones con tal rapidez.

Colbert: Ya veo, no por nada la conocen como la "Dusk Witch" y una de las magas más poderosas que ha participado en feroces batallas.- Dijo impresionado por la observación que hizo.- Pero si es cierto lo que dice, entonces el joven tratara de ver una forma de pelea que lo ayude a ganar, ¿No es así?

Greyworth: Así es. Tras ver su capacidad de comprensión, apostaría que no tardará mucho en pensar en algo.-Dijo viendo todo de forma divertida.

La joven Ellis veía con impresión todo esto, pues es muy difícil que la "Dusk Witch" alague tanto a alguien, dado que apenas alaga a los guerreros más fuertes en Tristain. La chica se empezó a interesar en el chico, pues pudo notar que es alguien tranquilo pero dispuesto a defender a alguien cuando tiene la oportunidad, dado que ella también estaba en la clase cuando amenazo a sus compañeros por burlarse de su maestra, pero lo más destacable era su capacidad de combate a pesar de ser un aficionado lo cual es muy prometedor con los resultados que está demostrando en sus peleas.

Todo ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando el chico choco contra la pared y ella sin darse cuenta, se preocupó por el joven.

* * *

-De regreso con el protagonista—

Había chocado contra la pared después de ser empujado hacia atrás por la corriente de viento que creo Theobald. Esta pelea era muy difícil y apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Yo: (De seguir así voy a terminar perdiendo.)- Me dije a mi mismo puesto que él era más fuerte e experimentado en el rubro de las peleas que yo.

Theobald: ¿Qué te pasa, acaso es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo: Nada de eso, pero admite que me lo estas poniendo difícil con tu combinación de ataque.-Dije mientras me paraba bien.- Además para un poderoso mago de viento como tú, puedo entender por qué te llaman "Silver Claw", pues atacas como un lobo plateado a su presa con ferocidad y tu espada y cuchillas de viento son como sus poderosas garras que desgarra a sus presas.-Dije poniéndome en guardia.

Theobald: Eres increíble, no solo fuiste capaz de darme tanta pelea a diferencia de algunos otros con los que me allá enfrentado, sino que también me has analizado tan bien con ese simple intercambio de golpes en muy poco tiempo.-Dijo feliz.

Yo: Gracias.-Dije y extendí mi mano para tratar de convocar algo pero nada sucedió.- (Parece que no tengo el "Drill Crusher")-Me dije a mi mismo pues podría enfrentarme más fácilmente contra el si tuviera un arma.

Ante mi situación actual, decidí ir a atacarlo y tratar de cansarlo para tratar de dar vuelta esta pelea. Por lo que nuevamente me abalance contra él.

Theobald: ¡Así me gusta!-Dijo contento por mi acción.

Nuevamente empezó el intercambio, pero esta vez yo creaba muros de diamante para bloquear sus ataques en mi contra. Sin embargo el empezó a atacar con mayor ferocidad dándome dificultades para poder contratacar y haciéndome retroceder. De vez en cuando me alejaba también para arrojarle pedazos de diamante, pero el uso su viento para desviarlo y usando su impulso sónico, volvió a acercarse a mí.

Él era muy fuerte y sería mala idea cambiar de forma a alguna de las Best Mach de alguna de las botellas que estoy usando ahora. Puesto que RabitTank es rápido y fuerte con alta resistencia, pero perdería mi alta defensa y con su velocidad y ataques, estoy seguro que no tendría problemas en seguirme el paso. Mientras que GorilaMond me proporcionaría gran fuerza destructiva y una fuerte defensa, pero perdería velocidad por lo que sería incapaz de golpearlo mientras que el me atacaría sin descanso y aunque no me dañaría tanto, el daño solo se ira acumulando en mí.

Mientras pensaba, seguía esquivando y bloqueando a la vez que trataba de golpearlo, pero como me obligaba a retroceder tenía que saltar sobre el para no terminar contra la pared, pero el creaba una corriente de viento que me desestabilizaba en el aire provocando que cayera de pie a duras penas. El uso eso momentos para darme una combinación de espadazos y ataques de viento que apenas podía soportar.

Louise/María/Sicily: ¡Resiste!-Pude escuchar al trio animándome, por lo que me dio fuerza para continuar en pie. Sin embargo la pelea estaba claramente a su favor en este momento. Pero aún tenía la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de esta pelea si pensaba bien, dado que mientras transcurría esta pelea fui comprendiendo cada vez mejor su forma de pelear.

Según entendí durante nuestra pelea. Su estilo de combate radica en ataque cortante y a la vez constantes a gran velocidad, posee gran dominio en control sobre magia de viento en la forma en que las utiliza en una pelea. Él tiene una clara capacidad para ataques a corta distancia y a media distancia por lo que sería mejor tratar de atacar desde más lejos con un arma de fuego potente que su viento no pueda desviar, pero con su velocidad y capacidad con el viento el será capaz de acercarse a mí en un instante. Si pudiera usar algún método para mantenerme alejado de él, atacándolo desde lejos o con una velocidad mayor que cuando el usa su viento, tal vez podría…

Yo: (Un momento. Viento y disparos a larga distancia… ¡Eso es!)- Tuve una idea que tal vez me dé la victoria.

En eso cree un gran muro de diamante que nos mantuvo separado y aproveche ese momento para saltar sobre el para alejarme mientras se distrajo con el muro. Cuando ya me encontraba en una distancia segura de él, saque las botellas de mi cinturón y saque otras de color naranja y plomo para comenzar a agitarlas.

Yo: Veamos si puedes contra esto.-Dije para girar las tapas he introducirlas.

 **Taka! Gatling!**

 **Best Match!**

En eso gire la palanca y los tubos salieron haciendo el proceso de creación de la armadura, pero estos estaban con una sustancia naranja y ploma; y como bono extra el proceso de creación bloqueo los ataque que me lanzo. Cuando vi que era suficiente, me detuve.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: Build Up.-Dije y las nuevas partes se juntaron.

 **Tenkuu no abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!**

Ahora mi armadura había cambiado, pero era diferente a las que use anteriormente. Esta tenía un lente en forma de halcón en el lado izquierdo de la máscara, el hombro derecho con dos picos en forma de garras de ave, alas en la espada tipo ave, dos partes del pectoral, brazo derecho y pierna izquierda todo de color naranja. Mientras que el otro lado tenía un lente en forma de ruleta de pistola para 3 balas y una punta en un costado de ella en forma de punta de pistola en el lado derecho, el hombro izquierdo tenía la apariencia de una manilla de pistola, el brazo derecho tenía un protector con una salida en la parte delantera, pierna derecha y dos partes del pectoral todo de color plomo pero una parte de ese pectoral parecía una cinta que traía balas.

Esta era la forma HawkGatling de Build que sobresale en la velocidad de vuelo y ataques a larga distancia.

Todos vieron sorprendidos pues acabo de mostrar una forma que no se había visto antes.

Theobald: Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras ese truco guardado y puedo decir que eres increíble por ser capaz de continuar aun con el daño que te di.-Dijo impresionado por el cambio y mi tenacidad.

Yo: Gracias por el alago, pero te informo que cambiare los papeles en esta pelea. Después de todo…-Dije mientras hacia el gesto de Build.- La fórmula de la victoria… ¡Esta decidida!

Cuando dije eso salte hacia el para golpearlo, hicimos un corto intercambio de golpes hasta que el decidió dar un fuerte corte. Pero antes de que me diera, yo salte y extendí mis alas. Al ver eso el trato de golpearme con una ráfaga de viento pero yo solo me moví para esquivarlo.

Todos los estudiantes: ¡Está volando!- Gritaron atónitos.

Theobald: Sabia que esas alas no eran una simple decoración.-Dijo con una mezcla de impresión y emoción.- ¡Pero veamos si puedes esquivar esto!

En eso él se preparaba para lanzarme una enorme cantidad de cuchillas de viento, veía como se preparaba hasta que…

 _"El poder de la botella halcón te da la capacidad de volar a altas velocidades y una vista más aguda. Úsala para ver y esquivar los ataques"_

Pude escuchar nuevamente esa voz cuando combatí contra Guiche y por la experiencia que tuve antes decidí seguir el consejo. El peli plata lanzo su ataque y usando el poder de la botella halcón pude mejorar mi vista cinética por lo cual fui capaz de ver el ataque más claramente y en cámara lenta. En eso use mis alas para moverme en el aire y esquivar los ataques, gracias a la capacidad de vuelo que tenía la botella halcón fui capaz de moverme fácilmente en el aire y a gran velocidad, por lo que no me dificulto el esquivarlos.

Todos los estudiantes veían sorprendido mi capacidad pues yo no estaba levitando como ellos lo hacían, sino que literalmente volé con gran velocidad y habilidad.

Extendí mi mano derecha tratando de convocar algo pero al igual que ante nada paso.

Yo: (Tampoco tengo el "Hawk Gatlinger", aunque estoy seguro que es uno de los juguetes que traje conmigo, pero no se encontraba dentro de mi maleta. ¿Podría ser que se perdió en algún lado?)-Me dije a mi mismo.

Ahora sin él, no tendría más opción que atacarlo de frente usando la velocidad de vuelo. Así que voy a…

 _"La botella ametralladora no solo aumenta el poder de fuego de las armas tipo pistola o armas de fuego de larga distancia, también te da el poder de disparar balas de energía usando el brazo izquierdo. Úsalo para atacar a tu enemigo a distancia mientras usa el poder de la otra para apuntar."_

Otra vez escuche la voz y si soy sincero agradezco el consejo, pues es muy útil para mi situación actual.

Extendí mi brazo izquierdo apuntando a mi rival, usando el poder de la botella halcón fije mi objetivo y en eso active el poder de la otra botella. De esa forma varios disparos salieron de mi brazo. El chico al ver esto corrió para esquivar el ataque y rodearse de viento para desviarlos por si acaso, pero el ataque era tan fuerte, contundente y rápido que fue incapaz de protegerse de ellos.

Theobald: ¡Agh~!-Grito de dolor por mi ataque, pues había modificado el ataque con mis pensamientos para que fueran disparos de choque.

El rápidamente se recompuso para mandar cuchillas de viento y ráfagas de aire tratando de golpearme o desestabilizarme en el aire, pero mi capacidad de vuelo era mucho para que ataques tan simples funcionen conmigo.

Seguí atacando y de vez en cuando atacaba en picado para proporcionarle más daño. He ido volando en círculo, agitaba las alas para crear una cortina de polvo o me elevaba lo suficiente para que me perdiera de vista, aprovechado las nuevas aberturas para disparar en zonas como en las piernas para impedir que se siga moviendo o en al pectoral donde le había proporcionado la mayoría de los golpes.

Yo: ¿Te rindes?-Pregunte estando en tierra firme viendo al chico que se encontraba con moretones y respirando con dificultades, aunque yo también estaba cansado.

Theobald: ¿Estás loco? ¡Esta es la mejor batalla que he tenido jamás!- Grito contento.- ¡No me podría echar para atrás cuando tengo una pelea tan buena! ¡Y pienso ganarla!- Dijo para ponerse en otra posición mientras movía sus brazos hacia atrás.

En eso vi como el viento empezó a rodearlo, haciéndose cada vez más grande y visible. Ante eso muchos se asustaron y se alejaron o hicieron muros de tierra para protegerse.

Al ver eso, sabía que él quería ponerle fin a esta pelea golpeándome con todo lo que tenía. Por lo que decidí atacar con todo también, para no solo hacerle frente a su ataque, sino también para responderle como se debe, con el orgullo de un hombre. Gire rápidamente la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **Ready, go!**

En eso mi mano derecha se empezó a acumular energía y un viento naranja se formó a su alrededor.

Theobald: ¡Toma esto!-Grito lanzándome un tornado vertical a mi dirección.

Yo: ¡Vamos!-Grite golpeando el aire con mi mano derecha y un tornado con plumas naranja salió de ahí de forma vertical.

Ambos tornados chocaron y parecían iguales, pero el mío tenía un poco de ventaja. Sin embargo ambos tornados cedieron y se destruyeron entre sí, sin embargo yo no me quede parado, pues me abalance sobre mi contrincante acercándome a él y dándole un izquierdazo en su abdomen.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

En ese momento varios disparos salieron de mi brazo golpeando al chico ferozmente, creando una pequeña explosión tirándolo hacia un lado.

Yo: Ah… ah… ah…-Respire con dificultad y en eso me di cuenta de cómo deje al chico.- ¡Oh no! ¡Me sobre pase!-Grite pues lo ataque con mucha fuerza y decide mi transformación para correr y ver en que condición estaba.

Theobald: ja…ja…ja…-Me detuve al oír las pequeñas risas saliendo de él.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos veíamos al chico sorprendido pues se estaba riendo como un loco.

Theobald: ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Aunque perdí, enserio disfrute de este duelo!-Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Muchas gracias por esta pelea.-Dijo extendiéndome su mano.

Yo: No hay problema y espero que podamos tener otro duelo amistoso algún día.-Dije mientras tomaba su mano, ya que la experiencia que me dio fue invaluable. Él sonrió ante mi comentario.

Todos los demás estudiante que vieron la pelea empezaron a aplaudirnos por la gran demostración que hicimos.

Estudiante X: ¡Eso fue increíble!

Estudiante X: ¡Los dos son muy fuertes!

Estudiante X: ¡Si lo hacen de nuevo, avísennos!

Todos gritaron y nos alagaban. Yo me sentí avergonzado por los cumplidos, pero también me encontraba cansado pues esta fue una dura pelea.

Mientras pensaba, vi al trio de chicas acercarse a mí.

María: ¡Esa fue una demostración increíble!-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Yo: Gracias, además pude aprender mucho de esto para futuras peleas que tal vez llegue a tener.-Comente.

Louise: Eso es bueno, pero es mejor que descanses.-Dijo.

Sicily: Déjame verte, conozco hechizos de curación y se algo sobre tratamiento médico.-Dijo acercados a mí

Yo: Por favor, te lo encargo pues realmente me dieron duro ahí.-Dije y en eso me fije en el peli plata.-Adiós Theobald, espero que nos veamos de nuevo.-Dije mientras me marchaba.

Theobald: Dime Teo, es así como mis amigos me llaman.-Ante eso me sorprendí pero luego lo mire con una sonrisa.

Yo: En ese caso, llámame Yuu.

Teo: Muy bien, hasta la próxima Yuu.-Dijo con su puño al frente apuntándome.

Yo: Lo mismo digo.-Respondí alzando mi puño chocándolo contra el suyo y me retire del lugar junto a mi ama y sus amigas.

Pero lo que no sabía en ese momento es que había 4 chicas que me veían con otros ojos. Una pelirroja y rubia con deseos de conocerme, al familiar de su amiga que demostró su poder. Una peli azul con lentes que quería saber más de mis habilidades y una pelirroja bronceada con un fuerte deseo de poseerme.

* * *

-Punto de vista de 3°Persona.-

Devuelta con los tres espectadores de antes. El profesor vio el desarrollo de la batalla y el cambio de situación que hubo en tan solo un momento con asombro. La mujer peli gris con una sonrisa y algunos pensamientos en mente. Y la chica peli azul con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.

Greyworth: Jajajaja, Ya sabía que el cambiaría el transcurso de la batalla, pero no imagine que enfrentara viento con viento. Fue muy impresionante que se le ocurriera esa forma de pelear, puesto que le dio la ventaja sobre su contrincante al atacarlo desde el cielo donde sus ataques no podían alcanzarlo y dando disparos veloces pero fuertes con precisión para debilitarlo.-Dijo alabando al joven guerrero.- (Además, su capacidad para aprender y adecuarse en medio de una batalla es admirable. Y si no fuera poco, en la pelea demostró ser astuto pero intrépido, letal en el ataque sin perder ese aire de cuidado aunque no en gran medida, pero eso solo demuestra que puede mejorar si se le guía correctamente.)-En eso ella puso una mano en su barbilla.- (¿Tal vez allá encontrado a mi próximo protegido?)-Pensó ante la posibilidad.

Colbert: No hay duda, pero esa armadura sí que es increíble si le dio el poder de usar magia de viento y la capacidad de volar.-Dijo anotando los nuevos apunte que tenía sobre el traje.

Ellis: É-Él es increíble…-Dijo en un susurro con un leve sonrojo por la pelea que demostró el chico a pesar de no saber pelear.

El joven sin darse cuenta atrajo una gran cantidad de interés en varias personas y esta solo seguirá aumentando con el pasar del tiempo

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas halcón y ametralladora a los lados-**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por el capítulo 2, originalmente era más largo pero como era demasiado largo decidí que la otra parte sea para el capítulo 3 que estoy a punto de subir pues lo estoy desarrollando bastante rápido. También es que hice que esas dos supieran quien era realmente nuestro protagonista y que poderes tiene, otra cosa era explicar algunas cosas de cómo funciona su mundo.**

 **El personaje que puse para la pelea no existe en ningún anime pues le cree un rival a nuestro prota, si tienen alguna idea de imagen para él, más detallada o usar la imagen de algún personaje, por favor cuéntenla pues servirá de mucho. Pero recuerden que debe tener el pelo plateado, una apariencia de 16 años y no debe parecer arrogante sino emocionado.**

 **Otra cosa que anotar es que tal vez algunos de ustedes ya hayan reconocido a la gran mayoría de personajes, pues son sacados de animes de mundos mágicos con la cultura de la edad media, aunque otros son sacados de una historia de Manga/novela. También estoy cambiando algunas reglas para el mundo de "Familiar of Zero" para darle más cambios a la historia haciéndola más interesante según como pienso yo.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea que quieran que agregue, por favor háganmela saber.**


	3. Ataque Smash

**Capítulo 3: Ataque "Smash"**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, me gustaría mencionar que me mandaron una queja de cambiar la apariencia de Siesta por la de Lulu pero sigue siendo ella, por lo que les preguntare a ustedes lo siguiente y es: ¿Quieren que le regresemos la apariencia original a siesta y metamos a Lulu de Death march a la historia?**

 **Díganme lo que quieren y yo veré como adaptar la historia. Y si tienen alguna idea escríbanmela para ver si me gusta y veré como meterla si decido hacerlo**

 **Ahora disfruten del show.**

* * *

 _Siesta: En el capítulo anterior, Yuu-san nos había contado de su origen, demostrando su confianza en nosotras._

 _Louise: ¡Un momento! ¿¡Porque eres tú la que está narrando!?_

 _Siesta: P-Pues, yo…_

 _Yo: No tiene nada de malo, además creo que al público le gusta la idea que ella la cuente._

 _Louise: ¿¡Y por qué no yo entonces!?_

 _Yo: No es por ser grosero, pero no creo que atraigas la atención del público de la misma manera que lo hace ella._

 _Louise: ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!?- En eso es sujetada de repente y arrestada fuera del lugar.- ¿¡A donde me llevan!?_

 _Yo: A un lugar donde no interfieras con la narración cada 5 segundos. Por favor continua con tu trabajo Siesta._

 _Siesta: B-Bien… Bueno, como dije antes Yuu-san nos contó que es de otro mundo y que las herramientas para transformarse son juguetes que se volvieron reales. El asistió a una de las clases para ser capaz de entender mejor este mundo donde se encuentra varado ahora._

 _Yo: En eso conocí a dos de las amigas de Louise que son María y Sicily._

 _Louise: ¡NO LAS LLAMES TAN CASUALMENTE, MALDITO PERRO TRAIDOR!_

 _Yo: Creí que la habíamos encerrado en un cuarto aislado, así que ¿Cómo pudo oírnos y cómo fue que su voz allá llegado hasta aquí?_

 _Siesta: D-Dejemos esa pregunta para otro momento… Continuando, Yuu-san fue nuevamente retado a un duelo donde se enfrentó al famoso "Silver Claw" y aunque fue una pelea difícil, obtuvo la victoria al final._

 _Yo: Debo decir que fue una dura pelea y que él era literalmente un lobo salvaje, pero eso no es nada que no pueda manejar._

 _Louise: ¡FANFARRON!_

 _Yo: ¡Enserio! ¿¡Cómo puede oírnos!? ¡Debería ser científicamente imposible que logre lo que está haciendo! ¡Y ella no posee magia que se lo permita! ¡Es todo! ¡Voy a recibir respuestas en este momento!_

 _Siesta: Y-Yuu-san, no creo que sea buena idea…-Yuu ya se había ido.- Pobre de lo que le espera. Ah cierto, aquí está el capítulo 3 y espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Ataque "Smash"**

-Con nuestro Protagonista.-

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación de Louise junto a ella, estaba sentado en un cumulo de paja mientras que ella en su cama. Ya había pasado algunas horas desde la pelea y gracias a Sicily, fui curado de mis heridas del combate por lo que me encuentro mejor. Ahora que estábamos tranquilos, había llegado el momento de hablar sobre un tema.

Yo: Ante esa pelea, entendí que debo adquirir más experiencia y un estilo de pelea si quiero ser capaz de seguir en pie en las batallas, no puedo confiar que siempre el poder de las botellas me salvaran de todas los combates.-Dije pues si no fuera por la combinación que había hecho, habría perdido.

También necesitaba poder pelear sin las botellas pues nunca se sabe si las tendré todo el tiempo o si el enemigo me dará tiempo para transformarme. Si no lo hiciera seria como Ben 10 que depende del omnitrix para pelear y cuando no lo puede usar, es casi un inútil pues se confía mucho de su poder.

Yo: Además necesito un arma, puesto que me resultaría más fácil pelear contra otros si tuviera una para las situaciones que la requieran.-Dije pues sería útil tener algo con que atacar.

Louise: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo seriamente.- En la pelea que tuviste, en el momento en que Silver saco su espada, se te complicaron las cosas y te hizo retroceder. Si también tuvieras una espada podrías haberte defendido de manera más eficiente y también habría la posibilidad de que ganaras sin la necesidad de cambiar de forma, pues la combinación que usaste en si era efectiva en su contra.

Cuando escuche su explicación, estuve de acuerdo puesto que con la combinación de velocidad y defensa que use podría haber vencido a Teo si no hubiera sacado su espada. Puesto que podía seguirle el paso a su velocidad y le sería muy difícil herirme con el poder de la botella diamante. Aunque no hubiera sido seguro de que ganara sin cambiar de armadura, el combate en sí hubiera sido muy diferente si hubiera tenido un arma.

Louise: Por cierto, tú me hablaste de algo que te hace más fuerte.

Yo: ¿Te refieres al Hazard Level?

Louise: Si eso, dime ¿En qué nivel se encuentra en ti? ¿Puedes saberlo?-Pregunto.

En eso saque una especie de guante, que resulta ser un medidor del Hazard Level que había hecho, el cual llame "Hazard Rank".

En un principio era un juguete que había hecho, use partes de un medidor de presión y una manija, la cual al sentir la presión da un nivel según la fuerza que se aplique. Cuando llegue aquí me fije que también se había vuelto real pues no había usado nada metálico para hacerlo.

Me puse el Hazard Rank, lo encendí apretando un botón y empecé a apretar la mano. En eso se empezó a apretar el guante en mi brazo hasta que se detuvo y un número salió de la pantalla, el cual era un "3.1".

Yo: Mi Hazard Level es de actualmente "3.1" por lo que solo he subido 0.1 desde que llegue aquí.-Dije pues suponía que mi Hazard Level debió ser un "3.0" cuando me trajeron a este mundo.

Louise: ¿Eso se podría considerar bajo?-Pregunto ella.

Yo: Pues sí, puesto que para usar el Build Driver necesitas al menos un Hazard Level de 3.0 y sé que se puede incrementar hasta sobre pasar el 6.0 y no sé si ese sea realmente el limite.-Respondí pues había dejado de ver la serie desde que llegue.

Louise: Pero aun así, con ese nivel pudiste hacerle frente a Silver. Si sigues incrementando el nivel, podrías hacerle frente a muchos magos poderosos y con un arma creo que podrías mantener la pelea hasta contra los mejores.-Dijo imaginando mi futura fuerza.

Yo: Eso no es todo, las armaduras que viste son formas básicas de Build y existen unas que sobrepasan el poder de la apariencia normal, por lo que si las llego a obtener difícilmente me podrían detener.-Dije y ella abrió los ojos.

Louise: ¿Hablas enserio?-Pregunto atónita.

Yo: Si, pues todos los Kamen riders han tenido formas mejorados de sus trajes hasta llegar a una que se le considera la definitiva. En el caso de Build, su forma final se llama Genius y es la forma que le permite utilizar los poderes de todas las botellas juntas.-Dije y ella se quedó impresionada.

Louise: ¿Todas? En ese caso creo que podrías llegar a vencer hasta los magos de clase Hexagonal.-Dijo analizando las posibilidades.

Yo: Eso creo.-Dije y me pare para dirigirme a la puerta.- Saldré un rato a caminar, necesito un poco de aire fresco.-Avise.

Louise: No tardes mucho.-Dijo dándome su aprobación.

Salí de la habitación y camine hasta llegar afuera. Me senté en el pasto y me quede un rato admirando el cielo estrellado junto a sus dos lunas.

Yo: Aun me resulta increíble la vista que tengo ahora y más el hecho de estar en otro mundo.-Me dije a mi mismo por la experiencia que he tenido y las que posiblemente estén por venir.

Siesta: ¿Yuu-san?- Cuando escuche que me llamaban voltee y vi a Siesta.- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas?

Yo: Solo me relajaba y admiraba el cielo nocturno. Pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva.-Dije para pararme e irme, pero en eso un sonido salió de mi estómago.

*Gruñido~*

En eso el silencio reino, pero luego se escuchó una carcajada.

Siesta: Jajajajajajajajaja.-Se reía sin control y yo solo baje la cabeza avergonzado.- Ven conmigo, antes de volver con la señorita Vallière creo que sería mejor que comieras.-Dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima de la risa.

Yo: Sera lo mejor.-Dije puesto que no podia refutar eso.

* * *

—Cocina—

Me encontraba comiendo unos platos que me habian servido en la cocina y unas personas estaban a mi alredodedor viendome comer.

¿?: Tendrás que disculparme por no poder ofrécete más que las sobras.- Dijo un hombre con atuendo de chef que era el mayor en esta sala. Él es el jefe de la cocina.

Yo: ¿Esta bromeando? Esto sabe estupendo. Me sorprende que sean realmente las sobras.- Dije pues su sabor era de primera.

Jefe de la cocina: Esas son grandes palabras para mí viniendo de "nuestra espada".-Dijo contento.

Yo: ¿"Nuestra espada"?-Pregunte mientras metía un trozo de pan en mi boca.

Jefe de la cocina: Así es, Siesta nos contó que también eres un plebeyo como nosotros y aun así te enfrentaste a un noble para defenderla y ganaste. Y si no fuera poco venciste al estudiante noble más fuerte de esta academia. Para nosotros tu eres el orgullo de los plebeyos.-Dijo explicando la razón.

Yo: Ya veo, pero no creo ser la gran cosa ya que gracias a los objetos que tenía me dieron la posibilidad de ganar. Tengo que aprender a pelear sin ellos o sino no durare mucho afuera.-Dije pues era la pura verdad.

Jefe de la cocina: ¿¡Ven eso!? A eso llamo yo un verdadero guerrero. Es modesto admitiendo su debilidad y con el deseo de volverse más fuerte. No como la gran mayoría de esos nobles arrogantes que creen que solo por usar todos los elementos son superiores a todos los demás.-Dijo para luego reírse de felicidad mientras que los otros trabajadores asentían contentos.

Yo: (Que gente tan optimista son los que están aquí presente.)-Pensé mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.- Por cierto, ustedes pueden usar magia o algo.-Pregunte curioso sobre ese tema.

Chef en jefe: Algunos de nosotros sabemos uno que otro hechizo que usamos usualmente para trabajar aquí. En mi caso soy compatible con la magia de fuego, por lo que lo uso para cocinar mis alimentos sin gastar materiales que me podrían llegar a servir en otro momento.- Explico.

Recordaba que algunos plebeyos pueden llegar a usar magia por la clase que estuve, pero quería confirmarlo para saber si es cierto.

Luego de un rato, termine de comer.

Yo: "Gochisousama deshita"- Dije y en eso todos me vieron confundidos.- Significa "gracias por la comida" en mi idioma natal, es una costumbre que se tiene para agradecer por los alimentos que se nos entrega.-Explique.

Chef en jefe: Oh, pero que buena costumbre. Todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo pues la comida no cae del cielo.-Dijo contento y en eso alguien entra.- Oh, Siesta. Al fin llegas.

Siesta: Si, tuve mucha ropa que lavar pero acabo de terminar.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Siesta me había llevado a la cocina, pero poco después tuvo que retirarse por unos encargos que tenía que hacer. En eso ella me ve.

Siesta: Parece que acabas de terminar, ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?-Dijo viéndome.

Yo: Sip. Estómago lleno, corazón contento.-Dije con una sonrisa y en eso me levanto.- Le agradezco por la comida que me entrego.-Dije dándole las gracias.

Chef en jefe: No hay problema, si quieres algo de comer con gusto te lo daré.- Dijo y yo me sentí feliz por eso.

Yo: Gracias.- Dije y en eso se me ocurrió algo. En eso saque mi "BuildPhone".- Dime, no te interesarían unas recetas que podrían ayudarte a tener más variedad en el menú y aumentar tus ingresos.

Chef en jefe: Oh~, soy todo oídos.- Ante eso, busque recetas que me parecían populares entre los estudiantes en internet y se las fui diciendo mientras él las anotaba junto a los nombres.

* * *

-En el patio.-

Siesta: Realmente hiciste feliz a Marteau-san.-Dijo sonriendo mientras nos encontrábamos en el patio platicando.

Yo: Si, su felicidad fue tal que me quiso dar un beso de agradecimiento.-Dije con cansancio, pues cuando le termine de dar las recetas de inmediato que quiso besar diciendo que era su forma de agradecerle a las personas, pero me pude salvar gracias a Siesta que me saco de ahí a tiempo.- (Me lamento por quienes han recibido ese "agradecimiento" de su parte.)-Pensé mientras temblaba imaginándome a varios tipos en esa situación.

Siesta: jajajaja.-Rio un poco y luego me vio con una expresión más tranquila.- Pero nosotros realmente somos tus fans ¿sabes? Te has atrevido a hacer cosas que nosotros no dudaríamos en escapar o suplicar clemencia.

Yo: No es la gran cosa, como había dicho, tengo objetos que me han ayudado a lograr lo que hice y sin ellos no podría hacer nada.-Dije pues definitivamente hubiera sido derrotado de no ser por el Build Driver y las botellas.

Siesta: Aun así, tú te decidiste ir y enfrentar a personas fuertes y en tu primer duelo lo hiciste para defenderme.-Dijo con un leve rubor.

Yo: Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, pues lo correcto es ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.-Dije tranquilamente.

Siesta: Pues para nosotros eso es un verdadero acto noble, ya que es algo que casi nadie hace aun cuando son capaces de ir a hacerlo.- Comento.

Yo: Tal vez.-Dije y en eso saque el teléfono viendo la hora. En eso me fije que habían pasado 40 minutos desde que Salí de la habitación de Louise.- Ya me tengo que ir o si no mi ama me matara por tardarme tanto.

Siesta: Muy bien. Buenas noches Su.-Dijo despidiéndose de mí.

Yo: Buenas noches Siesta.-Dije devolviéndole la acción y ambos fuimos por caminos separados.

* * *

-En los pasillos.-

Yo: Realmente es una buena chica.- Comente mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Louise pensando en lo buena que era Siesta.

Me mantuve un rato tranquilo hasta detenerme y quedar sorprendido.

Era normal pues algo estaba tapando mi camino y ese algo era una Salamandra gigante con una flama en su cola. De inmediato lo reconocí pues era el Familiar de Kirche quien me estaba viendo fijamente.

Ante su presencia aquí, decidí retroceder e ir a buscar otro camino para no estar junto a esa cosa. Sin embargo este empezó a acercarse a mí con una gran velocidad, hasta derribarme y dejarme en el suelo.

Yo: ¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo intento a Charmander!? ¡Si piensas en comerme, serás tú el que termine en un plato!- Le grite pero el lagarto me ignoro y me empezó a arrastrar.- ¿¡A donde me llevas!?

Intente resistirme y alejarme de él, pero la salamandra era fuerte y no me dejo ir hasta llegar a su destino. En eso me lanzo dentro de una habitación y se cerró la puerta de golpe poniéndose frente a ella sellando mi ruta de escape.

La habitación en la que me había traído estaba completamente a oscuras y se podían ver velas aromáticas encendidas, las cuales daban un ambiente sugestivo.

¿?: Bienvenido~.-Dijo una voz que me estremeció por completo y en eso la vi a ella.

Yo: (¡OH NO!)-Grite mentalmente por la persona que vi.

Era Kirche la que me saludo, pero el problema no era solo eso. Lo que radicaba el problema es que ella vestía un camisón purpura que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Kirche: Buen trabajo Flame.-Le dijo a su familiar y en eso se fijó en mí.- Es bueno tenerte aquí ¿Yagamani Yuuko? O era ¿Yatasagui Yuujo?

Yo: (¡Al menos apréndete bien mi nombre si me secuestras!)-Grite enfadado por alguien que no presta atención a las presentaciones que había hecho. Pero lo contuve y trate de ser amigable.- S-Solo con Yuu debería estar bien.-Dije tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Kirche: Muy bien Yuu.-Dijo para verme de una forma que me dio escalofríos.- Sé que no debería hacer esto pero no puedo evitarlo, después de todo tú encendiste mi llama.

Yo: ¿T-Tú que?-Pregunte asustado.

Kirche: Mi llama. Es simple, cuando te vi luchar contra Guiche en tu armadura, encendiste mi fuego interno de manera deslumbrante.-Luego de decir eso se puso totalmente sonrojada.- Pero cuando combatiste hoy contra "Silver Claw", elevaste mis llamas hasta arder más que el sol. Siempre soy así, fácil de encender, por eso me llaman Kirche "the Ardent" (La ardiente).-Dijo con un tono censual.

Yo: ¿Y-Y para qué me dices esto?-Pregunte haciéndome el tonto tratando de no ver la situación actual, aunque la entendía a la perfección y buscaba una salida.

Kirche: ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada de ti.-Dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho.- Así es el amor, siempre te llega tan de repente.

Yo: (¡NO! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡Tú solo buscas lo que está bajo mis pantalones!)-Grite en mi cabeza pues su mirada se concentraba en mi entrepierna, pero me trague esas palabras y trate de parecer tranquilo.- P-Pero que bien por ti, pero yo no estoy interesado y ya tengo que volver con Louise.

Trate de irme yendo hacia la puerta aun con el Charmander delante de ella, sin embargo Kirche se abalanzó sobre mi sujetándome.

Kirche: ¿Por qué quieres volver con esa Zero? Yo puedo entregarte varias cosas aún mejores que ella pueda darte.-Dijo acercándose a mí.

Creí que todo estaba perdido hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: ¡Kirche!-Grito alguien y en eso me fijo de donde provenía.

Era un chico que cabello castaño el cual flotaba delante de la ventana no muy contento.

Kirche: Ara, Sticks.-Dijo al reconocer al chico.

Sticks: No estabas donde habíamos acordado, por lo que vine aquí a buscarte. Así que dime ¿Quién es ese tipo?-Dijo con un tono enfadado.

Kirche: Lo siento pero estoy ocupada. Por lo que aplacemos la cita en dos horas, ¿Vale?- Dijo como si nada.

Sticks: ¡Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado!-Grito enojado.

Kirche: Mhg~.- Se mostró molesta y saco una varita apuntando al chico y en eso una de las llamas de las velas tomo forma de serpiente y fue directo al chico.

Sticks: ¡Agh~!-Grito de dolor para luego caer.

Yo: ¿No se supone que estamos en el tercer piso?-Pregunte preocupado por el caído.

Kirche: No te preocupes por él, es muy resistente.-Dijo para voltear a verme.- Así que volvamos en lo que estábamos.

Entonces ella nuevamente se acercó a mí y yo maldije por no haber tomado esa oportunidad para huir.

¿?: ¡Kirche!- En eso una nueva voz hablo y se vio a un chico rubio flotando sobre la ventana.- ¿Quién es ese tipo? Se supone que esta noche íbamos a… ¡Agh~!- No pudo terminar la frase pues fue atacado de la misma forma que el sujeto anterior sufriendo su mismo destino.

Yo: ¿Otro amigo?-Pregunte un tanto asombrado.

Kirche: Así es, pero la noche es corta y no quiero malgastar más tiempo.-Dijo intentando nuevamente acercarse a mí.

¿?X3: ¡Kirche!- Gritaron 3 nuevas voces al mismo tiempo. Un minuto… ¿¡Tres!?- ¿¡Quién es ese!? ¡Dijiste que no tenías novio!

Yo: (Wow, cinco sujetos al mismo tiempo.)-Pensé asombrado por la cantidad de chicos que tenía ella y algo me dice que la cantidad no se detiene hasta 5.

Kirche: ¡Manicamp, Ajax, Gimlé! E-Eto, Dejemos nuestra reunión en seis horas, ¿Vale?-Dijo nerviosa.

Los tres: ¡Pero eso ya sería mañana!- Gritaron inconformes.

Kirche: Mhg~, Flame.- Se puso molesta y le ordeno a su familiar que atacara y en eso la lagartija se puso delante de nosotros abriendo su boca lanzando una llamarada sobre los tres.

Los tres: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron de dolor mientras eran envuelto en las llamas y cayendo al suelo.

Kirche: Por fin se fueron, ahora regresemos a lo nues…- Pero se detuvo antes de continuar dado que me vio junto a la puerta.- ¡Espera!-Grito lanzándose sobre mí.

Yo: ¡MALDICIÓN!-Grite pues mi escape fue frustrado.

En eso ella intento acercarse a mí, pero yo la retuve con mis manos manteniéndola lejos. Sin embargo me era difícil pues estaba demostrando una gran fuerza ¿Acaso su supuesta pasión le dio súper-fuerza?

Kirche: ¡Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tímido!- Dijo con felicidad.

Yo: ¡No soy tímido! ¡Sigo la ética y de ninguna manera dejare que hagas lo que tienes en mente en mí!- Grite poniendo más fuerza en el empuje.

Kirche: ¡No tienes por qué negar nuestro amor!- Dijo poniendo fuerza en su agarre.

Yo: ¡No existe tal cosa entre nosotros! ¡Jamás me figaría en una maniaca sexual infiel como tú y menos con lo mala que eres con Louise! –Le grite tratándola de hacerla entender que no la quería, pero cayó a oídos sordos y simplemente siguió con lo suyo.- ¡AUXILIO~!-Grite por ayuda con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Como si alguna deidad hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, dos personas interrumpieron en el cuarto.

Louise/¿?: ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-Fueron Louise y una chica de pelo azul atado con una cola de caballo y ojos rojos las que entraron.

Yo: ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Ahora por favor quítenme a esta maniaca sexual de encima~!- Grite ya desesperado porque esto terminara y en eso Cross-Z Dragón entra lanzándole una llama azul a la pelirroja obligándola a soltarme.

Kirche: KYAAAA~-Grito de dolor liberándome y en eso yo corro hasta quedar detrás de la peli rosa.

Yo: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Enserio se los agradezco!- Grite agradeciendo a ambas chicas por salvarme sin importarme que me viera patético y las dos solo me vieron un tanto complicadas para luego dirigir una mirada severa a la chica bronceada.

Louise: ¡Zerbest! ¿¡Que estabas intentando con mi familiar!?-Grito enojada a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en posición "Seiza".

Kirche: Nada, solo una pequeña platica.-Dijo como si nada. ¡Pero que mentira!

¿?: Pues a mí no me pareció lo mismo.-Dijo la peli azul para luego hablar en un tono más serio.- ¿No he conversado ya de esto contigo? Por tu culpa, la gran población de los hombres de la academia se ha convertido en idiotas adictos al sexo. No sabes cuantos problemas me has causado por las peleas que ellos llevan a cabo por ti e intentos hacia otras chicas.-Dijo enfadada y si soy sincero me imagina esa situación a la perfección, pero no a la cantidad de hombres causantes de todo eso.

Kirche: No seas tan rígida Ellis, en el amor no existen reglas.-Dijo con un tono sensual mientras me veía.

Yo: Pues de ser así, tendrás que seguirlas pues no me interesas y me gustaría que me dejaras tranquilo.-Le conteste tranquilo pero serio mientras aún estaba detrás de Louise.

Kirche: No tienes por qué ser tímido.-Dijo mientras levantaba un poco su camisón.

Yo: ¡No soy tímido! ¡Y deja de pensar que hay algo entre nosotros, puesto que no existes!-Grite ya arto de esta chica y sus estúpidos delirios ¿Qué tiene de mal en su cabeza?

Louise: Bien dicho.- Dijo contenta y dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja.- Ya oíste a mi familiar, Zerbest. Así que ahora no te vuelvas a acercarte a él.-Dijo de manera autoritaria.

Kirche: ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Voy a tomarlo y hacerlo mío!-Dijo decidida.

Louise: ¿¡Acaso no nos escuchas!? ¡Sera mejor que te detengas ahora!- Dijo enfadada.

Kirche: ¡No lo hare hasta tomarlo y llevarlo hasta mi cama!-dijo decidida y yo me estremecí.

Louise: ¡C-Como te atreves a decir tal cosa! ¡Mantén tus manos lejos de Yuu!-Dijo ya cabreada con un leve sonrojo ante las palabras de la chica bronceada.

Kirche: ¡Ja! ¡Cuando termine con él, estoy segura que no querrá apartar sus manos de mí!-Dijo confiada. ¡No podía estar más equivocada!

Ellis: Pues, yo no permitiré que lo hagas. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti cada vez que seduces a un hombre que te llama la atención y esta vez no dejare que te salgas con la tuya.-Dijo con un tono firme y autoritario.

Kirche: Y es por eso que estas sola.-Dijo en tono burlón hacia la peli azul que no lo tomo muy bien.

Ellis: ¡QUE DIJISTE!- Grito con venas saliendo de su cabeza.

Kirche: Lo que oíste, eres tan enojona que ningún chico se te ha acercado y dudo que lo hagan. Es más, dudo que algún chico se llegue a interesar en una amargada como tú.- Dijo para después tratar de contener una risa que quería salir.

La peli azul, que escucho todo eso, se encontraba parada sin moverse ni un centímetro y su vista era tapada por el flequillo de su cabello. Sin embargo emanaba un aura oscura que solo predicaba muerte.

* _Minutos más tarde_ *

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba a una pelirroja conocida acostada en su cama con varios moretones y chichones, totalmente inconsciente.

En los pasillos se me podía ver a mi junto a las dos chicas, aunque tanto yo como mi ama veíamos con algo de miedo a la peli azul que se estaba limpiando los puños por la paliza que le dio a una bocona que no sabe cuándo debe callarse.

Yo: (Guau, pero que brutal es ella.)- Me dije a mi mismo mentalmente pues no quería que lo escuchara y me hiciera lo mismo que a Kirche.- Estas segura que no tendrás problemas después de esto.-Pregunte preocupado por si la llegaran a reprender.

Ellis: No te preocupes, soy un caballero certificado a pesar de mi edad y la sub-directora me dio permiso de actuar como me pareciera conveniente para mantener el orden en la academia.-Dijo mientras ponía una expresión complicada.-Conociendo a esa desvergonzada, estoy segura que no se rendirá por lo que tendré que mantenerla bajo vigilancia para mantenerte a salvo.

Yo: Realmente te agradecería si hicieras eso.-Dije puesto que esa chica realmente me aterro con su intento de violarme.- Por cierto, yo soy Yatagami Yuuto o en el orden de su país Yuuto Yatagami. Es un placer conocerte.-Dije respetuosamente.

Ellis: Lo sé, tus duelos fueron un tema de conversación seguido. Soy Ellis Fahrengart y líder de los caballeros de Sylphid que mantienen el orden en la academia, un gusto.- Dijo orgullosamente.

Yo: Ya veo, si ese es el caso me quiero disculpar si mis acciones causaron problemas desde mi llegada.-Dije pues podía recordar que estuve en dos duelos en los tres días que llevo aquí y eso debió causar uno que otro problema.

Ellis: No te preocupes, tu solo aceptaste unos duelos de unos tipos que no saben pensar. Es más, gracias a ti las cosas se han mantenido un poco más pacificas por tranquilizar a esos dos.-Dijo tranquila pero firme.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi primera pelea fue con un tonto arrogante que se quería desquitar con los más débiles para no aceptar sus acciones, eso definitivamente traería problemas entre los trabajadores de la academia. El otro caso fue una pelea con un chico apasionado por los combates y si no hubiese aceptado estaría intranquilo causando desorden por un duelo.

En eso Louise me toca el hombro para que me fije en ella.

Louise: Tienes suerte, normalmente Ellis no es tan suave con las personas.-Me susurro al oído.

Yo: ¿Es muy estricta?

Louise: Ni te lo imaginas.-Dijo con una expresión complicada.

Mientras caminábamos un tipo se nos puso frente nuestro.

Sticks: Alto ahí plebeyo.- Era el primer tipo que fue derribado de la ventana por Kirche.- ¡Como te atreves a haber seducido a mi Kirche!

Yo: ¿¡Seduciré!? ¡Acaso no viste que fui secuestrado por esa violadora! ¡Si te la quieres tirar, por mi adelante!-Grite porque no quería tener nada que ver con ella, pero callo a oídos sordos.

Sticks: ¡No mientas, no hay forma que esa ángel haga tal cosa!-Grito enfadado defendiéndola. ¿Acaso no la conoce?

Mientras pensaba, el tipo se me acerco y me comenzó a sacudir con fuerza.

Ellis: ¡Alto! ¡No dejare que comiences una pelea por una razón tan estúpido!-Dijo y empujo al tipo.

Pero al momento de separarnos, algo cayo de mi ropa y al notar lo que era me maldije.

Yo: (¡OH NO!)-Grite mentalmente puesto lo que se me cayó era una botella con Nébula Gas sin purificar. Era una que me había comprado en una de las máquinas de juguetes pues es lo que me salió y la guarde en mi abrigo pues todavía quería seguir jugando. Podía suponer que también se había vuelto real si todas las demás botellas también lo eran.

El chico vio la botella que había aterrizado cerca de él y la tomo.

Sticks: Esto es de tu pertenencia, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego gritar.- ¡En ese caso veamos si te gusta cuando este rota!-Dijo empezando a apretar el puño.

Yo: ¡No! ¡No lo ha…!

*Crack*

Pero fue muy tarde y la botella se rompió y en eso un humo oscuro salió rodeando al chico.

Sticks: ¿¡Que es esto!?- Grito sin entender la situación y el polvo empezó a rodear su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo todo.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Se mantuvo de esa forma hasta que el humo empezó a dispersarse y dejo ver a un monstruo parado frente nuestro.

Yo: (Esto no es bueno.)- Pensé, puesto que el chico se había convertido en un Smash y por su apariencia podía decir que era un "Strong Smash" como el que apareció en el primer episodio, solo que este tenía la parte donde debería ser azul de color rojo.

Sticks (Smash): ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.-Rugió mientras se balanceaba.

Louise/Ellis: ¿¡QUE ES ESO!?-Gritaron asustadas por la creatura.

Yo: ¡Un Smash!-Dije y vi como la criatura se acercó a nosotros.- ¡Al suelo!-Dije tirándome sobre las chicas obligándolas a estar boca abajo en el suelo.

Sticks (Smash): ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.-Volvió a rugir mientras atravesaba la pared cayendo hacia el patio, luego de eso lo vi levantarse y golpear cosas a su alrededor.

Ellis: ¡Hay que detenerlo!-Grito saltando del hoyo que creo la creatura para ir tras él.

Yo: ¡Espera! ¡Es muy peligrosos que vayas por tu cuenta!-Le grite pero no me escucho.- ¡Maldición!

Louise: ¡Yuu! ¡Eso era el monstruo en el que el gas convierte a las personas!-Grito recordando nuestra platica de ayer.

Yo: ¡Es uno de los tipos que te puede convertir el gas! ¡El que tenemos ahora es un tipo "Strong", el cual su especialidad es su fuerza destructiva!-Explique y luego tome los hombros de mi ama para hablarle.- Louise, necesito que vayas a la habitación y…

Louise: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me vaya cuando hay un monstruo suelto!?-Grito furiosa.- ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Yo: ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Necesito que vayas a la habitación y busques entre mis cosas una botella vacía que es una como las que uso pero es completamente blanca sin ningún diseño! ¡Con ella podemos devolver al chico a la normalidad por lo que necesito que la busques mientras que yo y Ellis debilitamos al Smash y te ganamos tiempo! ¡De acuerdo!-Grite explicándole el plan y ella se me quedo viendo hasta asentir.

Louise: Muy bien, pero ten cuidado.-Me dijo.

Yo: Lo tendré y llévate a Cross-Z Dragón para que te ayude a buscar. Debería haber una entre las demás que tengo.-Dije y en eso ella partió.

Louise: ¡Suerte!-Grito marchándose con el dragón.

Yo: ¡Gracias!- Dije mientras me pongo mi cinturón en la cintura y saco las botellas de conejo y tanque.- Muy bien… Comencemos con el experimento.- Dije comenzando a agitar las botellas hasta detenerme e introducirlas en su lugar.

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

Empecé a girarla manilla hasta detenerme.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Grite mientras saltaba por el hoyo y la armadura se formó mientras estaba en el aire.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

La armadura se completó y yo caí de pie en el suelo del patio. Al hacer eso vi como el Smash estaba acorralando a Ellis, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo y pude notar que estaba a punto de golpearla, por lo que decidí usar el poder de impulso de la armadura para llegar con el darle una patada mandándolo lejos.

Yo: ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunte mientras le daba mi mano.

Ellis: Estoy bien.-Dijo tañendo mi mano para poder levantarse.- Sabes que es esa cosa.-Dijo viendo a la creatura.

Yo: Es un Smash, una creatura que se crea cuando una persona se expone a un gas venenoso. Por el momento solo te diré eso, puesto que tenemos que detener al que tenemos en frente.-Dije y en eso el Smash se levanta.

Sticks (Smash): ¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-Rugió tan fuerte que supe que estaba enojado y en eso uno de sus puños comenzó a salir fuego.

Yo: ¿¡Pero qué diablos!?-Grite sorprendido. El Smash lanzo un puño al aire y se creó una bola de fuego que se dirigía a nosotros.- Maldición.- Dije tomando a la peli azul en mis brazos y usando el poder de la botella conejo di un enorme salte para esquivar el ataque.

El ataque siguió su curso hasta impactar contra una pared y explotar. Se había formado una cortina de humo y cuando esta desapareció se pudo apreciar una pared totalmente destruida hecho escombros con partes quemadas.

Yo: (Que poder, pero lo más importante es que se supone que este tipo de Smash no posee esa cualidad.)-Pensé para luego teorizar sobre cómo consiguió esa habilidad.- (Podría ser que al ser un mago quien se infectó le diera nuevas habilidades a la forma que tiene.)

Ellis: A-Ano~.- En eso me fije en la chica que tenía en brazos con un gran sonrojo.- T-Te agradezco que me salvaras, ¿p-pero me podrías bajar?-Dijo mientras su sonrojo se hacía más fuerte.

Yo: Perdóname.- Dije casi en pánico mientras que la bajaba puesto que la tenía tomada de forma de princesa.

Ellis: N-No te preocupes.-Dijo aun un tanto nerviosa para luego aclarar su garganta y poner una expresión seria.- Dime, hay alguna forma de devolverlo a la normalidad.

Yo: La hay y Louise fue por ella, mientras tanto nosotros debemos pelear contra el para ganarle tiempo y además debilitarlo para que el método surta efecto y curarlo.- Explique lo que debíamos hacer mientras me ponía en posición de pelea.

Ellis: Entendido.- Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla. Ambos fijamos nuestra mirada en la creatura que atacaba de un lado a otro.- ¡Vamos!

Ante ese grito, ambos salimos impulsados hacia el Smash. Cuando estuvimos cerca de él lo empezamos a atacar. Ellis le daba espadazos mientras que yo le daba varios golpes.

De vez en cuando el Smash se enojaba y nos lanzaba golpes, pero como éramos más rápidos fuimos capaces de esquivarlo y aprovechábamos las nuevas aperturas para atacarlo.

Fuimos haciéndolo retroceder hasta que el Smash rugió y se rodeó de fuego.

Yo: (¡También puede hacer eso!)-Pensé sorprendido y por el fuego nos tuvimos que alejar.

Aun con la armadura puesta podía sentir el calor de sus llamas, por lo que supe que atacarlo de seca era mala idea.

Ellis: ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos acercarnos mientras este encendido.-Dijo viendo la situación.

Yo: En ese caso ataquemos a distancia.- Dije sacando las botellas halcón y ametralladora mientras las agite un poco, para colocarlas en mi cinturón.

 **Taka! Gatling!**

 **Best Match!**

Gire la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: Build Up.- Dije saltando hacia el Smash y la armadura se formó.

 **Tenkuu no abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!**

Cuando la armadura termino de acoplarse en mí, extendí mis alas y volé cerca de el para llamar su atención.

Yo: ¡Por aquí, trata de atraparme si puedes!-Grite mientras le disparaba para que apuntara sus ataques hacia mí.

El Smash de inmediato tomo la provocación y dio pequeños saltos como si intentara volar o algo parecido para llegar hasta donde estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía me lanzo bolas de fuego pero fácilmente las esquive. Yo seguía disparándole y Ellis le lanzaba cuchillas de viento para dañarlo. El monstruo se dio cuenta que no podía llegar hasta mí. Así que decidió atacar a la joven que tenía cerca.

Sticks (Smash): ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.-Grito lanzándole una bola de fuego a la peli azul.

Ella pudo esquivar el golpe pero fue víctima de la onda expansiva de la explosión tirándola hacia un lado y el Smash corrió hacia Ellis mientras seguí cubierto de fuego.

Yo: ¡Ellis!- Grite mientras volaba a toda velocidad para llegar donde se encontraba la chica para tomarla y sacarla. Pero me di que no podría llegar a tiempo así que me puse frente del Smash recibiendo su ataque de lleno convirtiéndome en un escudo humano para cubrirla.- ¡AGH~!

Caí al suelo adolorido por el ataque puesto que este Smash posee una enorme fuerza y si le sumas las llamas al golpe no podría ser peor.

Ellis: ¡Yatagami Yuuto!-Grito mientras se acercaba a mí.

El Smash se iba acercando y yo aún no me recuperaba lo suficiente para poder moverme. Creí que sería mandado a volar lejos, hasta que vi como una flecha de hielo golpeo a la criatura deteniéndolo y apagando su fuego para luego ser atacado por una bola de fuego.

Fije mi mirada en el lugar donde provinieron los ataques y vi a dos chicas.

¿?: Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la acción.-Dijo una pelirroja con dos coletas con una sonrisa.

¿?: Bueno, era de esperarse de nosotras, llegando al momento más importante.-Dijo una rubia de pelo suelto de manera arrogante.

Yo veía sorprendido, pues dos chicas acaban de llegar y nos salvaron. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, un destello plateado paso al lado de nosotros hacia el Smash atacándolo a gran velocidad y de repente expulso una corriente de viento que lo mando a volar.

El destillo se detuvo dejando ver lo que era o mejor dicho quién era y es alguien que reconocía muy bien.

Yo: ¡Teo!-Grite al ver a quien me enfrente el día de hoy.

Teo: ¡Hola Yuu, veo que te estas divirtiendo!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo: ¿Realmente esto te parece un evento divertido?- Pregunte sarcásticamente por su gran gusto a las peleas.- Pero más importante, ¿Te encuentras…?

Teo: Estoy bien. Nada que un poco de magia de curación no arregle y además estoy acostumbrado a las lesiones, por lo que esto no es nada.- Dijo relajándome y luego fijar su mirada en el Smash.- Pero más importante, ¿Qué es esa cosa?

¿?: También quiero saber, he visto muchas criaturas pero a ninguna como esta.- Dijo la pelirroja seria.

Yo: Se le conoce como Smash y es de una clase "Strong", daré los detalles para otro momento cuando terminemos de lidiar con él.-Dije serio pues no teníamos tiempo para explicaciones.

¿?: Me parece bien, puesto que se está levantando y no parece contento.- Dijo la rubia y vimos al Smash tambaleando mientras se levantaba.

Sticks (Smash): ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-Rugió furiosamente y nuevamente se envolvió en fuego.

Teo: A eso yo le digo estar encendido.- Bromeo al verlo.

Ellis: ¡No es tiempo para bromas! ¡Si no lo detenemos terminara incendiando la academia!-Dijo seriamente mientras preparaba su espada.

¿?: En ese caso dejemos de hablar y preparémonos para acabar con ese monstruo.-Dijo con tono serio, en tanto saca un látigo que tenía en su cintura.

Yo: ¡NO! ¡No debemos matarlo!-Grite al nuevo grupo que llego.

Teo: ¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¿¡Por qué deberíamos mantenerlo vivo!?-Grito sin comprender.

Yo: ¡Lo que pasa es que ese monstruo es un estudiante que fue infectado por un gas venenoso que lo convirtió en eso!-Explique lo más rápido que pude.

¿?: ¿Hablas enserio?-Pregunto la rubia sin poder creerme.

Ellis: Lamentablemente sí, pero hay una cura y Louise de la Vallière fue por ella así que debemos ganarle tiempo mientras que regresa.- Dijo a los tres chicos.

Yo: Además debemos debilitarlo lo suficiente para que el método surta efecto en él.-Dije dando más detalles.

Teo: Entonces tendremos que darle duro.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos nos preparamos para la pelea, en tanto el Smash solo golpeaba lo que había a su alrededor.

¿?: Primero hagamos algo con esas molestas llamas.-Dijo la rubia lanzando una flecha de hielo a la criatura, dándole y apagando su fuego.

Ellis: ¡AHORA!-Grito danto la señal y salimos a su dirección.

Yo volé mientras le disparaba para nuevamente llamar su atención sobre mí. Teo y Ellis se rodearon de viento y lo atacaron con espadazos a alta velocidad, en eso le lanzaron una especie de bola de viento lo cual lo tiro lejos. Para rematarlo la pelirroja creo tres bolas de fuego y se las lanzo.

Sticks (Smash): ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-Rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho durante el tiempo de batalla y se encendió de tal manera que creaba olas de fuego a su alrededor.

Teo/Ellis/¿?: ¡Agh~!- Gritaron de dolor los dos usuarios de viento y la usuaria de fuego.

Teo: ¡Pero cuanto calor!-Dijo sorprendido.

¿?: Y que lo digas. Puedo manejar el calor, pero esas llamas no son broma.-Dijo impresionada.

Sticks (Smash): ¡ROOOOAAAAR!-Grito lanzando bolas de fuego de sus puños hacia la dirección de los tres.

¿?: ¡Cuidado!-Grito la rubia creando un muro de Hielo, sin embargo termino destruido sin esfuerzo por el ataque.- Pero que poder, es mi primera vez que alguien destruye mi muro con tanta facilidad.

Yo: Este tipo de Smash se basa más en la fuerza bruta, por lo que esa fuerza debió repotenciar las llamas haciéndolas más destructivas.-Explique aterrizando en tierra junto al grupo.

Ellis: Debemos hacer algo con esas llamas o no podremos acercarnos.-Dijo viendo la situación.

¿?: Podría crear una ventisca para apagarlo momentáneamente.-Dijo la rubia dando una sugerencia.

¿?: No servirá. Soy maga de fuego y puedo decir que con la temperatura de esas llamas será capaz de resistir tu intento y mantenerse encendido.-Explico la pelirroja.

Teo: Entonces como la experta en fuego entre nosotros, ¿Qué nos recomiendas que hagamos?-Dijo el peli plata queriendo una idea que sirva y la pelirroja se puso a pensar.

¿?: Podríamos atacarlo con fuego lo cual no se verá afectado por sus llamas, pero no resolvería el incendio. Sin embargo si pudiéramos arrojarle agua a alta presión, quizás podríamos lograr apagarlo y a la vez herirlo. – Comento su idea para luego bajar la mirada.- Pero el problema es que ninguno de nosotros es capaz de hacer eso.-Dijo con decepción.

Yo: ¡Pero que idiota soy!- Dije mientras me palmeaba la cara por olvidar algo tan importante.

Ellis: ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto sorprendida.

Yo: ¡Es que poseo una forma que puede hacer eso y no se me ocurrió usarla!-Explique mientras sacaba las botellas que tenía puestas en el cinturón.

¿?: ¿Hablas enserio?-Pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

Yo: Si y me disculpo por no usarlo antes.-Dije y saque unas botellas de color blanca y roja para agitarlas.

Las ecuaciones salieron rodeándonos y todos veían sorprendidos el acontecimiento hasta que me detuve y coloque las botellas en el Driver.

 **Harinezumi! Syoubousya!**

 **Best Match!**

Empecé a girar la manilla y los tubos salieron creando las partes de la armadura hasta que deje de moverla.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: Build Up.- Dije y las nuevas partes se juntaron en mí.

 **Rescue kenzan! FireHedgehog! Yeahhh!**

La nueva armadura se formó y mi apariencia cambio. Ahora la parte que era naranja cambio a blanco con un lente de un puerco espín, hombrera con pequeñas puntas y en mi puño había un guante en forma de esfera llena de picos. Por otra parte la parte ploma había cambiado a rojo con un lente en forma de camión de bomberos, una hombrera asemejando el cofre o capó de un automóvil y en mi brazo izquierdo había una especie de escalera telescópica de bomberos como protector de brazos.

Esta era la forma FireHedgehog de Build con la capacidad de golpes punzante y la habilidad de lanzar agua o fuego. Recuerdo que con esta forma el protagonista venció a este Smash la segunda vez que apareció y como esta versión puede lanzar fuego, es perfecto en su contra.

Todos los presentes me vieron con sorpresa.

¿?: Wow.- Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

¿?: Increíble.-Dijo la rubia quedándome mirando.

Teo: Nunca se te acaban los trucos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellis: ¿Cuántas formas tienes?- Pregunto impresionada por el cambio.

Yo: Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.-Dije con arrogancia y luego fije mi vista a la gran oleada de fuego.- La fórmula de victoria… ¡Esta decidida!- Dije y empecé a rosear agua que fue apagando el fuego.

¿?: Te ayudare.-Dijo creando un viento helado el cual fue apagando el fuego hasta dejar al Smash que aún se encontraba encendido.

Yo: Es hora de bajarte la temperatura.-Comente y lance un fuerte chorro de agua presurizada hacia el Smash.

Sticks (Smash): ¡BROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!-Grito de dolor al recibir el chorro que lo dañaba y apagaba sus llamas.

Teo: ¡Oportunidad!-Grito lanzándose al ataque y nosotros lo seguimos.

Teo y Ellis le daban espada osos, la pelirroja lo azotaba con su látigo y yo le golpeaba con mi puño derecho el cual era una mano llena de púas. Cuando quiso contratacar con un golpee, yo hice crecer las púas forzándolo a retroceder y cuando lo hizo recibió un flechazo de hielo de parte de la rubia.

El Smash estaba tambaleando tratando de mantenerse en pie y entonces empezó a desprender fuego.

Teo: ¿Acaso no se aburre de hacer eso?-Comento ya harto de ese truco.

Yo: Según parece, no.- Dije y en eso me puse al lado de le pelirroja.- Dime, ¿le puedes lanzar una bola de fuego?

¿?: ¿Eh? Si puedo pero ¿Para qué?-Pregunto ella viéndome.

Yo: Quiero hacer un ataque de fuego combinado contigo.-Le respondí y ella me vio sorprendida.

¿?: También puedes usar magia de fuego.- Pregunto incrédula.

Yo: Algo así, sin embargo me gustaría tu cooperación para enseñarle a no usar tanto el mismo truco.-Comente.

¿?: Interesante, tienes mi apoyo.- Dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

Ambos nos pusimos adelante mientras veíamos al monstruo. La pelirroja levanto su mano derecha al cielo empezando a formar una bola de fuego y yo levante mi brazo izquierdo apuntando al Smash.

Sticks (Smash): ROOOOOAAAAAAR.- Rugió encendiéndose por completo corriendo hacia nosotros.

Yo/¿?: ¡Veamos cuanto te gusta el fuego!- Gritamos la pelirroja y yo al mismo tiempo y lancemos nuestros ataques.

Ella arrojo una bola de fuego mientras que yo lance una llamarada empujando la esfera, impulsándola y haciéndola más fuerte. Cuando chocó contra la creatura esta creo una gran explosión tirándolo lejos y cuando se le vio mejor se notaba con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

Sticks (Smash): Greeeeeeee.- Gimió tirando de levantarse y arrastrándose lejos de nosotros.

Al ver esto era obvio que quería escapar, no obstante fue inmovilizado por unas enredaderas que sujetaron sus pies y picos de piedra que se interpusieron en su camino.

Louise: ¡Aquí estoy, y traigo la botella!- Grito una peli rosa que conocía.

En eso fije mi mirada y vi a Louise corriendo hacia nosotros junto a María y Sicilia. En la mano de Louise podía ver una botella blanca sin diseño en ella.

Yo: ¡Perfecto! ¡Con eso pondremos fin a esta pelea!- Grite y empecé a girar la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **Ready, go!**

Con eso la escalera telescópica de mi brazo izquierda empezó a extenderse hasta chocar contra el Smash llenándolo de agua mientras que él parecía inflarse como un globo. Después di un salto y con ayuda de mi extensión quede justo arriba del Monstruo.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

Así mi brazo derecho brillo hasta rodear mi cuerpo, la energía tomo forma de una burbuja lleno de púas. La extensión empezó a contraerse acercándome al Smash hasta que llegue contra él y lo golpee creando una explosión.

La cortina de polvo que se había formado por la explosión, comenzó a desaparecer dejándome ver a mí mientras me paraba y al Smash que yacía en el piso inconsciente.

Yo: Louise, arrójame la botella- Le dije extendiendo mi mano izquierda hacia ella.

Louise: ¡Atrápala!- Grito arrojando la botella hacia mí.

Atrape la botella con mi mano y gire la botella para apuntar a la creatura. Con eso el Smash comenzó a brillar y un polvo luminoso salió de él, yendo hacia mi dirección y entrando en la botella.

Cuando dejo de brillar, se podía apreciar al mismo joven que había roto la botella, totalmente inconsciente en el piso del patio. Mientras tanto yo, cuando vi que capture toda la esencia, cerré la botella girando su tapa.

Yo: Esencia capturada.- Dije agitando un poco la botella comprobando su contenido, pero al fijarme en la botella quede sorprendido.- (¿Qué le paso a la botella?)

AL fijarme bien en la botella, esta tenía la misma apariencia de siempre cuando tiene una esencia sin purificar que sería una forma inflada con un diseño de telaraña en ella. Sin embargo su color era diferente, puesto que las partes que deberían ser blancas y transparentes ahora tenían un tono rojizo en ella.

Yo: (Debo investigar esto.)-Me dije a mi mismo pues estos cambios podrían ser beneficiosos para mí.

Teo: Vaya, que buena pelea.- Dijo el peli plata estirando sus brazos para relajar su cuerpo.

¿?: Y que lo digas.- Dijo la pelirroja masajeando sus hombros.

Ellis: Por lo menos esto por fin se acabó.- Dijo la peli azul agotada.

¿?: Así es.- Dijo la rubia de manera simple.

En eso yo me fije que las tres nuevas chicas se iban acercando.

Louise: ¿Te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto con una cara de preocupación.

Yo: Estoy bien, gracias a esos cuatro pude manejar más fácilmente la pelea evitando más daños.-Dije mientras observaba el entorno que se encontraba con algunas partes destruidas y además quemadas por la pelea.

María: Aun así, este lugar se ve horrible. ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa cosa?-Dijo al quedar asombrada por el entorno.

Ellis: Mucho. Me impresiona que existan criaturas con tal poder en el mundo y eso que era solo un estudiante no hace mucho.- Dijo mientras se masajeaba el hombro.

Sicily: Ven aquí, por favor. Aprovechare de curar cualquier malestar que tengas en este momento.- Dijo acercándose a la peli azul.

Ellis: Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Por favor cúrame a mí también. Esa cosa no golpeaba suave ¿Sabes?- Dijo la rubia caminando hacia nosotros.

¿?: Pero a ti ni te golpearon. No exageres.-Dijo la pelirroja viendo con una mirada entrecerrada a la rubia.

Louise: ¡Claire! ¡Rinslet!-Grito contenta para abrazar a ambas.- ¡Cuando llegaron!

Claire: Esta mañana, pero como estábamos cansadas decidimos quedarnos en nuestras habitaciones. Aunque salimos y vimos el combate de tu familiar.- Dijo la pelirroja identificada ahora como Claire.

Rinslet: Y valla que fue buena pelea.- Dijo sonriendo la ahora conocida como Rinslet.

Yo: Disculpen por interrumpir el momento, pero ¿Estas son otras de tus amigas Louise?- Dije y en eso las tres se voltean a verme.

Louise: Así es. Estas son otras del grupo y vienen de famosas familias.-Explico con orgullo y las otras dos dieron un paso adelante para presentarse.

Claire: Yo soy Claire Elstein, soy una de las mejores magas de fuego en esta academia puesto que vengo de la familia "león de fuego Elstein"- Dijo orgullosamente la pelirroja.

Rinslet: Y yo soy Rinslet Laurenfrost, soy una de las mejores magas de Hielo de la academia y vengo de la familia Laurenfrost o también conocida como los "Lobos de la ventisca"-Dijo arrogantemente mientras sacudía su cabello de manera elegante.

Yo: Un gusto conocerlas, soy Yatagami Yuuto y familiar de Louise de la Vallière.- Me presente mientras deshacía la transformación volviendo a mi estado civil.- Es un placer.

Claire/ Rinslet: Igualmente.-Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

María: Muy bien, ahora que las presentaciones se hicieron… ¿Me gustaría saber que era esa cosa que ataco la academia?- Dijo queriendo respuestas.

Sicily: Yo también quiero saber, además ese monstruo era un estudiante por lo que ¿Cómo fue que se transformó?-Dijo viendo al chico que seguía tirado.

Teo: Igual por aquí. He visto muchas cosas por parte de aventuras que he tenido junto a mi padre o en mis misiones del gremio, pero nunca antes he visto u oído algo llamado "Smash" como tú lo llamaste.- Dijo mientras se acercó a mí con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Ellis: Quiero hablar sobre eso ahora, tú me dijiste que me darías los detalles cuando termináramos y ahora es el momento.- Dijo al terminar su tratamiento y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Yo: Muy bien, hablare sobre el tema pero en otro lugar porque es complicado.-Dije pues no veía escapatoria de la explicación.

¿?: En ese caso vengan conmigo, ya que hay otras personas que quieren saber sobre el asunto.-Dijo una voz desconocida para mí.

Al oírla todos volteamos a ver de dónde provenía y vimos a una mujer de unos 25 años con cabello gris ceniza.

Todas la chicas: ¡Sub-directora Greyworth!- Gritaron todas a excepción de mí y Teo.

Yo: ¿Quién es?- Susurre a Louise y ella fue hacia mi oreja para responderme.

Louise: Es la Sub-directora Greyworth, una de las pocas magas que ha llegado a clase hexagonal y una de las magas más poderosas de todo Tristán. Se le conoce como "Dusk Witch" ya que se especializa en magia de oscuridad.- Explico susurrándome y yo abrí mis ojos ante la revelación.

Si eso era cierto, ella me podría patear el trasero sin esfuerzo en mi estado actual.

Greyworth: Así que, ¿Podrían venir conmigo?-Dijo en tono suave, sin embargo todo mi ser me decía que ella lo estaba ordenando y que no podía decirle que no.

Yo: M-Muy bien, pero que hacemos con él.-Dije algo asustado señalando al chico que todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Greyworth: Ya mande a alguien a por el por lo que no tienes que preocuparte.- Dije y en eso se dio la vuelta.- Si no hay nada más, entonces síganme.- Dijo para caminar.

En eso todos caminamos siguiendo a la mujer.

* * *

-Oficina del Director.-

Osmond: Ahora joven me gustaría una explicación de lo sucedido, ¿Si no le molesta?- Dijo un hombre mayor con una enorme barba y bigote blanco sentado mientras me veía.

En estos momentos me encontraba en la oficina del director junto al grupo que fue testigo del Smash y la tal Greyworth. Cuando llegamos vimos a tres adultos y cada uno se presentó.

Primero estaba el director de la escuela quien era el Viejo Osmond, un hombre de entre 60 u 70 años según veo y es quien maneja la escuela.

La siguiente era la señorita Longueville, una mujer de alrededor de 23 años de cabello verde atado y usaba gafas. Ella es la secretaria del director.

Por ultimo estaba el Señor Colbert, él es uno de los profesores de esta escuela y es quien estuvo presente en el día de mi convocación. Lo recuerdo puesto que fue el quien me pidió que le mostrara las extrañas marcas que se encontraban en mi mano izquierda.

Al terminar la presentación, de inmediato quisieron que les contara sobre la creatura por lo que solo suspire para comenzar la explicación.

Yo: La creatura que vieron se le conoce como "Smash".-Dije atrayendo la atención de todos

Greyworth: ¿Y que es un "Smash"?-Pregunto la peli ceniza con interés.

Yo: Es un monstruo que se crea cuando un ser vivo es expuesto a un gas venenoso conocido como "Nébula Gas".- Explique y todos vieron sorprendidos.

Osmond: ¡Por dios! ¿¡Cómo puede existir un gas así!?- Dijo sin saber que más decir.

Colbert: Me parece increíble que exista algo así, dado que yo mismo he trabajado y estudiado con varios químicos y es la primera vez que oigo que un gas pueda hacer algo así.-Dijo intrigado.

Yo: Bueno, es porque es un nuevo gas que se descubrió después de la creación de un muro al cual llamamos "Sky Wall".

Greyworth: ¿Podrías contarnos los detalles sobre eso?- Pregunto con una mirada seria.

Yo: (Esto será complicado.)- Me dije a mi mismo mientras pensaba en una historia que podría coincidir con la explicación.- Hace 10 años, en mi país se descubrió una extraña caja la cual llamamos "Pandora Box". Ante este descubrimiento, se hizo una exhibición especial en el cual asistieron las personas más importantes de mi país junto a algunos alquimistas, sin embargo fue interrumpida por alguien que irrumpió en la celebración y toco la caja. Al hacer eso, está libero un poder que tenía creando el "Sky Wall" el cual dividió al país en tres y además lanzo una luz sobre los espectadores que contamino sus mentes con deseos de poder y dominio sobre todo.

Ellis: Increíble, no pensé que existiera un objeto así.-Dijo asombrada

Yo: Eso solo es el principio, el muro en si era indestructible, por lo que se tomó la decisión de que las tres personas con mayor autoridad tomaron una parte cada uno para liderar y mantener el orden.

Osmond: Me parece buena idea, la gente debió estar alterada por el suceso.-Comento y me hizo una seña de que continuara.

Yo: Desde ese incidente se estuvo estudiando el muro y la caja para saber de qué son capaces. En ello se descubrió el Nébula gas, el cual si se concentra y aplicaba en un ser vivo podría producir ciertos efectos según el nivel de resistencia que se tiene ante él.

Colbert: ¿Qué efectos?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

Yo: Para explicar eso primero les comentare que existe una medición ante la resistencia de ese gas, el cual fue llamado "Hazard Level". Según qué tan alto sea define tu destino con el gas.-Dije y todos pusieron más atención ante lo que iba a decir.- Las personas que tienen un Hazard Level menor a 1.0, son normalmente aquellas de salud débil y cuando se les administra él se convierten en Smash, sin embargo cuando su esencia es retirada de ellos, estos mueren.

Sicily: D-De verdad.-Dijo con tono asustado.

Yo: Si, después de eso siguen las personas que posean un nivel de entre 1.0 y 2.0, los cuales se convierten en Smash pero no corren el riesgo de morir al extraer su esencia a menos que se les sea aplicado una mayor cantidad de veces. Además un efecto secundario al retirar el gas es la pérdida de memoria de los eventos más recientes que le ocurrió al ser infectado.

Teo: Así que ese chico solo tenía la resistencia para soportar una transformación en monstruo, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto con las manos en la barbilla.

Yo: Así es, ahora por ultimo están las personas con un nivel que sobrepasa el 2.0, quienes pueden recibir el gas sin el peligro de ser transformados. Además pueden llegar a usar el poder de estas botellas y el rider system-Explique mientras mostraba dos de mis botellas y el cinturón.

Greyworth: Puedo suponer que tú eres una de esas personas.-Dijo con interés mientras se fijaba en mí.- Entonces, ¿que son esas botellas y el cinturón?

Yo: Estas botellas se les conoce como "Fullbottles", en ellas contienen el mismo gas pero fueron purificadas por lo cual adquirieron una esencia definida en ellas. En el caso de esta botella tiene la esencia de un conejo y cuando alguien que fue sometido al gas sin convertirse en un Smash la usa, puede ganar ciertas habilidades mientras la sostenga. Usando esta botella puede conceder a quien la use…-Dije pausado para agitar la botella y luego moverme a alta velocidad me hacia a un lado de la pared.- Un aumento de velocidad.

Colbert: Fascinante.- El profesor lo estaba anotando todo con interés en una libreta.- Entonces que es ese extraño cinturón.

Yo: Este es el "Build Driver", uno de los objetos creados para usar el poder de las "Fullbottles" a su máximo potencial, es parte del "Rider System" que consiste en si en un sistema especial que se creó para utilizar el poder de las botellas de mejor manera, ya siendo para crear armaduras que aumenten la fuerza de la persona que la usa o incrementar el poder de las armas. Pero para utilizarlo la persona debe tener un "Hazard Level" mayor a 3.0.

Osmond: Lo que significa que aunque tengamos ese cinturón y tus botellas de nada nos sirven si no cumplimos con los requisitos necesarios ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-Pregunto viendo los objetos.

Yo: Así es, por lo que soy el único que puede utilizarlo en este momento.

Teo: Increíble, que tu país allá creado algo así es alucinante.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía el cinturón.

Greyworth: Pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo ¿Qué pasa con esa caja que mencionaste? ¿Tiene algún poder escondido o algo? Puesto que fue capaz de crear ese muro que mencionaste.-Pregunto haciendo que volviéramos al tema anterior.

Yo: Correcto, se fue investigando la Pandora Box y se descubrió que dentro de ella tenía un enorme poder que estaba siendo contenido en su interior.

Osmond: Que tan grande.-Pregunto por el poder que había.

Yo: Lo suficiente como para destruir al mundo.- Dije y todos palidecieron.- Se fue estudiando y se descubrió que la única forma de abrirla eran con 6 paneles que estaban unidas a la caja en un principio y en ellas insertar 10 botellas con distintas esencias, pero debían ser emparejadas con su "Best Mach".- Explique y se confundieron por lo ultimo.

Rinslet: Ahora que recuerdo, cuando pusiste esas botellas tu cinturón grito eso, pero en la batalla que tuviste con "silver" al principio no lo hizo.-Dijo recordando el evento.

Yo: Explicare eso ahora. Las "Best Mach" es cuando se juntan dos botellas cuya compatibilidad permite que se potencien una a la otra. Un ejemplo seria imaginar que Teo es una botella y la magia de elementos son otra. Cuando convino a Teo con magia de fuego, él seria capas de usarla pero no sería tan fuerte, sin embargo si lo uno con la magia de viento él seria capas de usar toda su capacidad, dado que la magia de viento le permite usar todo su potencial mientras que al mismo tiempo él potencia a la magia.

Greyworth: En palabras simple, al unir dos botellas que tienen una cierta conexión les permite mostrar la máxima capacidad de la una a la otra.-Dijo al deducir y todos comprendieron.

Yo: Siguiendo con la historia, dos de los líderes de los países querían la caja por que fueron envenenados por su poder y con deseos de dominar todo. El otro quería resolver todo de manera pacífica. Sin embargo lo que no sabían es que eran guiados por un ser maligno.-Dije y todos me prestaron atención.

Louise: Un ser maligno ¿Quién?- Pregunto seria la peli rosa.

Yo: Se llama Evolt y es un ser de otro mundo el cual solo desea destruir otros mundos.-Todos quedaron atónitos ante eso.

María: ¿T-Tal ser existe?-Pregunto asustada.

Yo: Si y este ser había sido atrapado dentro de la caja junto a su poder.-Comente y la peli ceniza se puso pensativa.

Greyworth: Entonces el poder dentro de la caja era el suyo y lo quería devuelta.-Dedujo al comprender la situación

Yo: Correcto, cuando la persona que descubrió la Pandora Box la toco, libero al ser, pero solo era un alma con una pequeña porción de su poder original, por lo que poseyó a la persona que estaba ahí y tomo control sobre su cuerpo. Cuando intento abrir la caja en la exposición no resulto como quería, puesto que la persona que lo encerró puso su alma en un brazalete y poseyendo a una niña que pasaba por ahí se aseguró de que no pudiera abrirla borrando las esencias que tenía a dentro unas botellas al interior de la caja, en ese momento lo que provoco fue el muro ya que no contenía las llaves para abrirlas.

Claire: Entonces evito que reapareciera ese tal Evolt con todo su poder.-Dijo sorprendida.

Yo: Si, pero él no se rindió tan fácil. Para recuperar su poder provoco que las tres naciones comenzaran una guerra civil entre ellos obligándolos a crear personas que pudieran usar el rider system y crear las botellas para abrirlas. Primero se unió a una industria llamada Namba para que crearan armas y poderosos golems que le seria de utilidad. Luego le borro la memoria a un científico que lo había descubierto y era quien desarrollo el rider system, por lo que decidió hacerle eso y cambiar su rostro por el de otra persona puesto que lo necesitaba, así que le dio Driver junto a algunas botellas convirtiéndolo en el primer Build y haciéndolo creer que debía ser un héroe para que así siguiera desarrollando el sistema. Después había enviado a la chica que tenía el brazalete con el científico, puesto que esa chica tenía la habilidad de purificar las botellas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que eran usadas para el mal no pudo seguir, por lo que la enviaron con Build para que siguiera con el trabajo haciéndola pensar que lo hacía por el bien de la justicia. Y después de un tiempo secuestro a un chico el cual él había inculpado de un asesinato para que entrara en contacto con el científico y fuera uno de los que usara el rider system.

Osmond: Debió de estar muy ocupado para hacer todo eso entre las sombras.-Dijo seriamente escuchando todo lo que había hecho.

Yo: Así es, pero eso solo era el principio. Cuando consiguió que todas la botellas fueran purificadas hizo que las facciones se pelearan entre si hasta que quedaran dos, en eso mato a su líder e hizo que el jefe de la industria de armas tomara su lugar cambiándole su rostro por el del líder asesinado y no lo pensó dos veces puesto que él deseaba dominar al mundo usando el poder que residía dentro de la caja sin saber que solo tenía la fuerza de Evolt. Luego tomo de rehén al líder de la facción buena para que el científico arreglara su cinturón.

Colbert: ¿Él también tenía uno?-Pregunto sorprendido por la nueva información.

Yo Así es, puesto que el Build Driver es una copia de su cinturón llamado "Evol-Driver", a diferencia de ese cinturón, el que tengo ahora es más débil pero seguro para que los humanos puedan utilizar.- En eso saque mi teléfono y busque una imagen del "Evol-Driver"- Así se ve su cinturón.

Todos se acercaron y vieron que era igual al mío pero este era rojo con azul.

Teo: Se ve como el tuyo, ¿Realmente es tan poderoso?-Pregunto puesto que ambos cinturones se ven prácticamente iguales.

Yo: Así es, puesto que con él, Evolt podía utilizar su poder al 100%.

Osmond: Continua por favor.-Dijo para que todos me prestaran atención.

Yo: Muy bien. Evolt había conseguido que repararan su cinturón y fue capaz de obtenerlo recuperando un poco de su poder aunque no todo, con eso se le llamo Kamen rider Evol pues su apariencia y armas era de uno. El siguió con su plan para recuperar su poder haciendo que el sujeto que había inculpado se hiciera más fuerte.

Ellis: ¿Por qué?-Pregunto al no entender por qué hacer más fuerte a un enemigo.

Yo: Porque él, en si era parte de Evolt.- Todos se sorprendieron ante eso.- Verán, antes de escapar de la caja una parte de su cuerpo sobrevivió y fue a mi mundo para poseer a alguien, sin embargo termino entrando en una mujer embarazada y la parte de él se había unido al bebe no nacido perdiendo los recuerdo y poderes al nacer. Por eso él lo integro al sistema rider, para que se hiciera fuerte y cuando su Hazard Level llegara a 5.0 el podría poseerlo y usar su cuerpo recuperando más de su poder.

Teo: Increíble.-Dijo y yo solo asentí.

Yo: Después de eso, él fue capaz de robar la caja, las botellas y los paneles logrando abrirla y obteniendo el objeto que se encontraba dentro de la Pandora Box que le devolvería su poder, sin embargo se encontraba inactivo por el tiempo que paso encerrado y para activarlo necesitaba poder. Por eso el hizo que el primer Build desarrollara el rider system, para que alguien pudiera alcanzar un gran Hazard Level que reactivara su poder y la victima de eso fue el científico que mejoro el sistema hasta tal punto que el podría utilizarlo, pero Build había descubierto su plan por lo que espero a que hiciera eso para que se separara de su amigo y así suicidarse junto a la creatura para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Ellis: Sacrificarse para detener una amenaza de tal magnitud. Qué acto más honorable.-Dijo la chica caballero con respeto al rider.

Yo: Si, pero no funciono dado que Evolt había sido capaz de sobrevivir y termino poseyendo al científico, sin embargo aún no podía reactivar el objeto. Por lo que incito a los riders a pelear más hasta que uso la energía de 3 rider, que lo atacaron con su mejor técnica, para que el objeto lo absorbiera y se reactivara. De esa forma se volvió a activar logrando dejar el cuerpo del científico y recuperar su cuerpo junto a todo su poder.

Osmond: Así que al final, él fue capaz de obtener lo que quería.-Dijo con tono serio.

Yo: Si y lo siguiente que quería hacer era destruir al mundo, por ello mato al dueño de la industria de armas para tomar el control y además hacer que su asistente perdiera su cordura de tal forma que se uniera a él y funciono puesto que ya no le importaba nada y le dio una copia de su cinturón convirtiéndolo en un rider malvado.

Greyworth: Por lo que he oído, la situación fue de mal a peor en tu país. Pero ¿Que hicieron aquellos rider que mencionaste? ¿Acaso fueron asesinados?

Yo: No, ellos seguían vivos y siguieron luchando sin rendirse combatiendo la amenaza, hasta que el Build original fue capaz de derrotar a Evolt de una vez por todas y sin nadie que siguiera incitando toda la guerra, fueron capases de devolver la paz a mi país.-Dije mintiendo un poco en la última parte pues aún no sé cómo termina pero supongo que así pudo ser el final.

Todos estuvieron callados procesando la información hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

Teo: Increíble… ¡Es increíble!-Grito de emoción.- ¡Esos riders eran verdaderos héroes al detener una amenaza así y a pesar de las dificultades que tuvieron no se rindieron logrando su objetivo!-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Ellis: Estoy de acuerdo, todos ellos fueron grandes guerreros al enfrentar a ese ser tan cruel y destructivo poniendo fin a todas sus atrocidades.-Dijo con respeto hacia los riders.

Colbert: Yo tengo un interés en esas botellas y el cinturón, si me permitiera analizarlas para saber qué tipo de magia usaron para crearlas.- Dijo con interés ante los objetos que tenía.

Yo: Sobre eso, tendrá que hacerlo conmigo puesto que no quiero que le pase nada extraño y además yo también las quiero investigar más a fondo porque pienso que se podrían mejorar aún más y por ultimo estos artilugios no usan magia.

Todos: ¡QUE!- Gritaron sorprendidos ante la revelación.

Yo: Como escucharon. Fueron creadas a partir de la mente humana, solo construyéndolas y armándolas de tal forma de que haga lo que hace sin la necesidad de usar magia en su creación.-Dije y todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la verdad.

Ellis: ¿No usan magia? ¿Entonces tú…?

Yo: Así es, no soy mago y ni siquiera se usar la magia. Además no creo poseer tal cosa puesto que en mi país casi nadie la usa y nos valemos más por el intelecto que sobre todo lo demás. En mi país se han creado artículos no mágicos que nos ayudan en nuestros deberes de día a día.-Dije y nuevamente todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación.

Colbert: ¡Increíble!-Grito de emoción.- ¡Un país donde las creaciones predominan para mejorar la base de vida de las personas sin usar magia! ¡Joven, me gustaría que me hablara más de su hogar y si pudiera también trabajar conmigo!-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Yo: No tengo problema, además me gustaría entender más la magia ya que esto me podría servir para mejorar mis invenciones.-Dije puesto que me gustaría trabajar con este sujeto. Se notaba a leguas que también es un inventor y fan del conocimiento como yo.- Así que con todo lo que les dije, está bien.

Osmond: Si, ya entendí más o menos la base de todo, pero como fue que el joven se le administro el gas.-Pregunto viéndome.

Yo: Eso es porque el rompió una botella que traía conmigo con "Nébula Gas" sin purificar, queriéndose vengar de mi por estar cerca de una tal Kirche.- Dije con algo de enojo al recordar el evento.

María: ¿Te quiso seducir?- Me pregunto y yo solo asentí.- Esa tipa realmente es como un animal en celo, va saltando de un hombre a otro sin control.-Dijo mostrando cansancio por su actitud.

Ellis: Lo sé y es por eso que la tendré vigilada para que no intente nada de nuevo.-Dijo con seriedad al recordar todos sus problemas con ella y esta vez los iba a evitar.

Greyworth: Yo también hablare con ella, no es bueno que siga con sus actos con todos los hombres que atraen su atención y esta vez produjo un acontecimiento que podría llegar a destruir a la escuela.-Dijo y en eso me ve.- Pero sí que eres interesante. Dime, esas son las mismas botellas que servían para abrir la caja.

Yo: Son copias de las originales, pero son tan fuertes como las verdaderas.- Dije mientras veía la botella conejo.

Osmond: Una última cosa. Si es verdad todo lo que dijiste, ¿Por qué nunca escuchamos aquel acontecimiento? Dudo mucho que no se hiciera de conocer algo de esa magnitud.- Pregunto mientras me observaba detenidamente.

De inmediato pensé en algo a gran velocidad que concordara con mi historia.

Yo: Lo que pasa es que mi país se mantiene oculto del exterior usando una barrera que la protege y lo mantiene escondido, ya que hemos desarrollado tantas cosas que tememos que se usen con un fin de guerra y con lo sucedido de Evolt tuvimos más razones, dado que si el Rider System se esparce podría llegar a organizaciones que lo usen para intentar dominar al mundo- Explique usando parte de la historia de Wakanda de Marvel y el asintió comprendiendo.-Entonces ¿Nos podríamos retirar?

Osmond: Muy bien, ya he oído todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pueden volver a sus habitaciones.- Dijo y en eso todos partimos.

* * *

-Punto de vista 3°Persona—

Cuando todos se retiraron, solo dejaron a los 4 adultos en la oficina.

Greyworth: Es un chico fascínate, sin embargo siento que nos oculta más sobre el asunto.-Dijo puesto que ella vio que el chico mentía sobre algunas cosas, pero se calló dado que él podría tener sus motivos.

Osmond: Pienso igual, pero no podemos obligarlo.-Dijo seriamente recordando al chico.-Que piensa usted señorita Longueville.-Pregunto a su secretaria que permaneció en silencio durante toda la conversación.

Longueville: No lo sé, aun trato de poner mi mente al día con la historia que nos contó.-Dijo frotándose la sien.

Colbert: Yo tratare de trabajar con él y así aprender más sobre sus objetos y tal vez me pueda ganarme su confianza de tal manera que me cuente más sobre él.-Dijo con algo de entusiasmo.

Greyworth: Entonces dejémoslo así por el momento y además veamos cómo actuara.-Dijo y en eso cierra los ojos.- (Ya sabía yo que él no era común, pero saber que ni siquiera puede usar magia lo hace más sorprendente. ¿Qué tan lejos podrá llegar este chico que posee los mismos objetos de aquellos héroes?)- Pensó tratando de imaginarse el futuro que sin duda seria emocionante.

* * *

-Habitación de Louise—

Yo: Que largo día.- Comente mientras estaba acostado en mi bolsa de dormir tratando de descansar.

Louise: Y que lo digas.- Dijo agotada de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.- Dime, tan peligroso era ese ser llamado Evolt.-Pregunto queriendo saber sobre él.

Yo: Lo es, según la historia, él ya había destruido varios mundos con su poder y lo hacía porque dijo que ese era su propósito, además que le divertía destruir civilizaciones.- Dije serio y vi como Louise se estremeció.

Louise: Me alegro que solo exista en aquella obra.- Dijo tratando de relajarse.- Por cierto, mañana es el día del vacío por lo que iremos al pueblo más cercano a conseguirte una espada.-Menciono mientras se acostaba.

Yo: ¿Qué es el día del vacío?

Louise: Es el día en que se nos da el día libre en la academia.

Yo: Entiendo.- Dije puesto que es en resumen un fin de semana.

Louise: Bien, ahora descansa pues nos levantaremos temprano para partir.- Dijo ya preparada para dormir.- Buenas noches.

Yo: Buenas noches.- Dije y me puse a dormir.

* * *

 **Listo, otro capítulo terminado. En el siguiente capítulo nuestro prota conseguirá un arma, pero descubrirá algo increíble al obtenerla. También se podrán conocer a otros personajes que entraran en esta historia.**

 **Los personajes que he puesto hasta ahora son del anime de "Seirei tsukai no blade dance" y del manga de "Kenja no Mago"**

 **Me disculpo si la parte de la conversación con los adultos fue aburrida, pero de esa forma se complemetara mas la historia y de como ellos ahora son cocientes de los objetos que tiene nuestro nuevo Build.**

 **Hasta el momento eso sería todo y quieren que me respondan la pregunta que puse al principio si es posible.**

 **Hasta el capítulo 4**


	4. La espada y el desbloqueo

**Capítulo 4: La espada y el desbloqueo**

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que por la única respuesta que recibí, decidí devolverle la apariencia de Siesta a la que tenía en el anime y agregare a Lulu a la historia, pero ella aparecerá más en el futuro.**

 **Lo que sigue es que quiero mandar saludos a [Ryucader23, RandomGuest, lphazero524, Maxiwilliam, Sergio Manuel Soze, coquianibal, cronos29, fanibalalejandro, 910 y a reynardgautama] quienes siguen esta historia y dan comentarios en Fanfiction.**

 **Mando saludos a [renji uzumaki gremory, Nightmare Dark, jeremy alava y a fanatico de nawen] quienes me siguen y comentan en wattpad.**

 **También comentar que por el momento aún no poder publicar el siguiente capítulo de "Koro-sensei reencarnando en High school DXD" pues aún no lo tengo completo, ya que esta historia me ha encendido e inspirado más. Y gracias a los comentarios que ponen solo me incentivan seguir con esta historia.**

 **Si alguien puede recomendar a otros a que me sigan estaría agradecido y más también si comentaran en mi trabajo para ver si lo hago bien o si quieren que haga algún ajuste después como se hizo con Lulu.**

 **Muchas gracias y disfruten del Cap.**

* * *

 _Yo: Ay… Ay… Ay…_

 _Sicily: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Yo: Si, pero ella sí que golpea duro._

 _María: Bueno, en parte tú fuiste quien se lo busco._

 _Yo: Si claro… Bueno, hay que presentar el capítulo…Mkg, Mkg, Mkg~… Después de escapar de la secuestradora sexual, tuvimos un problema con un tipo._

 _María: El cual es uno de los muchos amantes que tiene Kirche._

 _Yo: Se había enfadado conmigo pensando que se la trate de quitar. Un pensamiento idiota si no la conoces y ella literalmente demuestra que va de un sujeto a otro._

 _Sicily: En un intento de vengarse de Yuuto-san, este rompió una de sus botellas causando que se transformara en un monstruo._

 _María: Sin embargo este fue derrotado por nosotros y devuelto a la normalidad._

 _Yo: Pero después de derrotarlo, el director junto a otras personas me forzaron a hablar sobre lo que era el Smash y algunas explicaciones extras._

 _Sicily: Después de las explicaciones, todos pudimos ir a descansar a nuestros cuartos, sin embargo creo que esto solo es el principio de algo grande._

 _Yo: Así que no esperemos más y…_

 _María: ¡Comencemos con el capítulo 4!_

 _Yo: ¡Oye, te robaste mi línea!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La espada y el desbloqueo**

-Patio de la escuela-

Yo: Entonces… ¿Iremos a caballo?- Pregunte mientras seguía a la peli rosa.

Louise: Así es, es la manera más rápida de llegar a la ciudad más cercana.-Contesto mientras caminaba.

Yo: ¿Cuánto demoraremos?

Louise: Unas 3 horas más o menos.-Dijo como si nada.

Yo: ¿¡3 horas!? ¡Kore wa saiakuda! **_"¡Esto es lo peor!"_** \- Grite la frase del héroe, pues eso es demasiado y el andar a caballo es incómodo si no está acostumbrado. Si montaba durante todo ese tiempo terminare con un dolor de trasero.

Me quede pensando en una manera de ir más cómodamente, hasta que recordé que tenía "eso".

Yo: Espera Louise.- Dije y ella se volteo a verme.- Tengo una forma más rápida de llegar ahí.

Louise: ¿Cuál?- Pregunto y en eso saque el BuildPhone y una botella amarilla.

Ella se quedó viéndolo un rato hasta que me miro seriamente.

Louise: ¿Crees que bromear así es divertido?-Dijo con un tono de enfado.

Yo: Solo observa- Dije mientras colocaba la botella en el teléfono y luego lo lance.

 **Build Change**

En eso, el teléfono se agrando y cambio de forma, cambiando a una motocicleta roja con una especie de engranaje en la parte delantera y cayó al suelo.

Louise se encontraba boquiabierta ante lo sucedido.

Louise: ¿Q-Q-Que es e-e-eso?- Pregunto tartamudeando sin poder creer lo que veía.

Yo: Este es el Machine Builder, es una motocicleta que le pertenece a Build. Para que tú comprendas, es como un carruaje de dos ruedas que puede moverse sin la necesidad de caballos o es como una especie de caballo mecánico con ruedas. Utiliza la referencia que más te acomode.- Comente mientras me acercaba a la moto y apreté dos veces un botón con el símbolo de un casco en una pantalla que se encontraba en la parte del volante de la moto. En eso aparecieron dos cascos y tome uno, mientras que el otro se lo lance a Louise.- Toma, ponte esto para que podamos partir.

Louise atrapo el casco y me estuvo viendo por un rato, mientras tanto yo me puse el casco y me senté en la moto.

Yo: ¿Qué esperas, una invitación?- Dije en tono de broma y ella finalmente reacciono.

Louise: ¿E-Esa cosa es segura?- Pregunto aun con duda.

Yo: Por supuesto que lo es, con esto tendremos un viaje rápido y seguro.- Dije con seguridad.

Louise aún estaba desconfiando, pero al final suspiro y se colocó el casco. Ella se fue acercando a mí tímidamente y se sentó atrás de mí colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Louise: ¿S-Seguro de esto?

Yo: Completamente.- Dije con confianza.

Confirmando que todo estaba listo, gire la manilla un poco encendiendo el vehículo.

*Broooom*

Louise: ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Déjame bajar! ¡Déjame bajar!- Grito en pánico mientras me sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

Yo: Louise… solo lo encendí.- Comente y ella abrió los ojos viendo que ni siquiera nos movimos.

Louise: Oh, jejejejeje.- Rio un poco mientras se sonrojaba, avergonzada por su actitud.

Yo: Solo no grites y sostente de mí, ya que este será un viaje rápido.- Dije y encendí nuevamente la moto, pero esta vez haciendo que comenzara a moverse.

Louise: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!- Grito mientras partíamos del lugar.

* * *

-Minutos antes de la partida, punto de vista en 3°Persona-

Kirche: Qué molestia fueron esas dos.- Comento una pelirroja bronceada mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Kirche se había levantado de mal humor, puesto que no fue capaz de tomar al joven rider en la noche por culpa de dos chicas que la interrumpieron. Sin embargo, también se había fijado que él no sería tan fácil de tomar, ya que él se negó a hacerlo durante ese momento e incluso intento huir de ella, algo que ningún hombre había hecho ante ella.

Kirche: Parece que el conquistar a Yuu no será un trabajo fácil, pero ahí es donde aparece la diversión de la conquista.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cepillaba su cabello.

En eso ella escucho dos voces conocidas de afuera.

Louise: ¿S-Seguro de esto?- Dijo una voz que parecía estar nerviosa

Kirche: ¿Huh?- Dijo para dejar de cepillarse y ver por la ventana.

Yuu: Completamente.- Dijo otra voz que pertenecía a la persona que ella quería conquistar.

Ante eso, ella pude ver que las voces pertenecían a su nuevo amor y a la Zero que estaban montando una extraña máquina de dos ruedas.

Kirche: ¿¡Que es eso!? ¡Y lo más importante! ¿¡Por qué lo está montando con esa Zero en vez de conmigo!?- Grito enfurecida por tal acontecimiento.

*Broooom*

Louise: ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Déjame bajar! ¡Déjame bajar!- Grito en pánico la chica y la pelirroja también se asustó por el ruido del objeto.

Yuu: Louise… solo lo encendí.- Comento el chico y la otra se dio cuenta de que no se movieron.

Louise: Oh, jejejejeje.- La chica rio un poco avergonzada.

Yuu: Solo no grites y sostente de mí, ya que este será un viaje rápido.- Dijo el chico y nuevamente el objeto realizo el mismo ruido, pero esta vez comenzó a moverse.

Louise: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!- Grito mientras se movían.

Kirche vio como los dos se iban del lugar sorprendida de que ese objeto funcione, además de la velocidad en que iban demostraba que esa cosa era veloz. Ella se mantuvo así por un rato, hasta que reacciono y comenzó a morderse el dedo por la frustración.

Kirche: Esa enana, intenta quitarme tiempo con mi nuevo Darling ¿eh? ¡Pues no se lo permitiré!-Grito para salir de su habitación.

* * *

En otra parte, en una habitación se encontraba una chica de cabello corto color azul y que llevaba lentes, la cual estaba sentada en su cama leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Pero de repente alguien entro a su habitación y comenzó a hacer varios movimientos corporales y movía la boca.

Extrañamente, a pesar de todo eso, no se escuchó ningún ruido. Pero la peli azul se fijó en la persona, por lo que tomo un bastón que tenía al lado de ella y lo movió levemente dos veces hacia un lado con él.

Kirche: Tabitha, vamos a salir ¡Así que prepárate!-Dijo la pelirroja después de que el hechizo del silencio fuera removido de la habitación.

Tabitha: Vacío.- Dijo en voz baja y en eso la pelirroja suspiro.

Kirche: Entiendo que es este día es tu favorito.- Dijo con un leve puchero para luego hacer una pose dramática.- ¡Pero necesito tu ayuda!

Tabitha: ¿Por qué?-Dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro

Kirche: Por que más. ¡Voy tras la Vallière y su familiar!

Tabitha: Mala explicación.-Dijo tras mirarla y volver a su libro.

Kirche: ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es amor! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Quería ir a buscar al familiar y pasar el día con él, pero Louise hizo que la llevara a una parte con una extraña maquina!

Tabitha: ¿Y los otros 5?- Pregunto por los otros sujetos.

Kirche: Eso fue solo una mera amistad. Una forma de pasar el tiempo y ejercitar mis pasiones. ¡Esta vez es verdadero amor!- Dijo insistiendo.

Tabitha: Dijiste lo mismo de los otros 5.-Dijo sin ánimos mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

Kirche: Es enserio esta vez.-Gimió para luego arrodillarse cerca de ella.- ¡Oh, Por favor Tabitha! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a mi verdadero amor! ¡Hazlo por mí!-Dijo suplicando a la peli azul.

Ella guardo silencio por un rato, hasta que cerró su libro y se paró. En eso fue hacia la ventana y realizo un silbido.

Ante eso, se escuchó una especie de rugido y se vio como se fue acercando un dragón de color azul.

Era Sylphid, el familiar de Tabitha. Se fue acercando mientras volaba hasta llegar cerca de la ventana, donde su ama salto y termino en su lomo. Kirche hizo lo mismo y se fueron volando del lugar.

Kirche: No importa cuántas veces lo vea, tu Sylphid es impresionante.-Comento mientras volaban en el lomo del dragón.

Tabitha: Dirección.-Pregunto sin quitar la vista del frente.

Kirche: E-Etto, realmente no lo sé, ya que me apresure de ir contigo.-Dijo algo nerviosa.

En eso, la peli azul se acercó al oído de su familiar para decirle algo.

Tabitha: Dos personas en una máquina extraña… Chico alto de cabello negro… Chica baja de cabello rosa… Sin comer en el camino.- Le dijo y el dragón asintió mientras seguía con el vuelo.

* * *

-En la ciudad, Punto de vista del Protagonista-

Después de conducir por un rato, finalmente llegue a la ciudad más cercana con Louise y volví a transformar la moto en un teléfono. No sería bueno que la gente se la pasara viendo un vehículo que en este mundo no existe.

Louise y yo ya habíamos bajado, pero la peli rosa estaba tambaleando y parecía que iba a vomitar.

Yo: Vamos, no es para tanto.- Dije tranquilamente.

Louise: ¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¡Esa cosa era demasiado rápida y tenía miedo de caer, maldito idiota!- Grito enfurecida para luego tapar su boca con sus manos tratando de no sacar el desayuno.

Realmente le afecto, debe ser porque la gente de aquí no está acostumbrada a ir a grandes velocidades.

Louise: *Suspiro* Ya no importa, vamos de una vez.-Dijo para comenzar a caminar.

Yo: Hai, Hai…-Comente mientras la seguía.

Louise: ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto con una expresión de duda.

Yo: Dije **" _Si, Si_ "** en mi idioma natal.- Suspire y luego pregunte al rato de caminar.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta está tienda de espadas?

Louise: Hmm~… Debería haber una en alguna parte.- Dijo mientras observaba su alrededor.

Ante eso entendí que ella no sabía, por lo que me quede pensando en alguna forma de encontrar una tienda de armas. Si este fuera mi mundo, simplemente buscaría por Internet en el mapa una tienda con referencia a armas y…

Yo: (Un momento.)- Me dije y saque mi BuildPhone. Fui al menú para dirigirme a la parte donde está el mapa y lo apreté. En eso cerré mis ojos y sonreí de manera irónica.- (¿Qué estoy haciendo? Este es otro mundo y no hay manera que pueda tener un mapa de aquí con el teléfono.)

Me reí un poco por lo que hice y cuando abrí mis ojos para mirar el teléfono, me quede atónito. En el teléfono se mostraba un punto que se suponía que era yo, con un contorno que parecía ser la ciudad.

Yo: (Majika? **" _¿En serio?_ "** ¿Qué tantos regalos recibí aquí?)-Pensé pues las comodidades y facilidades que tenía eran demasiadas para un mundo como este.

Luego de superar mi espasmo mental, decidí usar el buscador del mapa, puse "Tienda de armas" y en eso aparecieron dos puntos. Ante eso, me acerque a Louise y se los mostré.

Yo: Oye, he encontrado dos tiendas de armas en esta ciudad con mi teléfono.-Dije mientras le mostraba la pantalla indicando la ubicación de los lugares y ella se quedó viendo sorprendida.

Louise: Enserio, cuantas cosas puedes hacer con estos objetos tuyos.-Pregunto sin saber qué otra cosa decir respecto a esto.

Yo: Te sorprenderías al igual que yo.- Dije pues que lo que poseo realmente funciona en este mundo.- (Debería intentar ver qué otra cosa puedo hacer con esto.)

Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta llegar a una tienda.

Louise: Antes de ir por una espada para ti, vamos a encargarte una ropa mejor.-Dijo seria mientras señalaba mi ropa.

El día de hoy estaba usando una polera negra simple con una franja blanca en el costado, unos jeans azules y un poleron negro con rojo. El atuendo anterior que era el que use al llegar aquí lo guarde y lo deje para lavar en otro momento, puesto que ya lo había usado por tres días seguidos.

Yo: Muy bien.-Dije pues no quiero hacerla enfadar, dado que aún debe afectarle lo del viaje en moto.

Entramos a la tiendo y vimos a varias chicas vestidas con uniformes de sirvientas que estaban ordenando ropa y en medio de todo se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño atado con una cola de caballo.

Louise: Señorita Quinn.-Llamo a alguien y en eso la mujer castaña se voltea para verla.

Quinn: Ah, Señorita Louise. Me alegro de verla.-Dijo con un tono alegre.

Yo: ¿Se conocen?- Pregunte viendo que no era la primera vez que se veían.

Louise: Si, ella junto a su esposo son quienes reparan mi uniforme cada vez que… Tengo uno de mis "accidentes".-Dijo un poco sonrojada.

En eso recordé que la razón de que sus hechizos fallan, es que cada vez que intenta uno este termina explotando. Por esa razón debe ser que viene de forma seguida, ya que sus explosiones destruyen parte de su uniforme.

Quinn: Así que, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Louise: Necesito algo de…-Pero fue incapaz de terminar cuando oímos un grito.

¿?: ¡Aaaaah~!- En eso nos fijamos en el origen y vimos a un hombre un poco más alto que la señorita Quinn de cabello rubio oscuro y un bigote que se acercó a gran velocidad a mi.- ¡Tú, muchacho!

Yo: ¿Q-Que necesita?-Dije tartamudeando pues se acercamiento me asusto.

En eso el hombre me tomo de los hombros con bastante fuerza.

¿?: ¿¡De donde conseguiste esta ropa tan inusual!?-Dijo mientras inspeccionaba mi ropa.

Quinn: Querido, será mejor que te detengas. ¿No ves que lo estas asustando?-Dijo y en eso el hombre se detiene.

¿?: Perdona, pero me emocione al ver una ropa como la tuya.- Dijo con una expresión avergonzada.

Louise: Señor Zanack, ha pasado tiempo.- Dijo la joven y en eso el caballero la ve.

Zanack: Oh, señorita Louise ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Necesita que le arregle otro de sus uniformes?-Dijo y ella se sonroja.

Louise: ¡No! ¡Necesito ropa para él!-Dijo apuntándome y el hombre me miro detenidamente.

Zanack: ¿De casualidad, es un nuevo sirviente que trabaja para la señorita Louise?- Pregunto mientras seguía inspeccionándome, pero se fijaba más en mi ropa.

Yo: Para resumir las cosas, sí.-Dije pues ser un familiar y un sirviente es casi lo mismo en este mundo.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué me había agarrado de esa forma?

Zanack: Oh, me disculpo por eso. Lo que pasa es que esa ropa que traes es muy inusual y por lo que pude averiguar al tocarla es que esta tejido de una forma que nunca he visto antes.-Dijo y su esposa se le acerca.

Quinn: ¿Hablas enserio?- Dijo sorprendida y el solo asintió.

Los vi y supe que mi ropa debía ser especial, pues fue cosida por industrias de ropa que debieron hacer un buen trabajo, aunque las haya comprado en oferta. En ese pequeño lapso se me ocurrió una idea.

Yo: Dígame caballero, ¿No le interesaría comprar esta ropa?- Comente y el hombre se voltea a verme sorprendido.

Zanack: ¿H-Hablas enserio?- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Yo: Claro, pero sería un problema si te doy lo que tengo puesto. Por lo que me gustaría que me diera algo de reemplazo para ponerme, además venimos a encargar algo para mí así que también podría aprovechar de darle diseños para que me las hiciera. Por supuesto, pagare cuando estén listas.- Dije y él se empezó a emocionar.

Zanack: ¡Tienes un trato muchacho!- Dijo animado, mientras tanto su esposa se masajeaba la sien por el entusiasmo que tiene su esposo y Louise me miraba fijamente por lo que hice.

Después de la proposición, me fui a un vestidor y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Pero el caballero me interrumpía en cada momento pidiéndome lo demás que tenía puesto, por lo que termine dándole todo, hasta ropa interior.

Luego de todo eso y dar prácticamente toda mi ropa, me entregaron una ropa simple que consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco negro, además de calzoncillos, calcetines y unos zapatos. No tenía quejas, puesto que era cómodo, me permitía moverme libremente y no llamaba tanto la atención

Zanack: Ahora, ¿Por cuánto me estas vendiendo tus ropas? No voy a ahorrar en gastos, por supuesto, pero ¿tenías algún precio en mente?-Dijo y Louise iba a decir algo, pero yo le tape la boca.

Yo: Bueno… me temo que realmente no tengo una buena estimación en mente. Este no es mi campo de experiencia, como puede notar. Solamente asumo que serían caros, pero…-Dije y el me interrumpió.

Zanack: Ya veo… Bueno, entonces, ¿Cómo te suena diez monedas de oro?- Me ofreció y como no conozco la moneda de este mundo, decidí aceptar.

Yo: Suena bien.

Zanack: ¡Estupendo! Bien, aquí tienes.- Contestó, claramente satisfecho por mi respuesta y me entrego una bolsa con monedas.

Quinn: ¿Seguro de esto cariño?- Le pregunto a su esposa.

Zanack: Por supuesto, esta ropa nos ayudara a mejorar nuestro negocio.-Dijo con un tono seguro.- Ahora, me dijiste que querías encargar ropa no es así. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Al escuchar eso, saque mi teléfono y busque una imagen del uniforme de la escuela de "Tatsuya" del anime "Mahouka koukou no rettousei" hasta que la encontré.

Yo: Me gustaría algo como esto, pero en vez de verde quisiera que fuera de color rojo con azul en estos lugares.-Dije mostrándole la imagen y señalando los cambios mientras que él se la quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos.

Zanack: Nunca antes había visto un diseño como este. ¡Muy bien, lo hare!- Dijo con voz decidida para irse del lugar.

Quinn: Hay no.-Dijo con un tono cansado para acercarse a nosotros.- Me tendrán que disculpar, cuando mi esposo encuentra nuevo tipo de ropa, ya sea diseños o costuras, se emociona tanto que ya no le presta atención a su alrededor.

Louise: Bueno, él es así desde que lo conozco.-Dijo la peli rosa con un tono cansado.- Bueno, ya encargamos la ropa por lo que nos veremos otro día cuando esté listo.

Quinn: Por supuesto, hasta luego.-Dijo despidiéndose de nosotros mientras salíamos del local.

Louise: ¿Por qué comerciaste con él?- Pregunto con un tono serio.

Yo: Quería algo de dinero para mí, por cualquier situación. No puedo depender de tu dinero para todo.-Dije mientras sostenía la bolsa.

Louise: Como tu maestra, eso debería pertenecerme. ¿Sabes?-Dijo con un tono molesto.

Yo: Es mi ropa la que vendimos, por lo que es justo que esto me pertenezca.-Dije protegiendo la bolsa.

Así estuvimos hablando mientras íbamos a una tienda de armas que indicaba mi teléfono, giramos a una esquina y vimos un letrero que tenía un dibujo de una espada. Fuimos al lugar y entramos.

Dueño: Ah, clientes.- Dijo alegre mientras se frotaba las manos.- Bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Louise: Necesito una espada para él.-Dijo mientras me apuntaba, para tomar la iniciativa de la negociación.

Dueño: ¿Y qué tipo de espada está buscando?

Louise: Por el momento, muéstranos cualquiera que tengas y ahí veremos.- Respondió rápido pues empezaríamos a ver qué tipo de espada me conviene.

En eso, el sujeto comenzó a entregar varios tipos de espadas, desde espadas delgadas hasta unas espadas inmensas. Yo las tomaba y las probaba para confirmar como se sentía.

Yo: Creo que sería bueno que tuviera una espada que fuera gruesa, pero no tan grande y pesada.- Comente mientras probaba varios tipos y me di cuenta que era bastante fuerte. ¿Sera por el Hazard Level?

Dueño: En ese caso creo que podría tener lo que necesitas.- Dijo con una sonrisa para ir detrás de la cortina donde se encontraba su almacén.

Paso un par de minutos y el hombre había regresado con una espada del tipo que comente, pero era demasiado llamativa. Digo, era una espada de color dorada hasta la hoja y con varios tipos de joyas incrustadas en ella.

Louise: ¡Oh~, es hermosa!-Dijo fascinada por la espada.

Dueño: Fue hecha por un famoso alquimista alemán.-Dijo sonriendo, pero pude notar en su mirada que había oro bailando en ellos.

Louise: ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Dueño: 30 monedas de rey.- Contesto.

Louise: ¡Que! ¡Pero eso es suficiente como para una nueva mansión más los sirvientes!- Grito atónita ante el precio.

Déjenme explicar algo antes de continuar. Mientras caminaba con Louise hacia aquí, le pedí que me explicara el tipo de monedad y el valor monetario. Según su explicación existen 6 tipos de monedas y gracias a unos ejemplos que le pedí, pude relacionarlo con la moneda de Japón siendo de esta forma:

1 moneda de roca que equivale a 100 yenes.

1 moneda de cobre= 10 monedas roca que equivale a 1.000 yenes.

1 moneda de plata=10 monedas de bronce que equivale a 10.000 yenes.

1 moneda de oro=10 monedas de plata que equivale a 100.000 yenes

1 moneda de platino=10 monedas de oro que equivale a 1.000.000 de yenes

1 moneda de rey=10 monedas de platino que equivale a 10.000.000 de yenes.

Por lo tanto el sujeto este nos quería cobrar 300.000.000 de yenes. Louise se quedó ahí pensando en comprarla o no.

Louise: ¿No me lo podría rebajar un poco?-Pregunto intentando de que lo rebajara a un precio en la que lo pudiera comprar.

Dueño: No puedo rebajar el precio de una espada como esta.

Louise: Ugh~.-Se quejó, puesto que pensó que esta sería una espada digna de alguien que le sirve.

Yo: Louise, recomiendo que vayamos a la otra tienda en vez de perder nuestro tiempo con este estafador.- Dije llamando su atención haciendo que ella me viera sorprendida y el dueño impresionado.

Louise: ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto con cierto enfado al captar parte del significado de mis palabras.

Yo: A que esta espada es una porquería, no nos servirá para nada.-Dije con tono seguro.

Dueño: ¡Que crees que dices sobre esta espada! ¡Que podría saber un niño como tú sobre esto!-Dijo enfadado, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Yo: Fácil, yo también soy un alquimista y aunque nunca he fabricado un arma, puedo entender que se necesita para que una cumpla con su propósito y puedo decir que esta no cumple con ninguna de ellas.-Dije para comenzar a explicar.- Puedo notar que esta espada no está hecha con un buen material y que se puede llegar a romper con facilidad, lo único para que puede servir es para decoración y ceremonias, pero si entra en un combate esta no durara y se romperá a los 5 minutos de su uso. Como una decoración valdría mucho y como arma no vale nada; y aunque lo hicieran el precio que nos dio es demasiado exagerado.- Complete con la explicación y vi como el hombre sudaba a mares.- Fue un buen intento, pero no es tan fácil el poder estafarnos buen vendedor.-Dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

Louise, que estuvo escuchando toda la explicación, estaba emanando una fuerte aura de ira, ya que entendió que la intentaron estafar con una espada inservible.

Louise: ¡Nos vamos de aquí!- Grito enfurecida mientras caminaba con fuertes pasos hasta la salida.

Yo simplemente deje la espada en el mostrador y salí de la tienda para seguirla. Estuvimos caminando hacia la otra tienda que indicaba el mapa, pero me detuve en el camino.

Yo: ¿Hmm?- Algo captó mi atención. Ruido… Incluso voces. Ruidosas voces venían de uno de los callejones de la carretera principal. Sonaba como una discusión de algún tipo.- Supongo que puedo comprobarlo.-Dije para caminar hacia el lugar.

Louise: ¿Yuu, a dónde vas?-Pregunto mientras me seguía.

Yo: A una parte y presiento que necesitaran nuestra ayuda.-Conteste, ya que algo me decía que quien estuviera ahí necesitaría una mano.

Cuando llegué al final del estrecho callejón, encontré cuatro personas. Parecía ser dos hombres teniendo una discusión con dos chicas. Ambos hombres parecían del tipo desagradable, pero las chicas eran excepcionalmente lindas.

Las chicas parecían tener mi edad, quizás más jóvenes. Las dos eran tan parecidas que casi pensé que había estado viendo doble. Podía suponer que eran gemelas. Mirando de cerca ellas tenían sus diferencias. La expresión de sus miradas eran diferentes, además que una tenía el pelo largo mientras la otra lo tenía corto. Pero aun así, ellas tenían el mismo color de pelo plateado.

Ambas vestían la misma chaqueta negra y blusa blanca, pero la chica con el pelo largo llevaba pantalones cortos con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla, mientras la chica con el pelo corto llevaba una falda acampanada con medias negras. Era fácil decir que la chica de pelo largo estaba llena de energía, mientras la chica de pelo corto era más ordenada y compuesta.

¿?: ¡Esto no era lo que acordamos! ¡Ustedes dijeron que lo comprarían por una moneda de oro!- La chica de pelo largo gritó a los hombres, los cuales se quedaron sonriendo como si se burlaran de ella con arrogancia. Uno de los hombres tenía algo parecido a una cornamenta de ciervo hecha de cristal.

Rufián 1: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir? Dije que compraríamos la cornamenta de tu Ciervo de Cristal por una de oro… Si estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero mira aquí… ¡Hay un rasguño! Una cornamenta dañada solo vale una moneda de plata, así que eso es lo que estamos pagando. ¡Vamos, tómala y desaparece!- Grito tirando una única moneda de plata que rodó por el suelo hasta los pies de las chicas.

¿?: ¡Eso ni siquiera cuenta como un rasguño! ¡Nunca pensaste en darnos un trato justo, ¿verdad?!- Grito la chica de pelo largo mirando amenazadoramente hacia el hombre, mientras la chica de pelo corto se mordía el labio con frustración. En eso la chica de cabello largo suspiro y dio una mirada fría al dúo.-Bien, no quiero tu dinero. Sólo devuélvanos la cornamenta.- Dijo la chica de pelo largo y dio un paso adelante. Unos guanteletes desproporcionadamente grandes aparecieron en sus brazos mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

Rufián 1: Oh, me temo que no podemos hacer eso. Esto fue un trato justo ¿sabes? Nunca accedí a dártelo de vuelta.- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola y yo sin poder aguantar más avance.

Yo: Disculpa. ¿Tienes un momento?- Hablé y los ojos de todos cayeron en mí, mientras que Louise se vea nerviosa al entender lo que trataba de hacer. Las chicas se veían confusas, pero los hombres parecían casi listos para asaltarme.

Rufián 2: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, niño?- Dijo uno de los hombres con un gruñido.

Yo: No es con usted. Me refiero a la chica de allá.- Le contesto con calma mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello largo.

¿?: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Fue la única respuesta que obtuve de ella mientras ignoraba al hombre del ceño y nuevamente la llamé.

Yo: Me preguntaba si podrías venderme esa cornamenta por una moneda de oro.- Dije calmadamente y la chica se quedó estupefacta por un momento. Entonces mis palabras finalmente parecieron haberla alcanzado y me respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo: ¡Trato hecho!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Rufián 1: ¡Al infierno! No vayas vendiendo cosas que pertenecen a otras persona… ¡AGH~!- De repente fue incapaz de hablar, ya que fue golpeado en el estómago y la persona que hizo eso era yo.

Yo: Deberías callarte, alguien como tú no debería intentar estafar a las personas y menos a dos lindas chicas como ellas.- Comente en su oído mientras tomaba la cornamenta de cristal y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Había usado la habilidad de la botella conejo para acercarme a él con gran velocidad y no tuve que usar otra botella pues el sujeto era muy débil.

Rufián 2: ¡¿Qu…?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Grito enfadado el otro.

Yo: ¿Qué quieres decir? Esto ya es de mi pertenencia y este sujeto no me la quiso entregar, por lo que tuve que actuar… Oh, aunque supongo que aún no me pertenece, ya que no he pagado por ella todavía. Lo haré ahora.- Dije tranquilamente.

Rufián 2: ¡Te mataré!- Gritó mientras sacaba un cuchillo y cargaba hacia mí. Logré esquivarlo fácilmente prestando atención a sus movimientos.

Comparado con los movimientos de Teo, este sujeto no es nada. Estuve esquivando sus golpes un rato y de mi bolsillo saque otra botella de color azul oscuro con un logo de dragón. Esta era la botella Dragón que usa Banjo Ryuga en la serie y quería experimentar un poco a ver qué pasa si uso su poder.

La agite un poco y cuando el sujeto volvió a intentar apuñalarme, me hice a un lado y le di una especie de golpe palmada al abdomen. Cuando lo hice una energía azul salió al momento del golpe y lo mando a volar hasta que llego a una pared quedando incrustada en ella.

Rufián 2: ¡Gah…!- Grito de dolor para desmayarse.

Parecía que el movimiento que había aprendido de mi Tío había sido útil.

Cuando me di vuelta, vi a ambas chicas viéndome sorprendidas con la boca abierta. Supongo que es la reacción más normal al ver a un sujeto de su edad vencer a dos rufianes como si nada. Mientras estaban en eso, yo saqué una moneda de oro de la bolsa que me entregaron y fui a entregársela a la chica de pelo largo.

Yo: Aquí, una moneda de oro.-Dije entregándole la moneda y la chica en cuestión salió del trance.

¿?: ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, nos ayudaste, pero….

Yo: Está bien. Me llegue a interesar en esto y no se vería bien si retiro mis palabras ahora, ¿Cierto?- Comente interrumpiendo a la chica y luego ella muestra una sonrisa.

¿?: En ese caso… gracias por la compra.- Dijo para tomar la moneda con su mano en el guantelete.- Oh, y gracias por ayudarnos en ese momento. Soy Elze Silhoueska, y esta es mi joven hermana gemela, Linze Silhoueska.- Dijo la ahora identificada como Elze, presentándose tanto a ella como a su hermana.

Linze: ¡Muchas gracias!- Agradeció la chica de pelo corto mientras se inclinaba y me sonreía.

Como había supuesto, eran gemelas. La de pelo largo era Elze, y la de pelo corto era Linze. Fácil de recordar. Aunque sería difícil distinguirlas si no fuera por el peinado y la ropa.

Yo: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto, pero en el orden de este país sería Yuuto Yatagami.- Me presente explicando el orden de mi nombre.

Elze: Hmm… ¿Tu nombre y apellido están invertidos? ¿Eres de Ishen?- Pregunto y yo me quede un poco pasmado.

Yo: Ah… er, no. Soy de otra parte, pero tenemos algunas costumbres que son iguales a las de allá.- Dije rápidamente para no parecer sospechoso y en eso recordé que me dijeron lo mismo cuando conocí a María. Ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre ese país por lo que tendré que preguntarle a Louise sobre eso en otro momento.

Elze: Ya veo.- Dijo viéndome con algo de curiosidad al igual que su hermana.

Louise: ¡Yuu!- En eso me voltee a ver a la peli rosa.- ¡Ya terminaste!-Grito al estar impaciente.

Yo: ¡Ya voy!- Le conteste para terminar con la plática.- Lo siento, pero me llaman.

Linze: ¿A dónde se dirigen?- Pregunto la chica de cabello corto con curiosidad.

Yo: Vamos a una tienda de armas para conseguir una espada para mí.-Conteste ya listo para irme.

Elze: ¿Se dirigen a la Tienda de armas [Ocho Osos]?- Pregunto y yo recordé que ese era el nombre que aparecía en el mapa.

Yo: Así es.- En eso ella sonrió.

Elze: En ese caso déjennos guiarlos, como agradecimiento por tu ayuda.-Dijo decidida y la hermana menor asintió con una sonrisa.

Louise: En tal caso, apresúrense y guíenos de una buena vez.- Dijo ya harta de esperar y comenzó a caminar.

Nosotros la vimos y empezamos a seguirla, mientras que guardaba la cornamenta en un bolsillo de mi chaleco. Me había disculpado con las chicas por la actitud de la peli rosa y ellas entendieron pues Louise es una noble, que suelen actuar de tal manera con los plebeyos.

Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta llegar a una tienda de armas con un letrero que señalaba lo que era y uno podría esperar, este era de una espada y un escudo.

Al abrir la puerta de la tienda hizo un tintineo de campana, anunciando nuestra llegada. El ruido causó que un hombre enorme y barbudo apareciera desde las profundidades de la tienda. Él era enorme. De hecho, casi lo confundí con un oso.

Barral: Bienvenidos, soy Barral, el dueño de esta tienda. Por lo que díganme ¿Están buscando algo en específico?- Se presentó el enorme hombre-oso.

Dios mío, es enorme. Tenía que tener al menos dos metros de altura. ¿Era algún tipo de luchador profesional o algo así?

Louise: Estamos buscando una espada para él. –Dijo con su tono autoritario de siempre.

Linze: ¿Le importa si echamos un vistazo?- Preguntó la hermana menor de manera más amable en un intento de ayudarme y calmar la situación.

Barral: Adelante. Siéntete libre de recoger cualquier cosa que atrape su interés.- El señor Oso respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

En eso comenzamos a revisar la tienda que estaba llena de armas desde suelo hasta el techo. También había todo tipo en exhibición, desde espadas, lanzas, arcos, hachas e incluso látigos. Tantas armas…

Elze: ¿Alguna que atrape tu interés, Yuuto?- Pregunto mientras revisábamos.

Yo: Todavía no, pero estoy buscando una espada gruesa que no sea tan grande ni tan pesada para no tener tantos problemas al usarla.- Comente dado que me vendría bien una espada que tuviera peso pero no tanto y a la vez que no sea tan ligero.

Mientras seguía buscando, una espada en particular llamó mi atención. Fui al barril donde se encontraba, y el saque siendo capaz de verla mejor.

Era una espada vieja y muy oxidada, era del tipo grueso pero algo liviano con un solo filo. Empecé a agitarla comprobándola.

Elze: ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto con duda al ver lo que hacía.

Yo: Creo que encontré mi espada.- Dije sonriendo mientras la veía y las tres chicas me veían como si estuviera bromeando.

Louise: ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¡Quieres esa vieja espada oxidada!- Grito enojada por mi elección.

Linze: Es cierto, no sería mejor buscar una en mejor estado.-Dijo la chica más tímida tratando de convencerme.

Elze: Concuerdo, no creo que esa espada sea muy buena.- Comento reafirmando lo que las dos dijeron.

Yo: Entiendo lo que dicen, pero extrañamente siento un tipo de conexión con ella. Como si algo estuviera diciéndome que esta espada debe pertenecerme.- Dije, ya que tengo esa sensación dentro de mí como si me estuviera gritando.- ¿Cuánto vale esta?-Pregunte hacia el mostrador.

La cabeza del señor Oso salió repentinamente de la parte posterior de la tienda tan pronto como escucho mis palabras.

Barral: Err, ésa, ¿eh? Sería una moneda de plata. Pero si me das tres monedas, te la puedo pulir y afilar un poco para que se encuentre en mejores condiciones.- Contesto el hombre.

Yo: En ese caso se la encargo.- Dije sacando una moneda de oro y se la entregue junto con la espada y el me paso 7 monedas de plata.

Barral: Muy bien, pueden esperar afuera de la tienda si quieren. Hay una mesa y un patio de práctica para que puedan pasar el rato mientras termino.- Dijo señalando la parte trasera.

Aceptamos la idea y salimos donde pudimos ver el patio de entrenamiento y unas mesas. Estuvimos sentados conversando entre nosotros.

Elze: Oh, vaya. Así que eres el familiar de ella y acabas de llegar a este país.- Hablo sorprendida.

Yo asentí, pero más que nada en mi caso, sin embargo, era más que acababa de llegar a este mundo más que a este país.

Louise: Así es, este perro es mi familiar y debe hacer un trabajo que este a la altura de mi estatus.- Dijo firmemente y a mí me creció una vena en la cabeza por su arrogancia ¿Se le olvida a cada minuto nuestro acuerdo?

Linze: Creo que deberías tratar mejor a Yuuto-san, Louise-sama.- Dijo la peli corta por mi bien.

Yo: Gracias Linze-san.-Dije mientras se me caía una lagrima por lo buena que es ella.- Pero bueno, que hacen ustedes en esta ciudad, porque no creo que sean de por aquí.

Elze: Mira, vinimos aquí para entregar la cornamenta de un ciervo de cristal después de que esos individuos pusieran esa petición, pero fue también como viste. Quiero decir, su petición fue muy sospechosa, así que me figure que algo estaba mal, pero aun así…-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Linze: Es por eso dije que no deberíamos aceptar su petición… Pero One-chan, no me escuchaste.-Habló para reprender a su hermana mayor.

Era evidente que Linze era la que tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros. Mientras que Elze era la de una personalidad salvaje. Al menos, así me parecían.

Yo: Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaron su solicitud si sabían que sonaba sospechosa?- Pregunte a las dos. No podía de dejar de preguntarme, "por qué" se habían molestado en intentar entablar cualquier tipo de negocio con personas tan extrañas como esos tipos.

Elze: Una historia divertida, en realidad… Mira, acabábamos de vencer a un ciervo de cristal y conseguimos una de sus cornamentas cuando oímos que había alguien interesado en comprar una. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- Respondió para luego mirar hacia un lado.- Bueno, viendo como fue, considerando que nos engañaron y… Supongo que de ahora en adelante solo aceptaremos solicitudes de ese tipo a través del gremio. Esperemos que de esa manera tengamos menos problemas.- Dijo para luego bajar la mirada y soltó un gran suspiro.

Louise: ¿Quieren aprovechar esta oportunidad para registrarse en el gremio?- Pregunto viendo a ambas.

Las dos se miraron entre sí para sonreír.

Elze: Sip, es lo mejor.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Elze: Estoy de acuerdo. Después de todo, la seguridad es lo primordial. Vayamos en algún momento mañana.- Dijo la hermana menor.

Yo las vi a las dos con una sonrisa, que bueno debía ser tener un hermano menor y compartir momentos como ese entre ambos.

Louise: Pero, ¿Tienen habilidades para afrontar las misiones del gremio?

Elze: No te preocupes, a pesar de cómo nos vemos, somos muy fuertes.- Dijo con confianza.- Yo soy una peleadora de guanteletes y mi hermana menor tiene buenas habilidades como maga.

Yo: ¿Puedes usar magia Linze?- Pregunte con asombro mientras veía a la joven.

Linze: S-Sí. N-No puedo compararme a un noble ni nada, pero tengo confianza en mis hechizos.- Dijo con algo de sonrojo.- A-Además, One-chan también posee un hechizo.

Louise: ¿Tú también puedes usar magia?- Pregunto con asombro.

Elze: Así es, pero solo uno ya que es un hechizo personal.- Dijo levantando el pecho.

Yo: ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué clase de hechizo es?- Pregunte curioso y ella me ve con una sonrisa.

Elze: Se llama **[Boost]** y me permite incrementar mi fuerza y velocidad.- Dijo con orgullo.

Yo: Debe ser útil.-Comente, ya que un aumento de habilidades físicas debe ser muy conveniente.

Elze: Y lo es, los hombres me subestiman por ser chica y lo pagan caro por eso.-Dijo sonriendo.- Por cierto, sé que Louise-san es una noble por lo que obviamente puede usar magia, ¿Pero qué hay de ti Yuuto, puedes usar magia?

Ante la pregunta yo negué la cabeza.

Yo: No, yo no puedo usar magia.- Dije respondiendo a la pregunta.

Linze: Así que no tienes afinidad con ningún elemento.- Dijo un poco triste y yo la mire curioso.

Yo: ¿Afinidad? ¿De que estas hablando?- En eso ambas me ven con los ojos abiertos.

Elze: ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Para usar magia debes tener alguna afinidad con alguno de los 7 elementos.- Contesto y yo pedí más detalles.

En eso me explicaron que al principio, solo los nobles podían usar magia, pero con el tiempo nacieron plebeyos que adquirieron esa habilidad con algunas restricciones, como ya sabía. Pero según se sabe ahora, todas las personas poseen mana, pero para que alguien pueda utilizarla, tiene que tener una aptitud hacia un elemento. Con ello uno al recitar el hechizo puede invocar el conjuro, pero si no se tiene la aptitud hacia un elemento entonces nada sucederá.

En el caso de los nobles si ellos tienen una aptitud hacia un elemento pueden hacer lo mismo y recitar el hechizo para realizarlo o de vez en cuando son capaces de realizar un hechizo sin cantico, pero es difícil de realizar. Otra cosa es que si no tienen una aptitud hacia un elemento, entonces pueden usar baritas que les permite usar los elementos a los que no posean una compatibilidad y hasta combinarlos.

Yo: Ya entiendo.- Había captado toda la nueva información y me sorprendió, por lo que tendré que tener cuidado con los hechizos sin canto.

Elze: ¿Cómo no puedes saber algo tan básico?- Ella tenía una mirada de no ser capaz de entenderme.

Yo: De dónde vengo, nos valemos más usando nuestro intelecto para los trabajos que para otras cosas para ganarnos la vida. Por lo tanto ya casi nadie usa magia, por lo que es casi un arte perdido para nosotros- Respondí pues es la pura verdad de mi mundo con algunos ajustes en él.

Linze: Entonces, ¿Jamás has realizado una prueba de aptitud mágica?- Pregunto para colaborar sus pensamientos.

Yo: No, jamás. Y aún que lo hiciera dudo que de resultado.

Linze: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Pues en mi familia, nadie la ha usado y dudo mucho que posea una aptitud hacia alguno de los elementos.

Elze: Pero eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.- Dijo para dirigir su mirada a su hermana.- Linze, por que no sacas eso.

Linze: Si, One-chan.- Respondió y saco una bolsa de sus cosas y de ella salieron 7 gemas de colores diferentes.- Con esto comprobaremos si puedes usar magia.

Louise: ¿Esas son piedras mágicas? ¿Cómo las obtuvieron?- Pregunto asombrada al ver los objetos.

Elze: Las obtuvimos hace tiempo cuando se las compramos a un vendedor ambulante. Aunque nos costó un ojo de la cara.- Dijo con una expresión complicada.

Yo: Y como me ayudara esto a saber si tengo una aptitud hacia la magia.- Comente ya que no le veía nada especial a estas piedras a parte de su color.

Linze: Pues porque se pueden utilizarse para amplificar, almacenar y liberar energía mágica. Podemos usarlos para probar si tienes o no aptitud para la magia. Pero sólo puede proporcionar una estimación aproximada, de todos modos…- Dijo para luego susurrar algo.- Me pregunto si el agua sería la más fácil de demostrar…

En eso, ella recogió la piedra azul y la sostuvo en su mano para pronunciar unas palabras.

Linze: **[¡Aparece, Agua!]**

Ante esas palabras un poco de agua salió de la piedra y yo vi sorprendido el suceso.

Yo: Whoa.-Comente impresionado, pero las tres chicas no reaccionaron de la misma manera.

Linze: Así es como lanzas un hechizo. Justo ahora, la piedra de hechizos respondió a mi energía mágica y creó agua.-Dijo sonriendo.

Elze: Por cierto…- Ella cortó la conversación y luego tomó la piedra mágica de su hermana.

Después de eso, trato de lanzar el mismo hechizo.

Elze: **[¡Aparece, Agua!]**

Dijo las mismas palabras de su hermana, pero la piedra no se activó. Ni siquiera una gotita de agua se derramó.

Elze: Esto es lo que sucede cuando no tienes aptitud para un elemento. Ves, esto significa que no puedo usar la magia de agua.

Louise: ¿No puedes usarla aunque tu hermana gemela pueda?- Pregunto y yo me palmee la cara.

Elze: Chica, realmente no piensas antes de hablar, ¿eh? Quiero decir, no me ofende, pero aun así…- Comento y en eso ella se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca.

Ah~. Esta chica realmente necesita un filtro para sus comentarios, ese fue un desliz de lengua bastante ofensivo. No parecía como si la mencionada estuviera seriamente enojada con ella, aunque, estaba más como de mal humor. Al menos su comentario irreflexivo no la hirió.

Linze: A cambio de no poder usar magia de agua, One-chan puede usar la magia de fortificación… No puedo usar ese tipo de hechizo… Se necesitas la aptitud apropiada para usar la magia de la fortificación o ser un noble y aprender algún hechizo de ese tipo.- Dijo animando un poco a su hermana.

Yo: Entonces, ¿podremos probar mi aptitud si hago lo mismo?- Pregunte mientras veía las piedras.

Elze: Sí. Simplemente toma la piedra en tu mano y enfócate en ella, luego di [ **¡Aparece, Agua!]**. Entonces, si tienes la aptitud… el agua debe salir.- Dijo para entregarme la piedra azul.

La tome y solo me enfoque un poco Lanzando el hechizo que acababa de aprender, sin esperar mucho y terminar esto rápido.

Yo: **[¡Aparece, Agua!]**

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, la piedra de hechizos empezó a derramar agua a chorros como un grifo roto.

Yo: ¿¡Whaaaaaaaa!?- Grite desenfrenado por el suceso.

Solté la piedra de hechizos apresuradamente, y la cascada inmediatamente cesó. Sin embargo, por desgracia, era demasiado tarde. La mesa parecía que había sido regada con una manguera.

Yo: ¿Q-Qué diablos significa esto?- Miré la mesa sin poder creer lo que paso, para luego mirar a las dos hermanas y a la peli rosa sentadas frente a mí, buscando algún tipo de explicación para la extraña escena.

Ninguna de las tres me respondió. Sólo se quedaron sentadas allí, contemplando con asombro por el espectáculo que tenían delante. Sinceramente parecía que las expresiones de las gemelas en sus rostros habían sido copiadas y pegadas. De hecho, todo era tan estúpido que casi empecé a reír.

Linze: Y-Yuuto-san, creo… que tienes tanta energía mágica que casi se desborda. Para causar una reacción tan fuerte con una piedra tan pequeña… y también con solo un fragmento de un hechizo… es solo… tu energía mágica parece ser obscenamente potente… No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, aunque lo acabo de ver.- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión de impresión.

Elze: Creo que eres realmente mucho más adecuado para ser un mago. En serio, nunca he visto algo así en mi vida.-Dijo aun sin poder creerlo.

Esa fueron las reacciones de las gemelas… En cuanto a mi ama.

Louise: Uh-oh-huh-que-Wah-Wo.

¡Estaba estupefacta! ¡Parecía que perdió su capacidad para hablar correctamente por el suceso!

Yo: Y-Y~ ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

Linze: V-Veamos si tienes aptitudes para otro elemento.-Sugirió entregándome una piedra roja.

Yo asentí y me pare, camine un poco y seguí las instrucciones que me dieron

Elze: Solo has lo mismo que con la piedra de agua, pero di el elemento correspondiente de cada piedra para que funcione.- Ella explico y me dijo de qué elemento era cada piedra por lo que procedí con el experimento de magia.

Yo: **[¡Aparece, Fuego!]**

La piedra estalló en llamas como un horno a mis palabras. Me entró el pánico y dejé caer la piedra, lo que hizo que el fuego desapareciera en un instante. ¡Eso fue peligroso!

Linze: Está bien, el fuego mágico no hará daño a quien lo está lanzando. Bueno, no a menos que su ropa se incendie, por supuesto. Sólo asegúrate de que eso no suceda…- Me explico para que me calmara.

Yo: ¿Eh, eso es así?- Dije para respirar profundo y calmarme. Tomé la piedra en la mano y lancé el hechizo una vez más.

La llama volvió a salir, pero tenía razón. No estaba caliente al tacto. Así que, si una llama mágica se propagara a otra cosa, entonces incluso el lanzador se lastimaría, ¿eh? Tal vez eso significaba que cuando algo se incendiaba debido a la magia, ya no contaba como llamas mágicas… Aun así, ¿la llama no era demasiado grande?

Linze: Parece que has conseguido demasiada energía mágica… Estoy segura de que podrás controlarlo mejor con la práctica, pero por ahora, podría ser más seguro que no te concentres demasiado y dejes que tu mente vague un poco…-Sugirió la hermana pequeña.

Así que, básicamente, si iba un poco más relajado, ¿el efecto de la magia sería mucho menos extrema? Su consejo parecía extraño, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Deje de la piedra a un lado y tome la marrón. Esta vez tomé la piedra en la mano sin realmente concentrarme en ella, y lancé el hechizo de una manera más suave y sin inspiración.

Yo: **[¡Aparece, Tierra!]**

La arena empezó a salir de la piedra de hechizos. Bueno, se esparció la arena por todo el suelo por lo que no es mucho problema. Luego tome la siguiente era la piedra verde.

Yo: **[¡Aparece, Viento!]**

Una pequeña ráfaga estalló y sopló toda la arena del suelo tan pronto como hablé. Agradezco que no tendría que limpiar.

Yo: **[¡Aparece, Luz!]**

La piedra mágica se convirtió en una luz estroboscópica. ¡Agh, mis ojos!

Yo: **[¡Aparece, Oscuridad!]**

Ahora, yo no entendía lo que hacia esta. Quiero decir, una especie de niebla negra salió de la piedra de hechizo y se aferró a su entorno. Esto realmente me asusto un poco, fue muy espeluznante.

Habiendo pasado por seis elementos, pude notar el cambio de expresión de las presentes. Las gemelas tenían una expresión que combinaba asombro e incredulidad en su rostro.

Yo: ¿Q-Qué pasa?- Pregunté, había preocupación evidente en mi voz.

Elze: ¿Quién eres en realidad?- Dijo con una cara algo seria y yo no entendí.

Linze: Es la primera vez que veo a alguien capaz de usar 6 elementos… Yo puedo usar 3 y eso ya es raro. Pero tú puedes usar 6… Es increíble.

Así que era eso. Hmm… Quiero decir, conocí a nobles que podían usarlos todos y combinarlos. Sin embargo necesitan usar baritas para hacerlo por lo que no me di cuenta, además de que puedo usar magia y eso ya es raro para mí.

En eso recordé algo y fije mi mirada a la persona que no ha hablado en todo este tiempo.

Puse mis ojos en Louise para ver cómo se encontraba y…

Louise: ….

¡Blanca! ¡Estaba completamente en blanco! ¡Había perdido sus colores como si el mundo ya no tuviera un lugar para ella! ¡Realmente le dolió y dejo en shock el enterarse que su familiar sea más mágico que ella!

Pero no podía preocuparme de eso ahora, hacerlo no cambiaría nada. Decidí ignorar ese acontecimiento y enfocarme en la prueba final, por lo que agarré la piedra transparente.

Yo: Esta se supone que es para la magia nula ¿Verdad?- Ambas chicas asintieron.- ¿Cómo uso está?- No sabía el modo, pues supongo que con esta debe ser un caso distinto, ya que no puede ser que tenga que ir y decir **[Aparece, Algo]**.

Linze: El elemento nulo es un poco especial. No tiene ningún encantamiento en particular. En su lugar, se activa basado en tu energía mágica y solo él nombre de hechizo.- Explico y yo entendí pues explicaron eso mismo en la clase que asistí ayer.

Elze: Por ejemplo, mi magia de Fortificación se activa gritando **[Boost]** y eso es todo. Hay otros como **[Power Rise]** que aumentan la fuerza muscular, aunque el que yo uso es mejor.-Dijo sonriendo.

Linze: También existen hechizos más raros como **[Gate]** que permiten moverte grandes distancias, pero One-chan no puede usarlos. Por ende se les conoce también como hechizos personales por ser magia que se ajusta a la persona- Término de explicar.

Así que, básicamente, todos los pequeños hechizos útiles que no encajaban bajo ningún elemento fueron listados bajo el elemento Nulo. Y depende de cada persona si llega a tenerlo y que tipo de magia es.

Yo: Y como sabes el nombre del hechizo nulo.-Pregunte a la hermana mayor.

Elze: Ni idea, el hechizo simplemente está ahí y de alguna forma terminas sabiendo el nombre.-Dijo con el codo en la mesa.

Yo: Entonces, ¿No hay forma de que pueda averiguar si tengo un hechizo de tipo nulo?

Linze: No, todavía deberíamos ser capaces de probar eso. Si agarras la piedra de hechizos y tratas de lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizo de tipo nulo, entonces, incluso si falla, la piedra debe brillar ligeramente u oscilar un poco. Debe haber al menos algún tipo de pequeño cambio.

Yo: ¿Y si no pasa nada?

Elze: Entonces no tendrías aptitud para ese elemento.- respondió dándome a entender que si nada pasaba no había nada que hacer. Bueno, supongo que nada se puede hacer sin darle un intento.

Linze: ¿Por qué no intentas el hechizo **[Gate]**? Note que fue el que te llamo la atención.- Yo asentí ante sus palabras.

Yo: Lo intentare.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Un hechizo que te permite cruzar grandes distancias parecía muy útil. Si tuviera eso, no tendría problemas en ir y venir desde la academia hasta esta ciudad. Muy bien, intentare ese.

Mientras sostenía la piedra transparente con mi mano, concentre mi energía en ella y luego exclamé el nombre del hechizo.

Yo: **[¡Gate!]** \- Dije con fuerza para ver qué pasaba.

De repente, la piedra brilló radiantemente y formó una pared translúcida de luz frente a mí. La pared era aproximadamente del tamaño de una puerta. O bien, pensé que era una pared al principio, pero después de una inspección más cercana, noté que ni siquiera tenía un centímetro de grosor. Para ser honesto, era más como una hoja.

Yo: ¿Funcionó?- Dije dudando aun de lo que veía.

Linze: E-Eso parece.- Respondió completamente aturdida.

Tímidamente toqué la superficie de la lámina de luz. Las ondulaciones salían de la zona que frotaban las yemas de mis dedos. Era casi como una delgada membrana de agua. Pasé el brazo a través de la membrana y lo retiré. Habiendo confirmado que era seguro, lo siguiente que hice fue pasar la cabeza a través de ella. Cuando lo hice, mi visión cambio al patio de la academia y pude ver a unas personas que conocía y otras que no conocía ahí.

Pude ver a la castaña Katie, a Siesta, a mi amigo Teo, a las amigas de Louise: María, Sicily, Claire y Rinslet, además junto a la rubia estaba una maid de pelo corto negro claro. También se encontraba Ellis junto a una chica de cabello liso verde turquesa claro con un par de ojos verdes y una chica cabello corto castaño marrón y ojos púrpura.

Las otras personas eran un chico con cabello corto y rubio y una constitución promedio, junto a él había dos chicos, uno con gafas y cabello plateado hasta la barbilla y el otro chico de cuerpo grande con músculos robustos que sobresalen de su uniforme de pelo corto, rubio y puntiagudo y ojos azules. Desde mi punto de vista, él último que mencione tiene el aspecto de un jugador de fútbol americano.

En otra parte estaba una chica de pequeña estatura de cabello rubia de ojos azules, otra chica un poco más alta que la anterior de cabello negro medio purpura con lentes, otra chica que era más glamorosa y de una estatura más conforme a su edad y a un chico de cabello castaño que se notaba que era bien parecido para ojos femeninos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para verme, pues para su punto de vista, una cabeza salió de la nada y los estaba viendo.

No sabía qué hacer, pero como muchos me conocían de aquí intente lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Ya: Amh~, ¿Cómo les está tratando la vida el día de hoy?- Dije y luego me palmee la cara en mi mente por la estupidez que dije.

Siesta: Y-Yuu-san, ¿D-De donde saliste?- Comento algo nerviosa al verme.

En eso otra cabeza sale al lado de mí, asustando a los presentes.

Elze: ¿Qué es este lugar?- Dijo la hermana mayor con curiosidad mientras volteaba a ver en varias direcciones.

Yo: Esta es la academia Tristain.-Respondí sorprendiendo a la chica.

Elze: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

En eso, otra cabeza sale del lugar.

Linze: El conjuro **[Gate]** muestra al lanzador sitios donde ya ha estado. Yuuto-san debió haber pensado en este sitio cuando uso el conjuro.-Analizo después de empezar a observar el lugar.

En eso note que ella tenía razón, ya que estaba pensado en la utilidad de este hechizo para moverme entre la academia y la ciudad sin problemas. Mientras pensaba, un destello plateado se acercó a mí.

Teo: Oye amigo, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Es otro de tus artilugios tuyos?- Pregunto mientras me veía de todas la direcciones.

Yo: No, lo que pasa es que descubrimos que puedo usar magia y entre ellas puedo usar un hechizo nulo llamado **[Gate]** , por lo que cree un portal que conecta este lugar con la ciudad.-Conteste más relajado.

Ellis: Hablas enserio.- Dijo con una expresión de no creer lo que oye.

Elze: Si, además que descubrimos que este chico puede usar todos los elementos.

Todos los presentes: ¡TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS!

Los presentes estaban atónitos, pero mientras los demás estaban recuperándose del shock, el chico rubio de altura promedio avanzo unos pasos.

¿?: Te importa que atravesemos por tu hechizo para ver que realmente están en la ciudad.- Dijo con un tono amable y amigable, pero tuve una sensación que hablaba una persona de la realeza.

Yo: Realmente no me importa, si quieren pasar, adelante.-Dije como si nada.

En eso todos los presentes atravesaron el portal y terminaron junto a nosotros en el patio de la tienda de armas.

Teo: ¡Increíble! ¡Llegamos de la academia a la ciudad en un instante!- Dijo alegre.

¿?: Es verdad, este es un hechizo conveniente para trasladarse.-Dijo el chico de cabello plateado con lentes mientras inspeccionaba la zona.

¿?: ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Louise-chan! ¿¡Que te paso!?- Grito la chica rubia de menor estatura al ver a la peli rosa sentada totalmente en blanco y fue a ir a su lado para comprobar su estado.

Yo: Bueno… se puede decir que eso fue en parte mi culpa.-Dije rascándome detrás de la cabeza.

Sicily: ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con un tono de preocupación por su amiga.

Yo: Veras… Estuvimos hablando por un rato y llegamos a un tema donde quisieron comprobar mi aptitud hacia la magia. Entonces se vio como podía usar todos los elementos y cuando ella vio eso…

Rinslet: Se pasmo tanto que quedo en un estado de shock al averiguar que su familiar, que debe servirle, es más mágico que ella ¿No es así?- Dedujo todo y yo solo asentí. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarse la cara.- Ah~, Louise… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

¿?: Ciertamente, pero no la culpo por su reacción.- Dijo la chica de aspecto glamoroso.

Así fueron algunos comentarios, mientras que algunos trataban de controlar su risa a diferencia de dos chicos que era Teo y el rubio de altura promedio.

Claire: ¡Dejen de reír como hienas o los quemare hasta convertirlos en carbón!- Amenazo mientras sostenía su látigo con una aura roja emanando de ella y de inmediato pararon de reír por el miedo.

El asunto siguió tratando de que Louise recuperara la compostura y cuando lo lograron, de inmediato tuvieron que consolarla pues se puso a llorar diciendo cosas como "¡Que injusto es el mundo!" y cosas por ese estilo.

Mientras seguían en eso, me acerque a María.

Yo: Dime algo, quienes son el resto de personas que vinieron aquí.- Pregunte susurrando a su oído.

María: Ah, claro. Tú aun no conoces al resto.-Dijo para dirigirse a algunas personas.- Ellos son el resto de nuestro grupo, creo que deberían presentarse.

¿?: Tienes razón.-Dijo el chico rubio de estatura promedio.- Soy August von Earlshide, príncipe y heredero del reino de Earlshide.- Se presentó humildemente.

Me sorprendí de que fuera un príncipe, con razón tiene esa aura real a su alrededor. Además recordé algo por su nombre y supongo que él debe ser quien normalmente detiene las burlas hacia Louise.

¿?: Yo soy Thor von Fregel y soy uno de las escoltas del Príncipe August.- Se presentó el peli plata con lentes.

¿?: Soy Julius von Littenheim y también soy una de las escoltas del príncipe August-degozaru.- Dijo el chico de aspecto de jugador de futbol americano. ¿Y acaso dijo "degozaru"?

Yo: Etto~, Julius-san.

Julius: ¿Que pasa-degozaru?

Yo: ¿De casualidad tuviste algún maestro que era samurái para hablar de esa forma?- Pregunte y el miro un poco sorprendido para comenzar a reír.

Julius: Jajajaja, así es-Degozaru. Tuve un maestro en mi infancia que me entreno y sin notarlo se me pego su forma de hablar.- Dijo sonriendo y con eso confirme que existen los samuráis en este mundo.

¿?: Mkg, Mkg, Mkg~. Si no les importa que interrumpa, creo que sería buena idea que siguiéramos con las presentaciones.-Dijo la chica de cabello negro con lentes.- Yo soy Rin von Hughes y soy hija de uno de los magos de la corte del reino de Earlshide.- Se presentó de manera calmada.

¿?: ¡Sigo yo, sigo yo!- dijo mientras saltaba la rubia de baja estatura.- ¡Soy Alice Von Córner y es un placer conocer al familiar de mi amiga Louise-chan!

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente al verla fue que una niña me hablaba, ya que no solo su apariencia era la de una menor de edad, sino también su actitud.

¿?: Ya, ya. Tranquilízate un poco Alice.-Dijo la chica de buen aspecto tocando el hombro de la mencionada para luego dirigir su mirada a mí.- Mucho gusto, soy Yuri von Carlton y parte de este grupo.-Dijo con calma.

Me quede impresionado por su belleza, quiero decir, se viste de forma muy parecida a la de Kirche pero su actitud es muy diferente. Afortunadamente tenía una buen "póker face" por mi tiempo con los chicos de mi escuela para lograr mentirles si necesitaba hacerlo, por lo que no mostré ninguna reacción de un tonto mirando de manera obscena.

¿?: Parece que yo soy el último.- Dijo el chico de aspecto encantador para las damas.- Yo soy Tony Von Freed y aunque pertenezco a una casa de caballeros, practico magia. Es un gusto.-Dijo caballerosamente.

Ante esa presentación, las chicas que no lo conocían de inmediato se sonrojaron. Este tipo era todo un bishounen, vieras por donde lo vieras.

En eso la sirvienta de cabello negro claro avanzo.

¿?: Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Carol y soy una sirvienta que trabaja para Rinslet-Ojousama.- Se presentó la maid de cabello negro claro.

Ellis: Creo que faltarían ustedes, verdad.-Dijo Ellis a las dos chicas que estaban a sus lados.

¿?: Cierto. Soy Reishia Selheim y miembro de los caballeros de Sylphid, es un placer.-Dijo con un tono refinado la chica de cabello liso verde turquesa claro.

¿?: Y yo soy Rakka Varnesh y también soy parte de los caballeros de Sylphid, mucho gusto.- Se presentó la chica de corto cabello castaño marrón de manera más energética.

Yo: Un gusto, soy…

August: "Yatagami Yuuto". Lo sabemos, las chicas nos hablaron de ti cuando llegamos y por los rumores que corren como loco por el Familiar de armadura bicolor.- En eso el me mira de manera divertida.- Debo decir que Louise se consiguió un familiar muy interesante.- Dijo con una sonrisa medio malvada.

María: August, estas poniendo esa cara de nuevo.- Dijo tras un suspiro.

August: Ups~.- Se tapó la boca y de inmediato cambio su expresión a una más normal.

Mientras tanto, las demás personas que ya conocía, se presentaron ante los otros para que cada uno se conociera. Aunque las gemelas estaban un poco nerviosas al estar frente a tantos nobles, pero se fueron relajando al ver su actitud tranquila. Louise por fin pudo salir de su estado deprimente y se encontraba un poco mejor.

Katie y Siesta se me acercaron para ver cómo estaba. Podía ver que estaban contentas de verme y más el hecho que podían verse emocionadas por el hechizo de traslado.

Barral: ¡Muchacho!- Oí una voz y me voltee para ver al enorme hombre oso con una espada en una funda.- Aquí está la espada.

Yo: Gracias.- Dije para tomarla y desenvainarla.

La espada en si aún seguía algo oxidada, pero no era tanto. Además de que veía que fue bien afilada.

Yo: Le agradezco que le hiciera un mantenimiento.- Dije para hacer una leve reverencia.

Barral: No te preocupes, además toma esto.- En eso el me pasa una caja.- Considéralo un regalo de mi parte, es un set para que puedas limpiar la espada.

Yo: No se cómo agradecer.

Barral: Como dije, no te preocupes. Espero que vengas otro día a mi tienda.- Dijo para retirarse del lugar.

Tony: ¿Me dejas verla?- Vi como el chico bonito se me acerco pidiéndome mi espada.

Yo: Claro.- Respondí entregándosela.

Él la desenfundo y la comenzó a inspeccionar, agitándola un poco, haciendo unos movimientos y luego la golpeo un poco con la mano. En eso su mirada cambio a una más seria.

Louise: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es como pensé y es un montón de basura?- Comento la peli rosa quejándose por mi elección.

Tony: En realidad no. Si ponemos a un lado su estado oxidado, esta es realmente una buena espada.-Comento devolviéndome la espada.

Louise: ¿No puedes estar hablando enserio?- Dijo incrédula ante las palabras de uno de sus amigos.

Tony: No bromeo, tú sabes que vengo de una familia de caballeros y desde niño me enseñaron a apreciar espadas hasta el punto de reconocer una buena cuando la veo. Puedo decir que esta es una de las mejores, pues su tamaño y peso es ideal, además de que esta hecho de un buen material que le permitirá resistir varios golpes.- Termino de explicar haciendo que los presentes se impresionaran.

Yo: Sabía que era una buena espada.- Comente contento ante la cara de furia de mi ama.

¿?: ¡Darling!- De repente escuche una voz que no quería oír y me estremecí mientras miraba el lugar del origen de la voz.

En eso vi a Kirche que traía algo en sus brazos envuelto en una tela marrón, junto a la chica Tabitha caminando hacia esta dirección, por lo que de inmediato tome la acción más inteligente por su presencia y me fui detrás de mi ama para estar protegido.

Louise: ¡Zerbest! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- Pregunto con molestia ya imaginándose la razón.

Kirche: Solo vine a darle un regalo.- Comento para luego fijar su mirada en mi espada y sonreír aún más.- Y parece que el mío es mejor.

Yo: ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunte aun detrás de la peli rosa.

Kirche: De esto… ¡Mira!- En eso ella desenvolvió el objeto dejando ver una espada dorada con muchas joyas en ella.

Era la misma espada que nos mostró el dueño de la primera tienda de armas que fuimos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver una espada tan lujosa, en especial las gemelas y la sirvienta.

Louise: ¡Acaso nos seguiste todo el camino!- Grito aún más furiosa al darse cuenta de la acción.

Kirche: No. Solo pase de casualidad donde ustedes estaban y escuche del tipo que buscaban una espada para mi Darling. Y cuando vi esta espada, de inmediato me dije que debía ser para él, ya que le queda a la perfección como el gran hombre que es.- Dijo con un tono confiado.

Ya no sé qué pensar sobre esta tipa. Quiero decir, primero me llama con un apodo de amantes cuando no tenemos nada, luego me sigue como una acosadora y ahora trata de comprarme con un objeto lujoso. Ha esta chica le necesitan que le revisen la cabeza.

Kirche: Vamos, tómala junto a mi amor.- Dijo sonriendo y yo solo me aferre a la peli rosa.

Yo: No la quiero.- Dije secamente y ella se sorprendió.

Kirche: ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Mira! ¡Esta es una espada forjada por uno de los mejores alquimistas alemán! ¡Con ella te ganaras el reconocimiento que te mereces en vez de esa fea y oxidada espada que te compro esa Zero!- Dijo tratando de convencerme, pero era inútil.

Ante la situación, decidí salir de la espalda de la peli rosa y avance un poco hacia ella. Tenía que ser claro si quería terminar con esto, además que me enoje por cómo sigue tratando a Louise.

Yo: Te diré la razón y aclarar ciertos puntos. Primero, esa espada no es más que un montón de chatarra de buen aspecto que solo sirve como decoración, pues me había fijado de que no duraría ni un minuto en una pelea y no creo que valga ni la milésima parte del precio que el sujeto nos lo ofreció.

Katie: ¿Cuánto le habían ofrecido por esa espada?- Pregunto a la peli rosa.

Louise: 30 monedas de rey.-Respondió secamente y con enfado al recordando el evento.

Todos: ¡30 MONEDAS DE REY!- Gritaron impresionados por lo dicho y más las gemelas y la sirvienta por el precio tan absurdo.

En eso, el chico guapo tomo la espada e hizo lo mismo que con la mía para comprobarla y luego de un rato cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba cansado.

Tony: Hicieron bien en no comprarla. Esta espada es un timo total y como había dicho Yuuto, no duraría en un combate real y puedo decir que su precio como máximo seria unas 7 monedas de plata, pero solo como decoración. Pues como espada vale mucho menos que eso.- Explico el conocedor de espadas confirmando lo que dije devolviendo la espada a la pelirroja.

Kirche: N-No puede ser.- Dijo atónita, pues debía conocer al chico y de su capacidad si confirmaba el estado de la espada.

Teo: Bien hecho, se nota que sabes distinguir lo bueno ¿no es así?- Dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda y yo sonreí por el comentario.

Yo: Gracias. Lo que sigue es… ¡No me llames Darling! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada, así que por favor entiende que no hay nada entre nosotros, ni lo habrá! ¡Por lo que agradecería que me dejaras en paz, ya que ni con seducirme o tratar de comprarme conseguirás algo!- Grite tan enojado que asuste a los presentes.

Todos me vieron sorprendidos y más las chicas al ver que me negaba a los intentos de Kirche e incluso me atreví a gritarle.

Kirche: P-P-Pero…

Yo: Nada de peros, no quiero tener ese tipo de relación contigo. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso y cuando te enamoras en serio de alguien, es porque realmente sientes una conexión con esa persona y estas decidido a pasar la vida con él o ella en el momento que confirmas que el sentimiento viene del corazón. No como tú, que actúa como perro en celo que salta de un hombre a otro y que fácilmente los olvida para obtener algo mejor. Lo que sientes no es amor, es solo excitación.- Complete la explicación con tono serio, pues el amor no es un juego y es algo que me enseño mi Tía.

Vi al lado de los hombres viéndome con una sonrisa, pues notaron que lo decía enserio y que sabía lo que era estar en una relación como también sé que es el amor, no como otros que se conformar rápidamente con la primera chica bonita que ven solo para acostarse con ella.

Mientras tanto el lado femenino me veía sorprendido, pues debe ser que existen pocos hombres que hagan y digan lo que hice yo. Supongo que realmente en este mundo la mayoría de los hombres se conforman con tener sexo con mujeres hermosas. Pero ahora que me fijo bien, hay algunas que me ven con un sonrojo.

Kirche: A-A-Ah…-Ella había perdido sus palabras, supongo que ningún chico se ha atrevido a decirle lo que yo mencione.

August: Veo que eres un buen sujeto y que sabes que existen momentos para decir cosas duras.- Comento mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

Yo: Claro, no soy uno de esos tipos que solo dirán cosas buenas que alargan las ilusiones de alguien. Hay veces en que tienes que decir las cosas como son, aunque le duela al otro lado, pero así es la vida, no todo es fácil y no sirve de nada si terminas extendiendo una farsa.- Explique, pues había aprendido a la malo lo que es afrontar la realidad y el me dio una sonrisa conforme.

Kirche: ¡No puede ser!- Grito ya sin saber que más decir.- ¡Vamos Darling! ¡Solo toma la espada y ten una noche de pasión conmigo!

Esta chica no capta las palabras, me está comenzando a desquiciar. También vi a muchos de los presentes poner una expresión de enfado por entender, a partir de sus palabras, que ella solo me quería para tener relaciones sexuales.

Yo: ¡Ya te dije! ¡No quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo, por lo que deja de llamarme así de una maldita vez! ¡Además, yo escogí esta espada y es miles de veces mejor arma que esa burda imitación de aspecto exagerado!

¿?: ¡ **Bien dicho compañero!** \- Dijo una voz que nadie reconoció y todos abrimos los ojos.

Katie: ¿D-De donde vino esa voz?-Pregunto algo asustada.

Rin: Ni idea.

Todos comenzamos a mover nuestras miradas a todas las direcciones para encontrar la fuente de la voz.

¿?: **Estoy aquí… Aquí.** \- Dijo nuevamente la voz, pero nadie sabía a donde mirar.

Tabitha: La espada.- Ante esas palabras, todos fijamos nuestra mirada a mi espada.

Espada: ¿ **Cómo están?** \- Comento de forma alegre.

…

…

…

Yo: ¿He~?, déjenme ver si sigo cuerdo... La espada está hablando.- Todos asintieron.- Y esto no es un sueño ni me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza.- Todos volvieron a asentir.- Bueno… al menos sé que no enloquecí.- Dije tratando de calmarme y verificar mi cabeza, pero aun así todo esto era demasiado extraño. Si no fuera por los eventos recientes que tuve, estaría yendo con un psiquiatra ahora.

Espada: **Vaya, mi nuevo compañero está tomando esto mejor que los anteriores.** \- Dijo con un tono un tanto sorprendido.

Tony: No puedo creer lo que veo, es una espada parlante.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ver nuevamente la espada.

Rakka: He oído de ellas, se suponen que son espadas mágicas que se les otorgo conciencia ¿Verdad?

Tony: Así es, además de que son muy raras. No puedo creer que allá una en una tienda común y corriente de armas.

Thor: Vaya, estamos teniendo una sorpresa tras otra el día de oí.- Dijo ajustándose los lentes.

Julius: Así es-degozaru.- Dijo asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

Elze: Esta ya se sale del margen de lo común.

Linze: Concuerdo, One-chan.- Ambas hermanas no sabían que hacer ante esta situación y las entendía perfectamente

Todos estuvimos impresionados por la espada y los acontecimientos tan raros que estuvieron sucediendo uno tras otro.

Yo: E-Etto, ¿Tienes algún nombre en específico?-Pregunte tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

Espada: **Me llamo Derflinger, pero puedes llamarme Derf.** \- Ante su tono amigable me pude sentir mejor.

Yo: Pues, es un gusto conocerte Derf. Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto o como sería el orden en este país Yuuto Yatagami.- Me presente de la misma manera que las otras veces que ya parezco disco rayado.

Derf: **¿Yuuto? Que nombre más curioso y por el orden que tiene tú nombre… ¿Eres de Ishen?** \- Pregunto un tanto curioso.

Yo: No, soy de otro país que tiene costumbres similares al de ese lugar.- Comente y cada vez que me decían que era de Ishen solo avivaba mi interés por ese lugar.

Derf: **Oh, pensé que eras de ahí porque no solo tu nombre está en el orden de alguien de halla, sino también tu aspecto es el de un residente de ese país.** \- Comento la espada.

Esto avivo mi curiosidad, pues ahora sí que quiero saber sobre ese lugar.

Teo: Disculpen por interrumpir la plática.- Comento parándose al lado mío.- Pero que te parece si le hacemos una prueba de campo en este lugar. Después de todo la acabas de obtener y estamos en un campo de práctica.

Ante la propuesta, me puse a meditar…pero otro no lo hizo.

Derf: **¡Me parece una excelente idea! ¡Hace tiempo que no entro en acción! ¡Hagámoslo!**

Teo: ¡Ya me caíste bien espada!

A todos se nos salió una gota de sudor por este intercambio. Sí que son parecidos, aunque uno de ellos ni siquiera es una persona o mejor dicho un ser vivo.

Yo: Bueno, no pierdo nada con esto. Pero te pido que seas amable conmigo, pues esta vez no usare ni la armadura ni las botellas, ya que me quiero acostumbrar a ser capaz de pelear sin ellas.

Teo: Muy bien, ¿Alguien de aquí sabe magia de curación?- Pregunto y algunas chicas levantaron la mano.

Sicily: Yo sé y se me da bien.-Dijo algo tímido.

Linze: Y-Yo también se un poco, pero no soy muy experta.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

Teo: Perfecto, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho por unos cuantos cortes ¿Algunos de ustedes puede ser el réferi?- Pregunto viendo a todos los presente hasta que uno avanzo.

Tony: Yo lo haré, estoy acostumbrado por las prácticas de mi familia.

Teo: Excelente.

Con todo eso confirmado, ambos nos fuimos a extremos opuestos. Hice un pequeño calentamiento al igual que el peli plata, el resto de los presentes se sentaron en unas bancas que se encontraba en el lugar.

Algunos se encontraban emocionados como cierta rubia de baja estatura que no se mantenía quieta y otros que mantenían la calma para observar el evento.

Derf: **Dime compañero ¿Ya enfrentaste a este tipo antes?**

Yo: Si, y pude ganarle. Pero eso fue gracias a una armadura que tenía y me otorgaba habilidades para el combate.-Dije mientras recordaba la dura pelea.- Si te soy sincero, dudo que le pueda derrotar sin usar uno de mis objetos, sin embargo, ya que esto es una práctica no debería haber problema.

Derf: **Mmh~, bueno. Aun sin esas cosas que mencionaste, te puedo asegurar que podrás enfrentar a sujetos fuertes con solo envainarme.**

Yo: No necesitas darme ánimos, pero te agradezco la intención.

Derf: **No te estoy dando ánimos, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero bueno, pronto descubrirás el significado de mis palabras.**

Yo: Oye, ¿A qué te…?

Tony: ¿Están listos?- Dijo interrumpiendo mi intercambio con la espada.

Teo: Yo si.- Dijo dando pequeños saltos.

Yo: ¿Ah? S-Si, ya podemos comenzar.- Dije, pues creo que será mejor dejar la plática para otro momento.- Recuerda, esto solo es una práctica y que no estoy protegido como en esa ocasión.

Teo: Ya lo sé, así que deja de preocuparte e iniciemos de una vez.- Dijo animado sacando su espada.

Yo hice lo mismo adoptando una postura de kendo, pues mi Tío me forzó a aprender un poco para ser más disciplinado y que me pudiera defender.

Tony: Listos~- Dijo alargando el inicio y me prepare mentalmente sujetando fuertemente la espada mientras que el resto observaba detenidamente la batalla que se iba a librar.- ¡Empiecen!

Ante eso, Teo y yo salimos disparados. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo era extrañamente ligero y fuerte. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca chocamos nuestras espadas con fuerza haciendo un estruendo a nuestro alrededor.

Teo: Wow, aun sin tu armadura eres fuerte.-Dijo mientras sostenía el forcejeo por el choque de espadas

Yo: Gracias, aunque también estoy tan sorprendido como tú con esto.- Mencione mientras hacía lo mismo que él y mantuve el forcejeo.

En eso, decidimos separarnos un poco y comenzar un intercambio de espadazos entre nosotros, pero con cuidado pues esta es una práctica.

Yo estaba asombrado, pues estaba manejando una espada casi sin problemas y además contra Teo que es un excelente espadachín con experiencia. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? No creo que fuera por mi "Hazard Level" y mi nunca fui capaz de expresar tan bien las enseñanzas de mi Tío con las espadas en una pelea.

Durante el intercambio pude notar como las marcas que se encontraban en mi mano izquierda estaban brillando un poco y supuse que podrían tener algo que ver, pero tendría que pensar en eso luego pues ahora tengo una práctica que completar.

* * *

-Punto de vista de 3°Persona-

Mientras ambos chicos se encontraban peleando entre ellos, los espectadores estaban teniendo su conversación sobre el duelo.

Alice: ¡Ambos son muy buenos peleando!-Grito totalmente emocionada.

Rin: No se podía esperar menos de "Silver CLaw".-Dijo tranquilamente, pero con interés.

Yuri: Pero el Familiar de Louise tampoco se queda atrás.- Menciono mientras veía detenidamente al chico.

Ellis: Estoy de acuerdo, es increíble lo fuerte que es.-Dijo con una mirada de admiración.

Reishia: ¿Que vas a hacer capitana? ¿Vas a tratar de conquistarlo?-Dijo con cierta malicia en su voz.

Ellis: ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?- Grito algo roja.

Rakka: Vamos, se le nota por como lo mira.-Dijo riéndose un poco.

Ellis: ¡No es así!-Grito ahora con la cara completamente roja.

María: Parece que tendrás competencia Sicily.- Dijo con tono burlón.

Sicily: ¿¡Por qué dices eso!?-Dijo con un gran sonrojo.

María: No soy ciega.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Claire: Este chico sí que atrae la atención.-Dijo viendo las reacciones de los otros, aunque se notaba un poco enojada.

Rinslet: Estoy contigo en eso.- Respondió como si nada, pero también se le notaba algo enfadada.

Carol: Pero a ambas les gusta Yuuto-sama ¿cierto?-Dijo sonriendo amigablemente.

Claire/Rinslet: ¡No es cierto!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo con la cara roja.

Linze: Yuuto-san es una persona increíble.-Dijo viendo la pelea con impresión.

Elze: Es cierto, no solo es bueno peleando sin un arma, también posee un gran potencial como mago y ahora sabemos que es bueno con la espada. ¿De dónde diablos salió él?-Dijo mientras seguía la pelea.

Siesta: Yuu-san es realmente el ser más impresionante que jamás allá conocido.-Dijo con gran felicidad en su voz.

Katie: Lo se~.-Dijo muy animada.

Louise: Ese perro, solo es un tonto presumido.-Dijo con enfado por la atención que atrae su familiar.

Esos fueron los comentarios del lado femenino, también se podía ver a Kirche con corazones en los ojos aún más decidida tomar al joven para desgracia de este. Además que la chica peli azul con lentes estaba viendo como era el chico y dentro de ella admitía que él no era común.

Ahora por el lado masculino.

Thor: Parece que este chico es más de lo que aparenta.-Dijo analíticamente viendo la pelea.

Julius: Concuerdo-degozaru.-Comento observando las capacidades del joven.

Augusto: Además, él ni siquiera uso esa rumoreada armadura que tiene.-Dijo mientras daba una mirada divertida.- ¿Qué tan interesante puede llegar a ser?

Tony: (Este chico es bueno, su manejo de la espada es digno de ver, aunque no posea una excelente técnica.) –Pensó analizando su estilo de espada con la experiencia que tiene.

* * *

-Punto de vista del Protagonista-

"15 minutos después"

Se me podía verme sentado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento con unos cuantos cortes, mientras que Teo estaba parado en una condición mejor que la mía.

Teo: Lo admito, aunque no seas tan fuerte cuando usas tu armadura, realmente me diste peleas ahí.- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Yo: G-Gracias.-Dije con la energía que me quedaba.

En eso, Sicily se me acerco y me trato primero al ser quien encontraba en peor condición de entre Teo y yo.

Sicily: ¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto mientras seguía revisando mi cuerpo.

Yo: Si, ya no me duele nada.-Respondí mientras movía el brazo.- Gracias Sicily-san.

Sicily: S-Solo llámame Sicily, por favor.-Dijo un poco sonrojada, debe de darle vergüenza pedirle eso a un chico que apenas conoce.

Pasó un rato y nos habíamos recuperado por completo, aunque aún seguíamos un poco cansados.

Derf: **Te lo digo compañero, ese sujeto es toda una fiera salvaje.**

Yo: Concuerdo, Teo es como una bestia cuando se tratan de peleas.-Dije para luego mirar al peli plata.- Sin ofender.

Teo: Descuida, me lo dicen muy seguido.-Dijo sonriendo.

En eso, el príncipe aplaudió un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes.

August: Bueno chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

Alice: ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo tan animada que asusto a algunos a excepción de quienes la conocen.

Elze: Si ese es el caso, recomiendo un lugar.-Dijo y todos miraron hacia ella y su hermana.

Linze: No es lujoso pero la comida de ahí es deliciosa.-Dijo sonriendo y un poco preocupada por los nobles si les gustaría comer en un lugar no tan refinado.

Rinslet: No hay problema, lo que importa es el sabor. ¿Cierta Carol?

Carol: Si, Ojousama.-Respondió contenta.

Íbamos a seguir a las gemelas para el restaurante hasta que…

¿?: ¡Alto ahí!-Grito una voz desagradable.

Todos pusimos nuestra atención al sujeto que grito y lo vimos junto a un enorme grupo de hombres de aspecto desagradable. De inmediato reconocí a dos de ellos al igual que las gemelas.

Elze: ¡Ustedes son los sujetos que nos intentó robar la cornamenta de cristal!- Grito enfadada al reconocer al sujeto mientras que la hermana menor se escondió detrás de ella viéndolos con desagrado.

Rufián 1: Nosotros no robamos nada, ustedes nos robaron la cornamenta que justamente habíamos pagado.-Todos vieron sorprendidos dudando si decían la verdad.

Yo: Nadie cree eso, ustedes intentaron tomar la cornamenta que valía 1 moneda de oro dándoles a las chicas una de plata por un simple rasguño que ni cuenta como daño.- Explique y con eso el resto del grupo entendió la situación mirando con enfado a los sujetos.

Rufián 2: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos robó la cornamenta e incluso nos golpeaste!

Yo: Era el trato más justo para ustedes, pues ese objeto me pertenece ya que pague como correspondía mientras que ustedes se negaron a entregármelo e incluso trataron de matarme.-Dije seriamente ya que eso es lo que se merecían por lo que intentaron hacer.

Rufián: ¡Se acabó! ¡Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros! ¡Y con la ayuda de nuestros amigos pasaremos por una larga sesión de eso!- Dijo con voz enojada y al final de una forma feliz malévola.

Vimos como los otros sujetos se preparaban para atacarnos. Pero de inmediato fueron golpeados por bolas de fuego, bolas de agua, cuchillas de viento y lo que parece fueron varias piedras voladoras.

No tenía que pensar mucho para entender que fueron los nobles que estaban con nosotros.

Ellis: Realmente son un grupo de basura si creen que se pueden salir con la suya así como así.- Dijo mientras se preparaba junto a sus dos compañeras.

August: Sujetos como ustedes no merecen ni la pena en enfrentarse a nosotros, pero les daremos ese honor solo por el día de hoy.-Dijo con una mirada afilada y fría que hasta a mí me estremeció.

Con eso dicho todos se prepararon a excepción de las chicas sirvientas que se pusieron atrás.

Yo: ¿Enserio me van a ayudar?- Pregunte pues este era un problema mío, ya que yo lo provoque.

Teo: De que hablas, por supuesto que te ayudaremos. Como amigos y compañeros.-Dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

En una enorme felicidad broto en mí, nunca nadie me quiso ayudar de forma tan desinteresada y sin nada a cambio. Tener verdaderos amigos, es algo con lo que he estado soñando varias veces durante mis días en la escuela o en la universidad. Y el tenerlos ahora…

Yo: ¡jajaja, Kore wa saikō da **" _Esto es lo mejor_ "**!- Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza con una enorme expresión de felicidad, para luego ponerme el Build Driver y sacar las botellas conejo y tanque.- ¡Bien, comencemos con el experimento!

Agite las botellas hasta girar sus tapas y colocarlas en el cinturón.

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

Empecé a girarla manilla creando los tubos que tomaron las formas de la armadura sorprendiendo a los que no la habían visto, hasta detenerme.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Grite haciendo mi pose mientras que la armadura se juntó en mí.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

La armadura se formó y deje atónitos a quienes no me han visto transformarme.

Yo: ¡Que dicen si los apaleamos!-Dije con gran emoción en mi voz.

Teo: ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Vamos!- Ante esas palabras, ambos salimos al combate y cuando los otros salieron del shock, quienes tenían capacidad de pelea también salieron.

* * *

-Punto de vista de 3°Persona-

Mientras algunos fueron a pelear, había otros que se quedaron atrás observando pues no tenían tan buenas habilidades de combate.

Sicily: ¿Qué le paso a Yuuto-san?- Pregunto viendo lo animado que estaba peleando el joven rider.

María: Ni idea.-Comento para luego ver a la peli rosa.- ¿Tú sabes?

Louise: Como iba a…- En eso se detiene y recuerda una de las conversaciones que tuvo con su familiar y lo que le acaban de decir dijeron.

 _Yuuto: … Tampoco tengo verdaderos amigos, pues ellos se quedaban conmigo para que les ayudara en los trabajos y estudios, cuando ya no me necesitaron no me volvieron a hablar aunque yo sea el que iniciaba la conversación._

 _Teo: De que hablas, por supuesto que te ayudaremos. Como amigos y compañeros._

Todo eso fue a la cabeza de Louise, lo cual le dio la respuesta.

Louise: T-Tal vez está contento.-Dijo algo inseguro.

Carol: ¿Por qué?- Pregunto pensando que tal vez fuera por la emoción de las batallas que tienen algunos.

Louise: Él me había contado que nunca tuvo amigos y los que tuvo solo se quedaron con él para aprovecharse de sus habilidades, hasta que ya no lo necesitaron.

Sicily: Eso es cruel.- Dijo con algo de lágrimas en los ojos al igual que algunas de las presentes que no fueron a la lucha.

María: Ahora entiendo, se emociona al saber que ahora tiene amigos y que lo ayudan solo porque quieren y no por beneficio propio.-Dijo viendo al rider con algo de tristeza.

Yuri: Haber vivido solo con personas que se quedaron a tu lado por beneficio propio y luego te dejen cuando ya no eres de utilidad. Eso es una vida muy solitaria, no me extraña que este tan contento ahora.-Comento seriamente al entender su vida.

Siesta: Me alegro de que Yuu-san por fin tenga amigos.-Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Louise se quedó observando el cómo pelaba su familiar, parecía feliz y ella comprendía como se sentía. Después de todo ella también estuvo sola y nunca tuvo amigos a excepción de su amiga de la infancia y el grupo con el que se junta. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la felicidad de tener amigos después de todo un tiempo estando solo.

Louise: Me alegro por ti Yuu.- Dijo enviando una sonrisa cálida a su familiar que golpeaba a los malandrines.

* * *

-Punto de vista del Protagonista-

Estaba golpeando a unos cuanto rufianes junto a algunos como Teo, las tres chicas caballero, el chico guapo y el enorme hombre que habla como samurái, quienes peleaban con espadas, lanza o un martillo a excepción del último que los golpeaba con sus puños al igual que yo.

Los otros como el príncipe y su guardaespaldas con lentes, junto a algunas de las chicas lanzaban hechizos hacia ellos dándonos apoyo.

Yo: Esta batalla será muy fácil.

Derf: ¡ **Y que lo digas!** \- Escuche su voz en mi cabeza.

Yo: ¿Derf? ¿En dónde estás?- Pregunte pues al fijarme bien, no traía la espada ni la veía en ninguna parte.

Derf: **Estoy aquí, dentro de tu armadura.** \- Respondió y en eso dentro de mi casco, en el monitor pude ver una imagen de la boca de la espada en ella.- **Que lugar más cómodo es aquí adentro~.**

Yo: ¿¡Derf!? ¿¡Como terminaste dentro del traje!?- Pregunte pues esto era absurdo.

Derf: **Ni idea, cuando te la pusiste de alguna forma mi conciencia fue transferida dentro de este lugar.** \- Respondió como si nada.

Esto era increíble, ¿Cómo fue que se metió ahí adentro solo por transformarme? ¿Era alguna función del traje o una capacidad de la propia espada?

Derf: **Pero debo decirte que aquí adentro es interesante. Puedo ver varias cosas como habilidades que puedo llegar a hacer aquí adentro, como esto**.- Dijo y en eso apareció una especie de señalador, marcando a los bandidos con una aura rojiza a su alrededor haciéndome más fácil saber su ubicación y no perderlos de vista.

Yo: Que útil.- Dije para saltar y golpearlos con puñetazos.- Que más puedes hacer ahí adentro.

Derf: **Aun no estoy seguro, necesitare tiempo para verlo mejor. Pero algo que puedo decirte y me da curiosidad son estos extraños objetos que veo aquí adentro.**

Yo: ¿Objetos?-Pregunte curioso mientras di una patada trasera a un sujeto que intento atacarme por detrás.

Derf: **Si~, veo una especie de espada con la parte del filo que pareciera ser algo que gira, una de esas katanas, que así se llaman, con 4 dibujos en la parte de la hoja, una extraña pistoleta anaranjada con un dibujo de pájaro en él, un especie de arco sin cuerda de color celeste y otra espada que parece más normal, pero tiene un extraño agujero entre la hoja y el mango.** \- Comento y de inmediato abrí los ojos, ya que reconocí todo eso.

Yo: ¡Derf! ¡Esas son las armas de Build! ¡Pero he sido incapaz de sacarlas! ¿¡Puedes averiguar la razón!?-Pregunte emocionado pues tenerlas sería estupendo.

Derf: **Déjame revisar, Mmh~…** \- En eso él se quedó un tiempo callado, mientras tanto yo seguía peleando pues parecía que esto nunca acababa por la cantidad de sujetos y lo persistente que eran.- **Parecen estar bloqueadas.**

Yo: ¿Bloqueadas?

Derf: **Así es, ya que en ellos puedo ver un dibujo de un candado en ellos.** \- Dijo mostrándome el dibujo en la pantalla.

Yo: Puedes desbloquearlo, al menos la primera arma que describiste.-Pregunte esperanzado.

Derf: **Lo intentare.** \- Dijo y nuevamente reino el silencio, al menos dentro de mi traje.

Seguí peleando sin problemas hasta que se mostró un dibujo de un candado en mi monitor de visión que luego se abrió.

Derf: **Listo compañero, creo que logre desbloquear esa arma.** \- Dijo con un poco de cansancio en su voz.

Yo: Veamos.- Dije y extendí mi mano hacia adelante y en eso tubos salieron del cinturón formando algo en frente mío hasta que tomo forma física y lo tome.

Lo que tenía en mis manos era un arma con mango negro y en el medio de esta tenía una especie de medidor, además que la parte de su hoja era un taladro plateado con unas partes amarillas de decoración.

Este era el Drill Crusher de Build.

Yo: ¡Realmente lo tengo ahora!- Dije contento y emocionado al tener esta arma. Ahora podre pelear mejor usando a Build.

Teo: ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué diablos es esa extraña espada!?- Pregunto mientras golpeaba la cara de un sujeto.

Yo: Es un arma poderosa que le pertenece al Build original, además con ella también puedo usar el poder de las botellas en ella.- Explique y todos escucharon.

Ellis: ¿Ósea que eres más fuerte ahora que tienes esa arma?- Pregunto con un tono algo sorprendida.

Yo: ¡Así es!- Dije para luego saltar a un grupo de bandidos armados.

Cada uno saco una espada o cuchillo y fueron por mí. Nuestras armas chocaron creando un sonido metálico, pero al ser más fuerte fácilmente los empuje y tire al suelo. Luego salte y di un fuerte corte hiriendo a los sujetos, pero no de gravedad.

Yo: Realmente me es más fácil pelear ahora que tengo el Drill Crusher. ¡Esta arma es la mejor!

Derf: **¡Concuerdo!** \- Nuevamente escuche la voz de Derf, pero ahora salía del medidor del arma.

Yo lo mire detenidamente un rato hasta hablar

Yo: ¿Derf? ¿Ahora me quieres explicar por qué diantres estas en el Drill Crusher?-Pregunte pues el día se pone más loco a cada momento.

Derf: **Parece que mientras tengas la armadura puesta, mi conciencia es transferida al traje. Sin embargo, cuando sacas un arma puedo transferirme a esta o irme al traje según mi elección.** \- Explico mientras yo procesaba todo.- **Pero hombre ¡Esta cosa es genial! ¡Literalmente puedo sentir su poder en bruto recorriendo por mí ser! ¡Prefiero mantenerme aquí adentro!** \- Exclamo y la parte del taladro comenzó a girar demostrando su entusiasmo.

Yo: Definitivamente tendré que investigar esto.- Dije para dejar esto para otro día e ir a atacar de nuevo.

Mi arma y la de los bandidos chocaron con fuerza, estuvimos haciendo intercambios hasta que sus armas se rompieron. Era obvio pues mi Drill Crusher fue hecho para pelear contra Smash que poseen cuerpos resistentes a varias armas.

En eso ellos decidieron retroceder y unos sujetos encapuchados aparecieron. Ellos empezaron a recitar algo y lanzaron unas bolas de fuego.

Yo no temí y solo use mi arma para golpearlas y fácilmente las destruí impresionando a los sujetos.

Bandido X: ¿¡Quién diablos es ese sujeto en armadura!? ¡Y qué clase de espada es esa para repeler hechizos tan fácilmente!

Bandido X: Ni idea, pero mantengámonos alejados por el momento. Es mejor que ir a atacar con tantos nobles que saben usar armas.

Yo: Es un buen plan, pero ahora no tengo por qué acercarme para atacar.- Dije sacando la parte del taladro de mi arma poniéndola la punta en uno de sus costados. Todos vieron sorprendidos porque esa parte es desprendible y se extrañaron por la forma que tiene ahora.

Reishia: ¿Para qué hiciste eso?-Dijo dudando pues ahora mi espada se veía extraña.

Yo: Por esto.- Dije apuntando y comencé a disparar a los sujetos que gritaron de dolor al recibir los disparos. Nuevamente todos se sorprendieron.

Rakka: Ahora tu espada es una especie de pistolete.- Dijo impresionada.

Yo: (Con que existen pistolas en este mundo, pero las versiones antiguas del siglo XVII.)- Pensé para luego contestar.- Así es, pero el mío puede disparar las veces que quiera sin tener que recargar.

En eso nuevamente comenzó a disparar a los sujetos, uno tras otro.

Bandido X: ¡Maldición! ¡Dijeron que eran simples niños con buenas habilidades de lucha! ¡Pero no dijeron que eran nobles junto a un guerrero de armadura y arma mágica!

Yo: Ciento contradecirte, pero esta armadura y el arma no son mágicas. Fueron creadas a partir de la ciencia. 100% intelecto para construirla y armarla, 0% magia para hacerla.

Bandido X: ¡No mientas! ¡No hay forma que eso sea posible!

Yo: Bueno, eres libre de tomar mis palabras como desees. Sin embargo creo que es hora de terminar con esto- Dije para volver el Drill Crusher de su forma pistola a su forma original. Luego saque la botella conejo e insertarla en el arma.

Derf: **READY GO!** \- La voz de Derf hablo al monto de poner la botella.- **Espera… ¿Por qué dije…? WOW.** \- En eso la parte del taladro comenzó a girar rodeándose de una energía roja mientras se oía una canción rítmica.- **¿¡Que este poder!?**

Yo: Lo que sientes es el poder de las botellas recorriendo tu ser.- Explique mientras me preparaba.- ¿Qué me dices si se le demostramos ese poder a estos sujetos en carne propia?

Derf: **¡Pues digo que no los hagamos esperar!** \- Respondió animado y la energía se hizo más fuerte.

Los bandidos fueron retrocediendo al ver que la situación se puso de mal a peor para ellos. Vi a algunos listos para huir, pero era demasiado tarde.

Me puse en pose y luego di un fuerte salto acercándome a los sujetos.

Derf: **VORTEX BREAK!** \- En di un corte al momento de estar junto a los rufianes chocando contra ellos y creando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se dispersó se me veía a mi como si nada y a los tipos tirados en el suelo totalmente inconscientes.

Teo: ¡Guau! ¡Eso si es poder!-Dijo impresionado por el ataque.

Rakka: Y que lo digas.- Comento en asombro.

August: Es bueno y todo, pero aun nos faltan unos cuantos ¡Así que terminemos de una vez!- Dijo para lanzar una bomba de viento hacia algunos de los que aún estaban conscientes y en pie.

En eso yo salte hacia los sujetos con mi arma, apaleándolos.

Bandido X: No es bueno, ¡No es bueno!

Bandido: ¡Vayámonos de aquí! ¡Ya no importa esa mísera cornamenta! ¡Solo corran!- Todos trataron de huir, sin embargo su camino fue bloqueado.

Ellis: ¿Creen que dejaremos escapar a sujetos como ustedes? ¡Ni lo sueñen!-Grito creando una ráfaga de viento que tiro a los sujetos

Tony: Deberán aprender a no atacar a la gente, ni mucho menos a las hermosas damas.-Dijo con tono relajado, pero serio.

Julius: ¡No escaparan-degozaru!- Grito envistiendo a los sujetos como si fuera un jugador de futbol americano. Realmente no le veo la diferencia de que sea uno a excepción de su forma de hablar.

Los banidos fueron cayendo uno tras otro y luego los chicos crearon un fuerte viento que forzó a los canallas a permanecer juntos.

August: Creo que deberías ponerle el gran final a esto Yuuto.-Dijo sonriéndome.

Thor: ¿Por qué no usas el mismo truco de ante?-Dijo con una expresión tranquila.

Derf: **¡Si compañero! ¡Hagamos eso de nuevo!** \- Grito queriendo repetir la acción anterior

Yo: Iré por una variación de eso.- Dije cambiando el arma a su modo pistola, luego saque la botella tanque del cinturón y la puse en él. Como esto es una pistola, la botella con el poder de un tanque debería ser mejor opción cuando se trata de disparar.

Derf: **READY GO!** \- En eso la tonada rítmica se oyó de nuevo y energía azul se acumuló en la boquilla de fuego. Apuntaba a los sujetos con cuidado mientras ellos temblaban de miedo hasta que apreté el gatillo realizando su temor.- **VORTEX BREAK!**

En eso salió disparada una energía esférica de color azul que choco con los sujetos creando una explosión. Cuando todo el humo se dispersó, los bandidos quedaron completamente vencidos.

Yo: Y con eso cerramos el telón.- Dije satisfecho mientras que el resto grito celebrando nuestra victoria.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas conejo y tanque a los lados-**


	5. Primera misión y la falla

**Capítulo 5: Primera misión y la falla.**

* * *

 _Yo: El gran y fantástico genio Yatagami Yuuto fue…_

 _Louise: ¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo de esa forma?_

 _Yo: Vamos, déjame hacer mi presentación de una vez por todas. Mkg, Mkg, Mkg~. Como iba diciendo. Fui a la ciudad con Louise para conseguir una espada para mí donde en el primer lugar intentaron estafarnos, sin embargo mi gran persona lo descubrió evitando una catástrofe financiera._

 _Louise: Solo tuviste suerte._

 _Yo: Como iba… Luego de eso nos encontramos con unas gemelas las cuales tuvieron problemas con unos inútiles, pero yo fui para salvar el día._

 _Louise: Claro, claro, el gran héroe eres tú._

 _Yo: Enserio, no me podrías dejar narrar tranquilamente… Luego de rescatar a las hermanas, ellas nos llevaron a la otra tienda de armas donde compre y obtuve a Derf._

 _Derf:_ _ **¡Y yo fui la mejor compra de todas!**_

 _Yo: Muy cierto, después se demostró que podía usar magia y tenía una afinidad con todos los elementos._

 _Louise: Creo que te están echando a perder con tantos privilegios._

 _Yo: Celosa~_

 _Louise: ¡No lo estoy!_

 _Yo: Siguiendo en lo que íbamos, traje a los amigos de Louise y a otros en donde nos encontrábamos, donde fui capaz de conocer al resto y luego de eso vinieron unos bandidos para vengarse de lo que hice a sus compañeros._

 _Derf:_ _ **¡Pero ni siquiera pudieron contratacar, pues con la armadura de mi compañero me dio nuevos poderes junto a una nueva forma donde arremetimos contra esos sujetos hasta dejarlos comiendo tierra!**_

 _Yo: Bien dicho, ahora veamos lo que sucede con ellos._

 _Louise: ¡Aquí está el capítulo 5!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Primera misión y la falla**

10 minutos habían pasado desde el ataque y todos los bandidos habían sido derrotados y atados, no fue muy difícil pues este es un grupo que sabe pelear.

Yo: Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-Pregunte en mi estado de calle mientras veía a los hombres amarrados.

Ellis: Los enviaremos con los guardias, por supuesto.-Dijo firmemente

August: Pero podríamos ver si algunos de ellos tiene una recompensa. No tengo duda que más de uno de estos de aquí allá hecho algo y le pusieran un precio por su captura.

Teo: Entonces vayamos al gremio y verifiquémoslo.-Dijo con entusiasmo liderando el camino.

Todos decidimos seguirlo y mientras Louise se me acerco.

Louise: ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías algo así?- Pregunto un poco enojada, pues si las tenía ¿Para qué comprar una espada?

Yo: Lo que pasa es que no podía usarla. Según Derf, estaban bloqueadas y no era capaz de sacarlas.

Derf: **Así es, esas cosas estaban bajo llave y mi compañero no era capaz de usarlas hasta que se deshiciera del sello que se les puso** \- Contesto la espada que se encontraba en mi espalda con su funda.

Louise: Y entonces… ¿cómo te deshiciste del sello?-Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Yo: No fui yo, fue Derf.-Dije y ella abrió los ojos.- Según parece, cuando me transformo, la conciencia de Derf es transferida a mi traje y en eso el vio los sellos para luego deshacerse de ellos.

Louise: ¿Enserio?

Derf: **Muy enserio y déjame mencionarte que no fue fácil, sin embargo esas cosas que tiene mi compañero son impresionantes, podía sentir sus grandes poderes solo entando dentro de ellas.** -Dijo contento, pues después de haber vuelto a la normalidad, Derf también lo hizo volviendo a ser la misma espada algo oxidada.

Yo: Así que si no hubiera conseguido a Derf, no podría haber descubierto esos bloqueos hasta que haya pasado un tiempo. Por lo que haberlo comprado fue la mejor opción que pudiéramos tomar, como si el destino hubiera querido que obtuviera a Derf sí o sí. (Aunque no creo mucho en esas cosas del destino.)

Derf: **Bueno compañero, yo me voy a dormir. Si pasa algo, despiértame.** \- Dijo para entrar completamente dentro de la funda.

Yo: Que descanses bien.-Dije mientras seguía caminando.- (Que agradable es tener alguien así contigo.)

Mientras pensaba, Elze se me acerco y llamo mi atención.

Elze: Oye Yuuto, ¿Por qué no te registras en el gremio junto a nosotras?

Yo: ¿Yo? ¿Ser un aventurero?-Pregunte algo impresionado.

Elze: Si, pues eres muy bueno peleano y en el gremio podrás hacer misiones que te permitirán ganar dinero. Con esas habilidades que tienes junto a la armadura y armas que posees, no dudo que ascenderás rápidamente.

Tony: Estoy de acuerdo, además que eso te ayudara a mejorar tus habilidades.- Dijo abreve, habiéndose fijado que no tengo mucha experiencia peleando.

Me quede pensando en eso un rato, si lo hacía tendría un ingreso estable que iría en aumento si lo hacía bien. Además que podría conseguir experiencia en combate sin usar el traje o también usándolo. Con eso sería más fuerte e experimentado, aumentando mi Hazard Level de forma continua y constante.

Yo: (Vea por donde lo vea, solo veo beneficios si excluyo los peligros que normalmente hay en hacer estas misiones.)-Pensé, pero había un tema que me lo impedía.- Es cierto que me convendría, sim embargo tengo que quedarme con Louise.

Linze: Pero puedes usar el hechizo **[Gate]** , por lo que puedes ir y venir aquí cuando quieras.

Elze: Así que no tendrías problemas si quieres hacer una misión, además tampoco deberías estar pegado todo el tiempo a tu ama.

María: Es cierto, no es bueno que Louise llegue a depender tanto de ti y también que nosotras las chicas necesitamos nuestro espacio personal.

Rin: ¿Qué opinas tú de esto Louise?- Pregunto y ella se quedó pensando un rato.

Louise: Debo admitir que lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, además no puedo tenerlo apresado todo el tiempo a mí y restringirlo solo por el deber que se supone que tiene. ¿Pero que pasara si necesito algo?

Ante eso yo me quede pensando. SI hubiera una forma de que nos contactáramos a largas distancias…

Yo: Un momento.- Dije y en eso saque el BuildPhone y un celular blanco. En eso le entrego el teléfono normal a Louise.- Toma esto por un momento y si vez que suena y aparece algo en la pantalla. Solo toca la imagen que este de color verde y luego ponlo en tu oreja.

En eso ella toma el teléfono y yo me alejo. Paso un rato y el celular que ella tenía empezó a sonar asustándola. Louise recuerda las instrucciones procediendo a ejecutarlas hasta poner el objeto en su oreja.

Yo: {¿Me escuchas?}

Louise: ¡GUAAAAA!- Grito sorprendida tirando el teléfono al aire, pero rápidamente lo atrapo.

Yo: {Que bueno que no lo rompiste}-Dije quejándome a través del teléfono y ella escucho.

Louise: ¿Y-Yuu~? ¿Q-Que es esto?

Yo: {Es un teléfono, una herramienta que sirve principalmente para comunicarte a larga distancia con alguien. Con esto si me quieres para algo y no estoy cerca, podrás contactarme.}-Dije cortando la llama y acercándome a la peli rosa.- Aunque tendré que enseñarte a usarlo, no tendremos problemas de comunicación.

Ella asintió y pidió más detalles de lo que podía hacer, pero le dije que sería luego pues ahora no es el mejor momento para eso.

Llegamos al gremio y entregamos a los tipos, en eso descubrimos que varios tenían carteles de se buscan por lo que los apresaron y entregaron la recompensa a quienes estaban registrados, para mala suerte de algunos de nosotros. Por lo que las gemelas y yo aprovechamos de registrarnos ya que nos encontrábamos en el lugar, sin embargo empezaríamos mañana con las misiones.

La recepcionista nos recibió con una sonrisa y cuando supo que nos registraríamos no dio un resumen de lo que se traba el gremio para luego darnos tres formularios en blanco, pero no pude leer una sola palabra de ellos. Cuando le informé a Linze que no sabía leer ni escribir, aceptó a ayudarme a rellenar mi formulario.

Yo: (Ya sabía que ser analfabeto iba a causarme problemas tarde o temprano.)- Me dije a mi mismo, por lo que tendría que buscar una forma de solucionarlo.

La recepcionista tomó los formularios de inscripción y sostuvo en orden sobre cada uno de ellos una tarjeta negra, aparentemente lanzando algún tipo de hechizo. Después, saco un pequeño alfiler y nos dijo a cada uno que derramáramos un poco de sangre en las tarjetas.

Tomé el pequeño alfiler con la mano y pinche mi dedo con él, luego froté una pequeña cantidad de sangre en la superficie de la tarjeta. Algunas letras blancas flotaban sobre ella… pero todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Con eso ya éramos oficialmente aventureros del gremio.

Recepcionista: Cada una de sus Tarjetas del Gremio personales tiene un pequeño hechizo que hará que se vuelvan grises si son manejadas por alguien que no sea su verdadero dueño por más de unos segundos. Es un simple mecanismo anti-falsificación. Además, si pierden su tarjeta, informen al gremio lo más rápido posible. Por una pequeña tarifa, podremos emitirles una nueva tarjeta.- Explico para luego tomar mi tarjeta.

La mantuvo unos segundos y justo como había dicho, al final se volvió de un negro oscuro a un gris apagado. En el mismo instante en el que volvió a colocar la tarjeta en mis manos, se volvió a poner negra. Ese fue un truco muy bueno. Me preguntaba cómo funcionaba.

Cuando todo eso termino, los muchachos nos felicitaron y dividieron parte de su recompensa para repartirla entre nosotros, pues dijeron que todos colaboramos y que esto pertenecía a todos. Al principio los tres nos negamos, pero al final terminamos aceptando pues sería de mala educación hacerlo. Luego de eso, todos fuimos al restaurante que sugirieron las gemelas el cual se llama "Padre".

Cuando llegamos, la encargada del restaurante se quedó atónita por la cantidad de nobles que entraron en su tienda y gracias a algunos de los nobles aquí presentes, se reservó el restaurante solo por hoy mientras permanezcamos en el para poder celebrar un trabajo bien hecho. Nos entregaron la comida y empezamos a degustarlo y debo decir que era muy buena, está al nivel del cocinero en jefe de la academia o tal vez más.

Yo: Que buen lugar.- Dije con satisfacción por la comida y lo tranquilo que es.

Louise: Estoy de acuerdo y gracias a que no está esa Zerbest por aquí, todo es mejor.- Dijo con un tono feliz.

Si algunos de ustedes se preguntan qué pasó con Kirche. Pues digamos que ella se puso pesada conmigo tratando de seducirme después de vencer a esos tipos, me termine aburriendo junto a otros que pensaron igual que yo. Por lo que la sujetamos y la enviamos a la academia con mi hechizo **[Gate]** para no hacernos más problemas.

Yo: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo lidiare con Kirche?… Supongo que ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente si hizo caso omiso a mi rechazo.-Comente y varios de los presentes suspiraron.

Tony: Tienes razón, en mi caso ella no me dejo de molestar hasta que le mentí sobre que tenía una prometida y tenía prohibido tener relaciones con otras mujeres.- Dijo con cansancio.

Ya sabía que el también debió se acosado por ella, quiero decir, es todo un guaperas para las chicas.

Claire: Te aconsejo que le pidas ayuda a ella.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica Tabitha quien leía un libro de forma tranquila.

Ella nos había ayudado con la batalla contra los bandidos, a diferencia de su amiga que se me quedo viendo embobada. Por eso la invitamos a comer con nosotros por su ayuda y ella medito un buen rato hasta aceptar.

Yo: Si ese es el caso, ¿Sabes alguna manera de que me deje tranquilo?-Dije casi en suplica, pues esa chica ya me está empezando a traumatizar.

En eso la chica deja de leer el libro y me mira.

Tabitha: ¿Qué hay para mí?- Pregunto sin cambiar de expresión.

Me quede estático por un momento, hasta que recordé que fue una pregunta valida. Técnicamente no somos amigos y solo somos conocidos, por lo tanto es lógico que quiera algo a cambio si le pido un favor.

Me quede pensando por un momento en lo que le pueda interesar hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

Yo: **[Gate].** \- Pronuncie el hechizo y un portal se creó.

Entre dentro de él, dejando a los chicos por un momento para luego volver casi de inmediato con algo en mi mano.

Yo: Si me ayudas, te prestare esto.- Dije señalando una tabla metálica de color negro.

La chica con lentes de cabello azul miro el objeto sin mucha impresión.

Tabitha: ¿Una tabla?- Dijo con algo de decepción.

Yo: Esta es mi Ipad y es un objeto de dónde vengo.- Dije atrayendo un poco su atención y el de los demás.- Es un objeto que puede guardar mucha información y dentro de él tiene varios libros que guarde en su interior.

Linze: ¿Libros?- Dijo con gran interés en el objeto.

Yo: Así es, tiene enciclopedias, guías, novelas, cuentos y otros tipos de libros que he leído y guardado por si acaso si lo llegara a necesitar.

Thor: Y cuántos libros se supone que tiene en su interior.- Pregunto un poco dudoso de mi objeto.

Yo: Si no mal recuerdo, descargue varios tipos llenándolo con todo tipo de información de dónde vengo. Por lo que supongo que tengo que tener unos 40.000 libros en su interior.- Dije recordando pues me era más fácil tener la información a mano que buscarla por internet, cuando se trataba de abarcar un tema entero.

Todos: ¡40.000!- Gritaron sin creer lo que tenía a mano.

Elze: ¡Debes estar mintiendo! ¡No hay forma de que haya seméjante cantidad de libros dentro de algo tan pequeño!

Yo: Pero es la verdad. Y si no me crees déjame mostrarte un poco.- Dije sentando me y todos se fueron atrás de mi espalda para ver el objeto.

Cuando vi que todos estaban listos, encendí mi Ipad donde todos se sorprendieron de que se iluminara de esa forma mostrando imágenes que se mueven, en eso finalmente se inició mostrando el menú.

Me moví la pantalla táctil y apreté el icono de la biblioteca donde tenía guardado todos los libros que tenía como PDF. Se mostró una especie de estantería llena de libros con diferentes tapaduras en ellas y fui moviéndolo para mostrar que todavía quedaba más.

Yuri: Cuantos libros.- Dijo sorprendida de lo que veía.- Pero ¿Cómo le haces para leerlos?

Yo: De esta forma.- Dije tocando un libro al azar y en eso el libro se agrando mostrando la tapa.

Luego de eso deslice mi dedo por la pantalla para mover la tapa y las diferentes hojas que había.

Thor: Sorprenderte, debe ser muy útil poder traer tantos libros con un objeto tan pequeño.- Dijo viendo que decía la verdad sobre lo que dije con mi Ipad.

Alice: Sin embargo, ¿No te resulta muy molesto el buscar un libro? Con tantos que tienes ahí ¿Cómo le haces para buscar el que quieres leer? ¿Moverlos hasta encontrarlo?- Ella hizo preguntas validas, pues si fuera como dijo sería una tarea muy tediosa.

Yo: Eso tampoco es un problema, esto también tiene una función de búsqueda. Por ejemplo, si recuerdo el nombre del libro que quiero leer o una parte de su nombre, esto buscara el que tenga las palabras que quise buscar y también puedo separarlo por categorías. Por lo tanto si deseo algún libro, esto fácilmente me hará el trabajo de reducir la búsqueda o mostrarme en un instante el que quiero leer.-Dije demostrándoselos con algunos ejemplos, como poniendo el nombre de un libro o poniendo la categoría de matemáticas mostrándoles cómo se redujo la cantidad de libros mostrando los que tenían aquellas referencias.

Rinslet: Es un objeto demasiado conveniente, todo un trabajo de búsqueda facilitado como si nada.- Dijo totalmente impresionada por la demostración.

Yo: Entonces ¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunte a Tabitha.

Cuando la mire, ella se mostraba sin cambiar su expresión, pero sus ojos demostraban gran interés en el objeto y lo que contenía. Sin embargo ella me menciono un detalle.

Tabitha: No puedo leerlo.- Dijo y yo me fije.

Yo: Ups~, se me olvido que esto está escrito en mi idioma natal.- Dije viendo el fallo.

En el podía usar la función de traductor, pero lamentablemente no puedo traducir de japonés a Tristein. Me quede pensando en alguna solución, cuando se me ocurrió algo.

Yo: ¿Qué tal si te enseño a como leer y escribir mi idioma? Con eso podrás entender su contenido con facilidad. Pero a cambio de que te enseñe a leer mi lenguaje, tú me podrías enseñar a leer y escribir, pues no la conozco.- Dije y ella me vio para asentir.- Perfecto.

Con eso podría aprender la escritura del lugar y deshacerme de la molestia bronceada.

August: Oye Yuuto, ¿De dónde vienes?-Pregunto enviándome una mirada algo maléfica con una sonrisa.-Es obvio que no eres de por aquí cerca y este objeto con las letras extrañas la cual es de tu idioma natal es la prueba.

En eso todos los presentes que no habían escuchado eso sobre mí, me miraron fijamente.

Yo: Bueno, es algo complicado.- Dije para recordar lo que había dicho antes y dar una versión de eso.- Verán, yo vengo de un país que se aisló del mundo.

Alice: ¡Hablas en serio!- Grito incrédula con una expresión de impresión al igual que a los otros que no conocen mi historia.

Yo: Si, mi país se escondió con una barrera especial que no solo la protege, sino que también la mantiene escondida para quien no provenga de ahí.

Reishia: Me parece increíble que exista un lugar que no se quiere mostrar.

Rakka: ¿Y por qué se ocultaron?

Yo: La razón es que en mi país se desarrolló aparatos y conocimientos muy avanzada. Por lo cual temíamos que pudieran caer en malas manos y provocar grandes desastres al mundo.

Elze: ¿Cómo esa armadura que usaste?- Pregunto y todos recordaron el traje de Build.

Yo: Algo así, esa armadura es una de las últimas creaciones que se hizo por medio de algo que no fue tan bueno para mi gente y técnicamente no pertenece a este mundo.- Comente y los que estuvieron en la conversación anoche recordaron lo que les dije sobre "La caja de Pandora".- Si este tipo de cosas se llegan a usar en la guerra, los daños que se provocaran serán incalculables, además que ninguna de nuestras armas o herramientas usan magia.

Tabitha: Mientes.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Yo: No miento, mi gente creo tecnología muy avanzada en comparación a la suya. En cuanto lo que es la tecnología, una referencia que entendería seria que son objetos mágicos que fueron creados sin magia y no necesitan de ella para funcionar. Como esta tabla de aquí.

Yuri: ¿"Objetos mágicos que fueron creados sin magia y no necesitan de ella para funcionar"?- Repitió con los ojos abiertos y con gran interés.- Si es cierto, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

Yo: Con ingenio y dejando de depender de la magia. En casa, ya casi nadie la usa por lo que es casi un arte perdido para nosotros, por eso nos centramos en crear objetos que nos ayude en la vida diaria sin su uso. Por lo que con el paso del tiempo se fue creando varios objetos, pero para mejorarlos y crear versiones superiores teníamos que adquirir más conocimientos, por lo que así fuimos haciendo investigaciones de varios temas ampliando nuestra gama de saber.

Linze: Eso es increíble. Pero si sus objetos no usan magia ¿Entonces que usan para funcionar?

Yo: Principalmente, la electricidad.

Rin: ¿Elecque?

Yo: "Electricidad". Es así como llamamos a la energía de que están hechos los truenos.

Julius: ¿¡Usaron la energía de los truenos para hacer funcionar sus aparatos!?- Dijo atónito mostrándose impresionado como el resto.

Yo: Correcto, pues un famoso científico llamado Thomas Alva Edison descubrió la electricidad y su usó. Desde entonces se fue usando, encontrando formas de generarla y guardarla, con esa energía creamos diferentes artilugios que nos facilitan el día a día.- Dije y note como todos pensó en mi gente con admiración.

August: Tu país debe de ser muy interesante si posee objetos que no usan magia.- Dijo con una sonrisa medio malévola.

Grupo de Louise: Tu cara.

August: Ups~.-En eso volvió a la expresión tranquila de siempre.

Así fue la conversación y luego les di una versión resumida de la explicación que les di la noche anterior en la oficina del director a todos y decir que quedaron atónitos era poco decir. También comente sobre las botellas y el cinturón para que entendieran que no podrían usarlo si no poseen los requerimientos para manejarlo.

Continuamos hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

¿?: Disculpen si los molesto.- Dijo una chica de cabello naranja atado con una cola de caballo y de ojos rojos.

Elze: Micah, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo la gemela mayor reconociendo a la chica.

Micah: Ayudando a una amiga.-Comento señalando a la chica de cabello negro largo y ojos amarillos.

El nombre de esta chica es Aer, ella es quien dirige este pequeño café en la ciudad, "Padre". Cuando llegamos casi le da un infarto al recibir a tantos nobles y por petición del príncipe, el cual pago muy bien, se cerró temporalmente para atendernos solo a nosotros.

Micah: Estamos tratando de encontrar nuevos artículos para su menú, así que pensamos que pedirles sus opiniones sobre el asunto. Pensé que alguien de otro país podría saber de algunos platos que no tenemos alrededor de estas partes, ¿ves?

Aer: Sé que no debería interrumpirlos pero estaría muy agradecida si pudieran darnos un poco de su ayuda.- Inclinó la cabeza mientras hablaba. Miré al grupo y todos asentimos.

Sicily: Ayudaremos.- Dijo dando la respuesta de todos.

María: Pero… ¿Qué tipo de comida quieres poner en el menú?- Ante esa pregunta, la chica se puso a pensar.

Aer: Vamos a ver… preferiblemente algo sencillo, supongo. Algún tipo de postre, algo que sería un éxito con las mujeres jóvenes…- Dijo algo dudosa.

Todos nos pusimos a meditar ante algún tipo de postre de ese tipo.

Alice. Si es eso, podría ser algún tipo de pastel. ¿Qué tal uno de fresas?

Reishia: Pero eso no sería muy novedoso, a no ser que sea algún nuevo tipo que no se haya visto por aquí.- Dijo dando un buen punto y la chica se puso a meditar de nuevo.

Linze: Yuu-san, como tú no eres de otro país lejano. ¿Conoces algún postre que sea bueno?

Yo: Mmh~… algo que a las mujeres jóvenes les gustaría, eh.- Me puse a pensar sobre postres de mi mundo, sin embargo que no soy muy culto en el mundo de la gastronomía.- Lo siento, realmente no puedo pensar en nada mejor que crepés o helados.

Aer: ¿He… lado? Te refieres al hielo- Pregunto, obviamente confundida.

Yo: No, no. "Helado", un bocadillo cremoso y frio.- Dije y ella se vio aún más confundida.

Todos: ¿Hel…..ado?- Todos me vieron confundidos ¿Por qué todos están haciendo caras tan extrañas?

Luego recordé que como este es otro mundo basado en el siglo 16, hay muchas cosas que aún no se han inventado. Como una forma de mantener refrigerada la comida, por lo que crear un postre basado en el frio y que fácilmente se derrita no es una opción muy aceptable en periodos como estos.

Carol: ¿Qué clase de comida es esa?- Pregunto con un obvio interés.

Yo. Es un postre que se creó de dónde vengo y es muy popular y consumido en los días calurosos, ya que es dulce, frío, cremoso y aún más.- Dije como si nada.

Alice. No sé ustedes, pero de solo oírlo ya me dan ganas de probar algo así.- Dijo con un poco de baba en la boca.

Aer: ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- Pregunto queriendo la receta.

Yo: No, me temo que realmente no sé mucho sobre cómo hacerlo… Sé que la leche es uno de los ingredientes principales y entre otras cosas…- Vacilé un poco ante la pregunta de Aer. ¿Cómo iba a saber cómo se hacía el helado si nunca he preparado uno casero y solo lo voy a comprar en una tienda o algo?

…No, espera. ¡Puede que yo no sepa cómo hacerlo, pero tenía una manera de averiguarlo!

Yo: Por favor, espere un momento. Creo que podría ser capaz de averiguar la receta.- Saqué mi BuildPhone e hice una búsqueda rápida de "cómo hacer helados" en Internet.

De acuerdo, bien. Lo tengo.

Yo: Vale, ¿puedes escribir todo lo que voy a dictar?

Aer: No hay problema.- Dijo sacando un papel y una pluma.

Comencé a darle los ingredientes que decía y en algunas partes ella se mostró confundida con los métodos de medición, por lo que tendremos que hacer esa parte al ojo.

Yo: Oh, claro.- Recordé un punto importante y dirigí mí mirada al grupo.- Oigan chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes pueden usar la magia de hielo?

Linze: Yo puedo. Después de todo, los hechizos de hielo se consideran magia de agua, ¿sabes?- Dijo con algo de orgullo.

Sicily: Yo también se usarla y se me da bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tabitha: Mmh.- Levanto la mano indicando que también sabe.

Luego de eso no hubo problemas. Después de la lista de los ingredientes, los reunimos y me ayudaron a hacerlo. Puesto que todos querían probarlo, por lo que teníamos que hacer mucho de ello.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, comenzamos a trabajar. Las chicas que sabían cocinar ayudaron a Aer a hacer el helado siguiendo las instrucciones. Nosotros, los chicos, solo ayudé con la mezcla y eso realmente tomó mucho más esfuerzo de lo que había pensado originalmente.

Para el último paso, la mezcla se colocó en un recipiente y se selló con una tapa. Quienes sabían usar magia de hielo lo lanzaron sobre ella, sin embargo congeló el recipiente en un bloque de hielo. Lo dejamos por un tiempo hasta que parecía estar listo, luego abrimos el bloque de hielo y recuperamos el contenedor. Parecía que se habían unido correctamente.

Tomé una cuchara y probé un poco. El sabor era escaso, pero definitivamente era helado y se podía catalogar como helado de leche, puesto que no pusimos ninguna esencia o algo para darle más sabor.

Repartí lo que hicimos en varios pocillos y se los ofrecí a Todos. Después de una cucharada, a cada uno se les abrió los ojos de par en par. De repente, sus caras estallaron en una sonrisa radiante.

Aer: ¡Esto es delicioso!- La señorita parecía contenta con mi ofrenda, lo cual me hizo feliz.

Micah: ¡¿Que es esta cosa?! ¡Es frío, pero delicioso!

Linze: ¡Está delicioso!

Elze: Nunca antes había probado algo así.

Alice: ¡No puedo detenerme!

Carol: ¡Ni yo!

Katie: Nunca imagine que existía tal delicia.

Parece que el grupo de chicas ha tomado un gusto a ello también. Mientras tanto el grupo de chicos también parecía gustarles, pero lo comían de manera más calmada.

Honestamente, pensé que podría haber sido mucho mejor. Aunque supuse que hubiera sido imposible recrear el tipo de helado que se vendía en las tiendas en nuestro primer intento. Pero sólo quedaba un problema.

Yo: Oye Aer, ¿Hay alguien trabajando en tú tienda que pudiera usar magia de hielo?- Ante eso ella deja de comer.

Aer: Tengo a mi hermana menor que puede usarla.- Explico.

Bueno, según parece no habrá problemas.

Yo: En ese caso, estoy seguro de que este será popular entre las mujeres jóvenes y los niños, espero que cumpla con los estándares para el menú de tu tienda.

Aer: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Voy a añadir helado al menú de inmediato!- Dijo con gran felicidad.

Micah: Yo también voy a aprender a hacerlo.- Dijo bastante contenta.

Aer dio un rápido adiós, y luego corrió a su cocina. Parecía que ella quería intentar hacerlo ella misma.

Yo: Oye Elze. ¿De dónde conoces a Micah-san?- Pregunte curioso porque ella fue quien la reconoció de inmediato al momento de llegar.

Elze: Ella es la hospedera de la posada donde Linze y yo nos estamos quedando.

Yo: ¿Una posada?- Me sorprendí

En este momento, acababa de conocer a dos chicas de mi edad que eran actualmente quienes dirigían sus respectivas tiendas. Este mundo debe ser duro.

Linze: Ahora que lo pienso, Yuu-san vive en la academia con ustedes, pero… Tienes un cuarto o algo para descansar.- Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Yo: No, estoy quedándome en el cuarto de Louise y duermo en el piso con un artículo especial para que no me sea tan incómodo dormir.- Dije con un poco de cansancio.

Aunque no tenía problemas para dormir, me gustaría ser capaz de dormir en una cama bien cómoda y ya me estoy empezando a aburrir de tener que dormir en el piso.

Micah: En ese caso, ¿Por qué no te alojas en la posada de mi familia? No es tan caro quedarse e incluyo una buena comida.

August: Además te serviría para mantenerte seguro de un posible ataque nocturno de Kirche.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Si soy sincero, la propuesta que me acaban de dar es muy tentadora. Podría dormir en una buena cama en vez que en el piso, tendría mi privacidad y espacio personal, no tendría que preocuparme por la comida y lo más importante es que no sería atacado por esa maniaca sexual, Pues August tenía razón y podría pensar en colarse en la habitación de Louise e intentar secuestrarme o hacerme algo de nuevo. Me estremezco de solo imaginarlo.

Yo: Definitivamente tomare la oferta, no quiero otro ataque de esa lunática.- Dije mientras temblaba un poco.- Además, con el hechizo **[Gate]** podre ir y venir como habíamos dicho antes, por si necesitan ayuda estaré ahí en un segundo.

Louise: Normalmente estaría en contra de que mi familiar no esté cerca, pero como eres una persona y también necesito mi espacio, lo permitiré.- Dijo de forma seria para mantener en alto su estatus como noble.

Teo: Vaya que eres posesiva Vallière.- Dijo sonriendo para luego mirarme a mi.- Por cierto Yuu, había algo que quería preguntarte.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa?

Teo: Note que aunque nunca has peleado antes, por lo menos sabias algo de auto defensa personal y son del tipo que uno enseña a otro, ¿Quién te enseño?

Ellis: Yo también quiero saber, pues la sub-directora también dijo lo mismo sobre ti.- Ambos chicos me miraron y nuevamente me convertí en el centro de atención.

Yo: Fue mi tío, el me forzó a aprender defensa personal hace años.-Dije con algo de melancolía.

Ellis: ¿Tú tío? ¿No te enseño tu padre?- Pregunto la peli azul un poco intrigada.

Yo: No, mi padre no era ese tipo de personas que van a las peleas.- Dije para luego ponerme un poco triste.- Además fue un poco corto el tiempo que pase con ellos.

En algunos se extrañan mientras que Louise y Siesta me miran un poco triste al entender lo que dije. En eso el príncipe se da cuenta de mi situación.

August: No me digas que tu padre esta…

Yo: Acertaste.-Dije para interrumpir.- Mi padre murió cuando tenía 9 años al igual que mi madre en un accidente, por lo cual mis Tíos tomaron custodia de mi de allí para adelante.- Dije triste mente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Sicily: Eso es triste, pero al menos aun tienes a tus Tíos.- Dijo con algo de lastima para luego tratar de animarme, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Yo: No, ellos también murieron, pero fue por vejes hace un año.-Dije e impacte una vez más a los presentes.

Sicily: Lo siento.- Dijo bajando la cabeza y yo negué con la cabeza.

Yo: No te preocupes, eso es algo que tengo que superar de todos modos. Sé que todos ellos querrían que viva mi vida lo mejor que pueda, además que los recuerdos que me dejaron me mantienen en pie.- En eso muchos me miraron con asombro para darme una sonrisa.

Tony: Es bueno ver a alguien que se mantiene en pie a pesar de una perdida.- Dijo con algo de admiración.- Y dime, que más te enseño tu Tío.

Yo: Bastante de hecho.- Comente para luego recordar.- Él me forzó a aprender a pelear para defenderme aunque no quería, además de forzarme a salir a pescar y acampar en el bosque.

Elze: ¿No te gustaba salir, eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo: Realmente no y lo odiaba, pues prefería quedarme en casa estudiando y mejorar mis conocimientos. Pero él no me lo permitió y mi Tía no se quedó atrás, pues me forzó a aprender a cocinar y muchos tipos de modales que no pensé que tendría que usar, además de aprender a tocar unos instrumentos y otras cosas junto a él.- Dije recordando cada tormento que me hicieron pasar, ya que no les gustaba que pasara el día encerrado solo aprendiendo cosas mecánicas y nada sobre hacerme una vida o un Hobby.- En esos tiempos la única que me apoyaba sin forzarme a algo era Chiiko.

Todos: ¿Chiiko?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Yo: A cierto, no he dicho nada sobre ella.- Dije para mirar a los presentes y note como algunas chicas me miraban mala manera.- E-Eh~, bueno, Chiiko era mi cacatúa mascota a quien cuide desde que salió del huevo que encontré hace mucho tiempo.

August: Oh, con que era tu mascota.- Dijo entendiendo y algo decepcionado.

Louise: Entonces, el ser que murió hace una semana y que era tu último miembro de la familia era tú mascota.- Pregunto recordando lo que le comente hace dos noches.

Yo: Así es, era mi mascota y una bella pajarita que no se despegaba de mí.-Dije para recordar a la cacatúa blanca que estuvo a mi lado desde que era un niño.

En eso conté como la tuve, que en un día cuando salí con mis padres a un parque encontré un huevo y lo guarde para llevármelo a casa. Esa noche, el cascaron se abrió mostrando a la ave y al verla decidí cuidarla pidiendo permiso de mis padres.

Al principio no les gusto que lo allá tomado, pero decidieron dejarlo pasarlo por esa vez y aceptaron. La mantuve conmigo todo el tiempo y nos aviamos vuelto inseparables, hasta estuvo conmigo en el funeral de mis padres. Cuando me mude con mis tíos y los perdió, se mantuvo a lado e incluso se frotaba conmigo en mi cara para consolarme. Sin embargo, cuando fue el día de su partida, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas y llore a más no poder. Por lo que cuando regrese a Japón de inmediato la enterré junto al árbol donde la encontré por primera vez en memoria de donde todo empezó entre nosotros.

En el momento que finalice con la historia, vi a muchos llorando y otros conteniendo las lágrimas.

Alice: ¡Que hermoso!

Siesta: Como una hermosa obra bien hecha.

Yuri: Realmente tuviste una gran relación con tu mascota sí estuvieron así de unidos.

Ese fueron algunos de los comentarios que los chicos hicieron y me alegre, pues ellos me aceptaban y no era ningún tipo de bicho raro ante sus ojos. Solo era un amigo para ellos y eso me daba felicidad.

Estuvimos conversando un rato hasta que decidimos terminar por hoy. Abrí un portal que mi hechizo nulo para que los chicos fueran a la academia, además que también tuvo que pasar el dragón de Tabitha para que no se hiciera todo el tramo para volver.

Cuando todos se fueron, seguí a las gemelas y a la peli naranja a la posada. Al llegar vi el edificio, el cual estaba hecho de ladrillos y madera, parecía que tenía 3 pisos de altura. En cualquier caso, ciertamente parecía bastante robusto. El letrero era un de una luna creciente, las chicas me dijeron que este establecimiento se llama "Luna Plateada".

Pasamos por las puertas dobles. La habitación interior parecía un bar o un comedor con un gran mostrador a la derecha. A la izquierda, había escaleras que conducían hacia arriba.

Yo: Entonces, ¿cuánto seria la cuota de hospedaje?

Micah: Dos monedas de cobre por noche. Las comidas están incluidas en el precio. Oh, también tendrá que pagar por adelantado.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

El precio no era malo y a decir verdad, el lugar se ve bien.

Yo: En ese caso quiero alojarme por un mes, por favor.- Dije entregando 6 monedas de plata y ella las recibió.

Micah: ¡Muy bien! Un mes. No he tenido muchos clientes últimamente. Así que ahora mismo tú y las gemelas son nuestros salvadores.- Dijo para luego ir al mostrador y tomar un papel.- Bien, entonces. Si pudieras firmar aquí, por favor.

Yo: Lo siento, pero no se escribir ni leer en su escritura.- Dije un poco apenado.

Linze: Yo puedo firmar por ti si quieres.- Dijo mientras me tocaba el hombro.

Yo: Gracias.- Dije y ella tomo una pluma para escribir mi nombre en el documento.

Al terminar de firmar, Micah lo tomo y lo comprobó.

Micah: Muy bien. Tu habitación está en el tercer piso, justo al final. ¡Se obtiene la mejor luz del sol de todas nuestras habitaciones! Aquí está su llave, asegúrese de no perderla. El baño está en el primer piso, y este es el comedor.- Explico y yo capte de inmediato.

Yo: Bueno, voy a subir y ver como es mi nueva habitación.-Dije para subir las escaleras mientras que las chicas solo asintieron y se quedaron para conversar.

Cuando llegue a la habitación vi que el lugar era simple, pero cómodo. Tenía una cama para una sola persona, un velador y una ventana con buena vista como había dicho Micah-san.

Luego de ver el lugar use **[Gate]** para ir a la habitación de Louise, donde ella me recibió para que le explicara cómo funcionaba el teléfono. Le fui enseñando a cómo usarlo, le costó un poco, pero rápidamente lo entendió y domino lo más simple.

Yo: Bueno. Lo aprendiste más rápido de lo que pensaba.- Comente, pues como este es un mundo basado en el siglo 16, enseñarle a usar algo que es 400 años más avanzado de esta época resulta increíble.

Louise: Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué más esperabas de mí?- Dijo con arrogancia.- Pero esta cosa es muy útil, creo que me solucionara varios problemas y trabajos que tendré.

Además de enseñarle para que realice llamadas, también le enseñe a usar la calculadora, la alarma, entre otras cosas que podrían servirle. Sin embargo, como el sistema está en mi idioma natal, le sería difícil usar otras aplicaciones por lo que decidí configurar mi teléfono en el Idioma de español y enseñarle a como leerlo y escribirlo, pues sería más fácil que aprender japonés y técnicamente seguiría hablando su mismo idioma.

Yo: Por cierto, ¿Kirche te dio muchos problemas?- Pregunte, pues me imaginaba que no estaría muy feliz por lo que le hicimos y a quien atacaría seria a Louise.

En eso, ella suspira con cansancio.

Louise: Ni te imaginas. Luego de que volviéramos, esa idiota de Zerbest empezó a quejarse y preguntando donde estabas. Cuando le dijimos que ahora te quedarías en la ciudad, no le agrado mucho y le pidió a Tabitha que la llevara con su dragón, no obstante gracias al acuerdo que hiciste con ella, se negó a hacerlo por lo que se pasó casi todo el tiempo haciendo un berrinche. En serio, si no fuera por las reglas de seguro que haría todo el viaje para llegar hasta donde te hospedas.- Explico y yo quedé atónito, ¿Es que acaso esa chica no le enseñaron a respetar fronteras?

Después de esa pregunta, le hice una nueva y pregunte sobre Ishen. Me conto de que era un país isleño muy al este de aquí en el mapa, justo al lado del continente. Allí viven varias personas que son en su mayoría gente de cabello y ojos negros, además de que usan extrañas espadas más delgadas que se especializan en la velocidad como arma principal para la mayoría de sus guerreros.

Me sorprendí ante la descripción y busque en el mapa para ver su ubicación e indudablemente era como me describió. Nunca pensé que se parecería a Japón hasta este momento, pero era casi idéntico. Decidí que me gustaría ir allí si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad.

Luego de eso, tome mis cosas y me despedí de mi ama mientras activaba nuevamente el hechizo para ir a mi propia habitación antes de que esa acosadora sepa que estoy aquí. No quiero que me atrape y haga uno de sus intentos.

Llegue a mi cuarto y deje mis cosas a un lado, lo ordenaría todo luego cuando tenga más tiempo. Me acosté en la cama y me relaje, pues era sumamente cómoda y extrañaba estar en una cama, dado que he pasado bastante tiempo sin estar en una desde que había salido del país en que me encontraba antes de llegar a Japón o a este mundo.

Saque mi BuildPhone y comencé a revisar que tanto podía hacer con él. Según pude notar, solo puedo ver las cosas que quiero ver, buscar información, ver un mapa de este mundo y otras cosas más. Sin embargo no puedo comunicarme con mi mundo, ya sea con llamadas o con mensajes.

Revise las noticias más importantes y me entere que Japón está sufriendo de grandes oleadas de calor.

Yo: (Solo espero que hagan algo sobre la gente que es más sensible a las altas temperaturas.)- Pensé, pues si bien no tengo a alguien allí por quien preocuparme, aun me preocupa mi propia gente.

Seguí mirando las noticias por un rato y decidí irme a dormir para el día que me espera mañana.

Yo: (Que cómodo y estas almohadas son divinas.)- En eso no pude evitar relajarme más y quedarme dormido.

* * *

-Al Día siguiente-

El ruido electrónico de la alarma de mi BuildPhone me hizo salir lentamente de mi cama. Luego me lavé la cara, me vestí y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Elze y Linze ya estaban despiertas y desayunando. Tome asiento y Micah trajo algo de comida para mí también. El menú de esta mañana era pan con jamón y huevos, sopa de verduras y una ensalada. Qué deliciosa manera de empezar el día.

Los tres salimos hacia el gremio tan pronto como habíamos terminado de comer. Estaba bastante concurrido ya que estaba justamente cerca del centro de la ciudad.

El primer piso del gremio estaba dispuesto como un restaurante. Era mucho más alegre de lo que pensé que sería. Lo había imaginado como un bar donde los rufianes anidaban, pero parecía que mis temores eran infundados.

Ahora voy a dar una pequeña explicación que nos dieron ayer cuando nos registramos.

En el gremio, la clase de aventurero se divide por colores los cuales determinan tu nivel. Los cuales serían: Negro, Púrpura, Verde, Azul, Rojo, Plata, y finamente Oro. Las tarjetas guardaban la información sobre lo que habíamos hecho y lo hacían mediante unos sellos que da la recepcionista por cada misión cumplida, por lo que eventualmente nuestros rangos aumentarían y el color de nuestras tarjetas cambiaría.

El gremio tomaría las solicitudes de individuos o grupos, las publicaría, y luego tomaría una pequeña cuota. Las solicitudes se dividen en rangos en función de lo difíciles que sean, por lo que alguien con un bajo rango no podría aceptar las solicitudes destinadas a los de un rango superior.

Para demostrar que se completó la misión, uno debe traer de vuelta las piedras mágicas que contienen en su interior.

Según me contó Derf, los núcleos de monstruos son una especie de gema llena de poder mágico. Se usan para crear artefactos mágicos y otras cosas, estas se pueden cambiar por dinero y su valor se define por cuán grande sea esta.

También aprendí que aunque no sea una misión, tú puedes derrotar monstruos y traer de vuelta sus núcleos. Los cuales aumentaran también tus niveles, pero en menor medida ya que necesitas demostrar a través de tu rango que realmente eres capaz de eso, dado que hay algunos que compran los núcleos para luego mostrarlos como si ellos fueran los que los derrotaron. Otra cosa es que uno puede tomar partes del cuerpo de in monstruo para venderlo y usarlos para crear objetos con ellos, pues algunas de sus partes son muy útiles.

Al completar una misión, se recibirá el pago. Sin embargo, si uno fracasa en una misión, sería acusado de incumplimiento del contrato. Por lo que es necesario escoger cuidadosamente.

Además, si uno continúa fallando múltiples misiones, entonces se consideraría una persona de baja capacidad, y su registro en el gremio sería revocado como sanción. Si eso sucediera, uno nunca podría volver a registrarse en ninguna rama del gremio de ninguna ciudad.

Otras estipulaciones incluían: Si no se aceptaba ninguna solicitud durante cinco años, entonces su registro expiaría; No se podían aceptar múltiples solicitudes al mismo tiempo; En cuanto a las peticiones de subyugación, se debía cazar a los monstruos en el área designada, de lo contrario su trabajo sería considerado inválido; como regla general, el gremio no se involucraría directamente en discusiones personales entre aventureros, a menos que tal discusión fuera juzgada como perjudicial para el gremio.

Todas las solicitudes disponibles se publican en un tablero. Si encontramos una que deseamos hacer, debemos ir a confirmar todos los detalles y solicítenlo a través de la encargada de solicitudes.

En estos momentos, los tres estábamos frente al tablero donde estaban las misiones. Nuestras Tarjetas del Gremio eran todas negras, lo que significaba que estábamos en el nivel principiante. Por lo tanto solo podríamos aceptar las solicitudes para nuestro rango actual.

Elze y Linze se ocuparon de mirar una por una cada solicitud, mientras tanto yo esperaba a un lado pues ellas sabían que no podía leer su idioma.

Elze: Hey, hey, Linze, mira esto. La recompensa es bastante decente, y parece un buen lugar para empezar. ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto emocionada.

Linze: Si. No se ve tan mal.- Dijo con aceptación.

Yo: ¿De qué se trata?- Pregunte, pues no quería quedarme fuera del asunto.

Linze: Es una solicitud para salir y derrotar a algunas bestias monstruo en el bosque al este. Quieren que cacemos cinco Lobos Cuerno-Solitario, dado que quieren sus cuernos. No son muy fuertes, así que creo que podemos hacerlo. Oh, la recompensa es dieciocho monedas de cobre sin contar los núcleos.- Explico los detalles de la solicitud.

Yo: (Dieciocho monedas de cobre, eh…)- Pensé, ya que podíamos dividir uniformemente entre nosotros, daría seis monedas de cobre para cada uno y con el plus nos daría más. Eso podría pagar por más de tres noches de alojamiento. No está nada mal.- Bien, vayamos con eso.- Dije decidido.

Elze: ¡De acuerdo ! Voy a llevar esto a la secretaria.- Elze rasgó el anuncio de la solicitud y se dirigió hacia la encargada de solicitudes.

Lobos Cuerno-Solitario… María me contó sobre ellos cuando la conocí por primera vez. Según me conto, son unos lobos con un solo cuerno en la cabeza, algo obvio dado su nombre.

Estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que Elze llego y partimos hacia nuestra primera misio.

* * *

-Bosque—

El bosque del este estaba a unas dos horas caminando desde la ciudad. Podría ir en mi motocicleta, pero dejaría atrás a las gemelas y como ningún carruaje paso, no tuvimos más opción que caminar. Exactamente dos horas más tarde, llegamos al bosque.

Nos abrimos camino en el denso bosque, asegurándonos de prestar atención a nuestro entorno. Al principio me asustaba con cada pequeño ruido, desde pájaros cantando hasta el ruido de los animales pequeños que se movían entre los árboles.

Derf: **Tranquilo compañero, no te pongas tan tenso**.- Dijo la espada, ya despierta de su larga siesta.

Yo: Es mi primera vez en una misión y no puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que estoy en un lugar peligroso.- Comente mientras mantenía en alerta mis sentidos.

Poco a poco, empecé a notar algo. Débilmente, pero seguramente… pude detectar la presencia de cosas a mí alrededor. Podía decir qué o dónde había algo, como nos veían… Todo tipo de cosas así. Me preguntaba que era… ¿Algún tipo de sexto sentido, tal vez?

Mientras reflexionaba sobre este pensamiento, noté algo dirigiendo su hostilidad hacia nosotros desde un poco más adelante y a la izquierda. Podía sentir su instinto asesino.

Yo: Un momento. Hay algo allí.- Dije y las chicas se detuvieron cuando hablé.

Seguí mirando hacia ese punto mientras mi grupo entraba en formación de batalla. Como si estuviera esperando ese movimiento, una sombra oscura salió y nos atacó.

Yo: ¡Hup!- Me entró el pánico y giré mi cuerpo para evadirlo, tranquilizándome internamente de que todo estaba bien.

Podía predecir sus movimientos. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un perro grande, con piel gris y un solo cuerno negro en la cabeza. Sin embargo, la bestia que tenía ante mí era demasiado feroz para ser un mero perro… Así que este es el aspecto de un Lobo Cuerno-Solitario.

Cuando me volví para enfrentarlo, una segunda sombra saltó del otro lado y atacó a Elze. Ella se enfrentó a la criatura y giró su puño contra el hocico de la bestia. Tomando un golpe aplastante de su puño reforzado con el guante, el Lobo Cuerno-Solitario fue arrojado al suelo perdiendo toda su vitalidad.

Yo: (Guau, muerto de un solo movimiento.)- Pensé impresionado por su fuerza.

Mientras estaba distraído mirando la pelea de Elze, el lobo frente a mí rebelo sus colmillos y saltó para atacarme de nuevo. Permanecí calmado, simplemente esquivando a tiempo el ataque del lobo, luego desenvainé a Derf de mi espalda. Mi ataque conectó cuando nuestros cuerpos pasaron uno al lado del otro. En ese instante, la cabeza del lobo fue arrancada de su cuerpo y enviada volando por el aire. La parte decapitada rebotó en el suelo como una pelota de baloncesto.

Sentí cierta culpabilidad y otras desagradables emociones por haber matado a algo que parecía un animal por primera vez en mi vida, pero otros cuatro lobos aparecieron antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejar que esas emociones me hundieran. Dos de ellos se precipitaron hacia mi ubicación.

Linze: _¡Aparece, Fuego! ¡Granizo de piedras rojas_ : **[Ignis Fire]**!

Cuando oí esas palabras, uno de los lobos que me estaban atacando, repentinamente estalló en llamas. Parecía que Linze me había apoyado desde atrás con su magia.

El otro lobo cargó hacia mí, pero lo esquivé una vez más y lo corté con mi espada. Cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se quedó quieto.

Derf: **Buen corte.** \- Me felicito mi buen amigo.

Me volví para ver a uno de los otros lobos saltando sobre Elze, que lo contrarresto con una patada giratoria en su estómago enviándolo a volar. Cerca, el último lobo restante se quemó hasta asarse.

Elze: Supongo que hemos terminado aquí. La solicitud pedía que derrotemos a cinco lobos, pero terminamos sacando un extra, eh.- Informó la gemela mayor, haciendo sonar sus guantes.

Habíamos abatido a seis en total, con cada uno de nosotros habiendo eliminado a dos. Para ser nuestra primera pelea, fue bastante bien. Así que, como prueba de que habíamos completado la solicitud, tuvimos que llevarnos los cuernos de los lobos con nosotros y además tomar sus núcleos.

Como son de unos monstruos de bajo nivel, no deberían costar mucho pero era mejor que nada. Cortamos los seis cuernos y los colocamos en nuestras bolsas, pero además yo tome sus colmillos pues pensé que podrían llegar a serme útiles si quiero crear algo. Ahora que terminamos de recoger nuestros Ítems, nuestro único trabajo restante era entregarlos al gremio para completar la misión.

Pero antes de marcharnos, mis instintos me alertaron de que algo malo se acercaba. Fije mi mirada al lugar.

Yo: Algo viene y definitivamente no viene a jugar.- Dije poniéndome el cinturón por si acaso.

Las hermanas se pusieron en guardia para lo que venía, se fue escuchando ruidos de árboles siendo derribados. Lo que sea que este viniendo, es grande y muy peligroso.

En eso, la criatura por fin llego a nosotros revelando a una especie gran serpiente de color morada, una melena como león y con tres ojos que medía 4 metros de altura apareció frente de nosotros.

Linze: ¡Es una Serpiente demonio!

Elze: ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que viven en las profundidades de las cuevas! ¿¡Que hace una aquí afuera y tan lejos de su habitad!?- Gritaron ambas chicas y por su reacción, esta cosa es un problema realmente serio.

Yo: ¡Lo averiguaremos después, ahora hay que tratar de no morir!- Dije, pues no hay que ser listo para saber que esa cosa puede matarnos y será problemático poder vencerlo.

La serpiente se chillo tan fuerte que tuvimos que taparnos los oídos. En eso empezó a contraer uno de sus brazos y de repente este se extendió hacia mi dirección. Gracias al enfrentamiento que tuve con Teo, fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar.

La garra del monstruo termino chocando contra un árbol derribándolo. Luego de eso, la bestia escupió una sustancia verde hacia las gemelas, las cuales fueron capaces de esquivarlo a tiempo. Entonces me fije que el lugar donde había caído aquel liquido empezó a derretirse y burbujeando.

Derf: **Compañero, te sugiero que te pongas tu armadura, esta creatura no es algo a lo que te puedas enfrentar con tus capacidades normales.** \- Sugirió la espada.

Yo: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dije sacando las botellas de conejo y diamante, no podía subestimarlo así que iré con pelea y análisis en este momento.- Bien… Empecemos con el experimento.

Agite las botellas para luego girar sus tapas e introducirlas en mi cinturón.

 **Rabbit! Diamond!**

Empecé a girar la manilla hasta que me detuve.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Dije haciendo la pose y la armadura se formó mientras se escuchaba una tonada Funky.

Cuando ya tenía la armadura puesta, convoque mi Drill Crusher y salte al ataque. La bestia me prestó atención por la música y de inmediato fue a atacarme.

La serpiente demoniaca fue a envestirme, pero gracias a la botella conejo fui capaz de esquivarlo y de paso lo dañe un poco con un buen corte. La bestia rugió pues le dolió mi ataque, sin embargo no me detuve ahí pues cambie mi arma a su forma pistola y le dispare para provocarle más daños.

Las gemelas tampoco se quedaban atrás, Linze le lanzaba hechizos de fuego sobre la serpiente mientras que Elze aprovechaba que estaba distraído para golpearlo. Sin embargo…

Yo: Maldición, nuestros ataque apenas lo dañan.- Dije frustrado, pues apenas tenía rasguños y las únicas heridas que tenía eran las de mis ataques.

Derf: **Es una criatura de alto nivel, si quieres vencerlo tendrás que atacar rápido y duro.** \- Dijo la espada y yo concorde.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podría vencerlo? Debo pensar en algo y rápido. Según su nombre, se supone que esta bestia es una especie de serpiente y las serpientes son reptiles así que…

Yo: ¡Linze, ataca a la serpiente demoniaca con hechizos de hielo! ¡Ya que es una serpiente, debe ser débil a las bajas temperaturas!- Grite a la gemela menor, quien asintió.

Linze: ¡Muy bien!- Grito y miro a la serpiente comenzando a cantar.- _Ven a mi Hielo. Gran masa congelada:_ **[¡Ice Rock!]**

Ante eso, una gran masa hecha de hielo apareció sobre la serpiente golpeándola con fuerza. Esta grito de gran dolor demostrando que tenía razón.

Yo: ¡Ataquemos con poder!- Dije sacando la botella tanque y agitándola un poco para introducirla en Derf.

Derf: **READY GO!** \- La tonada rítmica se oyó y energía azul se acumuló en la boquilla de fuego. Apunte el arma hacia el abdomen de la bestia y dispare.- **VORTEX BREAK!**

La energía se disparó y choco contra el creando una enorme explosión y se escuchó a la serpiente gritar.

Elze: ¡No me quedare atrás! **[¡Boost!]** \- Grito saltando hacia el monstruo junto a un reforzamiento corporal.

Cuando estuvo al lado de ella, le dio un golpe en uno de sus ojos rompiéndolo y de inmediato aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse. La serpiente rugió con gran fuerza demostrando su enfado frente a nosotros.

La serpiente empezó a hacer un ruido extraño que yo reconocí.

Yo: ¡Cuidado!- Grite tomando a Elze y correr hacia donde estaba Linze.

En eso la serpiente escupió más de su acido corrosivo de su boca, pero esta vez era a una escala mucho mayor. Cuando por fin llego con la gemela menor, puse a la otra hermana junto a ella y golpee el suelo fuertemente con mi mano izquierda creando un muro de diamante para protegernos.

Yo: (Me alegra a ver escogido esta combinación.)- Pensé viendo como mi muro nos protegía, de lo que literalmente era, un baño mortal. Vi como las chicas permanecían quietas y junto a mí para mantenerse a salvo del ácido.

Cuando note que la bestia dejo de escupir su corrosivo líquido, decidí salir detrás del muro avisándole a la gemelas que se quedaran un rato más, pues estoy mejor protegido que ellas en este momento. Salí y vi con horror lo que pasaba…

La serpiente empezaba de a poco a regenerarse.

Yo: ¡Esto es malo! ¡La serpiente está curando sus propias heridas!- Grite y las gemelas chillaron de horror.

Linze: ¿¡Que hacemos!?

Elze: ¡Debemos escapar! ¡De seguir así terminaremos muertos!

Yo: ¡Pero si lo hacemos, es posible que la serpiente ataque a un pueblo cercano o incluso a la ciudad!- Su sugerencia no era una opción y dudo que esta cosa nos deje tranquilos, debíamos matarla ahora que podíamos.- (Pero como la derroto.)

Me puse a pensar, sé que el frio es su debilidad por lo que los hechizos de Linze serían nuestra mejor opción. Si yo supiera un hechizo de hielo o si tuviera una forma de Build que pudiera usar hielo o frio, entonces podría ganar.

Yo: (¿Usar frio?)- Me detuve un momento y recordé algo.- ¡Tengo una idea!

En eso saque dos nuevas botellas, una de color morado y la otra blanca. Las empecé a agitar hasta detenerme y girar sus tapas.

Yo: (Solo espero que esto funcione.)- Me dije a mi mismo rezando de que de resultado e introduje las botellas en el cinturón.

 **Spider! Reizoko!**

 **Best Match!**

La tonada surgió y empecé a girar la manilla creando los tubos que a su vez creaban las partes de la armadura hasta que me detuve.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: Build Up.- Dije y las nuevas partes se juntaron en mí.

 **Reikyaku no trap master! SpiderCooler! Yeahhh!**

La nueva armadura se formó y cambio mis colores de rojo a morado y de celeste a blanco. En mi parte morada ahora tenía un lente en forma de telaraña en el lado izquierdo y en mi hombrera derecha tenía una forma de una araña con una especie de velo simulando sus patas. Mientras que tanto en el lado opuesto, tenía un lente en forma de refrigerador en el lado derecho y en mi hombrera izquierda también tenía un refrigerador en él.

Esta es una forma que es parte de las botellas que se usar para abrir la "Pandora Box" y nunca salió en la serie, por lo que sería el primero en usarlo. Esta era la forma SpiderCooler.

Yo: La fórmula de la victoria… ¡Esta decidida!- Dije haciendo la pose habitual para luego mover mi brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y concentrando energía en él.

Suplique internamente de que esta idea funcionara, pues debíamos detener a esta cosa sea como sea. Así que lance mi puño hacia adelante y para mi sorpresa, lo que desee se hizo realidad. Una tormenta de aire frio se creó y ataco a la serpiente.

El monstruo grito de dolor, pues mi aire frio lo estaba congelando de a poco.

Elze: ¡Está funcionando!- Grito de alegría al ver que la bestia se debilitaba.

Yo: ¡Linze! ¡Un poco de apoyo por aquí, por favor!- Grite mientras seguía lanzando el helado viento.

Linze: ¡SI!- Grito para alzo sus manos.- _¡Ven a mi Hielo! ¡Filosos carámbanos Congelados!_ **[¡Ice Lance!]**

En eso, varios picos hechos de hielo salieron volando en dirección hacia la serpiente clavándose en él. Rugía mientras se movía y note que quería lanzar su nacido.

Yo: ¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!- Grite parando mi ataque para apuntarle con mi mano derecha.

En eso una red hecha de telaraña salió de mi mano chocando contra su boca sellándola justo antes de que abriera la boca. Al tener su hocico cerrado, el ácido se mantuvo dentro de él y empezó a salir, de lo que yo supongo, sus orejas. La bestia trataba de quitarse la telaraña de la boca.

Derf: **¡Acábenlo ahora! ¡No le den tiempo de recuperarse!** \- Asentimos ante las palabras de mi socio, el cual salió de mi cinturón.

Linze lanzo nuevamente los picos de hielo a la creatura y yo aproveche eso para girar la palanca unos momentos hasta detenerme.

 **Ready, go!**

En eso, yo lance una enorme telaraña que cubrió completamente a la serpiente. En el momento en que termino de envolverle, la telaraña brillo para convertirse en hielo, congelando a la creatura.

Yo: ¡Vamos Elze!- Le grite para saltar.

Elze: ¡Por supuesto! **[¡Boost!]** \- Me respondió activando su magia de fortalecimiento y saltando junto conmigo.

Mi pie derecho se ilumino de poder al igual que el de Elze. Los dos fuimos descendiendo en dirección de la serpiente congelada.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

Llegamos hasta la creatura pateando la estatua de hielo, haciendo que se destrozara completamente.

Cuando aterrizamos y vimos lo que quedo de la creatura, nos mantuvimos en silencio procesando lo que hicimos… hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio.

Elze: ¡LO LOGRAMOS!- Grito a los cuatro vientos con gran alegría.

Linze: ¡Lo hicimos Onne-chan!- Grito saltando hacia su hermana para abrazarla.

Vi a ambos y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por su festejo, aunque no podía culparlas.

Derf: **Fue una excelente batalla compañero. Qué bueno que se te ocurrió usar esta forma de la armadura, se nota que fue efectiva en su contra.**

Yo: Gracias, me alegro de recordar que los reptiles, como las serpientes, son delicadas ante las bajas temperaturas.- Comente agradecido mientras deshacía la armadura, pero cuando lo hizo sentí que alguien me embistió.- ¡GUHO!

Caí al suelo y mire quien me derribo, observando que fueron las gemelas que me abrazaban con fuerza.

Elze: ¡Realmente eres sorprendente! ¡De no ser por ti abríamos muerto!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Linze: Muchas gracias Yuuto-san.-Dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

Yo: D-De nada.- Dije algo nervioso pues dos bellezas me abrazaban frotándose contra mi cuerpo.

Derf: **Cuanta suerte tienes compañero.** \- Dijo mi socio ya en su forma de espada en mi espalda.

Me mantuvieron así un rato hasta que se detuvieron y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron, de inmediato se sonrojaron y una de las dos me dio un golpe por su propia vergüenza. No hace falta decir que fue la gemela energética y valla que golpea dura aun sin su magia de fortalecimiento.

Luego de recuperarme, fue a buscar algo en los restos de la poderosa bestia y encontré su núcleo, el cual era muy grande. Además pude notar que quedo un colmillo del monstruo, por lo que decidí tomarlo para ver cómo usarlo.

Con todo eso hecho, los tres salimos del bosque con mi hechizo **[Gate]** y de inmediato me sentí físicamente menos tenso. Se sentía como si algo asfixiante hubiera sido quitado del aire. No me extrañaba, dado que enfrente a una criatura realmente mortal y salir de un lugar donde grita peligro cada cinco minutos te da un alivio al corazón.

Al llegar a la ciudad, viajamos a pie al gremio, donde informamos sobre la finalización de la solicitud de cazar cinco Lobos Cuerno-Solitario y terminé guardando el cuerno restante en conmemoración de los acontecimientos del día. Además presentamos el núcleo de la Serpiente demonio, lo cual sorprendió a la recepcionista.

Recepcionista: De acuerdo, todos los cuernos parecen estar aquí y además me mostraron una prueba que derrotaron a una Serpiente demonio. Ahora, presenten sus Tarjetas del Gremio.- Le entregamos nuestras tarjetas a la recepcionista y ella presionó algo como un sello en cada una de ellas.

Mientras lo hacía, un círculo mágico apareció brevemente en las tarjetas antes de desaparecer. Con eso, nuestro logro del día fue registrado dentro de ellas.

Recepcionista: Aquí tienen su recompensa de dieciocho monedas de cobre, pueden cambiar los núcleos de los lobos y la serpiente en esa ventanilla de allí. Pues bien, la solicitud se ha completado. ¡Buen trabajo ahí afuera!- La recepcionista nos entregó nuestra recompensa, que rápidamente dividimos en seis monedas para cada uno.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a una cabina donde podíamos cambiar los núcleos por dinero. Entregamos los 6 núcleos de lobo y el de la serpiente, en eso los tomó y salieron de allí 6 monedas de cobre y 7 monedas de plata. Pude suponer que un núcleo de lobo cuesta una moneda de cobre y la serpiente cuesta 7 de plata.

Con eso, habíamos ganado varios días de comida y alojamiento. Y finalmente me sentí como si fuera capaz de hacerlo bien en este nuevo mundo.

Elze: Hey, hey, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo para celebrar el éxito de nuestra primera solicitud? Propuso la gemela mayor cuando dejamos el gremio.

No era una mala idea, dado que era hora de comer y todo este suceso ya me abrió el apetito. Por lo cual decidimos ir a "Padre" donde pedimos un gran festín y con el helado como postre, fue una gran manera de celebrar nuestra primera misión.

Cuando terminamos pensaba en que hacer ahora, hasta que sonó mi BuildPhone. Lo saque y vi que era Louise, por lo que conteste.

Yo: Moshi Moshi.-Dije por hábito para esperar la respuesta.

Louise: {Yuu, ¿Me escuchas?}- Dijo una chica, la cual reconocí que era quien me trajo a este mundo y no en el otro sentido.

Yo: Te escucho bien Louise, ¿Qué necesitas?

Louise: {Quiero que vengas a la academia ahora, quiero que comencemos con lo que platicamos el día de ayer y saber lo que has estado haciendo.}- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

Yo: De acuerdo, dame un momento… y por cierto ¿Dónde quieres que aparezca?

Louise: {Te estaré esperando en el patio de la escuela donde enfrentaste a Theobald por primera vez.}- Respondió y note como ahora llamaba a Teo por su nombre, lo cual me hizo entender que era parte de su grupo ahora.

Yo: Muy bien, allí estaré.- Dije para colgar y mirar a las gemelas.- Me acaban de llamar para ir a la academia, ¿Me quieren acompañar? Estoy seguro que no les molestara si no hacen ningún problema.

Las dos chicas me miraron un rato para luego asentir. Ante eso, abrí un portal hacia la academia y los tres pasamos por él.

* * *

-Patio de la academia-

Al momento de pasar al otro lado, empecé a buscar a mi ama y la encontré parada a cierta distancia viéndome detenidamente.

Louise: Te tardaste.-Dijo monótonamente expresando que está un poco enojada.

Yo: No es para tanto.- Comente pues solo pasaron 2 minutos desde la conversación por teléfono.

Louise: ¡Solo ven aquí y empecemos de una vez!- Dijo para caminar hacia un lugar y yo la seguí por detrás al igual que las gemelas.

Mientras caminábamos, me fije que nos dirigíamos a una zona más amplia y el grupo estaba reunido junto a Teo. Sin embargo no pude ver a Siesta, Katie y a Ellis junto a sus dos compañeras.

Teo: Hola Yuu, que bueno que llegaste.- En eso él se detiene y nota a las hermanas detrás de mí, por lo que me da una sonrisa pícara.- Y veo que no viniste solo.

Ante eso, yo me ruborice un poco al captar el significado de sus palabras y solo tosí un poco para no prestar atención.

Yo: Bueno, hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.- Dije para caminar hacia Louise.

Linze: ¿Y que planean hacer?- Pregunto acercándose al resto del grupo junto a su hermana.

Yo: Vamos a averiguar la razón de por qué los hechizos de Louise explotan.- Respondí y los conté a las chicas como resultaban cada hechizo que realizaba la peli rosa.

En la noche anterior, le propuse a Louise que tal vez si me demostraba como hacia sus hechizos, tal vez fuera capaz de averiguar la razón de sus explosiones. Al principio se negó, pues dijo que era una tontería pero al final la pude convencer.

Nos pusimos al medio del patio y los chicos se pusieron a un lado, entonces le dije a Louise que realizara varios hechizos, desde los más sencillos hasta los más complicados que ella conociera. Mientras los ejecutaba vi como cada uno de ellos explotaba y según el nivel del hechizo, la explosión era más débil o más fuerte.

Kirche: Vaya, vaya. Con que la Zero se está pasando el día arruinando el campus, ¿Eh?- Dijo una voz que me estremeció y de inmediato corrí hacia los chicos para mantenerme protegido.

Vi quienes se acercaban y eran Kirche y Tabitha. La primera de inmediato intento abrazarme, pero gracias a las personas presentes no se lo permitieron y la otra se acercó a mí caminando tranquilamente.

Tabitha: Lecciones.

Yo: ¿Ya quieres comenzar con las lecciones de japonés?- Ella asintió.- Muy bien, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, pues estamos en medio de algo.

Kirche: ¿El qué? ¿Ver que tan fracasada es la Zero?- Dijo con tono burlón, pero se calló de inmediato al notar nuestras miradas asesinas.

Yo: Sabes, si vas a venir solo por tus tonterías o burlarte de los demás, te sugiero que te vayas en este momento.- Dijo con voz afilada y ella se estremeció un poco.

August: Bien dicho.- Dijo con el mismo tono hasta que se relajó y me miro.- Entonces, ¿Ya sabes la razón de los fallos de Louise?

Yo: Ya tengo una teoría, pero necesito que Louise haga unos hechizos más por si acaso.

En eso, la mencionada suspiro y volvió a lanzar un par de hechizos que terminaron de la misma manera, "Explotando". Luego de un rato le dije que se detuviera y empecé a analizar.

Comencé a formular en mi cabeza varios tipos de teorías sobre objetos que tal vez me den la respuesta y con la magia que he visto en animes, tratando de encontrar la solución hasta que llegue a un posible resultado.

Yo: Tal vez la razón de tus fallos sea tu poder mágico.- Dije y varios me miraron confuso.

María: ¿Su poder mágico? Te refieres a la cantidad de magia que tiene.

Rin: Si estás diciendo que le falta poder para realizar sus hechizos, entonces te equivocas.

Louise: Así es, le pongo todo lo que tengo y si fuera así entonces los hechizos más simples no explotarían.- Cada una arremetió contra mí y yo suspire.

Yo: No, ese no es el problema. El problema que yo insinuó es lo contrario a lo que ustedes dijeron.- Comente y varios me vieron confuso.

Tony: ¿A qué te refieres?- Hizo la pregunta que todos me hacían.

Yo: Veras, pienso que el problema de Louise es que usa demasiado poder mágico en sus hechizos.

Yuri: ¿Cómo es eso?

Yo: Veamos, ¿Cómo se los explico?- Me puse a pensar en cómo explicarles hasta que algo vino a mi mente.- Espérenme un momento.

Salí corriendo del lugar a buscar algo y cuando lo encontré volví con los chicos. En este momento traía un poco de agua y jabón.

Yo: Pongan atención.- Dije para que todos se centraran en lo que voy a hacer. Combine el agua con el jabón y luego moje en ella mi dedo pulgar e índice, juntándolos haciendo un círculo – Imaginen que esta membrana de jabón es el hechizo y mi aliento al soplar es el poder mágico.

Empecé a soplar y en eso una burbuja de jabón salió.

Yo: Como pueden ver, cuando sople se creó la burbuja que vendría siendo el hechizo, pero si yo soplo con menos fuerza.- Comente y repetí el proceso, aunque esta vez sople más despacio por lo cual no se formó ninguna burbuja.- Eso pasaría si uno no tiene el suficiente poder mágico o no tiene aptitud, no se puede formar el hechizo. Sin embargo en el caso de Louise no sería ninguno de los anteriores, sino esto…

Ante eso, repetí el proceso nuevamente, pero esta vez soplaría con mucha fuerza y el resultado fue que la membrana se rompió.

Yo: Como vieron, sople con tanta fuerza que la burbuja no tuvo tiempo de formarse correctamente y término rompiéndose.- Comente y todos vieron esto con los ojos abiertos al captar el ejemplo para el caso de Louise.

August: Así que lo que dices es que Louise le da tanto poder a los hechizos que estos se destruyen antes de que se puedan llegar a formar como correspondan, lo cual provoca una explosión.- Dijo deduciendo correctamente el caso.

Yo: Así es, por eso creo que este es el caso de Louise aunque no estoy del todo seguro.-Comente para ver a la peli rosa.- Por eso me gustaría ahora que ella volviera a intentar lanzar un hechizo, pero esta vez que le dé menos fuerza en su intento.

Louise: ¿P-Pero como hago eso?- Pregunto nerviosa, con algo de felicidad al encontrar una posible respuesta a su problema, sin embargo sin saber el cómo realizarlo.

En eso pensé en una forma de hacerlo y le mostré un vídeo donde se muestra que se abre y cierra una llave de agua, además de como uno puede ir abriéndolo para que salga el agua con fuerza o de forma moderada. Le dije que se imaginara que el agua era su poder mágico y que el abrir la llave era la cantidad que quería dejar salir.

Ante esa explicación, ella pudo captar una idea de cómo hacerlo y empezó a recitar el hechizo, cuando estuvo lista para hacerlo, ella exclamo el nombre.

Louise: **[¡Bola de fuego!]** \- Grito y me sorprendí ante lo que vimos.

Thor: Por un momento, aunque fuera breve, había aparecido...

Julius: Una bola de fuego.- Ante el comentario de los dos, los demás empezaron a gritar.

Alice: ¡Louise-chan, casi lo logras! ¡Casi fuiste capaz de ejecutar correctamente un hechizo!

María: ¡Sí! ¡Si no hubiera hecho esa explosión abrías lanzado una bola de fuego!

Las chicas fueron corriendo felicitándola porque casi ha realizado el hechizo. La mencionada le fue creciendo una sonrisa al ver que casi tiene éxito, sin embargo había cierta pelirroja aguafiestas que puso una cara de molestia.

Kirche: Y que tiene, al final resulto como siempre.- Dijo como si nada y nosotros le volvimos a mandar la mirada asesina que la puso en silencio.

Yo: Enserio, si vas a seguir así, entonces vete de una vez y no regreses.- Dije arto de esta tipa y el cómo arruina el ambiente.

Con el comentario la chica solo se quedó parada y manteniéndose callada, según parece esperaba una oportunidad para seducirme o algo. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan terco aun cuando le dan la respuesta en cara?

Yo: *Suspiro* bueno Louise, parece que casi tienes éxito, pero aun así exploto. Por lo que eso significa que…

Louise: Que aún le estoy dando mucha fuerza a mis hechizos.- Dijo entendiendo mi punto.- Muy bien, lo haré una vez más.

De esa forma, la peli rosa repitió el hechizo una y otra vez dándole menos fuerza a cada uno por intento. Vimos el progreso pues el hechizo, aunque terminaba explotando, se mantenía por un tiempo más prolongado que el anterior, hasta que…

Louise: **[¡Bola de fuego!]** \- Exclamo y en eso una bola de fuego se creó para luego ir asía adelante donde choco contra la pared.

Nos quedamos un tiempo callados y cuando vi a mi ama, note como esta derramaba lágrimas mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

Louise: Lo logre.- Dijo casi en murmullo. ¡LO LOGRE! ¡PUDE REALIZAR UN HECHIZO SIN QUE EXPLOTARA!

Salto de alegría y las chicas del grupo fueron a abrazarlo y felicitarla por su logro. Yo me sentí feliz por ella, dado que fue capaz de realizar algo que tanto le costó y al fin muestra buenos resultados. Puse mi vista en el lugar donde choco su ataque para abrir los ojos en gran medida.

Yo: (P-Pero que poder.)- Pensé pues el ataque había derribado parte del muro, esto solo significaba que ella poseía un gran potencial si usaba correctamente su poder.

Mientras pensaba alguien golpeo mi espalda y note que era el peli plata.

Teo: Buen trabajo amigo, has descubierto la razón de los fallos de Louise.-Dijo sonriéndome y vi como el príncipe se me acercaba.

August: Tiene razón. De no ser por ti, tal vez nos hubiera tomado mucho tiempo en descubrirlo o tal vez nunca habernos dado cuenta de esto.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Muchos felicitaban a la peli rosa y a mí, note como las gemelas se sentían feliz por la chica. También note a la peli azul de baja estatura con los ojos abiertos, supongo que esto no se lo esperaba. Mientras tanto la pelirroja seductora estaba…

Kirche: Uh-oh-huh-que-Wah-Wo.

Bueno, no creo que haga falta decir que le paso. Con esto ya no podría llamarla Zero como una burla hacia ella.

Con eso hecho, Louise siguió probando un par de hechizos y algunos de ellos fue capaz de ejecutarlos, sin embargo otros seguían explotando por lo que deberá aprender a controlar su magia correctamente.

Luego de eso ella me pregunto por lo que hice el día de hoy y junto a las gemelas le contamos sobre nuestra primera misión y como derrotamos a una Serpiente Demoniaca. No hace falta decir que todos se sorprendieron por ese hecho.

La pelirroja bronceada, al escuchar eso, de inmediato se recuperó y trato de poner mi cara en sus pechos. Pero gracias a los presentes ese evento fue evitado.

Mientras conversábamos, Tabitha se me acerco recordándome sobre la lección de japonés que quería y en eso decidí marchar junto con ella para comenzar y también mi propia lección sobre la escritura de este mundo.

He estado teniendo días muy bulliciosos y con grandes dificultades hasta ahora en este mundo y no llevo más de 5 días aquí. Sin embargo no me pareció tan malo y llenaban mi vida con un nuevo tono que me agradaba.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas araña y refrigerador a los lados-**

* * *

 **Ahí está el Capítulo 5, perdón si me he demorado pero finalmente les di lo que algunos querían.**

 **Ahora quisiera avisar algunos animes que me gustaría poner en la historia y quiero su opinión. Como pudieron ver además de ser una unión de Zero no tsukaima y kamen rider Build, tiene personajes de {Kenja no Magi}, {seirei tsukai no blade dance} e {isekai wa smartphone to tomoni}. Otros animes que pensaba poner seria: Madan no Ō to Vanadis- hyakuren no haou to seiyaku no valkyria.**

 **Diganme sus opiniones y si tienen alguna sugerencia también.**


	6. Rescatando a la sirvienta

**Capítulo 6: Rescatando a la sirvienta y ganando una**

* * *

 _Teo: Mi amigo Yuu, realizo su primera misión donde no fue tan fácil como esperaba._

 _Yo: Un momento… ¿Por qué estás haciendo tú la presentación?_

 _Teo: No le veo lo malo, además creo que me estoy ganando la simpatía de los lectores._

 _Yo: Bueno, si de casualidad eso fuera cierto no podrías sobrepasar mi popularidad, después de todo soy el héroe y protagonista._

 _Teo: Jajaja, ya lo veremos… Bueno, como iba. Yuu tras derrotar a esos lobos cornudos fue sorprendido por una serpiente demoniaca, por lo que no tuvo más opción que pelear… Qué envidia._

 _Yo: Enserio, ¿Qué pasa con esa opción tuya con las batallas?_

 _Teo: No puedo evitarlo, ¡esta en mi sangre!_

 _Yo: ¿Tú familia es igual a ti?_

 _Teo: Muy igual._

 _Yo: Oh my god._

 _Teo: jejeje… Continuando, Yuu peleo contra la serpiente y con una nueva combinación que no se había usado antes, fue capaz de derrotar a la serpiente junto a las gemelas._

 _Yo: Realmente fue una molestia._

 _Teo: Pero debió ser divertido._

 _Yo: Lunático._

 _Teo: Luego de derrotarlo, fue a la academia donde se pudo averiguar dónde fallaba Louise con sus hechizos y gracias a eso ahora tiene la posibilidad de mejorar._

 _Yo: Ella por fin tendrá lo que se necesita para ser una maga… espero._

 _Teo: Sip, bueno sin más preámbulos… ¡Aquí eta el Capítulo 6!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Rescatando a la sirvienta y ganando una**

Han pasado 3 días desde mi primera misión en el gremio y desde que descubrimos en donde fallaba Louise en sus hechizos.

Desde ese día, Louise se ha dedicado en aprender a regular su poder mágico para no tener problemas en efectuar sus hechizos. Sus amigos también le ayudan a practicar y de vez en cuando enseñarle algunos de sus propios hechizos.

Mientras tanto, yo he estado realizando las misiones con Linze y Elze. No nos fue tan difícil pues éramos muy fuertes y formábamos un buen equipo.

Hemos ganado una buena cantidad de dinero en poco tiempo y yo he aprovechado de acostumbrarme a pelear sin mi armadura, mejorando mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de una espada.

Otra cosa que he estado haciendo es que he estado enseñando a Tabitha japonés mientras ella me enseña su idioma; ella es realmente decidida pues le pone empeño. Realmente debe querer leer los libros de mi IPad.

En algunas ocasiones he estado entrenando con Teo, el cual me está enseñando a usar la espada al igual que uno de los amigos de Louise, Tony. Fueron instructores duros conmigo en ese ámbito, pero me está preparando bien.

También he estado aprendiendo un poco de magia. Derf me recomendó hacerlo para tener más trucos bajo mi manga y uno que otro hechizo no vendría mal de aprender.

Como domino todos los elementos, no necesito una barita y simplemente tengo que recitar los canticos para hacerlo, aunque me dijeron que existen dos magos que pueden hacer magia sin canto y sin barita. No sé si pueda llegar a hacer eso, pero uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá.

También descubrimos que puedo usar cualquier magia nula que quiera siempre y cuando conozca su nombre y lo que hace. Por lo tanto soy capaz de usar el hechizo **[Boost]** de Elze, algo que no tomo bien pues es su especialidad.

Mi relación con quienes he conocido ha ido bien. Tengo una buena amistad con el príncipe al punto que ahora le digo Gus, pues él fue quien me pidió que lo llamara así.

Puedo conversar tranquilamente con sus escoltas, ya que son bastante amigables pero Julius es muy energético y no piensa mucho. Con Tony me llevo bastante bien, hablamos más que nada sobre cómo enfrentar situaciones. Y finalmente, con Teo somos muy buenos amigos, pero tengo problemas cada vez que me pide una pelea de práctica o que lo lleve al gremio para que pueda hacer una misión con él. Su fan de las batallas es inigualable.

Esa es mi relación con los chicos, en cuanto a las chicas es más una pequeña conversación y eso es todo. Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de hablarles a tantas mujeres.

Mientras paso tiempo con ellos en la escuela, me aseguro de estar atento ante la aparición de Kirche. Desde el día que se enteró que derrote a una serpiente demoniaca, ella ha estado insistiendo tanto que ya me causa dolores de cabeza. Por suerte Ellis la está manteniendo a raya y me protege de sus ataques.

Aprovechando que nos vemos, trato de llevarme mejor con ella dado que me agrado su forma de ser. Sin embargo, cuando me pongo a hablar con ella se sonroja con bastante facilidad… ¿Me pregunto qué le pasa?

Dejando eso a un lado, converso con ella sobre los caballeros y sus políticas. Gus también he habla de ellas pues se lo pedí para saber cómo funcionan sus reglas por aquí y no cometer una idiotez.

Así ha sido mi vida hasta ahora y vaya que me mantengo ocupado.

Ya era de noche y me encontraba en mi habitación mirando las noticias desde mi teléfono.

Yo: Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que llegue aquí y aun no puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegue.- Comente en voz alta.

Derf: **Bueno, no todos los días eres sacado de tu mundo para llegar a otro donde todo es distinto.** \- Dijo la espada.

Le conté que vine de otro mundo y como era. Al principio pensó que bromeaba, pero luego de mostrarle las pruebas el me creyó.

Derf: **Por cierto compañero.** \- Fije mi mirada en la espada.- **¿De verdad tu mundo no posee magia?**

Yo: Así es, en mi mundo no existe la magia y esta solo es considerada como unos trucos o una fantasía.- Respondí ante esta pregunta.

Derf: **Pero sí que es raro…**

Yo: ¿El qué?- Cuestione con una ceja levantada.

Derf: **Si en tu mundo no existe la magia… entonces ¿Cómo ahora eres capaz de usarla y con todos los elementos?** \- Ante la pregunta, yo suspira.

Yo: Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, al principio creí que el hechizo de invocación de Louise fue el que me dio estos poderes junto a los objetos de Build. Sin embargo, mi opinión ha ido cambiando, pues es imposible que todas estas mejoras me hallan sucedido solo por esa razón.

Con el tiempo que llevo en este mundo, note que mis capacidades físicas y reflejas son aún mejores que antes y eso que no estoy usando las botellas. También mi capacidad de aprendizaje se ha incrementado enormemente, ya que ahora tengo memoria fotográfica.

No creo que haya adquirido todo eso solo por ser invocado, debe haber algo más.

Derf: **¿Qué tal si algún "ser" fue el que te los concedió?** \- Pregunto y yo me reí un poco.

Yo: Claro, puede ser. Tal vez alguna deidad me vio y me quiso dar estos poderes para salvar al mundo o algo así.- Dije sarcásticamente.

Mi vida ya era casi prácticamente un anime y lo seria a un más si una clase de dios me hubiera dado estas habilidades para proteger al mundo.

Mientras reía, de repente sentí una extraña sensación.

Yo: Pero que…- Comente mientras veía a mi alrededor.

Los colores de mi habitación se perdieron y todo era de color plomo a excepción de mí.

Yo: Oye Derf, ¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar?- Pregunte pero no recibí respuesta.- Derf, no me digas que te dormiste… Vamos contéstame.

Tome la espada y comencé a agitarla, pero aun así no recibí ninguna respuesta.

¿?: No te molestes, él no te responderá sin importar cuanto lo agites.- Dijo una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

Mire a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz, pero no podía ver a nadie.

En eso, una gran luz dorada brillo en mi habitación y tuve que cerrar los ojos por lo fuerte que era. Cuando se detuvo, abrí mis ojos y encontré a un anciano con una enorme barba y bigote blanco, un cabello muy largo atado, llevaba lentes cuadrados y podía notar que tenía los ojos cerrados, por último el vestía una Yukata tradicional de color marrón.

Yo: ¿Q-Q-Quien es usted?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo… No note el momento en que llego.

¿?: Tranquilo, no tienes por qué asustarte. He venido a explicarte un par de cosas.- Dijo con un tono amigable.

Yo: Claro.- Comente mientras que discretamente movía mi mano a mi bolsillo trasero y tomar la botella dragón que estaba ahí.

¿?: Eso no funcionara.- Dijo y levanto un poco su mano.

En ese momento, un orbe de luz apareció y cuando desapareció, pude ver mi Build Driver y todas las botellas en una burbuja.

Yo: ¿¡QUE!?- Exclame sorprendido.

De inmediato revise mis bolsillos y vi que mis botellas desaparecieron junto con el cinturón.

Yo: ¿C-Como lo hiciste?- Cuando pregunte, el hombre empezó a reír un poco.

¿?: Hohohohoho. Eso es simple, puedo hacerlo porque yo soy Dios y fui quien te entrego eso en primer lugar.- Comento de forma divertida.

Yo: ¿Di…Dios? Me estas tomando el pelo.- Comente con una gota de sudor.

Kami: Que tal si hago esto.- Comento para chasquear los dedos.

 **(Lo pondré como "Kami", pues me parece que se oye mejor.)**

Al instante mi visión cambio a un espacio completamente diferente.

Ahora parecía que estaba en un mar de nubes. Se extendían hasta donde el ojo podía ver, tal vez incluso más lejos que eso. Parecía ser el cielo mismo, pero estaba parado en un cuarto de cuatro y medio tatamis. Era una simple habitación pequeña, aunque esa descripción era un ajuste suelto, ya que carecía de paredes y techo y flotaba en las nubes. Había unas almohadas de piso con una pequeña mesa de té, un juego de cajones, una vieja TV CRT, y un teléfono antiguo. Todo era muy clásico, si nada más.

Yo: Uh-oh-huh-que-Wah-Wo.- Todas mis palabras se fueron.

Ya he vivido unas cuantas locuras desde que llegue aquí… ¡PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Kami: Y… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es suficiente prueba para ti?- Me pregunto con una leve risita.

Yo: Uh-oh-huh-que-Wah-Wo.

Kami: Esto tomara un poco de tiempo…-Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

-15 minutos después-

Yo: Ya veo…- Dije un poco más tranquilo.

Kami: Realmente te tomo un tiempo en recuperar la compostura.- Me comento.

Yo: Oiga… Venir a otro mundo con magos y poder transformarme en un Kamen rider ya era lo suficientemente loco para mí. Pero conocer a una verdadera deidad es otra cosa aún más absurda.- Comente controlando mi estado.

Sinceramente, quería gritar y volverme loco. Si no fuera por las aventuras que he pasado hasta ahora, no sé cómo estaría mi cordura en estos momentos.

Después de todo, ahora estaba sentado en un cojín frente a una pequeña mesa que tenía galletas y té verde junto a una deidad en una habitación que se encontraba en el cielo. Como reaccionaria uno al ver todo esto en carne y hueso, sin pensar que es un sueño.

Yo: Entonces… ¿fue usted el que me dio mis poderes y habilidades además de convertir mis juguetes en objetos reales?- Pregunte con una cara neutral.

Kami: Así es, convertí tus juguetes en los mismos objetos que usan esos rider en su dimensión y también te di la habilidad de usar magia como mejorar tus facultades naturales.- Respondió tomando un sorbo de su té.

Yo: Entiendo.- Dije para tomar un sorbo de té para luego abrir los ojos.- Espere… ¿"Los mismos objetos que usan esos rider en su dimensión"?

Kami: Ah claro, es obvio que no lo sepas.- Dijo para prender la televisión vieja y mostrando unas imágenes de los Kamen riders.- Los Kamen riders que conoces y viste en los programas de tú mundo son reales.

Yo: P-pero co…- En eso me detuve.- Podría ser… ¿Realidades alternativas y mundos paralelos?

Kami: Correcto. Captas las cosas muy rápido, realmente no me sorprende que te consideraran un genio en tú mundo.- Dijo alagándome y comenzar a explicar.- Como tal ves entiendas, existen muchos mundos y cada uno de ellos puede ser similar o diferente entre ellos. Hay ocasiones en que la imaginación de una persona puede crear un mundo siguiendo las reglas y realidad que la persona pensó, pero estarían tan separados como el 1 al .

Yo: Vaya.- Dije boqui abierto, pues este concepto lo aprendí más que nada en los animes y no creí que fuera cierto.- ¿Entonces, hay posibilidades de que otros animes o historias fantásticas sean reales en otros mundos?

Kami: Es posible, pero para que se cree un mundo necesita de la imaginación de una enorme cantidad de personas y cuando toma la suficiente fuerza ya puede existir de forma independiente, por lo que si se crea un cuento y pocas personas lo conocen y fácilmente se olvidan de él, entonces la creación con un mundo con ese tema es casi inexistente.

Yo: Ya veo.- Esto era muy interesante, no tenía idea que eso pudiera pasar.- Volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué me dio todo esto, Kami-sama?

Ante, el dios tomo un poco de su té.

Kami: *Suspiro* Lo que pasa es que este mundo pronto sufrirá una gran amenaza.- Dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo, pero pude sentir una gran seriedad en él.

Yo: ¿Me lo podría explicar, por favor?- Pregunte seriamente.

Kami: Veras, uno de nosotros que posee un gran poder para predecir el futuro vio que el mundo en el que te encuentras sufrirá de un peligro tan grande que su gente no sería capaz de afrontarla y perecerá. Por lo tanto decidí darte estos regalos para que lo defendieras.- Respondió con tranquilidad.

Yo: Pero no sería mejor que ustedes se hicieran cargo.- Pregunte, pues si eran dioses, esa tarea debería ser fácil.

Kami: No podemos. Nosotros tenemos reglas en donde no podemos interferir con otros mundos a no ser que sea una deidad que esté dando problemas o un ser que amenace a todos los mundos.- Respondió.

Pensé en el por qué y ya tenía una idea.

Tal vez era que si los dioses ayudaban constantemente a la gente, estos se volverían demasiado dependientes de ellos y dejarían sus problemas a ellos para que los resuelvan. Si pasa eso, el mundo dejaría de desarrollarse y los residentes se volverían débiles hasta el punto que si alguna calamidad pasa y no son ayudados por las deidades, estos perecerán con gran facilidad.

Cuando le di mi conjetura a Kami-sama, este me aplaudió.

Kami: Verdaderamente lo has analizado fantásticamente y como dijiste eso es correcto. Por eso en vez de ayudar directamente, lo hacemos de forma indirecta.

Yo: ¿Y cómo serie ese indirecto?

Kami: Por ejemplo, dando alguna fuerte arma que solo pueda manejar alguien si cumple con ciertos requisitos que le pondremos, otro es enviar un poco de energía divina en pequeñas cantidades para aumentar la fuerza y estima de los guerreros o también invocar a alguien que actué como héroe para ese mundo.

Yo: Y supongo que a mí me diste el papel de héroe, ¿no es así?- El asintió.

Kami: Así es, por eso te di esas mejoras. Para que fueras capaz de hacerle frente, pero deberás entrenar para manejarlos.- Dijo tomando una galleta y comérsela.

Yo: Ya vero, pero…- En eso mire fijamente al sujeto.- ¿Por qué yo?

El hombre se detuvo y por primera vez desde que lo conocí… abrió sus ojos.

Kami: Porque eres el más indicado para esta tarea.- Dijo con una voz seria.- Para ser sincero, yo ya te estado observando durante un tiempo y vi como viviste tu vida.

Abrí los ojos ante esa revelación.

Kami: A pesar de lo que sufriste, de cómo fuiste utilizado, maltratado e incluso perdiste a tu familia…No te rendiste en la vida y seguiste con una actitud positiva. Ayudaste a las personas por qué era lo correcto y jamás dejaste que opiniones o maltratos te detuvieran. Eres alguien que posee un verdadero corazón justiciero y con el deseo de ser héroe.- Dijo para tomar un poco de té y continuar.- Es por eso que te quería enviar a ese mundo, pero alguien se me adelanto.

Yo: Hablas de como Louise me invoco.

Kami: Exactamente. Cuando me entere que fuiste convocado, decidí alterar tus juguetes mientras platicabas con la chica peli rosada, para ver que harías con ellos. Cuando usaste el poder solo para defender a la sierva e integridad de esas chicas, sabía que escogí bien por lo que te di el resto de las mejoras que tenía planeado para ti.

Yo: ¿Pero por qué tantos regalos? ¿La amenaza es tan grande?- Pregunte con algo de miedo.

Kami: Aunque la amenaza es grande según escuche, no fue la razón para eso… La razón fue que me quede maravillado por como viviste y me lamentaba la vida que tuviste, por lo que te quería ofrecer vivir en ese mundo para que recomenzaras en un lugar mejor y que tuvieras nuevas posibilidades. También darte esas habilidades, pues sabía que las usarías para el bien y le darías un nuevo futuro a ese mundo.- Dijo y yo quede boquiabierto.

Yo: Yo…Yo…No sé qué decir ante eso.- Esto era demasiado, por esa razón… ¿me dio una nueva oportunidad?

Kami: Dime algo.- Puse atención nuevamente.- Si quieres, puedo romper el contrato que tienes con esa chica y cambiar sus memorias para que no recuerden que fuiste su familiar y también darle uno de reemplazo. Por lo que te quiero hacer estas dos preguntas… ¿Quieres que haga eso? y ¿Si yo te hubiera ofrecido a ir a este mundo, lo hubieras aceptado?

Me quede meditando un rato por las preguntas, hasta que inhale profundamente y di mi respuesta.

Yo: Yo hubiera aceptado… No tenía ningún motivo para quedarme y este mundo es más interesante, realmente fue todo un sueño llegar a un mundo donde existe la magia y yo la puedo utilizar… y lo es más, me pude convertir en mi héroe favorito.- Dijo con gran felicidad.

Mi mundo era aburrido y todos a quienes conocí no me trataron bien, pero este es una fantasía hecha realidad y encontré a gente a quienes podía llamar "Amigo".

Kami: ¿Y sobre el trato de familiar que tienes?

Yo: Me niego.- Dije con seguridad y él se sorprendió.- Quiero seguir siendo el familiar de Louise.

Kami: ¿Me podrías decir por qué?

Yo: Pues… aunque es una gran engreída y con un terrible temperamento, ella es alguien de buen corazón y cuyo sufrimiento puedo entender, pues aunque la vida que vivimos es casi opuesta, la forma en que nos trataron es similar. Quiero quedarme a su lado y ayudarla a completar el camino que quiere seguir, por ende seré el que construya ese camino para que llegue a su objetivo, ya que quiero que sea feliz.

Vi como Kami-sama asentía varias veces y tenía una expresión contenta.

Kami: Mmh, Mmh. Verdaderamente eres un buen joven, tu mundo realmente perdió a alguien tan bueno como tú, pero tu ayuda dará un mejor futura a este.- Dijo contento.

Yo: Gracias… ¿Así que hay algo más que deba saber? ¿Cómo lo que trata esa amenaza?

Kami: Lo siento, pero no se los detalles de eso. La encargada de las premoniciones solo vio un gran desastre, pero no sabía de lo que trataba exactamente. Por eso deberás entrenarte y mejorar.

Yo: Muy bien, muchas gracias.- Dije para levantarme.- Creo que es hora de que vuelva.

Kami: Muy bien, pero antes hare una cosa.- Dijo para levantar su mano.

En eso mi BuildPhone apareció y una luz la rodeo hasta desaparecer.

Kami-sama toma con su mano mi teléfono y me lo devuelve.

Kami: He agregado mi número en él y lo he modificado de tal forma que solo tú puedas llamarme con él. Además que mejore su resistencia, por lo que no se romperá.- Fue explicando mientras que yo veo mi teléfono con gran impresión.- Y por último quiero mencionarte de un hechizo que te servirá.

Yo: ¿De qué clase?- Pregunte con interés.

Kami: Se llama **[Storage]** y es un hechizo que te permitirá guardar cosas en una dimensión de bolsillo. Los magos de ese mundo encontraron la forma de usarlo, pero solo lo pueden usar los de un nivel muy avanzado. Por lo que crearon un ítem que puede hacer lo mismo, pero son muy pocos y caros.- Explico y yo fui entendiendo, es como en un RPG donde puedes guardar los ítems que vas consiguiendo.- Con el podrás guardar todos los objetos que tengas y además tus cosas, en especial las botellas pues son objetos que no deben caer en manos equivocadas.

Yo: Muy bien, muchas gracias por todo.- Dije en agradecimiento.- Si vuelvo aquí, traeré unos dulces y un tema para platicar ¿Si no le molesta?

Kami: Para nada, eres bienvenido y agradecería si hicieras eso.- Dijo con tono alegre y creo un portal por el cual yo pase.

Cuando pase, volví a mi habitación y esta seguía ploma, hasta que de repente escuche un charquillo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Me sorprendió y empecé a mirar a todos lados.

Derf: **Compañero, ¿Te sientes bien?** \- Pregunto al verme y yo suspire.

Yo: Si… No me pasa nada Derf.- Decidí mantener la identidad de dios en secreto y que nadie sepa de esto.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Me encontraba en la academia dándole lecciones a Tabitha, quien estaba sentada al frente mío mirando una hoja con Kanjis.

Yo: Y ese es el significado de esto, pero ten cuidado porque se puede confundir con este.- Explique dando a entender las diferencias de las letras de mi origen.

Tabitha: Mmh.- Asintió mientras leía el papel.

Elze, Linze y yo decidimos tomarnos un día para descansar de las misiones por hoy, por eso me decidí ir a la academia para aprovechar de estudiar el idioma y de aso enseñarle a la peli celeste mi idioma.

Ella ha sido una excelente estudiante, me presta atención y aprende muy rápido. Me sorprende su capacidad de aprendizaje, de seguir así podrá leer y hablar japonés en poco tiempo.

Yo: ¿Tienes alguna duda con lo que hemos visto hasta ahora?

Tabitha: Aquí.- Señalo una parte de la hoja.

Yo: Oh, eso. Bien, lo que pasa ahí es…- Y le explique lo que pasa y ella asiente.

De esa forma termino las lecciones y pase para caminar por los pasillos.

En eso pude notar a cierta peli rosada en el patio.

Yo: Hola Louise, ¿Cómo va la práctica?- Pregunte y la chica se volteó.

Louise: ¿Yuu?- Ella me miro y me sonrió.- Muy bien, hasta ahora ya no creo tantas explosiones y puedo hacer hechizos básicos casi sin problemas, pero me es difícil controlarlos y los hechizos de más alto nivel lo son aún más.

Yo: Bueno, eso es por que acabas de encontrar tu problema y no llevas tanto tiempo controlando tu fuerza. Dale tiempo y serás capaz de controlar tu poder sin problemas en el futuro.- Dije y ella levanta el pecho con orgullo

Louise: ja, te aseguro que en poco tiempo voy a dominar mi fuerza y ser la mejor maga del mundo.- Dijo arrogantemente.

Yo: Esa es una gran meta, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y siguió con lo suyo.

Me quede viéndola un rato hasta que sus clases empezaron y tuvo que irse.

Me dijo que me quedara afuera esta vez con los demás familiares o que regresara a la posada.

Decidí quedarme y ver a las criaturas, eran bastante juguetonas y en especial me quede acariciando al Dragón de Tabitha.

Entre ellos encontré un gato rojo, un lobo blanco, una especie de pájaro verde. Estos eran los familiares de Claire, Rinslet y Ellis, por alguna razón me tenían un cierto cariño hacia a mí.

Luego de jugar un rato con ellos, decidí caminar por un rato hasta que sentí que alguien me golpeo en la espalda.

Jefe de la cocina: ¡Miren que tenemos aquí! Si es nuestra espada.- Voltee a ver y vi al cocinero principal con una gran sonrisa.

Yo: Hola, como ha estado.- Dije en tono amigable mientras me frotaba la espalda.- (Si que pega duro.)

Jefe de la cocina: Bien, todo bastante tranquilo que hasta aburre. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cocina y te doy algo de comer?

Pensé en la propuesta y acepte.

* * *

-Cocina-

Yo: Muchas gracias por darme esta comida tan buena, después te pagare por esta comida.- Dije mientras comía unos platos preparados.

Ahora estaba comiendo unos fideos con salsa y debo decir que está muy bueno.

Jefe de la cocina: No tienes nada de que agradecer ni pagarme, es más, nosotros somos lo que deberíamos pagarte.- EN eso señala el plato con fideos.- Estos platillos han sido muy populares con los alumnos y nos piden que hagamos más. Gracias a esto no tendremos problemas con nuestro trabajo.

Yo: Me alegra oír eso.- Dije con satisfacción.

Le había entregado unas cuantas recetas que estaba seguro que le serviría bien.

Como este es un mundo del siglo 16 y con nobles, pensé que los mejores platillos para ellos serían italianos y franceses, pues poseen una buena apariencia y gran sabor.

En eso recordé algo y mire a mis alrededores.

Yo: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Siesta? No la he visto durante todo el día y ya pase un buen tiempo aquí.- Comente preocupado.

Jefe de la cocina: ¿Acaso ella no te lo dijo?

Yo lo mire con duda y el me explico que ella fue trasladada para trabajar para un noble llamado Conde Mott.

Jefe de la cocina: Ella se fue temprano en la mañana.

Yo: No puede ser. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Jefe de la cocina: Nosotros los plebeyos no tenemos más remedio que obedecer los caprichos de los nobles.- Dijo con algo de frustración para caminar hacia un lado.- Bueno, es hora de volver a trabajar.

Yo me quede mientras apretaba mis puños.

Yo: (¿No tiene más opción que obedecer sus caprichos? ¿Qué clase de reglas retorcidas son esas?)- Pensé en furia.

* * *

-Momentos después, Habitación de Louise-

Louise: ¿Conde Mott?- Pregunto mientras cepillaba su cabello en su tocador. Debido a que sus clases duraban mucho, no había podido hablar con ella porque el sol ya empezaba a ponerse. Solo ahora comenzaba a pedir información.- Si, lo conozco. Es un mensajero Imperial, así que pasa por la academia de vez en cuando para entregar mensajes. Es increíblemente mandón y, por mi parte, no puedo soportarlo. Estoy segura de que nadie puede hacerlo.

Yo: Pero… ¿Por qué tendría que ir Siesta a trabajar a la casa de alguien tan influyente?- Pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

Derf: **Bueno…** \- La espada de repente hablo desde el costado.- **Si un noble repentinamente pregunta por una sirvienta en específico, como lo hizo este tipo Mott, entonces es probable que la quiera convertir en su amante.**

Yo: ¿¡A-Amante!?- Grite con la cara roja y dirigí mi mirada a Louise.- ¿¡Es eso cierto!?

Louise: Había oído hablar de eso también, hay muchos tipos de nobles.- Contesto tranquilamente.

Apreté mis puños y mire hacia el horizonte.

Yo: Siesta…- Dije para caminar hacia la puerta.- Voy a caminar un rato y luego volveré a mi habitación. Todavía no me acostumbro a la forma en que ustedes viven y necesito calmar este dolor de cabeza.

Louise: Muy bien, nos veremos mañana.

Yo: Hasta mañana.- Dije y salí de la habitación.

* * *

-Pasillos de la escuela-

Estuve caminando por los pasillos buscando en los alrededores.

Derf: **Compañero. Realmente no te quedaras así como así por lo que acaba de pasar ¿Cierto?**

Yo: Has acertado. Iré donde esta esté conde y tratare de hacer un trueque con él por Siesta.

En mi tiempo aquí y mis conocimientos, sabía que si iba y pedía que devolviera a Siesta, este se negaría si no recibiera algo a cambia. Por lo tanto tendría que llevarle algo que le interese y que con eso esté dispuesto a intercambiarla.

Ya tenía una idea de que darle y ahora solo faltaba encontrar donde vive.

Intente buscar su domicilio con mi teléfono, pero parece que este tipo tiene más de un domicilio y no sabía cuál de ellas es en la que él vive.

Camine por un rato hasta llegar a una fuente, donde vi a dos personas que reconocí.

Montmorency: ¡Que precioso! Un broche de mithril.- Dijo contenta mientras tenía una especie de collar en sus manos.

Guiche: Pensé en lo tremendamente bien que te quedaría, Montmorency.- Dijo satisfecho con una rosa en la mano.

Eran la pareja rubia, parece que las cosas entre esos dos han mejorado bastante.

Montmorency: ¿Y crees que esto arreglará el que me fueras infiel con esa chica?- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Guiche: Por supuesto que no. No me iras a decir que creíste a aquel grosero familiar…- Se fue deteniendo al verme.

Yo: Perdón por ser grosero.- Dije con mis manos en las caderas.

Guiche: ¡Yuuto!- Grito para pararse.- ¿¡Aun sigues con tus intentos de destrozar la vida amorosa de los demás!?

Yo: No tengo ningún interés en tú vida amorosa, solo quería preguntarte algo.- En eso lo mire con una seria mirada.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al conde Mott?

Guiche: ¿Conde Mott?- Parpadeo en confusión por la pregunta.- ¿Ese fanfarrón arrogante? ¿Por qué querrías saber dónde está?

Wow, este tipo debe ser muy malo para que incluso Guiche pensara que es arrogante.

Yo: Tengo unos asuntos que conversar con él y me gustaría saber dónde está en estos momentos.

Guiche soltó un suspiro y me dio las indicaciones.

* * *

-Noche-

Estaba en mi BuildMachine en dirección a la mansión del conde Mott.

Había escuchado espeluznantes rumores de este conde por parte de Guiche. Creo que esto demuestra que no es bueno que Siesta este con este sujeto.

El viaje a su mansión toma un día a caballo, pero con mi moto me tomo menos tiempo.

Cuando la mansión ya estaba a la vista, me detuve y regrese mi BuildMachine en mi BuildPhone. No sería buena idea que vieran este artefacto o me tratarían como una especie de agresor o algo.

Camine tranquilamente hacia la enorme mansión, pero por dentro estaba nervioso por tener que comercializar con alguien de su calibre.

Mientras me acercaba, miraba las puertas de la mansión que estaban custodiadas por guardias armados. Los atuendos parecían ser europeos, debo decir que este tipo no se molesta en gastos.

Si este tipo tiene tanto dinero para conseguir un lugar como este ¿Qué tipo de mansiones tendrán los de mayor rango?

Derf: **Oye compañero.** \- Hablo la espada saliendo de su vaina.- **¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara?**

Yo: No estoy seguro, pero vale la pena intentarlo.- No voy a dejar que mi amiga por un tipo que la usara solo para satisfacer su lujuria.- No me voy a echar para atrás solo porque sea un maldito conde.

Derf: **¡Ja! ¡Sí que se escoger a mis parejas!** \- Rio con felicidad mientras caminaba.- **Entonces, ¿A que esperamos? ¡Vamos a salvar a la doncella del pervertido!**

Yo: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.- Sonreí, pero luego puse una cara tranquila y seria cuando ya llegaba con los guardias.

Guardia: ¡Alto! ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto con su arma preparada.

Yo: Mucho gusto, soy Yuuto Yatagami y he venido a ver al conde Mott porque tengo un negocio con él.- Dije respetuosamente, pero sin inclinarme ni nada.

Guardia: ¿Qué clase de negocio?- Cuestiono con su arma levantada.

Yo: **[Storage].** \- Mencione y un círculo mágico apareció y metí la mano.

Los guardias se prepararon, pero yo estaba tranquilo y saque una bolsa.

En eso les mostré el contenido a los guardias y estos abrieron los ojos al ver que estaba llena de diamantes.

Yo: He venido para comercializar con él.- Dije calmadamente.

Ellos me miraron fijamente y se dieron cuenta de mi ropa y forma de hablar.

Guardias: Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, sir Noble.- Dijeron respetuosamente bajando sus armas e inclinarse ante mí.

En eso uno levanto la mirada y me hizo un gesto para entrar.

Guardia: Sígame. EL conde Mott se encuentra en su estudio en estos momentos. Lo guiare a la sala de estar antes de que alguien sepa de su llegada.

Yo: Muy bien.- Dije para caminar y seguir al hombre.

Actualmente estaba vistiendo el atuendo que mande a hacer hace tiempo cuando compre a Derf. Esta ropa me hacía parecer un verdadero noble y me asegure de hacerlo funcionar arreglando mi cabello y poniéndome algo de perfume.

Las joyas las conseguí usando la botella diamante para crear varios como mercancía para el cambio.

Con mi vestimenta, forma de hablar y el dinero, logre hacerlos pensar que soy un noble y me dejaran pasar.

Fui llevado dentro de la mansión. Al entrar, vía a muchos guardias, doncellas con los trajes más reveladores que jamás haya visto y cosas extravagantes. También había varias vasijas, pinturas y otras cosas que los nobles consideraban de buen gusto.

Pero lo que más destaco de todo esto, son unos retratos donde aparece un hombre pomposo con cabello castaño, además de que tenía cejas rizadas y un bigote.

Yo: Este tipo realmente es avaricioso y un narcista.- Dije con algo de molestia.

Guardia: ¿Qué es eso de narcista?-Pregunto con duda.

Yo: Es un término que se usa en una persona que se adora a sí mismo y este tipo claramente lo hace.- Respondí y el hombre puso mala cara.

Guardia: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Gruño hablando en voz baja.- No envidio a la pobre doncella que acaba de contratar. Con suerte, se aburrirá rápidamente de ella, así no tendrá que degradarse por mucho tiempo.

Yo: Veo que no apruebas sus hábitos.- Comente manteniendo una cara neutral.

Guardia: No. La cantidad de criadas por las que toma es enfermiza. O se aburre de ellas y luego las envía o no soportan más y simplemente se dan por vencidas.- Siseo mientras hablaba. Con cada palabra que escuchaba, estaba cuestionando si este tipo realmente es un noble.- Lo que es peor es que no podemos hacer nada al respecto. A pesar de lo pomposo que es, es un mago de agua clase triangular. Ninguno de nosotros tendría una oportunidad en su contra.

Yo: A no ser que seas un mago de la misma clase o superior.- Comente y el asintió.

Guardia: Si, pero… ¿Qué le importaría un noble a una chica común?- Gruño con enfado.- Nadie por aquí, eso es seguro.

Yo: Eso no es verdad.- En eso el voltea a verme.- Esa doncella es una amiga mía y he venido para hacer un trueque por ella. Es mejor a que se mantenga con un sujeto como él.

Guardia: Ya veo, entonces creo que esa chica se podrá salvar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo: Tal vez, si logro convencerlo.- Comente, pues nada es absoluto.- Y regresando a ese tipo, algo me dice que eso no es todo lo que hace.

Ante eso, el guardia desvía la mirada, pero pude notar su expresión llena de tristeza y rencor.

Yo: No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, tal vez si lo haces tendrás muchos problemas y es mejor tratar de evitarlos dada la posición que tienes. Por lo que te puedes tranquilizar.- Dije y el me miro con sorpresa para luego darme una sincera sonrisa.

Guardia: Como me gustaría que el conde fuera más como tú.- Dijo con satisfacción por mi actitud.

En eso llegaron a una gran sala con asientos que parecían cómodos.

Guardia: Espere aquí mientras voy a llamar al conde.- Dijo dando una leve reverencia.

El guardia partió y yo me quede viendo el salón donde había varios cuadros del mismo sujeto en diferentes tipos de poses.

Yo: (Este tipo sí que se adora.)- Pensé con una gota de sudor al ver tantas pinturas de su propia persona.

En eso note como una parte de la pared estaba media abierta.

No pude evitar intrigarme ante eso y decidí ir a ver. Llegue al lugar y comencé a tirar de ella abriéndose y mostrando un posadillo secreto con unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo.

Fui bajando y estuve escuchando llantos y suplicas.

Cuando llegue, mire con horror lo que había encontrado.

Había muchas mujeres enjauladas en celdas y a hombres que estaban respirando con dificultades y lleno de heridas colgados con grilletes en las muñecas.

Y: Derf, esto es…

Derf: **Si, no hay duda.** \- Dijo completando mis pensamientos y apreté mis puños mientras mis ganas de matar aumentaban.

Él estaba torturando y violando a estas personas a su placer.

Lo más seguro es que estas mujeres se hayan negado a realizar los actos que tenía planeado para ellas y los hombres son quienes no cumplieron ordenes o se negaban a obedecer al sujeto.

Según lo que he leído al llegar a este mundo, el tener esclavos es normal, pero hay que tratarlos bien a no ser que sean criminales peligrosos que merezcan el castigo.

Sin embargo, hacerles esto a los esclavos se le considera ilegal y con un severo castigo.

Yo: Hay que volver.- Dije para darme la vuelta.

Derf: **¿Pero que hay de estos tipos?** \- Pregunto con gran preocupación.

Yo: Los salvaremos, pero primero hay que encargarnos del pez gordo o si no jamás estarán a salvo al igual que los otros haya arriba.

No podía simplemente liberarlos y dejarlos irse, primero debía derrotar a este conde y apresarlo para que pueda liberar a la gente y atenderlos.

Antes de irme, fui a un pequeño lugar con **[Gate]** y volví a mitad de camino del pasadizo secreto.

Subí y cerré la puerta para volver al asiento.

Me quede esperando durante media hora y el sujeto por fin llego.

Mott: Hola, mucho gusto joven. Me avisaron que viniste a comercializar conmigo por una de las doncellas que tengo conmigo.- Dijo el regordete castaño con una sonrisa.

Siesta: Yuu-san.- Dirigí mi mirada al origen de la voz y encontré a Siesta junto a otras sirvientas.

Yo: Así es, pues a una de las que tienes es una valiosa amiga mía.- Respondí con calma y note como la chica se tapó la boca con una expresión de felicidad.

Mott: Jo~.- Se expresó con interés para verme detenidamente.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que accederé?

Yo: ¿Tal vez esto que tengo aquí?- Comente y mostré la bolsa con diamantes.

El miro con impresión la bolsa y yo tome uno de los diamantes para arrojárselo.

Él lo atrapo y empezó a inspeccionarlo para luego dar una gran sonrisa.

Mott: Impresionante… de donde conseguiste tan enorme cantidad de diamantes.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yo: Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto comercial.- Respondí y el hizo una mala cara.

Mott: Es una lástima, realmente quería saber.- Dijo con decepción.- Entonces… ¿Quieres cambiarme estas joyas por aquella sirvienta?

Siesta miro con una expresión esperanzada, pero yo cambie eso.

Yo: Si… o eso es lo que estaba pensando en un principio.- Dije para guardar la bolsa en mi dimensión de bolsillo.

Esto sorprendió a los presentes y mortifico a la sirvienta pelinegra.

Mott: ¿Qué? ¿Ya no la quieres?- Pregunto algo decepcionado.

Yo: No… aun la quiero devuelta, pero mis planes han cambiado.-Dije y el levanto una ceja.

Mott: ¿Qué plan?

Yo: Que he decidido liberar a todos tus empleados de ti y mandarte al gremio por tus crímenes.- Dije calmadamente.

Esto sorprendió a los presentes y enojo al conde.

Mott: ¿¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!? ¡Yo no he cometido ningún crimen!- Grito con su temperamento al máximo.

Yo: ¿Ah no? ¿Yo pensé que esa gente que tenías encarcelada y torturada bajo esta mansión era un crimen?- Pregunte y vi como él se puso pálido.

Mott: ¿Q-Q-Que estas…?

Yo: Es inútil negarlo, encontré el pasadizo secreto que lleva a ese lugar.- Respondí y vi como él iba a hacer algo.- Si tratas de noquearme o algo para que no me vaya o sobornarme a contar esto, te informa que ya es demasiado tarde. Ya mande una carta a una conocida que vendrá aquí inmediatamente. Y entendiendo la gravedad de la situación, vendrá con varios caballeros volando para arrestarte.

Había dejado una carta al familiar de Ellis para que se la entregara a elle y a la subdirectora y conociéndola, vendrá de inmediato.

Mott: ¡MALDICION!- Grito para golpear la mesa con sus manos.- ¿¡Quién te has creído para ponerte en mi contra de esa manera!?- Exclamo sacando una varita.

En eso me pare y me puse el Build Driver.

Yo: Solo soy un joven héroe que estaba de paso.- Comente usando una versión de la frase de Decade y saque las botellas conejo y tanque.- Ahora comencemos con el experimento.

Comencé a agitar las botellas hasta detenerme e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

Empecé a girarla manilla y el sujeto me ataco, pero gracias a la creación de los tubos los ataques fueron bloqueados y me detuve.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Grite haciendo mi pose mientras que la armadura se juntó en mí.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

La armadura se formó e impresione al tipo.

Mott: ¿¡Quién diablos eres!?- Grito y pude notar que tenía algo de miedo.

Yo: En esta forma me puedes llamar Kamen rider Build y soy un héroe que lucha por lo justo. Por eso te detendré y te daré la golpiza de tu vida antes que los guardias del imperio lleguen.- Declare señalando al tipo.

La razón por la que no traje directamente a Ellis junto con los refuerzos que ella podría haber reunido y sorprender al tipo, es porque quería darle una lección con mis propias manos.

No podía perdonar al sujeto por las atrocidades que hizo y querer meter a mi amiga en esto.

Este mostro una expresión molesta para luego sonreír.

Mott: ¡Qué importa que tengas una armadura mágica! ¡Soy un mago de clase cuadrangular!- Exclamo levantando su barita.

En eso, una oleada de agua apareció y se disparó hacia mí como un chorro de agua. Sin embargo, después de las peleas que he tenido hasta ahora con Teo y los monstruos, esto era fácil de esquivar.

Me hice a un lado y fui directamente hacia el sujeto, cuando llegue a su lado le di una poderosa patada mandándolo contra una pared.

Aproveche el momento para ver a los guardias y las sirvientas.

Yo: Pónganse en un lugar seguro mientras me encargo de este tipo.- Dije y todos asintieron para ponerse a salvo.

Mott: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Pagaras por dañarme!- Grito con gran furia mientras se levantaba.

Yo: ¡Entonces que pasa con la gente que torturaste! ¡A caso no crees que ellos sufrieron más por tu culpa!- Exclame y el me dio una sonrisa.

Mott: ¡Ja! ¡Ellos son simples sirvientes y yo soy un noble! ¡Puedo hacerles lo que se me dé la gana!

Este tipo era una basura. No podía aguantar mi enojo.

El conde agito su barita y mando unas lanzas hechas de hielo. Esquive los ataques, pero él seguía atacándome.

En eso invoque mi Drill Crusher en su forma pistola y dispare, pero solo por unos momentos pues creo un muro de agua grueso que detuvo mis ataques.

Luego lanzo una corriente de agua que me atrapo y me llevo hasta una pared, vi que el sujeto iba a atacar de nuevo por lo que di un gran salto y termine a una buena distancia de donde el conde se encontraba.

Yo: Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.- Guarde mi Drill Crusher y salí de mi escondite.- **[¡Boost!]**.

Ante eso, sentí el poder recorrer mi interior y usando este poder junto a la habilidad de la botella conejo, quede al lado del conde en un instante.

Mott: ¿Qu…? ¡Agh!- Grito de dolor al sentir mi golpe, el cual lo mando lejos.

Yo: Este hechizo es realmente útil.- Comente contento al tener este hechizo nulo.- (Gracias Elze.)

Derf: **Compañero, te sugiero que cambies de forma a una que te permita manejar el agua y atacarlo a distancia. No creo que tus ataques físicos funcionen por mucho tiempo** \- Propuso la espada hablando dentro del sistema del traje.

Yo: Gran consejo Derf.- Respondí y por la sugerencia, ya escogí la forma que iba a usar.

Saque una botella celeste y una verde claro para comenzar a agitarlas.

Mientras lo hacía, las ecuaciones aparecieron deteniendo los pensamientos del noble.

Me detuve de agitar las botellas y las introduje en el cinturón.

 **Kaizoku! Densya!**

 **Best Match!**

Comencé a girar la manilla y los tubos salieron una vez más con las sustancias de las respectivas botellas hasta detenerme.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclame y las nuevas partes se juntaron mientras salía vapor de mí y sonaba una canción con temática pirata.

 **Teikoku no Hangyakusha! KaizokuRessya! Yeahhh!**

Mi forma cambio. Ahora tenía un lente en forma de calavera con huesos cruzados en mi lente izquierdo, una hombrera en forma de barco con un manto cubriendo parte de mi brazo derecho, dos secciones de mi pechera y mi pierna izquierda de color celeste al igual que las partes anteriormente mencionadas. Mientras que en los lados opuestos, tenía un lente en forma de vía de tren en mi lado derecho del casco, una señalética de paso de tren como hombrera en mi lado izquierdo, un protector de brazo en forma de cabina de tren en mi brazo izquierdo, una sección de mi pechera con una parte que parecía vía de tren y todo eso de color verde claro al igual que mi pierna derecha.

Esta era la forma KaizokuRessya de Build, no sé muy bien de sus especialidades pues se vio que su especialidad era usando su arma, pero algo me dice que es justo lo que necesito.

El conde al igual que los sirvientes que veían la pelea, se impresionaron por el cambio que tuve. Pero me fije que Siesta daba una sonrisa, pues entendió que si cambie fue porque la forma que tenía podría vencer al sujeto.

Extendí mi mano hacia adelante y unos tubos salieron del cinturón tomando forma de un arco hasta materializar el arma y la agarré.

Derf: **Kaizoku Hassyar**.- Exclamo dando a entender que ahora estaba dentro del arma.

Este era el Kaizoku Hassyar, que era una especie de arco celeste con una mini figura de tren en una parte que parecer una proa y riel. Esta arma podía usar a su máximo potencial el poder de las botellas pirata y tren.

Con mi arma ya en mis manos hice mi gesto con mi mano derecha.

Yo: La fórmula de la victoria está decidida.- Dije tranquilamente.

El sujeto salió de su shock y me miro con furia.

Mott: ¡No creas que cambiar tu apariencia te salvara!- Exclamo y agito su barita creando una marejada de agua.

El agua llego hasta mí y me arraso.

Siesta: ¡Yuu-san!

Mott: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ves, al final no eras la gran…!- Se detuvo por lo que vio.

Enzima de la marejada, estaba yo sin ningún daño.

Esto paso gracias a la botella pirata que me permite controlar el agua, después de todo, los piratas surcan los mares e incluso en las tormentas, por lo que esto no es nada gracias a esta forma.

Luego concentre el poder de la botella tren en mí y en eso una vía hecha de energía se forma bajo mis pies y me moví sin caminar como si estuviera en una cinta corredera.

El conde aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de que sobreviviera a su ataque, por lo que no se percató que me acercaba a gran velocidad hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya estaba a su lado, use el Kaizoku Hassyar para darle un corte con la parte superior del arma en forma de arco que también servía como una hoja cortante, el cual el sintió a la perfección.

El conde rodo por el suelo por mi ataque y cuando se levantó, vio el corte que tenía en su ropa.

Mott: ¡Mocoso! ¡Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi ropa!- Grito con la cólera hasta la cima.

Yo: No deberías preocuparte de tu ropa en este momento.- Dije para jalar hacia atrás la figura del tren de mi arma.

Derf: **Kakueki Densya~**.- Menciono de forma automática y solté la figura.- **Shuppatsu.**

En eso salieron dos esferas de energía que golpearon al regordete castaño.

Volví a jalar la figura para atrás.

Derf: **Kyuukou Densya~**.- Nuevamente menciono el espíritu de la espada y solté la figura.- **Shuppatsu.**

Tres esferas de energía salieron y nuevamente golpearon al sujeto.

Este retrocedió mientras formaba 4 bolas de agua y yo por tercera vez jale de la figura.

Derf: **Kaisoku Densya~**.- Declaro por tercera vez y nuevamente solté la figura.- **Shuppatsu.**

Lance cuatro esferas de energía y el conde también lanzo sus esferas de agua. Cuando estas chocaron, las mías destruyeron las del conde y lo golpearon haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Derf: **¡Compañero, estas armas que tienes son el poder encarnado!** \- Grito de felicidad al sentir el poder del nuevo cuerpo que tenía, aunque era raro que su voz saliera de la figura del tren.

El conde se fue levantando con dificultades, pues mis ataques lo habían dañado bastante.

Mott: M-Maldito…- Comento mientras trataba de pararse.

Yo: Pongámosle fin a este drama.- Dije para jalar el mini tren por última vez.

Derf: **Kakueki Densya~ Kyuukou Densya~ Kaisoku Densya~**.- Mientas iba declarando mi compañero, la energía de color celeste y verde se fue acumulando en la punta de fuego.

El conde se dio cuenta de esto y creo un gran muro de hielo, pero eso no era suficiente para cubrirse de mi ataque.

Derf: **Kaizoku Densya**.- En cuanto menciono eso, yo solté la figura.- **¡Hassha!**

Una gran figura en forma de tren hecha de energía salió de mi arma y voló hasta el muro de hielo. El ataque fue retenido hasta que el muro se rompió y paso de largo, pues el conde se había apartado.

Sin embargo, el tren volador se dio la vuelta y voló hacia el conde, quien se sorprendió que el ataque lo estuviera persiguiendo.

El sujeto ha sido capaz de hacerse un lado, pero el tren de energía lanzaba unos disparos que golpeaban al castaño. Hasta que por fin choco contra él y lo tiro derrotado al suelo.

Mire al sujeto derrotado sintiendo un gran orgullo.

Yo: Al final, fue el quien no me dio mucha pelea.- Dije arrogantemente.

Derf: **No te confíes compañero, el sujeto no te creyó una amenaza y por lo tanto no fue totalmente enserio contigo. El solo lanzo hechizos rápidos, pero débiles para el nivel que tenía.** \- Informo aun en el arma.

Yo: Ya veo… creo que se me subió un poco el poder a la cabeza.- Dije mientras me rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Siesta: ¡Yuu-san!- Alguien me llamo y vi a Siesta correr hacia a mi junto al resto de los guardias y doncellas del sujeto.- ¡Te encuentras bien!

Yo: Ni un problema. El sujeto se confió demasiado y pago el precio.- Comente tranquilamente y vi como uno de ellos se acercaba a mí.

Guardia: Muchas gracias por haber derrotado al conde.- Dijo con sinceridad y vi como todos ellos se inclinaban hacia mí.

Yo: Levántense, no me gusta que me traten de esa manera.- Dije y todos lo hicieron, pero vi a uno que tenía una cara de preocupación.

Sirvienta X: Pero… ¿Qué haremos con el conde hasta que llegue la guardia del imperio? ¿No creo que se rinda tan fácilmente cuando despierte?- Dijo con preocupación y yo asentí.

Si él despierta, esta vez me tomara enserio y me será más difícil pelear contra él.

Y anqué le quite la barita que tiene, aun es capaz de recitar hechizos y siendo un adulto debe conocer varios de alto nivel.

Yo: Lo mejor será quitarle las varitas, atarlo y amordazarlo.- Explique, pues con eso no creara problemas y muchos asintieron.

Guardia: Ese es el mejor método.- Dijo de acuerdo.

Siesta: Lastima que él no sea uno de esos monstruos que mencionaste antes y le puedas quitar el poder con tus botellas.- Dijo algo desanimada.

Ante eso abrí los ojos y me quede congelado hasta que sonreí.

Yo: ¡Grandiosa idea Siesta!- Grite contento por algo que no se me había ocurrido.

Siesta ¿E-Eh…?- Se puso confundida por un momento hasta que entendió mis palabras.- ¡Espera! ¡Realmente eres capaz de quitarle su magia con tus botellas!

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso y me vieron.

Yo: Creo que puedo y voy a ver si funciona.- Dije para caminar hacia el conde y sacar una botella vacía.

En la última película de Ex-aid, cuando apareció Build por primera vez frente a este, él uso una de sus botellas para extraer su poder y guardarlo.

Si se le podía quitar el poder a un Kamen rider… ¿Por qué no a un mago? Después de todo, esta Kamen rider Wizard que también es un mago.

Cambie mi forma a mi estado base, RabbitTank, y cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, abrí la botella y apunte con ella al sujeto.

En eso, el conde empezó a brillar y un polvo luminoso fue entrando en la botella. Cuando termino, la botella siguió con el mismo diseño de aspecto cuando esta vacía, pero esta vez era de color azul y una luz brillaba en el medio de ella.

Me voltee a ver a los presentes y les mostré la botella azul para luego darles un victo bueno diciéndoles que funciono.

Todos gritaron de alegría, pero eso provoco que el conde se despertara.

Mott: ¿Q-Que paso…?- Dijo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y en eso me vio.- ¡TÚ!

Yo: Si, yo.- Conteste mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo.- Como estuvo la corta siesta.

Mott: ¡Maldito! ¡Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte!- Grito sacando su barita y me apunto con ella.- ¡HA!

Todos se asustaron y retrocedieron e incluso yo me asuste un poco, pero nada paso.

Todos fueron recuperándose del miedo para ver al conde que miraba su varita.

Este empezó a agitarla varias veces sin ningún resultado.

Mott: ¿Que pasa?- Se preguntaba mientras sacaba otra varita e intentaba hacer un hechizo con ella con el mismo resultado.- ¿¡Por qué no pasa nada!?

Yo: Porque te quite tu habilidad de usar magia.-Respondí y el me miro incrédulo.

Mott: ¿Q-Que has dicho?- Dijo asustado por lo que dije.

Yo: Dije que te quite tu magia. Use una de mis habilidades y extraje tu habilidad para la compatibilidad de los elementos. Ahora no tienes ninguna afinidad con la magia y como consecuencia, ya no eres un mago.- Explique y el empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Mott: No…No… ¡no puede ser! ¡Eso es imposible!- Grito agitando su barita.

Yo: Pues acabo de lograr lo imposible.-Dije mientras los presentes se acercaban.

Siguió agitando su barita hasta que saco otra y así consecutivamente hasta que intento recitar un hechizo, pero como los anteriores resultados, no paso absolutamente nada.

El entonces se dio cuenta que decía la verdad y me miro con horro y miedo. En eso se fijó en sus guardias que estaban detrás de mí.

Mott: ¡Guardias! ¡Atrápenlo!- Ordeno, pero ellos no hicieron nada.- ¿¡Que están esperando idiotas!? ¡Atrápenlo!

Sin embargo, ellos solo caminaron para quedar a mi lado.

Mott: ¿¡Por qué no me obedecen!?- Grito sin entender.

Yo: Fácil. Has sido una gran escoria con todos ellos e incluso te atreviste a maltratar a sus compañeros. Ellos te odian a más no poder. Y ahora que has perdido lo que los mantenía fieles a ti, ya no tienen ninguna razón para hacerte caso.- Explique y los guardias asintieron mientras caminaban al conde con expresiones llenas de ira.

Guardia X: Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de darte tu merecido.

Guardia X: Hemos pasado mucho tiempo escuchando y obedeciendo tus absurdas órdenes.

Guardia X: Hasta te has atrevido a mancillar y maltratar a nuestros queridos amigos y a las mujeres que hemos amado.

Guardia X: ¡Vas a pagar con intereses todo lo que nos has hecho a nosotros y nuestros compañeros!

El conde miro con terror su situación y decidió irse del lugar.

Yo: ¿Realmente crees que vas a escapar sin recibir las consecuencias de tus actos?

Convoque mi Drill Crusher en su forma pistola e inserte la botella araña en ella para apretar el gatillo.

Derf: **READY GO! VORTEX BREAK!**

Una bola de energía salió y al chocar con el sujeto con el conde, este quedo atrapado en un capullo de telaraña. Solo su cabeza no estaba cubierta por la telaraña.

Yo: Ahora entiendo por qué a Spider-man le gusta hacer esto… Es divertido.- Dije entretenido.

Luego de eso, los guardias corrieron a él y golpearon al sujeto sin contenerse.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yo: ¡Muy bien, escúchenme bien!

Después de la golpiza que le dieron al sujeto, quien quedo con la cara llena de moretones y con un rostro irreconocible, mire al grupo de sirvientes y les hable mientras todos me prestaron atención.

Yo: Se quedaran tres guardias con el conde para evitar que se escape, mientras tanto el resto me seguirá para sacar a los encarcelados. Las doncellas irán a buscar ropa, toallas, agua, comida y medicamentos para tratar a los que se encuentren en una lamentable condición. ¡Entendieron!

Todos: ¡SI!

Yo: ¡Pues vamos!- Grite y los guardias me siguieron.

Abrimos la puerta secreta y bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar. Tome mi arma y rompí con ella las jaulas y grilletes liberando a los sujetos.

Estos se asustaron por que creyeron que los iba a matar, pero después de ver y oír las explicaciones de sus compañeros de la parte superior, lloraron de alegría al saber que serían libres de esta tortura.

Decidimos llevarnos primero a los heridos de gravedad y luego a los menos heridos, pero llevaríamos algunas mujeres pues eran las más frágiles emocionalmente.

Cuando llegábamos a la parte superior, las maids fueron a atenderlos y vi a algunas usar magia curativa para tratar las heridas. Me relaje más por eso.

Después de sacar a todos, nuevamente baje y busque si había alguien más.

Derf: **Compañero, parece que este traje tiene una función para buscar personas en la zona.** \- Dijo el espíritu de las espada.

Yo: ¿De verdad? Entonces actívala.- Dije y vi a través del visor como una onda azul pasaba por mis alrededores y entonces este señalo a una caja en la zona.

Me dirigí al lugar y tome una de las partes y la arranque con fuerza.

¿?: ¡Kyaaaa!- Grito una chica.

Vi dentro de la caja rota y vi a alguien tapado con un manto marrón y por la voz entendí de inmediato que era una chica. Ella levanto un poco su capucha para mirar y pude notar un ojo color esmeralda

¿?: ¿¡Q-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí!?- Pregunto asustada.

Yo: Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada.

¿?: ¡Crees que me creería eso de una extraña criatura como tú!- Grito tratando de alejarse.

Entendí que para sus ojos en estos momentos, debía ser alguna clase de monstruo o algo por el aspecto tan raro de mi armadura. Por ende decidí mostrarle quien era.

Yo: Mira.- Dije y ella me prestó atención.

Lleve mis manos hasta mi casco y me lo saque, dejando ver mi cara. Cuando me vio, note como se sorprendió, pues permaneció en silencio.

Yo: Ves, esto es una armadura. Soy una persona y he venido a rescatarte.- Explique y ella abrió los ojos, bueno, el que pude ver.

¿?: ¿R-Realmente me sacaras de aquí?- Pregunto algo nerviosa.

Yo: Así es. Derrote al conde Mott y ahora junto con sus ex-guardias y ex-sirvientas estamos sacando a todos de este horrible lugar y atenderlos.- Explique y ella hizo un sonido que entendí que se sorprendió.- Así que vamos.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, pero esta no se movió.

Yo: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún no puedes confiar en mí?

¿?: No es eso, es solo que no me importa si me liberas.- Dijo en eso se adentra más en la caja.- Es más, creo que es mejor que me quede y muera.

Ante esas palabras me quede sin palabras.

Yo: ¿Q-Que tonterías estas diciendo?

¿?: ¡No es una tontería si supieras! ¡Aun si salgo de aquí, nada cambiaria para mí!

Yo: ¿Por qué no?

¿?: ¡Por esto!- Grito y se sacó su capucha.

Con eso, pude verle la cara. Tenía un cabello largo de color plata azulado, una piel pálida y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, por su apariencia podía decir que tenía mi edad.

Sin embargo, ella tenía quemaduras graves en el lado derecho de su rostro que se extendía hasta su pecho según veo. Parece que sufrió de algún grave accidente que la dejo de esa forma.

¿?: Ahora lo entiendes.- Dijo y yo salí de mi impresión.- Gracias a esto, nadie me quiere comprar y se asquean con tan solo verme. Cuando el conde me obtuvo de inmediato me encerró aquí para dejarme morir sin tener que ver mi cara u oír mis llantos, ya que se lamentó de comprarme.

Ella fue contando mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

¿?: Así que, aunque salga nada cambiaria. Solo me pasaría lo mismo o estaría escuchando sus insultos. Por lo que mejor me quedo aquí y me muero de una vez.- Finalizo mientras se volvía a tapar.

Si no fuera por esas quemaduras, apostaría que es una chica tan hermosa que muchos no lo pensarían dos veces en cortejarla. Pero como las tiene, muchos deben pensar que es horrible y que no vale la pena ni tomarla en cuenta.

Verdaderamente un mundo cruel. Ella no merece eso.

Camine hasta ella y la jale hacia afuera para luego quitarle la capucha.

¿?: ¿¡Que haces, acaso no me escuchaste!? ¡Solo déjame en paz!- Grito tratando de salir de mi agarre, pero era inútil en mi contra.

Tome su rostro y la hice que me mire.

Yo: Podías dejar de hacer eso, no creo que sea tan malo el asunto de tus quemaduras.

¿?: ¿Eh…?- Ella abrió los ojos y yo continúe.

Yo: Es cierto que tus quemaduras son muy feas y dan una sensación de asco cuando las miras. Sin embargo, si las dejamos de lado y te vemos bien, tú eres realmente bonita.

¿?: ¿Q-Q-Que dices…?- Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, supongo que nadie le dijo eso para una reacción tan exagerada.

Yo: Lo que pienso. Pienso que eres bonita y que no deberías despreciarte solo por opiniones de otros, no todo es apariencia.- Dije firmemente.

¿?: ¿En serio lo crees?- Vi como salían unas lágrimas de ella y la mire fijamente.

Yo: Por supuesto.- Dije sinceramente.

Si dejamos a un lado esas quemaduras, debería tener una bella cara. Además puedo notar que posee una buena figura y su voz es encantadora. Vieras por donde lo vieras, ella es una preciosidad.

Cuando ella vio que no mentía, se puso a llorar y me abraza con fuerza. La deje hacerlo pues entendí que paso por mucho y necesita desahogarse.

Luego de un rato, ella se detuvo y me miro.

¿?: ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Yo: Yuuto.- Respondí.- Yatagami Yuuto, pero cuando tengo mi traje puesto soy Kamen rider Build. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?

Claudia: Soy Claudia, mucho gusto en conocerlo Yuuto-sama.- Dijo cortésmente para hacerme una reverencia.

Yo: No hagas eso y no seas formal conmigo, no me agradan ese tipo de tratos. Prefiero que me hablen como a cualquier persona.- Explique y ella me mira fijamente.

Claudia: ¿Pero qué dice? Usted es mi salvador y un noble. Por lo que debo actuar como tal ante su presencia.- Dijo firmemente.

Yo: Sobre eso, yo no soy un noble.

Claudia: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito boqui abierta.- ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Tienes una armadura mágica y venciste al conde según me dijiste! ¡Debes ser un noble para poder hacer eso y tener ese equipamiento!

Yo: Realmente no. Tengo capacidades especiales, pero no soy ningún noble o nacido de uno… y sobre mi equipamiento, fue un regalo de alguien.- Respondí con calma y ella me ve con los ojos abiertos.- Ya, no te sorprendas tanto y sería mejor que nos vayamos ya de aquí.

Me coloque mi casco y saque del shock a la chica para ayudarla a parase. Empezamos a dirigirnos a la salida hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

Yo: ¿Mmh?- Me detuve y empecé a acercarme.

Cuando lo hice pude ver un extraño tipo de sarcófago de color negro con partes plateadas, pero lo que me llamo la atención no fue eso, sino el diseño que tenía arriba y lo que tenía como decoración.

Había unos tipos de engranajes en él y además había un tablero lleno de piezas que parecía ser corrediza y que le faltaba una parte.

Yo: (Esto es verdaderamente raro.)- Pensé con interés viendo este sarcófago y estire mi mano y lo empecé a acariciar comprobando su resistencia.- (¿Quién habrá diseñado esto? Esto vas más allá de la tecnología de este mundo, por lo que no debería estar aquí.)

Me quede viéndolo por un rato y disidí llevármelo para comprobarlo más tarde. La puse dentro de mi dimensión personal y que suerte que su espacio sea ilimitado.

En el momento de terminar, mire a la chica y le hice un gesto de salir. Ella asintió y ambos subimos por las escaleras.

Al llegar varios vieron a la chica nueva y se preguntaban quién era y por qué tenía esas quemaduras. Ella explico que tuvo un accidente hace mucho tiempo y cuando el conde la adquirió sin saber sobre ellas, decidió encerrarla en una caja para que muriera y no tener que verla.

Varios vieron con rencor al conde por tal acto y varias sirvientas fueron a consolar a la chica para que se sintiera mejor. Algo que a ella le asombro, pues yo ya no era el único que no le tomaba importancia a sus quemaduras.

Al ver la escena y como ya todos estaban en una mejor condición donde no afectaría sus vidas, decidí irme del lugar.

Salí de la mansión e invoque mi BuildMachine para montarme en ella y partir. Pero antes de eso vi a todos los ex-sirvientes de conde acercarse a mí.

Guardia X: ¡Espere!- Dijo uno de ellos y me voltee a ver.- ¿En serio se tiene que ir?

Yo: Así es, pues cuando las autoridades lleguen estoy seguro que me pondrán muchos problemas y preguntas si permanezco.- Dije para dar un largo suspiro.- Y eso sería una verdadera molestia.

Ellos me vieron sorprendido y no los culpo. Con este tipo de arresto que hice, debería de recibir una gran recompensa, pero el trámite de todo eso sería molesto y verdaderamente no tengo problemas económicos para aceptarlo.

Vi como uno de las sirvientas se acercó y se inclinó hacia a mí.

Sirvienta: Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por nosotros, de no ser por usted no sabría qué destino nos habría tocado.- Dijo humildemente y todos la siguieron.

Yo: No hay problema. Después de todo, soy un Kamen rider y es mi deber proteger a los inocentes.- Dije mientras deslizaba mi dedo por mi lente derecho para luego sacar de mi dimensión personal una gran bolsa que tenía guardada.- Por cierto, se pueden quedar con esto.

En eso tire la bolsa que estaba llenas de diamantes que tenía planeado usar para negociar con el conde.

Guardia: ¡E-Enserio nos va a dar todo esto!- Grito atónito.

Yo: Por supuesto, no soy codicioso y creo que esto les serviría más a ustedes para recomenzar sus vidas.- Explique y todos sonrieron.

Todos: Realmente le agradecemos su gran generosidad.

Yo: No hay de que.- Comento encendí la moto.- Adiós.

En eso, partí dejando a todos con una sonrisa y en especial a dos chicas.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Yuuto había abandonado la zona, pero lo que él nunca se dio cuenta es que algo lo había seguido durante todo el camino desde la academia hasta la mansión.

Había una extraña especie de murciélago que lo estuvo observando durante todo el tiempo y su vista estaba ligada a un hechizo que le permitió a alguien ver todo a través de él con una esfera de cristal.

Greyworth: Realmente interesante.- Dijo la sub-directora quien fue la que observo al joven héroe.

Ella estaba pasando de casualidad cuando escucho la pregunta de Yuuto hacia Guiche por el paradero del conde Mott.

Al escuchar eso, ella no dudo que lo que haría el chico seria entretenido, por lo que mando a su familiar para que lo siguiera de cerca y lo vigilara enlazando su vista con una bola de cristal.

Ella vio y escucho todo el encuentro de estos dos y fue testigo del tratamiento que hizo Mott a sus sirvientes, por lo que inmediatamente convoco a Ellis para que llamara a sus caballeros y también llamo a unos del palacio para ir al lugar.

Durante el viaje hacia la mansión, ella siguió observando la situación del chico y se sorprendió de como él lo reto a una pelea.

Greyworth observo toda la pelea con detenimiento y se fijó que el chico había mejorado en técnica, pero aún le faltaba bastante. Luego se impresiono al ver que podía usar magia e incluso más de un hechizo nulo, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho que derroto al conde con facilidad.

Esto la alegro, pues una vez más observo la capacidad del chico y como seguía creciendo. Su capacidad para adaptarse a las situaciones para su beneficio la impresiono.

Greyworth: (Este chico verdaderamente tiene potencial.)- Pensó admirada por como el joven se le ocurrió un método que le entrego la victoria.

La subdirectora nuevamente se le vino la idea de hacerlo su aprendiz, pues observo que Yuuto aprende con bastante rapidez y según lo que le informo Ellis, él tiene afinidad con todos los elementos. Algo tan raro incluso para los más grandes nobles u otras razas como las hadas u Elfos que poseen más afinidad con la magia que ellos.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba segura del todo. Por lo que decidió dejar ese tema a un lado por el momento.

Ellis: Sub-directora, ya casi llegamos.- Dijo la chica peli azul, líder de los caballeros de la academia.

Greyworth: Bien.- Comento sin importancia.

Ella ya sabía cómo estaba el lugar, así que solo se relajó hasta que llegaran y tomaran al que sería el ex-conde.

El carruaje donde iba se detuvo y ella salió de él, ya que sabía que habían llegado.

Al bajar, lidero al grupo que constaban de 6 caballeros de la academia y 10 del reino. Todos miraron a Greyworth, quien camino tranquilamente a la mansión.

Todos la siguieron y cuando entraron, pasaron por la entrada hasta llegar a una gran sala. Los presentes, menos la sub-directora, se asombraron al ver a una gran de sirvientes que se encontraban heridos y otros siendo consolados.

Los recién llegados no sabían que decir ante lo que vieron. Todos los sirvientes se fijaron en los guardias, sorprendidos de que realmente vinieran.

Mott: ¡Greyworth-sama!- Grito un tipo y todos fijaron su vista a la persona que lo hizo y vieron al conde Mott atado.- ¡Qué bueno que este aquí! ¡Rápido, desáteme por favor y elimine a estos traidores!

Los ex-sirvientes temblaron ante la idea que la "Dusk Wish" fuera si enemigo, si lo era no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Pero la respuesta que escucharon sorprendió a los residentes de la mansión.

Greyworth: No lo hare, en vez de eso vine a por ti para llevarte al reino y seas encarcelado.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Mott: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Que he hecho para que no me quiera ayudar!? ¡He estado trabajando arduamente para el reino!- Grito despavorido y fingiendo no saber.

Greyworth: Es inútil hacerte el tonto, vigile al chico que te derroto y vi todo desde el tratamiento a tus sirvientes hasta tu propia confesión de los hechos.- Comento y el conde se puso pálido.- Y me alegra que te derrotaran, me ahorra todo el trabajo.

Mott: ¡E-Espere! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! ¡Ese maldito mocoso debió engañarla para que viera lo que quería que viera! ¡Después de todo, me trato como a un perro y me quito mi magia!- Exclamo tratando de salir de la situación.

Los que no sabían eso, se sorprendieron al escuchar que alguien le quito la magia a un mago. Ellis ya sabía de quien se trataba, ya que después de ser llamada por la bruja, ella recibió una carta de Yuuto por parte de su familiar.

Ellis: (¿El realmente fue capaz de hacer eso?)- Pensó con algo de miedo.

Greyworth encogió sus hombros y no le tomo importancia.

Greyworth: Di lo que quieras, ya tenemos las pruebas y a los testigos aquí, por lo tanto con mi posición actual te destituyo de tu puesto como conde y como ya no eres un mago, tu posición como noble también es revocada. Serás juzgado por tus actos por el imperio.- Dijo firmemente.

El ex-conde grito de terror y lloro sabiendo su destino y culpando al joven rider por su destino, mientras que los ex-sirvientes de Mott gritaron de alegría, pues después de eso les prometieron darles un mejor trabajo y lugar que el que tenían asegurándoles una buena vida.

Greyworth vio esto con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Siesta.

Greyworth: Creo que tu volverás a la academia, ¿cierto?- Pregunto y la chica mostro una sonrisa asintiendo.

Siesta: Si, ya deseo volver.- Dijo con gran felicidad.

Greyworth: Me alegro de escuchar eso.- Comento y fijo su mirada a la chica encapuchada que estaba cerca.- Y tú.

Claudia: ¿S-Si...?- Dijo algo nerviosa.

Greyworth: Tengo un trabajo el cual proponerte así como una solución a tu… pequeño problema bajo tu manto.- Dijo y ella se sorprendió y decidió escuchar.

Luego de tratar con el incidente, llevaron a Mott apresado para ser juzgado por los crímenes y revisar sus cosas para averiguar si hizo algo más.

* * *

-Posada Luna plateada-

=POV Yuuto=

Yo: Ah~, que día.- Comente con cansancio mientras me tiraba en la cama.

Luego de alejarme lo suficiente de la mansión, use [Gate] para volver a mi cuarto. Me estoy empezando a enamorar de este hechizo, es demasiado conveniente.

Derf: **Compañero.** \- Llamo la espada.- **¿Que harás cuando la pequeña peli rosa se entere de lo que hiciste?** \- Pregunto y yo me puse a pensar.

Yo: Diré que de un principio quería negociar con él, pero luego por accidente descubrí sus fechorías y trato de matarme para que el asunto quedara en silencio, por lo tanto pelee y derrote por defensa personal.- Respondí, pues con eso tendría una buena cuartada y entendería que no inicie una pelea.

Derf: **Mmh~, eso podría funcionar. Pero esa chica tal vez quiera apalearte un poco antes de escuchar tu parte**.- Comento y yo me estremecí un poco.

Tenía razón, ella de seguro me mandaría unas explosiones antes de que pueda siquiera decir algo. Suspire y me jure aprender barreras mágicas para las futuras peleas o prevenciones de castigos.

Fui a la ventana y mire el cielo nocturno, esto siempre me relaja pues siento que la noche es el único momento de paz que existe.

Mientras miraba pude fijarme que estaba saliendo humo de un lugar.

Yo: Eso es…-Comente mientras miraba seriamente.

Derf: **Un pleito o un asalto.** \- Completo la espada.- **La noche es el momento en que más suele suceder, en especial lo segundo ya que los guardias no están muy activos durante estas horas.**

Tuve que estar de acuerdo con mi socio y lo tome poniéndolo en mi espalda.

Derf: **Parece que de nuevo saldremos a trabajar.** \- Dijo emocionado.

Yo: Así es.- Conteste colocándome mi cinturón e introduciendo dos botellas.

 **Taka! Gatling!**

 **Best Match!**

En eso gire la palanca un poco y me detuve.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: Henshin.- Mencione y unas partes salieron de la nada juntándose a mí.

 **Tenkuu no abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!**

Yo con mi armadura puesta con la combinación que puede volar, abrí las ventanas y surque los cielos.

Use el poder de la botella halcón para aumentar mi vista y ver lo que pasaba. Lo que vi fue un carruaje bastante lujoso siendo atacado por unos sujetos que parecían bandidos.

Habían caballeros en formación circular alrededor del carruaje, señal que estaban siendo acorralados por el enemigo y perdiendo. Después de todo parecía solo haber 8 guardias y había 30 ladrones.

Derf: **Serán derrotados.** \- Comento Derf dentro del monitor de mi casco.

Yo: Definitivamente perderán… si yo no estuviera presente.- Dije alzando mi mano derecha y los tubos salieron formando algo.

Derf: **Hawk Gatlinger!** \- Exclamo el espirito de las armas.- **Jejeje, un nuevo cuerpo. Ya ansió saber qué puedo hacer en esta arma.**

Yo: Ahora lo sabrás.- Comente apuntando con ella a algunos bandidos y dispare.

Balas de color naranja salieron de mi arma y chocaron contra los rufianes, los cuales gritaron de dolor y cayeron al suelo, pero aún seguían consientes. Había ajustado el arma para no matar y solo provocar dolores de golpe.

Bandido X: ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- Exclamo uno de ellos y alzo la vista al cielo.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo al igual que los guardias y pudieron verme defender. Cuando llegue a tierra, termine entre los guardias y los bandidos.

Guardia X: ¿Q-Quien eres tú?- Pregunto con miedo en pose de pelea al igual que sus compañeros.

Yo: Puedes estar tranquilo, estoy de su parte y ayudare en esta pelea.- Dije mirándolo.

Guarida X: ¿Realmente estás de nuestro lado?- Pregunto esperanzado y yo asentí para mirar a los bandidos.

Bandido X: ¿¡Quién demonios eres y a que viniste!?- Exigió uno con furia.

Yo: Soy Kamen rider Build y solo soy un héroe que anda de paso, por lo que obviamente ayudare si veo que atacan a inocentes.- Comente y fui levantando mi arma.

Di un salto y llegue contra uno golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo hice arrastrarse por el suelo, luego apunte con mi arma a uno de ellos y le dispare para seguir con otros cerca.

Bandido: ¡Desgraciado!- Grito uno de ellos disparándome con una flecha, pero no me tome la molestia de esquivarla, pues sabía que no me haría nada.

Cuando me golpeo, solo mire la flecha caer al suelo para mirarlo y darle unos disparos dejándolo en el suelo.

Derf: **Que patético.** \- Dijo mi socio con una gota de sudor, aunque parezca increíble que sude.

Yo: ¿En dónde estábamos…? Ah sí.- Dije para seguir disparando a todos los bandidos a mi alrededor.

Estos solo gritaban de dolor y caían al suelo como moscas.

Guardia X: Increíble.- Escuche un comentario y solo sonreí bajo el casco.

Seguí atacando y a los tipos que les había disparado o golpeado se iban levantando de a poco. Se fueron juntando sacando una especie de escudo mientras caminaban hacia atrás.

Bandido X: ¡Retirada! ¡Este sujeto es peligroso!- Grito y todos asintieron.

Yo: Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.- Dije seria mente para darle unos giros a la tutela de mi arma.

Derf: **¡Ten! ¡Twenty! ¡Thirty! ¡Fourty!** \- Fue exclamando por cada giro que daba y energía naranja se iba acumulando en la salida de fuego.

En eso, una esfera transparente se fue creando atrapando a los rufianes haciéndolos flotar.

Bandido X: ¿¡Que es esto!?

Bandido X: ¿¡Que nos hará!?

Gritaron con miedo y yo seguí.

Derf: **¡Fifty! ¡Sixty! ¡Seventy! ¡Eighty! Ninety!** \- La esfera se fue mostrando mejor mientras unas ecuaciones aparecían en su alrededor y mi Hawk Gatlinger se llenaba de más poder.

Yo: ¡Este es su fin!- Grite dando el último giro.

Derf: **¡One** **~ hundred!** \- Exclamo y apreté el gatillo.- **¡Full Bullet!**

Unas poderosas balas en forma de halcones salieron del arma y se estrellaron en los bandidos dentro de la enorme esfera transparente golpeando los sin piedad.

Estos daban grandes gritos de dolor por cada dispara que les acertaba hasta que una gran explosión se creó y todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y con quemaduras en sus cuerpos.

Derf: **Ah** _ **~,**_ **realmente no creía eso de que uno se podría enamorar más de una vez. Pero después de poseer estas armas me arrepiento de lo que he dicho antes en mis viejos días.** \- Dijo con un tono excitado, lo cual me asusto un poco.

Un guardia se fue acercado hasta quedar al lado mío.

Guardia: Nos has salvado. Realmente te agradecemos tu ayuda. _\- Dijo con una sonrisa._

Yo: No hay problema y no hace falta decir eso, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho y esos tipos no eran la gran cosa.- Comente sin mentir.

Guardia X: Fufu…no hay necesidad de ser modesto. Aquellos no eran bandidos comunes y para que tu simplemente los derrotaras a todos en cuestión de minutos, y más esa cantidad de enemigos…- Comento y luego dio una sonrisa sarcástica.- Bueno, simplemente digamos que nadie haría lo que tu hiciste solo por hacerlo.

Yo: ¿Qué…? ¿No me iras a decir que aquellos sujetos no eran ladrones ordinarios?- Dije un tanto intrigado.

Guardia X: Ellos se veían como ladrones, pero su líder estaba bien entrenado. Por sobre eso, ellos atacaron un carruaje que tenía guardias bien armados. Ningún ladrón común haría eso.-Comento y puso una cara seria.- Ellos deben de haber pertenecido a una organización más grande.

Yo: Ya veo.- Comente.

Es cierto lo que dijo, atacar a un carruaje que obviamente era de alguien importante es estúpido a no sé qué sea planeado de antemano. Pues si pienso en ello desde la perspectiva de un ladrón, sería más probable atacar a un viajero o un comerciante que no pudiera costear alguna escolta.

Mientras pensaba en ello, pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta del carruaje siendo abierta.

Mire y vi a una chica con cabello rubio que vestía un traje de Lolita gótico bajó del carruaje y se acercaba a mi… ¡¿Ueeh?!

¿?: ¡Onii-san, gracias por salvarme!- Exclamo la chica rubia

Esta de pronto saltó sobre mí mientras yo la abrazaba por reflejo…casi grité por costumbre.

Luego de escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento, ella me seguía abrazando de manera gentil. Me estaba empezando a sentir incomodo de todo esto.

Derf: **Compañero, eres todo un imán de mujeres.** \- Comento mi socio dentro de mi casco, por lo que solo yo escuche.

Agradecía tener puesto un casco que no dejaba ver mi cara sonrojada, ya que esta chica es muy linda.

Su cabeza estaba al nivel de mi cuello y parecía tener entre 15 y 16 años. Solo podía ver parte de su cara, pero definitivamente era linda para su edad.

Guardia: Rose ojou-sama, ¿No está siendo grosera con su salvador?- Comento uno de los guardias a la chica.

Aparentemente, mi actitud precavida se interpretó como si estuviera molesto.

El guardia que había estado conversando conmigo antes precavió a la chica. Inmediatamente a continuación, la chica llamada Rose saltó hacia atrás.

Rose: D…Discúlpame.- Dijo casi en susurro.

Ella parecía haber entrado en un poco de pánico, pero entonces, ella agarró el dobladillo de su falda inclinándose educadamente.

Rose: Lamento eso. Mi nombre es Rose, soy la hija mayor de la familia Brad. Gracias por haberme salvado hace poco.- Dijo de forma educada.

Su actitud infantil parecía haber desaparecido por completo y ahora ella estaba actuando como una correcta señorita.

Estaba un tanto sorprendido una vez que pude ver bien su rostro. Su ojo izquierdo era azul mientras que el derecho era de un dorado brillante. Ella era la dueña de una singular heterocronomía.

Rose: ¿Umm? ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- Pregunto de forma tímida.

Ya: Por supuesto.- Dije y me presente de forma orgullosa.- Soy Build, Kamen rider Build.

Rose: ¿B-Build?- Pregunto con algo de dificultad por una palabra extraña para ella.- Realmente ese es tu nombre.

Yo: Lo es cuando uso este traje.- Explique.

Rose: Ya veo.- Dijo y se acercó a mi.- Me dirías tu verdadero nombre.- Dijo con esperanzas… las cuales yo destruí.

Yo: Perdón, pero por el momento quiero mantener mi identidad oculta.- Respondí y ella se deprimió.

Rose: Entiendo.- Dijo con un tono triste.- Pues entonces, gracias por salvarme Build Onii-san.

Yo ¿O-Onii-san?- Dije algo desconcertado.

Rose: Sí, se sentía correcto… ¿No te gusta?- Dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

Yo: Ah no, está bien.- Respondí avergonzado.

Era vergonzoso para mí que me llamaran así, ya que nadie nunca me ha llamado Onii-san. Y era normal, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con personas mayores que yo y jamás he conocido a alguien menor a mi edad mientras estuve en mi mundo.

Rose: Muchas gracias, Onii-san. Gracias por ayudarnos. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?- Propuso con una sonrisa.

Yo: ¿Eh? ¿Tú casa…?- Pregunte asombrado.

Rose: Sí, quisiera agradecerte apropiadamente…-Explico mientras daba otra de las famosas miradas de cachorrito.- ¿No está bien?

Yo: S-Solo un agradecimiento normal es suficiente para mí…- Dije con dificultad.

Ahora entiendo a todos los personajes de animes que han enfrentado esta mirada… ¡Era terriblemente poderosa y algo en mi me estaba gritando que aceptara la propuesta!

Derf: **Pero que popular eres.** \- Dijo a través de mi casco para que solo yo lo escuchara en un tono divertido.

Yo: _Callate._ \- Dije en un tono bajo para que nadie me escuchara.

Rose: Umm, ¿Te estoy causando algún problema?- Ella se veía algo triste y yo recupere el enfoque en ella.

Realmente es injusto que me haga esa carita que me hace querer abrazarla, pero debo aguantar.

Yo: Perdón, pero debo declinar.- Dije separándola de mí.

Rose: ¿De verdad no quieres venir? Te daremos una gran recompensa por lo que hiciste.- Dijo manteniendo la mirada.

Yo: No gracias, solo hice lo que creí correcto y también es mi deber como Kamen rider, que es proteger a los inocentes, además…- En eso puse una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricie un poco.- Saber que ahora estas a salvo es suficiente recompensa para mí.

Vi como ella se sonrojo un poco y quedo un poco aturdida.

Aproveche eso para dar unos pasos atrás y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, extendí mis alas.

Yo: Adiós.- Dije para emprender vuelo.

* * *

=POV 3° Persona=

Rose junto a sus guardias vieron como el joven rider tomo vuelo y salió del lugar.

Guardia X: Vaya que sabe cómo hacer una salida.

Guardia X: Y que lo digas.

Los guardias de Rose comentaban entre sí del joven héroe, mientras que la chica miraba el cielo por donde se fue Yuuto con una cara sonrojada y una mano en el pecho.

Rose: (Kamen rider… Build ¿eh?)- Pensó con alegría recordando a su salvador.- (Definitivamente te encontrare y sabré quien está bajo esa mascara.)

Rose tomo la decisión de encontrar al héroe y saber su identidad.

* * *

-Academia Tristein-

=POV Yuuto=

Me encontraba en el patio de la escuela junto al profesor Colbert revisando el extraño ataúd junto al resto del grupo incluyendo a las gemelas y a las 3 chicas caballeros.

Vine a la academia para hablar con el profesor sobre lo que encontré en la mansión, del que es ahora, ex-conde.

Cuando todos descubrieron lo que hice por parte de Ellis y noticias que recorrieron de inmediato la escuela, Louise me dio una buena reprimenda, sin antes atacarme con una explosión, junto a las gemelas, Claire, Rinslet, Ellis y Sicily. Las mujeres sí que dan miedo cuando se enfadan.

Mientras tanto, el lado masculino me felicito por mi logro y Teo se puso envidioso porque tuve un gran desafío, de nuevo, y él se lo perdió.

En la conversación, llego Siesta que me agradeció nuevamente por haberla salvado y también vi a la Sub-directora Greyworth junto a una chica que se me hizo familiar.

Yo: ¡Claudia!- Grite conmocionado al reconocerla.

Claudia: Me alegro de verlo de nuevo Yuuto-sama.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella llevaba un uniforme de sirvienta como Siesta, pero la razón por la que me costó reconocerla fue que ya no tenía cicatrices en su cara.

Estaba por preguntar cuando…

Greyworth: La lleve con una conocida mía y le hice cumplir uno de los favores que me debía para que curara sus quemaduras.- Explico.

Claudia: Así es, y después de eso me ofreció un trabajo como una de sus sirvientas personales. Algo que acepte, ya que no perdería esa oportunidad.- Explico con una sonrisa y yo me alegre

Ahora que no tenía quemaduras, podía fijarme que tan bella era y debo decir que sobrepaso todas mis expectativas.

Su pequeña cara estaba enmarcada por aquel cabello plateado. Su rostro era bien proporcionado, incluyendo sus pequeños labios. Lo que llamó más mi atención fue…su perfecta y pálida piel.

Realmente es una belleza que es difícil de encontrar, note como varios de los presentes varones que pasaban se la quedaban viendo con una cara estúpida, mientras que alguno de nosotros nos sonrojamos al verla.

No puedo esconder mi impresión de lo hermosa que es, pero… ¿Porque estoy sintiendo tantas auras asesinas y que me estaban rodeando? ¿Qué pasaba con este mal augurio que sentía?

Greyworth: Dejando de eso a un lado, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- Pregunto viendo el sarcófago.

Claudia: ¡Ah! Ese es el sarcófago que estaba en el lugar donde nos encerró el conde Mott.- Exclamo al reconocer el objeto.

Colbert: Con que él lo tenía ¿eh?- Dijo mirando el objeto seriamente.- No puedo creer que él sea quien lo haya robado.

Linze: ¿Sabe lo que es?- Pregunto ya con interés, se nota que ella es la intelectual de las dos.

Colbert: Si, este es un artefacto antiguo que fue encontrado en las ruinas antiguas hace unos cientos de años.- Dijo y esto impresiono a todos.

Rin: Había oído hablar de eso. Que había un sarcófago indestructible que había sido hallado en unas ruinas y que fue guardado como un tesoro nacional, pero que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro.- Explico y todos entendimos.

Ellis: No puedo creer que ese sujeto sea quien lo tomo. Debí haberlo cortado cuando tuve la oportunidad.- Dijo enojada.

Gus: Ciertamente ese tipo se pasó del límite. No merecía ser conde.- Dijo tranquilamente, pero su voz transmitía ira.

Todos ya estaban al tanto de las acciones del conde y decir que estaban enojados era poco.

Yo: Entonces… ¿Se supone que nadie ha podido abrirlo?- Pregunte tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

Colbert: Así es, nadie ha podido abrirlo ni con los hechizos más fuertes.- Explico.

Greyworth: Ni yo fui capaz de abrirlo cuando me pidieron una vez que lo hiciera.- Comento.

Rinslet: Waw, si incluso la sub-directora no ha podido, este objeto debe ser asombroso.- Dijo fascinada.

Elze: Pero ahora que me fijo, ¿Qué son esos extraños dibujos en él?- Pregunto y todos se cuestionaron lo mismo.

Colbert: Creemos que son escrituras antiguas de la era del fundador y que son la clave para abrir el cofre.-Dijo para luego desanimarse.- Pero nadie ha podido descifrarlo.

Greyworth: Y no ayuda a que le falte una parte.- Comento y yo mire más de cerca.

Yo: ¿Esta parte?- Pregunte señalando una parte vacía.

Colbert: Correcto.- Respondió con cansancio y lastima.- Ojala pudiéramos saber dónde se encuentra la pieza faltante.

Louise: ¿Me pregunto dónde estará? Oye Yuu…- Se fue deteniendo al ver lo que hacía.

Ahora mismo estaba moviendo las piezas del sarcófago y girando los engranajes que tenía. Todos abrieron los ojos con horror por mis acciones.

Louise: ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No oíste que el cofre es un tesoro nacional! ¡Detente en este momento!- Grito enfurecida.

Yo: Tranquila, solo estoy comprobando algo y mi deducción parece ser la correcta.- Dije con una sonrisa y el profesor Colbert se me acerco.

Colbert: ¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto con gran interés.

Yo: Esto de aquí no es ningún jeroglífico, es un rompecabezas.- Respondí.

Todos: ¿Rompecabezas?

Yo: ¿No saben lo que es?- Pregunte y todos negaron con la cabeza. Suspire al ver que hay ciertas cosas que este mundo aún no conoce y empecé a explicar.- Un rompecabezas es un juego de intelecto donde debes ordenar el juguete y dejarlo de una forma. En otras palabras… un acertijo.

Thor: Espera, ¿Dices que eso es un juguete?- Pregunto con una expresión complicada.

Yo: No, pues en la antigüedad usaban rompecabezas como candados para mantener sus objetos a salvo.- Explique y todos entendieron.

Colbert: Entonces ¿Cómo se resuelven estos rompecabezas y que tiene que ver con el cofre?- Pregunto con grandes ansias.

Yo: Sencillo, los rompecabezas pueden ser diferentes y según el tipo, varia la forma que tienes que armarlo. En este caso, tú debes mover estas piezas hasta dejarlo en un orden concreto y creo que como debe quedar es de tal forma que estas marcas, que se están en las piezas, queden como ese símbolo de allá arriba.- Explique señalando el dibujo.- Y sobre la relación del cofre, creo que la solución del rompecabezas es la llave para abrir este sarcófago.

Colbert: ¡Maravilloso!- Grito de gran felicidad.- ¡No puedo creer que lo que debimos hacer fuera tan sencillo!

Alice: A mí no me parece tan sencillo.- Dijo con una expresión complicada.

Muchos se fijaron en la cantidad de piezas y vieron que eran muchas, por lo que el hecho de moverlas una a una solo deslizándolas sin permitirte la opción de mover otras se veía complejo.

Greyworth miro esto un rato hasta que sonrió y camino hacia a mí.

Greyworth: Dime algo joven Yuuto, ¿Crees que tú puedas resolver este acertijo?

Yo: No sé, pero puedo intentarlo. Ya he resuelto antes varios rompecabezas de este tipo.- Respondí calmadamente.

En mis ratos libre, cuando mis tíos no me dejaban ningún libro, me pase los ratos jugando ajedrez, chogui y otros juegos así como rompecabezas de los más complicados, pues que es un juego si no hay un desafío que superar.

Empezó a moverlas piezas de una en una, era bastante complicado pues la cantidad era enorme y también debía mover los engranajes. Que plus.

Estuve moviéndolos por varios minutos y todos me veían con atención, en especial los dos adultos que tenían interés en el objeto.

Había pasado media hora desde que inicie y aún continuaba, esto es complicado.

Elze: ¿Cuánto más te vas a demorar? O mejor dicho ¿Realmente sabes lo que haces?- Cuestiono sin tenerme mucha confianza.

Yo: Claro que se lo que hago Elze, además este rompecabezas es muy complicado ya que también debes mover estos engranajes para que funcione. Quien lo hizo lo construyo de una forma compleja.- Comente y todos asintieron.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos y ya todos se veían aburridos hasta que…

Yo: Muy bien, ya estoy listo.- Dije y todos se despertaron.

Colbert: ¡Enserio!- Exclamo con entusiasmo.

Yo: Sip, solo tengo que mover esta última pieza y listo.- Respondí.

Todos se fijaron en las formas que tenían las extrañas runas antes y vieron que efectivamente ahora tenía la forma del dibujo en la parte superior del cofre.

Teo: Entonces… ¿Qué esperas, una invitación? ¡Abre el sarcófago!- Grito impaciente por que ya quería que esto terminara.

Louise: ¡Eso mismo! ¡Abre ese cofre de una maldita vez que me estoy aburriendo!- Grito de acuerdo con el peli platino.

Yo: Ya voy, ya voy… Cielos.- Suspire y moví la última pieza.

Cuando lo hice, el dibujo se completó y este empezó a brillar. Luego un sonido se escuchó de él y los engranajes comenzaron a girar lentamente.

El ataúd se fue levantando de a poco sorprendiendo a ambos adultos y dejando a los demás con grandes ansias de ver su interior.

El cofre se fue levantando y lego se separó abriéndose, dejando ver su interior sorprendiéndonos a todos nosotros.

Dentro había una chica de pelo plateado suave y liso, la piel blanca como la nieve. Ella usa un vestido negro y morado simple y elegante, y un adorno para el cabello hecho de engranajes blancos y una tela con color rojo, verde y negro.

A simple vista se podía decir que es una gran belleza, pero…

Yo: ¿Qué hace una chica dentro de este sarcófago?- Hice la pregunto que muchos hicieron.

Teo: Ni idea, pero es muy bonita.- Comento recibiendo un asentimiento del grupo de varones, incluyéndome.

Greyworth: Bueno, esto es algo bueno.- Comento para mirarme.- Has logrado lo que muchos no pudieron por años y solo te tomo una hora… Vaya sorpresa que te trae la vida.

Rakka: Greyworth-sama, ¿Qué aremos con la chica?- Pregunto señalando peli platina del ataúd.

Greyworth: Llévenla a mi oficina, veremos qué es y si es humana.- Respondió.

Ellis: Muy bien, Rakka, Reishia vamos.- Dijo y ambas chicas caballeros asintieron.

Las tres caminaron hacia la chica acostada y cuando Ellis iba a tomarla… Esta abrió sus ojos.

Ellis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito al ver que la chica dentro se despertó y todos gritamos por reflejo.

La peli platina dio un salto saliendo del cofre y quedando parada a unos pasas de nosotros. Ella se dio vuelta dejando ver sus ojos amarillos que parecían ser dorados.

Ella nos miró fijamente hasta que hablo.

¿?: Hola, mucho gusto. Soy la numero 1 de la serie Y, Ryuzu.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

Todos: Mucho gusto.- Dijimos a la vez por reflejo.

Ryuzu: ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre completo?- Pregunto señalándome.

Yo: S-Soy Yuuto… Yatagami Yuuto.- Respondí aun en shock.

Ella tomo los costados de su falda y cierra sus ojos mientras da una leve sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia.

Ryuzu: Le estoy agradecida por haberme liberado.- Dijo con un tono feliz para luego abrir sus ojos con una expresión más seria.- No obstante, tuve que esperar mucho pese que era un simple acertijo. Parece que la inteligencia humana sigue al nivel de la de las pulgas.

Nos quedamos callados, pues era un enorme insulto y sentíamos que no podíamos refutar eso pues en parte era verdad.

Nadie de este mundo entendió que era un rompecabezas y solo cuando yo lo mire descubrí el asunto.

Greyworth camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la chica.

Greyworth: ¿De casualidad estuviste consiente todo el tiempo mientras estuviste dentro del cofre?

Ryuzu: Así es, podía funcionar y observar como cada uno de ustedes intento abrir la unidad de contención con fuerza bruta o tratando de descifrar un idioma que ni siquiera existía.- Respondió con una lengua afilada.

Claire: ¡Oye tú! ¡Tenle más respeto, ella es la famosa "Dusk Wish"!- Grito enojada sacando un látigo.

Ryuzu: No tengo la intención ni interés de respetar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco.- Respondió con calma haciendo enojar más a la pelirroja.

Greyworth: Basta.- Dijo y ella se detuvo.- Ella tiene un punto y realmente no me importa.- Ante las palabras, todas la que tenían la misma idea que Claire se tuvieron que relajar.

La sub-directora examino a la chica frente suya y sonrió.

Greyworth: Se nota que eres fuerte.- Comento con algo de alegría.

Ryuzu: Obviamente y aunque no estoy en mis mejores condiciones, soy mucho mejor que un simple humano como ustedes.- Respondió con tranquilidad.

Yo me recupere un poco del acontecimiento y mire a la chica.

Yo: Disculpa, Ryuzu-san…

Ryuzu: ¿Si?

Yo: Por la presentación que hiciste… ¿Eres alguna clase de androide o robot?-Pregunte con curiosidad y el profesor se me acerco.

Colbert: Disculpe Yuuto-kun. ¿Qué es eso de androide?- Mire al profesor para responderle.

Yo: Un androide es una especie de golem que se creó para que se viera como una persona e incluso se le otorga una inteligencia artificial. Estos son creados con varias partes sin magia.- Explique y ellos se sorprendieron.

María: Espera… ¡Eres un golem!- Grito sin creerlo.

Ryuzu: No lo soy.- Dijo y todos suspiraron.

Louise: Es cierto, no hay forma que la tontería que dijo Yuu sea cierta.- Comento y yo me ofendí.

Ryuzu: En realidad, lo que dijo Yuuto-sama es acertado en parte de lo que soy.- Menciono y todos la vieron.

Elze: ¿¡Estas bromeando!?- Grito señalándola.

Ryuzu: No lo estoy.- Dijo con seriedad.- Soy a lo ustedes conocen como Homúnculo, ya que tengo partes orgánicas hechas mágicamente, pero también poseo partes como engranajes y otras partes mecánicas como mi reactor mágico. Esto me haría una forma de vida mágico-mecánica.-Explico.

Todos estaban asombrados por la explicación y más yo de todos los presentes.

¡Alguien había construido un seudo humano mecánico! ¡Esto sobrepasa la tecnología de mi mundo con creces!

Colbert: ¡Fascinante!- Exclamo nuevamente de alegría, vaya que le hacía feliz un nuevo descubrimiento.- ¡Dígame, quien te creo!

Ryuzu: Según mi base de datos, fue la Dra. Babylon.-Respondió.

Sicily: ¿Y quién es ella?- Pregunto tímidamente.

Ryuzu: No lo sé.

Todos: ¿Eh…?

Reishia: ¿Cómo que no sabes? Es tu creadora ¿o no?- Hizo una pregunta valida.

Ryuzu: Es cierto, pero mi núcleo de memoria se encuentra actualmente dañado haciéndome incapaz de tener acceso a mis otros registros.- Respondió y todos no entendieron.

Yo: Significa que la parte de ella donde están todos sus recuerdos esta con problemas y por ende no puede recordar mucho sobre ciertas cosas.- Explique y todos hicieron un sonido que entendieron… Cielos.

Greyworth: ¿Recuerda cuando fuiste creada?

Ryuzu: Según mi base de datos, fui creada hace 6.000 años aproximadamente.- Esa respuesta nos impresiono.

Yuri: ¡6.000 años! ¡Esa es la época en que vivió el Fundador!- Exclamo sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Yo también me encontraba sorprendido ¿había alguien capaz de hacer eso mientras el fundador de la magia vivía?

Greyworth: Vayamos terminando con esto.- Menciono dando unos aplausos y miro a la nueva.- ¿Ahora que planeas hacer?

Ryuzu: Quiero comprobar algo antes de decirlo.- Dijo y camino hacia a mi.- Me puede responder unas preguntas.

Yo: Aaaaaah… ¿Bueno?- conteste no muy seguro.

En eso, Ryuzu me hizo unas preguntas sobre la teoría de la gravedad, inercia, cambios estructurales y unas preguntas matemáticas. No las encontré difíciles por lo que respondí sin problemas, pero los otros se sostenían la cabeza tratando de resolverlos, en especial Alice que daba vueltas a la primera problema matemático y aun no hallaba la respuesta aunque la dije.

Ryuzu: Eso sería todo.- Finalizo y ella me miro determinadamente.- Entonces, Yuuto-sama ¿se registraría oficialmente como mi amo y me permitirá servirle?

Yo: ¿Ja…?- deje salir un tonto sonido por algo que no esperaba.

Louise: ¡JAAAAA!- Grito con furia.- ¡Quieres servirle a este perro! ¿¡Que sucede contigo!?

Parecía que no le hacía gracias que me ganara un sirviente tan especial siendo yo su familiar. Aunque lo entiendo, debería también entender que esa decisión es de la chica.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, ella me ha vuelto a llamar perro. ¿Cómo puede faltarme así el respeto después de todo lo que hice por ella?

Ryuzu, al escuchar eso, le dio una gélida mirada a Louise quien se asustó.

Ryuzu: No sé quién seas, pero he decidido según mi conjetura que Yuuto-sama es el más indicado para ser mi amo. Después de todo, fue el quien se dio cuenta del acertijo y fue el quien lo resolvió.- Explico dando sus puntos.- Si te molesta que lo escoja a él ¿Es que acaso esto hiere tu orgullo del tamaño de una mitocondria?

Louise: ¿¡Que has dicho!?- Grito enfadada para luego poner una cara de duda.- ¿Y qué es eso de mitocondria?

Yo: Es una de las partes que conforma una célula de eucariotas.- Explique y nuevamente no entendieron.- *Suspiro* Es una parte de algo y ese algo es tan pequeño que no puede ser visto por el ojo humano.

Louise: ¡Ahora si veras!- Grito mientras un aura mágica salía de ella lista para atacar al entender por fin el significado.

Colbert: ¡Basta!- Grito autoritariamente para mirar a Ryuzu.- Lo siento por su actitud, pero usted también controle su lenguaje.

Ryuzu: Muy bien.- Dijo para volver a mirarme.- Repetiré mi pregunta ¿Se registraría como mi dueño? He visto que usted posee lo necesario para ser mi amo y me gustaría servirle.

Yo: Bueno… yo…- No sabía qué hacer, pero de pronto recibí un golpe en mi costado.

Gus: Vamos, no te hagas de rogar. Acepta esto, ya que se ve conveniente.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Teo: Estoy de acuerdo, además fuiste tú quien la libero. Por lo tanto es normal que tú seas el propietario de ella.- Comento poniendo un brazo sobre mí y dándome una sonrisa.

Vi a muchos que asintieron e incluso a la sub-directora, por lo que solo suspire.

Yo: Muy bien, acepto convertirme en tu dueño.- Respondí sin opción.

Ryuzu: En ese caso, voy a llevar a cabo el registro.- Comento caminando hacia mí.

Yo: ¿Registro? Y como lo harás.- Pregunte curioso, debía dar mi huella o algo.

Ryuzu: Con su permiso.- Dijo tomando mi rostro y… Besándome.

Yo: ¡Mhp!

Louise/Siesta/Claudia/Elze/Linze/Ellis/Claire/Rinslet/Sicily: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Escuche los gritos de muchas de las chicas mientras sentía como mi boca era violada.

Ryuzu me beso gentilmente en un principio, pero luego empezó a ser más feroz metiendo su lengua. Me cerebro estaba hecho un caos, este es mi segundo beso y era muy diferente del primero.

Luego de un rato, ella por fin se separó y dio una sonrisa para luego regresar a una expresión tranquila.

Ryuzu: Registro completo. Yo, numero 1 de la serie Y, Ryuzu, la sirvienta, juro servir obedientemente a Yuuto-sama y le ofrezco mi lealtad incondicional.-Declaro para luego tomar mi mano y ponerla en su mejilla.- Por favor, cuide de mí.

…

…

…

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera yo. Mi cerebro aun no procesa bien el primer acontecimiento hasta que…

Gus: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- El príncipe empezó a reír como loco.- ¡Por dios, esa cara que estas poniendo es digna de retratar! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Greyworth: Jajajajaja, sabía que esto sería interesante, pero no que fuera tan divertido.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, estos dos de seguro se llevarían de maravilla.

Yo: Ah am eh…-Mis palabras no salían, todo esto era uy repentino hasta que sentí una gran explosión que me mando volando.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Ryuzu: ¡Yuuto-sama!

Caí unos metros más lejos de los demás y débilmente me fui parando. Fije mi mirada a la una persona que actuaría con violencia de forma tan repentina.

Vi a Louise con una expresión de mil demonios caminando hacia a mí.

Louise: ¡Tú, perro pervertido! ¿¡Que crees que le estás haciendo a esta chica!?- Exigió apuntándome con su barita.

Yo: ¿¡Que le hice!? ¿¡No viste que fui yo a quien besaron encontrar de mi voluntad!? ¡Fue justo igual cuando tú me besaste para hacer el contrato!- Grite enojado para luego sonrojarme un poco recordando algo.- (Bueno… un poco diferente.)

Louise: ¡Da igual! ¡Ahora recibirás tu castigo!- Exclamo alzando su barita al cielo y preparando otro hechizo.

Ryuzu: No continuaras.- Dijo la seudo humana detrás de Louise.

Louise: ¡No te metas en…!- no fue capaz de terminar al ver lo que tenía en el cuello.

Cerca de su garganta, había dos especies de guadañas listas para cortarla y esas guadañas salían de Ryuzu.

Ryuzu: Dime…- Dijo con un tono tranquilo que asusto a los presentes.- ¿A quién crees que estas atacando?

Louise: Y-Yo…-Sus palabras no salían por el miedo.

Todos los presentes se pusieron en pose de pelea, preparados para atacarla.

Greyworth: No les aconsejo hacer eso.- Menciono a todos y la vieron caminar a Ryuzu.- Por favor, perdónala. Ella suele actuar de esa manera con todos, por lo que te pido que bajes tus armas y conversemos.

Ante eso, yo pude salir de mi shock y parame.

Yo: S-Si Ryuzu, detente por favor.- Dije para que no le hiciera daño a Louise y ella suspiro.

Ryuzu: Muy bien, como es una orden de mi amo no tengo otra opción, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.- Acepto y bajo sus guadañas dejando una advertencia.

Greyworth: Bien.- Dijo más relajada.

Yo: Parece que mis días se volverán aún más locos.- Comente complicado por lo que me espera.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [pirata] y [tren] a los lados-**

* * *

 **Listo, siento la demora pero por lo menos pude subir el capitulo.**

 **Hubo alguien quien me pregunto si podía dar una pagina donde se pueda ver los episodios de los Kamen rider en sub español, pues le llego a interesar.**

 _[online.-shadowrangers.-net]_ **esta es una pagina donde se podrán ver varias series que tienen a los Kamen riders, power rangers, super sentai, ultraman y otras más en sub español. Espero que lo disfruten.**


	7. La samurai y la hija del Duque

**Capítulo 7: La samurai y la hija del Duque**

* * *

 _Elze: ¡Hola a todos! ¡El día de hoy, yo hare la introducción junto a mi hermana Linze!_

 _Linze: Mucho gusto. Para comenzar, Yuuto-san fue con un conde para comercializar con él y tener devuelta a Siesta-san._

 _Elze: Pero el sujeto era un bastardo que abusaba de sus sirvientes, por lo que Yuuto se enfrentó a él en un combate._

 _Linze: A pesar de que se enfrentó con un mago de clase cuadrangular, el uso su ingenio para tener un método de pelea que le dio la victoria._

 _Elze: Luego de derrotarlo, uso una de sus botellas para quitarle sus poderes como mago convirtiéndolo en una persona normal y luego fue golpeado por sus propios guardias… algo que se tenía bien merecido._

 _Linze: Después de eso, fue a rescatar a los sirvientes que él tenía apresados y torturados en un pasaje secreto, donde encontró a una chica con graves quemaduras… para luego animarla y alagarla…_

 _Elze: Si… ese tipo realmente debe ver lo que dice y el momento en que lo hace… bueno, continuando con esto, el encontró un sarcófago en aquel sótano y se lo llevo para inspeccionarlo._

 _Linze: Se lo mostro a Colbert-san donde se descubrió que era una propiedad del reino que el ex-conde robo. Cuando él lo reviso detenidamente, logro descubrir la forma de abrirlo._

 _Elze: Con eso en mente, se dispuso a abrir el sarcófago y mostrando a una chica dentro. La cual tenía más de 6.000 años… ¡6.000 años y ni siquiera es humana, sino un extraño ser que es una especie de Homúnculo!_

 _Linze: Todos nos sorprendimos por esto, pero luego de un rato la chica quiso que Yuuto-san se convirtiera en su amo y luego de un rato el acepto…pero…_

 _Elze: ¡La chica lo beso diciendo que era el modo para que el fuera oficialmente su amo! ¡En que pensaba!_

 _Linze: No lo sé, pero creo que ella solo es una de las muchas que se acercara de cierta forma a Yuuto-san._

 _Elze: Si, siento lo mismo… Bueno, con todo esto dicho…_

 _Elze/Linze: ¡Disfruten el Capítulo 7!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La samurai y la hija del Duque**

=POV 3° Persona=

Fue otro día como cualquiera en [Tristain]. Los habitantes estaban tranquilos y pasando sus días como cualquier otro con sus sonrisas y felicidad. Sin embargo, hubo un poco de conmoción en el castillo de Tristain.

En la sala del trono, se podía ver a varios caballeros y también a dos mujeres que resaltaban. La primera era una mujer de unos 40 años con cabello morado atado en un moño, con una corona de reina y un vestido adecuado para una. Ella era la reina de Tristain.

La otra, quien estaba junto a ella, era una joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente. Era delgada y curvilínea en todos los sentidos. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se veía perfecto en todos los sentidos y estaba acentuado por la capa purpura que colgaba de sus hombros. Su cabello era purpura, el cual tenía un bello brillo y caía sobre sus hombros, teniendo un tono similar a su capa. Su rostro era gentil y suave, revelando que era una persona amable y cariñosa. Ella es la princesa de Tristain e hija de la reina.

Todos los presentes estaban con rostros muy serios, ya que estaban revisando los informes de cierto incidente.

"El conde Mott fue derrotado y arrestado"

Esta noticia impacto a todos en el castillo, pues la "Dusk Wicht" llamo de repente queriendo unos soldados y cuando ella regreso al castillo con ellos, llego con el conde Mott amarrado e informándoles de lo sucedido.

La Reina quedo impactada por la información y con furia contra, el ahora, ex-conde con las atrocidades que se atrevió a hacer. Mientras que la princesa se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada y con un gran alivio al saber que la gente que torturo ahora estaban a salvo.

Agradeció a la bruja por haberlo detenido, pero ella les dijo que no fue ella sino un guerrero en armadura. De inmediato pregunto sobre él y ella le mostro una bola de cristal mostrando la pelea, el cual era vista y reproducida a través de los recuerdos de su familiar.

Todos veían la pelea que se les mostro con suma atención, de cómo un hombre con una armadura roja y azul peleando contra el conde. Este se movía a gran velocidad y agilidad a pesar de llevar ese traje, además de la fuerza que mostro era asombrosa.

Sin embargo, lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta era como el guerrero cambio la forma de su armadura, tomando tanto una forma y color diferente. En eso, vieron como el cambio por completo su estilo de pelear, donde fue capaz de caminar sobre el agua y usando una especie de arco el cual se notaba que era muy poderoso por sus ataques, en especial esa enorme energía que lanzo la cual se movía por su cuenta y atacaba con magia hasta chocar contra el conde.

La reina y princesa no sabían que decir ante eso, el sujeto tenia tanto una armadura mágica como un arma mágica con el cual venció al conde en cuestión de momentos. El poder que poseía era grande, pues notaron que también poseía magia.

La reina quiso información sobre él, pero Greyworth no dio mucha información, pues dijo que tampoco sabía tanto, lo único que podría decir con certeza era que su nombre es "Kamen rider Build". Obviamente ella mintió, pues quería mantener al chico alejado de la realeza por el momento.

La reina no estaba muy conforme, pero decidió aceptar esto por el momento, pues sabe que no puede ganar contra ella, por lo que decidió dejar que la información le llegue con el tiempo. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar parada a que le llegara así como así, por lo que mando a llamar al ex-conde Mott para interrogarlo.

En eso, él les conto que la persona bajo el traje era un chico de unos 16 años de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color, vestido con un traje blanco con diseños rojos y azules. Él dijo que era una especie de noble, pues su forma de hablar era muy formal, además de su vestimenta y presentación pertenecía a uno, como también el hecho que traía una bolsa llena de diamantes.

Por la descripción que dio, los presentes pensaron que el chico podría ser un noble de Ishen, pero por la forma de vestir también pensaron que podría ser el hijo de un famoso noble junto a una mujer de esa región. Esto solo trajo preguntas a la familia real.

Sin embargo, Mott les dio una información que los dejo a todos atónitos.

Dijo que el chico le había quitado su magia.

Los presentes no le creyeron, pero el insistió que era verdad. Por lo tanto le hicieron las pruebas de compatibilidad de elementos y cuando el examen termino, demostró que el ex-conde ahora no tenía ninguna afinidad con la magia.

Los presentes palidecieron ante la idea que hubiera un sujeto tan fuerte rondando por ahí y que además podía quitarles su habilidad de usar magia.

Con tal preocupación, siguieron con la investigación interrogando a los ex-sirvientes de Mott, preguntándoles su opinión sobre el guerrero bicolor. Ante eso, ellos le dijeron que era su héroe, pues no solo derroto al conde, sino que también los ayudo a salvar y atender a sus compañeros torturados e incluso les entrego una bolsa llena de diamantes.

La reina junto a otros pensó que tal vez este guerrero estaba a favor de los plebeyos, pero esa posibilidad se extinguió con el siguiente acontecimiento.

Reina: Entonces, que nuevas noticias tienes sobre este "Kamen rider".-Dijo sentada en un trono mientras que su hija se sentó en otro a su lado.

Ambas fueron notificadas que uno de sus guardias recibió un nuevo informe relacionado con el guerrero bicolor.

El guardia con la información estaba arrodillado frente a ambas y listo para hablar.

Guardia X: Según un informe que llego recientemente, el mismo guerrero que derroto al conde fue visto en un pueblo cercano salvando a la hija mayor de la familia Brad de un asalto e intento de secuestro.- Informo y esto sorprendió a la reina al igual que su hija.

Reina: ¿Estás seguro?

Guardia X: Si. Interrogamos a los escoltas de la hija de la condesa Brad y aunque se veía diferente a la visión que nos mostró la "Dusk Wicht", sin duda era el mismo sujeto e incluso se presentó con el mismo nombre.

Reina: Ya veo.- Dijo en una pose pensativa.- ¿Algo más que mencionaron ellos sobre él?

Guardia X: Si.- Dijo para mirar a ambas.- Según nos dijeron, él los protegió diciendo que era lo correcto y que era su deber como Kamen rider de defender a los inocentes e incluso se negó a recibir una recompensa por lo que hizo.

Reina: ¿Eso hizo?-Dijo algo sorprendida, pues aquellos que pensaran de esa forma e incluso rechazaran recompensas de parte de familias nobles eran muy pocos. En eso, ella noto la mirada pensativa de su hija.- ¿Qué pasa Henrietta?

Henrietta: ¿Eh?- Se sobresaltó un poco por la llamada repentina.- No es nada, solo me preocupa si este Kamen rider realmente lo hace por esas razones.

Los presentes asintieron, pues no era seguro que este guerrero tenía alguna meta oculta tras hacer estas hazañas. Sin embargo….

Henrietta: (Espero que realmente lo haya hecho para ayudar a la gente y no este contra el reino.)- Rezo en su interior, pues realmente quería que fuera un héroe que proteja su hogar y no alguien con deseos de destruirlo.

Sin embargo, ellas no eran las únicas quienes recibieron las noticias del Kamen rider. Otros reinos cercanos también fueron informados sobre esto y ganaron un gran interés en este guerrero, en especial la armadura que traía puesta. Mientras que los plebeyos que también escucharon sobre su proeza, comenzaron a tratarlo como un gran respeto y admiración al derrotar a un noble y salvar a quienes atormento.

Con ello lo empezaron a llamar….

* * *

-Academia Tristain-

=POV Yuuto=

Linze: "El héroe de los plebeyos".- Dijo la gemela menor mientras leía un papel.- "Todos los plebeyos llaman a este guerrero de dos colores como su más grande héroe, ya que no solo derroto al malvado Mott, sino que también le entrego diamantes a los ex-sirvientes de este malvado mago para puedan sobrevivir y crear una nueva vida."

Nos encontrabais en el patio de la academia y ya había pasado un día cuando saque a Ryuzu del sarcófago. Estaba junto a Louise, Teo, Ryuzu y las gemelas en estos momentos, pues los demás tenían cosas por hacer.

Linze estaba leyendo una especie de periódico sobre un artículo que me menciona con mi armadura puesta, mientras tanto yo me estaba tapando mi cara totalmente roja por cada palabra que leía… que vergüenza.

Ryuzu: No veo por qué debería estar avergonzado Yuuto-sama, usted ha derrotado a una escoria cuya existencia era menor que el de las bacterias y ahora está recibiendo el tratamiento que merece a pesar que nadie conoce su identidad.- Dijo calmadamente y yo la mire un poco.

Yo: N-No es que me avergüenzo que conozcan sobre mí, e-e-es s-solo que… ser llamado héroe e incluso p-ponerlo en el periódico es más vergonzoso de lo que me haya imaginado.-Dijo tartamudeando, la vergüenza que sentía no podía ser descrita con palabras.

Teo: Bueno, no es un problema por ahora, ya que nadie sabe que eres Build a excepción de nosotros y los estudiantes de la academia junto a los profesores. Además, no mencionaron tu nombre con el traje ni cómo te vez, por lo que podrás mantenerte oculto por algún tiempo.- Explico y yo estuve de acuerdo a eso.- Bien… ahora que terminamos de hablar sobre eso, ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez a buscar una misión?- Dijo con impaciencia.

Elze: Si, ya me estoy comenzando a aburrir con este tiempo estando tan tranquila.- Dijo concordando con el peli platino.

Yo: (Ellos realmente no puede vivir sin acción.)- Pensé con una gota de sudor.- Bien, entonces partamos.

Louise: Yo también voy, quiero probar los resultados de mis constantes prácticas.- Dijo con decisión y yo solo asentí.

Con eso dicho, use **[Gate]** y abrí un portal conectado en un callejón cerca del gremio. Entremos por él y caminamos un rato hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Entramos dentro y de inmediato nos dirigimos al tablero con las misiones disponibles.

Había varias misiones publicadas en el tablero del gremio. Algunas involucraban la caza de monstruos, mientras que otras involucraban la recolección de hierbas o incluso investigar lugares extraños. También había algunas más simples, como el cuidado de niños o hacer tareas, pero dudo que alguien que conozco le guste ese tipo de misiones.

Ya que habíamos completado múltiples misiones, nuestro rango había aumentado. Y así, nuestras tarjetas se habían vuelto púrpuras, lo que significaba que ya no éramos meros principiantes.

Básicamente, eso significaba que podíamos aceptar solicitudes de nivel superior. Ya no estábamos restringidos a misiones de rango Negro, ya que también podíamos hacer de rango Púrpura.

Sin embargo, no podíamos dejar que nuestras guardias bajaran. Podríamos acabar fallando las misiones, y dependiendo de cuál era la misión, también podríamos acabar muertos. Realmente necesitábamos mantenerlo en mente.

Yo: Norte… ruinas… misión de caza… mega… ¿slime?- Intenté leer una de las listadas misiones Purpura.

Con la ayuda de Tabitha y Linze, finalmente había llegado a un punto en el que podía leer algunas palabras de forma más fluida.

Yo: (La recompensa por la misión es de… 8 monedas de plata. Bueno, eso no suena nada mal.)- Pensé para dirigir mi mirada al grupo.- Oye, ¿qué tal…?

Elze/Linze/Louise: Absolutamente no.- Las chicas se negaron al unísono.

Las tres tenían expresiones completamente disgustadas en sus rostros.

Yo: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tan malo les parece combatir un slime?- Pregunte, pues según se por los juegos, los slime son las criaturas más débiles.

Louise: ¡Odio a las criaturas flexibles y elásticas como los slimes!- Grito y ambas asintieron.

Elze: Y además, esas cosas disuelven la ropa, ¿sabes? ¡Definitivamente no vamos a acercarnos a ellos!- Grito y su hermana asintió.

En eso, alguien pone su mano en mi hombro y veo que es el peli platino.

Teo: Así es la cosa, todas las mujeres odian a los slimes y prefieren mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ellos.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Vaya, yo no esperaba que fueran tan odiados. Según parece, sin importar el tiempo o mundo, las chicas no pueden soportar estar cerca de criaturas viscosas y pegajosas.

Seguimos mirando otras misiones a ver si había alguna más aceptable para todos.

Elze: ¿Qué tal esto en su lugar?- Dijo llamando nuestra atención.- Una solicitud para entregar una carta a la capital de Belfart. Los gastos de viaje están cubiertos… La recompensa es de 10 monedas de plata… ¿Qué les parece?

Teo: 10 monedas de plata ¿eh?… no están mal y lo podemos dividir de manera uniforme entre nosotros. Además como será un viaje, podremos disfrutar de otros lugares y combatir criaturas en el camino, por lo que obtendremos más dinero y una mayor diversión.- Dijo con una sonrisa… Vaya que le gusta pelear.

Ryuzu: Una misión bastante simple, pero entrega entretenimiento por lo que la idea no es tan terrible.- Dijo sin expresión.

Después de escuchar el último comentario, fui a confirmar los detalles de la misión que Elze había señalado. El que envió la solicitud era llamado Zanac Zenfield.

Yo: Espera.- Dije para mirar a la peli rosada.- Oye Louise ¿este nombre no es el mismo que el de Zanac-san de la tienda de ropa a la que me llevaste antes?

Louise: Eh….-Exclamo y se acercó a leer lo que decía la misión donde vio el nombre.- Si, no hay duda. Está hablando del mismo Zanac que conozco.

Con eso, pensé que no sería mala idea aceptar la misión, pues es de un conocido de confianza y me gire a mirar a Linze.

Yo: ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a esa capital desde aquí?

Linze: Hm… alrededor de cinco días en carruaje, ¿supongo?- Respondió y yo puse una cara amargada.

Eso estaba muy lejos…. La misión estaba buscando ser mi primer viaje largo desde que llegué a este mundo. Pero bueno, siempre tenía la opción de usar **[Gate]** para el viaje de regreso, lo cual no era tan malo. Además, si visitaba la capital incluso una vez, podría volver allí en cualquier momento que quisiera gracias a este práctico hechizo. Tuve la sensación de que sería un activo para el futuro.

Yo: Bien, entonces vayamos por esto. Además, Louise y yo conocemos al tipo que hizo la solicitud.

Elze: ¿Es así? Lo tomaremos entonces.- Dijo para arrancar el anuncio de la solicitud del tablón y se lo llevó a la recepcionista. Cuando regresó, nos dijo que escucharíamos los detalles de la solicitud cuando fuéramos a conocer a la persona que lo solicitó.

Yo: (Parece que volveré a encontrarme con él después de todo.)- Pensé y todos salimos del gremio.

Caminamos por un rato hasta que llegamos a su tienda y como ahora era capaz de leer mejor su idioma, me fije en el nombre de la tienda que decía «Rey De La Moda Zanac». Se me callo una gota de sudor por el nombre… necesitan uno mejor y no tan obvio.

Entramos en la tienda donde nos encontramos con una persona que conocemos.

Zanac: ¡Ah, hola otra vez! Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado, señorita Louise y Yuuto-kun?- Dijo amigablemente.

Louise: Hemos estado bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa y tono neutral.

En eso comenzamos a contarle que estábamos aquí en respuesta a su solicitud en el gremio, nos llevó a una habitación en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Zanac: Para este trabajo, quisiera que ustedes entregaran una carta al vizconde Swordrick en la capital. Si mencionas mi nombre, él debe saber de qué se trata. También quiero que vuelvas con una respuesta del vizconde.

Yo: ¿Es una cuestión urgente?- Pregunte y el negó con la cabeza.

Zanac: No lo llamaría urgente, pero sería problemático si lo dejan durante demasiado tiempo.- Dijo eso, luego sacó la carta de un pequeño tubo y la colocó sobre la mesa. Estaba sellada con cera y llevaba una insignia.- También, aquí están sus gastos para el viaje. Podría haber incluido un poco de más, pero no tienes que devolver lo que sobre. ¡Puedes usar el cambio que sobre para hacer turismo por la capital, si quieres!

Todos: Muchas gracias.

Agradecimos y al recibir la carta y el dinero para nuestros gastos de viaje, empezamos a prepararnos. Conseguimos un carruaje, Linze salió a comprar comida, Elze regresó a la posada para recuperar cualquier artículo que pudiéramos necesitar en el camino, mande a ambos nobles a la academia para que informaran sobre su ausencia por una misión.

Cuando regresaron, Teo traía consigo una mochila llena, con lo que suponía, articulas que le servirían para el viaje. Mientras que con Louise, ella saco una enorme maleta, por lo que decidí guardarlo dentro de mi dimensión de bolsillo. Ryuzu solo trajo consigo una pequeña mochila con un par de cosas… la diferencia entre estas dos chicas era como el cielo y la tierra.

Una hora más tarde, nuestros preparativos estaban completos, así que partimos hacia la capital.

* * *

-Horas después-

Estábamos montando un carruaje de alquiler, pero era realmente más como un carro que cualquier otra cosa, ya que ni siquiera tenía un techo. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que caminar durante todo el camino. Aunque claro, podría llegar más rápido con mi Machine Builder, pero eso quitaría la magia del viaje y eso es algo que aprendí al ir de un lado a otro en mis viajes de estudios a otros países. No hay nada mejor que un buen viaje disfrutando del paisaje.

No podía controlar los caballos en absoluto, pero afortunadamente las gemelas eran expertas. Me dijeron que habían estado alrededor de caballos desde muy jóvenes porque uno de sus parientes era dueño de una granja.

Eran realmente buenas, pero Teo y Louise no se quedaban atrás. Parecía que el peli platino era mejor montando un solo caballo, pues lo aprendió para pelear encima de ellos. Mientras que Louise solo le enseñaron lo básico y tenía bastante experiencia, por lo que no tenía problemas. Por otra parte, Ryuzu también era experta en el asunto, pues parece que fue configurada con varias habilidades y entre ellas esta montar a caballo y el cómo manejarlos.

Como resultado, los cinco se turnaban para sentarse en el asiento del conductor y yo solo me quedaba en el carro, dejando que me sacudieran todo el tiempo. Me sentía mal por no poder ayudar ahí delante, pero vería luego como pagarles.

El viaje fue sin problemas a lo largo de la carretera principal y a veces intercambiamos bromas con otros carruajes que pasaban. Otras veces nos encontrábamos con bestias salvajes, pero fácilmente las derrotamos y les quitamos sus [Núcleos]

Dejamos atrás la ciudad de [Reflet] y pasamos directamente por la siguiente ciudad, un lugar llamado [Nolan]. Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a la ciudad de [Amanesque], llegando allí justo antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse. Por lo tanto deberíamos buscar una buena posada para pasar la noche.

 **(NT: La ciudad en la que se hospeda nuestro protagonista se llama Reflet.)**

Sin embargo, tuvimos algunos problemas pues una cierta peli rosada era muy exigente y no se quedaría en ninguna parte a no ser que tengan colchón, almohadas con plumas de ganso, frazadas de tela y entre otras cosas…. Que exigente.

Tratamos de convencerla, pero es muy testaruda. En eso se me ocurrió algo que podría solucionar esto.

Con mi hechizo **[Gate]** puedo abrir portales a lugares que ya conozco, por lo tanto puedo mandar a Louise a su habitación y ella podrá dormir en un mejor lugar y que ya conoce. Cuando le dije mi idea, ella ni lo pensó dos veces para aceptar.

En eso pensé si algunos de los presentes le gustaría que hiciera lo mismo, pero se negaron. Dijeron que una de las cosas buenas de un viaje es visitar tiendas desconocidas en pueblos desconocidos antes de pasar la noche en una posada desconocida.

Estuve de acuerdo, pues también me emocionaba un poco el conocer tiendas y lugares desconocidos. Se sentía como una aventura, pero eso sí, yo siempre revisaba de antemano los hoteles en que me quedaba pues ni loco me quedaría en un lugar con mala fama en el que me pudieran asaltar o robar mis pertenencias.

Continuando en donde estábamos, con eso resuelto, fuimos y encontramos una posada antes de que el sol bajara completamente. Aprovechamos la oportunidad de alojarnos en un lugar de clase un poco más alta que la Luna Plateada. Las chicas tomaron una habitación doble para ellas y Ryuzu, aunque esta dijo que quería estar en mi misma habitación, pero le ordene quedarse con las gemelas. Mientras que Teo y yo también tomamos una habitación doble para compartir.

Con nuestro alojamiento resuelto, resguardamos nuestro carro y salimos a cenar. El hombre de la posada nos había dicho que hacían fideos geniales alrededor de esta zona. Me preguntaba si sirven ramen en algún lugar…

Realmente extraño comer un buen plato de ramen, ya que antes de ser invocado, quería encontrar rápidamente un alojamiento para ir a un buen puesto de fideos y comer un plato de estos. Tuve suerte que este acontecimiento me haya quitado el plan de la cabeza o si no estaría toda esa noche con el estómago rugiendo.

Justo cuando estábamos buscando un buen lugar para comer, nos dimos cuenta de una pelea que tenía lugar cerca. Un grupo de espectadores se había reunido alrededor, por lo que parecía que había bastante el alboroto.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa?- Dije mientras me acercaba.

Nos llamó la atención todo ese ruido, así que decidimos ir a verlo. Nos abrimos camino entre la multitud para encontrar la fuente de la conmoción. Lo que encontramos fue una chica de aspecto extranjero rodeada de varios hombres.

Elze: Esa chica…lleva una ropa bastante extraña.

Louise: Sin duda, que rayos pasa con esa vestimenta.

Yo: ¡Ella es una samurái!- Grite al identificar su atuendo.

La chica llevaba un kimono de color rosa brillante con un hakama azul oscuro, calcetines de punta blanca y un par de sandalias con correas geta negras. Un par de hojas de daisho colgaban de su cintura. Su largo cabello negro y fluyente estaba atado a una cola de caballo y estaba cortado con una franja recta que se nivelaba justo encima de sus cejas. Su cola de caballo también fue cortada recta a través de su final, terminando justo por encima de sus hombros. La simple y pequeña horquilla que llevaba le quedaba bien.

Había dicho que era una samurái, pero realmente se parecía un poco al personaje principal de Haikara-san, ese shoujo manga sobre Japón en la década de 1920. Sin embargo, definitivamente se parecía a un samurái en un nivel básico. Ahora si tenía comprobado que ellos existían en este mundo, pues Julius-san tenía un maestro samurái, pero aun no me encontraba tan seguro… hasta ahora.

Me fije bien en la situación y vi a alrededor de diez hombres rodearon a la chica samurái, cada uno con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos. Algunos ya habían sacado sus espadas y cuchillos.

Rufián X: ¡Estamos aquí para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento por ese incidente de hace poco, mocosa!- Grito uno de ellos completamente enojado.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir? No recuerdo nada de eso-degozaru.- Dijo con un tono tranquilo, esta es mi segunda vez escuchando a alguien decir "degozaru"

Rufián X: ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! ¡No creas que puedes salvarte con eso después de hacer un numerito con nuestros amigos!- Grito otro y en eso ella da un golpecito con su puño a su palma como un martillo en señal que acaba de recordar.

¿?: Aah, ustedes deben ser los compañeros de esos rufianes que entregué a la guardia de la ciudad hoy temprano. Ese incidente fue enteramente su culpa-degozaru. De hecho, no deberían haber estado andando borrachos utilizando la violencia en medio del día.

Rufián X: ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Atrápenla!- Ordeno y los hombres cargaron a la vez, como si sus palabras fueran la señal que esperaban.

La chica samurái esquivó con agilidad cada uno de sus ataques antes de agarrar a uno de los hombres por el brazo, girándolo y tirándolo. El hombre se desmayó en agonía mientras su espalda se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Se movió junto a su siguiente oponente, rompiendo su postura, y luego tirándolo…

Yo: (¿Eso era…Aikido? ¿O tal vez Jujitsu?)- Me pregunte viendo sus técnicas y puedo decir que las similitudes entre Ishen y Japón cada vez aumentan más.

La chica arrojó a un segundo hombre, luego un tercero, y luego se tambaleó un poco. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto algo lentos.

Viendo una oportunidad, un hombre se le acercó por detrás para atacarla con su espada. ¡Cuidado!

Yo: _¡Aparece, Arena! Tormenta de Arena Obstructiva:_ **[¡Blind Sand!]** \- Exclame mientras alzaba mi mano.

Lancé un encantamiento de forma reflexiva y canalicé mi hechizo. En eso arena se había acumulado en mi mano y cuando la lanza, atrapo a uno de ellos y una cadena de arena se puso en los ojos del atacante.

Rufián X: ¡Augh, mis ojos…!- Gritó mientras trataba de quitarse la cadena de arena.

Era un hechizo sencillo que había aprendido recientemente. Lo único que hizo fue arrojar arena a los ojos del oponente. No era mucho, pero si se sabe cómo usar puede darte mucha ventaja en una pelea.

Mientras el hombre con la espada estaba cegado, lo golpeé con una patada voladora. La chica samurái fue sorprendida por el repentino nuevo participante que se había unido a la pelea, pero ella parecía haber juzgado que yo no era un enemigo, por lo que volvió su atención a aquellos ante ella.

Elze: ¡Aah, enserio, ¿por qué siempre tienes que meter la nariz en los asuntos que no te conciernen?!- Comento perpleja cuando se unió a la pelea con un rápido, pero pesado puñetazo. Pero a pesar de que se quejaba, estaba sonriendo mucho.

Teo: ¡Sabia que estar en una misión contigo seria entretenido!- Dijo saltando también a la pelea y dando patadas a otros sujetos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los hombres estuvieran en el suelo… la mitad de ellos golpeados en la tierra por mi buena amiga Elze, algo que el otro amante de las peleas se quejó por haberle quitado algo de acción. Sin embargo, una mirada de ella basto para callarlo…. Ella me aterroriza a veces.

Los guardias de la ciudad finalmente llegaron, así que dejamos el resto a ellos y dejamos esa zona de la ciudad.

Llegamos a un callejón y nos pusimos a hablar con la chica samurái.

Yae: En verdad, estoy en deuda con ustedes. Mi nombre es Kokonoe Yae. Ah, Yae es mi nombre y Kokonoe es mi apellido-degozaru.

La chica samurái, Kokonoe Yae, se presentó e inclinó la cabeza profundamente. Su auto-presentación me dio una sensación de déjà vu.

Louise: Oh, ¿eres de Ishen?- Pregunto mi ama y ella sonrió.

Yae: De hecho lo soy. He venido aquí desde Oedo-degozaru.

Yo: (Espera… ella dijo ¿Oedo?)- Pensé impactado, ya que ese era el viejo nombre de Tokio ¿Ishen es así de similar a Japón?

Elze: Bueno, mucho gusto. Yo soy Elze Silhoueska y ella es mi hermana menor Linze.- Se presentó y la hermana menor hizo una leve reverencia.

Linze: Mucho gusto.- Dijo con tono amable.

Teo: Sigo yo.- Menciono para dar un paso adelante.- Soy Theobald von Ross, puedes tratarme con tranquilidad por lo que espero que no me comienzos a hablar con tanto formalismo, pues no es lo mío.

Yae pareció sorprenderse un poco al estar frente a un noble, pero parece que fue capaz de controlarse. En eso la peli rosa dio un paso adelante.

Louise: Yo soy Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Así que trátame con el respeto merecido.- Dijo con superioridad y la chica asintió.

Ryuzu: Yo soy Ryuzu y soy la sirvienta de Yuuto-sama.- Se presentó formalmente, le había dicho antes que debía controlar su lenguaje con otros y tratar de no hacer enojar a nadie.

Yo: Y bueno, yo soy Yatagami Yuuto. Yuuto es mi nombre y Yatagami es mi apellido.- Me presente y en eso la chica se le iluminaron los ojos mientras juntaba las manos.

Yae: ¡Ooh! Yuuto-dono, ¡¿tú también eres de Ishen-degozaruka?!- Dijo con emoción.

Yo: Lo siento, pero no soy un residente de allí. Mi país tiene costumbres similares a la tuya.- Explique.

Yae: Ya veo.- Dijo un poco decepcionada.

Yo: Pero cambiando el tema… parecías un poco inestable en tus pies en esa pelea de antes. No estás herida en ninguna parte, ¿verdad?- Pregunte preocupado.

Teo: Es verdad, yo también lo note. Estabas bastante bien hasta que de repente detuviste tus movimientos de forma brusca.- Dijo analíticamente como el guerrero experimentado que es.

Yae: No, estoy ilesa-degozaru. Sin embargo… tanto como me avergüenza admitir, he dejado caer mis fondos para el viaje. Por lo tanto…

*Grrrrooowwwwllll*

Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Yae dejó escapar un ruido masivo. Su rostro se volvió rojo remolacha casi de inmediato y ella con vergüenza encogió sus hombros.

Y así, la samurái hambrienta se unió a nuestro grupo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Habíamos ido a buscar un lugar para comer, ya que ese era nuestro plan antes de encontrarnos con la samurai y decidimos tomar a Yae junto con nosotros. Ella respondió diciendo algo acerca de no querer aprovecharse de la bondad de la gente, así que ni siquiera tenía la idea de aceptar nuestra oferta.

Yo: Bien, entonces, cuéntanos historias sobre Ishen. A cambio, te trataremos con comida. Esto no es caridad, sino dar y recibir.- Proclamé.

Ella dijo que era aceptable, y procedió a pedir algo… fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Teo: Ya veo. Entonces, Yae, ¿estás en el camino del guerrero para ser más fuerte?- Dijo con mucho interés.

Yae: Sí… *masticar*… degozaru. Mi familia ha sido una familia guerrera por generaciones-degozaru. Mi hermano mayor heredará la casa, y así, me he ido en un viaje para mejorar mis habilidades-degozaruna.

Elze: Whoa, suena duro. Quieres mucho a tu familia, ¿eh?-Comento mirando a Yae, claramente impresionada por la chica que comía ruidosamente los pinchos de carne.

Yo estaba bastante indiferente al oír su historia; ¡Sólo deseaba que ella o hablara o comiera, elegir uno y hacer el otro más tarde!

Yo: Entonces, Yae, ¿tienes un plan de batalla para el futuro? Como, ¿hay algún lugar en particular al que te dirijas?- Pregunto interesado y tratando de no prestar atención a su formad e comer.

Yae: Hay alguien… en la capital de este país… que hizo mucho para ayudar a mi padre en el pasado. Yo estaba considerando… ir a conocer a esta persona-degozaru.- Respondió a mi pregunta entre varias pausas mientras ella sorbía de su cuenco lo que parecía ser udon kitsune.

Oh, vamos chica, ¿nunca nadie te enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena?

Elze: Bueno, ¿no es una coincidencia? En realidad estamos rumbo a la capital por una solicitud. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Todavía debe haber espacio para uno más en el carro. Eso sería más fácil para ti también, ¿verdad, Yae?- Propuso su idea.

Yae: ¿Hablas, en serio? No podría pedir una oferta más atractiva-degozaru… Sin embargo, ¿estás bien, con alguien como yo?- Respondió a la sugerencia de Elze mientras sus mejillas estaban rellenas con algo parecido a takoyaki.

Espera un momento…. ¡¿Exactamente cuánto había comido esta chica hasta ahora?!

Elze: No les importa, ¿verdad?- Pregunto mirándonos.

Teo: Por mi ningún problema, además tengo interés en ver que tan fuerte es.

Louise: Tampoco tengo inconvenientes, pero podría ella por lo menos controlar la forma en que come.- Dijo un poco molesta por los hábitos de la chica… Así que no era el único en pensar de ese modo ¿eh?

Ryuzu: Yo estoy de acuerdo si Yuuto-sama lo está.- Dijo para mirarme.

Yo: ¿Yo? Realmente no me importa, pero….- A parte de la peli rosada, parecía ser el único presente que estaba preocupado de que el costo promedio de nuestras comidas saltara exponencialmente con esta chica a cuestas.

Yae parecía estar satisfecha por el momento, habiendo devorado siete rebanadas de pan, pinchos de carne, yakitori, kitsune udon, takoyaki, pescado a la parrilla, un sándwich y carne de res, así que nos encargamos de la factura y salimos de la tienda. Maldita sea… Nunca he aceptado esto en nuestro presupuesto de viaje….

En el camino de regreso, decidimos reunirnos de nuevo al día siguiente justo antes de salir. Justo cuando las gemelas y yo estábamos a punto de regresar a la posada, algo cruzó mi mente. Le pregunté a Yae una última cosa antes de separarnos.

Yo: Yae. ¿Dónde has reservado para pasar la noche?

Yae: Oh, bueno, yo estaba pensando en dormir afuera-degozaru…- Respondió con calma.

Por supuesto que lo era. La chica no tenía ni un centavo a su nombre.

Elze: Dormir al aire libre, ¿en serio…? Mira, ven a quedarte en la misma posada que nosotros. Te prestaremos el dinero, nos lo devolverás más tarde.

Linze: Es peligroso dormir afuera sola….- Murmuró humildemente.

Yae: No, en absoluto, no podría ponerme más en deuda-degozaru.- Dijo respetuosamente.

Todo, hasta su carácter excesivamente cortés, la hizo parecer más y más como alguien que realmente había venido de Japón. Incluso si intentamos darle el dinero para la posada, ella se negaría a tomarlo. Tuve que llegar a una solución… Una idea de repente se apareció en mi cabeza mientras pensaba en la situación.

Yo: Yae, ¿considerarías venderme esa horquilla?

Yae: ¿Mi… horquilla-degozaruka?-Pregunto y tomó su horquilla en la mano. Tenía un patrón con manchas amarillas y marrones.

Yo: Esa es una horquilla bekko, ¿verdad? Realmente he querido una por bastante tiempo. Creo que sería un buen regalo para alguien a quien debo mucho.- Comente y los otros vieron confuso.

Louise: ¿Bekko? ¿Qué es eso?- Ella intervino, aparentemente buscando una explicación de mí sobre la palabra desconocida al igual que las gemelas.

Yo: Es un accesorio hecho de una concha de tortuga. Son cosas muy valiosas de dónde vengo.- Explique, ya que sabía que eran objetos muy caros en el pasado en mi país.

Por supuesto, la parte acerca de mí habiendo querido uno por un largo tiempo era totalmente mentira. Era sólo una excusa para que pudiera conseguir que esta chica aceptara algo de dinero. Teo, Ryuzu, Elze y Linze se dieron cuenta rápidamente, y decidieron que sería mejor seguirme el juego.

Yae: Si realmente quieres una baratija humilde como esta, entonces no me importa-degozaru….

Yo: ¡Muy bien, es un trato! Aquí, lo compraré ahora.

Ella me pasó la horquilla bekko, y a cambio tomé una moneda de oro de mi cartera y la obligué a cogerla.

Yae: ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo aceptar tanto por esto-degozaru!- Grito pasmada por la moneda que ahora tenía en mano, pero en eso Elze la tomo de los hombros.

Elze: Está bien, está bien. Mira, Yuuto lleva mucho tiempo buscando una de esas cosas, ¿sabes? Eso es probablemente lo mucho que vale para él. Ahora vamos, vamos a llevarte a esa posada.

Yae: No, espe…. ¿¡Elze-dono!?- Grito mientras era arrastrada por la gemela mayor.

Mientras sus figuras se iban alejando poco a poco, Linze se acercó para hablar conmigo.

Linze: ¿Es verdaderamente tan valiosa esa horquilla?

Yo: ¿Quién sabe? Si es genuino, entonces sería muy valioso de dónde vengo, pero no soy un verdadero experto en los precios de la joyería.- Comente y todos me vieron pasmados.

Louise: ¿¡No sabes su valor, pero pagaste una moneda de oro por ello!?- Grito enfadada por mi malgasto en dinero.

Yo: Bueno, parece bastante bien hecho. Incluso si no sé su precio, estoy seguro que valdría lo justo. Por lo menos, no me siento como si hubiera hecho un mal trato, ¿verdad?- Sonreí antes de meter la horquilla en mi bolsillo.

Teo: Je… realmente eres un sujeto amable.

Ryuzu: Mi amo es excesivamente bueno con los demás, por una parte me molesta el malgasto de dinero por algo tan insignificante, pero también contenta por su buena acción.-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Solo sonreí un poco por los comentarios y luego los volvimos a la posada.

Yae fue capaz de reservar una habitación doble para la noche la cual compartiría con Ryuzu para no incomodar a las gemelas. Yae conseguiría una buena noche de sueño y se uniría a nuestro equipo del carruaje al día siguiente.

* * *

-Día siguiente-

Salimos de [Amanesque] y nos dirigimos aún más hacia el norte. El país en el que estábamos era el [Reino de Belfast], situado en la parte occidental del continente. Era también uno de los países más grande entre los países que ocupaban esa área. Quizás por eso, no tardamos mucho en salir de la ciudad para que todos los edificios desaparecieran completamente fuera de nuestra vista. Luego no había nada más que montañas y bosques en el horizonte. Tal vez la población no era lo suficientemente grande como para llenar la gran abundante tierra.

Nos topamos con alrededor de una persona o carro sólo una vez cada par de horas, y a veces ni siquiera encontramos a nadie en el transcurso de un día entero. Supuestamente eso cambiaría cuando nos acercáramos a la capital.

Calenté mi asiento en el vagón como de costumbre, a veces echando una ojeada a Yae, que estaba en el asiento del conductor. Ella también era buena con los caballos, así que los 6 habían decidido tomar turnos para sujetar las riendas.

Me sentí casi avergonzado por mi falta de experiencia. Estaba empezando a entender los sentimientos de aquellas personas que siempre se iban a calentar*el carro. **(NT: O sea a no hacer nada.)**

Como para compensar eso— bueno, en parte, en cualquier caso— me senté en la parte de atrás y me concentre en mis estudios sobre magia. De mis lecciones con los chicos, había salido a la luz que yo era capaz de utilizar varios tipos de hechizos que encajan bajo la categoría Nulo, es decir, la magia sin elemento.

Nuestra primera pista vino cuando intenté imitar el hechizo **[Boost]** que Elze usó, y lo active sin ningún problema. Además de que lo use para mi pelea con el ex-conde Mott, lo cual me resulto útil.

Más tarde, oí más sobre un hechizo llamado **[Power Rise]** de un compañero aventurero del gremio que podía usarlo, y fue sin problemas cuando lo probé.

En pocas palabras, lo que eso significaba era que mientras conociera el nombre del hechizo y su efecto, podría usar casi cualquier tipo de magia no elemental. Todos pasaron mucho tiempo pasmados por cualquiera de mis habilidades, así que lo trataron como uno de mis rasgos a este punto. Bueno lo que sea. Fue bastante práctico, así que no tuve quejas. Gracias Dios.

Sin embargo, hubo algunos problemas. La magia nula o no elemental, era magia casi totalmente personal. Básicamente, cada hechizo individual podría fácilmente ser algo que nadie, solo los propios usuarios, habían oído hablar.

En ese sentido, era como su carta del triunfo. Obviamente había personas que querían mantener algo así escondido, de lo contrario la gente sería capaz de darse cuenta de ello por adelantado. Por otra parte, había personas como el aventurero que me enseñó sobre el hechizo **[Power Rise]** , personas que supusieron que otros no podrían imitarlo de todos modos, así que no había ningún daño en decírselo a la gente. Perdón por robar tu hechizo, chico del **[Power Rise]**.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su rareza, había un montón de hechizos Nulos que eran muy ampliamente conocidos. Había comprado libros sobre hechizos no elementales grabados a lo largo de la historia, y me propuse estudiarlos para tratar de adquirir tantos como pudiera.

Ahora, el siguiente problema. Había demasiados. Incluso los hechizos no elementales conocidos eran suficientes para llenar una guía telefónica.

Debido a que la mayoría de los hechizos no elementales eran magia personal, había todo tipo de hechizos con uso extremadamente limitado. Magia para mantener los palos de incienso quemando más tiempo; Magia para hacer que el color del té parezca más atractivo; Magia para suavizar la superficie de la madera astillada… La lista seguía y seguía, y esos tipos de hechizos mundanos constituían la mayoría de ellos.

Además, había un montón de hechizos que tenían efectos similares. Incluso **[Power Rise]** y **[Boost]** se superponían un poco. Ambos eran hechizos utilizados para fortalecer físicamente al usuario después de todo. Sin embargo, [Boost] era más fácil de usar, ya que también tenía efectos como aumentar la capacidad de salto u otorgar niveles extremos de poder en los ataques físicos. Sin embargo, **[Power Rise]** daba mayor poder en los golpes que el otro hechizo, por lo que el uso de ambos dependería de mi situación.

Dado que no tenía forma de saber qué hechizos serían de utilidad en cada situación, pensé que acabaría de revisarlas todas una por una. Pero incluso si Dios había mejorado mi memoria y era todo un genio con memoria fotográfica, no es conveniente memorizar un libro completo de hechizos. Por lo que era mejor buscar los que me resultaran más convenientes.

Mirar a través de esa guía telefónica delante de mí para buscar hechizos que parecieran útiles era un dolor en el cuello. Era como buscar agujas en un pajar. ¡Era aburrido! Entonces otra vez… no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Estaba revisando el libro cuando un hechizo en particular se destacó. Oho…

Yo: Un hechizo que permite al lanzador recuperar objetos pequeños desde lejos, eh… Me pregunto si puedo usar este.- Dije en voz alta y los que estuvieron cerca de mí me vieron.

Linze: ¿Por qué no probarlo?

Teo: Si, además no pierdes nada por intentar.

Ambos comentaron y yo acento. En eso me concentre e imagine la forma de uso del hechizo.

Yo: **[¡Apport!]** \- Exclamé. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada.- ¿Huh? Qué raro, definitivamente sentía la sensación de que algo se atraía hacia mí…

Elze: ¿Qué intentabas agarrar?- llamó cuando notó que el hechizo no había sido activado correctamente.

Yo: La katana de Yae. Pensé en hacerle una pequeña broma y darle un susto.- Respondí mirando las espadas de la conductora.

Ryuzu: ¿Tal vez era demasiado grande? Después de todo aquí dice que sólo funciona en pequeños artículos.

Yo: Oh, creo que no tome en cuenta ese punto.- Comente y traté una vez más con una imagen más clara en mente y otro objeto que quería tomar.- **[¡Apport!]**

Yae: ¡¿Fwah?!- Oí su voz sobresaltada de la chica que venía del asiento del conductor.

Louise: ¿Qué tomaste?- Pregunto y en eso le mostré lo que tenía sujetando.

En mi mano estaba la cuerda que había estado usando para atarse el pelo.

Linze: Parece que funcionó. Podría ser un hechizo bastante conveniente, pero… también es algo bastante temible.- Advirtió.

Yo: ¿Qué tiene de temible que yo use este hechizo? Yo lo veo conveniente.-Dije con inocencia.

Louise: Quiero decir, agarra cosas sin dejar huella. Con una habilidad como esa, alguien podría robar todo lo que quisiera.-Dijo mi ama y yo abrí los ojos.

Yo: Ya veo… En realidad da un poco de miedo, ¿eh? Podrías usar este poder para robar todo el dinero y las joyas que quisieras y nadie lo notaria hasta que sea muy tarde.-Dije imaginando la situación.

Elze: No te atrevas a usarlo para eso.

Linze: Por favor, no lo uses para eso…

Louise: Ni se te ocurra usarlo para eso.

Dijeron las tres con ojos despreciativos. ¡Qué acusación más grosera!

Yo: ¡No sean ridículas, nunca haría eso! Oh….- En eso se me ocurrió algo.-Pero… me pregunto si la ropa interior es un objetivo válido para este hechizo….

Ante eso, Elze y Linze se pusieron en posición vertical y se alejaron un poco más de mí.

Yo: ¡Oh, vamos, era una broma!- Grite al ver la poca confianza que me tenían.

Ryuzu: Amo, si desea ropa interior, yo puedo entregarle la mía en cualquier momento que quiera y hasta puedo satisfacer sus deseos carnales.- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos bajo su falda y yo me sonroje.

Louise: ¡Perro pervertido! ¡Si haces eso te lanzare de un acantilado después de castigarte!

Yo: ¡Puedes calmarte! ¡Solo quería bromear un poco y Ryuzu, saca tus manos de ahí que no voy a hacer nada de eso!- Grite tratando de salvarme y vi a mi sirvienta obedecer mi orden, pero con una expresión de decepción.

Yae: Uhm… mi pelo está volando por todas partes con este viento ahora mismo-degozaru…" Yae volvió hacia mí, muy claramente pidiéndome que le devolviera su cinta para poder atarse el pelo.

Whoops, se me olvidó eso por un segundo.

Linze tomo la cinta que le había quitado a la chica samurái y se la ato, mientras tanto trata de calmar a Louise que seguía gritándome. Pero en otro lado….

Teo: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! ¡Hice bien en venir con ustedes, no recuerdo la última vez que disfrute tanto un viaje! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Esto sería todo un viaje típico cuando se trata de este grupo… ¿Mi cordura soportara todo este caos?

* * *

-Días después-

Habíamos pasado por varias pequeñas ciudades desde entonces, y en poco tiempo habían transcurrido tres días desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje.

Confirme en mi mapa que estábamos a poco más de la mitad de camino de nuestro destino. Parecía que más personas y carros habían estado pasando recientemente.

En cuanto a mí, yo había estado continuando mi concurso de miradas con la guía telefónica de hechizos. A través de mis esfuerzos, había logrado dominar dos nuevos hechizos interesantes. Uno que reduce drásticamente los efectos de la fricción contra el suelo durante un corto período de tiempo, y uno que amplía los sentidos del usuario para cubrir una gama mucho más amplia de detección.

Lo mejor sobre el hechizo que amplia mis sentidos era que si realmente me enfocaba, podía darme cuenta de eventos específicos que ocurrían a un kilómetro de donde yo estaba.

Ahora, antes de hablar de los peligros de este hechizo, sólo lo decidí aprender porque sentía que la capacidad de ver, oír e investigar las cosas sin tener que ir directamente allí era obviamente útil. Además que me permitirá pelear de mejor manera al sentir cualquier cosa, como un ataque por la espalda o escuchar planes de ataque.

Las chicas, sin embargo, exigieron violentamente que jurara nunca usarlo para espiar a mujeres. ¿Por qué clase de persona me veían…?

Estaba probando los efectos de ese hechizo, **[Long Sense]** , confirmando todo dentro de un kilómetro cuando noté algo extraño.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- Se acercó a mí con un tono preocupado al notar mi cambio de expresión.

Teo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas sintiendo algo?- Me pregunto y yo asentí.

Yo: Estoy oliendo algo. Esto es… ¿El olor a Hierro…? No… ¡Es el olor de la sangre!- Grite y todos se exaltaron ante lo que dije.

Mi intenso sentido del olfato lo tomó con bastante claridad. Cuando moví mi visión hacia donde venía el olor, vi un carruaje de clase alta, rodeado de hombres vestidos con armaduras completas… Parecían soldados. Ellos estaban siendo atacados por un grupo de lo que sólo podía describir como Hombres-Lagarto llevando armaduras de cuero y por sujetos encapuchados que parecían se bandidos.

La mitad de los soldados ya estaban cortados y tumbados en el suelo. El resto luchó por proteger el carruaje de los agresores, que marchaban hacia él, claramente armados con lanzas y espadas curvas.

Yo: ¡Yae! ¡Hay gente que está siendo atacada por bandidos y monstruos! ¡Máxima velocidad hacia delante!- Grite yendo junto al conductor.

Yae: ¡Ah…! ¡Entendido-degozaru!- Yae azotó a los caballos y aceleramos.

Mantuve mi visión unida a esa zona mientras nos acercábamos, para poder vigilar la situación. Los Hombres-Lagarto atravesaron a los soldados uno por uno. Parecía haber un anciano herido y una niña dentro del carruaje. ¿Podríamos llegar a tiempo…? ¡Ahí están…!

Linze: _¡Aparece, Fuego! ¡Espiral Giratoria_ : **[Fire Storm]**!- Exclamo y lanzó un hechizo de fuego desde el interior del carro.

A decenas de metros de distancia, un tornado de fuego estalló en el centro de la manada de Hombres-Lagarto y los bandidos.

Con eso como nuestra señal, saltamos del carro pasando junto a los monstruos. Primero fue Teo, luego Elze, seguida por mí junto a Ryuzu, con Yae en la parte trasera. Dejamos las riendas en las manos de Linze y Louise se quedó para dar apoyo desde atrás.

Bandido X: ¡Mátenlos!- Ordeno uno de los hombres que no fue atacado por el hechizo de Linze.

Un solo Hombre-Lagarto se dio la vuelta, lanzándose directamente hacia mí. Concentré mi energía para lanzar uno de los nuevos hechizos que acababa de aprender.

Yo: **[¡Slip!]**

Toda la fricción entre los pies del Hombre-Lagarto y el suelo se desvaneció en un instante, lo que le hizo hacer una voltereta hacia atrás tan ridícula que incluso habría sido descartada de un espectáculo de comedia.

Yo: ¡Hora de despertar Derf!- Grite sacando a mi compañero de mi espalda.

Derf: **Mgh, mgh~… ¿Eh…? Oh~, con que tenemos una pelea ahora. ¡Pues vamos de una vez!** \- Dijo despertando de su largo sueño… sí que le gusta dormir.

Salte y di el golpe final al Hombre-Lagarto que hice que resbalara, luego segué a otro Hombre-Lagarto cuando saltó a atacarme.

Cerca, Elze había cogido la espada curvada de otro Hombre-Lagarto con sus guanteletes, lo cual Yae utilizó como una abertura para cortar en el flanco del monstruo. Buen trabajo en equipo.

Teo ataco a los bandidos con su espada y Ryuzu los corto con sus guadañas que tiene guardada de no sé dónde.

Mientras mi atención estaba en esa escena, una lanza de hielo pasó volando junto a mí y empaló a un Hombre-Lagarto, que había estado siguiéndome mientras estaba de espaldas y una enorme bola de fuego estampo contra un grupo de ellos que estaban bastante cerca. Eso debía significar que Linze había logrado detener a los caballos y unirse a la batalla junto a Louise, quien está demostrando los resultados de sus mejoras.

Con el flujo de la batalla a nuestro favor, cortamos a los Hombre-Lagarto uno tras otro junto a cada bandido que encontrábamos, pero ellos comenzaron a ponerse detrás de los lagartos para usarlos como escudo.

Aun así, había algo extraño en toda esta situación… Había demasiados enemigos en el mismo lugar, ¿no? Ya habíamos cortado una gran cantidad de ellos. Los Hombres-Lagarto por sí solos no eran monstruos particularmente fuertes, pero era una molestia tratar de lidiar con tantos a la vez.

Seguimos peleando, pero esto parecía interminable.

Elze: ¡No dejan de venir!

Yae: ¿¡Cuantos hay-degozaru!?

Derf: **¡ME ESTOY ARTANDO DE TANTO LAGARTO!**

Ambas chicas dijeron con frustración en posición de pelea y una espada irritada… cielos, que actitud.

Teo: No lo sé, pero tenemos que eliminarlos a todos si no queremos perder.- Comento y en eso me manda una mirada.- Oye Yuu, tienes alguna forma que nos permita igualar más la pelea.

Yo: Tengo una en mente.- Dije mientras me ponía mi cinturón y sacaba una botella morada y una amarilla.- Muy bien, comencemos con el experimento.

Empecé a agitar las botellas y las ecuaciones aparecieron, sorprendiendo a Ryuzu y a Yae que no me han visto hacer esto y a nuestros enemigos por el espectáculo que veían.

Deje de agitar las botellas y gire sus tapas introduciéndolas en mi cinturón.

 **Ninja! Comic!**

 **Best Match!**

Exclamo mi cinturón y empecé a girar la manilla creando los tubos para el traje hasta detenerme.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Exclame y las partes se unieron a mi mientras sonaba una música tipo rock surfeo.

 **Shinobi no Entertainer! NinninComic! Yeahhh!**

Traía ahora una nueva armadura. Esta tenía un lente en forma de estrella ninja en mi lado izquierdo del casco, una hombrera negra hasta el codo que parecía un chaleco de metal que usaban los ninjas en mi lado derecho, un ante brazo y mano derecha de color morado, un muslo y pie morado mientras que mi canilla era negra con un aspecto de malla metálica en la pierna derecha mientras que en mi cintura izquierda tenía una especia de protección metálica que so sobreponía sobre la otra; y finalmente en la sección del pecho tenía dos partes morada, pero en la parte del cuello tiene la forma de un triángulo invertido de color gris con aspecto de chaleco metálico pareciendo la abertura de un traje mostrando bajo de este un chaleco metálico.

En el lado opuesto tenía un lente en de una hoja con una pluma de escribir sobre ella en el lado derecho del casco, una hombrera que parecía ser dos hojas sobre poniéndose una sobre la otra y un brazo amarillo con un protector de palma dorsal en forma de punta de un bolígrafo en el lado izquierdo, una parte del pectoral en diagonal mostrando cuatro dibujos y una pierna izquierda de color amarilla al igual que el resto del lado.

Esta era la forma NinninComic de Build, que posee gran agilidad y velocidad junto a técnicas variadas.

Esto sorprendió a las dos nuevas integrantes que no me habían visto y atónitos a los bandidos y guardias presentes.

Yae: Qu… qu…qu….-La chica tartamudeaba con la boca abierta.

Ryuzu: Con que esa es una de las formas de la armadura que conto ¿eh?- Comento un tanto fascinada.

No tome atención ante sus reacciones y estire mi mano. En eso, tubos salieron de mi cinturón creando una katana con cuatro paneles con un dibujo cada una y una punta que parecía ser de un bolígrafo.

Derf: **4Koma Ninpoutou!** \- Exclamo cuando se materializo.- **¡Muy bien! ¡Nuevo cuerpo, nuevo poder! ¡Hora de la exterminación!**

Yo: Realmente te hartaron tantos lagartos ¿no?- Comente con una gota de sudor y luego mire a mis objetivos para hacer mi gesto.- La fórmula de la victoria… ¡Esta decidida!

Salte hacia los hombres lagartos y comencé a cortarlos con gran velocidad, estos intentaron atacarme, pero era muy rápido y ágil por lo que era capaz de esquivarlos con facilidad.

En eso, estos me rodearon junto a los bandidos. Eran unos 8 hombres lagartos y 4 bandidos formando un círculo de 12 seres.

Bandido X: Je… ¿ahora que aras?- Dijo con superioridad.

Yo: Pues esto.- Dije para apretar el botón de la espada 4 veces.

Derf: **Kakuremi no Jutsu!** \- Exclamo mientras el cuarto dibujo se ilumino y golpee con la punta de la espada al suelo.- **Doron!**

Ante eso, un humo salió cubriéndome por un breve momento y cuando se despejo… yo ya no estaba.

Bandido X: ¿¡A-Adonde fue!?

Yo: ¡Aquí!- Dije apareciendo detrás del que grito y le di una fuerte patada haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Luego di dos cortes a cada hombre lagarto que tenía a mi lado para luego dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás y apretar el botón de la espada 3 veces.

Derf: **Fuuton no Jutsu!** \- Exclamo y yo agite mi espada.- **Tatsumaki Giri!**

En eso, un tornado del tamaño de unos 2 metros apareció y empezó a atacar a los sujetos que tenía cerca de mí. Luego di unas volteretas de espaldas para llegar con el resto del grupo y ellos me vieron sorprendidos, más que nada la chica samurái.

Teo: Bien hecho, pero… ¿Qué más puedes hacer en esa forma a parte de hacerte desaparecer y usar magia de viento?- Pregunto con curiosidad y yo me reí un poco.

Yo: Que tal esto.- Dije para apretar nuevamente el botón, pero solo una vez.

Derf: **Bunshin no Jutsu!** \- Exclamo mientras la primera imagen de la espada se ilumino.

En eso movía la espada lentamente hacia un lado y 9 esferas de energía se formaron a nuestro alrededor y cuando apreté el botón una vez más, estos dieron una pequeña explosión de huma haciendo aparecer 9 copias mías. Por lo tanto conmigo junto a ellos éramos 10 Builds los que estaban presentes.

Teo: ¡Wow, a eso llamo yo un buen truco!- Dijo mientras veía las copias.

Cada una se empezó a estirar o hacer un pequeño ejercicio de calentamiento o agitaban un poco la espada.

Derf: **Increíble, ¿ese soy yo? Sí que soy guapo.**

Derf copia X: **Y que lo digas amigo.**

Derf copia X: **¡Somos hermosos!**

Derf copia X: **Y poderosos, no olvides eso.**

Derf junto a sus copias empezaron a alagarse entre si y esto me dejo un tanto desconcertado… pero que sujeto.

Las chicas y los rufianes vieron esto con la boca abierta.

Louise: En serio, ¿Cuántas cosas puedes hacer?- Pregunto ya cansada por tantas sorpresa que daba.

Elze: Ya no sé qué decir con todo esto… solo que eres raro a ya no poder.

Linze: Así es, Onee-chan.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama tiene trucos muy interesantes y útiles.

Todas dieron sus comentarios, ya sea con cansancio o con admiración. Mientras que Yae….

Yae: ¿¡Pero que es todo esto-degozaru!?- Grito por el evento que estaba viendo.

Yo: Cálmate, luego te explicaremos esto ¿De acuerdo?- Dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombre.

Copia: Así es, por lo tanto tratemos con los sujetos que tenemos enfrente y acabemos esto de una vez.- Dijo una de mis copias poniéndose al otro lado.

Yae: D-De acuerdo-degozaru.- Dijo una tanto nerviosa mirándonos a ambos al no saber quién es el verdadero.

Yo: Bueno… con esto el número está más parejo y la pelea esta más igualada.- Comente con mi espada en mano lista para la acción.

Teo: Tú dices eso, pero los vamos a destrozar con esta ventaja.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Yo y mis copias: Oh~ si.- Dije junto a mis copias, pues ese era nuestro pensamiento en conjunto.

Elze: ¡Pues vamos!- Grito y salto al ataque.

Yo junto a mis copias, Teo, Yae y Ryuzu fuimos la seguimos. Cuando llegamos con los hombres lagartos y los bandidos, empezamos a dar cortes o golpes según nuestras armas. Las magas también proporcionaban apoyo con hechizos de larga distancia atacando a nuestros adversarios e incluso atacaban a los que estaban más atrás.

En poco tiempo dejamos en el suelo a todos los bandidos, pero los hombres lagartos seguían apareciendo…. ¿De dónde venían todos ellos?

¿? ¡Aparece, Oscuridad! ¡Busco a un guerrero con escama: **[Lizardman]!** \- Exclamo alguien.

Cuando me fije de donde venía, vi a un hombre de túnica negra escondido dentro del bosque cerca de la carretera quien estaba cantando. Cuando él terminó, varios más Hombres-Lagarto salieron arrastrándose de las sombras alrededor de sus pies. ¡¿Qué diablos era eso?!

Linze: ¡Yuuto-san, es magia de invocación! ¡Ese hombre de túnicas negras es el que invoca a todos los Hombres-Lagarto!- Linze gritó en mi dirección.

Invocándolos… Así que había estado usando magia de tipo Oscuridad. No es de extrañar que no hubiéramos sido capaces de reducir los números de los Hombres-Lagarto. Habría sido capaz de seguir llamando a los monstruos mientras su magia se extienda, qué molestia… Muy bien, entonces. Mi objetivo había sido fijado.

Yo: **[¡Slip!]** \- Exclame extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

Encapuchado: ¿¡Gah!?- Los pies del hombre de túnica volaron por debajo de él y lo arrojaron al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Se esforzó para volver a levantarse, pero se derrumbó al suelo una vez más de inmediato quedando aturdido.

Yo: Con el fuera por el momento, terminemos esto de una vez por todos.- Dije con mi espada lista.- ¡Vamos chicos!

Copias: ¡De acuerdo!- Dijeron todos en conjunto y corrimos hacia los hombres lagartos.

Empezamos a correr de un lado a otro y dando saltos confundiendo a los tipos, luego apretamos el botón de la espada 2 veces.

Derf y copias: **Katon no Jutsu!** \- Exclamaron y todos empezamos a rodearnos de fuego y atacamos.- **Kaen Giri!**

Creamos un tormento llameante para los hombres lagartos mientras atacábamos y finalmente todos explotaron dejando nada más que polvo y cadáveres de estos.

Derf: **Un trabajo bien hecho deshaciéndonos de la basura.** -Comento con alegría.

Derf copias: **¡Muy cierto!** \- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yo y copias: Realmente no les agradaban estos tipos ¿Verdad?

Derf y copias: **Así es.**

Fue raro este tipo de escena, como ahora podía ver como interactuaba con Derf como una tercera persona, pude entender lo raro que me veo cuando converso con él.

Deshice mis clones y mire a su invocador, observando que había recuperado el conocimiento y tratando de levantarse.

Encapuchado: ¡G-Grr…!- Gruño el encapuchado, pero se detuvo al ver lo que tenía a su lado.

Yae: Es suficiente-degozaru.

Teo: Es mejor que la escuches o terminaras sin cabeza.

Ambos espadachines tenían sus espadas apuntando al sujeto, por lo que este se rindió. Luego procedieron a atarlo y amordazarlo para evitar cualquier otro truco.

Yo: Parece que todo ha terminado… ¿Todo el mundo está bien?- Pregunte mientras deshacía mi armadura.

Elze: ¡Estoy genial!- Respondió de inmediato.

Linze: Yo-yo también estoy bien.- Murmuró mansamente.

Yae: Yo igual-degozaru.-Respondió guardando su espada.

Teo: ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Había pasado tiempo desde que tuve una pelea como esta!-Dijo con gran felicidad.

Ryuzu: Me encuentro en buen estado, estos seres inferiores no serían capaces de hacerme sudar ni una sola gota de sudor. Contesto con un toque malvado en su lengua.

Louise: Estoy bien, esos estúpidos lagartos no serían capaces de hacerme frente.- Dijo arrogantemente.

Ante las respuestas, me pude relajar. Lo hicimos bien, pero la gente que había sido atacada había sufrido grandes pérdidas. Uno de los soldados restantes se acercó a mí, arrastrando detrás de él su pierna.

Soldado X: Gr-Gracias… nos han salvado…

Yo: No lo menciones….-Dije deteniéndolo y mirándolo con tristeza.- ¿Cuántas son las víctimas?

Soldado X: De diez guardaespaldas… se llevaron siete…-Dijo cabizbaja para morderse los labios.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiéramos notado antes…!- El hombre tembló de frustración y apretó el puño.

Sentí lo mismo, de alguna manera. Si tan sólo hubiéramos aparecido un poco antes… pero ya no valía la pena seguir hablando de esas cosas.

¿?: ¡A-Alguien! ¿¡Hay alguien!? Abu… ¡Abu está…!

Todos volteamos a mirar el carruaje cuando inesperadamente escuchamos la voz de una chica. Llorando y gritando, una niña de cabello largo y rubio salió del carruaje. Parecía tener sólo diez años.

Corrimos hacia el carruaje y, junto a la niña vestida de blanco, yacía un anciano de cabello gris con un traje formal negro. Sangre fluía de su pecho mientras él jadeaba de dolor.

¿?: ¡Por favor salven a Abu! ¡Fue alcanzado por una flecha…!- Grito la chica, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, nos pidió ayuda.

Este anciano debe haber sido muy importante para ella. Los soldados sacaron al anciano del carruaje y lo acostaron sobre la hierba.

Yo: ¡Linze! ¡¿No puedes usar tu magia de Curación?!

Linze: N-No puedo. La flecha debe de haberse roto, y parte de ella todavía se aloja en la herida. Si yo lo sano en esta condición, la punta de flecha se quedará atascada dentro de su cuerpo… I-Incluso haciéndolo… ¡mi magia no e-es eficaz en una herida tan grave…!

Las palabras de Linze estaban atadas con disculpa y arrepentimiento.

Tan pronto como la niña escuchó lo que Linze tenía que decir, su rostro se nubló en desesperación. Agarró con fuerza la mano del anciano mientras lloraba, y parecía que nunca dejaría de llorar.

Mayordomo: Ojou-sama.

¿?: ¿Abu…? ¡Abu…!

Mayordomo: Creo que… ha llegado el momento de separarnos… Pero por favor, sepa… los días que pasé con usted… fueron unos de los más felices de mi- ghh! ¡Ack…!

¿?: ¡Abu, es suficiente!- Grito con aun más desesperación.

Maldición… el viejo estaba tosiendo y agonizando. ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiéramos hacer? Nunca había probado la principal magia de curación antes, pero había leído sobre ella en los tomos que Linze me había prestado. Yo también conocía el encantamiento. No era imposible para mí lanzarlo… probablemente.

¿Debo tomar una apuesta aquí? Pero incluso si yo lo curo, con la flecha rota todavía alojada en la herida, no se sabe lo que podría suceder. La cicatrización de la herida hasta podría hacer que la flecha se hunda más profundamente, lo que le haría perforar el corazón… Espera… si pudiera sacar la flecha… de la herida… ¡Eso es!

Yo: ¡Por favor, apártense del camino!- Dije mientras me apresuré a los soldados a un lado y me arrodillé ante el anciano.

Después de eso, rápidamente tiré una de las otras flechas hacia fuera del lado del carruaje y grabe la forma de la punta de flecha en mi memoria. Entonces, me concentré la imagen fuertemente en mi mente.

Yo: **[¡Apport!]** \- Exclame rezando por que funcionara.

En un instante, una punta de flecha empapada en sangre y agrietada estaba firmemente agarrada en mi mano.

Elze: ¡Asombroso! ¡Usaste el hechizo para recuperar la flecha!- Ella miro mi mano y casi gritó de alegría.

Teo: ¡Bien pensado, de esa forma ya podrá ser curado!- Exclamo de alegría.

Ryuzu: Pero debería apresurarse o sino tendremos un hombre muerto entre manos.- Menciono y rápidamente mire al hombre.

Yo: Lo se.- Dije para poner una mano sobre la herida.- _¡Aparece, luz! ¡Confort relajante:_ **[Cura Heal]!**

Mientras lanzaba el hechizo, la herida en el pecho del viejo comenzó suavemente a regenerarse. Era casi como ver un vídeo rebobinar por sí mismo. Continuó así hasta que la abertura dentada se cerró por completo.

Mayordomo: ¿Q-Qué es esto? El dolor… ¿está retrocediendo? Que está pasando, no… ¿no duele? No duele… ¿estoy curado?- Menciono mientras se sentaba, completamente desconcertado, pero derecho e ileso, mientras la niña lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ella gritó dejando caer innumerables lágrimas de alivio, negándose a soltar al viejo todo el tiempo. Observando la vista, todos dejamos salir nuestros propios suspiros aliviados. Nos desplomamos al suelo.

Yo: Phew…- Deje escapar un suspiro, eso fue estresante, ero estaba contento de que todo hubiera salido bien.

* * *

-30 minutos después-

Atamos y amordazamos a todos los bandidos que derrotamos. Luego ayudamos a hacer las tumbas en el bosque cercano para los siete soldados que habían muerto. No podía haberlos dejado allí, pero traerlos con nosotros tampoco era una opción.

De los tres supervivientes, el soldado más joven cavó tumbas en completo silencio. Al parecer, su hermano mayor había estado entre los que habían fallecido. Cuando terminamos de hacer las tumbas, se inclinó profundamente hacia nosotros. El anciano estaba junto a él y se inclinó también.

Mayordomo: Verdaderamente, ustedes han sido de gran ayuda para nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos empezar a pagárselos…?

Yo: Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Y lo que es más importante, he sanado tu herida, pero todavía perdiste un poco de sangre. Por lo que te recomendaría que descansaras y no sobre esforzarte.- Dije educadamente.

Quería que el buen hombre tomara las represarías correspondientes a su salud, pues me recuerda un poco a mis tíos.

¿?: ¡Gracias, Yuuto! ¡No solo has salvado a Abu, tú también me has salvado la vida junto a todos ustedes!

La pequeña rubia me lanzó palabras de gratitud como si fuera la reina del mundo. Di una sonrisa irónica y pensé que debía ser la hija de algún noble u otro.

Se notaba a leguas que el carruaje era de gran calidad. Además, había un gran número de guardaespaldas, un viejo sirviente de la familia y la niña arrogante, así que sentí que probablemente mi punto de vista no estaba lejos de la marca.

Leim: Disculpen mi tardía introducción. Mi nombre es Leim, y soy un sirviente de la noble familia Ortlinde. La joven señorita es la hija del duque, Sushie Urnea Ortlinde.- Dijo respetuosamente mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y se inclinó un poco.

Sushie: ¡Soy Sushie Urnea Ortlinde! ¡Es un placer conocerlos!-Dijo con voz energética.

Pero… ¿La hija de un duque? Supongo que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo es de la nobleza, pero una de alto grado.

Inmediatamente yo junto al peli platino, las gemelas, la chica samurái y mi ama a mi lado nos arrodillamos y le hice un gesto a Ryuzu para que nos imitara.

Louise: Perdone nuestra forma de hablar ante su presencia, no sabíamos que estábamos frente a la hija de un miembro de la familia real.- Dijo con voz de respeto sin ningún rastro de su habitual superioridad.

Según mis estudios y lo que me conto Louise, Duque es un título que, a diferencia de los otros, normalmente sólo se da a los miembros de la familia real.

Sushie: ¡Sí, ciertamente! ¡Mi padre es el Duque Alfred Urnes Ortlinde, hermano menor de Su Majestad el Rey!- Menciono y yo levante un poco mi rostro.

Yo: Umh… ¿Señorita Sushie?

Sue: Puedes llamarme Sue. No estamos en un entorno formal, así que no es necesario que se inclinen. Tampoco necesitan hablar formalmente. Como dije antes, les debo mi vida. Si es algo, yo debería ser la que incline la cabeza. Todas ustedes, por favor levántense.

Ante eso, todos nos pusimos de pie y levantaron la cabeza como Sue había ordenado. Parecía que algo de la tensión en el aire se había aliviado, pero todavía tenían expresiones rígidas en sus rostros. Sin embargo, Teo se veía calmado y ni que decir sobre Ryuzu.

Yo: Entonces, si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué hace la hija del duque en un lugar como éste?

Sue: Estábamos de regreso de la casa de la abuela… del lado de mi madre. Había un asunto que estábamos investigando. Estuvimos un mes y viajamos de regreso a la capital.

Yo: Y luego fueron atacados aquí… Realmente no suena como si fuera cualquier viejo grupo de ladrones los que los atacaron y obviamente estaban bien preparados.

No podía imaginar a ladrones atacando con magia de Invocación. Además, los bandidos atacaron con muchos Hombres-Lagarto, eso no era algo que bandidos comunes harían. Era más lógico asumir que el asaltante sabía que la hija del duque estaba en este carruaje en específico. En ese caso, su motivo era probablemente asesinato o secuestro…

Elze: Por lo que escuchamos de ellos, les pagaron por hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabían quién les contrato.- Dijo con enojo y apretando los puños.

Sue: Entiendo. Qué mala suerte.

Teo: Pero logramos que nos dijeran que ellos debían asegurarse de llevarse a la hija del Duque con vida, aunque no les dijeron la razón.- Completo.

Yo: ¿Están seguros que no saben nada más?

Ryuzu: Muy seguros Yuuto-sama, me asegure de que no mintieran y el que lo hizo pago las consecuencias.- Dijo con voz calmada y Teo se estremeció.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa Teo?- Pregunte y él se me acerco para decirme algo en la oreja.- _Oh, kami._ \- Dije totalmente pálido.

Lo único que podía informar sobre eso, es que uno de ellos dejo de ser un hombre… para siempre.

Louise: Bueno, dejando esto a un lado. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.

Yo: Es verdad.- Respondí ya más calmado y mire a la pequeña rubia.-Pues entonces, Sushi…er, Sue. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Leim: En cuanto a eso….- Habló en tono de disculpa.- Más de la mitad de los guardias han sido asesinados, y si somos atacados nuevamente, temo que no podremos mantener a la joven señorita a salvo. ¿Considerarían prestar su servicio como guardaespaldas? Me ocuparé de que se pague adecuadamente tan pronto como lleguemos a la capital con seguridad. ¿Nos ayudarán?

Yo: Trabajo de guardaespaldas, eh…- Pense en voz alta.

Bueno, todos nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar de todos modos, y no podría dejarlos aquí. No me importaba, pero necesitaba saber lo que pensaban las demás.

Elze: Suena bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, íbamos hacia allí de todos modos.- Declaró claramente.

Louise: Es verdad, además proteger a la hija de un duque es un gran honor para un noble como yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Teo: Entonces vamos o alguno más tiene un problema.- Pregunto al resto.

Linze: No me importa en absoluto.

Yae: Yo no soy más que un pasajero, así que dejaré la decisión a ustedes.

Ryuzu: Nuestra dirección es la misma, así que actuar como guardaespaldas es un trabajo sencillo y bien remunerado para Yuuto-sama.

Parecía que estábamos todos de acuerdo.

Yo: ¡Muy bien, vamos a tomar el trabajo! ¿Entonces, a la capital?

Sue: ¡En efecto! ¡Estaremos a su cuidado!- Declaro y su rostro estalló en una amplia sonrisa.

Así, nuestros vehículos continuaron. El viejo vagón se arrastró detrás del carruaje de Sue, y delante de ambos estaban dos soldados a caballo, que dirigían el camino….

El soldado restante se había llevado su caballo y se adelantó para entregar una carta que Sue había escrito explicando la situación a la familia del duque.

Entré en el carruaje como guardaespaldas personal de Sue. Ya que era hábil tanto en magia como con la espada y también tenía mi armadura, se decidió que era la mejor posición posible para mí. Además, Ryuzu me acompaño diciendo que es el deber de una sirvienta estar al lado de su amo en todo momento.

Louise reclamo de que yo no debería estar junto a la hija de un duque, porque podría llegar a ser irrespetuoso. Pero Sue le dijo que estaba bien y prefería ser tratada casualmente.

Me senté en un asiento de clase alta completamente desconocido, y directamente delante de mí se sentó Sue y Leim a su lado todo el rato. Ryuzu se sentó al lado mío, pero bastante apegada a mí.

Yo: Y con eso, el valiente Momotaro mató al malvado Oni y llevó varios tesoros al pueblo.

Sue: ¡Oh! ¡Increíble!- Aplaudió mientras escuchaba mi cuento.

Mientras viajábamos, le fue contando una historia muy conocida de mi país para que el viaje no fuera aburrido. Pero, me preguntaba si esto estaba bien.

Me habían dicho que hablara de algo, así que llamándolo una historia heroica transmitida en mi ciudad natal, recité la historia de Momotaro. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, pero Sue parecía satisfecha.

Sue habló extraño para alguien de su edad. Al parecer su discurso era así porque ella seguía tratando de imitar a su abuela, por lo que su abuela debe haber sido alguien de estatus muy alto también.

Sue: ¿Me permitirías oír otro cuento, Yuuto?

Ryuzu: También quiero escuchar otra, Yuuto-sama. Debo decir que el cuento de hace poco fue muy interesante.

Ambas chicas pidieron con tiernos ojos, en especial la que tenía a mi lado que pego unos bultos suaves a mi brazo… no creo olvidar este sentimiento durante un buen tiempo.

Derf: **¡Otra, otra, otra….!** \- Fue diciendo la espada con ansias.

Yo: Bien, bien… de acuerdo. Veamos… Hace mucho tiempo, en la ciudad del castillo de un reino muy muy lejano… vivía una chica llamada Cenicienta….- Fui contando mientras los presentes me prestaban atención.

Nunca pensé que iba a contar historias con brujas o magos en un mundo donde la magia realmente existía… Sin embargo, Sue parecía bastante feliz, así que no me importa.

Después de eso, me agote recitando cada cuento de hadas imaginable. Y antes de que yo lo supiera, me encontré contando las historias de un manga famoso y películas de anime popular.

Casi salté de mis botas cuando Sue gritó acerca de querer embarcarse en una aventura hacia el Castillo en el Cielo, pero Leim logró calmarla. Parecía que la joven señorita era particularmente aficionada a las historias de aventuras. Qué chica tan extraña.

Y así pasamos pacíficamente el tiempo en el carruaje mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la capital.

* * *

-Horas después-

Sue: ¡Oh, estamos casi allí! ¡Es la capital!- Soltó un grito mientras miraba por la ventana.

Miré hacia fuera, y en la distancia pude distinguir un castillo blanco rodeado de altas murallas, enmarcado por una gran cascada detrás de él.

La Capital Real, Alephis. Situada en la orilla del Lago Palette, un montón de agua que se formó en la base de la cascada, también era conocida como "La Capital del Lago".

Situado en la parte occidental del continente, el [Reino de Belfast] tenía un clima cómodo. Eso más las justas regla del actual rey hizo un país relativamente pacífico. Los productos de seda hechos en la [región de Killua] en [Belfast] fueron reconocidos como algunos de la más alta calidad en el mundo. Eran ligeros y suaves, fuertes y hermosos. Los bienes eran populares entre los nobles e incluso las familias reales de otros países, por lo que el negocio era el orgullo del reino, y supuestamente una fuente indispensable de ingresos.

Pensando en ello, ¿no tenía Zanac ropa de seda a la venta en su tienda?

A medida que nos acercábamos cada vez más a la capital, me sorprendí una vez más por el tamaño de las paredes del castillo. ¿Exactamente dónde se acababa la muralla? Era la imagen de una fortaleza de hierro diseñada para mantener a cualquier enemigo alejado. Por no decir que en realidad era de hierro y no de cualquier otra cosa.

Varios soldados estaban realizando inspecciones en las puertas de la ciudad antes de permitir el paso de la gente a la capital. Sin embargo, se nos permitió atravesar tan pronto como el guardia echó un vistazo a las caras de Sue y Leim. Parecía que eran bastante conocidos alrededor de estas zonas. Sin duda la cresta de la familia del duque en el lado del carruaje también jugó un papel importante.

El carruaje siguió recto hacia el castillo, cruzando un puente de piedra que abarcaba un gran río a lo largo del camino. Había otro puesto de control en medio del puente, pero acabamos pasando a través de él una vez más.

Leim: Más allá de este punto está el distrito residencial de los nobles.

Yo: Ya veo.- Dije ante la explicación de Leim.

Entonces la capital se dividía en dos áreas: el distrito plebeyo y el distrito noble. Lo que significaba que el lugar que acabábamos de dejar debía de ser el distrito plebeyo.

Viajamos por una calle llena de filas de hermosos edificios y llegamos frente a una gigantesca mansión. Los muros eran enormes aquí también. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la entrada, cinco y luego seis soldados abrieron lentamente las muy grandes puertas, presumiblemente pesadas. Sólo ahora que estábamos directamente frente a ella, reconocí la cresta de la gran puerta como la misma que estaba en el lado del carruaje.

Así que esta era la propiedad del duque. Era enorme. Todo desde el jardín hasta la casa era innecesariamente enorme. Parece que a los nobles les gusta tener mucho espacio.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio y Sue abrió la puerta del carruaje con gran entusiasmo.

Sirvientas: ¡Bienvenida, joven señorita!

Sue: ¡Gracias!

Apareció un muro de maids e inclinaron la cabeza al unísono. Simplemente me quede sentado en el carruaje, completamente atónito hasta que Leim me instó a salir. Me sentí… completamente fuera de lugar. Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo, un hombre vino corriendo por la escalera alfombrada de color rojo delante de nosotros.

¿?: ¡Sue!

Sue: ¡Padre!- Dijo un hombre rubio.

Este tenía pelo rubio y un cuerpo fuerte que contaba de buena salud a simple vista. Pero a pesar de su robustez, tenía un rostro apacible que le hacía parecer nada más que amable.

Sue fue directo hacia el hombre y saltó para abrazarlo.

¿?: Gracias a Dios… ¡Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo!

Sue: Estoy bien, padre. ¿No lo escribí en la carta?

¿?: Si, pero cuando llegó esa carta… sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido…- Dijo el hombre que era el padre de Sue. En eso nos noto.- ¿Oh…? ¡Oh~!

El hombre corre hacia mí y toma mis manos.

¿?: ¿Son los aventureros que salvaron a mi hija?- Dijo para luego arrodillarse.-Se los agradezco.

Ante esto nos quedamos estupefactos por como actuó y empezamos a ponernos nerviosos.

Yo: Por favor, no hay necesidad de inclinar la cabeza. ¡Sólo hicimos lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación!- Dije algo desesperado y el hombre levanto su mirada hacia mí.

¿? Ya veo. Eres bastante modesto, ¿no? Sin embargo, ustedes tienen mi gratitud.- Dijo con un tono contento.

En eso, él se pone de pie y se pone en una posición que muestra orgullo.

Alfred: Déjame presentarme. Soy el Duque Alfred Urnes Ortlinde.- Se presentó con gran orgullo y empezó a reírse con gran felicidad.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Alfred: Ya veo… ¿Así que vinieron a la capital por una solicitud del gremio para entregar una carta?- Dijo tranquilamente.

Nos sentamos en la terraza del segundo piso con vistas al jardín, disfrutando de una taza de té.

Aunque los únicos que disfrutaban de su té éramos el duque, Teo, Ryuzu y yo, ya que las otras cuatro estaban tensas y sentadas como tablas de madera. Parece que Louise se siente un tanto incomoda frente a alguien de tan alto rango. En eso me fije que Sue había dejado su asiento y ya no estaba allí. Me pregunté a dónde habría huido.

Alfred: Si no hubieran aceptado esa petición, Sue podría muy bien haber sido secuestrada o asesinada ahora mismo… Estoy agradecido a quien te pidió que vinieras aquí.

Yo: ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién podría haber estado detrás del ataque?- Pregunte por si tenía alguien en mente, pero el negó con la cabeza.

Alfred: Casi desearía poder decir que no lo sé o quien es el responsable… Pero teniendo en cuenta mi posición, estoy seguro de que no hay fin de individuos miserables que me ven como una molestia. Incluso puede haber algunos entre los nobles que buscarían secuestrar a mi hija y utilizarla como rehén contra mí para hacerme bailar por cada uno de sus caprichos.- Dijo el duque con una cara amarga y bebió de su taza de té.

Teo: Es normal, pues el número de personas que quieren amenazarnos por nuestras riquezas o influencia no tiene límites… entre más alta sea la posición, mayor es la cantidad.- Dijo tomando un poco de té, se notaba que era un noble, pues reconocía el momento de actuar como corresponde.

Volví mis pensamientos a las respuestas de ambos. Parecía que había todo tipo de gente incluso entre la nobleza.

Alfred: Por cierto.- En eso voltee a mirar al duque.- Según me informaron, usaste alguna clase de armadura mágica para enfrentar a los ladrones ¿Verdad?

Yo: P-P-Pues~….-Fui murmurando nervioso ante la pregunta.

Alfred: Eres el "Héroe de los Plebeyos" ¿No es así?- Comento y yo abrí la boca.- Como suponía.

Louise: D-Duque-sama, le pido por favor que no divague esto, o si no podríamos tener problemas.- Rogo y yo hice lo mismo.

Alfred: Descuida, no pienso delatarlo. Ustedes salvaron a mi hija y además el detuvo a un corrupto noble que se la paso atormentando a su siervos; y si no fuera poco, también había salvado la hija de una condesa de ser secuestrada. Como noble que soy, respeto las acciones que hizo y veo que tienes un gran corazón.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.- Así que no te preocupes, les ordenare a mis hombres que mantengan esto en secreto y yo no diré nada a nadie por el momento.

Todos nos relajamos ante eso y más yo que nada. Vaya, parece que me gane una muy buena primera impresión por parte de duque.

Sue: Estoy de vuelta, padre. Siento la espera.- Dijo una rubia conocida.

Sue entro a la terraza donde estábamos. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido, y en el pelo llevaba una diadema con una rosa con un tono rosada pálido. Le quedaba muy bien.

Alfred: ¿Has hablado con Ellen?

Sue: Sí, pero guardé silencio acerca de haber sido atacada. No quería preocuparla.- Respondió mientras se acercaba y se sentó junto al duque, luego Leim salió un momento después llevando más té con él.

Yo: ¿Ellen?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

Alfred: Mi esposa.- Respondió rápidamente.- Siento que no haya podido salir a recibirlos, aunque han rescatado a nuestra hija… Pero lamentablemente ella está ciega.- Dijo con un tono triste.

Yae: ¿Su esposa es ciega-degozaruka?- Habló, con el corazón pesado claramente detrás de sus palabras.

Alfred: Ella sufrió una enfermedad hace cinco años… Ellos lograron salvar su vida, pero no su visión.- Dijo mientras dejó caer su mirada sobre la triste historia.

Sue lo notó, y colocó su mano encima de la suya. Debía de estar preocupada por su padre. Realmente era una niña encantadora.

Linze: ¿H-Han intentado tratarla con magia?

Alfred: Llamé a los practicantes de la magia de curación de toda esta tierra e incluso llamamos de países vecinos, pero… no sirvió para nada. Dijeron que si hubiera sido causado por una lesión física, entonces la magia podría haber ayudado en cierta medida, pero que no tendría ningún efecto en los efectos secundarios de una enfermedad.- El duque sin aliento respondió a la pregunta de Linze.

Louise: Aunque la magia puede curar físicamente a alguien, cuando se trata de una enfermedad, entonces es poco lo que se puede hacer.- Dijo con tristeza, pareciendo que hablara por experiencia.

Así que, incluso la magia de curación no podía ayudar… Pensé que podríamos sanarla con **[Cure Heal]** o algo así, pero… En momentos como estos era donde sentía mi propia impotencia más que nunca.

Sue: Si sólo el abuelo estuviera vivo…- susurró con una voz pequeña y arrepentida. Debe haber notado mi expresión curiosa, porque el duque habló para explicar.

Alfred: El padre de mi esposa… el abuelo de Sue, es decir, mi suegro podía usar un tipo muy especial de magia. Él fue capaz de curar cualquier anormalidad dentro del cuerpo. La razón por la que Sue se había marchado originalmente en un viaje era averiguar más sobre su magia y tratar de encontrar una manera de recrearla.

Sue: Si tuviéramos la magia del abuelo, podríamos sanar los ojos de madre. Incluso si no pudiéramos usar esa magia, existía la posibilidad de que saber más sobre ella nos permitiría sustituirla por un hechizo de otro tipo de magia. Al menos eso fue lo que escuché del mago de la corte. Por el contrario podríamos tratar de encontrar a alguien que pudiera usar la misma magia que el abuelo…- Fue explicando mientras apretó el puño con frustración.

Alfred: Dijo que la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era muy baja, Sue. La magia nula es principalmente magia personal. Casi no hay dos personas que puedan usar exactamente el mismo hechizo de no elemento que el otro. Aunque seamos noble, incluso para nosotros es difícil poder recrearla con nuestra propia cuenta un hechizo nulo. Pero estoy seguro de que debe haber alguien por ahí que pueda usar un hechizo similar. Voy a encontrar definitivamente a esa persona, de una forma u otra….

Louise/Elze/Linze/Yae: ¡AAAAH!

Las chicas sentadas a mi lado repentinamente saltaron de sus asientos y dejaron salir algunos gritos. Whoa, ¡que eso casi me mata! ¡¿Qué diablos, qué está pasando?!

Elze: ¡Es Yuuto!

Linze ¡Yuuto-san, eres tú!

Yae: ¡Yuuto-dono, ese debe ser usted-degozaru!

Louise: ¡No hay otra persona que no seas tú, Yuu!

Yo: ¿D-De qué están hablando?- Pregunte un tanto intranquilo por las reacciones de las chicas.

Ellas me señalaron con sus dedos rápidamente, por lo que me alejé reflexivamente de ellas.

Ustedes sinceramente me están asustando… ¿Toda la tensión acabó en sus cabezas y las hizo estallar? Mira, el duque y su hija también se están alejando. ¡Están asustando a todo el mundo!

Elze: ¡Podrías ser capaz de usar ese hechizo!- Exclamó con fuerza.

Linze: La magia nula es principalmente magia personal… lo que significa que casi no hay dos personas que pueden usar el mismo hechizo. ¡Excepto…!

Yae: Yuuto-dono, ¡¿puedes usar cualquier tipo de hechizo Nulo-degozaruka?!

Louise: ¡Por lo tanto puedes replicar y usar ese hechizo!

Yo: ¿Hmm…? ¡Oh! ¡Por que no se me ocurrió eso en el momento de escuchar su explicación!- Grite mientras me palme la cara ¡Finalmente lo entendí y como no se me había ocurrido antes!

Alfred: ¿De qué… están hablando…? ¿Qué quieren decir con que puede…?

Sue: ¡Touya! ¿¡Puedes realmente curar a mi madre!?- Exclamó.

El duque me miró con una expresión de puro desconcierto en su rostro. Mientras tanto, Sue se aferraba a mi brazo como si nunca fuera a soltarla.

Teo: ¡Creo que se podría, después de todo Yuu posee todo un potencial descomunal para la magia!- Grito con gran alegría.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama posee afinidad hacia todos los elemento y sobre todo puede usar cualquier magia nula, siempre y cuando sepa el nombre del hechizo y el efecto.- Explico calmadamente y el duque se paró de inmediato.

Alfred: ¡Eso significa que…!- Grito fuertemente con una expresión de pura alegría en el rostro al entender la posibilidad de tenerme aquí.

Yo: Honestamente, no podré decir de cualquier manera sin probarlo primero. Pero hay una posibilidad… Como había explicado Ryuzu, sólo mientras conozca el nombre del hechizo y los detalles de lo que hace.- Dije y me acerque al duque.- ¿Me podría dar los detalles de ese hechizo?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Oh ¿tenemos invitados?- Dijo una mujer.

La señora sentada en la cama en la habitación en la que entramos se parecía mucho a Sue. Mirándola casi me hizo creer que estaba vislumbrando el futuro de Sue. La única diferencia era que tenía cabello castaño claro en contraste con el rubio de su hija.

Su blusa blanca y su falda azul pastel le daban un aire efímero. Para compararla con una flor, ella era al menos como una rosa o un lirio, y más como el aliento de un bebé. Ella era todavía joven. Probablemente aún no tenía treinta años. Pero sentí que su juventud sólo atraía más la atención de sus ojos ciegos. Sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, pero parecía que su mirada nunca se había asentado en nada. Casi me preguntaba a dónde miraban sus ojos.

Yo: Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto. Es un placer conocerla, Duquesa Ellen.-Dije educadamente y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ellen: El placer es todo mío.-Dijo cortésmente.- Querido, ¿este joven es tu amigo?

Alfred: Lo es. Es alguien que Sue buscó mientras estaba en su viaje… y al oírla hablar de tus ojos, dijo que le gustaría ver qué podía hacer.

Elles: ¿Mis ojos…?- Pregunto un tanto asombrada.

Sue: Madre, por favor, relájate un momento.- Dijo tomando las manos de su madre.

Levanté silenciosamente mi mano y la sostuve delante de los ojos de la Duquesa Ellen. Mi mente se concentró enteramente en ellos mientras lanzaba el hechizo que había aprendido hace un momento. Vamos, por favor funciona…

Yo: **[Recovery]**.- Proclame y una suave luz fluyó de la palma de mi mano a los ojos de la Duquesa Ellen. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, saqué mi mano.

Su mirada vagó por un momento antes de instalarse gradualmente. Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, volteó silenciosamente hacia la cara de su marido y su hija.

Elles: ¿P-Puedo… ver?- Pregunto para luego unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.- ¡Cariño…! ¡Puedo ver!

Alfred: ¡Ellen…!

Sue: ¡Madre!

Los tres se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar. Finalmente, al ver a su marido y a su hija por primera vez en media década, la Duquesa Ellen sonrió intensamente mientras fluían sus lágrimas. Simplemente continuó mirando a sus caras a través de los ojos manchados de lágrimas. Los rostros de su amada familia.

Leim, quien había estado observando tranquilamente la escena desde cerca, volteó la cara hacia arriba y empezó a llorar también.

Yo también no pude evitar llorar un poco y tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro. Una mujer que perdió su vista la acaba de recuperar y ahora puede volver a sus días comunes junto a su familia.

Si existe una escena que te haga llorar… debe ser esta.

En eso salí de mis al sentir algo chocar contra mí.

Elze: ¡Sabia que podrías hacerlo!- Exclamo dándome un abrazo.

Linze: ¡Puedes usar cualquier magia nula! –Dijo uniéndose a su hermana.

Ryuzu: Usted realmente es impresionante, Yuuto-sama.- Comento para abrazarme por detrás con más calma.

Teo: En serio estoy impresionado. Lograste un milagro para esta familia.- Dijo mientras lloraba disimuladamente.

Yae: Tu impulso para ayudar a otros sin miedo al fracaso… es algo que respeto desde el fondo de mi corazón, Yuuto-dono.-Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Derf: **Realmente eres un buen sujeto, compañero. Das esperanzas a las personas con quienes te topas.** \- Comento con respeto.

Me alegre por los comentarios que me hicieron, pero en eso me fije en mi ama que estaba viendo la escena de la familia con una gran sonrisa.

Louise: Se está magia puede curar cualquier enfermedad, entonces… también podría curarla….-Susurro con una enorme sonrisa y yo solo me preguntaba: "De quien está hablando".

* * *

-Sala de invitados-

Alfred: Estoy muy en deuda con ustedes. Realmente, no tienen idea de lo que todo esto significa para mí. No sólo salvaron a mi hija, sino que incluso curaron a mi esposa… Gracias, muchas gracias.

El duque se inclinó nuevamente ante nosotros. Realmente no estaba bien con situaciones como esta. No podía soportar que este hombre se inclinara ante mí.

Sue seguía en la habitación de la Duquesa Ellen. Habíamos sido llevados al salón, donde nos sentábamos en lujosas sillas frente al duque.

Yo: Por favor, no lo mencione. Sue está a salvo y tu esposa está curada. Me alegro de que todo esté bien ahora.- Dije humildemente, pues era la pura verdad. Pero el negó con la cabeza.

Alfred: No, no puedo dejarlo así. Realmente debo mostrarles el nivel apropiado de gratitud.-Dijo para mirar a su mayordomo.- Leim, tráelo.

Leim: Por supuesto, señor.- Dijo para caminar hacia un lugar. Luego, cuando volvió, trajo una bandeja de plata con varios objetos colocados sobre ella.

Alfred: En primer lugar, tomen esto. Es su recompensa por salvar a mi hija. Además de escoltarla a casa con seguridad.-Dijo para tomar una bolsa que suponía que tenía dinero dentro.

El me la entrego, pero por el peso se me resbalo de las manos y me las tome por el golpe que me dio.

Alfred: Debería de haber setenta monedas de platino dentro.- Dijo calmadamente.

Todos, a excepción de Ryuzu, nos congelamos ante lo dicho y era normal. Después de todo el valor era enorme y si lo tenía que poner en términos monetario japonés, entonces en esta bolsa había setenta… millones… de yenes.

Yo: ¡E-Espere, no puedo aceptar esto! ¡Esto es demasiado!- Después de darme cuenta de lo mucho que se nos había dado, me apresuré a rechazarlo. No había manera de que el trabajo que aceptamos valiera ni de cerca esta cantidad.

Alfred: No digas eso, por favor, solo acepta. Si planeas ganarte la vida como aventurero, estoy seguro de que llegarás a un punto en el que te encontrarás necesitado de dinero. Piensa en ello como fondos para guardar cuando llegue ese momento.

Yo: Bueno….- Él tenía un punto, el dinero probablemente sería útil.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ya sea en esto o en mi mundo, solo había cosas que se podían resolver moviendo dinero. Además, por lo que yo sabía de la personalidad del duque, él no me iba a dejar hasta que acepté la recompensa.

Alfred: Además, me gustaría darles a cada uno de ustedes uno de estos.- Dijo para tomar una caja y sacar algo de ella.

El duque alineó siete medallas en la mesa frente a él. Cada una tenía un diámetro de unos cinco centímetros. El diseño de la medalla contó con un escudo en el centro y un par de leones enfrentados uno al otro desde los lados. Espera… ¿no es esto…?

Alfred: Son medallas con la cresta de mi familia. Con esto, ustedes serán capaces de pasar a través de cualquier punto de control con relativa facilidad, y también serán capaces de utilizar las instalaciones normalmente exclusivas de los nobles. Si ocurriera algo, actúen con la garantía de que mi familia les brindará apoyo. Supongo que son una forma de identificación.

Según el duque, tales medallas se daban normalmente a los comerciantes exclusivos de la familia u otras figuras importantes. Cada una de las medallas tenía nuestros nombres individuales grabados en ellos, junto con una sola palabra, lo que significaba que no podría haber duplicados hechos. Eso aparentemente fue para asegurarse de que nunca podrían ser abusadas si alguna vez los perdiéramos.

Mi medalla llevaba la palabra "Sabiduría", la de Elze era "Fervor", la de Linze era "Generosidad", la de Yae era "Sinceridad", la de Teo era "Valor", la de Louise es "Orgullo" y la de Ryuzu es "Calma".

Yo: (Sabiduría, ¿eh…? Bueno, creo que eso me describe bastante bien.)- Pensé viendo mi medalla.

De todos modos, estos sin duda sonaban como objetos útiles. Estos también harían más fácil visitar a Sue de nuevo. Estar parado en los puestos de control todo el tiempo sonaba como una gran molestia. Aunque en una emergencia, siempre podía lanzar **[Gate]** para evitar todos los puntos de control de todos modos.

Dividimos el dinero uniformemente entre nosotros, diez monedas de platino cada uno, aunque Ryuzu me quiso entregar su parte a mí, pero me negué. Sin embargo, un platino era de diez de oro, por lo que era de un millón de yenes… Tenía que estar absolutamente seguro de que nunca, nunca dejaría caer ninguna de ellas o sería un desperdicio para mi bolsillo.

Decidimos que era demasiado peligroso estar caminando con ese dinero, así que cada uno tomó una sola moneda y el duque entregó el resto al gremio por nosotros. Al parecer, fue creado para que pudiéramos retirar nuestro dinero de cualquier oficina del gremio en cualquier ciudad. Pensé que era como el equivalente a un banco de este mundo.

Decidimos que ya era hora de que nos pusiéramos en camino, y cuando regresamos al vestíbulo, Sue y la Duquesa Ellen habían venido a despedirnos.

Sue: ¡Vengan a visitarnos pronto! Definitivamente deben hacerlo, ¡¿me oyen?!- Exclamo agitando su mano.

Una apasionada escena de despedida detrás de nosotros, saltamos a nuestro carro y nos fuimos.

Teo: Bueno… ahora regresemos a donde estábamos y entreguemos esta carta a la finca del vizconde Swordrick.- Dijo recordándonos nuestra meta inicial.

Yae: ¿Eh?- Exclamo para ver a Teo.- ¿Esa carta que se les pidió entregar era para el vizconde Swordrick-degozaruka?- Pregunto asombrada.

Louise: ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto viendo a la samurái.

Yae: ¿Si lo conozco? Es el hombre que mencioné antes-degozaru. El que ayudó a mi padre en el pasado, él es el mismo hombre por el que estoy aquí para conocerlo-degozaru!

Todos nos quedamos sorprendido por lo dicho. Pero que gran coincidencia. Parece que el mundo es pequeño.

Fuimos agitados en la parte de atrás de la carreta mientras Elze nos guiaba por la calle de clase alta, siguiendo las instrucciones que el duque nos había dado antes de detenernos fuera de la finca del vizconde.

Puede parecer grosero, pero acabando de venir de la finca del duque, el vizconde parecía mucho más… cómodo, comparativamente. Sin embargo, no había duda de que era una gran casa. Se sentía bastante vieja, o mejor dicho, rica en historia. Había oído que algunos de los nobles con propiedad en la capital también poseían tierras en otros lugares como el conde Mott, por lo que tal vez incluso podría ser la villa del vizconde.

Cuando le dimos el nombre de Zanac al guardián, dijo que haría los arreglos para que el vizconde se reuniera con nosotros. En poco tiempo nos llevaron al edificio, donde un hombre que tomé por el mayordomo nos llevó al salón.

Estuvimos esperando hasta que salió un hombre pelirrojo. Este tipo… era fuerte. Podía decirlo incluso a través de su ropa que su forma muscular estaba bien entrenada. Incluso sus ojos eran agudos, examinándonos como un halcón acechando su presa, parece que mi experiencia en combate está empezando a agudizar mis sentidos.

Carlossa: Mi nombre es Carlossa Galune Swordrick. ¿Son los mensajeros que envió Zanac?- Pregunto con una cara neutral, pero seria.

Louise: Lo somos. Estamos aquí para entregarle esta carta a petición suya. También se nos pidió que recibiésemos una respuesta suya para llevárnosla con nosotros.- Respondió y le tendió el tubo que contenía la carta de Zanac.

El vizconde la tomó y retiró el sello de cera con un cuchillo antes de leer el contenido.

Carlossa: Esperen aquí un momento. Voy a escribir una respuesta.- Dijo para salir de la habitación.

Cuando se fue, una maid entró en la habitación y nos preparó té. Me puse a platicar con Teo sobre el sujeto y al igual que yo, él pensó que era fuerte e incluso insinuó que sería derrotado por él. Eso solo demostraba lo grande que es su presencia.

Carlossa: Siento haberlos retenido.- El vizconde volvió con una carta sellada en la mano.-Muy bien, por favor denle esto a Zanac. También, esperen un momento. Antes de que se vayan…

Mientras el vizconde le entregaba la carta a Louise, su mirada se dirigió hacia Yae.

Carlossa: Me he estado preguntando desde que te puse los ojos encima por primera vez… hemos… No, no creo que nos hayamos conocido antes. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo te llamas?- El vizconde inclinó la cabeza como si intentara recordar algo. Yae lo miró directamente y le dio su nombre.

Yae: Mi nombre es Kokonoe Yae; hija de Kokonoe Jubei-degozaru.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Carlossa: Kokonoe….-Murmuro para luego abrir los ojos.- ¡Oh, Kokonoe! Ya veo. ¡Así que tú eres la hija de Jubei!- El vizconde se golpeó la rodilla con una sonrisa amplia, y le dio un vistazo vez más a Yae con una expresión feliz en su rostro.- Sí. No hay duda. Eres la viva imagen de Nanae. ¡Me alegra que hayas cogido la mirada de tu madre y no la de tu viejo!

El vizconde se echó a reír como si de repente se hubiera puesto de buen humor, y Yae simplemente sonrió complicada sin decir una palabra.

Yo: Uhm… así que ¿cómo conoces a Yae…?- Le pregunté.

Carlossa: ¿Hmm? Oh, cierto. Ya vez, su padre, Jubei, solía ser un instructor de espada para la familia Swordrick. Hace tiempo cuando yo era todavía un mocoso llorón, él realmente me puso a través del escurridor. Fue un verdadero desafío, enserio. Es difícil creer que ya hace veinte años de ello.

Yae: Mi padre siempre habla de cómo, entre los espadachines que entrenó, ninguno era tan sabio ni tan talentoso como usted, vizconde-dono.

Carlossa: ¿Ohoho? ¡Me alegra oír eso! Aunque sea mera adulación, es reconfortante saber que mi viejo maestro habla tan bien de mí.- El vizconde sonrió alegremente, fiel a sus palabras. Pero Yae continuó hablando con él con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Yae: También me dijo que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de conocerle, debería pedirle que intercambiara consejos sobre el juego de espadas-degozaru.

Carlossa: Oho….- El vizconde entrecerró sus ojos, al parecer entusiasmado por las palabras de Yae.

El ambiente se tensó y no era para menos… una pelea iba a tomar lugar hoy.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el jardín del Vizconde había un dojo. Desde la entrada, no pude suprimir mi asombro. Después de todo, lucía exactamente como un dojo de kendo japonés.

Un pulido piso de madera, varias espadas de madera colgadas en la pared… estaba completo, un verdadero santuario hogareño de las espadas.

Carlossa: Este edificio fue planeado por el Sr. Jubei y fue construido por mi padre. Como podrás notar, fue diseñado para que tuviera un estilo de Ishen.

Yae: Me recuerda al dojo de casa… Me hace sentir, nostálgica.- Murmuro con algo de alegría.

Yo: (Ya somos dos, Yae.)- Pensé de acuerdo con sus palabras e ir a Ishen se ha convertido en uno de los primeros objetivos de mi lista. Tenía que ir a ese lugar de una manera u otra.

Carlossa: Escoge la espada de madera que más se te acomode. Están ordenadas por el tamaño de la empuñadura.-Dijo mostrar las espadas bien acomodadas en un lado del dojo.

Después de cambiarse a su atuendo de entrenamiento, el Vizconde acomodó su banda y sostuvo la espada de madera. Yae, por otra parte, cogió varias espadas y abanicó cada una de ellas varias veces antes de decidir cuál era la mejor para ella. Poco después, se posicionó frente a frente con el hombre.

Carlossa: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe magia Curativa?- Pregunto viéndonos.

Yo: Yo y la chica de aquí sabemos usarla.- Respondí alzando la mano y mirando a Linze.

Carlossa: Entonces no hay necesidad de contenerse. Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas.- Cuando dijo eso, nos sentamos en la orilla del dojo para no interferir con la pelea.

Tuve una idea repentina, así que saqué mi BuildPhone.

Yo: (Muy bien, ahora….)- Me dije preparando una función del teléfono.

Louise: ¿Qué estás haciendo…?- Pregunto seria al verme jugar con el teléfono.

Yo: Es para futuras referencias.- Respondí con calma a mi ama.

Mientras respondía, Elze tomó el rol de referee y se puso en medio de los peleadores. Después de confirmar que ambos estaban preparados, dio la señal de inicio.

Elze: ¡Ahora… comiencen!- Su voz resonó en el dojo y dio comienzo a la partida.

Yae avanzó hacia el Vizconde a la velocidad de una bala. El vizconde detuvo el primer golpe de frente, luego bloqueó limpiamente cada uno de los ataques que le siguieron.

Yae retrocedió momentáneamente e intentó ajustar su respiración. Sin embargo, aun con esa oportunidad de oro, el Vizconde no atacó. En su lugar, sólo observó sus movimientos.

Encarándose, se acercaron el uno con el otro como si estuvieran dibujando una espiral. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se redujo al punto de poder intercambiar espadas… iniciando otra cadena de ataques.

Sin embargo, Yae era la única atacando. El vizconde sólo bloqueaba, evadía y desviaba sin mostrar señales de ir a la ofensiva.

Carlossa: Ya veo….- Cambió la posición de su espada a una más baja. Yae acomodó su posición y respiró mientras sus hombros se alzaban y bajaban muy rápido. Al parecer se estaba quedando sin energía.- Tu técnica es apropiada. Diría que es ejemplar, por lo que veo no hay ningún movimiento desperdiciado. Es justo como Jubei me enseño.

Yae: ¿Hay algún problema en eso, lo hay?- Pregunto mientras trata de controlar su respiración.

Carlossa: No del todo. Sin embargo… no tienes "nada" más allá de ese nivel.-Dijo y el Vizconde cambió la posición de su espada a una sobre la cabeza y mostró su primer acto ofensivo. Incluso yo podía sentir su aura eléctrica.

Yae se puso en guardia preparándose para el ataque que vendría.

Carlossa: ¡En guardia!- Avanzó, y antes de que lo pudiera notar, redujo la distancia entre él y Yae.

La espada que sostenía sobre su cabeza bajó hacía la cabeza de Yae. Yae respondió posicionando su espada sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo… en ese instante, Yae cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido de insatisfacción. Podía escucharla quejarse mientras tocaba uno de sus costados.

Elze: ¡S-Suficiente!- Proclamó el final del encuentro. Si esto fuera una batalla real, Yae hubiera estado partida por la mitad.

Teo: Increíble, en mi vida nunca había visto tal técnica de espada. Ni siquiera vi cuando fue que ataco.- Dijo impresionado.

Yae: Guh….- Se quejó aun estando en el suelo y me pare para correr a ella.

Carlossa: Por favor, abstente de moverte mucho. Tal vez te quebré algunas costillas. Si les das la oportunidad, tal vez perforarán tus pulmones.- A consejo y yo ya había llegado con la chica.

Yo: Resiste, de inmediato te curare.- Dije mientras que Yae respiraba con dolor, puse mi mano en su costado y recité un conjuro curativo.- _¡Aparece, luz! ¡Confort relajante:_ **[Cura Heal]!**

Una luz salió de mi mano y se esparció en la chica samurái. En ese momento, debido a la desaparición del dolor, su expresión se relajó.

Yae: Ya estoy bien -degozaru.- Me agradeció y Yae se levantó y se inclinó sinceramente ante el Vizconde.- Estoy agradecida por su enseñanza-degozaru.

Carlossa: Tu técnica no tiene realmente un lado oscuro. Combinas amagues con ataques reales, atacas y te alejas cuando es necesario… Eres feroz e implacable. Sin embargo, una técnica como la tuya no trasciende el entrenamiento del dojo….No estoy diciendo que sea malo. Después de todo, la verdadera fuerza difiere de persona en persona.

Teo: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo con los brazos cruzados y en eso la mirada penetrante del vizconde llegó a Yae.

Carlossa: Dime… ¿Qué es lo que buscas de tu espada?- Pregunto con seriedad y Yae no respondió. En su lugar, sólo miró la espada de madera.- Esa es la primera cosa que debes aprender. Con eso, encontrarás tu verdadero camino. Y cuando lo hagas, eres libre de regresar.-Con esas palabras, el Vizconde dejó el dojo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ahora estábamos devuelta en el carruaje y Linze tomó las riendas esta vez mientras que Louise la acompaño a su lado.

Elze: Hey, bueno… ¡No deberías darle importancia! Las batallas son cuestión de suerte. ¡Si pierdes, probablemente estabas destinada a perder!- Dijo y a Teo y yo aguantamos nuestras ganas de caer por el comentario.

Yae: Elze-dono… no estás ayudando-degozaru…- Dijo para mirar a Elze con una expresión consternada, lo que le hizo soltar una risa fingida.

Salimos del distrito de los nobles mientras que todos nos mantuvimos callados hasta que….

Elze: ¿Qué harás después de aquí Yae? Nosotros regresaremos a [Reflet].- Pregunto y miro a la chica.

Yae: ¿Qué debería hacer-degozaruka…?- Murmuro aun decaída.

Yae miraba el cielo con su barbilla posada en sus manos y nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ella.

Elze: Si no tienes a donde ir, ¡deberías venir con nosotros a [Reflet]! ¡Puedes unirte al gremio, formar un equipo e incluso entrenar con nosotros de vez en cuando!- Exclamo alegremente.

¿De vez en cuando? Bueno, entiendo a lo que quería llegar Elze. Nos volvimos buenos amigos, si nos separáramos en este punto sería algo deprimente.

Teo: Concuerdo con la idea, además también te puedo ayudar junto a otro amigo que también es bueno con la espada.- Comento alegremente.

Yae: Esa no es mala idea-degozaru.- Murmuro un poco más animada.

Elze: ¡Bien, está decidido!

Ryuzu: Oh, eres muy convincente….-Dijo en tono sarcástico, lo cual molesto un poco a la gemela mayor.

Incluso para mí, el convencimiento de Elze me provocó una sonrisa incómoda. Tomó ventaja de la depresión de Yae… ¿o tal vez estaba siendo considerada a su manera? Mientras pensaba sobre ello, llegamos al punto de control. El soldado en el puesto se acercó a nosotros y Linze tímidamente mostró la medalla otorgada por el duque, no dudaron y nos dejaron pasar. Hombre, el duque sí que es alguien.

Yae: El mundo es un lugar enorme-degozaru… No pensé que estuviera encarando a alguien tan fuerte… Tengo un largo camino que recorrer-degozaru….- Murmuraba mirando el cielo.

Derf: **Por supuesto que el mundo es grande.** \- Hablo la espada de mi espalda saliendo un poco de su funda.- **Existen muchas personas, así como muchos guerreros. Cada uno tiene su forma de pelear que ha adquirido en el transcurso del tiempo, ya sea por la enseñanza o por la experiencia. Además, existen aquellos con poderes únicos o misteriosos que solo dan aumento a sus capacidades… como por ejemplo mi compañero**.

Teo: Es verdad.- Dijo tomando la iniciativa de la conversación.- Yo he estado en muchas misiones y además me he enfrentado a varias personas en el transcurso del tiempo. Cada uno con su gran habilidad, ya sea en la espada como en la magia. Yuu fue un caso especial, su armadura que tiene varias formas le permite cambiar también sus habilidades en una pelea, contra tal contrincante es difícil de enfrentar si no sabes la forma de abarcarlo.

Ryuzu: Ya sea en una práctica o en una batalla, siempre ganara el que sepa usar mejor sus habilidades y sepa explotar las debilidades de su oponente.- Comento dando su opinión.

Yo quedé impresionado por la explicación de estos tres. Se nota que Derf ha sido una espada muy utilizada, Teo con una gran experiencia pese a su edad y Ryuzu con un gran conocimiento a pesar de estar sellada por 6.000 años.

Yae: Ya veo-degozaru.- Comento pensativo y más animada, pero luego se puso seria.- Pero…Ese último golpe… no entiendo qué pasó-degozaru. Pensé que iba a bloquear la espada en cuanto bajara… pero de alguna manera me golpeó un costado….

Elze: ¡Eso fue algo! ¡Estaba junto a ti y no pude ver nada! Fue como que parpadeé y ya estabas en el suelo, ¿sabes?- Para ayudar a Yae a procesarlo, Elze comenzó a explicar lo que vio con emoción.

Teo: Incluso para mí, que tengo confianza en mí vista y sentidos, me fue complicado ver su ataque y no entiendo como lo hizo.- Comento con un puchero.

Yae: Es una pena… Si pudiera ver una vez más ese ataque…

Yo: Pero puedes.-Comente llamando la atención de todos.

Yae: ¿Disculpa?- Mis palabras hicieron que Yae pusiera una expresión de incredulidad.

Tomé mi BuildPhone y busque un archivo en él, en eso reproduje el combate que había grabado para ella. Todos se acercaron viendo el teléfono.

Yae: ¿Q-qué es esto? ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! ¡Y el Vizconde-dono! ¡Elze-dono también-degozaru!

Elze: ¡Whoa, ¿qué es esto?! ¡Se mueve! ¡Pero estoy aquí! ¿Eh? Espera, ¡¿esa es Linze?! ¡¿Hermana?! ¡No, ella también está aquí! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Yo: Cálmense.- Comento dándoles un golpe suave a las dos.

Elze/Yae: ¡Ouch…!– Ambas gimieron un poco. Realmente necesitaban calmarse.

Yo: Esto es una de las funciones que tiene este aparato, puedo usarlo para guardar un evento dentro de ello y mostrarlo las veces que quiera. Lo usé para grabar el combate.

Yae: ¡Es increíble-Degozaru!- Dijo con admiración.

Elze: Realmente no se te acaban los trucos ¿eh?- Comento con una gota de sudor.

Teo: Oye, no podrías hacerlo más grande.- Pregunto y se me ocurrió un modo.

Yo: Esperen un poco… **[Storage.]** \- Abrí mi dimensión personal y saque mi notebook para prenderlo.

Cuando encendió, conecte mi teléfono con un cable que tenía y busque dentro de él, el video. Pude encontrarlo y lo reproduje, pero esta vez con la pantalla de la computadora mostrándolo más claramente.

Todos miraron atentamente el video, en especial la samurái que miró atentamente a la pantalla. Muy pronto, llegó a la escena donde fue derrotada.

Yae: ¡Aquí mismo-degozaru!- Exclamo y vimos la espada que se suponía iba a caer sobre su cabeza estaba dirigiéndose hacia su lado todo el tiempo.

Yo: ¿Huh? Estaba seguro de que era un impacto hacia su cabeza…- Comente.

Elze: ¿Qué significa esto…?- Pregunto con la misma duda que yo.

Teo: No lo sé… pero tal vez….- Murmuro pensando en algo.

Yae: ¡Y-Yuuto-dono! ¿Es posible verlo de nuevo-degozaruka?- Pregunto y yo asentí.

Yo: Sí. Tantas veces como quieras. ¿Debo ponerlo desde el principio? ¿O justo antes de que fueras derrotada?

Yae: ¡Antes de que fuera derrotada!

Yo: Entendido, pero hare algo más para aclarar nuestras dudas.-Lo puse en ese punto y lo pause para empezar a teclear un poco la computadora.

Teo: ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto sin entender lo que hacía.

Yo: Ya verás.- Dije y cuando termine, reproduje el video. Sin embargo, la escena se fue mostrando más lenta.

Elze: ¿P-Por qué se está moviendo más lento?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

Yo: Lo configure para ponerlo en cámara lenta. En palabras sencillas, hice que la escena se mostrara a una velocidad menor para ver en detalle el encuentro.- Explique y todos asintieron.

Vimos como el vizconde se acercaba a Yae, entonces la espada que tenía sobre su cabeza se movió hacia un costado y la golpeó justo en el lado. Él nunca fue a por su cabeza. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que….

Yae: Espada de sombra….- Murmuro.

Yo: ¿Espada de sombra?- Estaba confundido por la palabra que ella murmuró.

Teo: He oído hablar sobre ella, pero no me imagine ser capaz de presenciarla.- Comento mientras Yae comenzaba la explicación.

Yae: Es una técnica que convierte el espíritu de lucha en una hoja. Siendo una ilusión, no tiene ninguna sustancia. Sin embargo, puesto que está hecho de espíritu, tiene una presencia que puedes sentir-degozaru… Es por eso, antes de que te des cuenta, reconoces su existencia. Probablemente el vizconde colocó la espada de sombra para atacar desde arriba mientras golpeaba su hoja real en mi costado. ¡La espada de sombra estaba revestida de una cantidad de espíritu de lucha para usarla de distracción… mientras que la verdadera, que no podía sentir, vino del lado-degozaru! Sí… ¡Tomé el cebo que él puso-degozaru!- Dijo con frustración mientas agachaba la cabeza y se la tomaba.

Yo: ¿Entonces él te mostró una ilusión?-Comente asombrado, este sujeto sí que es hábil e ingenioso.

En eso, aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro de la samurai… Era como si hubiera llegado a darse cuenta de algo.

Yae: Mi esgrima no tiene lado oscuro-degozaru. Ahora veo lo que quiso decir-degozaru. A veces, no esperas aberturas en tu enemigo, sino que las creas tú mismo… Eso es interesante-degozaru….

Derf: **Más que eso. Es también usar todas las tácticas posibles para derrotar a tu oponente. Sin importar que tan baja se vea** -Comento.

Yo: Es verdad. Mi tío me había enseñado que el mundo no es un lugar feliz y abra gente que hará lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere. Es más, en una batalla a muerte, tu oponente puede llegar a usar trucos sucios para ganar, pues en él, la única regla que predomina es vivir o morir.- Comente mientras recordaba las lecciones de mi Tío y mis conocimientos de combates, ya sea de libros de historia o de los animes.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y mire a la chica que tenía su línea de visión hacia el suelo.

Yo: Oye, Yae…. ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte preocupado y ella levanto la vista con una sonrisa.

Yae: Lo estoy-degozaru. Gracias, Touya-dono. Realmente me ayudaste-degozaru.- Dijo con un tono que parecía satisfecha.

Apague la computadora y la guarde en mi dimensión de bolsillo. Bueno, fue bueno poder ayudarla a animarse.

Yae: Voy a entrenar mucho y crecer aún más fuerte… ¡Con todos ustedes a mi lado-degozaru!

Elze: ¡Eso me gusta más! ¡No lo diría de otra manera!

Yae y Elze intercambiaron un golpe de palmas. Ah, las alegrías pueden llegarte de manera tan simple y a la vez tan complicado a veces.

Teo: ¡Genial, una nueva compañera de practica!- Grito ansioso por los nuevos encuentros y yo también podría aprovechar.

Ryuzu: Parece que las cosas se pondrán más agitadas a partir de ahora.- Comento e internamente estuve de acuerdo.

Linze: H-Hey, no se olviden de mí…

Una voz ligeramente amarga vino desde la parte delantera del carruaje.

Louise: Realmente no nos toman en cuenta ¿verdad?- Dijo con una siniestra voz.

Yo: Vamos, no se pongan así. Después de todo tuvimos muchos eventos el día de hoy.- Dije tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Teo: ¡E-Es verdad! ¡Miren, encontrándonos con la hija de un duque, salvarla de unos bandidos, curando a una mujer ciega y ahora viendo una gran pelea de demostración! ¡Todo eso en solo un par de horas!- Grito tratando de apoyarme en la idea.

Linze: Bueno, eso es cierto. Además ahora Yuuto-san tiene un nuevo hechizo nulo y muy útil en medio del campo de batalla.- Comento.

Louise: Cierto.- Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y me miro con detenimiento.- Dime algo, Yuu. ¿Ese hechizo que tienes ahora puede curar cualquier enfermedad?

Yo: A-Ah… si, después de todo este saca cualquier rastro de algún contaminante o algo que no debería estar en la persona. Es como un hechizo que purifica… a alguien… infectado.-Conteste y en eso abrí mis ojos ante mi propia explicación.

Este hechizo podía purificar a alguien, pero… ¿Este se limitaba a solo personas?

Rápidamente saque un objeto pequeño de mi dimensión personal.

Elze: ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto viendo el objeto que tenía en mano.

Teo: ¿Eso es… una de tus botellas…? no… se ve diferente.- Dije viendo la botella que tenía en mano.

Yo: Esta es una botella sin purificar y es la misma que contiene la esencia de aquel [Smash] que enfrentamos en la noche de nuestro primer encuentro.

Teo: ¡Oh~, con que es la de ese tiempo! Pero… ¿Para que la sacas?

Yo: Quiero intentar algo.-Respondí y enfoque mi mirada en la botella para concentrarme en ella con todo lo que podía.- **[Recovery]**

Una luz apareció en la mano en que tenía la botella y esta se empezó a iluminar. Sentía que estaba funcionando, pero parecía que la energía que le enviaba no era suficiente, por lo que trate de darle más poder.

Estuve así por unos 10 minutos sin perder la concentración en lo que tenía en mano, hasta que la botella dio un gran brillo y cambio su apariencia.

Ahora era como las botellas que normalmente tenía con su propio logo.

Yo: Funciono….-Murmure mientras sostenía la botella.- ¡Funciono! ¡Logre purificar una botella!

Grite de felicidad mientras que el resto veía la botella que tenía en mano ahora.

Esta era de color rojo con la imagen de dos guantes de boxeo y una de las máscaras que usan para los entrenamientos. Ya tenía una idea de lo que era, pero para asegurarme saque el [Build Driver] e introduje la botella en ella.

 **Bokusā**

Proclamo y yo mire con felicidad.

Yo: Como lo suponía, esta es la botella de Boxeador ¿eh?- Comente y Louise se me acerco.

Louise: ¡Espera, esto significa que creaste una nueva botella!- Dijo atónita y los demás se impresionaron, pero Yae no mucho.

Yae: ¿Qué tiene de impresionante ese frasco-Degozaruka?

Yo: Ah… es verdad, no te explicamos sobre mi armadura.- Recordé y comencé a explicarle sobre el cinturón y las botellas.

Ella fue escuchando atentamente la explicación y cada vez más mostraba una cara de asombro.

Yae: Entonces… ¿estos pequeños frascos le dan poder a esa armadura tuya-deguzaruka?- Pregunto totalmente asombrada.

Yo: Así es y ahora tengo una nueva.- Dije mientras observaba la nueva aducción.

Teo: ¿Y qué poder te da?

Yo: Ni idea. Como es una nueva creación que no se ha mostrado ante, no sé qué poder me dará aunque me podría hacer una idea. Tampoco se cual botella se necesita juntar con esta para crear una [Best Mach].

Ryuzu: Entonces tendremos que experimentar con ella y además buscar que botella es compatible con la que tiene en mano.-Dijo y yo asentí.

Esto era excitante, tener nuevos misterios y posibilidades es algo que me emocionan como investigador.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [ninja] y [comic] a los lados-**


	8. La criatura de Cristal

**Capítulo 8: La criatura de cristal**

* * *

 _Ryuzu: Hola y buenas a todos. El día de hay ustedes seres de bajo nivel tendrán el honor de que yo presente la introducción. Conmigo para ayudarme esta la señorita Greyworth._

 _Greyworth: Es un gusto. Bueno, comencemos con esto de una buena vez._

 _Ryuzu: En el capítulo anterior, todos se enteraron del logro de Yuuto-sama, pero gracias a su traje su identidad se mantuvo en secreto._

 _Greyworth: Sin embargo, eso no quito la curiosidad de los nobles o reyes de otros reinos. La reina de [Tristain] se interesó en saber más sobre el chico. Quien la puede culpar. Después de todo tiene una armadura mágica y la habilidad de dejar sin magia a un noble. Algo realmente aterrador._

 _Ryuzu: Aunque tu ayudaste a habibar su interés._

 _Greyworth: No sé de qué hablas, Fufufufufu._

 _Ryuzu: *Suspiro* Bueno, siguiendo en lo que estábamos. Yuuto-sama junto a otros fueron a la capital de [Belfast]. En su viaje se encontró con una chica de Ishen llamada Yae. Es una gran samurái y una chica sincera, aunque es muy glotona._

 _Greyworth: Eso solo la hace más interesante._

 _Ryuzu: Continuando. La chica se unió al grupo, pues tenían el mismo destino de llegada. Tras viajar un poco se encontraron con un carruaje de un noble siendo atacado._

 _Greyworth: El carruaje le pertenecía a la hija de un duque, quien fue rescatada por el grupo. Sin embargo, ese chico debe ser un magneto para los problemas para encontrarse con tantas situaciones en tan corto tiempo._

 _Ryuzu: No puedo refutar eso. Luego de que salvaran a la chica, todos fueron a la capital, donde recibieron el agradecimiento del duque, donde se enteraron de la situación de la esposa de este._

 _Greyworth: Se pensó que ella ya no tendría cura, pero gracias a la afinidad del joven Yuuto a la magia, fue capaz de aprender un hechizo que cura la curo de su ceguera. Con eso no solo recibió el agradecimiento del duque, sino también una gran cantidad de dinero y una medalla que le será útil para otras situaciones._

 _Ryuzu: Al terminar eso, abandonaron la casa del duque y terminaron su misión, donde la chica samurái decidió unirse al grupo y formar un equipo con ellos._

 _Greyworth: En serio, nunca me aburro con ese chico._

 _Ryuzu: Sin nada más que decir. Tienen permitido ver el capítulo 8._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** **La criatura de cristal.**

=POV Yuuto=

Ya que estábamos en la capital real, decidimos no perder la oportunidad para ver los alrededores y comprar.

Era una obviedad de que no estábamos cortos de dinero, así que comprar una o dos cosas no nos dará problemas.

Dejamos nuestro carruaje en la posada, aunque nos costó bastante dinero porque no estábamos planeando pasar la noche, y decidimos que nos reuniríamos allí en tres horas.

Louise, Elze, Linze, Yae y Ryuzu fueron a algún lugar juntas, aunque esta última dijo que quería ir conmigo, pero le susurraron algo y de inmediato cambio de opinión… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron?

Teo y yo decidimos ir juntos por nuestra cuenta a otro lado. Sabia por experiencia de que si iba con ellas, me convertiría en su mula de equipaje… aún recuerdo las horas desperdiciadas en un centro comercial cargando cajas y más cajas de ropas… prácticamente cargaba montañas de estas.

Volviendo al tema, saque mi teléfono y busque un tipo de tienda, encontré donde estaba en el mapa y… me di cuenta de que la Capital era enorme. Como era de esperarse de uno de los reinos más grandes.

Pronto, varios alfileres cayeron en el mapa, mostrando las ubicaciones de las tiendas de armadura en la zona, que era lo que buscaba. La más cercana estaba… ¿justo en frente de mí? Levanté la cabeza para ver una tienda de armadura con un letrero de escudo delante de ella.

Teo: ¿Ya encontraste una?- Pregunto con impaciencia.

Yo: Si o mejor dicho, teníamos una justo al frente.- Conteste señalando con el dedo la tienda

Teo: Ni teníamos que ir a buscar ¿eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa complicada y yo asentí de la misma forma.

Ambos fuimos a la tienda y entramos en ella.

Comerciante: ¡Bienvenido!-Saludo de forma amigable el que manejaba esta tienda

Cuando entramos en la tienda, pudimos ver una abundante cantidad de escudos, armaduras, guanteletes y cascos. Era impresionante.

En eso Teo da unos pasos.

Teo: Disculpe, ¿podemos echar un vistazo?

Comerciante: ¡Por favor siéntase libres de ver! Prueben todo lo que quiera también.

Con el permiso concedido, empecé a mirar atentamente las piezas de armaduras y Teo miraba las armas. Ya estaba equipado con un arma y ese era Derf, pero ahora lo que necesitaba era una armadura.

Necesitaba una armadura para protegerme de los ataques, pues no puedo ir usando siempre el [Build Driver] y depender de este. Además tenía que mejorar mi resistencia y estilo de combate.

Teo junto a Tony me dijeron que tenía una buena base para la esgrime, pero que estaba muy lejos de tener un buen manejo, por lo que tengo que practicar con ellos para mejorar y solo he tenido un pequeño avance. Parece que mis grandes habilidades en la espada aparecen solo cuando sujeto a Derf, pero cuando uso una espada normal o de manera, solo soy un mero principiante con algo de práctica.

Otra cosa era que mi resistencia física era baja, al menos promedio. La razón por la cual sobreviví a mis combates hasta ahora es que las terminaba muy rápido, pero si me encuentro en una batalla larga, me iré debilitando hasta quedar exhausto.

Los chicos me recomendaron que entrenara más mi resistencia y que ellos se encargarían de eso así como enseñarme a usar una espada. Otra cosa fue que Gus me sugirió que me comprara una armadura cuando no uso el traje de Build para mantenerme mejor protegido.

Ahora que estoy en una capital, era el momento perfecto para conseguir una de buena calidad y tengo el dinero para comprarla.

Muy bien, ahora… Valoraba mucho la movilidad, así que no pensé que sería adecuado cualquier tipo de armadura de metal. Aunque las armaduras de metal sean más resistentes, me quitaría movilidad y eso sería desastroso para mí.

Por lo tanto, mi mejor opción sería buscar tipos más ligeros de armadura, como cuero….

Yo: Disculpe, ¿cuál es la mejor armadura que tiene? Pero que no sean metálicas.

Comerciante: ¿No metal? Probablemente sea esta armadura de rinoceronte manchado.

Yo: ¿Rinoceronte manchado?

Comerciante: Exactamente, un rinoceronte con manchas en él. La armadura hecha con su piel es más dura y duradera que las hechas de cuero estándar.- Contesto y golpee con mis nudillos la armadura y de hecho la sentí muy dura.

Tal vez esta sería buena opción, pero vi como Teo puso una mano en mi hombro.

Teo: No te lo recomiendo mucho. A pesar de ser más resistente que las armaduras de cuero, son bastante pesadas y te restringe en un nivel menor que las armaduras metálicas, por lo que no sería muy apropiado para ti.

Yo: Ya veo.- Respondí mirando la armadura.- ¿No tiene algo mejor que esto, pero que me dé buena movilidad?

Comerciante: Bueno… a menos que esté encantada de alguna manera, así es la mayoría de las veces.

Yo: ¿Encantada?

Teo: Veras…- En eso el me empieza a explicar.

Según la explicación. "Encantada" es cuando se agregan efectos mágicos a los equipos. Algunos artículos encantados muy codiciados se podían encontrar en ruinas antiguas, pero el reino mágico en el lejano Oriente realmente los producía en gran número. Estos artefactos pueden tener efectos especiales que facilitan el trabajo para el que fue diseñado.

Yo: ¿Vende armadura encantada?- Pregunte, pues la explicación me dejo intrigado y curioso sobre estos artículos.

Comerciante: Lo siento, pero no. El equipo es muy caro. Creo que [Berkut], la tienda de armaduras de la avenida oriental, vende cosas así, pero es exclusivo de los nobles.- Respondió con una expresión preocupada.

Exclusivo para los nobles, ¿eh? Es un preocupante, pero tengo a un amigo noble al lado mío y además….

Yo: ¿Me dejarían entrar si les muestro esto?- Dije sacando la medalla que me dieron hoy.

Comerciante: ¿Qué es esto…? ¡E-Esta es la medalla del duque…! ¿¡Es cercano al duque, señor!?- Al ver la medalla que recibí del duque, el tendero cambió instantáneamente su expresión.- Entonces todo estará bien. Si el ducado te aprueba, no habrá problemas en absoluto.

Le di una propina con una moneda de plata para compensar el tiempo que había desperdiciado mientras que Teo se compró un set de dagas que le gusto, luego salimos de la tienda. Después de eso, siguiendo mi mapa, salí buscando esa tienda llamada [Berkut].

Caminando por la Capital Real, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa por todas las razas no humanas que estaban vagando por aquí y allá.

Yo: Oye Teo, no vi a gente así en [Reflet]. ¿Cómo se llama su raza?- Pregunte indicando con el dedo a quienes me refería.

Teo: ¿Los semi-humanos? Hay unas cuantas variedades como enanos, hadas, bestias y Elfos. Aunque estos últimos tenemos una relación complicada.

Yo: Mmh~, con que semi-humanos ¿eh?- Ya sabía de ellos por mangas y animes, pero verlos en persona era muy diferente.

Estos hombres bestiales no eran los que tenían cuerpos humanos y cabezas de animales, como, por ejemplo, el minotauro— eran como la chica bestia zorro que camina delante de mí. Con los oídos y la cola a un lado, no era diferente de un ser humano normal. Cabello largo y rubio brillante con orejas de zorro con las puntas negras. Una cola grande y esponjosa con el extremo blanco. También tenía otro par de orejas humanas, iguales que las nuestras.

¿Un minuto? Esa chica-zorro de ahí parecía pérdida y confundida… ¿Estaba buscando a alguien? Su expresión parecía muy preocupada. Y sin embargo, nadie la estaba ayudando. La gente de la gran ciudad aquí parecía tan fría como las de mi mundo.

Yo: (De acuerdo, supongo que hablaré con ella.)- Me dije para caminar en dirección a la chica.-Disculpa… ¿está todo está bien?

¿? ¡¿I-Iaaaaaa?! ¡¿Q-Qué pacha?!- Grito asustada mientras retrocedía un poco.

Vaya, la asusté tanto que olvidó cómo pronunciar las palabras. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizara. Después de todo, yo no era un extraño pervertido o algo similar… Al menos, pensé que no lo era. Al verla tan asustada, empecé a perder la confianza en esa convicción.

Yo: Bueno, parecía que estabas en un apuro. Me preguntaba qué había pasado.

¿?: Ah, u-uhm…-Ella tartamudeo dudando si decirme o no.-Yo… perdí a mi compañera….

Ah, así que estaba perdida después de todo.

¿?: D-Decidimos dónde nos encontraríamos si alguna vez nos separáramos, p-pero no sé dónde está el lugar…- La voz de la chica-zorro poco a poco se volvió débil. Podría jurar que acabo de ver sus oídos y cola caer de una manera profundamente triste.

Yo: ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

¿?: Uhm… ¿creo que era una tienda de magia llamada [Luca]…?

La tienda de magia llamada [Luca]… entendido. Saqué mi BuildPhone, realicé una búsqueda en el mapa… Y ahí estaba. Justo en el camino hacia [Berkut] también. Conveniente.

Yo: Puedo llevarte allí. Está en camino hacia donde yo iba, de todos modos.

¿?: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamo feliz volviendo a pronunciar mal. ¿Es malo pensar que ella es adorable?

Viendo su apariencia diría que ella debe tener unos 12 o 13 años.

Tome a la niña y me encontré con Teo que me estaba esperando. Al verme con la niña, le tuve que explicar su situación y el solo asintió. Siguiendo el mapa, caminamos por las calles. De camino, descubrí que su nombre era Arma.

Arma: ¿Ambos son turistas, Yuuto-san y Theobald-san?

Teo: Nop, teníamos algo de trabajo que hacer aquí.

Yo: Sin embargo, ya terminamos con ello.- Ambos respondimos calmadamente.- ¿Y tú, Arma?

Arma: Mi hermana tenía trabajo que hacer aquí, y vine con ella. Quería ver la capital.- Soltó una sonrisa brillante. Era casi como si la expresión preocupada de antes nunca hubiera existido.

Mientras entablamos una simple charla, pronto llegamos a la tienda de magia. Había una chica-bestia de pie delante de ella. Al notar a Arma, corrió rápidamente hacia nosotros.

¿?: ¡Arma!

Arma: ¡Ah, Hermana!- Corrió directamente al pecho de su hermana mayor.

La dama la abrazó de inmediato. Por más obvio que parezca, también era una chica bestia zorro. También claramente mayor. Probablemente una adulta. El aura de dignidad que la rodeaba la hacía parecer un poco como un soldado.

¿?: ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡¿Cómo pudiste perderte…?!

Arma: Lo siento mucho… ¡Pero está bien! Yuuto-san y Theobald-san me ayudó a llegar aquí.- Dijo y finalmente, al notar nuestra presencia, la mujer me dio una sincera reverencia.

¿?: ¿Han ayudado a mi hermana? Muchas gracias.

Yo: No es nada, enserio. Estoy contento de haberla conocido.

Teo: Del mismo modo aquí.

Ella se ofreció a pagarme, pero me negué porque tenía negocios de los que encargarme. Lo que hice no valía ninguna clase de recompensa. Después de una breve introducción, me despedí. Arma no podía dejar de agitar su mano mientras yo me alejaba.

Mientras me dirigía hacia [Berkut] después de dejar a las dos atrás, no pude dejar de notar que los edificios y tiendas a mi alrededor se estaban volviendo cada vez más sofisticados. Después de un tiempo, finalmente llegué a mi destino.

Yo: Maldita sea, este lugar parece realmente caro….-Comente, pues el edificio formal de ladrillo me hizo sentir un poco tímido. Era como una tienda de marca.

Teo: Es normal, después de todo aquí venden artículos más caros y sofisticados. Es obvio que las tiendas tendrían una mejor apariencia.- Me contesto y yo solo pude asentir.

Pero aun así, me sentí fuera de lugar. Parecía que incluso tomaban una cuota por entrar. Bueno, no es como si hubiera guardias o algo. Sabiendo que estar dé pie alrededor no me llevaría a ninguna parte, tomé una respiración profunda y entré.

Al pasar por la grandiosa puerta, fui rápidamente recibido por una joven.

Dueña: Bienvenido a [Berkut]. ¿Es su primera vez aquí, señores?

Teo: Así es, vinimos aquí por sugerencia de alguien.- Contesto mi amigo, dado que yo estaba aun nervioso por el lugar.

Dueña: Bien, entonces. ¿Podría usted tener algo que pruebe su posición social o una invitación que le permita comprar aquí?

Ya veo. No hay posibilidad de que los clientes plebeyos sean permitidos, ¿eh? Nobles y sólo los invitados. Saqué la medalla del duque y se la mostré a la tendera mientras que Teo le mostro su estatus como noble. A diferencia del hombre de la tienda anterior, la señora no estaba perpleja en lo más mínimo y simplemente inclinó su cabeza.

Dueña: Entonces todo está bien. Muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿para qué negocio han venido aquí?

Yo: Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a sus armaduras encantadas.

Teo: Y a mí me gustaría ver cuchillos y de paso también las armaduras si no es mucha molestia.

Dueña: Entendido. Por este camino, por favor.- Indico y la seguimos hasta una esquina de la tienda, donde me encontré con una variedad de armaduras, desde placas brillantes con un brillo desconcertante hasta guantes de cuero de aspecto barato que no parecían de ninguna manera especiales.

Yo: ¿Están todas encantadas?- Pregunte mientras miraba los diferentes tipos de armaduras que mostraba.

Dueña: Es correcto. Por ejemplo, este Escudo Espejo de Plata está encantado para reflejar hechizos ofensivos, mientras que este Guantelete de Demi-Fuerza de Dios tiene un encantamiento de realza la fuerza muscular colocado directamente en él.- Bueno…es una tienda mágica, así que es obvio que estén encantados.- Señor, ¿qué es exactamente lo que busca?

Yo: Estoy buscando una armadura que no sea metálica que me permita moverme libremente. Además de que sea ligera, pero resistente.

Dueña: En ese caso… ¿podría sugerir esta chaqueta de cuero? Está encantada para resistir los cortes, las llamas y los relámpagos.

Hmm… Eso sonaba bien, pero el diseño era sólo… La palabra poco conveniente no podría describir lo llamativo que era. Además, el bordado draconiano en la parte de atrás era como si es embarazoso, como si fuera Banjo Ryuga. Aunque eso ultimo no me molestaría tanto.

De repente, noté un abrigo negro colgado en la esquina de la tienda. Era una larga chaqueta con unas líneas rojas y azules. Se parecía a la que usa Kirito en el anime.

Yo: ¿Qué hay de esa?- Dije mientras señalaba hacia el abrigo que noté.

Dueña: Está encantado para resistir cortes, calor, frío, y con resistencias de golpe. Además, tiene una notable resistencia a la magia ofensiva, pero hay un pequeño problema con ella…

Teo: ¿Cuál es?- Pregunto uniéndose a la conversación.

Yo: La resistencia a la magia sólo funciona para las afinidades mágicas que tiene el portador. No sólo eso, sino que les hace tener doble daño a las afinidades que no tienen.

Oh~…Por lo tanto, alguien con afinidad de Fuego sería muy resistente al fuego, pero si no tuviera afinidad con el Viento, la resistencia al rayo no sólo sería ineficaz, sino que también le haría doble daño… Una verdadera espada de doble filo. Funcionaría maravillosamente si el portador luchaba contra monstruos del mismo elemento, pero cuando iba más allá de eso, los riesgos eran demasiado grandes…

Teo: ¡Bueno, parece que encontramos algo bueno para ti!

Derf: **Concuerdo, ese abrigo fue hecho para que tú lo tuvieras**.- Dijo la espada en susurro a mi oído para no sorprender a la dueña y yo asentí, después de todo ¡Tengo afinidad por todos los elementos! ¡Anotación!

Yo: ¿Puedo probármelo?

Dueña: Adelante.

Tomé el abrigo, examiné la textura y me lo puse. El tamaño era justo. Traté de moverme un poco, y no parecía perjudicar mi movilidad, ni se sentía extraño de ningún modo. Me gustó.

Yo: ¿Cuánto por ésta?

Dueña: Lo pondremos barato y lo venderemos por ocho monedas de oro.

Cada uno era tan grande como una moneda de quinientos yenes, y tenía grabados de algo parecido a un león. ¿Y eso era después de hacerlo barato? Duele en la cartera

Teo: No pongas esa cara, dado los efectos y protección que tiene, este articulo sin duda es una ganga por el precio que te lo ofrecen.- Comento a mi oído y no pude refutarlo.

Es verdad… Puede que haya sido justo, teniendo en cuenta los efectos y todo lo demás, parece ser un precio justo. Pero parece que mi sentido del valor del dinero se estaba deformando…

Yo: Está bien, lo acepto. Aquí está el pago.- Dije entregando una moneda de platino que recibí hace poco.

Dueña: Una moneda de platino, entendido. Espere aquí un momento.- Ella regresó al mostrador y volvió con una bandeja de dinero sosteniendo dos monedas de oro. Las tomé, las puse en mi cartera y me dirigí hacia la salida.- Muchas gracias por su patrocinio. ¡Esperamos con impaciencia su próxima visita!- Ella inclinó su cabeza y me vio al salir de [Berkut].

Y así, finalmente conseguí una buena armadura. Aunque me costó un brazo y una pierna…. Mientras que Teo se consiguió una daga encantada que lanza fuego… algo realmente cool.

Después de comprar el abrigo, tuvimos una comida en un restaurante cercano y volvimos a visitar la tienda de magia [Luca], donde dejé a Arma. Sin embargo, ni ella ni su hermana estaban allí.

Después de mirar alrededor por un tiempo, compré un libro sobre magia Nula. Cuando se trataba de los seis elementos, la gente normalmente compraba libros de la afinidad apropiada, aprendía los hechizos, los practicaban y los hacían suyos. Sin embargo, la magia nula era única para los individuos. ¿No había algo peculiar en la venta de ese libro?

Incluso tenía un diccionario que enumeraba todos los misteriosos hechizos que jamás se registrarían en este mundo. Y, por supuesto, una parte abrumadoramente grande de ella era no-elemental. Era un verdadero tesoro para alguien como yo.

Bastante barato. Pero eso era obvio. Después de todo, no era realmente para enseñar magia. No se habría sorprendido si estaba escrito con el ocio en mente, solo algunos nobles interesados en las investigaciones lo comprarían para tratar de replicarlo con su magia.

Después, compré un recuerdo para Micah, un surtido de galletas, y volví a donde debía reunirme con las demás. Estaba oscureciendo.

Louise: Ah, finalmente están aquí. ¡Son demasiado lentos!- Grito claramente reprendiéndome.

Yo: ¿Huh? Todas llegan temprano. Ni siquiera es la hora que acordamos.- Las cinco me estaban esperando en la posada, junto a nuestro carro, claramente transportando una carga más grande que antes. ¿Cuánto compraron?

Teo: Es verdad, además no es como si hubiéramos llegado tarde de todos modos.- Dijo defendiéndose.

Elze: ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa con el abrigo, Yuuto?- Elze habló con un tono pícaro y comenzó a examinar mi compra.

Yo: Ah, este abrigo está encantado. Disminuye los efectos de toda magia ofensiva… y da resistencia a los cortes, al calor, al frío y a los ataques de impacto.

Linze: ¿Resistencia a toda magia ofensiva? Wow… ¿Cuánto costó?

Teo: Ocho monedas de oro.- Respondió esperando la reacción.

Elze: ¡¿Ocho?! Te han timado… Espera, en realidad, considerando el efecto, eso puede ser justo…- Al parecer, los sentidos monetarios de Elze tampoco eran los mejores. Mientras tanto, Teo se reía por la reacción tan esperada que las chicas le dieron.

Me había fijado que no estaba Ryuzu y empecé a buscarla con mi vista. En eso vi hacia el carruaje y la halle… pero me quede congelado.

Allí, estaba Ryuzu con un nuevo atuendo. No estaba usando su típico traje que parecía la de una monja de color azul. Sino una falda corta de color rosa, blusa blanca y una bufanda rosada.

Yo estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la vista mientras sentía mi cara caliente. Ella debería vestirse así de manera más seguida.

Ryuzu: Y-Yuuto-sama… si me queda viendo demasiado tiempo, se sentirá extraño para mí.- Dijo con el rostro rojo.

Yo: ¡P-P-P-P-Perdón!- Me disculpe lo antes posible y recibí un ligero codazo de un lado.

Teo: Que afortunado. No sabes cuantos nobles pagarían por tener una sirvienta así de bella con ellos ¿Sabes?- Me susurro y tuve que estar de acuerdo. En eso vi como algunas se rieron ligeramente, era obvio que planearon hacerme esto… aunque en verdad me siento agradecido de que lo hicieran.

Con todos nosotros finalmente reunidos, subimos al carro y despegamos. Teo tomó las riendas y, como estábamos un poco sobrecargados, decidí sentarme a su lado. Aunque Ryuzu se pegó inmediatamente a mí y con su nueva ropa mi corazón latía a 1.000 por segundo.

Podríamos usar una **[Gate]** para regresar instantáneamente a [Reflet], pero no quería que destacáramos demasiado. Por lo tanto, decidimos usarlo después de que dejemos la Capital Real.

Al salir, ni siquiera tuvimos que mostrar nuestras medallas cuando cruzamos el puesto de control de nuevo. Casualmente cabalgando en el carruaje, esperé hasta que la Capital parecía realmente distante antes de que le dijera a Yae que se detuviera.

Yae: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer aquí, Yuuto-dono?- Ignorante acerca de **[Gate]** , Yae me preguntó con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

Yo: ¿Debo apuntar a una de las carreteras que hay cerca de la ciudad en lugar de la ciudad?

Louise: Sí, eso es lo más obvio.- Al oír la confirmación de mi ama, rodé mis ojos e imaginé el lugar donde quería aparecer y concentrar mi magia.

Yo: **[Gate]** \- Una gigantesca puerta de luz apareció ante nosotros. La remodelé para que el carro pudiera encajar.

Yae: ¡¿Q-Qué es esto-degozaruka?!- Grito claramente exaltada por la repentina puerta que aparición.

Yo: Bien, todo listo Teo.- Ignorando la mirada perpleja de Yae, le di el victo bueno al peli plata y este asintió para mover el carro por la **[Gate].** Una vez que pasamos por el portal, nos encontramos con la vista de un gran atardecer escondiéndose detrás de las montañas al oeste de [Reflet].

Linze: Esta magia es tan útil… ¡No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente!

Elze: Reduce un viaje de cinco días a un solo momento, después de todo.

Ryuzu: Es de esperarse de la capacidad de Yuuto-sama.

Louise: Aunque es una pena que no puedes ir a lugares que no has visitado antes….

Yae: ¡¿Alguien finalmente me dirá lo que está pasando aquí-degozaruka?!- Cuando Yae se estaba perdiendo en la absoluta confusión, estábamos abrumados por el alivio de finalmente regresar a casa. Ya estaba oscuro, así que decidimos dejar para mañana informar a Zanac.

Con eso nos fuimos a Luna plateada a descansar y prepáranos para el siguiente día. Nuestra primera misión en la capital había terminado bien.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Nos dirigimos a la tienda de Zanac para terminar la solicitud que aceptamos de él. Inicialmente, se sorprendió por nuestro rápido regreso, pero rápidamente lo aceptó una vez que le expliqué el hechizo **[Gate]**. Después de todo, la tele-transportación era ciertamente rara, pero no inaudita.

Yo: Esta es la carta con la respuesta del vizconde.- Le pasé la carta a Zanac. Inspeccionó el sello y confirmó que era genuina antes de abrir la carta y mirar brevemente a través de ella.

Zanac: Cierto, lo es. Gracias por el buen trabajo.- Asentimos ante el comentario.

Yo: Oh, cierto, Zanac-san. Debería tomar esto. Ya que sólo usamos la mitad de los gastos del viaje, pensé que debíamos devolverle el resto.- Le dije, mientras le entregaba la bolsa con el resto del dinero del viaje.

Louise: ¿¡Que haces, porque le devuelves el dinero!?

Yo: No hay razón para conservarlo, además esto era de él en primer lugar.

Zanac: Eres un muchacho honesto, ¿verdad? Si no hubieras mencionado tu uso de ese hechizo [Gate] al regresar, podrías haberte guardado el dinero fácilmente para ti mismo.

Yo: Tal vez, pero creo que la confianza que tienes en mi vale más que un poco de dinero rápido. Como comerciante, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.

Zanac: Muy cierto. Un comerciante sólo vale tanto como la fe que la gente tiene en él. No mucha gente habría estado dispuesta a comerciar con alguien con una reputación de ser un estafador. Hacerse valer por eso nunca puede conducir a cosas buenas.-Mientras hablaba, Zanac tomó el dinero de vuelta.

Quinn: Es bueno ver que existen jóvenes que hagan este tipo de cosas. Estoy segura que tendrás la confianza y fe de los que conozcas.- Me felicito y yo solo sonreí por el cumplido.

Después de eso, me entregaron una tarjeta del gremio con un número impreso en ella, para que sirviera como prueba de que habíamos completado la solicitud. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era entregar esa tarjeta a la oficina del gremio para reclamar nuestra recompensa.

Le dimos las gracias a Zanac, luego salimos de la tienda. De allí, caminamos derecho hacia gremio.

Al llegar, entregamos la tarjeta a la administradora y nos dio la recompensa, pero ahora esta se veía muy pequeña en comparación a lo que recibimos antes… mi sentido del valor se está deformando al igual que las gemelas.

Aprovechando la situación, Yae fue a registrarse y con unos cuantos trámites obtuvo su tarjeta del gremio, pero esta era negra indicando que es principiante… bastante obvio si recién la recibe, aunque en lo personal ella está lejos de ser principiante.

* * *

-Tiempo después-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresamos de la capital. Estaba lloviendo afuera. De hecho, había estado lloviendo durante tres días. Al parecer, este mundo también tenía una temporada de lluvias, pero no era así. Sólo era un hechizo de lluvia particularmente largo.

Habíamos dejado de hacer misiones en el gremio hasta que la lluvia cesara. Sin embargo, yo me sumergí en mis estudios de magia y nuevos conocimientos sobre este mundo. Básicamente, leyendo libros de historia y recogiendo nuevos hechizos utilizables de ese libro que había comprado en la capital. Además, de que alguien me está ayudando en los estudios

Colbert: Y así es como la magia de tierra puede cambiar las propiedades de un material.- Dijo concluyendo su explicación.

Yo: Entiendo.- Dije escribiendo apuntes en mi Tablet.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Colbert, quien me estaba enseñando sobre magia y como controlarla mejor.

Luego del incidente del [Smash] en la escuela, el profesor Colbert y yo nos hemos estado reuniendo de vez en cuando en su laboratorio para diversas actividades que radicaban en: Estudiar el cinturón, estudiar las botellas, hablar sobre la historia de mi país, hablar sobre la historia de [Tristain].

De esa forma fuimos aprendiendo uno sobre otro, pero un día le pedí que me enseñara a usar la magia, ya que mi manejo sobre él es pobre a pesar del potencial que tengo. Que tenga grandes reservas y pueda usar todos los elementos no significa que sepa controlarlos. Lo único que se son unos hechizos simples que me enseño Linze en un libro y los hechizos nulos que me son fáciles de usar.

El profesor Colbert acepto felizmente mi petición, pero a cambio yo también debería enseñarle cosas nuevas. Por lo tanto mientras él me enseña magia, yo le di conocimientos que pensé que le interesarían, como química y mecánica.

Vi que él se centra mucho en pociones y en artilugios, por lo que esto debería ser lo más apropiado. Cuando le mostré lo que eran los átomos y de cómo se componían, puso un rostro de felicidad al ver lo minucioso que era mi gente en sus investigaciones. Otra cosa fue que también le encanto aprender sobre la mecánica, dado que el mismo está creando su propio invento y cuando lo vi me quede mudo.

Era un motor y lo más probable es que fuera el primer motor en este mundo, pero lamentablemente no funciona bien y parece que a nadie le interesa mucho a parte de él mismo y algunos conocidos suyos como el director y la sub-directora. Yo le dije que lo ayudaría a terminarlo y que su invento seria de mucha utilidad, pues le mostré lo que podía hacer al hacerlo ver videos de autos y aviones, lo cual le dio esperanza al ver que su creación podría hacer tales avances si lo desarrolla por completo.

De esa forma seguimos y ahora aprendí que en la magia, cada uno de los 6 elementos, tenía formas avanzadas y divididos en varios subsistemas, y se desconocía cuantos subsistemas había. Algunos ejemplos que son bien conocidos que me dio el profesor Colbert eran:

Fuego = Flama

Agua = Mar

Tierra = Árbol

Viento = Trueno

Luz = Sagrado

Oscuridad = Tinieblas

Esos eran los ejemplos que me dio y hasta el momento se podrían decir que son sus formas más poderosas y que solo se lograrían acceder a estas con años de estudios y práctica.

Luego de eso empecé a practicar con cada elemento, aunque mayormente eran fuego y tierra pues el profesor era más especializado en esos campos y si quería ayuda en los otros de forma más detallada y completa, tendría que hacerlo por mi cuenta o pedir ayuda a alguien más.

Luego de eso volvimos nuestra atención a investigar sobre el [Build Driver] y las botellas. Yo le entregue unas cuantas botellas con esencia sin purificar al profesor para que las investigara, pero sin antes advertirle del peligro, por lo que ambos nos pusimos trajes de gas como en la serie. Cortesía de Kami-sama.

Yo me centre en investigar sobre el cinturón conectándolo a mi Notebook viendo los datos que este me entregaba y podía decir sin pensar que la familia de Tatsuragi Takumi son todos unos genios al crear tal cinturón. Esto sobrepasaba con creses a cualquier cosa que haya visto y si era capaz de comprenderlo por completo, había la posibilidad de que pueda añadirle otras funciones haciendo más fuerte a Build.

Por otra parte, el profesor Colbert, con el traje de gas, investigo sobre el gas haciéndole varias pruebas y me pidió si podía tomar una de mis botellas purificadas para compararlas. No le vi el problema al ver lo bien especializado que era en este campo, por lo que le entregue unas cuantas con escancias simples de que de seguro el conoce.

De esa forma seguimos los dos hasta que decidí volver a la posada y descansar. Tome mis botellas, pero deje las sin purificar con él a partir de un pedido de su persona.

Volví a mi habitación y me acosté centrándome en un libro que adquirí hace poco. Era el libro con los hechizos nulos registrados.

Era un libro de quinientas páginas. Había leído un tercio de todas ellas, pero sólo había conseguido tres hechizos que valían la pena. Había unos cincuenta hechizos por página, por lo que veinticinco mil en total… De esos veinticinco mil, sólo tres vi que eran útiles para mí, tan pocos de los aproximadamente ocho mil trescientos que ya había revisado.

Los hechizos que había adquirido eran:

 **[Enchant]** – Un hechizo para infundir propiedades mágicas en objetos.

 **[Modeling]** – Un hechizo para cambiar la forma de los minerales, madera o similares.

 **[Search]** – Un hechizo para localizar objetos cercanos.

Sólo esos tres. De ellos, **[Modeling]** y **[Search]** resultaron ser los más útiles. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era perfecto.

 **[Modeling]** era una habilidad para transferir la imagen mental del lanzador para volver a moldear un objeto sólido, pero toma bastante tiempo si no se está acostumbrado. Además, perder el foco a medio camino de hacer algo produciría resultados extraños.

Traté de hacer un set de shogi para la practicar, pero el tablero en sí mismo era una fila más larga y las piezas eran demasiado grandes para caber en las casillas.

Era difícil a menos que tuvieras una imagen clara en mente mientras realizabas el hechizo. Era mucho más fácil crear algo mientras miraba que producto terminado debía ser, así que me las arreglé para conseguir un set de shogi hecho bastante bien por la búsqueda de una imagen en internet.

 **[Search]** fue una que aprendí mientras pensaba que sería útil cuando se tratara de localizar los objetos perdidos, pero resultó que el hechizo en sí también podría realizar búsquedas increíblemente vagas.

Había pensado si había vainilla en este mundo para ayudar a mejorar la receta de helado, así que como una prueba usé **[Search]** en el mercado y terminé encontrándola al instante.

Lo que encontré no era la vainilla a la que estaba acostumbrado, sino una extraña fruta parecida a un tomate cherry que aparentemente se llamaba Koko. Sin embargo, al probarlo y olerlo era como la vainilla, por lo que resultó ser muy útil como un sustituto.

Incluso si el nombre o la forma eran diferentes, si era algo que mi mente o persona juzgaría como vainilla, entonces el hechizo lo buscaría… Lanzando una ancha red.

Pero incluso ese hechizo tenía sus desventajas. Su alcance efectivo era increíblemente corto. Sólo tenía un radio de unos cincuenta metros. Realmente no podía usarlo para nada como para encontrar personas desaparecidas.

Derf: **Me sorprende que sigas estudiando**.- Comento la espada desde el velador.

Yo: Que más puedo hacer en estos días de lluvia. Si quiero permanecer vivo en este mundo, debo fortalecerme y con eso el mejor método es fortalecer mi cuerpo y habilidades, ya sean mágicas o físicas.

Derf: **Jeje, eres muy serio… tal vez por eso no tenías amigos en tu mundo.** \- ¡AGH! ¡Eso me dolió!- **Pero… se nota que eres muy maduro y responsable para tu edad, debiste tener un difícil pasado ¿no?**

En eso las imágenes de mis padres muriendo, mi vida siendo acosado por brabucones, mis compañeros aprovechándose de mí, la perdida de mis tíos y de mi querida mascota.

Baje la mirada. Aun después de todo este tiempo… aun no logro superar todo eso.

Derf: **Perdón… creo que no debí preguntar.**

Yo: No te preocupes… eso quedo en el pasado y no puedo dejar que eso me restrinja.- Dije cerrando el libro.

Derf: **Tal vez, pero nunca olvides tu pasado. Eso es lo que hizo que fueras tú en estos momentos.**

Yo: Desde cuando eres tan filosófico.

Derf: **¿Quién sabe?** \- Dijo burlonamente.- **Bueno me iré a dormir… buenas noches.**

La espada se guardó en su funda y todo se tornó silencioso. Mire con incredulidad la espada que pasa su mayor parte del día durmiendo y solo suspire pesadamente hasta….

Yo: Tengo hambre…-Comente con mi estómago rugiendo y comprobé qué hora era, notando que ya pasó la hora del almuerzo. No es de extrañar.

Salí de mi cuarto, cerré con llave mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. En el comedor había varáis personas presentes.

Entre ellas estaba Dolan-san, un hombre grande y musculoso de cabello rojo con bigote y barba y también el padre de Micah como dueño de esta posada, junto Barral-san, el dueño de la Tienda de Armas Ocho Osos, sentado uno frente al otro. Entre ellos había un tablero de madera dividido en casillas.

Yo: ¿Están jugando shogi de nuevo?

Dolan: Síp. -Respondió mientras su mirada estaba pegada al tablero en todo momento. No pude hacer otra cosa que encogerme de hombros.

Respecto al set de shogi que había hecho como prueba, Dolan fue el que más estuvo interesado en él. Una vez que le enseñé las reglas se metió en el juego, e incluso comenzó a arrastrar a conocidos a jugar contra él. Barral también se enganchó a él, así que los dos jugaban el uno contra el otro siempre que tuvieran tiempo libre.

Para ser honesto, tuve mucha suerte cuando Barral también se enganchó. Hasta que llegó, me había visto obligado a ser el oponente de Dolan, siendo la única persona que realmente conocía las reglas.

Dolan-san me hacía jugar a cada momento y aunque siempre ganaba, me llegue a hartar de tanto jugar que deseaba desesperadamente que alguien tomara mi lugar como su oponente y como una bendición, apareció Barral-san que amo el juego. Ambos juegan de forma seguida y cada vez son mejores en el juego.

Puse un pedido para almorzar a Micah en la cocina, luego tomé un asiento al otro lado del comedor para no molestar a Dolan y Barral.

Yo: Barral-san, ¿qué hay de la tienda?

Barral: No viene mucha gente cuando llueve, así que dejé a mi señora a cargo de las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no importa.- En eso se voltea a verme.- Yuuto, ¿crees que podrías hacer otro de estos tableros de shogi?

Yo: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no he hecho ya uno para ti?- Dije pues podría haber jurado que le había hecho un set para él el otro día también desde que dijo que quería practicar en casa.

Barral: Simon de la tienda de artículos dijo que también quería uno. Hazme ese favor, ¿sí?- suplico juntando las manos

Yo; Bueno, está bien….- Respondí, pues aunque puedan conseguir que un artesano haga uno, hacerlo normalmente podría resultar bastante complicado por lo que es más fácil pedírmelo a mí.

Barral: Enserio. Muchas gracias, muchacho.

Dolan: Jaque-Mate.

Barral: ¿¡Hrm!?

Dolan dejó salir esa palabra, cruzó sus brazos, y miró el tablero, y Barral reaccionó a su vez. Esos dos estaban completamente enganchados. No tenía ni idea de que fuera a engancharlos en esta medida.

Mientras los miraba, observe a cierta peli platina traerme mi comida.

Claudia: Yuuto-sama, aquí tiene su comida.

Yo: Gracias Claudia.- Tome el plato y comencé a comer, pero me fije que ella se sentó a mi lado y me vio comer con una sonrisa. Luego note algo extraño.- Mmh, esto no sabe cómo lo que cocina Micah.

Claudia: Es porque yo lo prepare.- Me respondió y se sonrojo más mientras se frotaba las manos.- ¿Le gusta?

Yo: Por supuesto, tiene un sabor suave y gentil. Me da algo de paz con tan solo probarlo.- Conteste mientras daba otro mordisco.- Serias una excelente esposa en el futuro.

Claudia: E-E-E-E-Esposa….- La vi tras su tartamudeo como también se tomaba la cara con ambas manos.- Eso es muy pronto… pero si Yuuto-sama lo desea….

¿Qué le pasa? Solo le dije que sería una buena esposa. Obviamente el día en que se case con alguien demostrara sus grandes capacidades y el hombre estará tan satisfecho que no podrá contradecirle nada. Sin embargo, ¿por qué actúa de esa forma por un simple alago?

En eso Micah aparece.

Micah: Vaya, sí que eres un matador Yuu.- Comento y… ¿Qué quiso decirme con matador?- Y ustedes dos, dense prisa y dejen esa cosa ya.

Dolan: Lo siento… Solo una partida más.- Hizo un gesto como si rogara a Micah para que los dejara seguir jugando.

Para ser honesto, probablemente no estarían jugando tanto bajo el clima normal. Por otro lado, podría ser que la lluvia fuera una conveniente excusa…

De todos modos seguí comiendo el platillo que tenía en frente. La comida que Claudia hizo era pasta de hierbas silvestres y sopa de tomate con dos rebanadas de manzana, además de haber un trozo de filete bien cocinado.

Mientras comía, miraba de reojo el partido entre esos dos grandes hombre mientras que Claudia permanecía a mi lado viéndome comer con una sonrisa dulce.

Yo: Realmente disfrutan del juego.- Comente viendo como ninguno de los dos quitaba la vista del tablero.

Gus: Bueno, los juegos que nos entregaste son realmente entretenido y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer por la lluvia.- Comento cierto príncipe en una mesa cercana.

Yo: ¿Y qué hay de estudiar?- Uno podría aprovechar este tiempo para ampliar sus conocimientos, como yo lo hago leyendo la historia de este mundo y estar al tanto.

Gus: No eres divertido.- Comento desviando la mirada y yendo a una mesa a jugar.

Como tal ves ya se hagan una idea, todo el grupo de la academia, así como las 3 caballeros como Ellis, vinieron aquí a través de mi portal a [luna plateada]. Ellos dijeron que se sienten más cómodos y tranquilos aquí que en la academia.

Actualmente hicieron varios grupos y cada uno estaba jugando a algo, como a las cartas. Al igual que los tableros, sus cartas fueron hechas por mi nuevo hechizo, por lo que se las entregue y explique las reglas para que pudieran pasar el rato.

Pensé que sería un mejor juego para ellos, pero prácticamente se convirtió en un campo de batalla por la carta que necesitaban y algunos estaban en posición fetal por quedar en último por un puntaje tan bajo que obtuvieron.

María: ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Quién es el que tiene el 5 de diamante!? ¡Puedo entender que se retenga el 6 o el 8, pero cómo es posible que no aparezca el 5!- Grito tan fuerte que me asuste.- ¿¡A caso eres tu Claire!?

Claire: ¡No soy yo! ¡Por otro lado! ¿¡Quién es el que tiene el 7!? ¡Lo ando esperando desde hace media hora y no aparece!

El lugar se había convertido en una zona de guerra, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de darles esos juegos.

Yuri: Escala~.- Dijo alegremente mostrando una secuencia del 5 hasta el 9 con la pinta de diamante.

María/Claire: ¡Con que eras tú de nueva, Yuri!

Todos estaban jugando a algo, ajedrez, damas, cartas, póker, entre otras cosas que les pase para pasar el rato. Como Ryuzu quien jugaba con Ellis y sus caballeros al ajedrez saliendo invicta en cada juego.

Había otro grupo que se conformaba de Louise, Sicily, Siesta, Alice, Tabitha y Rin quienes estaban usando mi computadora para ver unos animes.

Como mis equipos siguen conectados a internet, gracias a Kami-sama, ver unos episodios de algunas series no era complicación. Con eso, busque en Youtube la serie de Pokemon en español castellano y lo puse en una lista de reproducción para que cambiara solo.

Las chicas estaban hipnotizadas por lo que veían. Claro que me hicieron preguntas sobre como esto podía ser una especie de obra de teatro al verse tan real, pero yo le explique con el antiguo modo al mover rápidamente varias hojas para simular el movimiento de los dibujos y ellas entendieron.

Ellas no podían despegar su vista de la pantalla. Según me dijeron hace poco, ellas lloraron conmovidas en la parte donde Satochi y Pikachu se llegaron a respetar el uno al otro, cómo verdaderos amigos después de escapar de los Sperrow. No me extrañaba, pues eran un grupo de chicas bastante sensibles. Sin embargo, Tabitha casi no mostro expresiones… aunque dejó caer una lagrima por la escena.

Si se preguntan, Tabitha había comenzado a juntarse con nosotros. Aparte de las lecciones que le doy sobre mi idioma, ella también ha empezado a involucrarse con los otros hasta el punto que la consideran una amiga. Ella se interesó mucho en los animes y no despegaba su vista del monitor. Le había dicho que los mangas y novelas son las versiones escritas y que son más detalladas, por lo que su deseo de aprender mi idioma se hizo más fuerte.

Kirche también se había unido a cenir con nosotros, pero me mantengo lejos de ella pues aún no se rinde conmigo.

Volviendo al tema, me fije que….

Yo: Micah, ¿dónde están Elze y Yae?- Pregunte, ya que no vea a ambas por aquí.

Micah: Oh, ellas. Elze y Yae salieron.

Yo: ¿En esta lluvia?

Micah: Al parecer ellas fueron a comprar los nuevos postres de 'Padre'.- Contesto.

Oh, eso lo explica todo. Ya que había logrado encontrar la vainilla, hablé con Aer sobre eso y se me ocurrió un pastel de vainilla como el nuevo artículo del menú.

Al igual que la vez anterior, todo lo que realmente hice fue encontrar la receta y anotar las instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo. Aun así, resultó delicioso. Tan delicioso que me dejé llevar y les hice hacer pastel de fresa también.

Cuando Elze y Louise se enteraron de eso, una casi me estrangula mientras otra trataba de electrocutarme, exigiendo saber por qué no traje algo conmigo. Aunque lo entiendo en parte, sus reacciones fueron exageradas, solo es pastel. ¿ Cuando fue que Louise aprendió a usar electricidad?

Sólo porque esas nuevas creaciones están en venta no significa que tengan que correr y obtenerlo justo el día en el que salen. Bueno, nunca subestimes la tenacidad de una chica golosa, supongo…

Elze: ¡Estamos de vuelta!- Escuche la voz de la gemela mayor y vi a Elze entrar junto a Yae con unas bolsas.- ¡Ahh, estamos empapadas!

Yae: Estamos de vuelta-degozaru.

Vaya, justo hablando del diablo y eso, las dos habían regresado. Sacudieron sus paraguas y los plantaron junto a la entrada.

Este mundo no tenía los paraguas de vinilo a los que estaba acostumbrado. Tenía paraguas, pero básicamente estaban hechos de tela y madera. Aunque los que tenían aquí estaban infundidos con resina de pino, por lo que todavía eran tan resistentes al agua como a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Micah: Bienvenidas. ¿Lo obtuvieron?- Dijo con una expresión ansiosa.

Elze: Por supuesto que sí. Había menos gente debido a la lluvia, así que fue mucho más rápido de lo normal.- Contesto mientras sostuvo orgullosamente la bolsa de golosinas.

Parecía como si estuviese bendecida, sólo mirando su sonrisa.

Yae: Estaba delicioso-degozaru.

Elze: Lo sé, ¿verdad?

¿Ya se lo comieron? ¿He incluso tomaron algo cuando fueron a recogerlo? Qué par de glotonas.

En eso, Elze camina hacia la peli naranja.

Elze: Aquí tienes, Micah, ésta es para ti.

Micah: Gracias. Te daré el dinero por esto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Elze sacó cuatro pequeñas cajas blancas de la bolsa y le entregó una a Micah. Parecía que Micah le había pedido a Elze que le comprase una también.

Yo: ¿Para quién es el resto?- Pregunte al ver que habían muchas otras cajas.

Elze: Uno para Linze junto al grupo que está viendo esa obra de teatro en caja, otro para el príncipe junto a sus guarde espaldas, otro para las otras chicas, uno para compartir entre Yae y yo…- ¿¡Aun piensa comer!?- Y otro para que lo entregues al duque.

Yo: Espera, ¿entregar?- Cuestione mirándola.

Elze: ¿Quién más que tú puede llegar a la capital en esta lluvia? Tenemos que darles regalos a cambio de su hospitalidad la última vez… es sentido común.- Dijo como si fuera natural.

Sin embargo, me está tratando como si fuera una especie de mensajero a domicilio. No soy un repartidor de comida rápida, pero viendo que tenía un punto a su favor… acepte sin más remedio.

Cuando le dije que también deberían venir en ese caso, me rechazaron educadamente. Parecía que todavía estaban nerviosas por el Duque Alfred. Oh, venga ya.

Sin ninguna elección en este asunto, me puse en marcha por mi cuenta. Ya que era un pastel recién hecho, cuanto antes lo entregara mejor sabor tendría.

Yo: (Oh, cierto…)- En eso pensé también en entregarle un tablero de shogi al duque. Como un regalo de mi parte.

Deje que Dolan sepa y le pedí permiso para usar parte de la madera de desecho en el jardín trasero. Lancé [Modeling] e hice dos sets más de shogi. Ya los había hecho varias veces, así que ya me había acostumbrado bastante.

Terminé de hacerlos en unos diez minutos. Los revisé sólo para estar seguro. Sí, se ven bien para mí. Accidentalmente hice demasiadas torres la última vez, así que tuve que tener cuidado.

Volví al comedor y le di un set a Barral. Puse el pastel y la caja que contenía las piezas del shogi en una bolsa, luego coloqué el tablero de shogi bajo mi brazo.

Yo: Está bien, me iré a ver al duque entonces.

Gus: Que te vaya bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía un pastel junto a Thor y Julius…. Diablos, el tipo disfruta ver mis desgracias.

Otros pocos también se despidieron, mientras que los demás, como Louise, estaban absortos por los juegos o el anime. Creo que no debí darles eso.

Suspire y Tomé mi paraguas, salí al jardín de atrás para prepararme para usar [Gate]. Siempre era mejor evitar destacarse al hacer eso.

El mejor lugar para aparecer sería… supongo que en las sombras de la puerta principal.

Yo: **[Gate]**.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sue: ¡Delicioso! ¡Esto es delicioso!

Ellen: Cuidada tus modales, Sue. Pero realmente tienes razón… Este pastel es realmente delicioso.

Sue y la Duquesa Ellen felizmente devoraron el pastel de mi ofrenda. Hizo que valiera la pena tomarlo de esa manera. El duque también comió y pareció aprobarlo.

Alfred: Estoy verdaderamente envidioso de la gente de [Reflet] que son capaces de comer esto todos los días. Si solo pudiera lanzar **[Gate]** como tú, también podría comprarlo todo el tiempo.

Yo: Si quieren, les puedo entregar la receta y las instrucciones a los cocineros en la mansión. No es un secreto comercial, ni nada.

Sue: ¡¿De verdad, Yuu?!- Exclamo de alegría mientras se paraba.- Madre, ¿oyes eso? ¡Podremos comer esto todos los días!

Sue se agarró a mis palabras con bastante firmeza. Disculpe, señorita, pero la baba está escapando de su boca.

Ellen: Ara, ara Sue. Te pondrás gorda si lo comes todos los días.- Exactamente.- Vamos a dejarlo cada dos días en su lugar, ¿está bien?- La señora de la casa había hablado, pero… ella estaba pensando bien. Aunque sean cada dos días, eso no haría mucha diferencia en comparación con todos los días… Me sentiría bastante culpable si Sue estuviera gorda la próxima vez que venga a visitarla.

Alfred: Ahora bien.- Dijo cortando la conversación y mirando un tablero.- Tú lo llamaste shogi, ¿verdad?

Yo: Así es. Es un juego en el que juegan dos personas de donde vengo… un pasatiempo. Un juego donde se prueba la inteligencia y habilidades tácticas de los participantes. ¿Quiere probarlo?- Puse mi lado del tablero mientras el duque Alfred inspeccionaba el tablero y las piezas.

Alfred: Por supuesto.- Dijo con gran interés.

Sue: ¡Padre, déjame jugar también!

Alfred: Ahora espera tu turno, yo iré primero. Dijo para luego copiarme y puso su lado del tablero… Excepto que las torres y los obispos estaban en los lugares equivocados.

Yo: primer le enseñaré cómo puede moverse cada pieza. Esta pieza es un peón e indica un soldado a pie regular. Sólo se puede mover un cuadrado a la vez, pero si lo colocas al lado del oponente del tablero, entonces….

Alfred: Hm, ya veo…- Comento empezando a interesarse más.

Lento pero seguro, le enseñé al duque los patrones básicos de movimiento de cada pieza. Él demostró ser de un aprendizaje rápido. Estaba seguro de que mejoraría rápidamente, dado su rápido pensamiento. Por desgracia, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lamentara mis acciones una vez más.

* * *

-3 horas después-

Alfred: ¡Una partida más! ¡Sólo una partida más! ¡Terminaremos después de eso!- Exclamo, pero... ¿no me dijiste lo mismo hace un momento?

El resultado fue que, al igual que Dolan, el duque se había enganchado al shogi. Y, por segunda vez, me vi obligado a jugar varias partidas de shogi en rápida sucesión. El sol ya se había puesto, y Sue se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperando por nosotros.

Pensé de nuevo en lo poco que este mundo tenía en el camino del entretenimiento, y me pregunté brevemente si esa era la razón por la cual la gente de este mundo se aferraba a cosas como el shogi.

Alfred: Este es un juego muy interesante. ¡Debo conseguir que mi hermano lo juegue también!- Dijo con enorme alegría y yo solo temí por el futuro.

Era tarde en la noche antes de que fuera finalmente liberado, pero el duque procedió a lanzarme una bola curva con esa declaración chocante. Sólo podía esperar que el rey no se enganchara al shogi también. No había forma de que alguien con un puesto tan importante ignorará la política estatal para pulir su juego de shogi… ¿verdad…? **(NT: Soñar no cuesta nada.)**

* * *

-3 semanas después-

Tony: ¡Cuidado! ¡Viene de arriba!

Teo: ¡Yo me encargo!- Exclamo y se oyó un choque de espadas.

Teo junto a la figura que golpeo se separaron y….

Yo: ¡Yae, se dirige hacia a ti!

Yae: ¡Entendido!- Ella Desapareció de mi visión, usando la pared del castillo que se derrumbaba como un escudo.

Oí un ruido metálico de la pared, y cuando la rodeé vi la cosa que estaba en combate con Yae.

Llevaba una armadura negra y se balanceaba alrededor con una enorme y amenazante espada. Un aura de poder crudo brotaba de su cuerpo mientras sus poderosas piernas se aferraban a la tierra sin ceder, y sus dos brazos giraban alrededor con esa gran espada sin siquiera un rastro de misericordia en su ser.

No, desde el principio le había faltado un sentimiento de misericordia, porque este caballero negro no tenía cabeza.

"Dullahan". Ese era su nombre. Nacido de un caballero que fue decapitado mientras todavía alberga muchos arrepentimientos, revivió como un monstruo y comenzó a decapitar a otros como un medio para tratar de buscar una nueva cabeza para sí mismo. Era diferente de las leyendas sobre eso en mi viejo mundo….

Pero este Dullahan era nuestro objetivo. Yae, Teo, Julius, Tony y yo cogimos a Dullahan en un ataque en pinzas.

Yo: ¡Cuidado!- Grite desenfundando a Derf, pues el caballero muerto trato de cortar a Yae, pero fui capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Derf: **¡AGH!** \- Grito de dolor la espada… ¿Y puede sentir dolor?- **¡Compañero, ten más cuidado que ese tipo pega duro!**

Yo: Perdón, perdón.- Comento mientras usaba **[Boost]** para mantener al caballero a raya en fuerza y velocidad, hasta que ambos nos separamos y fue atacado por Teo.- ¿Estas bien?

Yae: S-Si….- Respondió mientras se levantaba.

Teo: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Gritaba mientras atacaba a Dullahan… Cuanto entusiasmo.

El caballero fue capaz de soportar los ataques de Teo y logro empujarlo hacia atrás. Luego de eso salto hacia mi dirección. ¿¡Por qué nuevamente soy su objetivo!? ¿¡Que tiene este sujeto contra mí!?

Antes de que hiciera algo, Dullahan fue golpeado por un costado y mandado a volar contra una gran roca.

Cuando mire quien lo hizo, vi a mi bella sirvienta de pelo plateado.

Ryuzu: Un ser tan bajo como tú no tiene derecho de ni tocar el cabello de Yuuto-sama.- Dijo con una expresión neutral, pero con ojos afilados. Que miedo.

Luego de salir del shock, les envié una señal con mis ojos a los demás, y todos entendieron mis intenciones al confirmar la luz se estaba reuniendo en mi dedo del medio extendido y el dedo índice antes de retirarse rápidamente del lugar.

Yo: _¡Golpea la verdad, Luz! ¡Brillante Lanza Sagrada_ _:_ **[¡Shining Javelin!]**!- ¡Una brillante lanza de luz salió de mis dedos que había apuntado hacia el Dullahan! La lanza golpeó certeramente la criatura en el hombro izquierdo y rasgó su brazo de inmediato.

Tras varias prácticas de magia, descubrimos que me es más fácil usar la magia de luz junto a la magia de tierra. La de la luz supongo que es por Kami-sama, ya que él es un ser divino y su influencia debió afectarme… o eso es lo que supongo. Mientras que la de tierra es una cosa de mi propia especialidad, según el profesor Colbert, los magos de tierra se especializan más en la alquimia y otros métodos de hechicería para crear objetos… y yo al ser un chico inventor, esta magia está bastante bien apegada a mí.

Vi como mi ataque golpeo al sujeto, pero a diferencia de un humano, no se derramó ni una gota de sangre de la herida. En cambio, un miasma negro se filtró hacia el aire circundante mientras se movía para balancear su enorme espada sobre mí con su brazo restante.

De repente, una sombra bien sincronizada saltó desde el costado para interceptar al caballero sin cabeza con un puñetazo brutal al costado. No dejando que el monstruo recuperara su equilibrio, la sombra continuó con una ráfaga de patadas bien colocadas.

Yo: ¡Elze! ¡¿Te encargaste de los Lobos Cuerno-Solitario?!

Elze: ¡Sí, liquidamos a todos! ¡Enserio, había como 60 de esas cosas, ¿sabes?!- Gruño fastidiada y Linze llegó corriendo de lejos poco después.

Bien, hora del enfrentamiento.

El Dullahan se tambaleó un poco debido a la cadena de ataques de Elze, pero rápidamente corrigió su postura y envió su hoja volando horizontalmente hacia el cuello de su nuevo objetivo. Elze notó ese hecho y apenas logró salirse de su trayectoria, arrojándose rodando hacia mi dirección.

Linze: _¡Aparece, Fuego! ¡Esfera de Llamas del Purgatorio_ _:_ **[¡Fireball!]**!- Linze lanzó una bola de fuego que aterrizó un golpe directo en la espalda de Dullahan. Yae se movió para golpear en ese instante, pero su espada golpeó solamente a la gran espada enemiga mientras que su ataque fue defendido.

Yae: ¡Esta cosa es dura! ¡No tendremos ninguna oportunidad si esto se convierte en una batalla de resistencia-degozaru!

A diferencia del enemigo, no podíamos permitirnos tomar un solo golpe limpio de esa arma. Nos dividiría en dos, e incluso un pequeño rasguño de él sería suficiente para desgarrar un miembro o dos.

Teo: ¡No me rendiré ante un no-muerto!- Exclamo lanzándose al ataque junto a Tony, pero ambos fueron bloqueados.

Julius: BROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Rugía mientras corría hacia el caballero decapitado y lo envistió tirándolo lejos.

Este chico definitivamente es pura fuerza bruta.

Luego de eso, una enorme roca cayó sobre él y vi que Yuri-san fue quien se lo lanzo, pues tenía en alto su varita junto a una sonrisa satisfecha. Note como los demás chicos se acercaban.

Yo: ¿Cómo les fue?

Gus: Bien, pero esos Lobos Cuerno-Solitario y jabalíes de doble colmillo sí que fueron molestos.

Rinslet: Pero ahora tenemos suficiente material para hacer una barbacoa.- Comento moviendo su cabello y Claire junto a Louise se veían contentas con la gran cantidad de carne que traían… las mujeres de este mundo parecen ser glotonas.

De repente, la roca fue destrozada y mostró a Dullahan. Él es una criatura sin vida; Un ser de la muerte. En otras palabras, un monstruo tipo No-Muerto. Como regla general que me explicaron, los monstruos No-Muerto eran extremadamente débiles contra la magia de tipo Luz. Linze también podía usar la magia de Luz, pero ella no era muy competente con ella y solo algunos como Gus, Sicily, Maria, yo y otros pocos del grupo de magos de la academia podríamos poseemos la afinidad para terminarlo.

Una idea llego a mi cabeza.

Yo: ¡Linze! ¡Sicily! ¡Necesito que congeles las piernas de esa cosa! ¡Sólo denme unos segundos!

Linze: ¿Eh? ¡Uhm… entendido!

Sicily: ¡SI!

Al oír esto, Yae, Elze, Teo, Tony y Julius hicieron su movimiento. Atrajeron la atención del Dullahan lejos de nosotros. Aunque no solemos trabajar todos juntos, nuestro trabajo en equipo en si es muy bueno y lo suficiente para efectuar combinaciones.

Sicily/Linze: _¡Enreda, Hielo! ¡Maldición Congelante_ _:_ **[Icebind]**!- Ambas recitaron al mismo tiempo.

El hechizo de ambas congeló el suelo a los pies del Dullahan en un instante. El caballero sin cabeza puso toda su energía en sus piernas para liberarse de las ataduras, pero el hielo era fuerte al ser lanzado por dos magas… en especial si una de ellas es una noble.

Sin embargo, el caballero sin cabeza no se rindió y tomo una espada corta de su cinturón y me la arrojo. Estaba a punto de moverme y esquivar cuando…

*TINK*

La cuchilla fue repelida y destruida, quien lo hizo fue….

Ryuzu: No se preocupe Yuuto-sama. No dejare que una plaga que no conoce su lugar le ponga un dedo encima.

Yo: Gracias, Ryuzu.

Viendo que el caballero zombi no tenía otro medio para atacarme, aproveche esto para usar uno de mis nuevos hechizos nulos.

Yo: **[¡Multiple!]** \- A mí alrededor aparecieron cuatro círculos mágicos flotando en el aire. Ahora verán de lo que puede hacer este hechizo.- _¡Golpea la verdad, Luz! ¡Brillante Lanza Sagrada!_ _:_ **[¡Shining Javelin!]**

De los cuatro círculos mágicos salieron disparadas lanzas de luz salieron por cada circulo. Cada lanza siguió una trayectoria recta al Dullahan. El efecto de **[Multiple]** , una de mis nuevas adquisiciones de magia Nula, permitió que se usase simultáneamente moldes de un solo encantamiento.

El caballero sin cabeza trató de moverse para esquivar las lanzas de luz, pero el hielo de Linze lo mantuvo firme al suelo.

El Dullahan tomó toda la fuerza del ataque, perdiendo su brazo derecho, un pedazo de su lado, su pierna izquierda, y también tenía un agujero en el pecho antes de caer finalmente al suelo. El miasma negro fluía de la armadura maltratada y se dispersaba en el viento. El caballero sin cabeza no se movería, pero aún seguía de pie.

Louise: ¡Terminare esto!- Exclamo alzando su barita al cielo y luego.- **[Blade of light]**

Ante eso, una cuchilla parecida a una media luna hecha de luz salió de la barita de Louise y coroto a la mitad al caballero no-muerto, cayendo al suelo y luego desintegrándose.

Me sorprendí ante lo que vi y vi a Louise hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Vaya que su humor ha aumentado.

Tony: Parece que hemos terminado.-Comento guardando su espada.

Yae: Eso fue duro-degozaru.-Comento masajeándose los hombros.

Elze, Maria, Claire, Rinslet, Yuri y Rin dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y Yae, Alice y Julius se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Los demás aun podíamos estar de pie, ya sea porque no nos movimos mucho u otros como Teo que tienen mucha resistencia. Sin embargo, todos nos encontramos cansados

Linze: No esperábamos que aparecieran dos manada de Lobos de Cuerno-Solitario junto a él. Ese fue un error de cálculo peligroso…- Comento tomando su mano en su pecho en alivio cuando dijo esas palabras.

Sicily: Si… de no haber sido que somos un grupo grande, tal vez no hubiéramos logrado vencerlos.- Dijo con ambas manos en el pecho con una expresión preocupada.

Teo: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Los grandes retos son lo que dan diversión a estas misiones!- Bueno… no hay mucho que comentar sobre él.

En los últimos días, habíamos escalado nuestros rangos en el Gremio al nivel de Verde. Fuimos desde Negro y la escala continuaba en, Púrpura, Verde, Azul, Rojo, Plata y Oro, ahora estábamos en el tercer puesto desde la parte inferior. Llegar a ese punto significaba que la gente nos reconocería como unos auténticos aventureros. Pero no habríamos logrado esto de no ser por los chicos del grupo como Teo, quienes tienen un nivel mayor y que nos permite realizar misiones junto a ellos, lo que nos ayuda a elevar nuestro rango a mayor velocidad.

Estábamos listos para aceptar una solicitud Verde de inmediato cuando Elze se presentó con la sugerencia de probar una solicitud del gremio de una ciudad diferente por una vez. Cuando le conté esto a mi ama, el príncipe estaba cerca y nos escuchó y me pidió si nos podía acompañar.

De esa manera se decidió que todo el grupo fuera e hiciéramos esta misión en conjunto. Así nos hicimos camino al gremio de la capital. Allí encontramos una petición verde pidiendo la eliminación de monstruos en estas ruinas.

Aparentemente eran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la antigua capital del país de hace más de mil años. El rey de esa época decidió abandonar la tierra y construir una nueva capital en otro lugar, por lo que se dijo. Básicamente, se trasladaron.

No tenía forma de saber cómo era en aquel momento en el que todavía era la capital del país, pero a partir de este momento el lugar estaba cubierto de hiedra y las paredes del castillo estaban plagadas de agujeros. Todavía había rastros débiles de la tierra pavimentada y algunos edificios para dar la sensación de que fue una vez una ciudad, y en el centro se colocó lo que debía haber sido el castillo real… aunque era sólo escombros reales en este momento. Era el cuadro mismo de una ciudad en ruinas.

Los monstruos habían venido a vivir en las ruinas con el tiempo, y a los aventureros como nosotros se les pedía que los expulsaran. Pero en poco tiempo los monstruos estarían de regreso, llevando a más aventureros a alejarlos, formando un ciclo vicioso.

Sin embargo, era cierto que si se dejaban solos, los monstruos eventualmente aumentarían en un número lo suficientemente grande como para ser una amenaza. Probablemente era mejor apartarlos del lugar de vez en cuando para la seguridad de todos.

Yo: Porque ésta es la vieja capital, no hay nada aquí, huh….-Comente mirando a mí alrededor.

Todo lo que vi eran paredes desmoronadas, paredes rotas y paredes destrozadas. En el pico de este lugar, en la cima de la única colina con una vista decente, solía estar el antiguo castillo real, supuestamente. Me preguntaba si los antepasados de Sue habían vivido aquí en algún momento.

¿Pero normalmente se deteriorarían de esta manera estas ruinas? ¿Fue quizás como en los Tres Reinos cuando Dong Zhou quemó la vieja capital, casas y todo, mientras movía la capital a Chang'an?

Elze: Sería gracioso si hubiera algún tesoro escondido de la familia real o algo así.

Maria: ¿Verdad~?

Julius: No, creo que este no sería ese caso. Pasaría eso si el país hubiera caído, pero en una reubicación de la capital por sí sola no sería tan fácil que dejaran tesoros preciosos detrás en el proceso-degozaru.- Explico… y parece que no es un noble por título.

Elze: Lo seeeee, pensé que sería gracioso si hubiera algo así.- Hizo una mueca ante el argumento de Julius, quien le arruino el buen humor.

Yo: (Tesoro, ¿eh?)- Pensé con algo de emoción.

En mi mundo había tesoros enterrados de Tokugawa, Takeda y similares, pero parecía que tales conceptos también eran familiares en este mundo. Yo no era contrario a la idea. La idea de una búsqueda del tesoro nunca falla en golpear algo en el corazón de un hombre.

Justo entonces, una idea vino a la mente. ¡Puedo intentar usar ese hechizo!

Yo: **[Search]: Tesoro**.- Pronuncie.

Utilicé mi hechizo de localización. Si hubiera algo cerca que yo pudiera haber reconocido como un tesoro, entonces este hechizo lo habría recogido… Lo que no hizo. Bueno, sólo era de esperar.

Maria: ¡¿Has utilizado **[Search]**?! ¡¿Cómo fue, apareció algo?!

Alice: ¡Por favor, dinos que encontrarte algo!- Ambas se me acercaron y me exigieron… vaya.

Yo: Todo lo que descubrí es que si hay tesoro, no está cerca de aquí.- Le di a las sobreexcitadas los resultados de mi búsqueda con una sonrisa amarga.

Maria: Ya veo… Eso apesta.

Alice: Aaaw~.- Realmente las decepcione.

Linze: P-Pero eso es sólo por las cosas que Yuuto-san vería como un tesoro, ¿verdad? Podría haber otras cosas valiosas fuera de ese rango…- Exclamo y…Oh vaya, parecía que la gemela menor también estaba ansiando ir a la caza del tesoro. No debería haber esperado menos de gemelas.

Gus: Es verdad.- Dijo acercándose.- Según me comento Yuu, sobre ese hechizo es que si el no reconoce algo como es, entonces el hechizo no funcionara. Como por ejemplo el jarrón que le mostré. Para los nobles, ellos lo verían como una pieza invaluable de arte y gran valor, pero el solo dijo que es un simple jarrón con forma extraña.

Rayos, tiene un punto. De hecho, era como ambos habían dicho. Otro ejemplo seria, digamos que había una pintura extremadamente valiosa de algún artista famoso que estaba tirada por ahí. Si yo viera esa pintura y pensara algo como "Me parece basura", entonces mi hechizo de búsqueda no lo registraría como un objeto de valor.

Aún recuerdo cuando vi pinturas en las pareces de Francia un día en que pase ahí. Realmente no entiendo como un cuadro con trazos de colores al azar es considerado arte… es una locura.

Bueno, regresando a lo de antes. Los resultados se basaran totalmente en el estado de ánimo y conocimiento del lanzador. Ese estilo increíblemente vago era tanto la mayor fortaleza de este hechizo como la debilidad más crítica. Aunque en el ejemplo de la pintura, reaccionaría probablemente si descubriera el valor de la pintura después del hecho.

En cualquier caso, ellos tenían un punto. Mi marco de referencia para el tesoro era principalmente cosas como piedras preciosas, coronas de oro, espadas decorativas, o pilas de dinero antiguo. En ese caso, el término en el que debería ser…

Yo: **[Search]: Reliquias Históricas**.- De esta manera debería atrapar objetos de valor histórico en su red. O lo que pensé hasta que me acordé de que no tenía manera de saberlo de un vistazo… Esperen…-Encontré algo….

Todos: ¡¿Eh?!/ ¡¿Qué?!/ ¡¿P-Perdón?!"- Cada uno reacciono de forma diferente.

Ahí estaba, un objeto de importancia histórica. Las ruinas en sí también fueron incluidas en los resultados, pero había algo más cerca. Afilé mis sentidos. Sip, allí estaba.

Elze: ¡¿Cu-Cuál es el camino?!

Alice: ¡Dinos donde es!

Julius: ¡DINOS-DEGOZARU!- Grito tomando mis hombros y empezando a sacudirme… ¡OI! ¡OI!

Yo: ¡YA!- Grite sacándome a los pesados de encima y señalando hacia una dirección.- Es por ese camino. Puedo sentirlo por allí. Sin embargo… ¿Qué diablos es? Es bastante grande.

Todos: ¡¿Es grande?!- Gritaron todas al unísono.

Buscamos a tientas el interior de las ruinas mientras avanzábamos. Todo mundo siguió mi ejemplo hasta que finalmente salimos al frente de una gran pila de escombros. ¿Hmm…?

Yo: ¿Abajo? ¿Está viniendo desde debajo de estos escombros?- Dije tras ver de dónde venía la señal del supuesto "Tesoro".

Justo cuando me preguntaba qué hacer con las varias toneladas de los escombros del edificio ante nosotros, Linze dio un paso adelante y disparó un hechizo.

Linze: _¡_ _Aparece, Fuego! Erupción Carmesí_ _:_ **¡[Explosión]!**

Los escombros se volvieron diminutos pedazos con un tremendo kaboom. ¡¿No es eso exagerar las cosas un poco, Linze?!

Linze: Me he ocupado de ello.- No prestando atención a mi aspecto atontado o la del resto… ¿y se supone que ella es tímida?

Derf: **Tiene más energía de la que aparenta.** \- Ante el comentario, yo asentí.

Linze se acercó para examinar el terreno donde habían estado los escombros. ¿De dónde salió todo ese repentino entusiasmo?

Mientras estaba de pie donde los escombros solían estar, sentí que la señal se fortalecía una vez más. ¿Era… aquí abajo? Mirando con cuidado, noté algo medio enterrado en la tierra…

Llamé a todo el mundo y empezamos a cavar alrededor. Cuando terminamos de desenterrarlo, resultó ser un par de grandes puertas de acero que eran aproximadamente dos tatamis en tamaño y forma. ¿Por qué estaba escondido en un lugar como este…?

Nosotros, el grupo de hombres, combinamos nuestra fuerza y abrimos las puertas. Por alguna razón se abrió suavemente, sin mostrar el más ligero rastro de haberse oxidado. Era posible que no fuera de acero.

Después de abrir las puertas, lo que encontramos a la espera de nosotros era una escalera de piedra que extrañamente nos invitaba a las profundidades…

Gus: _¡Aparece, Luz! Pequeña Iluminación:_ ¡ **[Light Sphere]**!- Recito creando una esfera de luz que flotó en el aire. Con cautelosos pasos, bajamos por las escaleras de piedra.

La escalera era una espiral y parecía que iba a seguir para siempre. Mientras avanzábamos, estaba lleno de ansiedad. Era casi como si nos dirigiéramos a las entrañas de la misma tierra.

Después de algún tiempo, las escaleras se abrieron en un largo pasadizo de piedra. El camino era recto, y tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Estaba mojado, estrecho, y húmedo… Todo el lugar tenía un ambiente que me dio escalofríos.

Elze: E-Este lugar me está asustando… ¿Hay fantasmas por aquí?

Yae: ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Elze-dono?! ¡Fa-Fantasmas no aparecerán aquí-degozaru!- Yae respondió a las murmuraciones de Elze de una manera hiperbólica.

Aparte de eso… ¿Chicas pueden dejar de tirar de mi abrigo? Es difícil caminar así…

Sin embargo, ellas no eran las únicas en ese estado. Louise, Claire, Sicily y Alice estaban igual de asustadas y escondidas tras la espalda de algunos otros.

Linze, por otra parte, caminaba firmemente por el pasillo… algo que no me esperaba de ella. Ella sí que tiene fuerte voluntad aunque no lo aparenta.

La luz de Gus era la única cosa que iluminaba la zona, así que la seguimos por detrás. A medida que avanzábamos a través del pasaje, el techo gradualmente fue aumentando hasta que se abrió en una gran cámara.

Yo: ¿Qué es esto…?- Vi lo que parecía ser una especie de letras dibujadas en la pared de delante. Tenían cuatro metros de altura y diez metros de diámetro… las líneas dibujadas a través de él separaban la escritura en columnas. Cada columna tenía alrededor de treinta centímetros de ancho, y contenía cada pieza individual de letras.

Mirando más de cerca, parecían más como pictogramas que letras. Me recordaba a lenguas antiguas, como la de los mayas o los aztecas.

Yo: Linze, Sicily, Gus, Rin o Thor… ¿Alguno de ustedes puede leer esto?

Linze: No puedo… No entiendo estas letras.

Sicily: Ni yo.

Rin: Tampoco.

Gus: No reconozco la escritura.

Thor: No es un lenguaje mágico antiguo, tampoco…- Cada uno respondió sin despegar su mirada del muro al igual que el resto

Este lugar era claramente de importancia histórica. Incluso un ojo inexperto como el mío podía reconocer eso. En lugar de tesoros o botín, esto era algo muy diferente. Mi hechizo **[Search]** debe haber reflejado esa sensación cuando la usé….

Cierto. Debo capturar este momento en una foto. Con el BuildPhone en la mano, pulsé el botón de captura en mi aplicación de fotos, y un deslumbrante flash iluminó la habitación por un momento.

Yae: ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Yae y los demás se sorprendieron por el repentino destello. Levanté mi BuildPhone para mostrar que todo estaba bien, y exhalaron aliviadas. Supongo que finalmente se han acostumbrado a mis excentricidades. Espera, no debería decir cosas así sobre mí.

Tomé varias fotografías de diferentes secciones de la pared, asegurándome de tener al menos una foto de cada parte. Enserio… ¿por qué era algo tan inusual en un lugar como este?

Louise: ¡Hey, chicos! Vengan aquí un momento.- Exclamo llamando nuestra atención. Señalaba una parte de la pared del lado derecho de la cámara.

Thor: Hay algo enterrado aquí.- Dijo y me fije bien en la pared.

Justo delante de mis ojos, había una piedra marrón-pero-clara incrustada en la pared. Tenía unos dos centímetros de diámetro. ¿Una joya…? En ese caso una de baja calidad y sucia.

Yuri: Eso es… una piedra de hechizos. ¡Es una piedra de hechizos con el atributo Tierra! Si conseguimos que algo de magia fluya a través de ella, probablemente algo sucederá.

Tony: ¿Algo…? ¿Y si es una trampa?- Pregunto y yo estuve de acuerdo. Algo tan obvio no podía ser cosa buena.

Yuri: No puedo asegurar que no sea una trampa… pero algo así no sería útil para evitar a los intrusos.- La explicación de Yuri definitivamente tenía sentido… Pero yo todavía no podía sacudir mi ansiedad. Cuando hay un interruptor, inconscientemente tienes el deseo de pulsarlo, más si este parpadea. En ese caso, podría ser realmente una trampa….

Teo: ¡Vamos chicos, hay que hacerlo! ¡Sin riesgo no hay aventura!

Rinslet: Aunque el pensamiento es imprudente, estoy de acuerdo.

Maria: Bueno, chicos. ¡Alguno de ustedes vaya y actívela!

Lado masculino: ¡¿Por qué nosotros?!- Rápidamente replicamos al casual comentario de Maria. ¡¿Chica, no te importa que alguno de nosotros pueda caer en la trampa?!

Rin: Somos chicas y como caballeros deberían defendernos.

Yuri: Así son las cosas… ¿O vivirán con el hecho de dejarnos ante una horrible trampa?- Dijo con la famosa mirada de cachorrito.

Ninguno de nosotros pudo replicar ante esto y solo suspiramos.

Ya que yo tengo una afinidad para todos los atributos y los chicos de aquí son nobles, cualquiera puede abrir la puerta.

Jugamos Jan-Ken-Pon para decidir quién iría… y termine siendo yo.

Yo: ¡MALDITA SEA!

Gus: Jajajaja, vamos. No te pongas así, este es un juego sagrado.- Es lo que dices al no ser la víctima.

Derf: **Eres el sacrificio socio.** \- Comento… ¡entre los brazos de Louise! ¿¡Como y cuando lo hizo!?

Yo: ¡ESPADA TRAIDORA!

Sin más remedio, suspire y camine hacia el muro.

Ryusu: Yuuto-sama, ¿Está seguro de hacer esto?

Yo: Lo estoy, además tengo curiosidad sobre lo que hay detrás de este muro.

Ryuzu: Mmh….- Me miro con duda antes de relajarse.- En ese caso iré con usted.

Yo: ¿Segura?

Ryuzu: Por supuesto, después de todo soy tu sirvienta y es mi deber estar a tu lado y protegerte.- La mire por un rato antes de suspirar y asentir.

Con eso dicho, caminamos hasta llegar al muro cuando note que….

Yo: ¿Por qué se han alejado tanto?- Pregunto al grupo quien estaba a por lo menos 30 pasos de distancia de mí.

Todos: Por si acaso…/ ¡Nunca se sabe!/ Mejor prevenir que lamentar/ La seguridad es primero.- Dijeron mientras reían un tanto complicado.

Suspire y toque la gema para después canalizar magia de tierra en ella.

*Bzzzzzzzz…*

El suelo comenzó a retumbar y temblar, y de repente la pared que estaba delante de mí se destrozó convirtiéndose en arena, revelando un agujero. Bastante llamativa la apertura para esta gran puerta…

Todos: ¿Qué diablos…?- Miramos a través del agujero que fue dejado por la pared que se había desmoronado, y vimos algo en el medio de la otra habitación. Algo cubierto de polvo y arena.

La mejor manera de describirlo era… Supongo que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue un insecto. ¿Un grillo, tal vez? Sí, parecía un grillo. Tenía un cuerpo central redondo, como una bola de rugby o una almendra, con seis piernas delgadas que sobresalían de él. Sin embargo algunas de ellas estaban rotas.

Era alrededor del tamaño de un coche pequeño. Imagínate un grillo muerto con todas sus extremidades arrancadas, ¿algo como eso…?

Pero también tenía una forma aerodinámica y simplista. Más bien fue diseñado más como una máquina que como una criatura viviente. Honestamente parecía un pedazo de arte abstracto.

Elze: ¿Que es esa cosa? ¿Algo parecido a una estatua?- Miró la cosa desde una variedad de ángulos diferentes.

Mirando de cerca, había una esfera roja alrededor del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol visible dentro de la ¿cabeza de la cosa? ¿Torso? Bueno, estaba dentro de lo que podría haber sido la cabeza o el torso de la cosa.

No podía decirlo por el polvo y la arena que cubrían la superficie, pero parecía estar hecha de un material semitransparente… ¿Está hecho de vidrio? Realmente no podía verlo muy bien debido a la oscuridad. Oh mejor dicho.

Yo: Oye, Gus… ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a ser capaz de mantener esa **[Light Sphere]**? Pareciera que el lugar se hace más oscuro.

Gus: ¿De que estas hablando? Una de mis mejores afinidades es la luz, puedo mantener esta esfera por lo menos unas 6 horas seguidas.- Dijo con algo de fastidio.

Teo: Pero… ¿No es la luz un poco más tenue?- Comento y todos miraron la esfera.

Tony: No hay duda. Se hizo más tenue… E-Espera…

Yae: ¡Yuuto-dono!- Después del grito de Yae, mi mirada se volvió para ver el orbe rojo comenzar a brillar dentro de la cabeza de la criatura. El grillo comenzó a moverse y temblar un poco.

Rinslet: ¡Chicos! ¡Esa cosa está absorbiendo la magia **[Light Sphere]**!

¡Así que por eso la luz era cada vez más tenue! El resplandor del orbe dentro de la cosa con forma de grillo comenzó a intensificarse y aclarar, y en poco tiempo el grillo mismo comenzó a moverse aún más violentamente. De ninguna manera… ¡¿esta cosa realmente está viva?! Sus piernas rotas se estaban regenerando lentamente. ¿Estaba durmiendo, esperando a que llegara el poder mágico y lo encendiera de nuevo?

*Sssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeee!* *Sssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeee!* *Sssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeee!*

Yo: ¡Gah…! ¡¿Qué de…?!

Un repentino sonido agudo resonó a través de la cámara, atacando directamente mis oídos con un dolor resonante. El ruido atravesó la habitación, lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo temblara como si hubiera sido electrocutado. El sonido incluso comenzó a dañar las estructuras que nos rodeaban. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Vamos a ser enterrados vivos!

Yo: ¡ **[Gate]**!- La puerta de la luz apareció a mi orden.- ¡Todos fuera!

Todos corrimos uno tras otro para alcanzar la seguridad de la superficie. Yo fui el último en entrar en la **[Gate]** , pero no antes de que viera la cosa-grillo levantarse y dirigirse directamente hacia mí a una velocidad monstruosa. Como una lanza arrojada, se precipitó hacia mí y cerró la brecha de cinco metros en un instante.

Me desplomé a través de mi **[Gate]** y aterricé de pleno en el suelo. Cerré el hechizo **[Gate]** tan pronto como las ruinas del subsuelo aparecieron a la vista. Apenas evitamos ser enterrados vivos…

Claire: ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Julius: Nunca había visto un monstruo como este-degozaru….

Yo: Derf, Ryuzu, ¿Alguno de ustedes de casualidad sabría lo que es?

Ryuzu: Algo en mi base de datos me dice que se lo que es, pero no puedo acceder a ellos.

Derf: **En cuanto a mí, también siento que lo he visto, pero no recuerdo donde.**

Ambos respondieron y todos miramos por la entrada de las ruinas subterráneas, llenas de tensión y ansiedad. Un profundo retumbar vino del subsuelo… casi como si un terremoto estuviera pasando por allí abajo.

Un ruidoso rugido resonó desde las profundidades de las ruinas, acompañado por un ruido de escombros y una nube de polvo. Probablemente la cámara subterránea se había derrumbado… Por lo menos, ese maldito grillo monstruoso estaba definitivamente aplastado allí.

No había nada más que silencio a nuestro alrededor mientras todos encontraban su aliento atrapado en sus gargantas.

*Rrrrreeeeee…*

Yo: (Ese ruido… ¡No puede ser…!)- Pensé en pánico total al reconocerlo. ¡No era posible!

*Kkkrrreeeeee…*

Yo: ¡Se está acercando!- Le grite a todos y sacamos nuestras armas al saber lo que venia.

*¡Sssskkkkrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!*

Con la repentina división de la tierra, la criatura irrumpió por el suelo y apareció ante nosotros….

Un cuerpo en forma de almendra con seis patas alargadas que sobresalían de su marco. Un cuerpo de cristal, bellamente reluciente y brillante como el agua bajo el sol. Este ser translúcido estaba vivo, era algún tipo de criatura cristalina.

La criatura extendió sus piernas y empezó a gatear lateralmente. Las paredes de las ruinas se desmoronaron al moverse, cortadas como un cuchillo cortando tofu. ¡Venga ya, eso es estúpidamente afilado!

Linze: _¡Aparece, Fuego! Dúo Carmesí:_ ¡ **[Fire Arrow]**!

Linze atacó la cosa-grillo con una repetición de flechas llameantes y Claire, Gus, Maria, Thor y Rin también lanzaron hechizos de fuego. Pero la criatura ni siquiera trató de esquivarlas, eligiendo simplemente estoicamente encogerse de hombros en su lugar.

No espera… las está absorbiendo. ¡Las llamas estaban siendo absorbidas por el grillo, una tras otra!

Claire: ¡¿Absorbe ataques mágicos?!

Gus: ¡Todos! ¡No lancen hechizos! ¡Sera un desperdicio en su contra!

Teo: Maldición… ¡En ese caso…!- Grito para lanzarse hacia adelante, golpeando la cosa-grillo con una fuerza letal. Sin embargo, lo que se suponía que era un golpe mortal no hizo nada más que un rasguño en él.- ¡Esta cosa es extremadamente dura!

Elze: ¡Toma esto…!- Elze siguió el ataque de Teo con un golpe masivo a uno de los lados del grillo. Sin embargo, aunque se tambaleó un poco, su golpe no tuvo ningún efecto real.

Una de las piernas de cristal de la criatura parecía apuntar a Elze. Ella lo esquivó. Buena cosa, ya que la habría ensartado.

Louise: ¡¿Cómo podemos parar a esa cosa?!- Pregunto en pánico.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Absorbía magia… las espadas no podían dañarlo. ¡¿Que debería hacer…?!

Espera… si la magia de ataque directo no tiene efecto, entonces… tal vez podamos intentar un acercamiento indirecto. Vale la pena intentar.

Yo: **¡[Slip]!** \- En el momento en que lancé el hechizo, dirigido por debajo de los pies de la criatura, tropezó y cayó al suelo. ¡Bien!- ¡Chicos! No le lances hechizos; ¡Utilizar efectos ambientales indirectos para dañarlo!

Linze: Ya veo… ¡Entendido! _¡Aparece, Hielo! Gran Masa Congelada:_ **[Ice Rock]**!- Linze decidió lanzar un hechizo de hielo.

Una enorme masa de hielo apareció sobre la criatura y… cayó sobre ella. Auch. Eso tiene que doler. Podía absorber ataques directamente hechos de energía mágica, pero no tenía tal suerte con objetos formados por magia.

Maria: ¡Funciona!- Grito de alegría al ver esto.

Rinslet: Si así funciona la magia contra esa cosa, entonces no será un problema tan grande.- Dijo creando otra enorme masa de hielo haciéndola caer contra la criatura.

*¡Skree!*

Gritando con un sonido extrañamente similar a una bisagra de una puerta oxidada, la criatura estaba claramente enfurecida. Pero parecía que incluso los objetos creados mágicamente sólo podían causar un daño menor en el mejor de los casos, ¡la maldita cosa fue construida demasiado sólida!

Aprovechando su breve incapacidad, Elze saltó con la velocidad de una bala.

Elze: ¡ **[Boost]** …! ¡A toda potencia!- Usando **[Boost]** , el hechizo mágico Nulo que mejora las habilidades físicas, Elze lanzó un golpe devastador a una de las piernas de la criatura.

La pierna fue demolida en una palpitación, acompañado por el sonido de los cristales rotos.

Teo: ¡Impresionante!- Por supuesto, la cosa podría resultar dañada. Incluso si sólo era un poco de daño a la vez, ¡eso significaba que podríamos ganar!

*¡Skkrrrr…!* *¡Sssskkkrreeeeee!*

La cosa-grillo emitió otro chillido penetrante, y el orbe rojo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a brillar suavemente. Casi como si reaccionara al resplandor, la pierna destrozada se regeneraba sin esfuerzo. Oye… es imposible que eso suceda.

Elze: Se regeneró….- Elze se quedó atónita por un momento, dando a la pierna recién regenerada la oportunidad de atacar. En un instante, se disparó y le atravesó profundamente en el hombro derecho. Su tiempo se había detenido, así que no había logrado evitarlo.- ¡Gwagh…!

Linze: ¡Onne-chan!- Grito preocupada por su hermana mientras veíamos como esta saltó de nuevo para escapar de cualquier ataque más oportunista. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la herida en su hombro, manchando su ropa de un carmesí profundo. Ella fue puesta de rodillas con el sudor que se acumula en su frente.

Yo: ¡Sicily, por favor ve y cura a Elze! ¡El resto, tenemos que detener a esa cosa!- Todos asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar. Teo, Yae y Tony lo distrajo con gran velocidad mientras Gus, Maria, Claire, Rinslet, Linze, Rin, Alice, Thor y Louise invocaban hechizos como rocas, blques de Hielo, columnas y otras cosas.

Mientras las ellos hacían que la criatura se distrajera, Ryuzu y Julius cargaron contra él con fuerza bruta. Mientras que yo me puse mi cinturón y saque dos botellas.

Yo: Comencemos con el experimento.- Dije agitando las botellas e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **[Gorilla! Rocket!]**

Comencé a girar la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yo: ¡Heshin!- Grite y la armadura se formó mientras sonaba una tonada Funky.

Tenía el lado gorila a donde corresponde mientras que mi otro lado era de color celeste, Un lente con forma de un cohete cayendo hacia abajo en el lado derecho del casco, Una hombrera izquierda en forma de propulsor y un guante en forma de punta de cohete en mi brazo izquierdo.

Este lado es parte de una de las primeras botellas que Sento uso. Ahora mismo necesitaba fuerza y velocidad de impulso.

Ahora con esta combinación active el lado cohete y me impulse hacia la extraña creatura grillo. Me fue acechando a gran velocidad y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le acerté con golpe con mi puño derecho de gorila, mandándolo a volar.

La creatura choco contra una roca y levanto mucho polvo.

*¡Skkrrrr…!* *¡Sssskkkrreeeeee!*

Se escuchó a la creatura que no sonaba muy contenta. Cuando el humo se dispersó, se le vio con grandes grietas, pero no muy mortales. Su orbe brillo y todas las grietas desaparecieron.

Yo: Maldición, esta cosa es muy fuerte.- Maldije en voz baja, ¡Pues lo había golpeado con todas mis fuerzas y esa cosa sigue en pie! ¡Qué tan resistente era!

El extraño grillo se abalanzó contra mí y yo use el lado cohete para impulsarme hacia arriba, pero la creatura salto y nuevamente use el lado celeste para impulsarme hacia un lado. Esta cosa era molesta.

El grillo de cristal se me abalanzó, otra vez maldita sea, cuando aterrice. Estaba preparado para golpearlo cuando dos figuras aparecieron.

Elze: ¡No te olvides de nosotros!

Ryuzu: ¡No permitiré que lastime a Yuuto-sama!

Julius: ¡Ahora veras-degozaru!

Vi como los tres miembros músculos del equipo aparecieron y golpearon a la creatura con sus guantes o con sus propias manos, rompiéndole tres de sus patas, veo que Elze ya está curada. Sin embargo, nuevamente se regenero.

Todos seguimos atacando y lanzando hechizos indirectos mientras que los miembros de espadas lo distraían con sus rápidos movimientos. Yo también ayudaba lanzando un cohete, que era la parte de mi brazo izquierdo, a la creatura. Pero aún seguía peleando.

Yo: ¡Cambiemos un poco el estilo!- Grite sacando la botella cohete y reemplazándola con otra.

 **[Diamond!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Gire la palanca hasta detenerme.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclame y la nueva parte se unió a la armadura mientras resonaba una canción Rock Tropical.

 **[Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!]**

Con la forma [GorillaMond], me abalance contra la creatura y esta me ataco. Sin embargo, gracias a que ahora uso la botella diamante, cree escudos hechos de estos. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar contra él y darle varios golpes haciéndolo retroceder.

Luego gire la manilla una vez más hasta detenerme.

 **[Ready, go!]**

Tome una de las patas de la creatura y esta empezó a ser cubierta por diamantes. Cuando quedó atrapado, le di un poderoso golpe.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Mi puño choco y destrozo a la creatura, creí que había ganado, pero grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que una luz roja brillo y la creatura se volvió a regenerar.

Todos miramos con miedo como este grillo monstruoso seguía levantándose a pesar de nuestros ataques.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de vencerlo, pero con sus habilidades era difícil saber cómo. Regeneración… propiedades mágicas absorbentes… un caparazón anormalmente duro… ¿cómo podríamos vencerlo? ¿Incluso tenía algún punto débil?

Louise: ¡Incluso si lo aplastamos, puede regenerarse! ¡Es inútil!- Grito en pánico mientras creaba columnas de piedra para limitar su movimiento.

Yo: Espera un segundo… cuando encontramos a la criatura, estaba rota en varios lugares.

Gus: Ahora que recuerdo, es verdad.- Dijo acercándose a mi junto al peli plata.

Teo: Pero ¿por qué está bien ahora?- Hizo una pregunta valida y pensé en cómo pudo hacerlo.

Recordé que absorbió el hechizo de Linze y luego se regeneró… Espera, ¿no necesita energía mágica para regenerarse? El orbe dentro de su cabeza estaba brillando antes también. ¿Podría ser que en cierto modo el orbe fuera el núcleo?

Yo: Creo que he encontrado la formula de la victoria.- Comente con un poco de alegria, si esta idea funciona...- Elze, ven aquí.- Le dije a Elze y esta se acercó a mí para escuchar mi plan que había pensado.

Elze: ¿Huh? ¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!

Yo: No estoy seguro… Pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Elze: Tienes razón.

Contuve la respiración y miré hacia la criatura, enfocando mi mente en lo que era lo que quería. Debido a que tenía un cuerpo transparente, ¡podía distinguir perfectamente mi objetivo!

Yo: **[Apport]**.- Exclame estirando mi mano izquierda.

De repente, el pequeño suave orbe rojo estaba en mi mano. ¡Muy bien, lo hicimos!

Yo: ¡Elze, vamos!- Grite tirando el orbe hacia arriba para luego saltar.

Elze: **[Boost]**.- Elze también salto y ambos dimos un golpe al orbe aplanándolo y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Yo: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Con su núcleo arrancado, el grillo dejó de moverse. Eventualmente, las grietas se extendieron y se astillaron en todo su cuerpo, y se derrumbó con un choque. La criatura cristalina finalmente había caído, sus restos brillaban a la luz del sol.

Esperamos un rato para ver si se regeneraba, pero simplemente nunca lo hizo.

Yo: Hm….- Hubo una súbita falta de tensión en el aire debido a nuestra victoria, así que me senté en el suelo mientras sacaba las botellas y volvía a mi estado civil.

Me alegré de la idea que de repente tuve en el momento que funcionó tan bien. Si **[Apport]** hubiera fallado, hubiera usarlo un finalizador para golpear el núcleo a pesar de estar protegido. Eso debería haberlo derrotado, pero quería comprobar si mi primera opción funcionara bien en caso de que no pueda usar el cinturón.

Lancé mi hechizo más rápido de lo que podría absorberlo, y aparentemente funcionó bien, dado que logré sacar el núcleo.

Me giré para ver que todos también estaban sentadas en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Linze, Rin y Sicily parecía estar ocupadas investigando los fragmentos rotos del monstruo.

Linze: Esto… realmente podría ser un material similar a la piedra de hechizos.

Sicily: Tal vez.

Rin: Es lo más seguro.

Yo: ¿Piedra de hechizos, de verdad?

Rin: Las propiedades de los hechizos incluyen la amplificación mágica, la acumulación de energías mágicas y la descarga de dichas energías. El monstruo absorbió las energías mágicas de los demás, y las usó para regenerarse… o quizás era más una habilidad defensiva… Sin embargo, utilizó la energía mágica para atacar también. Amplificación, acumulación y descarga… Las tres propiedades de una piedra de hechizo.- Explico.

Louise: ¿Pero como puede existir una creatura así?

Gus: No lo sé, pero creo que pudimos llegar a morir si Yuuto no se hubiera dado cuenta de su punto débil.

Es verdad, si no me hubiera dado cuenta, habríamos seguido peleando y peleando hasta quedar exhaustos y la creatura podría haber seguido como si nada

¿Podría ser que no tuviera capacidad para hacer su propia energía mágica…? ¿Por eso estaba congelado en las ruinas? Pero espera, la energía mágica fluye por todo el mundo. ¿Acaso esa habitación bloqueada tenía algún tipo de sello anti-mágico, entonces? Todo el asunto era un enigma envuelto en un aire de incertidumbre.

Yo: ¿No deberíamos informar de ello al gremio?

Louise: No. Dado que esto implicaba las ruinas antiguas de la antigua capital, probablemente deberíamos informar al gobierno directamente. Creo que debemos llevar esto al duque.

Gus: También deberíamos avisar a otros reinos, ya que existe la posibilidad de que esa no sea la única creatura que exista de ese tipo.- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego mirarme.- Yuuto, ¿Me puedes mandar a mí y mis guarda espaldas a la academia y a otros al gremio y otros con el duque? Debemos compartir esta importante información.

Yo: Si, no hay problema.- Respondí, pues era verdad que esta cosa fue un peligro total a pesar de que éramos un grupo grande. Pero si hubiera más de uno, de seguro hubiéramos terminado muertos.

Decidimos los siguientes grupos.

Gus, Thor, Julius, Alice y Rin a la academia para enviar mensajes a otros reinos.

Teo, Tony, Yuri, Maria, Rinslet, Claire al gremio para informar al jefe y dar a conocer a otros gremios sobre el peligro y debilidad de estas creaturas.

Mientras que Yo, Louise, Elze, Linze, Yae, Ryuzu y Sicily íbamos con el duque para hablar en persona.

Yo: **[Gate].** \- Exclame creando el portal para mandar al primer grupo a la academia, luego al otro directamente al gremio y por ultimo a nosotros a las afueras de la casa del duque.

* * *

-Casa del Duque-

Alfred: Ya veo. Así que había ruinas en la vieja capital….- El duque cruzó sus brazos como si pensara, luego se recostó en su silla.

Sue y la Duquesa Ellen habían salido a pasear, así que por desgracia no pude verlas. Nos dejaron pasar a la sala donde le dimos al duque la información de lo que había sucedido.

Alfred: Bien. Esta situación puede concernir a la familia real. Yo haré los arreglos para que un grupo de búsqueda en nombre del país sea enviado a investigar. Por supuesto, también trataremos de averiguar más sobre ese monstruo.

Sicily: Oh, umm.-Fue murmurando hasta que….- L-Las ruinas subterráneas se derrumbaron, por lo que podría ser un poco difícil de investigar….- Informo dando las malas noticias.

Alfred: ¿Qué? Oh… Tenía curiosidad por lo que pudo haber estado escrito en ese mural que ustedes mencionaron…- El duque se inclinó decepcionado.

Hicimos un error allí… No, espera, ¡nosotros no hicimos nada! ¡Ese monstruo destrozó el lugar, no nosotros!

Sin embargo, si se trata de esas escrituras.

Yo: Si quiere ver lo escrito en aquel mural, no tiene de que preocuparse. Todavía podríamos investigar. Tomé unas fotos por si acaso.

Alfred: ¿Fo-to…?- Pregunto con duda y abrí la foto en la aplicación de la galería de mi BuildPhone y se la mostré.- ¡¿Qu-Qué diablos es esto?!

Yo: Esta es una de las funciones que posee este objeto. Me permite grabar imágenes de cosas que he visto y decidido guardar.

Alfred: Ya-ya veo… Siempre lleno de sorpresas, ¿no?- El Duque Alfred fue maravillosamente con mi teléfono.

Yo: Si me das algo de tiempo, puedo transcribirlo en un papel para ti.

Alfred: Por favor, hazlo. Esto podría ser la clave para resolver el misterio de la reubicación de la capital hace mil años.- Oh, parecía que la gente del país ni siquiera sabía por qué la capital fue movida.

Pensé que habrían dejado un registro de un evento tan grande en alguna parte en algunos archivos oficiales. Por otra parte, si él tenía razón, entonces ese registro podría incluso ser exactamente lo que acabamos de encontrar. Incluso podría haber tenido información sobre la criatura de cristal que encontramos.

Había captado la debilidad de la criatura. Confiaba en que probablemente podríamos vencerlo si tuviéramos que luchar contra otro. Pero todavía no podía sacar algo de mi mente. Tenía la sensación de que la vieja capital que se desmoronaba de esa manera tenía algo que ver con la criatura de cristal… y también que Ryuzu podría saber más de lo que creo sobre ese monstruo.

¿Podría ser que la raza de esa creatura sea la razón por la que el mundo llegue a un gran desastre?

Con una sensación de incertidumbre sobre todo el peso que cargábamos, dejamos el resto en las manos del Duque Alfred y nos alejamos de su finca.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Gorila] y [Diamante] a los lados-**


	9. Reencarnación y compromiso

**Capítulo 9: Reencarnación y compromiso**

* * *

 _Gus: Hola y buenas. Por fin me ha tocado a mí ser el que presente el capítulo de hoy junto a uno de mis guardias._

 _Thor: Soy Thor, un gusto._

 _Gus: Bueno, en el capítulo anterior, Yuu consiguió un abrigo que lo protege de prácticamente casi todo._

 _Thor: En serio. Ya tiene esa armadura y ahora tiene un abrigo que mitiga casi todos los daños e incluso mágicos._

 _Gus: Si, se ha vuelto todo un tramposo. Pero siguiendo con el tema, pasaron algún tiempo hasta que nosotros volvimos a la acción, donde peleamos con un caballero muerto._

 _Thor: Un hombre lamentable, pero no todos somos felices. Luego de derrotarlo, Yuuto-san descubrió un tesoro cercano, pero…._

 _Gus: No era ningún tesoro, sino una bestia que trataba de matarnos. Tch_ ~ _y yo pensando que obtendríamos algo de mucho valor. Maldito Yuu y su suerte._

 _Yuuto: ¿¡QUIEN ME ESTA INSULTANDO!?_

 _Thor: Wow, pero que instintos tiene para percibir eso._

 _Gus: Lo sé. Además es ese tipo de cosas que disfruto de él… su agonía._

 _Thor: August-sama, usted es realmente malvado._

 _Gus: No, no. No soy malvado. Solo juguetón._

 _Thor: A veces me da miedo. Bueno, en donde estábamos. Logramos detener y derrotar a la creatura y fue realmente difícil, puesto que tenía una piel demasiado dura y podía absorber magia._

 _Gus: Esa cosa podía ser un Cheat más grande que Yuu si no tuviera ese punto débil siendo su orbe dentro de su cuerpo. Pero bueno. Luego de derrotarlo, nos dividimos para avisar a varios lugares sobre esta creatura._

 _Thor: Si aparecen más, se necesitara saber qué hacer y no hacer contra ellos, o si no…._

 _Gus: Lo peor, y algo me dice que esa no será la última vez que veamos a esa cosa. Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 9._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Reencarnación y compromiso**

=POV Yuuto=

Unos días más tarde, terminé de transcribir el mural en papel.

Lo que me resultó útil fue un pequeño hechizo mágico llamado **[Drawing]** que aprendí. Me permitía tomar cualquier cosa que vea y replicarla perfectamente en el papel. En resumen, me convertí en una fotocopiadora. Que dilema es mi vida.

De hecho, ni siquiera toque la pluma en el papel. El hechizo funcionaba evocando los símbolos directamente sobre él, así que realmente era como una fotocopiadora real. Incluso tuve que mirar la imagen en la pantalla de mi teléfono para terminar de copiarlo. El hechizo era menos **[Drawing]** y más **[Printing]** , no es que realmente me importara demasiado el nombre de todas formas.

La parte importante era que con el hechizo, había adquirido realmente una impresora. Como prueba, tomé varias recetas nuevas para dulces y se las di a Aer, y ella casi explota de alegría. Estaba agradecido de, si me enfocaba lo suficiente, poder traducir las palabras como parte del proceso de impresión. El único inconveniente fue que tuve que usar **[Search]** para encontrar los nombres de los ingredientes reales uno por uno.

Había aprendido a usar las monedas de cien yenes que había estado llevando para hacer frente a cualquier cosa concerniente al peso. Nota estas cosas antes, idiota, me dije.

Mi siguiente trabajo fue entregar la transcripción del mural a la capital. Les pregunté a los demás si alguno de ellos quería venir, pero parecía que la idea de reunirse con el duque de nuevo las hizo ponerse demasiado nerviosos u otros tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que se negaron a excepción de Ryuzu, quien dijo que siempre me acompañara a donde quiera que vaya. Con eso, solo mi maid y mi espada serian mis compañeros de viaje en esto.

Fue en esos momentos que realmente sentí la diferencia de mi percepción de lo que los nobles eran, en comparación con la forma en que todos los demás pensaban de ellos. Quiero decir, no había exactamente ningún noble en Japón. Aunque, estrictamente hablando, puede haber habido algunos en el pasado.

Tomé el paquete de papeles transcritos en la mano y lancé mi fiel hechizo **[Gate]**.

Yo: Vamos.

Ryuzu: Hai, Yuuto-sama.

Derf: **Si, sí. Avísame cuando suceda algo emocionante.** \- Dijo sin interés mientras entraba en la funda. Que holgazán.

Caminando a través de la luz, llegamos directamente frente a la puerta de la finca del duque.

Guardia: ¡¿Qué de-?!

Yo: Oops, lo siento por eso….- El guardia se sorprendió por mi repentina aparición.

A decir verdad, había estado sorprendiendo a este pobre guardia así cada vez que venía a la finca del duque. Yo desearía que él solo se acostumbrara a ello, pero eso todavía iba a tomar un tiempo por como son las cosas.

Ryuzu: Vamos, Yuuto-sama. No perdamos más tiempo.- Dijo para ponerse a caminar, pero de repente se detuvo.

La respuesta de porque lo hizo fue que la puerta se abrió y salió un carruaje. ¿Salían a alguna parte? Me imaginé que había programado mal mi visita.

Alfred: Yuuto-dono, ¡¿eres tú?!- Grito tras verme.- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por favor, entra!

Yo: ¿Huh? Espera… ¡¿Qu?! ¡¿Que está pasando?!- La puerta del carruaje se abrió y el duque descendió como un ave de rapiña, me agarró por el brazo y me llevó al carro en un movimiento mientras que Ryuzu nos siguió entrando al carruaje. En serio, ¡¿qué demonios?!

Alfred: ¡Pensar que aparecerías con un momento tan impecable…! Eres realmente un regalo de Dios. Le doy mis gracias.- El duque comenzó a orar con fervor.

Quiero decir, técnicamente Dios me quiso enviar aquí, pero Louise se le adelanto, así que… En cualquier caso, el comportamiento del duque definitivamente no era normal. Nunca lo había visto tan frenético. Me preguntaba qué diablos había ocurrido.

Yo: ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?- En mi súbita pregunta, sudor apareció en la frente del duque mientras él respondía con un tono de pánico.

Alfred: Mi hermano ha sido envenenado.

Yo: ¿¡Que…Que ha dicho!?- Pregunte impactado. ¿No era el hermano del duque… el rey? ¿Fue este un caso de asesinato real?

Alfred: Afortunadamente, el tratamiento se llevó con rapidez, por lo que sigue vivo… Por ahora.- La voz del duque salió temblando mientras se sentaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, apretando las manos con fuerza. Quiero decir, su hermano estaba al borde de la muerte. Cualquiera estaría preocupado en esa situación.

Ryuzu: ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría haber sido el culpable?- Pregunto con calma. Ella sí que es indiferente.

Alfred: Hay un principal sospechoso, pero no tenemos ninguna prueba. Seguramente recuerdan el incidente en el que Sue fue atacada, ¿verdad?-Ambos asentimos.- Creo que estos dos crímenes fueron orquestados… por el mismo individuo.

Yo: Pero ¿por qué quieren matar al rey? Oh, espera, podría haber sido un asesino enviado desde fuera del país o….

Alfred: Si fuera tan sencillo….- El duque dejó escapar un suspiro y alzó su cabeza. Llevaba una expresión terrible en su cara.- Nuestro Reino de Belfast está rodeado por otros cuatro países. Al oeste está el [Imperio de Refreese], al este emparedado en la cordillera de Melicia está el Imperio de [Regulus], al norte está el [Imperio de Tristain], y al sur por el Gran Río de Gau está el [Reino de Mismede]. De éstos, hemos estado en buenos términos con el Imperio de [Refreese] y [Tristein] durante muchos años.- Ya veo, ya veo.-En cuanto al [Imperio Regulus], firmamos un pacto de no agresión después de la guerra hace veinte años, pero no puedo decir exactamente que estamos en buenos términos. No sería extraño que lanzaran otro ataque contra nosotros en cualquier momento. Ahora, en cuanto al [Reino Mismede], aquí es donde las cosas se complican.

Yo: ¿Exactamente cómo de complicado?

Alfred: Mismede es un nuevo reino que se estableció durante la guerra con [Regulus] hace veinte años. Mi hermano ha estado tratando de formar una alianza oficial con este nuevo reino, en parte para evitar la amenaza de [Regulus], y en parte para abrir más rutas comerciales entre nuestros dos reinos. Sin embargo, hay algunos nobles que están muy disgustados con su decisión.

Yo: ¿Cuál es su problema?- Si el [Imperio Regulus] pudiera atacar de nuevo cualquier día, entonces tendría más sentido ganar tantos aliados como sea posible antes de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, tal vez no era tan simple.

Alfred: [Mismede] es un reino de demi-humanos gobernado por un rey bestia. Algunos de los más viejos nobles desprecian la idea de… formar una alianza con un reino como ese.

Yo: Es discriminación ¿Verdad?- Deduje, pues en mi mundo también sucedieron casos similares.

Como en el caso de los Judíos, que solo por ser de una religión diferente, no los trataban como personas y se sentían con el derecho de matarlos.

Alfred: Correcto. Sus opiniones son que no deberíamos tener que unir nuestras manos con un país de salvajes. Algunos incluso insisten en que debemos simplemente destruir su reino y reclamar la tierra para nosotros. Para los nobles de esa disposición, mi hermano es una gran molestia.- Eso tenía sentido.

Así que los culpables detrás de la trama de asesinato eran probablemente los antiguos nobles, pero ¿era realmente necesario que ellos fueran tan lejos? Sentí que todo estaba mal. ¿Podría realmente ser tan malo que quisieran incluso matar al rey? Demonios, si el rey muriese, ¿no serían esos nobles los que más sufrirían?

Alfred: Si mi hermano muriera, el trono iría a su única hija, la Princesa Yumina. Los nobles más viejos están intentando probablemente que la princesa se case con uno de sus hijos o parientes para abrirse camino en la línea de sangre real. Después de eso, estarían libres para abusar de su poder para purgar a todos los demi-humanos del país… Estoy empezando a pensar que los que intentaron secuestrar a Sue no estaban tratando de retorcer mi brazo, si no el de mi hermano.

Un caso de "Haz lo que decimos si valoras la vida de tu sobrina", entonces. Querían cortar las relaciones con Mismede lo suficientemente como para tomar rehenes. La princesa probablemente tenía fuertes guardias que la protegían, de modo que habían apuntado a un pariente como la sobrina del rey en su lugar… Y entonces podrían habérsela llevado y exigido que el rey casara a su hija con uno de sus hijos. Algo acerca de todo esto se sentía como la trama de la malvada mente perversa de una serie de dibujos o algo así. El culpable era probablemente un completo idiota.

Si los atraparan, probablemente recibirían la sentencia de muerte de inmediato. Casi podía imaginarlos como el villano en algún drama de época. Como un mercader codicioso o un magistrado corrupto, algo así.

Yo: Entonces, uh, ¿qué necesitas que yo haga?

Alfred: Necesito que expulses el veneno del cuerpo de mi hermano, con el mismo hechizo con el que curaste a Ellen.

Ryuzu: Ya veo. El hechizo **[Recovery]** de Yuuto-sama le permite curar cualquier enfermedad de estatus. ¿Eso es lo que quiere verdad?- Pregunto y el duque asintió.

Eso tenía sentido. Con ese hechizo, no sólo el veneno en sí, sino todos los efectos que tenía sobre el cuerpo volverían a la normalidad. Eso explicó por qué el duque me llevó al carruaje. Y también con tanta prisa.

Mientras discutíamos todo esto, el carruaje del duque atravesó las puertas del castillo, el puente levadizo y entró en los terrenos del castillo. El duque entonces me precipitó hacia el castillo en un estado nervioso, y nos recibió un enorme vestíbulo cubierto de alfombras rojas brillantes. Era mi primera vez en un castillo. Todo era enorme.

Desde donde estábamos en el centro del vestíbulo, pude ver un par de escaleras a la izquierda y a la derecha, curvadas alrededor y que conducían al siguiente piso. En el techo había un candelabro brillante, que brillaba como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, no parecía tener velas. ¿Estaba infundido con la magia de Luz? El duque y yo salimos corriendo por las escaleras alfombradas de rojo mientras Ryuzu nos seguía por detrás y nos dirigimos a un pequeño rellano donde cruzamos caminos con cierto hombre.

¿?: Bueno, bueno, si no es Su Alteza el Duque. Es bueno verlo de nuevo.

Alfred: ¡Tsk…! Conde Balsa….- El duque fulminó al hombre frente a él con una mirada intensa. Era un hombrecillo rechoncho y de cabello delgado con un traje vistoso. Su apariencia recordaba la imagen de un sapo. El sapo nos miró con una sonrisa grande y viscosa.

Balsa: Puedes descansar tranquilo. Hemos capturado a quien intentó asesinar a Su Majestad.

Alfred: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Balsa: Es cierto, fue la embajadora de Mismede. Su Alteza se desplomó después de beber una copa de vino, y más tarde descubrimos que era el mismo vino que la embajadora había ofrecido como regalo.

Alfred: Eso es absurdo….- La expresión del duque cambió. Dudaba claramente de lo que acababa de oír. Si esa historia fuera verdadera, entonces no sólo abriría una brecha entre los dos reinos, sino que fácilmente podría conducir a una guerra total.

Realmente dudo que eso sea lo que pasó. No tiene sentido que el otro reino haga algo así. El envenenar al rey de un reino aprovechando una reunión de amistad sería demasiado obvio y dudo que exista algún reino que realice una acción tan tonta y descuidada.

Si quisieran envenenarlo sin ser descubiertos, enviarían a alguien para que lo envenenaran en secreto o sobornarían a alguien para que lo hicieran por ellos para no ser descubiertos. Obviamente hay gato encerrado en este caso.

Balsa: La embajadora está actualmente encerrada en otra habitación. Deberíamos hacer que ese inmundo animal sea ejecutado inmediatamente. Cortarle la cabeza y devolverla a Mismede, digo yo….

Alfred: ¡No haremos tal cosa! ¡Estas decisiones son para que mi hermano las haga! ¡Mantendrás a la embajadora viva en esa habitación hasta que mi hermano tome una decisión!

Balsa: Muy bien… Realmente demuestras demasiada simpatía con lo que se refiere a la mujer-bestia… En cualquier caso, veré que se mantenga restringida por el momento. Sin embargo, si lo peor llega a pasar, no podré mantener a los demás nobles bajo control. Es probable que todos respondan exactamente como yo quería.- El conde Balsa estaba allí con una sonrisa repulsiva en su rostro.

Ya veo… Así que es uno de los antiguos nobles que se oponen al decreto del rey sobre el tratamiento de las especies demi-humanas. No, incluso me atrevo a decir que podría ser el cerebro detrás del envenenamiento…

Por la forma en que el duque estaba mirando al sapo, parecía que mi suposición daba justo en el clavo. Sip. ¿Este tipo? Culpable. Caso cerrado. No hay nada más que hacer aparte de demostrar pruebas de ello.

Balsa: Bueno, pues, permíteme que me ponga en camino. Parece que las cosas están a punto de emocionarse por aquí.- Con esas palabras, el sapo comenzó a descender las escaleras con un paso pesado.

¿Las cosas iban a ser emocionantes? ¿Por qué, porque el rey iba a morir? Las manos del duque temblaban de furia al ver al Conde Balsa e incluso pude notar que Ryuzu quería hacer filete de sapo con él. Muy bien, vamos a dar a este sapo un poco de sabor de la justicia.

Yo: **[Slip]**.

Balsa: ¡¿Urrbuoah?!- El sapo resbaló magníficamente y bajo las escaleras con una gracia sin igual. Nada podía detenerlo mientras caía, bajando las escaleras hasta que finalmente su impulso lo empujó hacia la alfombra de la planta baja.

Al llegar al piso inferior, el sapo trató de ponerse una máscara de compostura mientras se tambaleaba. Las maids de los alrededores y los caballeros de guardia temblaban tratando de reprimir su risa. Incluso yo y Ryuzu tratamos de controlarnos.

El duque se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó.

Alfred: ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Yo: ¿Yo? Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría este humilde plebeyo ser capaz de hacerle a un noble algo como eso?- Dije con sarcasmo.

Al principio, el duque estaba absolutamente asombrado conmigo, pero finalmente su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa también.

Ryuzu: muy bien hecho, Yuuto-sama.- Me susurro al oído y yo me reí disimuladamente.

Alfred: Ahora, no podemos seguir vagando por aquí todo el día. ¡Démonos prisa!- Reanudamos nuestro camino por las escaleras y continuamos por un largo pasillo.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta custodiada por los guardias personales más fuertes del rey. Los guardias anunciaron que el duque se acercaba y respetuosamente inclinaban la cabeza mientras abrían la gran puerta detrás de ellos.

Alfred: ¡Hermano!- Llamo entrando y yo junto a mi sirvienta entramos detrás de él.

Lo que vi al entrar en la habitación con el duque era una cama preciosa con un gran dosel, bañada por los rayos del sol y rodeada por gran número de personas. Todas las personas de la habitación miraban la figura en la cama, muy probablemente el propio rey, con expresiones dolorosas.

Agarrando la mano del rey mientras ella se sentaba a su lado era una chica joven. Junto a ella había una mujer sentada en una silla, llorando. Los otros presentes eran: Un anciano con túnicas grises con expresión grave, una mujer de cabellos de color jade con los ojos abiertos sosteniendo un khakkhara dorado, un espléndidamente hombre con mostacho con un uniforme militar cuyos hombros parecían temblar de rabia, otro anciano cuyo bigote cubre su boca y una larga barba que pareciera que llegaría hasta el piso con vestimentas aparentemente muy costosas que usaban tela completamente blanca y de alta calidad, parecía ser alguna clase de sacerdote, que mostraba una cara triste, y finalmente una chica que pareciera de mi edad, con gran busto y cuerpo delgado, llevaba un extraña ropa de sacerdotisa que dejaba ver parte de su busto, tenía un largo cabello rubio platinado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos de color rubí.

La chica rubia que parecía ser la hija del rey y la chica del cabello platino me miró con asombro. Aunque no sé por qué siento que a la ultima la conozco de alguna parte.

El duque caminó con paso firmes hacia el lado de la cama y comenzó a hablar con el anciano con túnicas grises.

Alfred: ¡¿Cuál es la condición de mi hermano?!

Medico: Hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero nunca hemos visto estos síntomas en ningún tipo de veneno conocido… A este ritmo, me temo lo peor….- El viejo cerró los ojos y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. En ese momento, el rey comenzó a hablar con una voz muy ronca.

Rey: Al….

Alfred: Estoy aquí, hermano.

Rey: …Dejo a mi esposa y a mi hija… en tus manos… La alianza con Mismede… debes….

Alfred: ¡Yuuto-dono, por favor ayúdalo!- Me desperté del modo de observación y corrí hacia el lado del rey. El militar hizo movimientos para detenerme, pero el duque lo retuvo.

¿?: Yuu… Yuuto.- Escuche como esa chica de cabello platino susurro mi nombre con asombro.

El rey descansaba allí, mirándome con los ojos nublados como un pez moribundo, y dijo con voz muda: "¿Quién es este?" en una voz sin palabras. Entre su pálido cutis, sus labios secados y su respiración increíblemente débil, era el cuadro mismo de la muerte misma. No tenía tiempo que perder. Enfocando mi magia, extendí la palma de mi mano hacia él.

Yo: **[Recovery]**.- Una suave luz fluyó de mi mano hacia el rey.

Mujer: ¿¡ **[Recovery]**!? ¿La magia nula perdida capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad?- Dijo la mujer de cabello jade mientras me miraba curar al rey.

Finalmente la luz se apagó, y el rey comenzó a respirar fácilmente otra vez. Su tez creció más y más saludable ante nuestros ojos. Después de parpadear un par de veces, la luz volvió a sus ojos. De repente, se levantó en la cama como si estuviera durmiendo en un trampolín.

Princesa: ¡Padre!

Reina: ¡Cariño!- El rey abrió y cerró las manos mientras miraba a la mujer y a la joven que se aferraban a él.

Rey: Me siento muy bien. Todo ese sufrimiento, ahora ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

Medico: ¡Su Majestad!- El anciano de túnicas grises se precipitó hacia el rey. Tomó la mano del rey, midió su pulso y examinó sus ojos, entre otras pruebas. Así que esa persona era el médico real. Eso tenía sentido.-… Eres la imagen misma de la salud. ¿Cómo podría ser esto…?-Ignorando al doctor atónito, el rey se volvió hacia mí.

Rey: Al… Alfred… ¿Quién es este chico?

Alfred: Este es el mismo Yatagami Yuuto que curó la vista de mi esposa. Por mera coincidencia, había venido a visitar mi finca. Lo traje conmigo, sabiendo que él podría curarte.

Yo: Aha… si~. *Ejem*. Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto, es un placer conocerlo su majestad.- Salude de la forma más respetuosa posible, aunque tuve un leve deslice en el comienza.

Rey: Ya veo. ¡Así que este es el chico que curó a Lady Ellen…! ¡Me has salvado la vida, y por eso tienes mi más sincera gratitud!- No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar después de ser agradecido por un rey, y antes de saberlo el hombre con mostacho se acercó y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda sin parar con vigor. ¡Hey, whoa, eso duele, ¿sabes?!

Hombre: ¡Has hecho un gran servicio por salvar la vida del rey, muchacho! Sir Yuuto, ¿verdad? ¡Me has caído bien!- Así dijo el vejestorio con mostacho mientras continuaba sin descanso en sus esfuerzos para romper todos los huesos en mi espalda. En serio, ¡eso realmente duele!

Mujer: General León, ya es suficiente.- Le dijo al hombre alejándolo de mí, pero luego se voltea a verme.- Aun así, pensar que sería capaz de ver el hechizo no-elemental **[Recovery]** hoy en día… Qué curioso….- La dama con el khakkhara dorado sonrió mientras ponía fin al despiadado ataque del general.

Me has salvado la columna vertebral, señora.

En eso la mujer se inclina haciendo una leve reverencia.

Charlotte: Soy Charlotte, la maga oficial de la familia real.- Se presentó formalmente y luego me mira fijamente.- Por cierto, ¿Qué otras afinidades puedes usar?- Pregunto mientras se me acercaba demasiado.

Yo: B-Bueno… varias.- Respondí un poco sonrojado, pues esta mujer es muy bella.

Charlotte: ¿Varias? Me gustaría escuchar los detalles.- Dijo mientras se me acercaba más, hasta el punto de violar mi espacio personal.

Ryuzu: ¡Mgk~!- Reaccionamos a la queja que hizo mi maid.- Si no le molesta, podría alejarse un poco de Yuuto-sama. Parece que lo está incomodando.- Dijo con calma, ¿Pero creo sentir que ella está algo molesta? ¿Qué la molestara?

Alfred: Ahora hermano, ¡debemos hablar de inmediato sobre la embajadora de Mismede…!- Exclamo y todos lo miramos.

Rey: ¿Qué hay de la embajadora?

Alfred: Actualmente está siendo mantenida cautiva por el Conde Balsa como la cabecilla sospechosa de este intento de asesinato. ¿Qué piensas de eso, hermano?

Rey: ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Qué podría Mismede ganar con mi muerte? ¡Este es sin duda el trabajo de aquellos que me ven como un obstáculo!- En ese caso, ese viejo sapo era el más sospechoso después de todo.

León: Desafortunadamente… el hecho es que Su Majestad se derrumbó al beber el vino traído por la embajadora. Había varios testigos presentes en ese momento. A menos que podamos aclarar esas sospechas…

Rey: Hrmph…- El rey se concentró en las palabras del General con mostacho. Bueno, era natural que no pudieran liberar a un sospechoso sin antes probar su inocencia.

Medico: Ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de veneno se empleó. Incluso podría haber sido un tipo especial de veneno de los hombres-bestia. Tendríamos que investigar eso para descubrirlo…- El anciano médico murmuró en una voz preocupada.

Al parecer ya habían utilizado todos los métodos conocidos de detección e identificación del veneno, pero el vino no había mostrado reacción alguna. Sin saber el tipo de veneno, no había manera de saber qué tipo de antídoto era necesario. Como resultado, el rey se había estado tambaleando al borde de la muerte durante casi una hora.

La magia curativa ordinaria no podía curar dolencias del estado físico como parálisis o veneno. Si no hubiera llegado, el rey habría estado en el cielo en este momento. Justo como el culpable había planeado.

Rey: Por el momento, me gustaría reunirme con la embajadora. General León, escóltenla hacia aquí.

Era casi seguro que la embajadora había sido engañada. Borrar al molesto rey y convenientemente ponerle el crimen en la embajadora. Esto crearía una fisura entre los dos reinos, y Belfast sería libre de hacer la guerra bajo la pretensión de una causa justa… Sí, obviamente ese era el plan. Realmente a este punto era casi claro como el día, no necesitabas pensarlo mucho para llegar a esa conclusión.

¿?: Uhm…- Mientras yo estaba profundamente en mis pensamientos, una chica me llamó.

Levanté la cara para ver que era la princesa, la princesa Yumina creía recordar, que había estado de pie y me miraba fijamente.

Parecía ser dos o tres años mayor que Sue. ¿Tal vez alrededor de los doce o trece años? Llevaba un vestido blanco esponjoso, y en su cabello brillaba una cinta plateada. Tenía el mismo hermoso cabello rubio que Sue, y sus grandes ojos eran muy cautivadores. Mirando de cerca, noté que sus ojos izquierdo y derecho eran en realidad de colores diferentes. Su ojo derecho era de un azul vibrante, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era un verde claro. Tenía una heterocronomía interesante. Además es la segunda vez que conozco a alguien con una.

Yumina: Muchas gracias por salvar la vida de mi padre.- La princesa me dio las gracias y rápidamente se inclinó en mi dirección. Seguramente era muy educada. Me preocupaba que pudiera ser una princesa malcriada.

Yo: Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Me alegro de que se sienta mejor.- La forma en que todos me daban las gracias me hacía sentir avergonzado, así que traté de sonreír para escapar de la vergüenza. Pero la princesa se limitó a mirarme fijamente.

*Miraaaar…*

*Miraaaaaar…*

*Miraaaaaaar…*

*Miraaaaaaaar…*

Yo: Err… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunte mientras sacaba mi teléfono y lo usaba como espejo. Empecé a revisarme, pues si me miraba así de fijo es que debía tener algo en el rostro.

La princesa se ruborizó y habló casi en un susurro.

Yumina: ¿…No te gustan las mujeres jóvenes?

Yo: ¿Eh…?- Incapaz de comprender el significado detrás de su pregunta, incliné mi cabeza en confusión. En ese mismo instante, me estremecí por completo.

Pude sentir dos auras asesinas y mis instintos me decían que corriera a las colinas para nunca salir. Cuando vi de donde venía, observe que fue Ryuzu y esa chica de cabello platino.

¿?: Jojojojo, vaya, vaya. Sí que eres un chico popular ¿Eh?- Dijo una nueva voz.

Mire de donde venía y vi que era ese viejo que parecía sacerdote. Él se me acerco con una sonrisa.

Yo: Disculpe, pero… ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: Oh, perdona mi rudeza.- Dijo mientras frotaba su barba.- Mi nombre es Giuseppe Chyrsoprase. El supremo sacerdote de la doctrina de Saviav de este país.

Yo: ¿Supremo sacerdote?- Pregunte un tanto asombrado, pues para un mundo como este que es algo atrasado en comparación al mío, la fe en los dioses es muy fuerte y posiciones como las que dijo este hombre equivaldrían a un noble de alto rango.

Además, aparte de aclamar y adorar al fundador como un dios, en este mundo también aclaman a otros dioses. No es de extrañar que existan mundos donde haya más de una religión. El mío es un ejemplo.

Giuseppe: Así es.- Dijo para luego acercarse a la chica de cabello platinado.- ¿Es él, Calsey?

Calsey: Si, abuelo. Pero quiero hacer una última comprobación.- Dijo mirando al sacerdote para luego mirarme.

Yo: ¿Y usted es…?

Calsey: Mi nombre es Calcedonia Chrysoprase. Soy una sacerdotisa de la doctrina de Saviav y nieta del supremo sacerdote Giuseppe.- Respondió mientras caminaba hacia mí y….- _Watashi wa nani o itte iru no ka rikai dekimasu yo ne?_ (Puedes entender lo que digo ¿Verdad?) – Me hablo en japonés.

Quede atónito ante esto y sin más que hacer, le conteste en mi idioma materno.

Yo: _N-Naze anata wa nihongo ga hanasemasu ka?_ (¿P-Porque sabes hablar japonés?)- Ante mi pregunta, ella empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras tenía una sonrisa. ¿¡Que le pasa de repente!?

Calsey: _Anata. Hontōni anatadesu_. (Eres tú. Realmente eres tú.)- Decía cada vez más feliz y de repente… ¡Ella me abraza!- _¡Goshujin-sama!_

Yo: _Go…Go…_ _¿¡Goshujin-sama!?_ \- Grite sin más, ¿¡Que es esta situación!? ¡Eh incluso los presentes nos ven con la boca abierta! Inmediatamente la aleje de mí.- _Anata wa ore no yō ni denwa shite irukara!? Ore ga shiru kagiri, ore wa anata o shiranai nodesu ka?_ (¿¡Porque me estas llamando de esa forma!? Que yo sepa no te conozco ¿O sí?)

Calsey: _Fufufu fu, mā... Anata wa kono yō ni watashi o shiranai._ (Fufufufu, Bueno... tú no me conoces en esta forma.)

Yo: _Ha_ _〜_ _? Soshite, dōiu imidesu…?_ (¿Ja~? ¿Y que se supone que significa…?)- Me detuve por un momento. Al ver su cara y color de cabello, así como ese mechón que tiene parado arriba de su cabeza. Se me vino el recuerdo de alguien….- _Chiko…?_

Deje escapar ese nombre, el nombre de mi cacatúa mascota que murió una semana antes que llegara a este mundo.

En eso me fije como ella me veía con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Calsey: _Hai...! Hai,-sōdesu! Watashi wa... Watashi wa Chiikodesu! Goshujin-sama... Watashi wa anata no chīkodesu!_ (¡Sí…! ¡Sí, así es! ¡Soy…soy Chiiko! ¡Goshujin-sama…soy tu Chiiko!)- Grito mientras me volvía a abrazar.

Yo: _chotto mattei!_ (¡Espera un momento!)- Grite apartándola nuevamente.- _Chiko wa watashi no petto no kokato~ūdattashi, kanojo wa sankagetsu mae ni shinda! Umi ga watashi ga shitte iru no to onaji Chikodearu koto wa fukanōdesu!_ (¡Chiko era mi cacatúa mascota y ella murió hace como 3 meses! ¡Es imposible que seas la misma Chiko que conozco!)

Calsey: _Hahahaha watashi ga oboete iru no to onaji Goshujin-sama. Kaisō ga rikai funō matawa fugōri ni mieru toki wa itsumo, anata jishin o kaemasu. Sonotoki no yō ni, anata wa hito ga ikani sukētobōdo o tsukutte jissai ni wa fukanōdeatta ka o mite, keisan o suru tame ni shīto o toridashimashita._ (Jajajaja. El mismo Goshujin-sama que recuerdo. Siempre cuando alga parezca incomprensible o ilógico, tú te alteras. Como esa vez que viste como una persona hizo una maniobra de patineta que era prácticamente imposible y sacaste una hoja para hacer cálculos.)

Yo: ….- Me quede sin palabras ante lo que me dijo.

El evento que conto fue una vez que mi Tío me llevo a ver un concurso de patinetas para ver algunas destrezas para ver si me animaría a hacer algo así. Después de ver un truco de cómo alguien dio varias vueltas en el aire e incluso abrazar el patín para luego aterrizar perfectamente me hizo querer saber cómo fue físicamente posible lograr tal hazaña.

Los únicos que sabían sobre eso eran mi Tío, mi Tía… y Chiko, quien vino conmigo sobre mi hombro.

Yo: _A…Anata wa… hontōni Chikodesu ka?_ (¿Re…Realmente tú… eres Chiko?)- Pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Calsey: _Hai, Goshujin-sama. Watashi ga suiron shite irai, shinikakete konoyo ni umarekawari, watashi no kioku wa maitoshi modotte kimashita._ (Si, Goshujin-sama. Reencarne en este mundo tras morir y mis recuerdos fueron volviendo año tras año desde que tenía razonamiento.)- Dijo con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.- _Watashi wa anata no soba ni futatabi iru koto ga dekite totemo kansha shite imasu_. (Estoy tan agradecida de que pueda estar nuevamente a su lado.)

No sabía que pensar. Si ella realmente era Chiko, entonces un miembro de mi familia volvió.

Mi familia.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entró el General León con una mujer-bestia que parecía tener alrededor de veinte años.

Yo: (¿Hmm? ¿No la he visto antes?)- Pensé mientras trataba de recordar.

Olga: Yo, Olga Strand, he llegado de acuerdo con tu convocatoria.- La mujer-bestia se arrodilló ante el rey, que todavía estaba sentado en la cama. Encima de su cabeza había un par de orejas de animal en punta, y desde su parte baja de la espalda sobresalía una cola. La cola de un zorro.

Rey: Vamos al punto del asunto. ¿Vino a este país con la intención de matarme?

Olga: Juro por mi vida que no consideraría tal cosa. ¡Nunca pensaría en envenenar a Su Majestad!

Rey: Lo había pensado. No me pareces el tipo de persona tonta para hacer tal cosa. Por eso, confío en ti.- El rey habló con una sonrisa, y la expresión de la embajadora Mismede se volvió aliviada.

Charlotte: Aun así, el hecho es que fue tu vino donde apareció el veneno. ¿Cómo explicarías este giro de los acontecimientos?

Olga: E-Eso es….- Incapaz de responder a esas palabras, la mujer-zorro simplemente dejó caer la cabeza en silencio.

Por supuesto que no tenía forma de probar su inocencia. No parecía que la señora Charlotte la acusara por eso. Se sentía más como ella estaba preguntando "¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar a resolver esto?" O algo. Hmm…

Yo: Er, ¿me disculpan un momento?

Olga: Espera, ¿eres tú, Yuuto-dono?- Preguntó la chica-zorro.

Yo: ¡Así que eras tú…!- La chica-zorro volteó para mirarme cuando llamé, y se sorprendió cuando vio mi cara. Oh, parecía que realmente era la misma dama de entonces.

Ella era la hermana mayor de esa joven chica-zorro, Arma, que había encontrado vagando perdida en la capital en mi primera visita. Así que el nombre de la hermana mayor era Olga, ¿eh?

Rey: ¿Conoces a la embajadora?

Yo: Hice amistad con su hermana menor, pero en realidad sólo nos conocimos de pasada.- Respondí de inmediato.- De todos modos, dejando eso a un lado por un momento…- Hable para volver al tema, ya que tenemos que resolver esto de una buena vez.- ¿Dónde, en el castillo, se derrumbó el rey?

León: Ese sería el comedor principal… ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: ¿Dejaron el lugar intacto?

León: ¿Huh? Bueno, sí, es exactamente como estaba en el momento del incidente… No, espera, quitamos el vino para probarlo por el veneno. Las pruebas todavía están en curso…- Respondió dándome a entender las ventajas que teníamos a favor.

Ya tenía una idea de cómo sucedió todo. Era un truco común. Demonios, ni siquiera realmente puede contar como un truco. En el momento en que alguien se dio cuenta de que no había veneno en el vino en absoluto, la verdad sería evidentemente obvia. Este plan tenía tantos agujeros que habría hecho una buena red de pesca. Quería comprobar una última cosa, sólo para estar seguro y todo.

Yo: ¿Podrías guiarme a esa habitación? Con eso podría probar la inocencia de la embajadora.- Todos en la habitación intercambiaron miradas, pero el rey dio su permiso, así que el general León me condujo a la habitación.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

La habitación en sí era un gran hall. Tenía una gran chimenea de ladrillo blanco y una sola ventana enorme, que estaba adornada con cortinas azules y mirando a los jardines. Las paredes estaban revestidas con varias pinturas caras, y en el techo había una magnífica lámpara de araña. La larga mesa estaba cubierta de un mantel blanco, sobre el que descansaban candelabros de plata, además de platos y cubiertos, con la comida todavía en ellos.

A mi petición, el general me trajo el vino en cuestión.

Yo: ¿Este vino es raro?

León: No estoy demasiado seguro de mí conocimiento, pero al parecer así. Según la historia de la embajadora, sólo se produce en una aldea en Mismede. Se supone que es muy valioso debido a ese hecho.

Yo: Está bien entonces.- Dije para comenzar a trabajar con todas la herramientas para el trabajo listas.- **[Search]: Veneno.**

Activé mi búsqueda. Miré el vino, continué por el resto de la habitación y pasé mi mirada por toda la mesa. Sí, tal como lo había pensado. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo habrían descubierto al final, pero yo era el único que podía usar magia de búsqueda para confirmarlo rápidamente.

El hecho de que pudiera encontrarlo con el hechizo **[Search]** debía significar que si lo consumía alguna vez, sabría inmediatamente que había sido envenenado o era un componente químico que daña a un organismo orgánico.

Ahora bien, ¿qué debería ser hecho? A la velocidad en la que iban las cosas, la probabilidad de que la verdad permaneciera desconocida era relativamente alta. El crimen probablemente fue trazado con ese pensamiento en mente. Incluso si fracasaba, lo peor que el verdadero culpable sufriría serían las sospechas, y poco más. Podría probar la inocencia de la embajadora con lo que tenía, pero no podríamos atrapar al verdadero culpable de esa manera… Bueno, casi. Pues ya tengo un plan para atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Yo: Creo que entiendo lo esencial. General, ¿podrías pedir al rey que convoque a todos al comedor? Oh, por cierto, eso incluye al Conde Balsa. Además, tengo un pequeño favor que pedir….

León: ¿Un favor?- El general inclinó su cabeza curiosamente, pero escuchó mi petición. Si no había pruebas sólidas, entonces todo lo que teníamos que hacer era conseguir que el culpable se delatara.

Bien entonces, es hora de hacer un pequeño acto…

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Balsa: ¡S-Su Majestad! ¡¿Ya se ha recuperado?!

Rey: Eso es correcto, Conde Balsa. Como puede ver, soy la imagen misma de la buena salud. Aunque parezco haber causado mucha preocupación para todos.

El sapo irrumpió en el gran comedor, y Su Majestad el Rey respondió a su pregunta de manera muy casual. Incluso golpeó su puño contra su pecho como para demostrarlo.

Balsa: Y-Ya… veo… Hahaha, bueno, ahora, esto es impresionante. Estoy muy contento de ver eso….- El conde ya estaba cubierto de sudor frío mientras su sonrisa se retorcía y él nerviosamente se frotaba las manos.

El rey lo miró con ojos completamente sobrios. Parecía que el rey también lo había notado. Este tipo era sin duda el verdadero culpable.

Rey: Pensé que había encontrado mi final por un momento allí, ¡pero entonces el joven Yuuto llegó y limpió el veneno de mi cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Debo decir que hoy tuve mucha suerte. Eso ciertamente estuvo cerca.- Ante las palabras del rey, el Conde Balsa me miró como si detestara mi existencia.

Yo: (Este sujeto no sabe cómo ocultar sus intenciones. No cabe duda que él es el culpable.)

Charlotte: De acuerdo, Yuuto. Todo el mundo está reunido. ¿Qué sigue?- Me pregunto curiosa.

La gente reunida en el comedor era: Su Majestad el Rey, la Princesa Yumina, la Reina Yuel, el Duque Ortlinde, el General Leon, Charlotte, el Doctor Raúl, Olga, Ryuzu, Chiko, el supremo sacerdote y el Conde Balsa. Yo tenía a todos ellos frente a mí, y luego comencé a hablar.

Yo: Como todos sabemos, el rey fue envenenado hace apenas unas horas. El crimen tuvo lugar en esta misma sala, el comedor. La habitación se ha dejado exactamente como estaba en el momento del crimen. Bueno, tal vez exactamente no es la palabra correcta, ya que la comida se ha quedado fría y todo, pero ese no es el tema en cuestión. El verdadero problema es la identidad del criminal detrás del Caso del Asesinato Real Fallido. Y…- Dejé que mis palabras flotaran en el aire mientras saboreaba el momento, y luego dije las palabras.- El culpable está aquí entre nosotros.

¡Siempre he querido una oportunidad para decir esa línea! La atmósfera de la habitación cambió en un instante, y Olga se puso pálida. Sus oídos se levantaron de un tirón, y ella miraba a su alrededor con ojos suplicantes como si tratara de decir "¡Te equivocas, no fui yo!" No te preocupes, ya lo sabemos.

Cuando él vio el rostro pálido de Olga, los labios del Conde Balsa se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Vamos, hombre, es casi como si quisieras ser atrapado. No había parecido advertirlo él mismo desde que estaba mirando a Olga, pero todos los demás en la sala ya habían vuelto los ojos al Conde Balsa como si acordaran unánimemente que era el culpable. Todos, aparte de Olga, ya conoce la identidad del culpable, lo que ha quitado algo de la diversión, honestamente…

Yo: Para empezar, tenemos el supuesto vino envenenado.- El general me entregó una botella de vino, y lo sostuve para que todos lo vieran.- Ahora, Olga-san. Este es, sin duda, el vino que trajiste contigo, ¿verdad?

Olga: E-Eso es correcto, ése es el vino que traje conmigo, ¡pero no hice nada como el envenenarlo…!

Balsa: ¡Silencio, desgraciada bestia! ¿Todavía tiene intención de actuar inocente? ¡¿No tienes vergüenza?! Todo el mundo está de acuerdo, ¡¿verdad…?!- Mirando al sapo que verbalmente abusaba de Olga con una mirada de soslayo, tomé un gran trago directamente de la botella de vino y lo tragué directamente.

Aunque soy menor de edad, tenía que hacer esto para demostrar la inocencia de Olga-san.

Yo: ¡Ah, es delicioso!- Golpeé la botella boca abajo sobre la mesa. Para ser totalmente sincero, en realidad no sabía lo delicioso que era el vino, porque no tenía otros con que compararlo. ¡Te acabo de decir que soy menor de edad! Mirando a mí alrededor, vi que las bocas de todos estaban abiertas mientras clavaban los ojos en mí.

León: S-Sir Yuuto, ¡¿e-estás bien?!

Yo: Perfectamente, General. ¡Después de todo, nunca ha habido veneno en el vino!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!- Todos miraron alrededor entre sí, a excepción de Ryuzu, tratando de averiguar de qué estaba hablando. Todo el mundo, excepto el conde, que ahora estaba visiblemente sudando balas. Bien, lo tengo todo asustado.

Yo: Ahora, tengo conmigo aquí una botella de vino del Lejano Oriente. Es un tipo muy raro de vino nacido de una fórmula secreta, y es el mejor vino que puedo imaginar.- Tomé en mi mano una botella con una etiqueta que decía "Bowjolly Noovoe".

La etiqueta había sido hecha de hecho por mí y simplemente pegado en el lado de una botella de vino barato. Como para demostrar que mi vino era más precioso, tomé un vaso de la mesa vacía y serví un poco de vino.

Yo: Este vino expondrá al culpable.- Sostuve la copa de vino hacia el candelabro, lo que causó un deslumbrante conjunto de luces que se reflejan en el vidrio y rebotan alrededor de la habitación. Me dirigí a los demás y ofrecí la copa al general.- ¿Podría pedirte que bebieras esto?- El general me lanzó una mirada de duda, pero vació la copa de todos modos.- ¿Cómo está el sabor?

León: ¡Oh! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Es mejor que cualquier vino que haya probado en mi vida! ¡Delicioso! Conde, ¿te gustaría algo?- Oh Dios, su voz era completamente monótona. Era completamente monótono, pero el general hizo exactamente lo que había pedido antes y ofreció un poco de vino al conde.

Balsa: ¿Eh? Err, De acuerdo, entonces….- Después de que el Conde asintiera, me dirigí a la mesa y recogí la copa que había estado en el asiento del rey y le serví un poco de vino.

En el momento en que lo hice, el rostro del conde cambió de inmediato.

Yo: Estoy muy interesado en escuchar tus impresiones de mi mejor vino.

Balsa: ¡Ah, no, en realidad creo que estoy bien!

Yo: ¡Vamos, sólo una copa!- Dije insistiendo mientras me acechaba a él, pero el retrocedía.

Rey: ¿Qué pasa, Conde? ¿No quiere beber algo?

Balsa: Er, bueno, ya vez… es solo que….- El conde empezó a balancear ligeramente la copa con ojos mudos mientras el rey hablaba.

León: Yo hare que beba.- Dijo agarrándolo para luego tomar la copa a los labios del conde y le serví el vino por la garganta.

Asfixiado todo el rato, el conde se tragó reflexivamente una parte del vino que intentaba abrirse paso por su esófago. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, estaba aterrorizado.

Balsa: ¡Ugh! ¡Uwah! ¡Uwaaah! ¡A-Ayúdame! ¡El veneno! Está corriendo a través de mis veeenaaas! ¡Estoy muriendo! ¡Estoy murieeendo!- El sapo se retorció, agarrándose su garganta todo el tiempo. La angustia cubrió su rostro mientras seguía retorciéndose.

Que embarazoso. Me pregunto qué pasa con nosotros los seres humanos y nuestros poderes de imaginación que nos pueden conducir a actuar de manera tan exagerada.

Balsa: ¡Urrrgggh! ¡M-Me duele respirar! ¡El veneno! ¡El veneenoo! ¡A-Alguien, ayúdame…!

Yo: Muy bien, puedes parar ahora. Ese vaso del que acabas de beber es nuevo.- Dije calmadamente mientras aplaudía un par de veces.

Balsa: Estoy murieeeendoo, estoy… ¿perdón?- El conde perplejo dejó de retorcerse y se puso de pie, ligeramente acariciando su garganta.- Me siento bien.

Yo: Por supuesto que sí. Era sólo una copa de vino barato. Lo siento si tuvimos que obligarlo a beberlo, pero….- Dejé una brecha deliberada antes de hacer la pregunta decisiva.- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba envenenado?

Balsa: Uh….- El rostro del conde se congeló. Jaque-Mate.

Este hombre se había revelado con esa pequeña exhibición. Temeroso de un veneno inexistente que creía haber sido obligado a beber, se retorció en el suelo sin ninguna razón aparente. Cualquiera que no supiera el truco detrás de él nunca habría reaccionado así. Lo había obligado a mostrar su propia mano.

Alfred: ¿Qué significa esto?- El duque habló de repente.

Yo: El veneno no estaba en el vino que trajo Olga, sino que estaba recubierto en el interior de la copa.

Giuseppe: Jo, jo. Ya veo.- Comento frotándose la barba.- Dime, ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

Yo: No fue difícil. Si te pones a pensar dé que el veneno no estaba en el vino, entonces solo debieron ponerlo en otra parte. Tras pensar en eso, use un hechizo que me permite detectar el veneno, así que descubrí el truco de inmediato. El autor fue probablemente uno de los chefs o camareros. Tal vez tenían la intención de deshacerse de la copa después del incidente en sí, pero nuestro buen general aquí fue más rápido en la seguridad de la escena del crimen, lo que significa que no podía llegar a la copa sin levantar sospechas. Todo lo que me quedaba era encontrar una forma de acorralar al culpable… lo que terminó siendo mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Calsey: ¡Como se esperaba de Goshujin-sama!- Grito dando un pequeño salto y el supremo sacerdote río por esto.

Yumina: Maravilloso.- Al escuchar el comentario mire a la princesa.- También eres un hombre sabio.

Vi como las dos chicas me miraban con brillos en sus ojos.

Entonces, volviendo a mirar al tipo de nuevo. Realmente no podía imaginar a nadie más como la mente maestra. Había pensado que todo lo que tenía que hacer era crear una situación de la que él no pudiera escapar, pero, realmente, tenerlo resuelto tan fácilmente era un poco decepcionante. Después de todo, el truco, si se podía incluso llamar así, era tan increíblemente simple.

Demonios, incluso si no hubiera hecho nada, alguien habría descubierto la verdad una vez que se dieran cuenta de que el vino en sí no contenía veneno. Al final del día, sólo quería desempeñar el papel de detective al menos una vez en mi vida, incluso si el culpable resultó ser un maldito bufón, ¿sabes?

Balsa: ¡Gah!- El hombre sapo grito y busco algo de entre su ropa.- ¡No dejare que me atrapen!

Ante el grito, el hombre saco una especie de orbe oscuro que parecía tener miasma dentro.

Charlotte: ¡Un orbe de convocación!- Grito para luego mirar fijamente al sapo.- ¿¡Como obtuviste uno!?

Balsa: No hay que responderle preguntas a los muertos.- Dijo para tirar el orbe al suelo provocando que se rompiera.

Una enorme masa de oscuridad salió y empezó a tomar forma. Cuando esta se dispersó, mostro a una creatura parecida a un gorila de más de 2 metros de altura, traía protectores de brazos y piernas de metal pesado y también una especie de mascara que cubría sus ojos y tenía una amarra metálica en la boca.

Todos abrimos la boca con asombro al ver a la creatura.

León: ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Es un [Silver back]! ¡Un monstruo de alto nivel!

Balsa: ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Si el rey no muere por el veneno, entonces será asesinado por una bestia salvaje como esos primitivos demi-humanos!- Exclamo orgullosamente y la bestia rugió al vernos.

Yo: **¡[Multiple]!** **¡[Slip]!**

Balsa: ¡¿Uohwhah?!- El conde resbaló con un vigor increíble y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el piso. Mientras que el intento a Yetti también resbalo.

Inmediatamente use el hechizo para hacer que ambos resbalaran. Y ahora….

Yo: **¡[Multiple]!** _¡Aparece, Arena! Tormenta de Arena Obstructiva_ : **¡[Blind Sand]!** \- Convoque el hechizo básico de tierra para segar al monstruo y tenerlo distraído junto al feo sapo.- ¡Ryuzu, atrapa al sapo asqueroso mientras que yo me ocupo del enorme gorila!

Rey: ¿¡Que dices chico!? ¡No hay forma que puedas derrotar a ese monstruo por ti solo! ¡Tenemos que trabajar juntos para derrotarlo!

Yo: Despreocúpese.- Dije mientras sacaba el [Build Driver] y me lo ponía.- Soy más de lo que aparento.

Saque mis botellas habituales y empecé a agitarlas haciendo mostrar las ecuaciones, sorprendiendo a los nuevos.

Yuel: ¿Qué…Qué es esto?

Charlotte: ¿Qué magia es esta?

Calsey: Goshujin-sama, esto es….- Creo que ella ya lo entendió y yo solo sonreí mientras insertaba las botellas.

 **[Rabbit! Tank!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Inmediatamente comencé a girar la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Grite haciendo mi pose mientras las partes se juntaban en mí y Sonó una canción Techno rock.

 **[Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!]**

Ahora con mi traje listo, ya estaba listo para la pelea.

Yumina: W-Wow.

León: ¿E…Ese es…?

Alfred: Si, el [héroe de los plebeyos].- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues él me descubrió por sus guardias, pero igualmente se sorprendió con mi transformación.

Yo: Déjenme a este monstruo a mí. Me hare cargo de eliminarlo

Giuseppe: ¿Estás seguro?- Me pregunto mientras que Chiko me miraba con ojos preocupados al igual que la princesa y Ryuzu.

Yo: No se preocupe, en este estado soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.- Dije para luego mirar al monstruo, quien se liberó de mi hechizo y rugió con furia. Invoque mi [Drill Crusher] para la pelea.- Despierta Derf, hay trabajo que hacer.

Derf: **Mgh, mgh. ¿Eh…?** \- Fue despertando y en eso vio al Yetti.- **¡WOW! ¿¡Cómo es que siempre nos metes en una pelea grande, compañero!?**

Yo: Es lo que quisiera saber.- Respondí maldiciendo a mi suerte para luego ponerme en pose de pelea.- Bien… comencemos con el experimento.

Con eso dicho, salte al [Silver back], si bien recuerdo que ese es su nombre, para cortarlo. Sin embargo, golpee la parte protegida y la rompí, pero apenas le hice un gran rasguño en su brazo.

Yo: ¡Maldición!- Maldije mientras me cubría para el golpe que iba a recibir. Y como aparenta su figura, golpea realmente duro.

Con un simple golpe, me mando a volar incrustándome en la pared.

Calsey: ¡Goshujin-sama!

Yo: _Saiyaku da…_.-Murmure al saber lo patético que me vi ante ese intento.

Sacudí mi cabeza y cuando vi al Yetti acercarse a mí, rápidamente cambie la forma de Derf a su forma pistola y le dispare en la cara para aturdirlo. Luego saque la botella araña y la inserte en Derf.

Derf: **Ready, go!** \- Exclamo mientras apuntaba y jalaba el gatillo.- **Vortex Breack!**

Le dispare una telaraña en la cara cubriéndola por completo. Este inmediatamente se la tomo para sacársela y yo aproveche eso para sacer la botella puerco espín e cambiarla por la que estaba en mi arma.

Derf: **Ready, go!** \- Exclamo de nuevo y repetí la misma acción de antes.- **Vortex Breack!**

Ahora le estaba disparando picos de púas al monstruo, quien grito de dolor por mi ataque. Sin embargo no estaba progresando mucho, tenía una piel muy resistente.

Aunque yo también me estoy conteniendo. No podía pelear bien en un espacio tan cerrado y con tanta gente. Así que la mejor idea es salir a espacio abierto.

Con esa idea en mi cabeza, mire hacia una ventana y dispare para romperla. Todos se asustaron por lo que hice y estoy seguro que Louise me regañara por esto… o peor, me mandara a volar 10 veces con explosiones. Pero esto era necesario.

El monstruo al fin se liberó de mi telaraña y me miro con furia.

Yo: ¡Ven aquí intento a Yeti! ¡Vamos a un lugar más abierto!- Le grite para correr hacia la ventana rota y saltar de ella.

Sin perder tiempo, el gorila me siguió para seguir con la pelea. Ambos caímos a un patio que tenía el castillo. Inmediatamente me gire al [Silver back].

Derf: **¡Compañero, cambia a la forma café y celeste! ¡Necesitas poder contra este oponente!**

Yo: ¡De acuerdo!- Dije sacando las botellas, sin embargo, el monstruo no me dejo. ¡Wow!

Usando la botella conejo, me moví a gran velocidad para esquivar sus ataques que eran rápidos.

Me retracte de mi idea anterior, si cambio a GorillaMond ¡Seré objetivo fácil para esta bestia!

Cambie a Derf a su forma espada e introduje la botella gorila en él.

Derf: **Ready, go!** \- Corrí al monstruo y ataque.- **Vortex Breack!**

La parte del taladro genero una energía café que tomo forma del puño de la forma gorila. Con ella golpee al [Silver back] haciéndolo retroceder.

Yo: (Tengo que seguir con ataques fuertes y rápidos.)- Pensé en alguna estrategia hasta que se me ocurrió algo.- (O tal vez inmovilizarlo y atacarlo con fuerza.)

Ya tenía un plan, pero esta cosa no me deja efectuarlo. Decidí hacer algo nuevo y saque una botella morada con la imagen de un martillo en ella. Esta era una de las [Lost Bottle]. Es hora de ver si esta idea reciente tiene éxito. Agite la botella y la introduje en mi [Drill Crusher].

Derf: **Ready, go!** \- Una energía purpura rodeo mi arma hasta tomar forma de martillo.- **Vortex Breack!**

Con él, le di un buen golpe al monstruo y lo mande bien lejos hasta que chocara con una pared a varios metros de mi posición.

Derf: **¡Vaya! ¡Sí que lo mandamos a volar ¿Cierto?!**

Yo: Dímelo a mí.- Respondí para aprovechar esta oportunidad y cambiar de forma.

Saque las botellas que tenía y saque otras. Las que tenía en mano ahora eran un azul oscuro y un amarillo metálico. Las agite y las puse en el cinturón.

 **[Dragon! Lock!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Gire la manilla creando los tubos hasta detenerme.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclame y las nuevas partes se juntaron mientras sonaba un tema de fantasía.

 **[Fūin no Fantasy Star! KeyDragon! Yeahhh!]**

Las partes de mi armadura fueron reemplazadas por otras de un diferente color, siendo que la parte roja ahora es azul oscuro y la azul cambiando a amarillo metálico. Tenía un lente con forma de un dragón en mi lente izquierdo del casco, una hombrera parecida a la que ya tenía, pero con una sección blanca que parecía una escama, mi brazo izquierdo era azul oscuro con tres opinas saliendo de este, siendo que cada una es más pequeña a la anterior mientras más se acerca a mi mano. Por otra parte, tenía un lente en forma de candado en mi lente derecho del casco, una hombrera izquierda que parecía un llavero, el cual estaba unido por una cadena a un protector de brazos en forma de llave en mi brazo izquierdo.

Esta era la forma KeyDragon de Build.

Yo: ¡La fórmula de la victoria está decidida!-Exclame mi frase y vi como el monstruo corría hacia mí.

Inmediatamente le lance cadenas para inmovilizarlo, cosa que funciono bien. Trato de liberarse, pero mis cadenas son fuertes. Luego de eso corrí y di un salto para llegar contra él y concentrando el poder de la botella dragón, le di un buen golpe en el rosto provocando una pequeña explosión azul que lo mando rodando por el suelo.

La creatura rugió con mayor fuerza y se liberó de mi atadura. Corrió hacia mí de una forma demente mientras salía baba de su boca y se esparcía por doquier. Que miedo.

Me prepare para contra-atacar, pero en ese momento….

" _La botella candado no solo te permite crear cadenas, sino también abrir portales. Úsalo para escapar del monstruo"_

Oí esa misteriosa voz que no escuchaba hace tiempo, y dada mi situación, no podía estar más agradecida con ella.

Inmediatamente concentre el poder de la botella candado e hice que abría una puerta con mi brazo izquierdo apuntando al suelo. Con eso, un portal en forma de cerradura se creó y yo caí en él.

Salí de otro portal a algunos metros detrás del monstruo. Vi como este empezó a ver el suelo de un lado a otro, parece que me busca.

Yo: Yujuuuuuuuuuuu.- Llame y el monstruo se dio la vuelta.- ¿Estás buscando a alguien?

El [Silver back] rugió para correr en mi dirección y dar un gran salto. Es obvio que quiere aplastarme, pero eso no funcionara.

Abrí otro portal bajo de mí y caí en él. Luego salí por otro a varios pies de altura del monstruo y caí en su dirección.

Yo: ¡Me buscabas!- Grite y el gorila miro hacia arriba.- ¡Aquí estoy!

Llegue con él y le acerté un golpe en la cabeza incrustándolo en el suelo gracias al poder de la botella dragón. Luego concentre el poder de la misma botella en mi pierna izquierda y lo patee lejos.

Ahora entiendo por qué se le llama la pareja fantástica, sus poderes son como fantasía con el poder de crear portales y el poder descomunal de un dragón. El nombre le iba muy bien. Si Sento hubiera tenido la oportunidad de usar más esta combinación, estoy seguro que hubiera encontrado varios usos para esto.

Vi como la creatura estaba tratando de levantarse y parecía aturdido.

Derf: **¡Compañero! ¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad y acaba con él!**

Yo: ¡A la orden socio!- Exclame girando la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **[Ready, go!]**

Apunte con mi brazo izquierdo al monstruo y lo gire como si abriera una puerta con una llave. Con eso, un portal del tamaño de la creatura en forma de cerradura apareció detrás de este y lo succiono adentro.

Luego me prepare mi puño, el cual fue acumulando gran poder en él y fije i ataque arriba de mí. De un momento a otro, un portal se abrió encima de mí y el Yetti fue cayendo.

Yo: ¡Dragón ascendente!- Exclame lanzando un puñetazo encima de mí al aire.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Un gran dragón de energía salió de mi puño y se dirigió al monstruo. Este grito de terror al ver a la temible creatura, que choco contra su ser destruyéndolo.

Vi como una piedra cayo hasta tocar el suelo. Supuse que es el núcleo de la bestia. Lo tome con mi mano y lo guarde.

Ryuzu: Gran trabajo, Yuuto-sama.

Yo: ¡Uwaa!- Me asuste a la repentina aparición de mi mecánica doncella plateada.

En eso me fije que el resto de quienes estuvieron en la habitación también estaban presentes con muchos guardias acompañándolos. Todos me veían con la boca abierta.

Yo: Vaya, parece que no me podre ir temprano ¿Cierto?- Bromee ante lo que tendría que pasar.

* * *

-Tiempo después-

Rey: Según el general, había dos cómplices: El camarero y el probador de veneno. También encontraron veneno del mismo tipo que había sido recubierto en la copa en la residencia del Conde Balsa. Y finalmente, el Conde Balsa mismo confesó haber intentado secuestrar a Sue. También descubrimos que recibió ayuda otros nobles que me querían muertos. Parece que este caso está cerrado.- El duque habló alegremente mientras se sentaba en una silla en una de las habitaciones del castillo real.

Estábamos acompañados en la sala por Su Majestad el Rey, la Princesa Yumina, la Reina Yuel, Charlotte, Chiko y Giuseppe, quienes estaban todos sentados alrededor de la misma mesa bebiendo té tranquilamente.

Yo: ¿Qué le pasará al conde?

Yuel: Un intento de asesinato al rey no es menos que una alta traición. El hombre mismo será ejecutado, su residencia y bienes confiscados, y los terrenos sellados.- Bueno, eso era sólo natural, realmente.

Sentimientos de culpa… ni siquiera cruzaron por mi mente, por alguna razón. Probablemente porque el tipo se merecía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Era difícil mostrar simpatía por un hombre como él, aunque la idea de matar aun no me agrada.

Yo: ¿Qué hay de su familia?

Alfred: Tratarlos como cómplices y ejecutarlos a todos… sería algo excesivo. Por lo menos, perderán su estatus de nobles y serán desterrados del país. Dicho esto, el hombre no tenía esposa ni hijos, y sus otros parientes se oponían activamente a dejar que los demi-humanos se integraran en nuestra sociedad. Con ellos desaparecidos ahora, las cosas deberían ser algo más fáciles para mi hermano.- El duque mantuvo su tono alegre mientras hablaba.

Ya veo. Este incidente puede ser usado para dar ejemplo a cualquier otro noble que esté en contra de la alianza con los hombres-bestia y mantenerlos bajo control.

Rey: Honestamente, muchacho, estoy verdaderamente en deuda contigo.- Dijo llamando mi atención.- No solo salvaste mi vida, sino que también resolviste rápidamente el caso y detuviste a la bestia que convoco Balsa. Aun no puedo creer que seas el [héroe de los plebeyos] que detuvo al conde Mott.

Giuseppe: Yo también estoy impresionado. Que alguien tan joven posea tal poder es algo difícil de creer. Realmente nos salvaste con tu llegada.

Rey: Por eso me gustaría mucho dar un regalo al hombre a quien debo mi vida. ¿Hay algo que desees?- Dijo casi en suplica y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Yo: Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Solo ocurrió en mi camino para visitar al duque. Fue sólo un golpe de suerte para Su Majestad. Simplemente fue una coincidencia.- Respondí, pues realmente no quería nada y me alegra que todo allá salido bien.

Alfred: Un hombre que carece de avaricia como siempre, ¿eh, joven Yuuto?- dijo el duque mientras devolvía la taza de té al platillo que había sobre la mesa.

Yo: ¿No es natural ayudar a alguien necesitado? No es como si hiciera algo de esto porque quería una recompensa. Yo quería hacerlo. Ni más ni menos. Simplemente porque es lo correcto.- Eso era lo que realmente sentía al respecto.

Sí, por otra parte, el Conde Balsa me había pedido ayuda, no lo ayudaría en absoluto, pues está claro que abusaría de mi ayuda para perjudicar a otros. En el caso del duque, yo sabía el tipo de persona que él era, y verlo en problemas me hizo querer ayudarlo con lo mejor de mi capacidad. Eso era todo lo que había al respecto.

Giuseppe: Realmente eres muy amable y de corazón justo. Es difícil encontrar a gente así.- Dijo con un tono alegre.

Charlotte: Además realmente eres una persona curiosa. La habilidad de usar tres hechizos nulos, tanto **[Recovery]** como **[Slip]** y **[Multiple]** …Eso es bastante raro. Sin mencionar tu armadura mágica que hasta te permite usar el poder de un dragón.- Charlotte me habló con una sonrisa brillante.

Alfred: ¿Tres? Cielos no, el joven Yuuto puede usar mucho más que solo tres hechizos únicos. Cuando vino a visitarme, lo hizo a través del hechizo **[Gate]**. Luego usó otro para detectar el veneno, y creo que lo recuerdo diciéndome que los juegos de shogi que él trajo como regalos también fueron hechos a través de hechizos no-elementales.

Charlotte: ¿Q-Qué?- Ella se volvió visiblemente más tensa cuanto más hablaba el duque. Hmm… Supongo que lo mejor es que sea honesto.

Yo: Eh, bueno, sobre eso… Mira, parece que puedo usar todo hechizo no-elemental que hay. Siempre y cuando conozca el nombre y lo que hace.

Ryuzu: Y eso no es todo. Yuuto-sama también posee una afinidad hacia todos los elementos.- Dijo con calma y a todos se les callo la mandíbula.

Charlotte: ¡¿Todos ellos…?! ¡Si eso es realmente cierto, entonces esto podría ser una ocasión trascendental…! ¡P-Por favor, disculpen un momento!- Grito y salió de la habitación, claramente en un frenesí… Espero no haber dicho nada que no debería haber hecho ahora…

Rey: Así que, ¿tú fuiste el que elaboró ese juego de shogi, Yuuto-kun? ¡Al lo trajo y lo elogió mucho, y al tomar el tablero, yo fui absolutamente cautivado por él! Realmente es un juego interesante. Entonces, ¿qué es eso acerca de ser construido por medio de la magia?

Sí, justo de lo que me había preocupado. El rey también se enganchó. Estos hermanos realmente son trozos de la misma tela. Parece que fue un error mostrárselos.

Para demostrar, tomé un vaso de la mesa y eché **[Modeling]** en él. El vaso cambió gradualmente de forma, y en treinta segundos había terminado mi versión de cristal del rey mismo. Era una escultura de cristal de diez centímetros de altura, que, si yo mismo lo decía, realmente capturó su aura majestuosa.

Yo: Y aquí está la demostración.- Entregué la figura al rey. Dado que el modelo de la pieza había estado sentado frente a mí, pude capturar hasta el más mínimo detalle. El único problema real era que, siendo hecho de vidrio, se rompería si caía.

Rey: E-Esto es increíble… Me parece recordar que hay alguien de [Refreese] que podría usar una magia similar, pero para ver ese afecto se vierte en la creación de uno al más pequeño nivel de detalle….- Dijo mirando la escultura que hice.

[Refreese]… El [Imperio de Refreese], ¿no? Si la memoria no me falla, eran uno de los países vecinos. No-Elemental, magia nula se compone principalmente de hechizos únicos y personalizados. Era completamente posible para varias personas compartir formas similares, pero sutilmente diferentes de sus hechizos personales no elementales.

El rey sostuvo su pequeña figura a la luz del sol y se maravilló de cómo brillaba. Al ver eso, sentí que realmente debería completar el set ya que solo el rey sólo estaría algo solitario, así que tomé dos vasos más en las manos y me puse a trabajar.

En poco tiempo, había completado dos figuras más de cristal: Una de la reina, y una de la princesa. Se las di a sus respectivas dueñas. Aceptaron las figuras con sonrisas radiantes, luego charlaron alegremente mientras comparaban las figuras de la otra antes de alinear las tres figuras en la mesa. Sí, sabía que era una buena idea confiar en mis instintos. El conjunto terminado realmente pintaba un cuadro precioso con la familia entera juntos en un lugar.

Rey: Este es realmente un regalo maravilloso.

Yo: No, los vasos son suyos para empezar. Si es por eso, lo siento por usarlos como materiales de elaboración sin preguntar primero.- Bajé mi cabeza al rey para mostrar mi pequeña disculpa.

Cuando levanté la cabeza hacia atrás, el rostro suplicante del duque llamó mi atención inmediatamente. Él realmente era el tipo que no hacía ningún esfuerzo para ocultar sus emociones.

Yo: Voy a hacer algunas figuras de la familia del duque también, la próxima vez que esté alrededor en una visita. Lo prometo.

Alfred: ¡¿Realmente no te importaría?! ¡Tienes mi gratitud!- Si fuera a hacer más figuras de todos modos, sería mucho más fácil con los modelos mismos delante de mí mientras los elaboraba….

Di una sonrisa torcida ante el calculado asalto del duque a mi generosidad, cuando de repente un sonido fuerte y estruendoso resonó a través de la habitación y la puerta se abrió mientras Charlotte entraba cargada con un gran número de cosas en sus brazos. Se acercó a mí con una apariencia aterradora y extendió un pergamino con algo escrito en él.

Charlotte: Chico… ¡¿p-puedes leer esto?!- Charlotte se acercó cada vez más. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto, qué está pasando? ¡¿Por qué siempre termino en estas situaciones de miedo?!

Prestando atención al súbito comportamiento compulsivo de Charlotte, corrí mis ojos por el pergamino. Lo que estaba escrito era en un idioma que nunca había visto antes. No pude distinguir una sola palabra.

Yo: No entiendo ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué es esto, exactamente?

Charlotte: Así que no puedes leerlo, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿qué tal este hechizo no-elemental? ¿Crees que puedas usarlo?- Esta vez sacó un voluminoso tomo y se dirigió a una página específica.

Podía leer este. Vamos a ver… Hechizo mágico Nulo… ¿ **[Reading]**? Según el libro, era un hechizo que te permitía leer varios idiomas diferentes. La única estipulación era que el lanzador debía por lo menos saber el nombre de la lengua que él intentaba utilizar en el encanto de hechizo. Oh, eso tenía sentido. Era posible que pudiera descifrar el pergamino con ese hechizo.

Yo: Puedo intentarlo, pero… ¿sabes en qué idioma está escrito ese pergamino?

Charlotte: Está escrito en Escritura del Antiguo Espíritu. Casi nadie en el mundo puede leerlo.-Respondió. Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

Yo: **[Reading]: Escritura del Antiguo Espíritu.** \- Activé el hechizo… Mis ojos volvieron hacia el pergamino y ahora….- Esto es….

Charlotte: ¡¿P-Puedes leerlo?!- Charlotte me miró fijamente mientras observaba con estrellas en sus ojos. En comparación, probablemente yo tenía algo más parecido a un nublado cielo nocturno en mis ojos.

Yo: Lo siento… Puedo comprender ahora las letras, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que realmente está escrito aquí.

Charlotte: Puedes leerlo… ¡¿pero no sabes lo que dice?! ¡¿A-A qué te refieres?!

Yo: A esto… **{Nehmen Sie ein Segment, dem es an bedeutenden Künsten fehlt, um auf die Magie des Ursprungs zuzugreifen, und führen Sie diese in das Wesen der Soma-Art-Methode ein, die Magie zu nutzen, um eine Veränderung im Edos zu bewirken}**. Y bueno, es todo eso. Realmente no entiendo ni una sola palabra.- Realmente no entendí ni una sola palabra. En primer lugar, leer algo y entenderlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Lo que el pergamino tenía escrito en él, era un tema demasiado difícil para mí que en ningún momento pensaba estudiar.

Charlotte: ¡Así que realmente puedes leerlo! ¡Yuuto, eso es increíble! ¡Con esto, nuestra investigación comenzará a hacer progresos a pasos agigantados…! Lo siento, ¿puedo hacerte leer esto también?

Yo: ¡Espere, espere, espere!- Rompí el aluvión de demandas de Charlotte aun cuando ella se dirigía hacia mí una vez más con más documentos. ¡Evidentemente, estaba tan emocionada que casi podía ver vapor saliendo de su nariz! ¡Dios mío, señorita! ¡Cálmese un poco!

Rey: Charlotte, ¿te calmarías un momento?

Rey: ¡S-Sí, por supuesto! L-L-Lo siento mucho por todo esto. ¡Parece que me he excedido en el momento…!- Habiendo recuperado sus sentidos, Charlotte colgó su cabeza como un enorme rubor extendido por su cara.

Rey: Soy muy consciente de que has estado estudiando apasionadamente el campo de la Magia del Espíritu Antiguo durante mucho tiempo, así que no es como si yo no entendiera tus sentimientos al respecto.

Charlotte: ¡Eso es muy cierto! Hasta ahora, hemos estado luchando para juntar todo, una palabra a la vez, a veces tomando muchos meses o incluso años, nuestra investigación plagada de problemas como la traducción errónea ocasional o lo que sea… ¡Pero Yuuto, lo leyó en un instante! ¡Yuuto, te ruego, por favor, ayúdanos a traducir estos guiones por el bien de nuestra investigación!-Dijo con ojos brillante mientras tomaba mis manos.

Yo: (¿Eh? ¿Quiere que siga leyendo esto…? ¿Sin fin, para toda la eternidad?)- Pensé con un poco de miedo.- Sobre eso… ¿Cuánto hay que traducir?

Charlotte: Veamos… Bueno, hay innumerables documentos que aún necesitan ser traducidos… Si tuviéramos que empezar con los documentos relativos a la antigua civilización de Palteno, entonces…

Yo: ¡Es suficiente! ¡Gracias, pero no, gracias!- Desde el momento en que pronunció la palabra "innumerables", ya había tirado mentalmente la toalla. No me importaba ayudar de vez en cuando, ¡pero tenía cero intenciones de hacer un trabajo fuera de simplemente ayudar! No tenía planes de trabajar como traductor como afición.

A mi rechazo, Charlotte hizo una cara que fácilmente podría haber convencido a todo el mundo de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. No podría vivir conmigo si la dejaba así…

Yo: (Oh, Tengo una idea…).- Pensé mientras tomaba un vaso.-Disculpe, Su Majestad. ¿Podría pedir un vaso más?

Rey: No me importa, pero ¿qué estás planeando hacer con eso esta vez?

Yo: Ya vera.- Dije mientras sacaba algunas monedas de plata.

Tomando mis monedas de plata y colocándolas junto a la copa, lancé mi hechizo **[Modeling]** y comencé a reorganizar los materiales. Hice el marco de monedas de plata, luego introduje dos discos de vidrio en las aberturas en el frente. Con eso, mi creación fue completa.

Aunque eran de un diseño humilde, yo, en realidad, sólo había inventado gafas. Bueno, las lentes estaban hechas de vidrio regular, así que eran sólo monóculos. Por ahora…

Charlotte era la única que estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, pero todavía estaba empezando.

Para el siguiente paso….

Yo: **[Enchant]. Imbuir con [Reading]: Escritura del Antiguo Espíritu.** \- Los cristales brillaron ligeramente por un momento antes de que la luz se disipara gradualmente. Tomé las gafas terminadas y las puse en mi cara antes de echar otra mirada al pergamino de antes. Yup, un éxito rotundo. Podría leerlo de nuevo. Habiendo confirmado ese hecho, me quité las gafas y se las dí a Charlotte.- Por favor trate de usarlas como yo.

Charlotte: ¿Hm? Bueno…- Se puso mis gafas especiales como yo la había instruido.

¡Oooh, esto está más allá de mis expectativas! ¡Le quedan perfectamente a ella! ¡En este día, este mundo da testimonio del nacimiento de la belleza con anteojos!

Finalmente, devolví el pergamino a Charlotte.

Yo: Ahora, por favor lea exactamente lo que usted ve escrito aquí.

Charlotte: ¿Eh…? Umm… **{Nehmen Sie ein Segment, dem es an bedeutenden Künsten fehlt, um auf die Magie des Ursprungs zuzugreifen, und führen Sie diese in das Wesen der Soma-Art-Methode ein, die Magie zu nutzen…}** … ¡Yo-yo puedo leerlo! ¡Puedo leerlo!- Entonces ha sido un trabajo bien hecho. Y así, en ese día se trajeron al mundo gafas de traducción.

Al ver que Charlotte se hacía más y más feliz mientras miraba rápidamente varios documentos más que la hacían parecer tan adorable que era difícil creer que era una mujer adulta.

Yo: El efecto debería ser al menos semipermanente, creo, pero si se desvanece, entonces por favor no dude en traerlas de vuelta y las encantaré de nuevo.

Charlotte: ¡Lo haré…! Espera, Q-Quiero decir que ¿Me las estas dando?

Yo: Para eso las hice.

Charlotte: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Realmente, gracias!- Bueno, al menos yo había logrado escapar del malvado destino de tener que pasar por un cambio a ser un Traductor de entre todas las cosas.

Charlotte estaba tan alegre que dejó escapar algo como "¡Me gustaría ponerlas a trabajar en mi investigación de inmediato!" Y salió de la habitación como un fuerte vendaval de verano.

Yo: Waw, cuanta energía.- Comente impresionado por como salió.

Rey: Mis disculpas por eso. Una vez que algo atrapa el interés de esa chica, ella tiende a ignorar todo lo demás a su alrededor… Ella es la investigadora mágica más talentosa que tenemos, así como el orgullo de nuestro equipo de investigación, pero aun así….

Yuel: Oh, yo prefiero decir que eso es precisamente lo que la hace tan atractiva, ¿no crees?

Yo: Bueno, me alegro de que estuviera contenta con mi pequeño regalo.- Dije con una sonrisa complicada.

El rey y la reina hicieron una imagen divertida en ese momento, sacudiendo la cabeza como si dijera "¿Qué voy a hacer con esa chica?" Y su risa a su lado debido a todo el intercambio. La vista me hizo relajar en mi silla una vez más, que a su vez me hizo traer el té helado a mis labios para una bebida. Incluso tibio, sabía bastante delicioso. Supongo que probablemente fue parte de lo que lo hizo de primera clase.

*Miraar…*

*Miraaaar…*

*Miraaaaar…*

*Miraaaaaar…*

Ahora, ¿a quién pertenece esa mirada ardiente, intensa, que ha estado pinchándome todo este tiempo? Como no, la princesa, por supuesto.

Ella me había envuelto completamente con sus ojos azules y verdes desparecidos, y no mostró ningún signo de detenerse. Era como si me hubiese fijado como una especie de blanco. ¿Había hecho algo para cogerla por el camino equivocado…? En realidad, parecía que su rostro estaba un poco rojo…

Su asalto visual terminó de repente. Eché una mirada en su dirección, y ella se había levantado de su asiento. Ahora estaba de pie frente a sus padres, el rey y la reina.

Rey: ¿Qué ocurre, Yumina?

Yumina: Padre. Madre. He tomado mi decisión.- declaró la princesa Yumina.

Yo: (Me pregunto de qué decisión está hablando.)- pensé mientras tomaba otro trago de mi té frío, mirando la conversación con una mirada de soslayo.

El rostro de la princesa se volvió rojo mientras hablaba una vez más.

Yumina: M-Me gustaría… ¡Me gustaría tomar a Yatagami Yuuto-sama como mi marido!

Yo ¡Pffffffft!- Escupí mi te al oír tal declaración.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Marido? ¿Para el matrimonio? Debo de haber oído mal.

Rey: Lo siento. Yumina, ¿podrías decir eso una vez más?

Yumina: Como he dicho, Padre. Me gustaría tomar a Yatagami Yuuto como mi marido.- Dijo y… ¡No oí maaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Yuel: Ara, Ara.- La reina murmuró, claramente divirtiéndose.

Yumina se repitió para su padre, Su Majestad el Rey. La reina Yuel, todavía sentada al lado del rey, abrió los ojos y miró a su propia hija.

Mirando todo esto desde el costado, el duque se quedó boquiabierto mientras su mirada se movía repetidamente entre su hermano y su sobrina.

Giuseppe-san estaba riendo de forma divertida mientras que Chiko tenía la boca totalmente abierta y con los ojos como platos.

Rey: ¿Tus razones?

Yumina: Bueno, él salvó tu vida, Padre, realmente ese es un gran factor… Pero más que eso, Yuuto-sama tiene un extraño carisma que trae sonrisas a todos los que lo rodean. Incluso sólo por sus interacciones con tío Alfred o Charlotte, él no ha hecho nada más que traerles alegría. Incluso se atrevió a pelear contra una bestia de ese nivel por sí mismo para que otros no resultaran heridos. Su amabilidad me atrae más allá de las palabras, y por primera vez en mi vida, pensé que… Sería feliz de vivir el resto de mis días al lado de esa persona.

Rey: Ya veo…Si esa es tu decisión, entonces no tengo derecho a detenerte. ¡Les deseo a los dos nada más que felicidad!

Yumina: ¡Gracias Padre!

Yo: ¡ _Chotto Mattei_!- Levanté mi mano para interponerme un momento. Si no los detengo ahora, siento que esto se saldrá de control. En realidad, ya estaba más allá de cualquier tipo de control.- Perdone, pero me encantaría tener voz en todo esto.

Rey: Ah, mis disculpas, hijo. Confiaré en que tengas cuidado de mi hija.

Yo: _Iya, iya, iya, iya, iya, īe. Ko no subete ga machigatte imasu! Heika wa, anata ga kurutte kimashita!_

Rey: Disculpa, pero ¿Qué dijiste?

Yo: Oh, disculpen. Lo que dije fue: No, no, no, no, demonios no. ¡Todo esto está mal! ¡Su Majestad, te has vuelto loco!- Comprendí perfectamente que acababa de decir algunas cosas escandalosas al rey, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por los modales. ¡Mi vida conyugal estaba pendiendo de un hilo!- ¡Apenas saben de mí! ¡¿Estás realmente bien con sólo casar a tu hija, encima una princesa, con un completo desconocido?! ¡Podría ser el bandido más malo de todas las tierras, para que lo sepan!

Rey: No, no hay ninguna posibilidad de eso. Yumina te ha aprobado, así que por lo menos es seguro que no eres una mala persona. Mi hija tiene una habilidad que le permite ver la verdadera naturaleza de una persona.- Dijo tranquilamente y…

Yo: ¿Puede captar la naturaleza de una persona? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Rey: Como ves, Yumina nació con Ojos Místicos. Le permiten ver la verdadera naturaleza o personalidad de cualquier persona en la que ella pone sus ojos. Yo diría que es algo similar a la intuición, pero en el caso de Yumina, nunca se ha equivocado.- El duque me explicó la situación en ese sentido.

Así que, simplemente, ¿podría instintivamente decir si alguien era una buena o una mala persona? Ahora recuerdo que leí hace poco que los que tienen heterocronomía tienen alguna habilidad especial residiendo en sus ojos ¿Eh? ¿Y resulta que su habilidad es ver si la persona es buena o mala en sí? Eso es bastante útil para no ser engañado.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, debo resolver esto lo antes posible antes de que no haya vuelta atrás.

Yo: Por cierto ¿qué edad tiene la Princesa Yumina?

Rey; Cumplió doce años no hace mucho.

Yo: ¡¿No crees que es un poco pronto para ella estar pensando en el matrimonio…?!

Rey: En absoluto, es bastante común que la familia real encuentre a sus parejas de por vida a los quince años. Recuerdo que tenía catorce años cuando me casé con mi esposa.

Yuel: Si, fue el tiempo perfecto para casarse.- Dijo algo sonrojada.

Yo: ¡MALDITA DIFERENCIA CULTURAL!- Grite mientras me ponía en posición "ORZ" al suelo. La lógica normal no funciona con esta gente.

De repente, sentí una mano tirando de la manga de mi abrigo.

Yumina: Yuuto-sama, ¿te disgusto…?- La princesa Yumina se aferró a mi manga y me dio la típica triste mirada de ojos de cachorro. ¡Espera, para justo allí! ¡Falta! ¡Tarjeta roja! ¡Fuera de juego! ¡De todos modos, eso es injusto!

Yo: No es que me disgustas… ni nada, es sólo….

Yumina: En ese caso, ¡no debería ser un problema!- El rostro dela chica se volvió inmediatamente a una feliz sonrisa… Hombre, ella es linda… ¡No! ¡Debo controlarme!

Pero, la idea de casarse con una princesa no es tan mala. Quiero decir, es bonita, bien educada y parece inteligente. Además como princesa, si me caso con ella tendría un futuro asegurado y sin preocupaciones.

¡No! ¡Aguarda ahí! ¡El matrimonio descuidado es donde termina tu vida! ¡Recuerdo como un compañero de universidad se casó joven con una chica que embarazo! ¡Sólo para ser abofeteado con los papeles de divorcio sólo tres años más tarde! Y luego, después de haber tomado un enorme préstamo bajo sus exigencias imposibles para una casa, fue expulsado de ella sin una palabra en el asunto. Como el clavo final en el ataúd, terminó teniendo que pagar la manutención de un niño que ni siquiera se le permitió visitar. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, resultó que su ex-esposa había estado usando los pagos de manutención de los hijos por su propio bien en lugar de los del niño. Era tan triste que cada vez que veíamos le invitábamos a una copa o un plato de comida para hacerlo sentir mejor.

No podía sacar el rostro del tipo en mi cabeza.

¡Bien, ya lo he decidido! ¡Si me voy a casar, será con alguien que conozca bien y que no me haga lo mismo! Además, ser de la realeza conlleva grandes responsabilidades y apuesto que son muy molestas. Nunca me convertiré en un miembro de la realeza, ¡Ni de broma!

Con es en mente, tome aire para dar mi palabra.

Yo: De dónde vengo, los hombres no pueden casarse hasta que cumplan dieciocho años, y las mujeres no pueden casarse hasta que cumplan los dieciséis años. ¡Además, en realidad no conozco a la princesa, y ciertamente no lo suficiente como para tomar decisiones sobre el matrimonio! ¡Solo la veo como una conocida y no pienso casarme con alguien con quien no sienta nada!

Yuel: ¿Qué edad tienes ahora, Yuuto-kun?- Pregunto de repente y yo parpadee un poco.

Yo: Tengo 16.- Respondí a la pregunta de la reina Yuel y ella dio un aplauso con las manos.

Yuel: Lo que significa que la ceremonia de bodas tendrá lugar dentro de dos años. Hasta entonces, sólo puede permanecer prometida hasta que tengas tiempo para pensar. Esos dos años deberían darte tiempo suficiente para conocer mejor a mi hija Yumina.

Yo: ¡Oye, no creas que soy fácil de engañar!- Le grite al ver su intento de irse por las ramas. ¡Incluso después de dos años, Yumina todavía tendrá sólo catorce años!

Yuel: No sé de qué hablas.- Dijo con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada. ¡Esta mujer…!

Rey: Yuuto-kun….

Yo: ¡¿Qué?!- Casi salió mi alma de mi cuerpo y terminé dejando salir una voz extraña cuando el rey me llamó. No puedo evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Basta con ver esta situación! ¡Incluso puedo decir que estoy entrando en pánico por este asunto!

Rey: ¿Por qué no tomar los dos años para conocer a mi Yumina un poco mejor? Si, después de esos dos años, todavía no puedes considerar el matrimonio, entonces vamos a renunciar a la idea. ¿Cómo suena eso por el momento?

Yo: Bueno… eso es más aceptable. Pero aun así no me veo casarme con alguien tan joven. ¿No sería mejor idea buscarle a alguien de su edad y más importante a alguien de mejor estatus que yo, que soy un familiar?

Rey: Espera, ¿Eres un "qué"?- Me pregunto e inmediatamente me tape la boca tras lo que dije. ¡Mierda!

Giuseppe: Muchacho, ¿Crees que nos puedas explicar eso?- Pregunto y yo suspire al ver que derrame los frijoles. ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

Yo: *Suspiro* Ven esta marca en mi mano izquierda.- Dije levantando dicha mano y todos se fijaron en las marcas que tenía en ella, en ese momento, algunos abrieron los ojos.- Como ven, fui invocado y contratado por una maga convirtiéndome en su familiar.

Calsey: Convirtieron a Goshujin-sama… en un familiar.- Oír como ella lo decía en un susurro.

Ryuzu: Lamentablemente.- Dijo como si la comprendieran. ¿Acaso se llevan bien?

Giuseppe: Mmh~, un familiar humano ¿Eh?- Dijo mientras se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano con la marca para examinarla.- Sip, es auténtica.

Rey: ¿Cómo te paso eso?

Yo: Simplemente estaba caminando un día cuando un extraño ovalo apareció frente a mí y me succiono a su interior. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el patio de la academia Tristain e inmediatamente formaron un pacto conmigo antes de que me digieran que pasaba.

Giuseppe: Debió ser repentino para ti.

Yo: No tiene idea.- Dije con cansancio al recordar cómo me trajeron a este mundo. Realmente se me salió el corazón cuando vi que caía desde el cielo para impactar contra el suelo.

Rey: De todas formas, no nos importa que seas un familiar. Tú sigues siendo un ser humano. Además, queremos que Yumina escoja a su pareja y dado que te eligió a ti, queremos que al menos le des la oportunidad de que lo consideres.

Yo: bueno, si lo pone de esa manera, creo que puedo aceptar. Pero no garantizo que la vea como mi esposa tras ese tiempo.- Dije, pues mi corazón no es tan fácil de domar tras conocer a varias chicas que ni dudaron en usar su apariencia para que les de favores.

Ya estoy acostumbrado hasta cierto punto a la seducción de una mujer. ¿Cómo creen que resiste el intento a Kirche?

Yuel: Bien por ti, Yumina. Ahora tienes dos años. Da lo mejor de ti y roba el corazón de ese chico, ¿me oyes? Si fallas en arrebatarle el corazón incluso después de dos años, ¡entonces prepárate para vivir el resto de tus días como monja!

Yumina: ¡Por supuesto, madre!- Dijo alegremente para luego voltearse a mi.- Voy a estar a tu cuidado a partir de ahora, Yuuto-sama….

Ah~, solo sé que esto no será bueno. Solo espero ver un mañana cuando Louise se entere.

En eso vi como alguien se me acercaba y era Chiko. Ella camino hasta mí y….

Calsey: ¡Goshujin-sama!- Tomo el cuello de mi con una fuerza que no aparenta tener y me agitaba mientras me levantaba. ¡Qué demonios!- ¿¡Cómo puede aceptar el hecho de quedar comprometido con la princesa Yumina!? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurrió tomar el trato!? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Quien en este mundo fue el que lo convirtió en su esclavo!?

Yo: ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude, ¡En serio, que pasa con mi día!

Giuseppe: Calsey, creo que deberías calmarte.- Hablo con calma y la chica lo miro para luego ver lo que hacía.

Calsey: P-P-P-Perdóneme. No quería dañarte.

Yo: Esta bien, está bien. No me hiciste daño de cualquier modo.- Dije para calmarla.

Rey: Por cierto, ¿Parece que ustedes dos se conocen?- Ante la pregunta, comencé a sudar. ¿Cómo le podría explicar que ella es la reencarnación de mi mascota, aunque aún debo comprobar esa parte, al rey?

Giuseppe: Oh, si es sobre eso no debe extrañarse.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Estos dos se conocen antes de que yo adoptara a Calsey.

Rey: Ya veo, en ese caso es una reunión ¿Eh?

Yuel: Parece que tendrás mucha competencia Yumina.

Yumina: No te preocupes madre, si ese es el caso ya se lo que debo hacer.- No sé por qué, pero no me agrada lo que ella tiene en mente.

Yo: (Oh hombre. ¿Cómo me metí en esto?)- Pensé maldiciendo mi suerte, que no ha sido tan buena desde que llegue.

* * *

-Luna plateada-

Elze: Dios… ¿en qué diablos te has metido esta vez?

Yo: Sabes, he estado haciéndome la misma pregunta todo el día….- Dije con un aire de derrota.

Al regresar a la Posada Luna Plateada, retransmití el relato de mis hazañas al resto de mi grupo, incluyendo a los de la academia Tristain, quienes estaban aquí presentes ahora. Elze sonó exasperada de inmediato mientras que Teo y Gus reían a ya no poder.

Yae: Así que Yuuto-dono se va a casar-degozaru….

Linze: Es un verdadero shock, ¿verdad?

Sicily: Y que lo digas.

Las tres expresaron su opinión dirigieron sus miradas atónitas a la chica que parecía estar pegada a mi brazo izquierdo y a otra que estaba a mi derecha.

Sí. Esto es exactamente lo que parece. La traje conmigo. Traje conmigo a la maldita princesa de del país vecino.

Sip. Princesa Yumina Urnea Belfast, la verdadera y única. Estupendo.

Yumina: Un placer conocerlas a todas. Mi nombre es Yumina Urnea Belfast.- Cumpliendo con sus modales, la princesa Yumina se inclinó ante todas mientras se presentaba. Su sonrisa radiante era un arma mortal que hacía que mi pecho se sintiera pesado.

Maria: Bueno, princesa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí ahora mismo?

Yumina: Sí, bueno. Mi padre ha decretado que viva con Yuuto-sama como parte de la preparación nupcial. Estoy segura de que mi ignorancia del mundo exterior puede causar problemas de vez en cuando, pero realmente me gustaría conocerlas a todas mejor.- Y esa era la situación. La princesa había sido entregada básicamente a mí. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese chiflado rey?

Me pareció recordar que él continuó sobre cómo estar cerca de alguien era la manera más rápida de conocerse mejor o alguna tontería. ¡Podría haber al menos asignado un guardia o dos! ¿No le preocupaba lo más mínimo la seguridad de su hija? No, espera. ¿Qué pasaría si ella tuviera un guardia asignado a ella, y era algún tipo de ninja escondido encima del techo todo este tiempo? Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, oí algo resonar sobre mí. Probablemente fue sólo una rata… ¿verdad?

Louise: ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Quieres decir, aquí?- Pregunto mientras un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. No me gustaba a donde iban los pensamientos de mi ama.

Else: Si. Quiero decir, eres una princesa y todo. ¿Estará bien en un lugar como este?- Estuve de acuerdo con ella de todo corazón. Simplemente no podía imaginar a una princesa, que había estado rodeada de sirvientes que la satisfacían en todas sus necesidades, adaptándose repentinamente a una vida en la que tenía que hacer todo por su cuenta. Al menos Gus sabe pelear y comunicarse con otros.

Para ser completamente honesto, una pequeña parte de mí había estado esperando que las dificultades de la vida individual la golpearan lo suficientemente fuerte como para convencerla de que corriera hacia casa…

Yumina: Por favor, no necesitas ser tan rígida cuando me hablas, Elze. Por el momento, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en lo que pueda hacer, y si alguna vez necesito ayuda, estoy segura de que puedo confiar en Yuuto-sama para ayudarme. ¡Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de no ser una carga para todos!- La princesa hizo dos pequeños puños y los sostuvo en su pecho, haciendo una pose que mostraba que estaba llena de motivación. Sí que tiene espíritu.

Yuri: ¿Tiene algo en mente?

Yumina: Claro. Estaba pensando que podría conseguir registrarme en el gremio para comenzar, e intentar alcanzar el punto donde puedo ser de ayuda durante cualquier petición que tomemos.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!- Nuestras reacciones sorprendidas estaban cada vez más armoniosas cada día. Para que la princesa dijera que quería inscribirse en el gremio… ¿Planeaba vivir la vida de una aventurera?

Yo: ¿Disculpa, princesa? Se da cuenta de lo que significa registrarse en el gremio, ¿verdad? Hay una gran serie de situaciones peligrosas en las que podríamos terminar, y….

Yumina: Soy muy consciente de eso. Y por favor, no me llames princesa todo el tiempo. Me gustaría mucho que me llamaras Yumina, querido.

Yo: Bueno, ¡me gustaría mucho si no me llamaras querido! ¡Como dije, no te veo de esa forma!- Grite para cambiar su referencia a mí, porque me avergonzaba demasiado… y detener ese sentimiento de que mi vida terminara de una manera nada bonita, que sentía por alguna razón.

Yumina: Entonces, por favor, llámame Yumina de ahora en adelante.- La princesa… No, Yumina, lo declaró con una dulce sonrisa dulce. Hrmmm… La chica podría ser inesperadamente testaruda sobre algunas cosas. Me di cuenta de que no podía darme el lujo de subestimarla sólo porque ella era más joven que yo.

De cualquier manera, decidimos que yo la llamaría Yumina y ella me llamaría Yuu-san. Era mejor que me digiera "cariño".

Yumina: He aprendido los fundamentos de la magia de Madame Charlotte, y también estoy bien entrenada con el arco. Te haré saber que en realidad soy bastante fuerte, a pesar de mi apariencia.

Ryuzu: Arco y magia… Es una combinación decente.

Yae: ¡De hecho, más poder ofensivo de largo alcance sería un recurso maravilloso para nuestro equipo actual cuando no estén los otros-degozaru!

Elze: Hmmm… Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- Elze cruzó sus brazos.

Lo que ella realmente estaba preguntando era "¿Dejamos entrar a esta chica en la party o no?" y verificando con las demás acerca de eso.

Ryuzu: Seria ver si sus capacidades son buenas o lo suficiente para estar en una pelea.

Linze: Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptamos una solicitud… y vemos cómo van las cosas…?-Murmuró lentamente.

Teo: Ya veo. Entonces, ¿le harán una prueba de fuego?

Gus: Supongo que, sí… Bueno, si se pone peligroso, entonces estoy seguro de que Yuu saltará a su rescate. Así que eso lo soluciona cualquier inconveniente que tengan.

Esos dos hablan de esto como si nada. Desearía poder estar tan relajados como ellos. ¿Desde cuándo me volví el resuelve problemas de este mundo?

Había tantas cosas equivocadas con la situación, pero sentía que tratar de discutir de nuevo sería como meterse en un nido de avispas, así que decidí seguir obedientemente la decisión del equipo. Aunque, demonios, algo en la atmósfera me dijo que no tenía derecho a expresar mi opinión para empezar.

Las chicas decidieron su estrategia, por lo que nos dirigiríamos a la oficina del gremio al día siguiente para que Yumina se registrara.

Con eso fuera del camino, fuimos a hablar con Micah para ver acerca de conseguirle a Yumina su propio cuarto. Ella insistió en que estaría feliz de compartir una habitación conmigo, pero yo tenía que dibujar una clara línea ahí por una gran variedad de razones, así que a ella le fue reservada su propia habitación separada. Después de eso, todos cenamos y nos fuimos a la cama para prepararnos para la próxima misión mientras que los otros regresaron a la academia.

Volví a mi habitación, sólo al fin, y me desplomé en la cama. Los acontecimientos del día me habían dejado totalmente agotado… Muy, muy agotado…

Justo cuando sentía que estaba siendo arrastrado a las profundidades oscuras del sueño, escuché el tono de llamada de mi BuildPhone. Lo más seguro es que sea Louise, quien probablemente querría una charla conmigo

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y me sorprendí al ver las palabras en la pantalla del teléfono: ID de Contacto: Dios.

Yo: ¿Hola?

Kami: Aaah, ciertamente ha sido un tiempo. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, Yuuto mi muchacho.- Sip, definitivamente es el Kami-sama que recuerdo y hable, pero….

Yo: ¿Cómo sabes eso…? Oh, es verdad, eres un dios. Supongo que no sería tan extraño que supiera de estas cosas.

Kami: Ha. Fue una mera coincidencia, te lo prometo. Había pensado ponerme en contacto contigo, sólo para encontrarte en asuntos divertidos.- Podría imaginar el rostro del alegre anciano mientras hablaba.

Yo: No hay nada divertido en eso… No puedo pensar en el matrimonio a esta edad.

Kami: Parece una buena chica. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Yo: No es eso. Sí, Yumina es muy linda, y estoy seguro de que crecerá para ser una mujer realmente hermosa. Su personalidad honesta, directa también la hace mi tipo. Pero eso y lo otro no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio.

Kami: Qué terco eres. Ya sabes, en ese mundo la poligamia es perfectamente normal y ampliamente aceptada. ¡Ese es el caso, debes tomar a cualquier chica con la que tengas fantasías y hacerlas caer por ti!- Huh, no sabía sobre eso…

El duque y el rey cada uno sólo tenían una esposa. Además que Guiche fue totalmente humillado por ir a dos bandos, así que pensé con seguridad… No, no, ese no era el verdadero problema. No tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de convertir mi vida en una historia de harem.

Kami: En cualquier caso, todo el mundo está ansioso por saber cómo van las cosas por ahí. Haz lo mejor que puedas, ¿vale?

Yo: Es muy fácil para ti decirlo… Espera un momento… ¿Qué quieres decir con todo el mundo?

Kami: Me refiero, por supuesto, a todos los dioses del Reino Divino. Cuando te mostré a ellos, todos se interesaron por ti, ¿sabes? Aunque estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ellos sólo están mirándote de vez en cuando para tener un poco de diversión.

Yo: Espera. Dijiste dioses, ¿verdad? ¿Eso significa que hay otros aparte de ti?

Kami: Pues claro. Aunque me gustaría dejar claro que soy el Dios de los Mundos, el más alto de todos. Además de mí, hay dioses inferiores como Dios de la Caza, Dios del Amor, Dios de las Espadas, Dios de la Agricultura, y muchos, muchos más. Oh, y el Dios del Amor, en particular, ha tomado mucho interés en ti.

Yo: (No te pegues el cuello en la vida de amor de la gente, Dios del Amor.)- Pensé rezando porque ella recibiera el mensaje.

Kami: Estábamos hablando acerca de cómo nos gustaría estar en tu ceremonia de boda como tus familiares. Debo decir que fue bastante divertido el debate. Oh, y por supuesto yo estaría apareciendo como tu abuelo.

Que dolor de cabeza. Esos dioses deben tener mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. ¿Qué sería del mundo? Una sala de bodas llena de nada más que dioses de todo tipo. Quiero decir, sí, no era como si tuviera parientes en este mundo o algo así, pero aun así.

Yo: Recuerdo que dijiste que ustedes son incapaces de interferir directamente en un mundo ¿o no?

Kami: Creo que dije que no podría hacer mucho directamente. No hay ningún problema conmigo descendiendo a ese mundo en mi forma humana si así lo deseo.

Estaba seguro de que había una montaña de problemas con un plan como ese… Pero sentía que comentar sobre el asunto más que eso solo me haría parecer más tonto. Cuando lo pensé, los dioses de la mitología en mi viejo mundo supuestamente también visitaron el mundo humano.

Kami: De todos modos, estoy aquí mismo, velando por ti, mi muchacho. Tómate tu tiempo para pensar las cosas de tal manera que puedas vivir una vida de la que no te arrepientas y que en unos años puedas mirar con nostalgia esos años pasados. Les deseo todo lo mejor y espero que encuentres tu propio camino hacia la felicidad. Con eso, supongo que realmente me debo ir. Volveré otra vez a comprobar cómo van las cosas. Adiós.

Yo: Sí….- Corté la llamada después de dar una respuesta vaga.- (Vivir una vida que pueda mirar hacia atrás con nostalgia algún día, ¿eh…?)

¿Qué significaba ser comprometido con una niña de doce años…? Pensando en ello en términos de un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria y una niña en su sexto año de primaria, la diferencia de edad parecía abrumadora. Por otro lado, mirándolo como una mera diferencia de cuatro años en nuestras edades, no era realmente tan grande para una pareja, ¿verdad…?

De vuelta a la situación actual, ni siquiera había salido con una chica ni una sola vez en mi vida, ya que a todas las que conocí eran mayores que yo. No había manera de que yo pudiera comprender el concepto de matrimonio a excepción de lo que he leído y visto en mangas y animes.

Demonios, simplemente no entiendo lo que está pasando. Creo que debería dormir por ahora. Sí, creo que haré eso.

Justo cuando pensé eso, el maldito teléfono volvió a sonar… pero esta vez era a quien temía.

Yo: Oh, mierda.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Louise: Ahora, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Yo: No tengo la culpa… todo fue tan repentino que se fue de mis manos.- Dije mientras me encontraba atado y sentado en seiza sobre una tabla de madera que tenía varios desniveles uno sobre otro con una pieza de piedra sobre mis piernas mientras echaba un poco de humo sobre mi cuerpo y marcas en él.

Explicare lo que paso aquí, primero Louise me llamo y me ordeno ir de inmediato a su habitación. Cuando llegue, ella de inmediato me electrocuto con su magia unos 10 veces para luego hacerme pasar por un método de tortura que ella vio en uno de los animes que le mostré, lo cual ahora me arrepiento. Y si eso no fuera poco, ella incluso me azoto con un látigo que tenía guardado en un cajón.

Me hizo explicarle todo lo que sucedió de manera cronológica y cuando algo no le gustaba, ella solo ponía otra pieza de piedra sobre mis piernas aumentando el dolor. Ella es totalmente brutal cuando se enfada.

Mire de reojo a Ryuzu para ver si ella me salvara, pero….

Ryuzu: Louise, tenga cuidado en no maltratar a Yuuto-sama… demasiado.- ¿¡Que era eso!? ¿¡Significa que permitirá que me torturen hasta cierto punto!?

Yo: (Que alguien me salve….)- Lloraba por dentro por algún milagro que me salvara de esa tortura… y gracias a un verdadero milagro, algo pasó.

Una especie de ave de amarilla con algunas partes rojas apareció en la ventana. Louise se congelo tras ver eso.

Louise: ¡E-E-E-E-Es un fénix!- Me quede tan pasmado como ella.

Un fénix es un ave legendario he inmortal. Se supone que su número es demasiado escaso, tal vez solo haya alrededor de 1 centenar en este mundo según leí.

Miramos al ave que traía una carta pegada al cuello. Louise se acercó y la tomo para leerla y tras hacerlo abrió los ojos.

Louise: Yuu… me dijiste que conociste a la doncella sagrada ¿Verdad?

Yo: Si.

Louise: Pues ella quiere verte ahora junto a mi.- Me pasme tras la noticia.- Llévame ahora.

Yo: Si señora.- Respondí de inmediato, pues era mala idea hacerla enojar más. Pero antes de ir….- Me podrías soltar, por favor.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Calsey: ¡Goshujin-sama~!- Inmediatamente fui abrazado por ella, sin embargo….

Louise: ¡Estúpido perro!

Yo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Fui mandado a volar contra una pared.

Calsey: ¡Goshujin-sama!

Giuseppe: Jojojojo, que bueno es ser joven.- Disculpe si no pienso lo mismo que usted.

Resulta que el Fénix mensajero es el familiar de Calsey. Desde un principio, ella quiso venir conmigo y la princesa, pero sus deberes como sacerdotisa se lo impidieron. Así que de mala gana se quedó, pero fue capaz de dejarme algún tipo de rastro que esta ave siguió hasta dar conmigo. La carta fue hecha por el supremo sacerdote y pidió nuestra presencia, tanto mía como la de mi ama a su iglesia.

Usamos [Gate] para llegar y cuando estuvimos en la entrada, mostramos la carta y nos guiaron hasta Giuseppe-san. El interior era muy ordenado y decorado con varias pinturas de ángeles y seres rodeados de luz, lo cual yo supongo que son dioses.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una habitación, donde el supremo sacerdote y su nieta nos esperaban. Sin embargo, Calsey no lo pensó dos veces en ir a abrazarme cuando me vio, lo que resulto la ira de Louise y hasta el momento actual.

En que mierda se convirtió mi vida.

Ahora mismo miraba como la reencarnación de mi mascota peleaba con Louise, y esta al estar tan enojada, no le prestó atención al estatus que ella tenía y discutió con la sacerdotisa sagrada.

Mire todo mientras mi cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo de Ryuzu. Quien en algún momento me puso allí sin que me diera cuenta. No me quejaba pues para ser sincero el lugar era muy suave y cómodo. Son momento como estos que me alegra tenerla.

Luego de un rato, todo se calmó. Ahora mismo estaba sentado en una silla con Louise y Ryuzu a mi lado mientras que Giuseppe-san estaba sentado en su escritorio con Calsey o Chiko a su lado.

Giuseppe: Bueno, ya todos me conocen como el supremo sacerdote del gran templo de Savaiv y ella es mi nieta Calsey.- Dijo y yo recordé una de las lecciones del profesor Colbert.

A pesar de que todos veneran y aclaman al fundador como un dios, eso no significaba que era su único dios en quien creían. La gente de este mundo venera a varios dioses, mayormente estaba venerada a cuatro, los cuatro grandes dioses.

Respectivamente, eran: el Dios de la Cosecha, Savaiv; el Dios del Sol, Grayva; Dios de la luna, Gravabi; y el Dios del Océano, Dragabe.

Y sucede que el Dios de la Cosecha, Savaiv, era el dios con la cantidad más grande de seguidores.

Los principales devotos de este dios, que concede una buena cosecha, son los granjeros. Ya que la profesión más común en este mundo eran los granjeros, lo cual demuestra cuán grande era esta fe en particular.

Si uno se pone a pensar, la cantidad de gente que pelea es bastante, pero no todos pueden y la agricultura es muy importante. Por lo tanto la gente se dedica a este trabajo para tener que comer o pelear para proteger sus campos.

Además, su alcance cubre a los partos, así que también era venerado como el Dios de los nacimientos. A parte de eso, también era popular como la deidad guardián del matrimonio.

En este mundo, era común intercambiar votos de matrimonio en los templos y los santuarios de Savaiv. Esto era seguido sin excepción desde la realeza y nobleza hasta los plebeyos. Las bodas siempre eran realizadas en los templos de Savaiv y lugares similares de veneración donde los sacerdotes actuaban como testigos del matrimonio.

Tal vez por eso, entre las cuatro doctrinas, el templo para Savaiv fue construido con la mejor grandeza.

Por ende, se podía decir que esta es la religión más importante después de la del Fundador.

Giuseppe: De todos modos queríamos saber….

Calsey: ¿Cómo es que Goshujin-sama llego a este mundo?- Louise abrió los ojos y abrió la boca.- Si, Louise de la Vallière. Sé que Yatagami Yuuto-sama no pertenece a este mundo, si no a otro llamado Tierra.

Louise: ¿C-C-C-Como lo sabes?

Calsey: Fácil, pues yo fui su mascota….

Yo: ¡TRANQUILA!- Grite tras atrapar el látigo de Louise, cuyo instinto asesino se disparó como un cohete a toda velocidad.- ¡Lo que dijo no es tema de esclavitud ni nada, sino que dice que ella es la reencarnación de mi mascota Chiko!

Louise: ¿Chiko? ¿Te refieres a tu cacatúa mascota de la que me contaste?

Yo: Es lo que ella me dijo.- Respondí y luego mire a la mencionada.- Pero aún tengo que colaborar eso.

Calsey: ¿Aun no me crees?- Dijo con un puchero que me pareció lindo.- Bueno, en ese caso puedo contar esa vez en que quisiste hacerte de aventurero en el almacén y….

Yo: ¡No sigas! ¡Por amor a los dioses, no reveles ese humillante pasado!

Louise: ¿Qué paso? Me parece que es algo divertido.- Dijo con una sonrisa felina.

Ryuzu: Yo también estoy interesada en saber.- Comento con la misma sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo ellas se llevan así de bien?

Giuseppe: Jojojo. Bueno, regresando en lo que estábamos, queremos saber cómo el joven Yuuto llego a nuestro mundo.- Ante eso, Louise empezó a explicar como ella hizo el hechizo de invocación y yo mi parte de como vi el ovalo que me succiono y me trajo aquí.- Ya veo. Entiendo la situación, pero….

Calsey: Traer a alguien de otro mundo es una acción casi imposible. Para hacerlo se necesita de una gran magia, una que este a otro nivel.

Yo: Bueno, según me contaron sobre este hechizo, la invocación de familiar trae al compañero que está destinado para el ago. Tal vez estaba destinado a ser el familiar de Louise desde el principio ¿no?

Giuseppe: Tal vez, pero aún es difícil de creer.

Louise: Entiendo lo que piensa. A mí también me costó creerle aun con las pruebas que me mostro.- Dijo mientras suspiraba.- Pero, ¿No es aún más loco el hecho de que un animal reencarnara en una persona y más que este sea de otro mundo?

Giuseppe: Cierto, pero ahora tenemos la prueba en cada lado ¿no?

Yo: Touche.- Respondí en el lugar de mi ama.- Bueno, en todo caso, ¿Qué harán con nosotros tras saber esto?

Giuseppe: Nada. Quería confirmar que fueras la misma persona hablaba y además si pudieras permitir que ella este contigo.

Yo: ¿Conmigo?- Pregunte mientras un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Esto no me gusta.

Calsey: Vera. Siempre lo he extrañado y anhelado desde que recupere estos recuerdos. Pero sabía que era imposible que pudiera reunirme con usted. Pero ahora que realmente está aquí, quisiera pasar mi tiempo con usted como en los viejos tiempos.

Yo: Pero ahora eres humana.

Calsey: ¡Eso lo hará mejor!- Grito con gran alegría mientras sentía como el ambiente se enfrió de repente. ¿Qué este sentimiento de muerte que tengo?

Giuseppe: Jojojojo. Un chico realmente popular.

No sé porque, pero siento que el hilo donde cuelga mi vida se ha vuelto más fino. ¿Qué será de mí ahora?

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Dragón] y [Candado] a los lados-**


	10. Un día más¿Tranquilo?

**Capítulo 10: Un día más...¿Tranquilo?**

* * *

 _Yo: Hola a todos, por fin estoy devuelta dando la entrada al capitulo. Y si, se que muchos extrañaron que yo hiciera esto._

 _Gus: Eso lo dudo._

 _Yo: *GRITO* ¿¡Que haces aquí, Gus?_

 _Gus: ¿No lo vez? Fui mandado para apollarte en la introducción._

 _Yo: *Suspiro* Ya que, al menos es mejor que trabajar con Louise. Bueno, en el capitulo anterior, fui a entregar las fotos del mural donde fuimos atacados por el bestia grillo de cristal._

 _Gus: Pero lo que el no se espero fue que el duque lo tomara y lo llevara al castillo al verlo llegar a su casa. Pero había una buena razón para hacerlo._

 _Yo: El rey había sido envenenado por alguien y ese alguien era un conde que trabajaba para el rey y quería hacerse dueño del reino junto a otros para deshacerse de los hombres bestias, inculpando al mensajero de un reino donde esta lleno de su especia. Sin embargo, yo descubrí el truco y di a conocer al verdadero culpable con mi increíble intelecto._

 _Gus: Solo fuiste a la escena del crimen y usaste magia para ver donde estaba el veneno y el resto se hizo solo. Digo, el sujeto se delataba a si mismo por sus expresiones y forma de hablar forzada. Lo hubieran atrapado al día siguiente._

 _Yo: ¿Por qué me arruinas el momento? Como sea. El conde aun no se rendija y convoco a una bestia para matarnos, pero yo la derrote._

 _Gus: Si, usando tus botellas y cinturón lograste vencer al monstruo. Aunque no me esperaba que usaras la fuerza de un dragón. En todo caso, luego de que Yuu derrotara a la bestia, todos se juntaron en una sala para comer y conversar sobre lo que había sucedido mientras felicitaban a Yuu._

 _Yo: Todo iba bien… hasta que eso ocurrió._

 _Gus: ¿Hablas de tu compromiso?_

 _Yo: Guh… si eso. La princesa del reino me quería como esposo y su padre no duro casi nada para aceptar y darle sus bendiciones… sin mi permiso._

 _Gus: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hombre, es tan divertido verte entrar en eso! Pero fuiste un aguafiestas al no aceptar y solo poner a la chica a prueba para ver si llegabas a aceptar la unión._

 _Yo: Oe, no soy de los que dirán que sí, así como así. De todos modos, acepte tenerla cerca para conocerla y ver si decido casarme con ella hasta el día que cumpla los 18._

 _Gus: Y eso no es todo. Ahora hay una nueva chica tras de ti._

 _Yo: ¿Cómo que una nueva chica tras de mi? Si hablas de Calsey, que resulta ser la reencarnación de mi antigua mascota cacatúa Chiko, entonces te equivocas. Ella es solo familia, como una hermana. Además, no hay ninguna chica que este interesado en mi… a excepción de esa lunática de Kirche, *Bruuu*, aun tengo escalofríos con tan solo mencionar su nombre._

 _Gus: En todo caso, eres el chico más siego y denso que he conocido en mi vida… y muy posible el mayor que conocere. No podrías notar lo obvio, aunque te lo deletreen. En todo caso, el tiene una nueva chica, esta comprometido con una princesa y su futuro parece muy interesante. Sin más que decir comencemos con el capítulo 10._

 _Yo: ¡Oe! ¡Se supone que yo digo eso! Además, ¿¡Que quieres decir con que soy ciego y denso!? ¡Vuelve aquí y explícame maldito príncipe!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Un día más...¿Tranquilo?**

-Al día siguiente-

Ya era un nuevo día y yo junto a Ryuzu, Elze, Linze, Yae y Yumina fuimos en dirección hacia el gremio.

La ropa de Yumina era demasiado vistosa para que la vistiera en público, así que había pedido prestada alguna ropa a Elze y Linze.

Llevaba una blusa blanca con una cinta azul y un top negro encima. También llevaba una falda culotte azul oscuro y calcetines hasta la rodilla negras. Se adaptaban a ella bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que eran ropa prestada, aunque todavía parecía un poco grande para ella.

También había amontonado su largo cabello rubio en una gran trenza para que no le restringiera tanto su movimiento.

Personalmente, había estado preocupado de que su heterocromía sería lo que haría que la gente se distanciara de ella, pero aparentemente la heterocromía no significaba que todos tuvieran Ojos Místicos.

Y así, tuvimos éxito en hacerla parecer una chica normal. Bueno, su aspecto seguía siendo de lo mejor, lo que hizo difícil clasificarla como una chica normal, por lo que era difícil juzgarla sobre la base de tales estándares.

Elze: Me he estado preguntando por un tiempo, pero si Yuuto y Yumina se llegaran casar, ¿no haría a Yuuto el siguiente en la sucesión del trono?

Yumina: Sí, eso es correcto. Sería feliz si eso llegara a suceder. Pero para que esto sea realidad, necesitamos que los nobles y los ciudadanos lo aprueben primero. Por otro lado, si mis padres me dieran un hermanito, él sería el próximo en heredar el trono. -En el camino hacia el gremio, pasé a oír la conversación de Elze y Yumina. Recé desde el fondo de mi corazón por Yumina para que consiguiera un hermano menor.

Yo: Sólo para que sepas, realmente no tengo intención de convertirme en el rey de ninguna parte. Además, la parte donde nos casemos aún no está asegurado.

Yumina: Estoy al tanto. Lo mismo sería válido si mi tío tuviera un hijo, o incluso si…- Se fue deteniendo mientras se sonrojaba. -um, si nuestro hijo fuera un niño, ¡entonces sería él quien sucedería al trono!

Yo: ¡Oe! ¡Que yo no planeo ser padre y como dije, no tengo intenciones de casarme contigo!

Yumina: Por eso trabajare para cambiar eso. -Dios mío, esta chica es muy testaruda.

Antes de ir al gremio, tomamos un desvío a la tienda de armas, Ocho Osos, para que pudiéramos darle a Yumina el equipo apropiado. Cuando le pregunté si tenía dinero con ella, Yumina sacó una bolsa de monedas y dijo que su padre se la había regalado como regalo de despedida. Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre eso, y bastante certero, cuando abrí la bolsa para comprobarlo, estaba lleno con cincuenta monedas de platino. De vuelta en mi mundo habría sido alrededor de cincuenta millones de yenes… Mucho para un regalo de despedida, ¿no lo creen…?

Una vez en la tienda, le pedí a Barral que nos mostrara su sección de arcos. Su sección no era tan variada como las tiendas de la capital, pero todavía tenían algunas armas de alta calidad. Yumina tomó algunos arcos y probó las cuerdas atentamente. Al final, ella lo encontró, un arco compuesto en forma de M.

En lugar de priorizar la distancia de tiro, ella fue con un arco que era fácil de manejar y con el que era rápido disparar. Tiene sentido, ya que lo que importa es acertar. Probablemente no podría manejar un enorme arco largo con su altura y constitución.

También compró un carcaj, que venía con un set de cien flechas. Finalmente, compró un pectoral de cuero blanco y botas blancas a juego.

Bien entonces, parece que estamos casi listos para marchar.

Llevamos a Yumina a la oficina del gremio, que estaba llena de vida como siempre.

Otra cosa que era como siempre fue el número de miradas de intimidación colocadas en mí. De hecho, algunos de los aventureros masculinos me dispararon algunas miradas particularmente desagradables.

Al principio no tenía ni idea de por qué esto seguía ocurriéndome a mí cada vez que venía aquí, pero a este punto lo entendía muy bien.

No tenías que esforzarte mucho para decir que Elze, Linze y Yae son chicas hermosas, y ni que decir sobre la bella Ryuzu. Y yo era el "afortunado" que estaba en el mismo equipo que todas estas chicas lindas. Por eso yo, en particular, era el objeto de su resentimiento. Sus miradas picaban como dagas en todas las direcciones.

A decir verdad, ya había habido algunos incidentes donde otros aventureros se acercaron a mí y dijeron e hicieron cosas como "La gente como tú me enoja realmente" o "Venga a prestarme tu cara por un segundo". Era obvio que querían era intimidarme, lo he vivido mucho. Naturalmente, decliné cortésmente dejándoles pasar, pero la solución verdadera a todo era no darle a gente como es el momento y el lugar para ello.

Guiamos a Yumina al mostrador de la recepción y la ayudé durante el proceso de registro. Mientras tanto, Elze y las demás fueron a examinar los detalles de algunas de las solicitudes disponibles actualmente.

Cuando el registro de Yumina fue completado, ella y yo volvimos con el resto del grupo para encontrar a Elze sosteniendo un papel de solicitud de rango Verde.

Yo: ¿Encontraste uno razonable?

Elze: Hmm… Supongo que sólo pensé que este podría ser un decente punto de partida. -Me entregó el papel. Era una misión de caza de monstros. Veamos…

Yo: Derrota a cinco Reyes Mono… ¿Qué clase de monstruo eran estos otra vez?

Linze: Ellos son básicamente sólo monos grandes. Tienden a moverse en grupos y atacar usando tácticas de guerrillas. Son monstruos con bastante poca inteligencia, por lo que las trampas son altamente eficaces contra ellos. Lo único que hay que tener en cuenta es sus ataques de pura fuerza bruta. Basándonos en nuestras experiencias hasta ahora, creo que podemos derrotarlos sin ningún problema.- Explico de forma simple.

Así que eran un tipo de monstruo que dependía de la fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, para los monstruos con "Rey" en su nombre que formaran grupos me pareció realmente extraño. Tales pensamientos vagaron por mi mente mientras escuchaba la explicación de Linze, y pasé el papel de la petición a Yumina.

Yo: ¿Bien? ¿Qué piensas?

Yumina: No hay problema. Aceptemos esta.- Dijo con decisión.

Nuestra tarjeta del Gremio era Verde del Aventurero, mientras que Yumina era el Negro del Principiante. No había ninguna necesidad real de llevarla en uno de nuestros pedidos de nivel superior, pero Yumina insistió, así que simplemente cedimos a sus demandas.

Recordé que los rangos iban en orden ascendente de Negro, Púrpura, Verde, Azul, Rojo, Plata y Oro.

Básicamente:

Negro – Principiante.

Púrpura – Aprendiz de Aventurero.

Verde – Aventurero.

Azul – Aventurero Veterano.

Rojo – Aventurero de primera clase.

Plata – Aventurero de Elite.

Oro – Héroe.

Y así eran los rangos. Naturalmente, cada vez que se ascendía un rango, el tiempo que tardaba en ascender al siguiente era más largo. Por cierto, aparentemente no había aventureros de Rango Oro en todo el país. Parecía que los Héroes no eran exactamente tan fáciles de encontrar y hasta ahora solo se conocía de uno que es un ex-rey de algún reino.

Por el momento, llevamos la petición de exterminar a los Reyes Mono a la recepcionista y oficialmente la aceptamos. La ubicación estaba en algún lugar al sur, al otro lado del Río Alain.

Por desgracia, nunca habíamos estado tan lejos en el sur antes, así que no pudimos usar mi hechizo **[Gate]** para dejarnos justo donde necesitábamos como normalmente lo hacíamos. En su lugar, nos las arreglamos para alquilar una carreta.

Elze y Linze se sentaron en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Ryuzu, Yae, Yumina y yo nos sentábamos en la parte trasera. Por cierto, resultó que Yumina también era buena con caballos. Aunque siendo ella una princesa. No, ¿tal vez porque ella era una princesa? ¿Estaba acostumbrada a viajar a larga distancia? Podría haber sido que los que no podían manejar caballos eran minoría en este mundo…

Yo: Hrmm… Estamos alquilando carretas mucho estos días. ¿Tal vez ya es hora de que fuéramos a comprar una?

Yae: Hay todo tipo de carretas, pero incluso la más barato costaría bastante-degozaru. Sin mencionar la necesidad de cuidar a los caballos-degozaru. Y claro no podríamos dejar una carreta aparcado en la Luna Plateada todo el tiempo-degozaru.- Ese es un muy buen punto.

Había ventajas y desventajas de poseer una carreta. Demonios, no sabía cómo cuidar un caballo. Alguien así definitivamente no debería tener permiso para mantener un caballo propio. Pero tal vez podría empujarla con el [Builder Machine]… o bueno, será un tema para otro día.

Pasaron tres horas mientras charlábamos ociosamente en la parte trasera de la carreta, antes de que finalmente cruzáramos el Río Alain y llegáramos a los bosques del sur.

¿Dónde estaban esos Reyes Mono? Hubiera sido agradable si mi magia **[Search]** los hubiera localizado, pero si estuvieran dentro del alcance de ese hechizo, entonces ya los habríamos notado sin necesidad de lanzarlo. También tenía **[Long Sense]** a mi disposición, pero ese hechizo funcionaba como si se tratara de crear un doble de uno mismo que tenía los sentidos más elevados, significando que sería el único que buscaría por el bosque. Aunque, ciertamente habría menos peligro de esa manera.

Mirando el mapa de mi teléfono, era un bosque sorprendentemente grande. Sería bastante difícil encontrar un tipo de monstruo en particular en un lugar tan grande. No era exactamente como si yo pudiera utilizar la función de búsqueda en el mapa de mi teléfono para encontrar animales o monstruos, claro…

No tuvimos más remedio que buscar por el bosque a pie. Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo, Yumina nos detuvo.

Yumina: Lo siento, ¿podría usar mi magia de Invocación antes de dirigirnos al bosque?

Linze: ¿Magia de Invocación? ¿Vas a llamar a una bestia contratada?

Yumina: Sí, eso es correcto. Creo que tengo algo para ayudar a localizar a esos Reyes Mono.- Dijo e hizo un espacio entre nosotros y comenzó su encantamiento.- _¡Aparece, oscuridad! Busco los fieros animales envueltos en plata_ : **¡[Silver Wolf]!**

Cuando terminó el encantamiento, varios lobos plateados salieron de las sombras a los pies de Yumina. Cinco en total. Cada uno era de un metro desde la cabeza hasta la cola. Ellos agitaron alegremente sus colas mientras corrían en círculos alrededor de su invocador. De todos ellos, uno de los lobos en particular era ligeramente más grande que el resto, y tenía una marca en forma de cruz en su frente.

Por el nombre que los llamo, casi pensé que llamaba a Teo. Quiero decir, él tiene pelo plateado y es tan feroz como un lobo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

=POV 3°Persona=

Teo: ¡AAACHUUUUU!

Se escucho el estornudo del peli platino que resonó en la clase. Todos los estudiantes pasaron sus miradas al chico, quien ahora se sentaba junto al grupo del príncipe.

Tony: ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto al estar sentado al lado del chico.

Teo: Si, estoy bien.- Respondió mientras sorbe taba con la nariz.

Rin: ¿Acaso te resfriaste?- Pregunto mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Teo: No lo creo, pero por un momento sentí que alguien pensaba en mi.- Contesto para volver a su cuaderno. Odia las clases donde tiene que mantenerse quieto y leer.

* * *

-De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas-

=POV Yuuto=

Yumina: Haré que estos chicos busquen a los monstruos. Estamos mentalmente vinculados de modo que incluso si estamos separados voy a ser capaz de darme cuenta inmediatamente una vez que hayan encontrado al enemigo.

Ya veo, los lobos tenían un buen sentido del olfato. Probablemente podrían encontrar los monstruos que buscábamos con bastante rapidez.

Yumina: ¡Bien chicos, estoy contando con ustedes!- Ellos ladraron en afirmación a la orden de Yumina y se precipitaron hacia el bosque.

Yo: (Así que eso era magia de Invocación ¿eh?)- Me había preguntado durante el incidente de los Hombres-Lagarto, pero….- Podría yo también convocar a criaturas como esa?

Yumina: Todo se reduce a si puedes o no formar un contrato con la criatura que has convocado. Si puedes formar un contrato, entonces serás capaz de convocar y controlar ese monstruo a voluntad. La condición para hacer un contrato con esos lobos era bastante simple, así que no tuve ningún problema con ellos. Algunas de las condiciones para contraer un monstruo incluyen luchar contra ellos para demostrar tu propia fuerza o incluso responder a una pregunta correctamente. Pueden variar bastante salvajemente. Pero como regla general, cuanto más fuerte es el monstruo, más difícil es mantenerlos bajo tu control.

Bien entonces. Así que cuanto más fuertes fueran las bestias convocadas, más duras serían las condiciones para contratarlas. Aunque supongo que eso era sólo decir lo obvio. Pero realmente es muy diferente a la invocación de familiar que hizo Louise conmigo, quiero decir, ella solo forzó el contrato conmigo sin poner términos de que si yo aceptaba o no esta unión.

Tendré que encontrar un abogado y hacer una demanda por esta injusticia.

Buscaba los alrededores mientras tales pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza cuando Yumina se detuvo repentinamente.

Yumina: Parece que uno de ellos encontró al enemigo. Hmm, hay más de ellos que lo que la solicitud estipulada… siete en total.

Elze: siete, ¿eh…? ¿Entonces, cómo quieren hacerlo? Sólo necesitamos eliminar cinco para la solicitud.- Elze golpeó sus guantes juntos con un ruido fuerte.

Linze: Probablemente deberíamos encargarnos de todos ellos, sólo para estar seguros. Si incluso uno solo se escapa, existe la posibilidad de que regrese con refuerzos.- Opino y yo estuve de acuerdo.

Siempre había la posibilidad de que hubiera más de siete en la zona. Debemos cargar y encargarnos de ellos lo más rápido posible.

Yo: Yumina, ¿alguna posibilidad de que fueras capaz de atraer a esos Reyes Mono de alguna manera?

Yumina: Puedo, pero… ¿tienes un plan?

Yo: Vamos a preparar trampas. Podemos hacer algunas trampas usando la magia de Tierra.- Explique, pues si son tan fáciles de atrapar con trampas como explico Linze, entonces podremos derrotarlos fácilmente.

Después de que Yumina y yo usáramos nuestra magia de Tierra para colocar algunas trampas, luego fui a esconderme en la sombra de un árbol. En poco tiempo todos oímos un fuerte rugido, y los lobos de Yumina llegaron corriendo con varios grandes simios cargando tras ellos.

Eran ligeramente más grandes que los gorilas y tenían dientes más grandes, con orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos. Persiguieron a los lobos pareciendo totalmente enfurecidos.

Los lobos saltaron sobre las trampas ocultas y las evitaron perfectamente. Sin cuestionar su comportamiento en lo más mínimo, los Monos Rey atacaron con impetuosos pasos y cayeron directamente en las trampas.

*¡¿Goh-gruagh?!*

Yo: ¡Ahora!- Viendo nuestra oportunidad, Yae, Elze, Ryuzu y yo saltamos de detrás de los árboles. Había tres monos atrapados en las trampas, por lo que los otros seis estaban afuera mientras que los que fueron enterrados lucharon por escalar hacia salida.

Uno de esos monos fue golpeado inmediatamente con una flecha en el ojo. Debe haber sido Yumina. Aproximándose desde el punto ahora ciego del monstruo, Yae abrió una arteria en su cuello. Vi a otro que fue rebanado en varias partes, pude suponer que fue Ryuzu la responsable de eso.

Linze: _¡Aparece, Fuego! Espiral Girante:_ **¡[Fire Storm]!** \- Los dos restantes en las trampas fueron devorados por la tormenta de fuego que Linze había invocado. Quemados completamente negros pero todavía vivían, Elze y yo los terminamos.

Los restantes Reyes Mono vinieron a por nosotros, antes incluso de que tuviéramos tiempo para recuperar nuestro aliento. Ellos llegaron a nosotros mientras balanceaban salvajemente sus enormes y voluminosos brazos, rugiendo todo el tiempo y causando pequeños temblores en la tierra.

Yo: **[Slip]**.

*¡¿Grruaaah?!*

El Rey Mono al que yo había apuntado cayó al suelo con todo su ímpetu tan pronto como mi hechizo lo golpeó. Antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, una tormenta de flechas atravesó su gran cuerpo. Como golpe final, Yae puso todo su peso corporal detrás de un empuje apuntando al pecho de la bestia, perforando directamente a través de su corazón.

Elze: ¡ **[Boost]**!- Elze activó su magia cerca de mí y corrió directamente hacia uno de los otros Reyes Mono, antes de lanzar una serie de golpes tremendamente fuertes en su abdomen. Incapaz de soportar su brutal ataque, el simio se desplomó en el suelo y los lobos de Yumina salieron corriendo para terminar el trabajo.

Quedaban dos.

Yumina: _¡Aparece, Relámpago! Jabalina Pura de Chispas:_ **¡[Thunder Spear]!**

Linze: _¡Aparece, Fuego! Jabalina Carmesí de Llamas:_ **¡[Fire Spear]!**

La magia de Yumina y Linze se disparó. Dos lanzas mágicas se deslizaron a través del aire – una de tipo Viento y otra de Fuego – y golpearon en la diana justo en el centro de los pechos de los simios. Ambos monos cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose y escupiendo sus últimos murmullos cuando se derrumbaron.

Whoa, eso es increíble. Parecía que la magia de Yumina era al menos tan poderosa como la de Linze, aunque es lógico si ella es una noble. Con las dos juntas, el problema de ataque a distancia se resuelve cuando el resto que esta en la academia no estén con nosotros.

Habíamos aniquilado a los siete Reyes Mono. Nuestra batalla había terminado por el momento. Nos habíamos encargado de eso más fácilmente de lo que esperaba.

Los cinco lobos convocados volvieron a la sombra de Yumina y desaparecieron.

Yumina: Umm, ¿cómo lo hice?- Dijo con una mirada fija en nosotros.

Lo que Yumina estaba tratando de preguntar era, si nos estaba retrasando de alguna manera durante esa escaramuza. Honestamente, fue todo lo contrario. Ella había demostrado ser un gran activo para el grupo. No tenía ni idea de que cubrir la potencia podría ser tan eficaz.

Elze: No hay problemas en la habilidad, eso de seguro.- Elze habló con entusiasmo.

Linze: Tu magia también fue impresionante…

Ryuzu: Su habilidad con el arco es buena y su puntería esta en un buen nivel.

Yae: Como sospechaba, el apoyo de largo alcance es increíblemente útil-degozaru.

Todas ellas aprobaron sus habilidades en sucesión. He hicieron puntos válidos, pero… todavía no me sentía bien exponer a una niña de doce años a un entorno tan peligroso. Además, es una princesa y podrían pensar en secuestrarla para usarla como chantaje contra el rey.

En eso note como la chica en cuestión se metió en mis profundos pensamientos, mirándome fijamente con una expresión de ansiedad. ¡Ahora vean aquí, esos ojos de cachorro están en contra de las reglas!… No podía estar haciendo esto a propósito, ¿no?

Yo: Contaré con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante, Yumina.- Dije totalmente resignado. ¿Qué caso tenia seguir contra alguien que demostró tal habilidad para el equipo?

Yumina: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Déjamelo a mí, Yuu-san!- Yumina se envolvió alrededor de mí con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

Whoa, hey, ¡un momento! ¡¿Podrías por lo menos no hacerlo mientras todo el mundo está mirando?! ¡En especial cuando una me da una mirada de muerte! Una vez que finalmente logré sacar a Yumina de encima de mí, nos pusimos a recoger las orejas de los Monos Reyes como prueba de que habíamos cumplido la petición y sus núcleos para cambiarlos por dinero en el gremio.

Yo: Pero ahora que Yumina se ha unido al grupo, eso hace cinco chicas conmigo como el único chico aquí…- Solté un pequeño suspiro.

Linze: Umm, ¿eso un problema?- Pregunto inclinando su cabeza. El hecho de que ella no entendiera lo que quería decir era un problema en sí mismo.

Yo: No creo que lo hayan notado, pero realmente nos destaca en el gremio… y las miradas ásperas que obtengo de los otros aventureros realmente pican.

Yae: ¿Hm? ¿Por qué iba a pasar eso, Yuuto-dono?

Yo: Bueno, si un chico está rodeado de chicas todo el tiempo, entonces hay un montón de gente que se pondría celosa y deseos de matar al sujeto que este en el puesto. Y más si todas son excepcionalmente hermosas.

Elze: ¿¡Qué!?

Linze: ¿D-Disculpa?

Yae: ¿A qué te refieres…?

Todo el mundo se congeló. Cada una dijo algo y se sorprendió mientras sus rostros estaban rojos. Y aunque Ryuzu no dijo nada, sus ojos se abrieron y su cara se enrojeció un poco.

Yo: (¿Qué les pasa?)- Pensé tras ver su reacción, pero no creo que haya dicho algo raro. Quiero decir. Si yo fuera uno de esos tipos en el gremio y veo a un tipo ir y venir, siempre con algunas lindas chicas detrás de él, incluso yo me pondría muy celoso.

Elze: ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Yuuto? Aun no entiendo tu sentido del humor. Es molesto bromear y llamarme linda, así como nada…- murmuró Elze, claramente aturdida por mis palabras.

Yo: ¿Uh…? Pero si es un hecho que ustedes son lindas.- Comente secamente ante esto, pues es la pura verdad.

Elze/Linze/Yae: …

¿Por qué todo el mundo se ha vuelto rojo brillante? ¿Tienen fiebre o algo así? No creo que haya dicho algo que no sea verdad.

Elze: D-De todos modos, deberíamos r-realmente estar regresando ahora, ¡¿n-n-no les parece?!

Linze: ¡P-Por s-supuesto, Onee-chan!

Yae: ¡V-Vamos de camino-d-degozaru!

Las tres marcharon, retrocediendo a través del bosque.

Yo: (¿Que acaba de suceder?)- Pensé confundido hasta que sentí un suave tirón en la manga de mi abrigo.

Yumina: Yuu-san, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Soy linda?

Yo: ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Yumina: Ehehe…- Rio feliz mientras se sonrojó, sonrió, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Yo: ¡Por favor deja de hacer eso, esto es malo para mi corazón!- Grite avergonzado, pero sentí que otra persona tomo mi brazo libre… pero que tenia unos activos mejores.- R-Ryuzu….

Ryuzu: Por favor, Yuuto-sama, permítame permanecer de este modo.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo y una linda sonrisa. ¡Por dios! ¡Ella es devastadoramente hermosa y tierna cuando se pone así!

Al final volvimos a la carreta. Lancé **[Gate]** y volvimos a [Reflet] en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yo: (Entonces, magia de Invocación, ¿eh…?)- Pensé mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vi, que fue cuando aquel hombre estaba convocando montones de Hombres-Lagarto, lo que me dio una impresión bastante mala de los hechizos de tipo Oscuridad.

Por esa razón, no había intentado centrarme en ellos. Pero como me enteré de que había animales como los lobos de Yumina entre las criaturas que se podían contraer contrato, decidí que no sería una mala idea tratar de hacer un contrato con un monstruo solo para probar un poco como era. Debería pedir a Yumina que me enseñe más sobre esto más tarde.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Yumina: Lo primero que se debe hacer cuando se manejan los hechizos de Invocación únicos para la magia de tipo Oscuridad es dibujar un círculo mágico y luego convocar a una criatura. La criatura que se invoca es completamente al azar, aunque algunos dicen que está influenciada por la magia del lanzador o que refleja el comportamiento de los lanzadores mismos. Eso es sólo una especulación, así que no sabemos con certeza por qué la gente termina con las bestias contratadas que invocan.- Me explicaba mientras dibujábamos un circulo en el suelo.

Era de mañana temprano aquí en el jardín trasero de Luna Plateada, donde estábamos haciendo los preparativos para la magia de convocación. Tenía un libro en una mano y un pedazo de tiza en la otra mientras tallaba un círculo mágico que estaba lleno con patrones complejos. La tiza supuestamente tenía fragmentos de piedra de hechizo puestos en él durante el proceso de fabricación.

Yumina: La parte difícil es formar el contrato en sí. Con el fin de contratar con éxito la criatura que has convocado, es necesario pasar una especie de prueba en primer lugar. Estas pruebas vienen en todas las formas, desde lo increíblemente simple hasta lo prácticamente imposible, dependiendo de la fuerza de la propia criatura. La prueba que tuve que pasar para el contrato con mis lobos plateados era alimentarlos hasta que sus estómagos estuvieran llenos.- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su lobo que tenía la especie de cruz en su cabeza.

Termine de dibujar el círculo mágico y revisaba si había algún error hasta que Yumina me dijo que lo dibuje bien. Ahora ella me explico que ese lobo con la marca fue el primero de los lobos con los que había formado un contrato. Los otros lobos que había convocado eran sus subordinados. Por cierto, se llamaba Silva.

Yo: (Por favor, alguien en este mundo, ponga más pensamiento en nombrar cosas.)- Le supliqué internamente.

Si haces contrato con una criatura poderosa, al parecer podría convocar a una serie de otros para trabajar como subordinados de la bestia primaria. Ese invocador de Hombres-Lagarto que atacó a Sue probablemente había hecho un contrato de la misma manera con un fuerte Hombre-Lagarto que actuaba como el jefe de ese grupo que seguía dando a luz a más subordinados. Que interesante forma para obtener más criaturas.

Yumina: Si no cumples con las condiciones del contrato, entonces la criatura que convoques desaparecerá. Después de eso, nunca volverá a aparecer. Sólo tienes una oportunidad de cumplir con las condiciones de su contrato.- Me advirtió con una mirada seria.

Bien entonces. Así que tenía que aprovechar al máximo nuestro encuentro y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible para cumplir con las condiciones… Espera un segundo.

Yo: Esto no es peligroso ni nada, ¿verdad? Como, la cosa que invoco no me atacará repentinamente ni nada, ¿verdad?- Tenia que asegurarme de la seguridad. No quería ser atacado por una enorme bestia en el segundo que aparezca.

Yumina: Sin un contrato para unirlos a este mundo, las bestias convocadas no pueden existir fuera de los límites del círculo mágico. Los ataques de largo alcance también serán absorbidos por la barrera del círculo mágico, por lo que es perfectamente seguro. La única excepción es si el invocador pone un pie dentro del círculo mágico. Las condiciones para algunas criaturas a veces pueden ser a lo largo de las líneas de lucha y demostrar su fuerza, después de todo.

Ryuzu: Y si llega a ser atacado, no dude en que destrozare a la estúpida bestia que se pase de listo.

Derf: **¡Así que no temas compañero! ¡Ve tras la bestia que aparezca!** \- Hablo energéticamente tras todo lo que durmió. Cielos, pero que perezosa espada tengo.

Pero bueno, si acabo invocando a una criatura como esa y juzgo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra ella, supuse que siempre podría reusarme cortésmente y dejarla regresar de donde vino. O podría también usar mi armadura para pelear y tal vez demuestre que soy digno de ser su amo.

Yo: La bestia convocada con la que acabe no se decidirá únicamente por mi destreza mágica o por algo, ¿eh?

Yumina: Está bien. Hay muchas historias de principiantes completos que convocan a criaturas increíblemente poderosas en su primer intento.- Lo que significaba que también había una oportunidad para mí. Aunque al final todavía era esencialmente una rifa…

Yo: Muy bien, entonces supongo que voy a dar mi mejor oportunidad.

Ryuzu: Suerte, Yuuto-sama.- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Derf: **Vamos compañero. Veamos que tipo de creatura convocas.** \- Asentí ante las palabras y me pare en el cirulo mágico.

Luego, concentré toda mi oscuridad y dirigí el flujo de mi magia hacia el centro del círculo mágico. Una niebla negra se acumuló lentamente dentro de los límites del círculo mágico hasta que llenó completamente el espacio, cuando de repente una explosión absolutamente explosiva de energía mágica emergió desde dentro.

¿?: ¿Eres tú el que me convocó?- La oscura niebla se dispersó ante mis ojos para revelar un único gran tigre blanco.

¿Ese tigre era la fuente de esa voz? Sus ojos eran agudos y exigentes, desprendiendo un aura increíblemente intimidante. También parecía tener colmillos y garras extremadamente afilados. Estupendo. Lo he vuelto a hacer. Había invocado algo totalmente ridículo con mi magia maldecida por Dios… Podía sentir la energía mágica del tigre emanando como ondas corriendo por el propio aire. Este no era tu tigre de un zoo, eso de seguro.

Yumina: Esta aura, ese rostro blanco… No puede ser… ¡¿el Monarca Blanco…?!

Monarca blanco: Hoh. ¿Sabes de mí?- Detrás de mí, Yumina se agachaba en el suelo, abrazando a su lobo para la seguridad mientras que el tigre la miraba hacia abajo. El lobo, Silva, también había asumido una posición completamente sumisa, bajando las orejas y acurrucándose por miedo.

Bueno, el ser fulminado tan atentamente por un tigre habría hecho que cualquiera se encogiera de miedo. Oye, espera un segundo. ¡Había un dicho japonés que decía así! "Un tigre en la parte delantera y un lobo en la parte trasera." ¡Esta era la imagen misma de esa situación! Bueno, no realmente, ya que el significado detrás de ese dicho estaba más cerca de "Estancado entre una roca y un lugar duro." Cuanto más lo piensas.

Yo: Por favor, trata de no mirarlas tan intensamente. Las estás asustando.

Monarca blanco: Estás muy tranquilo, dadas las circunstancias. Pensar que todavía estás de pie después de tomar el peso de mi mirada cargada de magia… Qué intrigante.

Derf: **Y eso que aun no ves todo lo que es capas mi compañero.** \- El tigre parpadeo viendo mi espada.

Monarca blanco: ¿Tienes una espada parlante? Eso si es inusual.

Yo: Bueno, de todos modos ¿podrías bajar tu aura? Pienso que quienes intimidan a los más débiles sin ninguna razón o alguna provocación, no son dignos de algún respeto.

Monarca blanco: Mmh~… Muy bien.- El tigre blanco acepto y el aire opresivo se derritió en un instante. Bueno, miren eso. Parece que es un tigre bastante razonable después de todo.

Yo: Bien entonces. Yumina, ¿Este Monarca Blanco es de casualidad una de las cuatro bestias sagradas?- Ella parpadeo e iba explicar, hasta que fue interrumpida.

Monarca blanco: Oh~, ¿sabes de nosotros?- Me pregunto con una mirada curioso y yo asentí.

Yo: De dónde vengo, se cuenta que los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales están resguardados por cuatro Bestias Sagradas, animales de origen divino. Su función es la de proteger los cuatro costados de una ciudad.

Derf: **Vaya, no sabia eso.** \- Dijo con interés tras mi explicación.

Monarca blanco: Aunque no es muy exacto, puedo decir que parte de lo que contaste es cierto. Aunque nosotros no cuidamos de ninguna ciudad ni nada, sino que somos gobernantes de nuestra especie.- En eso miro a la rubia, quien se estremeció un poco.- Bien niña, ¿por qué no le explicas?

Yumina asintió y tomo aire para calmarse.

Yumina: De todos los monstruos… que pueden ser convocados a través de la Magia de Oscuridad… es uno de los cuatro más fuertes, la más sagrada de las bestias… Es el Guardián del Oeste, el Gobernante de todas las Bestias… Realmente, ni siquiera es un monstruo; Es una bestia celestial como dijiste antes.- Todavía temblando en sus botas, Yumina torpemente trató de responder a mi pregunta.

Así que realmente es una bestia sagrada, ¿eh? Sería bastante interesante si fuera una de las mascotas de Dios o algo así.

Ryuzu: Por lo que dijiste, el es una de las cuatro bestia que están en el tope de los más poderosos ¿No es así?- Yumina asintió.- Entonces es la bestia perfecta para que Yuuto-sama haga un contrato.

Monarca blanco: ¿Ese niño Quiere formar un contrato conmigo?- Pregunto para luego mirarme.- ¿Eres consciente de lo absurdas que tus palabras deben parecer a tus compañeras en este momento?

Ryuzu: Más respeto a mi maestro, tigre blanco.- Dijo con una mirada amenazante que la bestia devolvió sin problemas.

Yo: Ya, ya. Cálmense ustedes dos.- Dije parando una futura pelea y mire al monarca blanco.- Mira, eres la primera bestia que invoco y podríamos intentar ver si puedo pasar tu prueba. Si no puedo cumplir tu petición, entonces me rendiré con esa idea.

Monarca blanco: Hmm…- El tigre me miró fijamente, movió un poco la nariz e inclinó la cabeza.- Qué curioso… siento un poder bastante extraño en ti. ¿La protección de los espíritus…? No, algo mucho mayor que eso… ¿Qué es este curioso poder? Además, parece que esta mesclado con otro tipo de poder que jamás había visto antes.

La protección de la que habla debe ser la que me dio Kami-sama. Y sobre el raro poder podría ser el [Hazard Level] que me permite transformarme en Build.

Monarca blanco: Muy bien. Me gustaría ver una muestra de la calidad y cantidad de tu energía mágica. Afirmas que quieres hacer un contrato con una bestia celestial, después de todo. Si tu magia es de corazón medio, entonces toda esta negociación caerá sin un momento de consideración.

Yo: ¿Quieres medir mi magia?

Monarca blanco: Eso es correcto. Coloca tu mano sobre mí y derrama toda tu magia en mí como puedas. Continúa hasta que apenas puedas forzar otra onza de ella fuera de ti. Si tienes incluso la cantidad mínima requerida para satisfacerme, entonces consideraré formar un contrato contigo.- Casi pude ver al tigre riéndose a sí mismo.

¿Lo consideraría? ¿Significando esto no era incluso la prueba principal sí mismo, apenas un calentamiento?

Sin embargo, el tigre había llegado con un peligroso ejercicio de calentamiento. ¿Quería que canalizara toda mi magia? Así que en términos de videojuegos, ¿quería que me reduzca a 0 MP? No sería capaz de usar ninguna magia en absoluto por un tiempo después de eso. No, espera, dijo hasta que apenas podía forzar otra onza, lo que significa que podría mantener 1 MP en reserva por si acaso.

No, espera un segundo. ¿Era la magia incluso una cosa que disminuye a medida que se usa…? Nunca había sentido algo así en todo mi tiempo lanzando hechizos. Recordé a Linze y el profesor Colbert diciendo que tenía una cantidad anormalmente grande de energía mágica. ¿Fue por eso por lo que nunca lo había sentido antes?

Dejando eso de lado, entré en los límites del círculo mágico y puse mi mano sobre la cabeza del tigre. Oooh, ¿quién diría que una criatura tan temible tuviera un pelo tan sedoso?

Yo: Así que solo quieres que fluya toda mi magia posible hacia ti, ¿verdad?

Monarca blanco: Correcto. Simplemente canaliza toda tu magia directamente hacia mí. Yo seré el juez de ello. Y voy a decir esto por adelantado: Si te quedas sin magia y te derrumbas durante la prueba, el contrato estará fuera de cuestión.- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Realmente debe esperar a que me desmaye.

Hmm… Yo no estaba exactamente desesperado para formar un contrato con él o cualquier cosa. Aunque me sienta enferme durante la prueba, debería seguir hasta ver donde puedo llegar. Uno debe esforzarse para ver sus limites y poder superarse para la próxima.

Yo: Muy bien, voy a por ello. Un hombre debe ser firme.- Dije para dirigir todas mis reservas mágicas hacia la palma de mi mano y comencé a canalizarla gradualmente hacia el tigre. Bueno, no estoy sintiendo efectos negativos de ello hasta ahora.

Monarca blanco: Hrm… Esto es… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta ridícula claridad de esta energía mágica…?!- El tigre parecía estar comentando mi magia.

Pensando en ello, el profesor Colbert había dicho algo similar una vez antes. Bueno lo que sea. Las cosas parecían estar yendo bien, así que decidí que estaba bien ir un poco más lejos. Abrí las compuertas de mi mente y envié una explosión masiva de magia directamente al tigre.

Monarca blanco: ¡Hrnn! ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!- Hmm… no sentía que mi magia hubiera disminuido mucho en absoluto. ¿Tenía que apilar algo más antes de que empezara a sentir algún efecto negativo?

Encendí mi manguera de jardín mental y la puse a toda velocidad. Voy a ver si de esta forma puedo sentirme cansado.

Monarca blanco: Hrg… e-esto es… ¡E-Espera un momento—!

Parece que esta disminuyendo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme sentirme cansado. He recurrido al método Grifo Roto.

Monarca blanco: P-por favor… esper… A-Algo más y… ¡aahhh…!

Ya me estoy sintiendo más cansado, pero todavía no al nivel de desmayarme. Tiempo para mi último recurso. Quité mi limitador y exploté tanta energía mágica como pude reunir directamente en el tigre… Oh, creo que estoy empezando a sentirlo un poco. Me estoy cada vez más desgastando.

Monarca blanco: P-Por favor, te ruego… ¡qué pares…!

Yumina/ Derf: ¡Yuu-san/ **Compañero**!- Volví a mis sentidos cuando oí la voz de Yumina y eché un vistazo al tigre que tenía frente a mí.

Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando y espuma venía de su boca. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás y parecía que la única razón por la que todavía estaba de pie era porque estaba siendo sostenido con fuerza debido a ser incapaz de quitar su cabeza de mi palma.

Entré en pánico e inmediatamente corté el flujo de magia que había estado derramando. En el momento en que quité mi mano, el cuerpo del tigre se estremeció violentamente al caer al suelo.

Yo; ¿Huh? ¿Había hecho algo mal?- Pregunte y vi a Ryuzu palmearse la cara. ¿Qué hice?

Decidí usar magia de curación en el tigre, parecía realmente mal. Cuando hice eso, los ojos del tigre volvieron a la normalidad y se levantó inestablemente de nuevo a sus pies antes de acercarme.

Monarca blanco: Sólo me gustaría preguntar una cosa. Esa energía mágica que me canalizabas… todavía tenías un poco de espacio al final, ¿no?

Yo: ¿Huh? No, estaba bien. Honestamente, creo que solo he perdido la mitad de mis reservas…

Monarca blanco: ¡¿Qué…?!- El tigre estaba sin palabras y eso me dio a entender una cosa.

¡La razón por la que nunca he sentido mi magia consumida por mis hechizos hasta ahora es porque tengo una cantidad descomunal!

Parece que Kami-sama se pasó un poco de la mano con mis reservas.

Yo: Así que sí, sobre las condiciones para el contrato…

Monarca blanco: ¿Podrías honrarme con tu nombre?

Yo: Soy Yatagami Yuuto. Oh, por cierto, Yuuto es mi nombre. Aunque mis amigos me dicen Yuu para abreviar.- Di una mirada curiosa al tigre, que de pronto se había vuelto tan humilde, y se inclinó ante mí.

Monarca blanco: Yatagami Yuuto-sama. A mi juicio, no hay ninguno con quien haya cruzado caminos más adecuado para el papel de mi maestro que usted. Me sentiría honrado si tuvieras que formar un pacto maestro-sirviente conmigo.- Wow, pero que cambio de actitud tuvo.

Yo: Entonces, uh, ¿cuáles son las condiciones para el contrato?

Monarca blanco: Por favor, concédeme un nombre. Esa será la prueba que selle el contrato. También servirá como un vínculo que me permita existir libremente en este reino.

Yo: Un nombre, ¿eh…? Hmmm…- Mire a mi bestia y pensé en algún nombre que le concordara.

Es un tigre. Un tigre blanco… Podría darle el mismo nombre que la bestia mitológica de mi país, pero eso me convertiría en un holgazán al no tratar de pensar en uno propio. Seguí pensando hasta que uno vino a mi mente.

Yo: ¿Qué te parece Kohaku como tu nombre?

Monarca blanco: ¿Kohaku?

Yo: Es un nombre de mi patria. Significa ámbar, una piedra preciosa y está escrito así…- dibujé los caracteres de Kohaku en el suelo en japonés, como "琥珀".- El carácter de la izquierda se toma de la palabra para el tigre, y el de la derecha se toma del blanco. Los pequeños caracteres pegados al lado izquierdo de cada uno de ellos significan rey. Poner todo junto y, en mi idioma, se lee como Kohaku. ¿Qué te parece? Lo pensé puesto que eres un tigre blanco que gobierna sobre las otras bestias.

Kohaku: O también como el Tigre Blanco que está al lado del rey. Verdaderamente, no podría haber otro nombre más adecuado para mí. Os doy gratitud. De ahora en adelante, por favor llámame por el nombre Kohaku.- El contrato fue sellado. Kohaku salió lentamente de los límites del círculo mágico y entró en nuestro reino.

Yumina: Yuu-san, ¡eso fue increíble…! ¡En realidad lograste formar un contrato con el Monarca Blanco!

Ryuzu: Como se esperaba de Yuuto-sama.

Kohaku: Jovencitas, ya no soy el Monarca Blanco. Por favor, llámenme Kohaku.

Yumina: Umm, por supuesto… Kohaku.- El Monarca Blanco, ahora llamado Kohaku, corrigió a la Yumina aturdida.

Detrás de Yumina, Silva, el Lobo Plateado, todavía se encogía de miedo ante la mirada de Kohaku. En pánico, se retiró a la sombra de Yumina y desapareció.

Kohaku: Maestro, sólo tengo una humilde petición.

Yo: ¿Cuál es?

Kohaku: Me gustaría pedir permanecer en este reino permanentemente.

Yo: ¿Hmm? ¿Cómo funcionaría?

Kohaku: En circunstancias normales, un ser convocado sólo puede permanecer en este reino durante el tiempo que la magia del convocante lo permita. Consumimos la magia de nuestro amo simplemente materializándonos en este reino. Una vez que la energía mágica de nuestro amo se agota, nos desvanecemos de nuevo en el otro lado. Esta es la forma normal de las cosas. Sin embargo, desde que nuestro contrato se formó y puse los pies en este mundo, he sentido que su energía mágica apenas se ha agotado en lo más mínimo. Siendo así, quisiera pedir humildemente su permiso para permanecer en este reino indefinidamente.

Sí, creo que sé por qué. En resumen, mi energía mágica se está recargando a un nivel que no se ve afectada al consumo que requiero mantener a Kohaku aqui. Bueno, no veo ningún problema para mantener a Kohaku materializado siempre mientras no cause ningún problema, pero…

Yo: No me importa dejarte materializar si eso es lo que quieres, pero, uh, realmente no sé cómo me sentiría caminar por las calles con un enorme tigre blanco detrás… ¿sabes?

Ryuzu: Es verdad, una bestia de tu tamaño asustaría a todos a nuestro alrededor.- Comento poniéndose a mi lado.

Kohaku: Ya veo… En ese caso, cambiaré mi forma.

Yo: ¿Cambiar tu "qué"…?- Antes de que yo hubiera terminado mi oración, Kohaku se había transformado en la forma de un cachorro de tigre blanco. No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer trucos así.

Lo que antes era un gran tigre se había convertido en aproximadamente el tamaño de un perro pequeño. Con esas pequeñas piernas y su pequeña cola, su aura de intimidación había disminuido en un 100%, y su aura de adorabilidad había subido un 100%.

Kohaku era tan adorable, que no podía creerlo. Lo tome con mis manos y lo levante sintiendo su suave y mullida piel. Pero que cambio tan extremo sufrió.

Kohaku: Creo que no debería atraer ninguna atención indebida en esta forma.- ¡Incluso su voz cambio de una gruesa y amenazante a una liviana y tierna!

Yo: Vas a llamar la atención de otro modo, pero en el buen sentido. Mientras permanezcas así, no creo que tu presencia cause algún problema.

Kohaku: Muy bien entonces. Muchas gracias por permitirme que… ¡¿Gufhu?!

Yumina: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Tan adooorablee!

Quien arrebató a Kohaku de mis brazos con el propósito de abrazarlo mucho no era otra que la Ladrón Fantasma Yumina. Se frotó la cara contra la piel de Kohaku y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Kohaku luchaba por liberarse de las técnicas de abrazo de "Fort Knox" que Yumina había estado practicando en mí.

 **(NT: Base militar de Estados Unidos)**

Kohaku: ¡Espera, detente! ¡Deja esta insolencia inmediatamente! ¡¿Quién eres tú que te atreverías a cometer tales actos?!

Yumina: Oh, cierto, no me había presentado todavía. Mi nombre es Yumina. Soy la esposa de Yuu-san.

Kohaku: ¡¿La esposa del Maestro?!- Incluso la cara atónita de Kohaku parecía un tesoro nacional para mis ojos. Pero ahora volviendo a las palabras de la chica.

Yo: ¡Espera un minuto, Yumina! ¡No puedes simplemente presentarte como mi esposa, así como así! ¡Solo somos amigos y compañeros!

Yumina: Por el momento.- Dijo con una feliz sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando al pequeño tigre.

Kohaku estaba a punto de salir del agarre de Yumina, hasta que….

Elze: ¿Qué pasa?- Vi como el resto de las chicas de mi grupo del gremio entro, siendo Elze, Linze y Yae.

Ellas caminaron y se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Kohaku para luego abalanzarse sobre el pobre.

Elze: ¿¡Que pasa con este gatito!?- Grito arrebatando a Kohaku de los brazos de Yumina para abrazarlo.

Linze: ¡Es tan suavecito!- Exclamo robando al tigre de los brazos de su hermana para luego ser robado por la samurái.

Yae: ¡Es el gatito más tierno que he visto-degozaruyo!

Kohauku: ¡Soy un tigre!- Grito mientras sentía el abrazo de la chica samurái para luego mirarme.- ¡M-Maestro! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!

Yo: Aguanta. Se calmarán una vez que estén satisfechas.

Kohaku: ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- Y así, nuestro equipo ganó un nuevo miembro ese día. Bueno, tal vez "ganó una mascota" era una forma más adecuada de ponerlo.

Luego de eso, fui llamado por Louise, quien quería que abriera un portal aquí para llegar al pueblo junto al resto. Hice caso y cree el portal haciendo que todos llegaran. Cuando vieron a Kohaku, el evento se repitió y todas las chicas fueron a abrazar al pobre.

Los chicos me preguntaron de donde salió y les dije que era mi invocación como mi nueva bestia invocada. Se sorprendieron al saber que en realidad era el monarca blanco y que acepto que fuera su amo. Teo de inmediato me felicito dándome palmadas fuertes en la espalda mientras mirábamos al pequeño tigre en el infierno de abrazos. Aunque para ser sincero, una parte de mi estaba celosa de su suerte.

Una vez que todo el mundo se había llenado de tiempo esponjoso, decidí ayudar al pobre y dejarlo en mi cama para que descansar. Me dio lastima por como quedo que le dije que se tomara el día para recuperarse, algo que acepto sin dudarlo. Incluso le dejo algo de comida que había conseguido de [Padre] para él.

* * *

-3 horas después-

=POV 3°Persona=

Yumina: ¿La razón por la qué elegí a Yuu-san?

Louise: Así es.- Dijo mientras miraba a la princesa.- Quiero decir, eres una princesa y eso, y él es sólo un aventurero y mi familiar.

Elze: Si, si. Normalmente no imaginarias a una pareja como esa casándose, ¿no?- Hablo concordando con la lógica de la peli rosa.

Louise: Es por eso que quiero saber, ¿Cuál fue la razón que te hizo querer casarte con él? ¿Hubo alguna cosa en particular, o en realidad fue sólo amor a primera vista?

En el comedor de la Luna Plateada estaba Yumina, inclinando su cabeza interrogativamente al interrogatorio de Louise. Ella junto a todas las chicas del grupo estaban sentadas jugando cartas, mientras que los chicos fueron a hacer misiones en el reino de [Belfast].

Yumina era capaz de explicarse, por supuesto, pero no estaba completamente segura de que pudiera hacer que otras personas comprendieran completamente.

Yumina: Veamos… Bueno, ¿sabes lo de mis Ojos Místicos, correcto?

Yae: Recuerdo haber escuchado de Yuuto-dono que podrías usar tus ojos para juzgar la naturaleza de una persona-degozaru.- Había una teoría de que los Ojos Místicos eran otra forma de magia nula. Se suponía que la propia magia personal se fusionaba permanentemente con una de sus partes del cuerpo, en este caso con los ojos.

Por ejemplo, si el hechizo de fuego **[Ignis Fire]** residiera en los ojos de una persona, le daría los Ojos Místicos de la Conflagración. Yumina estuvo de acuerdo con esta hipótesis y pensó en sus propios Ojos Místicos de la misma manera.

Yumina: Mis propios ojos son conocidos como los Ojos Místicos de la Intuición. Me permiten percibir visualmente la corrupción del alma de una persona.

Linze: Así que, poniéndolo simple… ¿es básicamente un mayor sentido de la intuición? ¿Como cuando podemos mirar a alguien y pensar que 'esta persona parece agradable', o 'esta persona parece sospechosa para mí…' llevado al extremo?

Yumina: Sí. Esa es la mejor manera de explicarlo.- Asintió con las palabras de Linze.

En realidad, no era tan simple como eso, pero Yumina decidió que sería confuso tratar de explicarlo más.

Yae: Puedo entender ahora porque miraras a Yuuto-dono y vieras que él no es una mala persona. Sin embargo, lo que nos interesa es cómo eso condujo inmediatamente a una decisión de matrimonio-degozaru.- Todas asintieron en afirmación.

Yumina: Entonces continuaré. Verás, fue cuando mi padre estuvo al borde de la muerte que Uu-san apareció y salvó su vida como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Naturalmente estaba pensando que pudiera estar tramando algo, usé mis Ojos Místicos para intentar detectar cualquier motivo oculto, pero no sentí ningún pensamiento corrupto en su mente.

Alice: Sí, quiero decir, normalmente en esa situación tendrías la idea, al menos en alguna parte de tu mente, de que podrías reclamar algún tipo de recompensa por salvar la vida del rey o algo así, ¿no?

Rinslet: Yo también lo creo. Incluso si no fuera el motivo real de una persona, la idea normalmente cruzaría por lo menos brevemente la mente de uno.- Dijo mientras recordaba algunos casos comunes de ese tipo de situación.

Eso, en sí mismo, no era necesariamente algo malo. Todas las personas en el mundo tendían a tener al menos alguna pequeña sensación de riesgo y recompensa, algún deseo egoísta para hacer las cosas para que fluyeran a su propio beneficio.

Yumina había visto a muchos tipos de personas en su tiempo en el castillo. A veces era necesario hacer uso de personas con talento para mantener el país en marcha, incluso si dichas personas estaban trabajando bajo motivos totalmente corruptos. Incluso si Yumina usaba sus "Ojos Místicos" y juzgaba que alguien era un completo villano y canalla, no había manera de que pudiera usar eso solo como excusa para expulsar a alguien del castillo. Si fuera tan simple, gente como el Conde Mott o Balsa habría sido despedida hace mucho tiempo.

Yumina aprendió desde temprana edad que era necesario que el rey de un país —y, por extensión, también para la familia real— tuviera la mente abierta suficiente para asociarse con personas de todas las clases sociales.

Y en medio de todo esto apareció un misterioso muchacho en el que los ojos de Yumina no reflejaban cosas tan complejas como la pureza o la corrupción. Era un tipo de persona que Yumina nunca había visto antes en su vida. El hecho de que su rostro apacible fuera simplemente su tipo era simplemente un bono agradable extra. Este no solo salvo la vida de su padre, sino que también resolvió el caso del intento de asesinato y salvo a todos del monstruo que Balsa intento usar para matarlos.

Cuando Yumina vio como Yuuto se transformó en Build, ella quedo asombrada y maravillada. La armadura era extraña, pero tenia un cierto encanto en ella. La princesa había oído hablar de este héroe por la noticia que surgió repentinamente. Ella no estaba segura de que este guerrero fuera de buen corazón, ya que podría estar haciendo una fallada para ganarse el corazón de la gente, pero tras verlo, todos esos pensamientos se fueron.

Tenia un gran poder, era muy rápido y fuerte, pero lo más increíble, es que cambio su forma ganando el poder de un dragón. A pesar de tener todo ese poder, Yumina no noto ni una pisca de maldad y el chico no era presumido sobre su poder. Para sus ojos, Yuuto era como un héroe de cuentos de hadas que va a salvar a la gente solo por el hecho de que es lo correcto.

Yumina: Para apartarnos del tema por un momento, debo mencionar que la familia real de nuestro reino actualmente no tiene herederos varones al trono. Si las cosas continúan como están, seré coronada Reina y tendré que tomar un esposo como Príncipe de Consorte… y entonces nuestro hijo primogénito tendría derecho al trono. Eso es lo que normalmente sucede, pero no quiero tener que casarme con alguien por el que ni siquiera tengo sentimientos.- Este era un rasgo comparativamente peculiar de la familia real de Belfast, pero había muchos entre ellos, los hombres en particular, que eran monógamas en sus relaciones.

En este mundo, la poligamia era considerada normal. Aunque naturalmente, uno tenía que ser capaz de sostener económicamente a su familia por tantas parejas que tuvieran.

A pesar de esa libertad, tanto el Rey Belfast como su hermano menor, el Duque Ortlinde, tomaron cada uno una sola esposa.

El duque aparte, hacía mucho más sentido para un rey tener múltiples concubinas para aumentar las posibilidades de dar a luz a un digno sucesor, pero el Rey [Belfast] rechazó firmemente la idea.

En el caso de Guiche, él al ser un noble, tiene la opción de tener múltiples esposas también y por lo tanto no sería raro verlo con muchas novias. Sin embargo, la razón por la que fue humillado y despreciado al estar en dos bandos fue porque les mintió a ambas chicas diciéndoles que él no tenía novia y que se comprometería a solo ellas siendo su único amor. Cuando descubrieron que estaba con ambas al mismo tiempo, se enojaron al descubrir que nunca tuvo la intención de solo amarlas a ellas y pareciera que simplemente estaba jugando con sus corazones.

En palabras simples, Guiche solo se quiso lucir y tener completamente el corazón de ambas sin importarle las consecuencias de mentirle a ambas. Algo por lo cual pago las consecuencias.

Volviendo al tema anterior, si revisamos el árbol genealógico de la familia real de [Belfast], el padre de los dos hermanos monógamos —el anterior rey, el abuelo de Yumina — también tomó una sola esposa y sólo tuvo dos hijos.

Incluso su predecesor, y el antecesor anterior, que se remontaba por generaciones, el árbol de la familia real era como un largo y estrecho sendero. Era casi un milagro que su línea de sangre hubiera durado tanto tiempo, pero ahora que no había actualmente ningún sucesor masculino para el trono, la familia real empezaba a sentir el peso de esa responsabilidad.

Claire: Así que, porque no querías casarte con alguien por el que no tienes sentimientos, ¿decidiste hacer uso de Yuuto?- Arqueó ligeramente las cejas y la mencionada negó con la cabeza.

Yumina: No, tampoco es eso. Mi padre nunca habría dado su bendición si hubiera sido así. Pero él habría tenido problemas para manejar cualquier caso de posibles pretendientes si los rechazara simplemente porque no los amaba de verdad. Sería… un poco difícil hacer creer a la sociedad que era simplemente un caso de que no estemos bien el uno con el otro.

Yuri: ¿Hm…? Ahh ya veo. Debido a tus Ojos Místicos, ¿es eso?

Yumina: Sí, eso es correcto. Debido a que mis Ojos Místicos son de conocimiento público, la sociedad potencialmente vería a cualquiera que yo rechazara como incapaz de triunfar en el trono. Podían fácilmente ser sospechosos de tener motivos sucios o una personalidad retorcida, incluso si no fuera verdaderamente el caso. Esto podría potencialmente causar problemas no sólo para el hombre mismo, sino también para sus amigos y parientes.

Rin: Que complicada y terrible situación puede ser esa.- Comento con sinceridad y todas asintieron.

Si el pretendiente fuera un aristócrata del mismo país, entonces las cosas podrían haber funcionado todavía, pero si fuera el príncipe de otro país, entonces de alguna manera podría provocar un infierno. La verdad era que la propia Yumina quería encontrar una pareja romántica antes de que alcanzara la edad en la que podrían surgir problemas como ese.

Yumina: La primera vez que puse los ojos en Yuu-san, pensé para mí misma, 'es él.' No puedo decir con seguridad si eso fue un subproducto de mis Ojos Místicos, si fue amor a primera vista, o si fue una decisión calculada por mi propio egoísmo. Sin embargo, es un hecho que me he enamorado de él.

Louise: El amor a primera vista es una cosa, pero el matrimonio a primera vista es un poco extremo, ¿no crees?- Comento un poco complicada por eso, era casi lo mismo de lo que le sucede normalmente a Kirche cuando ve a un hombre que le llama la atención.

Yumina: Si no hubiese tomado una decisión tan extrema, entonces mi relación con Yuu-san habría terminado allí mismo. Como dijiste antes Louise-san, soy una princesa y Yuu-san es un mero aventurero. Tenía que ser yo quien tomara acción, o bien nuestra relación habría permanecido como una princesa y un aventurero; Nada más y nada menos. El problema de nuestra diferencia en el estatus social permanece incluso ahora, pero eso se está convirtiendo en un problema cada vez menor a medida que pasan los días.- Explico y las chicas no pudieron evitar asentir a eso, pues es la verdad.

Yuuto era un genio que dominaba todo tipo de magia elemental e incluso tenía al Monarca Blanco ligado a él como un familiar. También poseía una buena habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con espada. Su capacidad intelectual era increíblemente alta y es capaz de aprender las cosas con mucha rapidez. Sus modales no eran perfectos, pero eran lo suficientemente bueno para la clase alta. Y si eso no fuera poco, también posee su armadura que le permite tener múltiples habilidades que le permitían igualar a un mago de clase triangular a pesar de su joven edad y poca experiencia en batalla.

Esos hechos por sí solos lo situaron en una liga totalmente diferente a la de un aventurero promedio. Estaba claro como el día para cualquier persona con ojos trabajadores que él continuaría haciendo cosas magníficas e incluso es posible que llegue a ser un aventurero de clase oro, cuyo número no es ni llega a 10. Sólo el hombre mismo era ajeno a todo.

Yae: Suena como que tuviste que tomar muchos factores en consideración cuando te propusiste a Yuuto-dono degozaru.

Yumina: Es cierto, pero no me arrepiento. Ya he decidido que haré todo lo que deba hacer para que Yuu-san se enamore de mí.

Sicily: ¿Y si… sólo, hipotéticamente, y si Yuuto-san se enamorara de alguien más?- Comento mientras sus palabras se tiñeron de nerviosismo.

Yumina, por otra parte, respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin una pizca de vacilación.

Yumina: No me importaría en absoluto. Sólo tendría que poner el esfuerzo extra para hacer que me amara igual que esa chica. No estoy particularmente decidida a mantener a Yuu-san solo para mí, dadas las circunstancias. No me importaría en absoluto que tuviera una amante o dos o tres.- Las tres chicas sentadas al lado de la mesa quedaron completamente sin habla por la declaración de la joven princesa.-¿Por qué preguntas, alguien en particular vino a tu mente?

Sicily: ¡N-No, no en absoluto! Sólo quería decir, bueno, ya sabes, puramente hipotéticamente…- Apresuradamente dio una respuesta lo más evasiva posible.

Yumina sonrió ligeramente mientras veía la cara roja de la peli celeste. Por otra parte, Maria tenía una sonrisa divertida de oreja a oreja por eso mientras que algunas chicas de la mesa mostraron brevemente algo de fastidio.

Yumina: Por curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de impresión les deja Yuu-san como persona a ustedes?- A la pregunta, todas se pusieron pensativas.

Elze: Hmm… bueno, él tiene un montón de conocimiento realmente extraño en esa cabeza suya. El otro día fue y le dio una extraña herramienta a Aer.

Yae: Un Ex-Ricer, ¿no se llamaba así?- Dijo con un poco de duda.

A lo que Yae había querido referirse era un cortador de huevos (egg slicer). Un utensilio de cocina para rebanar huevos duros rápida y uniformemente.

Linze: También, recientemente, estaba ayudando a Micah a administrar el libro de cuentas de Luna Plateada. Sólo porque estaba aburrido, dijo. Fue muy rápido con sus cálculos matemáticos. Parece estar muy bien educado en estas áreas.

Louise: Bueno, él nos contó que de donde viene es un lugar donde el conocimiento y habilidad predomina para decidir tu futuro y éxito en la vida. En su caso, dijo que el era un genio al adelantarse varias etapas a edad temprana.

Maria: Es verdad, recuerdan ese extraño artefacto en forma de tabla.- Todas, excepto Yumina y Yae, asintieron.- Esa cosa esta repleta de libros con temas difíciles. Cuando le pedí que me leyera algo de lo que decía, me quede en blanco al no poder entender nada de lo que leyó.

Yuri: Concuerdo. Yo también le pedí que me hiciera un artefacto como lo que ellos usan para saber como algo puede funcionar sin magia. Me quede sin palabras cuando el hizo un extraño artefacto que creaba pequeños relámpagos y que en ningún momento uso encantamientos ni nada para hacerlo. Solo uso sus manos y materiales para crearlo. Además, usa completamente 0 magia en ella y solo se accionaba al girar una manilla.

Yuuto había construido un pequeño generador de mano. Tenia los materiales para hacerlo y no se demoro nada al tener experiencia construyéndolos. Además, para demostrar la electricidad que creaba, uso dos fierros con cobre en las puntas para que se creara un hilo eléctrico que se uniera a ambos extremos de los fierros.

Yuri no podía creer que tal objeto pudiera funcionar sin magia y hacer lo que hizo.

Rin: Su tierra natal es muy rara, pero se nota que saben muchas cosas que nosotros no logramos entender.- Dijo y todas asintieron.

Yumina: Oigan.- Llamo al resto.- ¿Que quieren decir con eso? Acaso Yuu-san viene de muy lejos.

Yae: Yo también tengo curiosidad por el lugar donde vive Yuuto-dono. Sus costumbres son muy parecidas a la de mi tierra-degozaru.

Yae había visto algunos de los hábitos de Yuuto, ella vio que en algunas comidas le gustaba usar palillos en ves del servicio. Siempre agradecía antes y después de la comida. Y también vio uno que otro habito que le parecía alguien de Ishen.

Rinslet: Ah, es cierto. Ustedes no saben de donde viene.- Dijo mirando a ambas antes de voltear a Louise.- ¿Esta bien si les contamos?

Louise: Adelante. Ellas son de confianza y no me molestan que sepan de Yuu.- Dijo dando su consentimiento.

En eso explicaron que Yuuto venia de un país que se aisló del mundo y que ellos no usaban la magia, solo sus conocimientos para solucionar los problemas. Esto obviamente sorprendió a ambas chicas.

Yumina: Eso no me lo esperaba. Que el lugar de nacimiento de Yuu-san sea un lugar así…- Comento sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Yae: Pero. ¿Por qué sus costumbres son tan parecidas a mi tierra natal-degozaruka?- Ante esa pregunta, todas también se extrañaron. Pero Louise se puso nerviosa. Ella sabía la razón de eso.

Louise tenia curiosidad por el mundo de Yuuto, más específico su país natal. Como el chico no le vio problema a eso, le conto como es su lugar de nacimiento y lo muy parecido que era a Ishen al ir descubriendo por libros sobre la historia del lugar, así como comentarios que le contaba Yae.

Todas las chicas miraron a Louise y ella se percató de eso.

Yumina: Tú sabes la razón de eso ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirando con sus ojos de dos colores a la ama del rider.- ¿Nos podrías contar?

Louise: B-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…- Dudaba de que decir, hasta que recordó una recomendación que le hizo el pelinegro.- ¡Yuu me dijo que los que fundaron su país son originarios de Ishen!

Las chicas parpadearon a eso.

Maria: ¿De verdad?- La peli rosa asintió.- Bueno, eso tendría sentido.

Alice: ¡Cierto! ¡Eso explicaría por que tiene las mismas costumbres y hasta se ve como un residente de allí!

Louise suspiro tras eso. Yuuto le recomendó que le digiera eso a quienes sabían de la falsa historia que hizo por si alguien preguntaba por las similitudes que tenia con alguien de Ishen.

Todas parecían haberse creído eso… a excepción de Yumina.

Gracias a sus ojos de la intuición, ella se percato de que la peli rosa mintió. Pero parecía tener sus razones para hacerlo, por lo que no dijo nada. Luego averiguaría la verdad con la persona en sí.

Linze: Pero, de todas formas, el lugar de nacimiento de Yuuto-san es raro. No solo por todo lo que pueden llegar a saber. Sino también por lo ingenuos que son por algunas cosas básicas para nosotros.

Elze: ¿Sabías que, al principio, él ni siquiera sabía lo más básico de los hechos básicos sobre la magia?

Claire: De hecho, ni siquiera puede manejar un caballo correctamente.

Yuri: Eso es porque tiene un extraño vehículo y nos conto que en su país casi nadie monta a caballo. Solo unos pocos lo siguen haciendo, según dijo él.

Maria: Aun así, él es muy raro. No me puedo imaginarlo a el ni como noble ni plebeyo.

Rinslet: Cierto, ya que el puede llegar a ser muy educado o a alguien sin modales.- Comento tras ver los modales y actitud del chico puede llegar a ser muy variable

Por todos sus aspectos principescos, Yuuto prácticamente exudaba un aura de un plebeyo la mayor parte del tiempo y otras veces un aire de un noble. Todos esos rasgos incompatibles se unieron para formar una imagen de mosaico de la persona conocida simplemente como Yatagami Yuuto.

Elze: En resumen, es sólo un bicho raro aquí.

Linze: Es una persona rara, creo…

Yae: Él tiene un carácter extraño-degozaru.

Maria: Alguien que no puede ser comprendido por la lógica.

Sicily: Es difícil saber… que tipo de persona es…

Yuri: Alguien inteligente, pero a la vez ingenuo.

Claire: Te confunde el solo hecho de saber cómo es.

Rinslet: Crea confusiones por su conducta.

Rin: Tan raro y extraño, que es difícil tener una idea del tipo de persona que puede ser.

Yumina: Puede que sea extraño, pero es mi príncipe encantador.

Las chicas observaron cómo Yumina sonreía y se sonrojaba, y estaban convencidas de que era simplemente amor a primera vista para ella. Al mismo tiempo, algunas también se sentían un poco avergonzadas por el hecho de que entendieron cómo se sentía.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

=POV Yuuto=

Yo: ¡Achoo!

Dolon: ¿Tienes un resfriado?

Yo: No lo creo… Sólo sentí un repentino escalofrío por mi espina dorsal.- Conteste mientras me limpiaba la nariz.

Derf: **Entonces alguien está hablando de ti en algún lugar.**

Yo: ¿Y quién hablaría de mí?- No creo que yo sea el tema de una conversación.

Derf: **Realmente no eres consciente como de costumbre.** \- Dijo tras un suspiro y… ¿Qué quiso decir con que no soy consciente?

De todos modos, hoy estoy en la capital de [Belfast] y unos invitados más. Aunque estaba en una misión.

Había sido específicamente nominado para una misión especial del gremio ayudando a los dueños de tiendas locales a comprar mercancías de la capital. Dolan y Barral estaban naturalmente presentes, pero también había muchos otros tenderos. La razón por la que me pidieron específicamente fue debido a mi habilidad para usar el hechizo **[Gate]**.

Los chicos del grupo también vinieron, pero ellos se quedaron en el gremio a buscar misiones que hacer. En especial Teo, quien tomo las más peligrosas y partió desapareciendo de la vista.

Barral: Realmente no entiendes la oportunidad que es ir a la capital tan a menudo, ¿sabes?

¿?: El ir y volver en un solo día es como un sueño hecho realidad.- Barral de [Ocho Osos] y Simon el dueño de la tienda de artículos estaban charlando alegremente en los asientos delanteros.

Estábamos montando en una carreta bastante grande, supuestamente la más grande en todo [Reflet]. Tenía sentido cuando considerabas que estábamos en camino a recoger un montón de armas y suministros de alimentos y cosas así.

Miré a mí alrededor y noté que todos a mí alrededor estaban actuando como un grupo de niños inquietos. Bueno, el hecho de poder ir y volver a la capital de manera tan rápida debe alegrarlos, ya que no pueden dejar sus tiendas por mucho tiempo. Pero sentía que tenían otra razón…

La carreta se detuvo frente a una gran posada, a un paso de la carretera principal. Al parecer, se encargarían de tu carreta por un corto tiempo si pagas por ello.

¿Huh? ¿No vamos a tomar la carreta alrededor de todas las tiendas? Cada uno de los tenderos estaban con sus ojos prácticamente brillando de emoción cuando salieron de la carreta.

Simon: Bien entonces, todos nos reuniremos de nuevo aquí dentro de, oh, cinco horas o así. ¿Suena bien?

Yo: ¿Huh? ¿No vamos por las tiendas como un grupo? Quiero decir, con todo el equipaje que tendremos que llevar, ¿no sería más eficiente moverse como una unidad…?- Pregunte confundido. ¿Para que separarse si tenemos mucho que obtener y cargar?

Simon, el dueño de la tienda de artículos, vio mi reacción sobresaltada y me habló en voz baja.

Simon: No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Yuuto-kun? No hemos estado en la capital en años. Queremos perder el tiempo un poco, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Dolan es viudo y eso. Entiendes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? Ah, y mantén esto en secreto de Micah, ¿vale?

Yo: (¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Viudo…? Espera, ¡¿eso no podría significar…?!)

Dolan: ¿Te apetece visitar uno también, Yuuto-kun? Si quieres, puedo llevarte a ese gran lugar que conozco. Incluso están abiertos durante las horas del día.- Me encontré inconscientemente pasando saliva ante la anticipación de lo que vendría después.

Yo: Ustedes… No me digan que van a…

Dueños de tiendas: Un burdel.

Yo: (¡Lo sabía!)- Grite internamente ante la respuesta ¿¡Así que por eso todos han estado inquietos hasta ahora!? ¡Realmente se puede decir que son hombres!

En eso, alguien se pega a mí.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama no necesita eso. Yo fácilmente puedo complacer esos deseos.- Mi sonrojo fue a un nivel atómico ante la declaración de mi maid. ¿¡Como se le ocurre decir eso!?

En eso note como los hombres me miraban con una sonrisa pícara. ¡No me miren así!

Barral: Bueno ¡Entonces, ahora que todos están listos, sólo me gustaría recordarles que mantengan esto en secreto de las mujeres! Creo que también encontrarás esa parte, impresa, especificada en el papel de la solicitud.- ¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¡Ahora sé por qué no querías que trajera a Elze o a cualquiera de las chicas!

¡Sabía que era sospechoso cuando especificaste eso! ¡La única que diría algo seria Ryuzu, pero parece que lograron convencerla de mantener el secreto! ¡Todo fue planeado cuidadosamente desde un principio!

Dolan: Bueno, entonces, ¡los veré a todos en cinco horas!

Los vejestorios se alejaron alegremente por el camino y salieron a la calle principal como un relámpago. ¿Esta situación realmente significa literalmente libertad? ¿En serio? Simon me había invitado a ir con ellos, pero yo me negué cortésmente. No tengo intensiones de visitar ese tipo de lugares, ya que soy menor de edad. Y no tengo ninguna intención de tener ese tipo de actividades con alguien a quien no amo.

Yo: Bueno, supongo que tenemos cinco horas para matar el rato.

Ryuzu: Así parece.- Dijo sin separarse de mi. Diablos, no podía dejar de sentir sus suaves bultos que encendían mis hormonas. ¿Cómo es que los gigolos pueden manejar esta clase de situación?

Yo: (Ojalá pudiera haber tomado al menos a Kohaku.)- Pensé recordando como mi familiar ahora estaba probablemente descansando, o más bien, "recuperándose", en mi cama, en mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada con llave, candado y seguro.

Dado que las chicas habían estado achuchando a ese tigre sin parar desde su llegada, él se merecía un merecido descanso y recuperarse del infierno de abrazos que dan las chicas.

Luego de meditar un rato, decidí ir a visitar a alguien. Sé que se alegrará de verme, pero me preocupa como saldrá todo. Ya he sufrido de algunas cosas al estar en medio de algo.

Ryuzu y yo caminamos hasta llegar a una construcción grande de color blanca con detalles dorados. Entramos y caminamos por los pasillos y vimos a una enrome cantidad de gente reunida, pero la gran mayoría eran hombres.

Todos estaban poniendo atención hacia un altar donde estaba una chica dando un discurso. Esa chica es Calsey y la reencarnación de mi mascota, Chiko.

Según me conto el supremo sacerdote y abuelo de Chiko, ella siempre debe dar un discurso frente a los creyentes para expandir y mantener el respeto de su dios. Vi como ella daba un discurso serio y digno mientras que las personas la miraban con respeto, pero otros la miraban solo a ellas sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Es obvio que sienten más admiración por su apariencia que por su discurso.

Ella siguió con su discurso y Ryuzu y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina del supremo sacerdote. Era obvio que muchos guardias nos detendrían, pero gracias a un papel que el me entrego, nos dejaron pasar de inmediato. Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a una puerta y tocar.

Giuseppe: Pase.- Tras escuchar el permiso, ambos entramos y vimos al supremo sacerdote de la iglesia de Saviav en su escritorio.- Oh, yerno. Eres tú. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

Yo: Vine a la capital por una misión, pero ahora tengo que esperar como unas 5 horas antes de volver. Así que pensé pasar y ver la iglesia.- Respondí a su pregunta, aunque me gustaría que no me llamara yerno.

Cuando me reuní con Calsey y Giuseppe-san, este de inmediato me empezó a llamarme yerno. Era obvio que quiere que me case con su nieta, pero para mi es raro. Quiero decir, en un cierto punto, ella era mi mascota que cuidaba todos los días. ¿Ahora llego a este mundo donde reencarno y quiere que me case con ella?

No es que Calsey, o Chiko, sea fea en este mundo, todo lo contrario, ella es una sublime belleza que destruye los estándares de belleza que me gustaría de una chica al igual que Ryuzu. Sin embargo, el hecho de casarme la que alguna vez fue mi cacatúa mascota me da un raro sentimiento de incomodidad.

Giuseppe: Jojo, ya veo.- Dijo mientras se frotaba la barba.

En eso, alguien entra.

Calsey: Abuelo, acabo de terminar con la charla. ¿Necesitas que…?- Se detiene al verme.- ¡G-G-Goshujin-sama!

Yo: Ah, hola Calsey.- Dije saludándola y ella levanto un poco la mano. En eso, creo que ve a un lado y se asusta para salir corriendo.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

* * *

=POV Calsey=

No me imagine que Goshujin-sama estuviera aquí. ¿¡Por que el abuelo no me lo dijo que él estaría aquí!? ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera arreglado correctamente!

Cuando entre a la oficina de mi abuelo y lo vi, me llene de alegría. Solo para luego verme reflejada en la ventana y ver que estaba desaliñada. Debo arreglarme rápido y no hacerlo esperar.

Llegue a mi habitación y rápidamente tome una peineta para ponerme frente al espejo que tenia dentro y arreglarme. Me puse perfume, me maquille, arregle mis ojos, mis pestañas y humedecí mis labios. Me mire unas cuantas veces y asentí. Estaba lista.

Fui rápidamente a la oficina de mi abuelo y entre… solo para ver que Goshujin-sama junto a esa chica de cabello plateado y mi abuelo jugando cartas.

* * *

=POV Yuuto=

Giuseppe: Oh, Calsey. Al fin regresas.- Dijo mientras mirábamos a la reencarnación de mi cacatúa en la puerta de la habitación.

Calsey: Hola abuelo. ¿Qué hacen?

Giuseppe: Jugando un poco. Me llegue a interesar en los juegos del mundo del yerno, así que le pedí que jugáramos a algo mientras te esperábamos.- Respondió para luego mirar sus cartas.- Y debo decir que son muy entretenidos. Son tan divertidos que me pareció que no tardaste ni un minuto en ir y regresar.

Bueno, cuando tu mente esta distraída en algo, te parece que el tiempo se va volando. Mire mi reloj y pude confirmar que Chiko tardo como unos 30 minutos en hacer… lo que sea que quiera que hizo.

Le sugerimos unirse a un juego y con eso estuvimos jugando por unas 2 horas. Decidí detener esto, porque pensé que seria demasiado tiempo. Decidí salir y pedirle a Calsey que me mostrara la iglesia, algo que ella alegremente acepto, vaya.

Por otra parte, Giuseppe-san me pidió si le podía hacer un juego de Shogi y uno de cartas. Como ya tenia unos hechos en mi dimensión de bolsillo, decidí entregárselo. No sin antes advertirle que se controlara con el y no dejara a un lado sus deberes.

Con eso ella me llevo a explorar el lugar junto con Ryuzu, quien no se despego de mi lado. Calsey me mostro los dormitorios que eran dos edificios separados, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres. Comento que de vez en cuando hay uno que otro que intenta colarse en alguno, en especial la de ella para luego ser severamente castigados por su intento o expulsados según lo que intentaban hacer.

Luego mostro el comedor, donde todos iban a comer y se les podía dar una comida a quienes no podían hacerse un almuerzo. Esto era básicamente una cafetería donde podías llegar a comer con lo que traías o con lo que te servían. Después me llevo a la capilla, la cual se parecía mucho a las iglesias católicas que hay en la tierra.

Así fuimos hasta recorrer todo el lugar y solo paso 1 hora. Viendo que todavía tenia 2 horas para perder el tiempo, me puse a pensar en otra cosa que hacer.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama.- Voltee a quien me llamo.- ¿Qué le parece ir al gremio y hacer alguna solicitud corta.

Yo: Buena idea. De esa forma mataremos el tiempo faltante y obtendremos un poco más de dinero.- Nunca falta el dinero sin importar el mundo en que estés. Además, estoy viendo si puedo crear nuevos artículos para Build.

Aparte de las típicas misiones de caza de monstruos, había muchas otras misiones inusuales que llegaban al gremio. De ayudar a alguien a mudarse, a la publicidad de una tienda; Algunas de las más extrañas implicaban cosas como buscar gatos perdidos, buscar hierbas. Naturalmente las recompensas para las misiones como éstas eran bastante baratas, pero eran generalmente dirigidas a principiantes de todos modos. Eran menos que misiones y más parecidos a empleos a tiempo parcial.

Había estado en el gremio de la capital una vez antes. La búsqueda que aceptamos en ese momento fue el exterminio de Dullahan, que posteriormente se nos salió de las manos con esa extraña creatura grillo.

Caminé por la calle principal junto a ambas chicas y finalmente apareció la oficina del gremio. Era mucho más grande que el de [Reflet]… aunque es obvio si se trata de una capital y no un pueblo.

Adjunto al edificio había un bar, propiedad y administrado por el gremio. Al parecer, podría obtener descuentos en alimentos y bebidas allí simplemente mostrando tu tarjeta del Gremio. No es que haya usado esa función.

Al final de cuentas, hay muchos gamberros entre los aventureros. No quería correr el riesgo de quedar atrapado en ninguna pelea de borrachos, he visto de lo que son capaces al ver una pelea no hace mucho en el pueblo. Y si quería comida, entonces me gustaría ir a un restaurante regular.

La entrada al gremio de la capital era un par de puertas batientes de madera como algo de una vieja película occidental. Pasé a través de ellas como un vaquero y entré al gremio mientras ambas chicas me seguían.

Había menos gente alrededor de lo que esperaba ver. Cuando consideré que la hora eran alrededor de las 10 AM, tenía sentido. Las personas que aceptaran cualquier misión de un día de duración habrían estado mucho tiempo en su camino ahora mismo, y todavía era demasiado pronto para que nadie regresara de haber completado nada.

Por el momento, fui a examinar el tablón de misiones. En ese momento era rango Verde, lo que significa que solo podía aceptar misiones de nivel Negro, Morado o Verde.

Por cierto, nadie notaba que una de las chicas que estaba conmigo era Chiko, puesto que estaba usando un manto encima que cubría su rostro y pelo, haciéndola parecer una maga de esa en los animes o juegos de RPG. Ella sabia muy bien que es muy famosa y que llamaría demasiado la atención si muestra su rostro.

Regresando en lo que estábamos. La mayoría de las misiones Verdes eran para cacerías de monstruos, y las que todavía me obligaban a salir de la capital de todos modos, así que me di por vencido en esas. Entre misiones Moradas y Negras, había un montón que parecía factibles en un período de tiempo bastante corto.

Yo: De ningún modo me aceptare convertirme en una niñera, por lo que esta está fuera…

Calsey: Vamos, no diga eso. Creo que podría llegar a ser muy bueno cuidando niños por la forma que me había cuidado.

Yo: Eso era cuando eras una cacatúa. No creo que pueda manejar a unos niños.- Dije para volver al tablero y ver otras opciones.- (¿Reparación de techo? Posiblemente puedo manejar algo con mi hechizo [Modeling], pero… ¿Oh?)- Vi uno que llamo mi atención.

Era una búsqueda de demolición de una casa. Para el trabajo manual, mi hechizo **[Boost]** o **[Power Rise]** definitivamente parecía que estaba a la altura de la tarea. Tomé el rollo de búsqueda del tablero y lo llevé a la recepción.

El lugar de trabajo estaba justo al lado del distrito occidental de los ricos. Era un edificio bastante viejo, y varios hombres ya habían empezado a trabajar para derribarlo. Cuando informé al capataz del lugar y le dije que venía del gremio, él me instruyó junto a las chicas a ir y tomar toda la basura fuera del almacén situado en la esquina de la finca.

Al parecer, los cimientos del edificio principal se habían podrido a lo largo de los años, por lo que tuvo que ser derribado por razones de seguridad, pero el cobertizo que había sido utilizado como almacén todavía era muy útil si lo arreglaban un poco.

Parecía que el dueño del lugar había desaparecido, y todo en el cobertizo debía ser dispuesto de todos modos, así que no tuve que manejar ninguno de ellos con cuidado ya que era realmente basura. Si acababa de hacer mi trabajo rápidamente… me habría quedado tiempo, así que decidí seguirlo a un ritmo un poco más lento.

Yo: Hombre, apesta a moho aquí.- Dije mientras utilizaba un pañuelo como una máscara de polvo improvisada.

Calsey: Es verdad, ¿Qué hay aquí adentro?- Dijo mientras se cubría con su túnica y Ryuzu usaba un pañuelo.

Por seguridad, saco de [Storage] dos mascaras de gas que tengo guardadas para experimentar con el [Nebula Gas].

Ambas las tomaron y se las pusieron, aunque tuve que ayudar a Chiko a ponérsela. Después de eso, saque otra mascara y me la puse para comenzar a trabajar quitando todo el desperdicio del edificio, comenzando con las cosas más cercanas a la puerta.

Una vieja cómoda, una mesa rota, un reloj de pared sin manecillas, una cacerola con un enorme agujero en ella, una cama con las patas rotas, una muñeca sin brazos, una taza de té astillada … realmente era sólo un montón de basura inútil.

¡Excepto por esa espada allá!… O así lo pensé, hasta que la quité de su vaina sólo para descubrir que la hoja estaba rota. No sé qué esperaba.

También encontré un escudo, pero había una grieta enorme en él. También había trajes de armadura de placas, pero estaban dobladas fuera de forma en varios lugares y no podían ser usadas más. Había un hacha de guerra todavía en condiciones comparativamente buenas, pero estaba tan oxidada que probablemente ya no valía mucho.

Todo el cobertizo realmente había sido usado como almacén para un montón de basura vieja. Una cantidad anormal de esta parecía ser armas y armadura, sin embargo. Me pregunté brevemente si el antiguo dueño de la finca había sido un caballero o algo así. Por otra parte, ¿un solo caballero realmente necesita tantos tipos diferentes de armas y armaduras? Podría haber tenido sentido si él fuera algún tipo de coleccionista, pero entonces ¿por qué estarían en el cobertizo de basura…?

*CLANG*

Yo: ¿Hm? ¿Qué fue ese ruido…?- Todavía podía oír el trabajo de demolición en el exterior, pero podría haber jurado que había oído un ruido proveniente de dentro del cobertizo.- Ustedes también lo oyeron ¿no?

Ryuzu: Si, pude escuchar un leve sonido metálico.

Calsey: Yo también, parecía que vino de por aquí.

Al escuchar sus respuestas, miré a mí alrededor y escuché atentamente para contemplar…Nada. Debe haber sido mi imaginación, pero las chicas también lo escucharon. Tal vez solo fue algo cayéndose por accidente.

Volví al trabajo. Me di la vuelta y quité el paño de un espejo de cuerpo entero, y el reflejo claramente mostraba la visión de un hacha de batalla apuntando directamente a mi espalda, sostenida en lo alto por una figura en armadura completa.

Yo: ¡¿Ah…?!- Estaba a punto de esquivarlo, cunado la armadura fue golpeada de repente y mandada a volar.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Me dijo mientras abrazaba mi brazo y yo asentí.

Calsey: ¡Hey! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?- Grito tomándome de mi otro brazo.

Ryuzu: ¿Qué crees? Protegiendo a mi amo.

Calsey: ¡Pero lo estas abrazando ahora!

Ryuzu: ¿No estas haciendo lo mismo?

Calsey: ¡Solo estoy manteniéndome cerca para protegerle!

Ryuzu: Entonces, haces lo mismo que yo. Pero no te preocupes, yo mantendré a salvo a Yuuto-sama, por lo que lo puedes soltar.

Calsey: ¡Esa es mi línea!

No sabia como reaccionar a esto. ¡Dos chicas se están peleando mientras me agarran de mis brazos! Y si no fuera poco. ¡Estoy sintiendo sus activos en ambos!

Debo ser fuerte, ¡No puedo caer en la tentación!

Cambie mi atención a la armadura que trato de cortarme y pude ver una especie de neblina negra que se escapaba de entre las lagunas de la armadura. Este no era el mismo traje inanimado de armadura que era hasta hace un segundo.

Con un agudo crujido, la armadura se volvió hacia mí. Uh-oh, sentí como nuestras miradas se encontraron justo ahora…

Yo: ¡¿Whoa-hoh?!- Torciendo mi cuerpo para evitar un segundo ataque del hacha, me lance fuera del cobertizo en ese momento de pánico junto a las chicas, quienes no me querían soltar.

La armadura vino corriendo detrás de mí con un ruidoso *clank* *clank* *clank* balanceando su hacha alrededor como si tuviera una rabia frenética.

Hombre 1: ¡¿Q-qué diablos es eso?!

Hombre 2: ¡¿Un m-monstruo?!

Hombre 3: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿Es eso en serio… una Armadura Viviente?!- El equipo de demolición vio la armadura persiguiéndome y soltó gritos aterrorizados.

¡¿Armadura Viviente?! ¡¿No son esos monstruos nacidos de los que murieron y dejaron pesados arrepentimientos?! Recordé lo que había leído sobre ellos en los materiales de referencia del gremio y chasqueé mi lengua. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que era un monstruo tipo No Muerto como el Dullahan. Estrictamente hablando, la Armadura Viviente era básicamente una clase inferior de monstruo que el Dullahan. Tenía que derrotarlo para asegurarme que no dañe a nadie.

Recordé que los monstruos tipo No Muertos eran débiles a la magia de tipo Luz, ya que es un elemento que purifica el mal.

Yo: _¡Aparece verdadera Luz! Brillante lanza sagrada:_ **[¡Shining Javelin!]** \- Apunté mi dedo índice y mi dedo del medio juntos en la dirección de la Armadura Viviente y disparé lanzas de luz.

Las lanzas desgarraron violentamente la Armadura Viviente desde la cintura, enviando sus mitades superior e inferior volando en direcciones opuestas. Las lanzas entonces continuaron en su trayectoria y chocaron magníficamente en el lado del cobertizo, causando daños tremendos. Whoops…

La neblina negra salía de las partes superior e inferior de la Armadura Viviente, disipándose en el aire. ¿Lo conseguí?

Capataz: ¡Hey chico! ¡¿Qué demonios han hecho?!- Me grito mientras se acercaba a mi.

Yo: ¡No hicimos nada! ¡Esa cosa apareció de la nada! ¿Qué diablos hace una armadura viviente en un lugar como este, de todos modos? ¡No es como si esto fuera un cementerio, un campo de batalla o algo así!- Exclame tras ver cómo me echaban la culpa. No es grato que crean que eres el responsable de algo que no hiciste.

Según entendía, las Armaduras Vivientes nacieron de las almas inquietas de los muertos arrepentidos. Debido a eso, sólo aparecerían en lugares donde tales arrepentimientos podrían acumularse. Lugares como viejos campos de batalla o degradados cementerios. Mires como lo mires, este lugar no entraba en la categoría de ninguno de ellos.

Capataz: No, no podría ser…

Calsey: Suena como si tuvieras alguna idea de dónde vino esta cosa.- Dijo con una mirada penetrante y el capataz trago saliva mientras cambia su mirada hacia la destrozada armadura, y parecía que acababa de recordar algo.

Capataz: El antiguo dueño de esta finca era un buen vizconde. Un día, ese vizconde fue engañado por un conde corrupto, y terminó con este patrimonio robado de él junto con toda su fortuna. El vizconde cayó en la desesperación después de eso, y él y su familia entera se suicidaron… Si su odio permanece incluso ahora, entonces quizá…

Yo: No hay "quizás" o "no podría ser" sobre esto, ¡Ese es claramente el único lugar donde una Armadura Viviente podría haber venido!- Le grite al ver su ignorancia. Cielos, si uno escuchara esto no dudaría en saber que esa era la razón de la armadura maldita.

Pero esto significa que; ¿El odio de su malvada cuenta pendiente de vizconde fue lo suficientemente intensa como para generar una Armadura Viviente?! Las armaduras vivas nacían de las emociones negativas de la gente como arrepentimiento u odio, pero eran seres totalmente separados de los muertos que habían producido esas emociones en primer lugar. Tales pensamientos sólo se demoraron en el mundo después de la muerte como un cadáver pasado. No era justo que nos atacaran debido a algo que algunos imbéciles habían hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero era inútil tratar de explicarle eso a un cadáver.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron inmediatamente cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Yo: (¿Suicidio Familiar? Si toda la familia muriera llena de remordimientos, significa que…)- Sin esperar más que malas noticias, mi visión volvió al cobertizo sólo para ver otra Armadura Viviente ya lentamente dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con varias otras siguiéndolo desde atrás.- ¡Lo sabía!

Todos gritaron de horror como las armaduras vivientes caminaban hacia nosotros con armas en mano. Vi a algunos correr y abandonar el lugar ¿Acaso ustedes no pueden intentar pelear, aunque sea un poco?

Yo: ¿Porque esto siempre me pasa a mi…?- Me dije maldiciendo mi suerte antes de volear al capataz.- Oye, ¿y si ofreciéramos al sujeto que les hizo esto a las Armaduras Vivientes y lo maltratamos un poco, crees que se calmaran…?

Capataz: Me temo que eso no va a suceder, chico. El conde que les dio estas tierras fue ejecutado recientemente… Por alta traición de todas las cosas.- Me respondió y de inmediato supe quien es el maldito culpable.

Yo: ¡Conde Balsa, maldito sapo resbaladizo, te mataría de nuevo si pudiera!- Ahora que sabía quién había causado este lío, no pude evitar simpatizar con el pobre vizconde. Sin embargo, tenía que limpiar este lío de una forma u otra.

Ryuzu: Así que ese maldito sapo es el responsable de esto.- Dijo mientras sacaba sus guadañas bien escondidas.- Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo podido torturar cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Calsey: Yo también, ese sujeto da problemas aun después de muerto.- Dijo sacando un báculo.- De todas formas, tenemos que detenerlos.

Asentí a eso y saqué a Derf.

Derf: **¿Y cuál es la situación esta vez, jefe?** \- Dijo en tono bromista.

Yo: Una situación de muertos vivientes buscando venganza.

Derf: **¿Contra…?**

Yo: El feo sapo verde que saco ese simio blanco. Parece que los dejo con gran rencor y ahora buscan desquitarse.

Derf: **¿Acaso no mataron a ese sujeto hace poco?**

Yo: Por eso nos están tomando como una especie de reemplazo.

Derf: **Nuestra típica suerte.**

Yo: Y que lo digas.- Comente asintiendo a las palabras de mi espada. A veces odio mi vida.

Todos fuimos a atacar, sentí mi cuerpo más ligero y fui a cortar a los sujetos. Aun no sabia como era capas de esto, no estaba usando [Boost] ni nada para reforzarme, pero me sentía fuerte.

Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado cuando vi a más armaduras ir al ataque. Yo solo salte al ataque demostrando mi habilidad que son frutos a las torturas de Teo y Tony, la cual ellos llaman "Entrenamiento".

Yo y Ryuzu los íbamos cortando, pero ellos solo se reconstruían mientras más salían. Sin embargo, Calsey esta destruyendo a los que caen con magia de luz. Aunque siguen saliendo y saliendo.

¿Que se suponía que debía hacer…? Si vuelvo a lanzar [Shining Javelin], podría acabar causando más daño al entorno…

Pensé mucho en lo que podía hacer en esta situación, pues estaba tentado a transformarme para acabarlos, pero hay mucho público y no puedo irme corriendo o podrían sospechar de mi si de repente aparezco con la armadura puesta. Pensé y luego me acordé de algo que puede funcionar.

Podía usar mi hechizo **[Enchant]** para impregnar a Derf con alguna magia de Luz. Decidí probar la magia de curación, ya que eso no dañaría el entorno en absoluto.

Yo: **[Enchant].** _Imbúyelo con Luz:_ **[Cure Heal]** \- Encanté a Derf con magia de curación

Derf: **¡Wow! ¡Siento cosquillas!** \- Exclamo sorprendido mientras su hoja brillaba, luego esquivé un ataque venidero de una lanza oxidada y lleve mi espada con suficiente fuerza como para cortar el brazo del monstruo.

Mi espada cortó a través de la Armadura Viviente como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, y su brazo salió volando.

Yo: ¡Sí! ¡Está funcionando!- Exclame alegre al ver como derrote a uno de ellos con facilidad.

Calsey: Increíble, Goshujin-sama. Influir magia de luz en su espada para que esta afecte a las armaduras vivientes.

Ryuzu: Un buen pensamiento. Ahora tiene un arma efectiva en su contra y no tiene la necesidad de lanzar hechizos que provoquen daños innecesarios.

Derf: **¡JA! Desde ahora… ¡Llámenme Derf, la Demon Slayer!** \- Exclamo alegre mientras a mi me salía una gota de sudor. Vaya sujeto.

Bueno lo que sea. Ahora mismo tengo que ocuparme de este lío de alguna manera. Tomé una postura de batalla mientras las restantes Armaduras Vivientes llegaban cerca de mí.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama, ¿Puede impregnar mis guadañas con su magia?

Yo: ¿Eh? Ah, por supuesto que sí. De esa forma acabaremos rápido.- Dije para encantar las armas de Ryuzu con **[Enchant]** y al terminar, los dos saltamos al ataque mientras Calsey nos cubera las espaldas.

* * *

-Hora de la reunión-

Simon: ¿Cuánto te has gastado? Ho ho, déjame adivinar. Te arrepentiste al rechazar mi oferta y fuiste a encontrar un lugar tú mismo, ¿verdad? O tal vez lo hiciste con tu Maid que tienes al lado ¿no? ¿Entonces, cómo estuvo? ¿Te sientes refrescado? ¡Porque sé que yo lo estoy! Gahahaha.- Rio alegre con una piel brillante. Que sujeto…

Me encontraba colapsado en la carreta acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ryuzu mientras ella me cepillaba el pelo, sin la energía necesaria para corregir las suposiciones erróneas de Simon.

De alguna manera logré derrotar a todas las Armaduras Vivientes junto a ambas chicas, pero me riñeron más tarde por aplastar la pared del cobertizo con mi primer ataque. Ya que protegí a todos de las Armaduras Vivientes, no fui penalizado en absoluto, pero debería haber sido capaz de manejar la situación con calma. Sin nada más, todo el calvario me había enseñado al menos cuán flexible era realmente el encantamiento. Se podría utilizar potencialmente para hacer todo tipo de cosas.

 **[Enchant]** podría ser usado para aplicar temporal o permanentemente los efectos de un hechizo diferente a un objeto de mi elección. ¡Por ejemplo, podría recoger un palo aleatorio y encantarlo con el hechizo **[Light Sphere]** para crear una bombilla…! O eso pensé hasta que noté el defecto fatal en ese plan. Sería extremadamente molesto tener una bombilla que nunca pudieras apagar. Además, la activación de un elemento encantado también requiere una pequeña cantidad de magia. Si hubiera una forma de que los hechizos se configuraban como hacer un programa con ciertos patrones y crear una batería mágica, la idea funcionaria.

Había encantado a Derf con **[Cure Heal]** , así que todo lo que tenía que hacer en el futuro era dirigir un poco de mi magia en ella y debería convertirse en una poderosa arma Anti-No Muertos conocida por la misma espada como Derf, la demon Slayer. Por lo menos, no parecía una mala idea tener algunos de estos artículos Encantados a mano.

Uno de esos elementos que surgió a la mente fue mi Smartphone. ¿ **[Enchant]** funcionaria en él?

De todos modos, al terminar con el trabajo, volvimos al lugar de reunión donde todos ya me estaban esperando incluido los chicos. Abrí un portal a [Reflet], donde entramos todos y llegamos en unos segundos. Con eso, fuimos tienda tras tienda bajando las cosas y dejando a su dueño allí.

Barral: ¡Muy bien, aquí estamos! Dolan, Yuuto, esta es su parada, la Luna Plateada.

Mis reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando Barral dijo mi nombre. Me bajé lentamente de la parte trasera de la carreta y ayudé a descargar los suministros que Dolan había comprado para la Luna Plateada. Era principalmente alimentos y necesidades diarias, pero había algunos barriles de alcohol mezclados allí también.

Micah: Bienvenidos. ¿Has conseguido encontrar algunas buenas ofertas?"

Dolan: Hemos vuelto… Nah, sobre eso, realmente no pude encontrar muchas buenas ofertas. Sin embargo, creo que tengo suficiente para durar un tiempo.

Micah: ¿Es así? Me pregunto si la capital también está viendo una recesión.- Dijo con una mirada entre cerrada.

Micah vino a reunirse con nosotros mientras descargábamos los suministros. Ella se despidió de Barral y de los demás antes de ayudarnos a llevar las mercancías adentro.

Maldición, estoy molido. Solo quiero ir a la cama.

Micah: Seguro que te tomaste el tiempo para volver por lo poco que compraste. Pensé que la magia de la teletransportación te permitiría moverte de aquí para allá instantáneamente.

Yo: ¿Huh? Ah, eso. Lo que pasa es que los dueños dijeron que, ya que estaban en la capital y podían volver rápidamente sin preocupación, querían aprovechar de turistear y divertirse un poco antes de volver.

Micah: Ya veo.- Dijo y envió su mirada aguda a Dolan, quien no ayudaba a la situación actuando tan claramente sospechoso.

Al parecer, incapaz de soportarlo más, Dolan cogió un par de barriles de bebida y los llevó al almacén de la parte de atrás. ¿No se dio cuenta de que sólo le hacía parecer aún más sospechoso…?

Micah: Entonces, Yuuto. Háblame de la chica con la que estabas jugando hoy.

Yo: ¡No estaba jugando con nadie! ¡Tuve un problema que lidiar con armaduras vivientes! ¡Estoy totalmente exhausto a diferencia de esos borrachines que se fueron a divertir en un…!- Tape mi boca al notar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierda. Micah me lanzó una sonrisa maligna. ¡Me han pillado!

Micah: Lo sabía. Tuve la sensación de que era lo que estaba pasando. Quiero decir, entiendo que mi papá ha estado solo desde que mi madre murió, así que no voy a culparle por eso o cualquier otra cosa.

Yo: (Wow… Señor Dolan, eres un hombre afortunado de tener tal comprensiva hija.)- Pensé impresionado ante el pensamiento tan considerado de la chica… hasta que escuche lo siguiente.

Micha:…Ahora, por lo que estoy a punto de castigarlo es por ir gastando el dinero para los suministros importantes de nuestra posada y luego tratar de mentirme sobre eso. ¿No tiene idea de cuánto estoy tratando de reducir gastos innecesarios aquí? Siento que necesita una agradable charla, así que te veré más tarde.- Tras decir eso, ella se fue del lugar.

Micah llevaba la sonrisa de un ángel mientras caminaba detrás de Dolan… con un gran manojo de madera en la mano, por alguna razón.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que oyera una voz muy fuerte, indescriptiblemente patética pidiendo perdón. No había nada que pudiera hacer por el hombre. Estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado, y encontrando lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Me sentía mal por el pobre Dolan, pero me estaba alejando rápidamente de allí.

Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama, he llegado y… ¿Qué es ese deplorable sonido?- Pregunto mientras oía las suplicas de Dolan.

Yo: Solo alguien que esta cosechando lo que sembró. Solo espero que pueda ver un mañana.- Comente mientras daba un gran bosteza.

Ryuzu: Vamos a su habitación. Debe estar muy cansado con todos los sucesos que tuvo hoy.

Yo: Gracias.- Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación, noté que algo salía de la bolsa de Dolan en la encimera. Parecía una especie de folleto.

Cuando lo saqué para echar un vistazo, resultó ser un folleto publicitario de uno de los burdeles de la capital. Enlistó a cada una de las chicas que trabajan allí junto con detalles tales como sus medidas y personalidades. Las ilustraciones desnudas de cada chica eran impresionantemente realistas y fantásticamente excitantes.

Yo: ¿En qué estás pensando en traer esto aquí, viejo…? Tú hubieras sido descubierto tarde o temprano, incluso si no hubiera dicho nada si eres lo bastante tonto como para traer la evidencia incriminatoria contigo.

Ryuzu: Se ve que su cerebro es diminuto al no pensar en ocultar bien las evidencias.- Dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo.

Yumina: Oh, Yuu-san, estás de vuelta.

Yo: ¿Hmm? Oh, hey, Yumina. Hola a todas. Sí, acabo de regresar hace un minuto.- Dije, antes de bostezar, a las chicas.

Linze: ¿Qué es eso que traes en tus manos?

Yo: Ah, esto.- Dije para luego mostrarlo.- Es un…

*KABOOM*

No pude acabar, pues fui enviado a volar quedando incrustado en una pared. Estaba tan cansado que no tenia las fuerzas para resistirlo y termine perdiendo el conocimiento. Pero antes de hacerlo, había una cosa que debía hacer.

Yo: _Onore… Louise_.-Dije maldiciendo a quien me ataco y por fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Louise: Maldito perro pervertido. ¡No me imagine que te aprovecharías de ir solo para visitar esos lugares!- Le grito al chico quien se encontraba noqueado en la pared, donde solo sus piernas se veían.

Elze: Enserio, jamás te creí de ese tipo de hombres.- Dijo con disgusto en su rostro.

Maria: Bueno… eso demuestra que Yuuto es un chico ¿no?- Comento con una cara complicada mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, Sicily, quien tenia una mirada sin luz y una aura negra.

Todas comenzaron a dar sus opiniones, aunque muchas eran bastante oscuras… para decirlo de buena forma.

Ryuzu: Mkg, Mkg.- Ella tosió llamando la atención de todas.- Para que lo sepan, ese folleto le pertenece al dueño de esta posada.

Todas: ¿Eh…?

Ryuzu: Lo que paso fue que los dueños aprovecharon el hecho de ir a la capital para divertirse sabiendo que podrían volver en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, yo y Yuuto-sama fuimos a completar una misión para pasar el rato.

Louise: ¿Eso significa que…?

Ryuzu: Lo atacaste siendo que el es inocente.- Completo la frase para caminar a Yuuto y sacarlo del agujero.- Ahora si me disculpan, debo llevar a Yuuto-sama a su habitación a descansar.

Con eso dicho, ella puso al chico de otro mundo en sus hombros y subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación.

Yumina: Bueno, eso significa que al menos Yuu-san no va a ese tipo de lugares.- Dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

Alice: Si, pero aun pienso que él podría haber estado tentado a ir.- Dijo no muy convencida de que el joven no haya querido ir.

Mientras tanto, Louise solo suspiro cansada y sintió una mano en el hombro. Se fijo que la mano le pertenece a Yuri, quien se le acerco a su oído.

Yuri: Luego tendrás que disculparte con él ¿no?

Louise: ¿Por qué lo haría? Él es mi familiar.- Dijo de brazos cruzados y la chica glamorosa negó con la cabeza.

Yuri: Sabes que él a hecho mucho por ti. Así que por lo menos el se merece respeto merecido por todos sus logros.

Luise recapacito sobre eso, aunque una parte de ella quería hacerlo, otra se negaba fuertemente a pedir disculpas al ser que se supone que es su familiar. Ella aun tenia su orgullo a grandes niveles para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

-Cambio de Escena-

Dentro del restaurante [Padre], vemos a al grupo de chicas comiendo en una mesa llena de los mejores platillos del lugar.

Teo: Oigan.- Llamo con la boca llena de comida.- ¿Vieron como es que Yuu se veía fatigado?

Julius: Si lo note-degozaru. Parecía realmente cansado.

Thor: Lo más seguro es que se metió en algo.

Tony: Y eso no seria novedad.- Comento con una sonrisa complicada.

Gus: Estoy de acuerdo, pero siempre es entremetido estar con él.- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

Todos suspiraron tras ver eso y pidieron el postre siendo copas de helado, lo cual se volvió increíblemente popular en la gente. En especial chicas y niños.

* * *

-Iglesia de Savaiv-

Calsey: ¿¡Por que no puedo ir junto a Goshukin-sama!?- Gritaba mientras hacia una pataleta.

Dentro de la oficina de Giuseppe, su nieta estaba quejándose diciendo sobre la injusticia de no poder estar al lado de Yuuto. El sacerdote estaba agradecido de haber puesto una barrera de sonido dentro de la habitación y evitar que esto se sepa. Aunque compadecía un poco a su nieta.

Calsey, al ser la sacerdotisa sagrada, tenia muchas responsabilidades dentro de la iglesia, las cuales no puede abandonar. Ella estaba obligada a permanecer dentro del recinto durante la mayor parte del tiempo cumpliendo con sus deberes.

Giuseppe se puso a meditar en alguna forma de que ella fuera a ver a su futuro yerno, pues no es ciego y conociendo la persistencia de su nieta, ella no dejara ir al joven de otro mundo, aunque eso signifique viajar al otro extremo del planeta a pie.

El sacerdote supremo se puso a pensar, hasta que recordó algo.

Giuseppe: Oye, Calsey.- La mencionada se giro a verlo.- ¿No comenzaran las exhibiciones de familiares de la academia de Tristain en poco tiempo?

Ante eso, se fue formando una sonrisa en la chica al entender lo que su abuelo planeaba.

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Conejo] y [Tanque] a los lados-**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que tal vez es un poco aburrido al no ver a nuestro héroe transformase y pelear mucho, pero esto lo hago para llegar rapido a una parte de la historia.**

 **El tiempo donde Yuu tendrá que entrar en la exhibición de Familiares y por fin conocer a la princesa Henrietta... ademas de otras princesas que agregare.**

 **También haré que en esta exhibición sea más entretenido, donde el chico no tendrá que mostrar sus habilidades como un juego, sino que en verdad peleara contra alguien.**

 **Esperen con el siguiente capitulo, que veré si lo comienzo a escribir de inmediato.**

 **Por cierto. ¿Con que historia le gustaría que sacara el siguiente cap? Escríbanme.**


	11. Preparandose

**Capítulo 11: Preparándose**

* * *

 _Yuuto: ¡He regresado! Oh, por dios. El escritor a estado muy lento últimamente. Deberías escribir más.[Dijo para luego taparse los oídos.]_

 _-¡Oye! ¡Hago lo que puedo!_

 _Yuuto: No sabía que él podía hablarme directamente. En todo caso, no es como si me pudiera hacerme algo.[Dijo, pero de repente aparecieron dos brabucones que le hicieron calzón chino para luego desaparecer y dejarlo en el suelo.] ¡UGH! Maldito, ¿Cómo has hecho eso?_

 _-Eso te ganas por meterte con quien te creo y puedo hacerlo pues es mí mundo. Para ti… soy un dios._

 _Yuuto: Deja de imitar a Dan Kuruto…_

 _¡ES DAN KUROTO SHIN!- Se escucho gritar eso asustando tanto al autor como al protagonista._

 _Yuuto: OK~…-Murmuro precavido mirando a todos lados.- En lo que iba, ahora centremos nos en la historia, que has estado perezoso.-[Dijo para que después le cayera un balde de agua.]- Te odio._

 _-Yo también te quiero Yuuto.- {Dijo el omnipotente autor mientras era rodeado por una luz sagrada que solo podían ver los elegidos.}_

 _Yuuto: Exagerado y presumido._

 _-Lo que digas, pero en todo caso. En el capitulo anterior de Build de la Zero, Yuuto paso un día más tranquilo._

 _Yuuto: ¡Que tranquilo ni que nada, pase una agonía por tu culpa y el desarrollo que mediste!-  
[Grito enojado, pero una capsula hermética aparece a su alrededor y es encerrado.]- ¡OYE! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!_

 _[Un botón es presionado activando la función de la barrera a prueba de sonido y los gritos del joven desaparecieron.]_

 _-Ahora puedo continuar. El día de Yuuto fue más tranquilo donde le hicieron una prueba a la princesa Yumina para ver si era apta para quedarse en el equipo de Yuuto, lo cual logro. Sin embargo, nuestro protagonista hizo comentarios que planto con más firmeza las banderas puestas en las chicas que están interesadas en él mientras que el idiota genio no se da cuenta._

 _[En eso, el maravilloso autor recibe un cáliz con la bebida más deliciosa del mundo y se la toma para calmar su sed y poder continuar con su divina explicación]_

 _-La princesa sospecha de la procedencia de su amado tras escuchar lo que dijeron de el y ver la reacción de Louise, encendiendo su curiosidad por la verdad. Por otra parte, la relación entre el protagonista y la sacerdotisa sagrada aumenta al igual que su relación con su fiel maid semi robótica. Las cosas se ajetrearon, pero logro salir. Finalmente volvió a la posada donde sufrió la ira de su ama tras ver un folleto de un burdel, pensando que fue a ese lugar. Para su suerte, que es por mi, el malentendido fue solucionado por Ryuzu y fue llevado a su habitación por su maid y…_

 _*CRACK*_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _Yuuto: ¡Escape!_

 _-¿C-Como abriste mi capsula?_

 _Yuuto: No deberías sorprenderte. Tú me creaste y me volviste un genio, por lo que desarmar y averiguar como funcionar esa cosa no era nada para mi y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la abriera. Ahora, pagaras por…_

 _[Pero de repente llega Ryuzu y lo toma del brazo.]_

 _Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Giro confundido al ver a la chica sujetar su brazo entre sus pechos, sonrojándolo enormemente.- ¿¡R-Ryuzu!? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?_

 _Ryuzu: No lo sé.- [Dijo con sinceridad, pero de repente sus ojos se vuelven lascivos con deseos terrenales.]_

 _Yuuto: ¿¡QUE COSA HAS ESCRITO!?_

 _Ryuzu: Yuuto-sama, creo que tiene demasiados deseos reprimidos. Pero no se preocupe…-[Su agarre se hace más fuerte y firme para luego desabotonar una parte de su camisa dejando ver su escote.]- Yo me ocupare de calmarlos~._

 _[En eso aparece una puerta rosa con un cartel que decía "+18". Ryuzu jala al impotente protagonista a ella para ingresar.]_

 _Yuuto: ¡MALDITO! ¡Esto no es un anime porno ni una novela erótica! ¡Cuando me libere, te juro que…!- [La puerta es cerrada dando un silencio en la habitación, para luego en la puerta aparezca otro cartel que dice "Ocupado, no molestar por 3 días"]_

 _-Eso debería bastar para que me deje tranquilo por un tiempo. Ahora sin más preámbulos… ¡Aquí está el capítulo 11!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Preparándose**

En la noche, una figura se sigilosamente sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Esta parecía ser una mujer, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo con una capa y una capucha. Ella fue saltando y levitando hasta aterrizar en una especie de castillo.

En unos momentos, el suelo donde ella pisaba se ilumino de color amarillo hasta que se formo un cirulo iluminado. De un momento a otro, el piso iluminado se apagó y se convirtió en arena. Ella callo allí adentro y fue bajando.

Luego de una hora, alguien entro en un salón y se sorprendió de ver arena. Sin embargo, este cambio a horror cuando vio un cofre abierto. Corrió hacia el y ver que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de unas pocos hilos que quedaban.

Después, noto algo en la pared y vio que tenia algo escrito. Al terminar de leerlo, apretó los puños y salió corriendo avisando a los guardias del lugar.

La mujer encapuchada sujetaba unas pocas joyas en las manos mientras las admiraba y recordó lo que había escrito en la pared.

" _Tomare el tesoro que guardaban aquí. Atentamente: Fouquet, Puño del Este._ "

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Osmond: Así que… ¿Fouquet volvió a atacar?

Longueville: Me temo que si.- Respondió la secretaria peli verde al director.

La noticia donde a un famoso noble le robaron todas las joyas que guardaba en una habitación cerrada y protegida con magia, fue rápidamente extendida.

Fouquet era una conocida ladrona que iba de un lugar a otro robando a los nobles. Ya sea: Joyas, dinero, armas, armaduras encantadas u cualquier objeto que posea gran valor.

Esto preocupo al viejo Osmond, pues el lugar donde robaron no estaba muy lejos de la academia. Lo que significaba que la ladrona podría estar en alguna parte cerca.

Pero luego de un rato, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Osmond: Pase.- Dijo y se abrió la puerta mostrando a una mujer con cabello color ceniza.- Oh, Greyworth. ¿Necesitas algo?

Greyworth: Nada en particular, solo quería saber de la situación.- Dijo y en eso le cuentan sobre el robo.- Ya veo, eso es preocupante.

Osmond: Si, no me quiero imaginar lo que esa ladrona es capas de obtener, ya que a demostrado se muy escurridiza.

Greyworth: Muy cierto.- Asintió de acuerdo antes de cambiar el tema.- Por cierto, ¿Qué te a dicho Colbert sobre el progreso con el joven Yuuto?

Osmond: Oh, bueno. Eso es otra cosa.- Dijo un poco más animado.- Según él, los avances que tiene su tierra natal son demasiado avanzados. Parece que han logrado cosas que ni nuestra magia es capas de hacer.

Greyworth: Oh~.- Miro con interés.- Y el progreso con su confianza.

Osmond: Avanzando. Tienen una relación tan buena que comparte algunos de sus secretos, pero no todos.

Greyworth: Bueno, hay cosas que ni nosotros queremos decir.- Comento siendo lógica.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la exposición?

Osmond: Van bien y ya tenemos los preparativos para recibir a las princesas.- Dijo antes de mirar a la peli ceniza.- ¿Enserio era necesario invitarlas? Digo, sabemos que la princesa Henrietta vendrá si o si, pero ¿También tenias que invitar a las de reinos cercanos?

Greyworth: Bueno, algo me dice que esta será la mejor exposición de todas y no quería que ellas se la perdieran.- Dijo recordando a las personas quienes invito. Sabia que el familiar humano haría una presentación inolvidable.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

=POV Yuuto=

Un nuevo día llego. El sol brilla, las aves cantan… y yo aquí dando clases de matemáticas a nuestros amigos, quienes algunos, como Teo, estaban aburridos. Me pidieron ayuda pues tenían un examen de aritmética en unas 2 semana y como mi mundo es más avanzado, tenemos formas más fáciles de enseñar este tipo de cosas.

Todos me ponían atención mientras algunos trataban de no dormirse. Algunas cosas que le enseñe fue la tabla de multiplicación, una forma para dividir y entre otras cosas. Si aprendían métodos fáciles para calcular, no deberían tener problemas en sus pruebas.

Sin embargo, había otra persona que estaba escuchando mi clase.

Colbert: Fascinante.- Dijo anotando sus propios apuntes.

Sip, era el profesor Colbert, quien se interesó en mis clases. Cuando se enteró que daría unas lecciones, de inmediato se apuntó. Su sed de conocimiento es tan grande que creo que me supera; y eso que en mi mundo me la pasaba todo mi tiempo en bibliotecas a no ser que mi tío me llevara a alguna parte.

Hablando de estudios, las investigaciones que hicimos sobre las botellas fueron avanzando bien, he incluso aprendí a como darle una esencia en especifico a una botella sin purificar. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tener una botella con [Nebula Gas] sin purificar y conectarlo a mi computadora para ingresar los datos que deseo para luego usar [Recovery] para purificarlas. Sin embargo, es demasiado complicado y el meter la información de una sola esencia demora por lo menos 1 semana entera.

Si se preguntan, "¿Cómo conseguí [Nebula Gas]" o "¿Cómo cree el gas?", digamos que entre mis juguetes que se volvieron reales, uno de ellos me permitió hacerlo.

Teo: Ah~, ¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos seguir?- Su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y lo tras un suspiro.

Yo: Aguanta, solo unos 10 minutos más y terminamos.

Elze: ¿¡10 minutos!? ¡Pero pareciera que pasamos horas estudiando esto!

Yo: Elze, solo han pasado un poco más de 1 hora.- Dije con una gota de sudor.

Yumina: Es cierto, Elze-san. Ten un poco de paciencia. Además que esto es fácil de comprender.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de girar a verme.

Había decidido que las clases que daría durarían 1 hora y media para después dar 45 minutos de descanso, lo cual es el tiempo normal que se da en las escuelas. Era un buen tiempo para enseñar a otros sin que pierdan la concentración, pero aun así a muchos les cuesta mantenerse despiertos.

Ahora que me acuerdo, muchos de mis compañeros de colegio se quejaban de que el colegio no terminaba nunca. Bueno, si uno encuentra algo aburrido, el tiempo le parece correr más lento.

Alice: Quiero dormir…-Susurro mientras iba cerrando los ojos, pero un golpe en la mesa la despertó.- ¡AAH!

Ryuzu: Mantén la atención en la pizarra y tus notas.- Dijo la responsable del golpe.

Ryuzu me ayudaba a dar clases como también mantener a los chicos despiertos. Aunque esa última parte la decidió por su cuenta a pesar de que le digo que no lo haga.

Seguimos con las clases hasta que mi alarma sonó, dando por terminada la clase. Algunos como Teo, Elze, Alice y Julius exclamaron de alegría cuando su infierno se detuvo. No creo que fuera para tanto, de todos modos.

Todos se fueron levantando y guardando sus cosas, pero vi que Tabitha seguía en lo suyo. Ya tenia una idea de que estaba estudiando.

Me acerqué a ella y vi que sus notas contenían lo que pensaba.

Yo: ¿Aun con el japonés?- Ante mi pregunta, ella asintió.- En verdad debes querer leer mis libros ¿no?

Tabitha: Si.- Respondió con simples, pero con determinación en sus ojos. Me alegre por ella, pero luego me fije en algo.

Yo: Oye Tabitha, ¿Dónde está Kirche?- Aunque realmente no me gusta tenerla cerca, ella casi siempre esta junto a la peli azul. El que no se encontrara juntas ahora me hacia pensar que ella estaba planeando algo contra mí y mis pantalones.

Tabitha: Practicando.- Me respondió y yo alce una ceja.

Yo: ¿Para qué?

Tabitha: La exposición.- Me volvió a responder y aunque logre entender su lenguaje verbal tan corto, todavía era incapaz de comprenderlo del todo. ¿De qué exposición habla?

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien se acerco a mi.

Claudia: Yuuto-sama, aquí tiene un té.- Dijo y vi que tenía una taza de té caliente.

Yo: Oh, gracias Claudia.- Dije tomando un poco del y té, sorprendiéndome de lo bueno que era.

Claudia: Y… ¿Qué le parece el té?- Me pregunto con el rostro, ¿Algo sonrojado?

Yo: Esta muy bueno, ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Claudia: Es solo un té normal.

Yo: Pues no me lo parece, casi pareciera ser de esos de clase alta.- Comente siendo sincero, pues realmente estaba bueno este té.

Claudia: Me alegro escucharlo.- Dijo con una radiante sonría que me hizo latir el corazón. Diablos, ¿Por qué las chicas de este mundo deben ser tan lindas?

Mientras pensaba eso, mi teléfono sonó.

Yo: Lo siento, pero tengo algo que atender.- Le dije y ella asintió. Me fui a un lugar sin nadie, pues sabia quien me llamaba gracias al identificador de llamadas.- A pasado un tiempo, Kami-sama.

Kami: {Jojojo, muy cierto.}-Respondió el dios como había previsto.

Yo: Así que, que necesita. No es por sonar grosero ni nada, pero no creo que me llame solo por una charla casual.

Kami: {Bueno, quería saludarte, pero hay otro asunto que quiero conversar contigo y necesito que vengas a mi terreno.}

Yo: ¿Habla de ese lugar donde me llevo antes, el reino de los dioses?

Kami: {Correcto.}

Yo: ¿Y como llego? ¿Me teletransportara?

Kami: {Eso…o puedes usar tu hechizo **[Gate]**. El reino de los dioses esta lleno de poder mágico, por lo que podrás conectar este lugar con tu hechizo fácilmente. Además, que te permito venir con el cuando quieras.}

Yo: Entendido. Solo espere un poco para que pueda avisar que me ausentare unos momentos a mis amigos.

Kami: {Ok.}- Respondió colgando la llamada.

Yo: *Suspiro* A ver que es lo que me tiene que decir.- Comente antes de caminar hacia el grupo.- Oigan, me surgió algo y tengo que irme por un rato.

Louise: ¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Yo: Lo siento, pero es privado. Pero prometo regresar pronto… y no Ryuzu, no me puedes acompañar- Dije viendo la expresión de molestia de la peli plata tina antes de abrir un portal y entrar en él.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Sicily: ¿A dónde creen que allá ido?- Pregunto tras ver como el chico se fue.

Thor: Ni idea, con su hechizo puede ir a casi cualquier parte. No se sabe a que lugar fue específicamente.

Gus: Pero de algo es seguro, que va a traer consigo una gran sorpresa.

Tony: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Gus: Un presentimiento.- Contesto con una sonrisa juguetona y algo siniestra.

Louise: Ese perro…- Murmuro algo molesta, pero en eso sintió una mano.

Yuri: Ya cálmate, sabes que el es un ser humano como nosotros, no puedes simplemente tratarlo como un animal o esclavo solo por que sea tu familiar.- Dijo siendo la voz de la razón.

Rinslet: Muy cierto.- Comento entrando en la conversación.- El tiene todo el derecho de tener su vida así como nosotros.

Louise: *Suspiro* Jamás pensé que lo apoyaran a él.

Yuri: Solo somos racionales. Pero pensamos lo mejor para ti. No queremos que el te llegue a odiar y quiera abandonarte después.

Esa lógica asusto un poco a Louise. Ella no quería que se fuera, fue él quien la ayudo con su problema y demostró que no es una cero. Pero aun así no le agradaba que se fuera sin decirle a donde.

Por otra parte, Yumina también tenía curiosidad por donde iba. El ya era un misterio total con su forma de ser y su proveniencia, el simple hecho que allá partido sin querer decir nada era inquietante. Sin embargo, no podía exigir sobre sus asuntos, pues quiera o no, son solo amigos y compañeros. No tenía derecho en meterse en su vida… todavía no.

Y en el lado de Ryuzu, ella se molesto y aria que su amo la compensara de alguna manera.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

=Pov Yuuto=

Había llegado al reino de los dioses tras ir a mi habitación. No quería de que casualidad alguien me siguiera dentro del portal. Vi a Kohaku durmiendo en mi cama, pues dijo que quería descansar y que no quería ser atacado en la academia por las chicas. Con cuidado entre en el portal sin despertarlo.

Al llegar, vi a Kami-sama sentado en la mesa de te mirando el televisor que tenia aquí, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Kami: Oh, con que ya llegaste.

Yo: A pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos cara a cara, Kami-sama.-Dije respetuosamente, ya que me encontraba frente a un dios.

Kami: No seas tan formal, me agrada más que me hablas con más casualidad. Como si yo fuera tu abuelo.

Yo: M-Muy bien…-Conteste un poco impresionado antes de sentarme en la mesa.- Así que…¿Para que me necesitas?

Kami: Quería pedirte un favor.

Yo: ¿Un favor?- El asintió.

Kami: Pero antes de decirlo, quiero presentarte a alguien.- Cuando dijo eso, un pilar de luz apareció cerca de nosotros.

Cuando este desapareció, mostro a una chica de unos 14 o 15 años. Su altura era un poco más allá que la de Louise. Tenia un pelo largo purpura oscuro con una tiara roja puesta, ojos color rojo y su vestimenta era principalmente purpura con detalles negros.

¿?: ¡Hola! ¡Tú serás mi Onii-chan ¿no?!

Yo: E-Eh… ¿Qué?- Deje escapar eso tras lo que escuche. ¿Acaso dijo que seré su Onii-chan? Mire a dios para recibir respuestas y el solo se rio disimuladamente.

Kami: Déjame presentártela. El nombre de esta chica es Konno Yuuki.

Yuuki: ¡Es un gusto!- Respondió alzando los brazos. Cuanta energía…

Yo: Así que… ¿Qué tengo que ver con ella y por que me dice que seré su Onii-chan?

Kami: Veras, ella vivirá en el mundo donde estas y decidí que se convertirá en tu hermana adoptiva.

Yo: ¿¡QUE!?- Exclame con tanta fuerza que ambos se taparon los oídos.- ¿Ella… mi nueva hermana menor?

Kami: Así es.- Respondió con calma mientras se dejaba de cubrirse los oídos. Iba a preguntar la razón, pero el ya capto mi pregunta en mi cabeza.- Veras, esta chica había muerto en su mundo.

Yo: ¿Eh…?- Quede pasmado por esto y di una mirada a la chica.- ¿Eso es verdad?

Yuuki: Si…- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba triste.- En mi mundo, yo estuve en cama desde que era pequeña por una enfermedad llamada "Síndrome de Inmune Deficiencia Adquirida", que hizo que mi cuerpo se debilitara hasta que por fin llegue a mi limite.

Kami: Además, por esa enfermedad ella fue incapaz de salir al mundo y se tuvo que quedar conectada a unas máquinas que la mantenían viva en una habitación especial de hospital.

Yo: Que triste.- Dije con una mirada compasiva. Ella murió demasiado joven sin ser capas de ni siquiera conocer el mundo en que vive.

Kami: Es por esa razón que cuando la vi, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Yo: Si es así, ¿Por qué al mundo donde estoy ahora y no uno más similar al que pertenecíamos?- Pregunte, pues un mundo de magia y espadas no era un lugar donde manda a una niña que paso prácticamente toda su vida en cama.

Kami: Veras, en su mundo se desarrolló la tecnología para que los jugadores pudieran usar avatares un mundo virtual.

Yo: ¿De verdad?- Pregunte muy sorprendido. Esa tecnología va más allá de lo que yo conozco.

Yuuki: ¡Si! Aunque jamás pude salir de la cama, fue al mundo virtual jugando juegos online. Alli pude moverme e interactuar con varias personas. Y aunque el escenario no era real, al menos era mejor que estar en cama y podía hablar con todo tipo de personas.

Kami: Por eso decidí darle una copia que uso en el mundo virtual, ya que ella se siente más natural con él.

Yo: Wau…

Kami: Y para responder a tu pregunta, ella jugo principalmente un juego donde se usa la magia y espadas al igual que el mundo donde se quedan. Con eso, ella estará mas acostumbrada a las zonas y tendrá una vida mucho más emocionante.

Yo: Eso es cierto.- Conteste asintiendo. Además, si es verdad lo que dijo, ella se sentirá más cómoda en ese tipo de mundo que el nuestro original por el punto que ya ha estado viviendo en un reino parecido.- Pero respondiendo a mi pregunta anterior. ¿Por qué va a ser mi hermana menor?

Kami: La razón es para no dejarla varada en un lugar donde no conoce. No me gustaría que ella estuviera en un lugar sin dinero o con quien apoyarse, por lo que pensé: "¿Y si lo dejaba con Yuuto? Si ella permanece a su lado, entonces podrá adaptarse más rápido y tener en alguien en quien confiar", por lo que decidí enviarla a tu mundo a tu lado y si te conviertes en su hermano mayor, entonces ella podrá tener una familia allí.

Yo: Entiendo…

Kami: Además de que tú siempre quisiste una hermana menor ¿no?- Me congele ante eso. ¿C-C-Como fue que…?- Soy un dios, si deseo saber algo, puedo averiguarlo con muchas facilidad. Aunque eso no significa que sea omnisciente.

Yo: Por favor, si vas a averiguar algo, que no sea de la vida privada de las personas.- Dije mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y oía reír a Yuuki. Que vergüenza…

Es verdad que quise una hermana menor, pero eso fue cuando era niño. Sin embargo, pensé en un problema.

Yo: Kami-sama, les había contado a mis amigos que soy hijo único y que viví con mis tíos cuando mis padres murieron, siendo mis únicos familiares. ¿Cómo podre quiero contarles ahora que tengo una hermana menor y mucho menos a una que no comparte rasgos míos?

Kami: No te preocupes. Modifique los recuerdos de tus amigos y de quienes te conocen en ese mundo para hacerles creer que contaste sobre Yuuki como tu hermana menor, pero ella fue adoptada antes de que tus padres murieran. Así no habrá problemas.

Yo: Pero… podrían llegar a sospechar si no nos ven interactuando como hermanos.

Kami: Eso también es fácil de arreglar.- Dijo para chasquear los dedos y de repente sentí un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza, por lo que me la tome.

Unas imágenes y recuerdos vinieron en mi cabeza donde vi como Yuuki llego a mi casa de mis padres, siendo traída por mi mama. Como la pasamos jugando, yo ayudándolas con sus tareas y entre otras cosas. Luego recuerdos de como hable con mis amigos en el restaurante, pero con ciertos cambios.

Yo: ¿Qué…Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunte mientras miraba a Kami-sama y note como Yuuki estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Kami: Acabo de crear un escenario imaginario donde ustedes eran hermanos, utilizando mi poder para recrear la situación de la manera más realista posible y con eventos que pudieron haber sucedido. Con eso hecho, envié esos recuerdos de sus personas a ustedes.

Yo: ¿Y puedes hacer eso porque…?

Kami: Porque soy dios. – No sé por qué me suena que saco eso de Batman.

Yuuki: En todo caso, ahora siento que en verdad puedo llamarte Onii-chan.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo: ¿Estas segura? Digo, soy técnicamente un desconocido para ti.- Pregunte con preocupación, pero ella solo asintió.

Yuuki: Antes de que vinieras, Kami-sama me mostro imágenes de lo que hiciste. Pude ver la buena persona que eres y tras verte en persona, pude saber como es tu interior. Por eso no me molesta llamarte mi hermano mayor y estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa y yo asintió feliz.

Yo: Si ese es el caso, espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora en adelante… Yuuki.

Yuuki: Del mismo modo, Onii-chan.

Kami: Jojo. Esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.- Comento tras vernos.- Bueno, será mejor que vuelvan al mundo.

Yo: Muy bien.- Respondí mientras abría un portal.- Vamos Yuuki, tengo que prepararte una habitación en la posada donde me quedo antes de presentarte a mis amigos.

Yuuki: ¡Muy bien!- Respondió y ambos pasamos por mi portal.

* * *

-Luna plateada-

Llegamos a mi habitación donde vi a mi familiar durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, pero se despertó tras sentirme.

Kohaku: Ah, buenos días amo.- Saludo aun un poco soñolienta, pero se despertó completamente cuando vio a Yuuki.- ¿Quién es ella?

Parece que mi familiar ahora esta alerta por cualquier chica que encuentra. Realmente no debe querer sufrir de esa tortura de abrazos por la que paso antes.

Yo: Ella es Yatagami Yuuki, mi hermana menor.

Kohaku: ¡La hermana de mi amo!- Grito antes de mirarla fijamente para luego inclinarse.- Lo siento por no mostrar mis respetos.

Yuuki: No hay problema, Onii-chan me conto lo que te paso.- Dijo antes de tomar a mi familiar en sus brazos.- ¡Pero realmente eras taaaaan lindooooo!

Kohaku: ¡Oye! ¿¡Que me…!? Haces…- Fue hablando cada vez más débil.

La razón de esto es que Yuuki lo estaba acariciando con cariño y suavidad, resultando ser muy efectivo. Parece que ella si sabe cómo tratar a Kohaku.

Luego de dejar dormido a Kohaku en los brazos de Yuuki, bajamos y conseguí una habitación para ella. La cual fue la habitación que está a mi lado. Por supuesto, Micah pregunto quién era y le dije que era mi hermana menor, algo que le costo creer pues no nos parecíamos, pero al final fue convencida cuando dije que es hermana adoptiva.

Luego de terminar de firmar, donde yo fui quien escribió dado que ella no conoce la escritura, le agradecimos a Micah y abrí un portal hacia la academia, para luego entrar en él.

* * *

-Academia Tristain-

Llegamos al patio de la escuela y comencé a buscar a los chicos. Luego de un rato de caminar, los encontré conversando y fue Gus quien se dio cuenta de mi llegada.

Gus: Ah, Yuu. Por fin llegas.- Dijo levantándome una mano y en eso se fija en Yuuki.- ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto antes de poner una cara picara.- Tu nueva amiguita~.

Cuando termino de decir eso, por alguna razón, sentí un enorme escalofrió. Vi que algunas me miraban con una expresión fría. ¿Por qué me miran así?

Yuuki: Vaya, parece que has hecho caer a muchas.- Murmuro y… ¿Las hice caer?

Rápidamente retome mi compostura y mire al grupo.

Yo: Te equivocas Gus, ella es mi hermana menor.- Tras decir eso, todos abrieron los ojos.

Tony: ¿Tu hermana?- Pregunto y Yuuki dio unos pasos adelante.

Yuuki: ¡ _Hai, hai_! ¡Soy Yatagami Yuuki, deeeeeeesu! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!- Dijo animadamente, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer a Kohaku, quien seguía en los brazos de mi hermanita en el mundo de los sueños. ¿Cómo logro hacer eso?

Gus: Ooooooooh, con que es tu hermanita ¿eh?- Dijo antes de acercarse a ella y mirarla de cerca.- Pero… no se parece en nada a ti.

Yo: Recuerda que te Conte que ella fue adoptada por mis padres. Así que no estamos relacionados por sangre, sin embargo, nos convertimos eventualmente en hermanos tras pasar tiempo juntos.- Dije mientras seguía los recuerdos que me fueron implantados por Kami-sama.

Gus: Ah, es verdad. Lo había olvidado.- Comento y con eso tuve la certeza de que Kami-sama realmente modifico sus recuerdos.

Todos se fueron acercando a ella y la comenzaron a mirar. Luego de un rato empezaron a hablarle amigablemente. Ella si que sabe ganarse el corazón de la gente.

Louise: Un momento.- Susurro antes de agarrarme y llevarme algo lejos.- Si ella es tu hermana, entonces también viene de tu "mundo" ¿Verdad?- Asentí.- Entonces ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Yo: Ella dijo que antes de que fuera totalmente succionado, ella me siguió y entro por el portal. Lo más probable es que en vez de caer en la academia Tristain como yo, cayera en alguna otra parte. Sin embargo, me conto que llego como hace 3 semanas.

Louise: ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando llevas aun más de eso?

Yo: Puedo suponer que como ella me siguió tras un portal de tiempo y espacia, no solo apareció en un lugar diferente, sino también en un tiempo diferente.

Obviamente lo que dije es mentira, pero debía encubrir todas las posibles preguntas futuras para que no sospecharan.

Yo: Ella me conto que cayo en alguna parte cerca del Reino Tristain y desde entonces a estado haciendo un par de trabajos ocasionales hasta que su teléfono funciono y descubrió que me encontraba cerca.

Louise: ¿Así que la razón por la que te fuiste es que ella te llamo y la fuiste a buscar?- Asentí.- ¿Y porque tardaste tanto?

Yo: Tenia que averiguar cómo llego aquí y, aparte de eso, conseguirle una habitación en la posada donde me quedo. No la puedo dejar vagando en un mundo donde no conoce ¿no?- Ella solo asintió en comprensión.

Volvimos con el grupo viendo que ya se llevaban bien y vi como Teo se acerco a mi.

Teo: Debo decir que tu hermanita es muy linda.- Comento mientras sonreía antes de mirarme confuso.- Pero me cuesta creer que sean hermanos.

Yo: Como dije, no estamos relacionados por sangre. Sin embargo, nos llevamos bien.- Conteste, pues aunque es una pequeña mentira que nos llevamos bien, puesto que nos acabamos de conocer.

Todos siguieron hablando, hasta que Yae poso sus ojos en algo.

Yae: ¿Ano, Yuuki-dono?

Yuuki: ¿Si?

Yae: ¿Eso que traes en tu cintura es una espada-degozaruka?- Ante la pregunta, todos miraron su cintura y efectivamente traía una espada consigo. Ella solo sonrió mientras la desenfundaba.

Yuuki: Eso es correcto.- Dijo mientras mostraba su espada, la cual era una espada de doble filo muy delgada como una katana de color purpura oscura.- Soy una espadachín después de todo.

Yuri: ¿Sabes pelear con espada? ¿Pero Yuuto-san nos dijo que en su tierra natal no van a pelear muy seguido y que normalmente solo los adultos lo hacen?

Yuuki: Eso es verdad, pero hay muchos dojos que tienen distintos tipos de artes marciales. Asistimos para aprender a defendernos y también para enseñar autodisciplina. Pero eso sí, podemos escoger si ir o no ir como también se debe pagar por las clases.

Claire: Entonces, ¿Aprendiste a pelear con espadas?

Yuuki: Eso y también con mis manos. Mi tío también me puso a entrenar con él. Aunque a diferencia de Onii-chan, yo si disfrutaba los entrenamientos.

Yo: Hey, que a ti te gustara esa tortura no significaba que a todas las personas les gustara.- Dije mientras temblaba un poco, pues mi tío fue muy exigente conmigo.

Gus: Se nota que no eres de los que practican con lo físico.- Dijo sonriéndome con algo de malicie. Maldición, realmente disfruta mi sufrimiento.

Teo: Oye, Yuuki-chan.- Mi hermana lo volteo a ver.- ¿Qué me dices de tener un pequeño partido conmigo?

Yuuki: ¿Un partido?- Pregunto mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Yo: (Oh, no.)- Pensé preocupado mientras que los recuerdos de la vida artificial que me dio Kami-sama surgían haciéndome entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Rinslet: Sera mejor que no lo hagas, Teo.- Dijo mientras se ponía al frente del peli plata.- ¿Ella acaba de llegar y la restas a un duelo? Eso es demasiado descortés.

Alice: Es verdad, deberíamos llevarla a conocer el lugar como es nueva.- Apoyo y el peli plata se mostro fastidiado, pero…

Yuuki: No se preocupen, es más, me gustaría enfrentarme contra él.- Todos se voltearon a verla con sus cara estupefactas.

Rin: ¿Hablas enserio?- Yuuki asintió.- P-Pero, es un duelo…

Yuuki: Lo sé, pero no es como si fuéramos a pelear a muerte.

Teo: ¡Exactamente!- Exclamo con alegría.- Esto es solo para ver nuestras habilidades y conocer que tan bueno es el otro.

Julius: Eso dices, pero en realidad tienes ganas de pelear con alguien fuerte-Degozaru.- Comento con una gota de sudor, algo que el peli platino no pudo refutar.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yo: ¿Realmente van a hacer esto?

Yuuki/Teo: ¡Por supuesto!- Me respondieron ambos contrincantes que estaban viéndose el uno al otro.

Paso un rato para que ambos crearan los preparativos y calentamientos para su duelo. Primero consiguieron espadas de maderas, pues seria peligroso usar verdaderas espadas. La diferencia conmigo fue que estaba protegido con mi armadura, por lo que no hubo problema en mi duelo.

Luego de conseguir sus armas, consiguieron el campo para el duelo, que fue el patio donde tuve mi primer partido contra Teo. Después de eso, comenzaron a hacer sus propios calentamientos para preparase para la batalla.

Como uno se podría llegar a esperar, vino una buena cantidad de audiencia. Cuando se supo del duelo, muchos vinieron casi de inmediato para ver. Algunos no quisieron pues se enteraron de que era "Silver Claw" contra una chica plebeya. Así que dieron por sentado que el resultado serio más que obvio, siendo la victoria de Teo.

Vi a algunas personas que fueron a ver mis peleas antes, en eso vi a alguien conocida acercarse a mí.

Yo: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ellis.- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la chica que no veía durante algún tiempo.

Ellis: Del mismo modo, Yuuto.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa y me di cuenta que ahora me llama por mi nombre, es bueno que me tenga confianza. Pero luego vi que su expresión cambio a una seria.- Entonces, ¿Quiénes son los que se pelean?

Yo: Son Teo contra mi Hermana menor, Yuuki.- Respondí y vi como la peli azul abrió los ojos.

Ellis: ¿Tu hermana está aquí?- Yo Asintió.- ¿Y la vas a dejar pelear con Theobald Von Ross?

Yo: Estará bien, no es una pelea a muerte y conozco magia curativa para sanar las heridas de ambos.

Ellis: Pero aun así, ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermana menor pelea contra alguien tan fuerte?- Me pregunto con una mirada seria y yo ya entendí su punto.

Yo: Como dije, no es una pelea a muerte y usan espadas de madera. Y conociéndola, no creo que la pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

Ellis: Pero aun así…

Yo: Despreocúpate, lo tengo todo bajo control. Además…- Me voltee a verla.- ¿Quién dijo que mi hermana es débil?

Ellis: ¿Eh…?- Ella pareció sorprendida ante mis palabras.

¿?: Estas diciendo que ella es fuerte.- Escuche una voz conocida y me gire a ver al dueño, quien era…

Yo: Subdirectora Greyworth. Ha pasado un tiempo.- Dije dándole un leve saludo.

Greyworth: Así es.- Dijo asintiendo.- Pero más importante, ¿Tu hermanita es fuerte?- Con esa pregunta, yo entendí que ella escucho mi conversación con Ellis.

Yo: Lo es. Seria la peor de las ideas subestimarla, ya que ella no es como yo en las peleas, que soy un aficionado.

Greyworth: ¿Es experimentada en combate?- Asintió ante su pregunta.- Ya veo, creo que valdrá la pena ver.

Paso un rato y parece que el preparativo de esos dos acaba de terminar. Ambos comenzaron a agitar sus espadas de madera antes de mirar a Tony, quien tomo el papel como juez.

Tony: Muy bien, ¿Ambos listos?- Ellos asintieron.- En ese caso…- Un silencio de un segundo, pareció años para algunos, hasta que se dio el inicio.- ¡Comiencen!

Tras decir eso, Yuuki salió disparada como una bala y en cuestión de segundos, quedo frente a Teo.

Teo: ¡WOW!- Exclamo mientras bloquea con su espada, pero Yuuki lanzo más espadazos a gran velocidad.- ¡Eres rápida!

Yuuki: ¡Tu también!- Exclamo con una sonrisa al ver como sus ataques eran bloqueados por Teo, mientras a este le crecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

En poco tiempo, Teo se recompuso y fue a embestir a Yuuki, pero ella logro bloquear para luego esquivar siguiendo la corriente del ataque. Con eso, comenzó un duelo donde ambos daban espadazos, bloqueaban o esquivaban a gran velocidad.

Todos los presentes miraban esto con la boca abierta, no podían creer que una chica 2 años menor que ellos y que se viera tan delgada fuera capas de pelear al nivel de Teo. Supongo que eso es normal, muchos de aquí siguen siendo demasiado superficiales.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Todos los estudiantes que veían esto estaban impresionado. Algunos se preguntaban si ella era alguna especie de noble, porque ninguna persona tendría esa gran habilidad a no ser que fuera entrenado por algún famoso guerrero.

Ellis miraba los movimientos de Yuuki con admiración. Su manejo era preciso, suave y bello. Era una técnica de espada increíble. Ese tipo de pensamientos también paso por las mentes de las personas que eran buenos espadachines como Tony y Yae. Ellos también podían apreciar la técnica de la chica.

Por otra parte, Greyworth miro con detenimiento a la hermana menor del rider y pudo entender lo que quiso decir este con que ella no es como él en las peleas. A diferencia de Yuuto, Yuuki si demostraba tener técnica, además se notaba que tenia mucha experiencia en combates. Su espada no mostraba movimientos innecesarios.

Ella tenia talento, un gran talento. Si Yuuto era un talento en magia y capacidad de aprendizaje, Yuuki era un talento en la esgrima y combates. Ella era definitivamente fuerte, y aun tenía que descubrir si ella también puede ser maga. Uno nunca sabe que otros talentos esconden las personas.

Greyworth siguió viendo la pelea y vio como Theobald logro romper la defensa de Yuuki. Estaba listo para darle un golpe al costado. No había forma de que ella pudiera esquivar o defenderse a tiempo, por lo que solo le quedaba resistir el golpe. Sin embargo, lo impensable sucedió frente a sus ojos.

Yuuki bloqueo el golpe con su espada para sorpresa de todos, más para los espadachines o guerreros experimentados.

Greyworth tenia los ojos bien abiertos ante esto. Ella sabia que ese tipo de golpe que iba a dar el peli plata no podía ser bloqueado por falta de tiempo; y menos para alguien tan experimentado y fuerte como Theobald. Sin embargo, la peli morada fue capaz de lograrlo. La sub-directoda también sabía que ella no había usado magia, pues no sintió ningún rastro de eso en ella.

Debía de haber algo más, alguna capacidad que pudiera tener la chica. Bloquear ese tipo de ataques no debería ser posible. Miro al hermano mayor de la chica y vio que este se mostro un poco sorprendido, pero no tanto. Parecía que solo le impresionaba la pelea, pero no el hecho de como fue capas de esquivar, lo que significaba que él tenía la respuesta a eso.

Greyworth: (Parece que tendré que reconsiderar mis opciones. Podría llegar a tener dos discípulos en ves de uno.)- Pensó con una sonrisa. Estos hermanos eran joyas que brillarían mejor que cualquiera otra si se pulían bien.

* * *

=POV Yuuto=

Debo decir que la pelea es más impresionante de lo que pensaba. Tanto Teo como Yuuki están peleando con todo y es algo bueno que usen espadas de madera. No sabría cómo resultarían ambos si usaran espadas de verdad.

No estaba tan sorprendido por las capacidades de Yuuki, pues en mis recuerdos implantados sabia que ella era muy fuerte y Kami-sama me mostro que en el mundo de los juegos donde ella participaba, era un gran espadachín de primer nivel. Eran pocos los que podían combatir contra ella y ganar, o al menos estar cerca de hacerlo.

Aunque me sorprendí como ella fue capas de esquivar el golpe de Teo, pues incluso yo sabia que era casi imposible de lograr, sabia la razón del porqué.

La pelea continuó, donde ambos intercambiaban golpes tan rápidos que parecía que usaban más de una espada cada uno. De un momento a otro, ambos se golpearon en sus costados al mismo tiempo.

Tony: ¡Es suficiente!- Exclamo alzando los brazos ganando la atención de ambos.- Declaro este encuentro como un empate. ¿Les parece bien?

Yuuki: Si, no tengo quejas.

Teo: Yo tampoco, aunque siento que yo fui el derrotado.- Dijo antes de dar un suspiro.- Hombre, realmente no te pareces a tu hermano. Eres muy fuerte.

Yuuki: Gracias. Debo decir que eres una de las 3 personas más fuertes contra quien me he enfrentado.

Teo: ¿Uno de tres? ¿Y quienes son esos otros 2?- Pregunto con interés. Apuesto mi [Build Driver] que quiere encontrarse con ellos para pelear.

Yuuki: Sus nombres son Asuna y Kirito. Ambos son grandes espadachines y muy veloces, además de hábiles.- Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. Puedo suponer que son muy queridos para ella, o al menos uno de ellos.

Teo: ¿Crees que me los pueda encontrar?- Ante la pregunta, ella negó con la cabeza.

Yuuki: Lo siento, pero ellos no se encuentran aquí.

Teo: Oh, lo siento.- Dijo al ver la reacción de mi hermana.

Es obvio que supuso que ambos están muertos y ya no en este mundo. Pero la realidad es que ella fue la que murió y trasladada a este mundo lejos de ellos.

Luego de ese intercambio, ambos regresaron donde estábamos nosotros y de inmediato fueron a felicitar a Yuuki por su gran demostración y empezar a alagarla.

Yae: ¡Eres increíble, Yuuki-dono!

Tony: Si, esa técnica de espada no es broma.- Comento en concordancia con la chica samurái.- ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Yuuki: En parte, mi tío me enseño, pero mi espada es autodidactica.- respondió con calma dejando estupefactos a los de alrededor.

Ellis: T-T-Tu esgrima es autodidactica…- Yuuki asintió.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si tu técnica es maravillosa! ¡No es algo que se pueda lograr a tu edad por ti misma!

Greyworth: Eso solo demuestra su gran talento.- Comento mientras se acercaba… ¿A mi?- Dime algo, Yuuto.

Yo: ¿Q-Que pasa?

Greyworth: Tu sabes como es que ella pudo bloquear y esquivar los ataques de Theobald, en los momentos en que eran prácticamente imposibles de bloquear.

Yo: Oh, con que quiere saber eso ¿eh?- Comente y mire a Yuuki, quien me asintió en silencio dándome su permiso. Yo asentí y tome aire para comenzar.- La razón de eso, es por la capacidad de reacción que tiene Yuuki o velocidad de reflejos que ella tiene.

Sicily: ¿Reacción? ¿Reflejos? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- Pregunto con duda y suspire al ver la reacción de todos. Se nota que hay cosas en este mundo que aún no entienden.

Yo: Verán, mi país pudo descubrir ciertas cosas sobre esto.- Dije antes de comenzar a explicar.- "Percibir", "entender" y "Responder". Son los tres principios de los reflejos humanos. Cuando alguien quiere hacer algún movimiento, el cerebro manda una señal a la parte del cuerpo que quieras hacer mover, pero eso tarda un tiempo.

Greyworth: ¿Algo así como mandar una carta?

Yo: Eso sería un ejemplo simple para hacerse una idea, pues mandas la carta diciendo algo que quieres que hagas y tardan un tiempo en llegar y responder. Nuestro cerebro tiene una velocidad de procesamiento para las tres acciones que mencione antes y eso se llama velocidad de reflejos.

Elze: Huh, huh.- Asintió pareciendo comprender un poco.

Yo: Se descubrió que, para la mayoría de las personas, la velocidad de reflejos es de 0,3 segundos.

Ellis: Con que menos de un segundo ¿eh?- Reflexiono interesada.

Yo: Sin embargo, para la gente que entrena artes marciales, este puede llegarse a reducir hasta 0,1 segundos. Sin importar cuanto entrene, ese será su máximo.

Teo: Jojo~, con que nosotros reaccionamos más rápido que las personas normales ¿eh?- Dijo interesado. Supongo que cualquier nuevo dato sobre peleas realmente le emociona.

Linze: Pero, aun así, no creo que ella pudiera bloquear ese tipo de ataque a tiempo aun con la velocidad de reacción que mencionaste.

Yae: Es cierto, aun para alguien experimentado y un maestro, le seria imposible bloquear ese tipo de golpe en la situación donde se encontraba.

Yo: Lo que pasa es que la velocidad de reflejos de Yuuki es de 0,05 segundos.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?- Exclamaron atónitos mientras miraban a la mencionada, quien sonreía alegremente ante sus reacciones.

Thor: ¿¡Pero no acabas de decir que el máximo es de 0,1 segundos!?

Yo: Así es.- Dije y todos se mostraron aun más confundidos…excepto una persona.

Greyworth: Ya veo, con qué es eso.- Dijo reflexivamente y todos la miraron.

Claire: Greyworth-sama, ¿Usted sabe la razón?- Ella asintió ante la pregunta.

Greyworth: Si y supongo que lo que pienso es la respuesta.- Dijo antes de mirarme.- No es por entrenamiento y peleas que ella lograra ese tipo de reacción, sino por que nació con eso ¿no?

Yo: Bingo.- Dije alzando mi pulgar.- Hay pocas personas las cuales puedan llegar a tener esta velocidad de reacción que es un rasgo genético o talento, como la memoria fotográfica. Pero es tan rara que muy pocos la tienen.

Greyworth: Ya veo; y eso también explica como fue capas de bloquear ese golpe imposible.

Alice: ¿De verdad?

Greyworth: Si. Después de todo, ella reacciona el doble de rápido que una persona entrenada. Antes de que alguien pueda hacer un movimiento, ella puede llegar a hace ¿Verdad?

Yo: Así es, pues con esa velocidad se puede llegar a eludir los ataques que son imposibles de esquivar en el sentido común, corregir tu propia postura o atacar desde otro tipo de ángulos a gran velocidad.

Tony: Por eso me pareció ver que su espada desaparecía.- Dijo en pose pensativa.

Teo: Si, con esos reflejos puedes prácticamente hacer movimientos que parecerían imposibles en situaciones impensables desde el punto de vista normal.- Comento antes de suspirar.- No me extraña que fueras tan dura.

Yuuki: Gracias.

Yo: No solo es eso, sino también por su talento en espada. Yuuki se gano el apodo de "Espada absoluta" con su técnica y habilidad.- Dije dando un dato extra y note como mi hermanita se sonrojo un poco.

Greyworth: No me extraña. Ella tiene un talento de uno en un millón.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de murmurar algo.- Con que "Espada absoluta" ¿eh…? Debo reorganizar mis planes ahora.

Yo: ¿Planes?

Greyworth: Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar… _por ahora_.- Por alguna razón, tuve el mal presentimiento de todo esto.- Por cierto, ¿Estas preparado para la exposición de pasado mañana?

Yo: ¿Exposición?- Pregunte con duda. ¿De qué exposición habla?

Al ver mi duda, ella volteó a ver a Louise.

Greyworth: Louise de la Vallière.- Mi ama se estremeció un poco al ser nombrada por ella.- ¿Acaso olvidaste la exposición de familiares que se hará pronto?

Louise: ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado!- Grito tomándose de la cara antes de palidecerse.- ¿Q-Q-Que hare…?

Yo: ¿Alguien aquí me puede explicar lo que esta sucediendo?- Exigí pues el tema parecía importante.

Gus: Lo que pasa es que pasado mañana se llevara un evento donde todos nosotros, los de segundo año, tenemos que hacer una exhibición mostrando la habilidad o algún truco que hagan nuestros familiares.

Thor: Además de que el dueño del familiar que haga la mejor presentación será reconocido y premiado por la princesa de Tristain.

Greyworth: Por no mencionar que invita a algunas personas extra.- Eso llamo la atención de todos.

Maria: ¿Personas extra?

Greyworth: Eso es un secreto. Lo sabrán cuando los vean.- Contesto adivinando la implicancia de la pregunta.

Yo: Ah, entonces lo que Tabitha me dijo sobre Kirche practicando se refería a que ella lo hacia para esta exhibición ¿eh?-Pensé en voz alta para luego sentir un mal augurio. Mire a Louise, cuyo rostro se oscureció un poco.

Louise: Así que ella esta practicando para ganar y luego sacármelo en cara ¿eh?- Dijo con una voz casi oscura antes de mirarme fijamente.- ¡Yuu! ¡Prepara algo para la exhibición!

Yo: Bueno… yo…

Louise: ¡HAZLO!

Yo: ¡Si señora!- Asentí en pose militar ¿Cómo puede alguien de su estatura y verse tan inofensiva dar tanto miedo?

Linze: Pero… ¿Qué vas a presentar?- Ante esa pregunta, mi ama y yo quedamos congelados. Era una buena pregunta.

Yo: No sé. Soy bueno con los estudios y ese tipo de cosas, pero no creo que al público le interese.

Teo: Eso dalo por afirmado al 100%. Los dejaras durmiendo luego de 3 oraciones.- Me enojo lo que dijo, pero maldita sea que tenga razón.

Yuuki: ¿Y por que no te transformas y peleas un poco?- Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a mi hermanita.- Digo, ahora eres un Kamen rider y apuesto a que la gente quedara impresionada si ve tus habilidades de combate.

Louise: ¡Es verdad!- Exclamo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.- ¡Si haces una presentación con tu armadura, lo más seguro es que ganaremos!

Ryuzu: Eso sería obvio, pues la armadura de Yuuto-sama es algo que nunca se ha visto aquí. Además, que su título como héroe de los plebeyos mantendrá toda la atención hacia él y ganara varios puntos de admiración.

Yo: Dejando el lado sobre el asunto de mi identidad sea descubierta, algo que no me molesta mucho, hacer eso me podría ayudar a practicar a usar diferentes botellas que no he usado todavía.

Yumina: Prácticas para la presentación y el manejar tus poderes. Eso es ganar, ganar.

Yo: Si, pero necesito objetivos que golpear o con quien pelear.

Gus: No te preocupes.- Dijo dando un paso adelante.- Thor sabe crear goles como los que hace Guiche. Podrás enfrentarte a ellos para darles la demostración que quieres hacer.

Thor: Y no tengo problemas en ayudarte.- Dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

Greyworth: Bueno, entonces ya tienes tu presentación. Solo te hace falta practicar.- Yo asentí a eso.

Yo: En ese caso, como el campo esta vacío ahora, creo que puedo comenzar de inmediato.- Dije mirando al peli blanco con anteojos, quien asintió.

Thor saco su barita y la agito un poco, lo cual el piso brillo y salieron varias figuras. Estas parecían ser caballeros en armaduras, pero a diferencia de Guiche, estos no tenían una apariencia femenina.

Thor: Estos son mis [Metal Solder]. Pueden no ser tan hábiles en las peleas, pero son bastante fuertes. Así que no los subestimes.- Asentí mientras me colocaba el [Build Driver] y miraba a mis contrincantes.

Yo: Ryuzu, quiero que analices mi pelea por cualquier error que haga y ver mis capacidades en la armadura que usare.- Dije mientras le pasaba el Ipad.

Ryuzu: Entendido.- Contesto tomándola y prendiéndola. Ella había aprendido a usarla a una enorme velocidad.

Con eso listo, saque dos botellas.

Yo: _Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ \- Dije en mi idioma, pues sentía que me alejaba de mis raíces.

Comencé a agitar las botellas hasta detenerme y girar sus tapas para introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **[Phoenix! Robot!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Comencé a girar la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yo: ¡Henshin!- Exclame haciendo mi pose. Las partes aparecieron y se unieron a mi mientras una tonada oscura clásica se escuchaba.

 **[Fujimi no Heiki! PhoenixRobo! Yeahhh!]**

La armadura se termino de formar. Tenia un lente izquierdo con forma de un fénix, mi brazo derecho tenia unos picos que parecían plumas de fuego y mi hombrera derecha era igual, todo de color rojo incluyendo mi pierna izquierda. Por otra parte, tenia un lente derecho en forma de garra robótica, mi hombrera izquierda parecía una maquina que tenia un cable conectado a mi brazo izquierdo, el cual tenia una garra robótica, todo eso de color gris oscuro incluyendo mi pierna derecha.

Esta era la forma PhoenixRobo de Build.

El grupo me miro con gran impresión por la nueva forma.

Gus: Vaya, no me esperaba que una de tus formas incluyera a un fénix.- Comento con los ojos abiertos.

Yo: Hay muchos tipos de esencias, la única cuestión es obtener el tipo que se quiere.- Comente antes de dar un salto y quedar del otro lado mirando a los golems.- Estoy listo.

Thor: Bien…-Murmuro mientras levantaba un poco su varita antes de agitarla.- ¡Ataque!

Con la orden dada, los golems corrieron hacia mi cargando con sus armas que eran masas, espadas y lanzas. Yo me moví a un lado mientras bloqueaba con mi brazo de robot con facilidad gracias al poder de la botella robot, que me dio una capacidad de analices aun mayor, permitiéndome predecir el tiempo de reacción y evasión que debía hacer. Luego use el poder de la botella fénix para lanzar una llamarada a los golems.

Estos, al ser de metal, se fueron derritiendo. De inmediato aproveche mi oportunidad y canalice el poder de la botella robot haciendo que mi garra de robot creciera y les di un poderoso golpe que las destruyo. Sin embargo, aun quedaban algunos, por lo que decidí terminarlos.

Gire la palanca hasta detenerme.

 **[Ready, go!]**

Di un salto mientras me envolvía en llamas y seis alas de fuego aparecieron en mi espalda.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Volé hacia los golems y me estrellé contra ellos creando una gran explosión. Los golems fueron destruidos y las llamas fueron subiendo hasta juntarse en uno solo donde yo reaparecí.

Mire al grupo que me vio con la boca abierta.

Claire: Wow. Y yo que creía que mis llamas eran poderosas.- Comento recibiendo un asentimiento del resto.

Yo: Thor, ¿Puedes crear más?- Pedí y vi al chico de lentes asentí.

Thor: No hay problema.- Dijo agitando su varita creando más golems, pero estos se veían más delgados y traen estoques.- Veamos qué haces con estos.

Los golems cargaron contra mí, pero a diferencia de los otros, estos eran más rápidos. A diferencia de antes, podía predecir sus ataques, pero no podía reaccionar a tiempo. Mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente rápido para ir en su contra. Intente atacar con mis llamas, pero ellos lograban esquivarlos. Se nota que son mejores que los golems de Guiche, pues estos están organizados y no van a solo embestir, así como así.

Viendo mi situación, decidí cambiar de táctica. Saqué dos nuevas botellas y empecé a agitarlas hasta detenerme e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **[Rose! Helicopter!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Gire la manilla hasta detenerme.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclame y una música española se oyó mientras las nuevas partes se unían.

 **[Jounetsu no Senpūki! RoseCopter! Yeahhh!]**

Ahora tenia un lente con forma de roza y espinas en mi lente izquierdo de color rojo, mi brazo derecho era rojo con líneas que parecían raíces con espinas de color negro y mi pierna izquierda era roja. Por tora parte, tenia un lente derecho en forma de un helicóptero que bajaba en diagonal, una hombrera izquierda con la parte delantera de un helicóptero, en mi espalda traía una hélice y todo eso de color verde celestino al igual que mi pierna derecha.

Esta era la forma RoseCopter de Build.

Con mi nueva forma, fui a atacar a mis contrincantes. Saque un látigo de espinas de mi brazo derecho, con el ataque a los golems, el cual resulto más efectivo al tener más velocidad. Algunos de ellos me sujetaron por la espalda, pero hice girar mi hélice las cual destruyo a una y dejo a dos heridos.

Di un salto y comencé a volar por el cielo, ya que aún mantenía girando mi hélice.

Yumina: Con que esa forma también le permite a Yuu-san volar ¿eh?- Comento mientras me veía.

Ataque con mi látigo desde arriba y hasta amarre a un grupo para luego subir. Cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente alto, los solté y deje que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Baje y toque piso viendo como aun había algunos quienes me apuntaron con sus estoques. Al ver sus armas, se me ocurrió una idea.

Saque el látigo de espinas y lo agite una sola vez mientras me concentraba. Con eso, el látigo se enderezo tomando una forma recta.

Yo: Ja, no pensé que realmente funcionara.- Comente antes de tomar una posición parecida a los golems.

Fue a atacar y pelee como un mosquetero. Según parece, puedo usar mi látigo como un estoque si me concentro lo suficiente.

El arma era eficaz, pues ahora peleaba con velocidad cortante al tener este tipo de arma. Pero luego de un intercambio de 5 minutos, decidí terminar esto.

Gire la manilla de mi cinturón hasta detenerme.

 **[Ready, go!]**

Me saque la hélice de mi espalda usando mi mano izquierda, la cual se conecto de inmediato con esta mientras unas espinas con rosas rodeaban el objeto.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Fue a ellos mientas la hélice giraba a gran velocidad y pétalos de rosas salían a mi alrededor mientras avanzaba. Llegue contra los golems y los ataque con las aspas giratorias provocando una gran explosión mientras pétalos rojos llovían lentamente en el campo.

Yuri: Aunque causo gran destrucción, el paisaje se ve hermoso.- Comento juntando las manos y las chicas asintieron.

¿?: ¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto alguien y me voltee a ver.

Yo: Ah, hola profesor Colbert.- Dije saludando a uno de los maestros de esta academia y al que más respeto.

Colbert: Hola Yuuto-kun, ¿me podrías decir que paso aquí?

Yo: Bueno, estoy practicando para la exhibición que viene pronto.

Colbert: Oh, ya veo.- Dijo mirando mi traje y la destrucción alrededor, ya suponiendo lo que iba a hacer.- Pero, ¿No tienes problema con que averigüen tu identidad?

Yo: No hay problema. De todos modos algún día me descubrirán.- Dije para tranquilizarlo.

Soy conocido como el "Héroe de los plebeyos" por estas cercanías y algunos reinos cercanos. Desde que derrote al conde Mott, había pasado algo de mi tiempo deteniendo nobles corruptos en las noches con mi armadura puesta.

Esto no solo me servia para practicar, sino también tratar de que los nobles no abusen de su poder y mantener los alrededores tranquilos. Pues se sabia bien que yo solo iba a atacar y castigar a aquellos que han cometido atrocidades.

Sin embargo, ese me marco como un buscado por los reinos. Aunque no en el mal sentido, ya que saben que yo iba a por los malos y solo quieren saber mis intenciones. Según me conto Gus.

El profesor Colbert se veía aun un poco preocupado y yo le insiste que todo estaría bien. Pero luego de eso, se me ocurrió algo.

Yo: Oiga, Profesor Colbert.- El mencionado me miro fijamente.- Que tal si me ayuda con mi practica usando "eso".- El parpadeo un poco al entender a lo que me refería.

Colbert: No lo sé. Digo, aun soy nuevo en esto y no se si pelear contra ti…

Louise: ¡Alto, alto, alto!- Fue gritando mientras se acercaba a nosotros, más específico, a mí.- ¿¡Que es eso de que te vas a pelear con el profesor Colbert!?

Yo: Se trata de algo en lo que los dos hemos estado trabajando. Además, como estoy practicando, usando la armadura, creo que seria buena idea tener a un contrincante como el profesor para que pueda medir mis habilidades con un mago más experimentado. Y adicionalmente, queremos probar algo y que mejor que hacerlo en acción.

Greyworth: ¿Es así, Colbert?- Pregunto con algo de interés, aunque no sabe que es exactamente. El profesor solo asintió.

Colbert: Si, pero aún tengo mis dudas…

Greyworth: Relájate, solo dale una pequeña pelea y listo. Si tienes algo que probar, entonces él será el mejor modo de probarlo, porque fue el quien te ayudo ¿no?

Colbert solo suspiro derrotado. Ella tenia razón. Ambos queremos probar esto y me sería muy útil para entrenar. Además, el cómo investigador, no podría retener las ganas de experimentar y probar algo totalmente nuevo y único en el mundo.

Con todo eso decidido, fui más al centro del patio y el profesor también lo hizo quedando a varios pies de separación entre nosotros.

Yo: ¿Recuerda como activarlo y que decir?- El asintió.- En ese caso, empiece. Yo ya estoy listo.- Dije pues ya tenia la armadura de Build puesta con la forma RoseCopter.

Colbert: Muy bien.- Respondió sacando de su abrigo una especie de pistola negra con detalles plateados y con unos cables en él también.

Rinslet: ¿Un pistolete? ¿Eso es lo que quieren probar?- Dijo con algo de decepción.

Colbert: Señorita Laurenfrost.- Llamo a la chica rubia.- No debería juzgar las cosas por su apariencia.

Tras decir eso, saco otra cosa de su ropa, que era…

Todos: ¡UNA BOTELLA!- Gritaron al reconocer lo que era.

El profesor Colbert ahora sujetaba una [Full Bottle] de color purpura con una imagen de color plateada. Él la agito un poco y la coloco en la pistola, el cual era el [Transteam Gun].

 **[Cobra!]** \- Exclamo la pistola mientras sonaba una tonada de peligro.

El profesor Colbert fue moviendo la pistola poco a poco cerca de su rostro hasta que…

Colbert: ¡Jouketsu!- Grito mientras apretaba el gatillo y movió con fuerza la pistola a un lado.

 **[Mistmatch!]**

El profesor fue rodeado por un denso humo oscuro mientras pequeños brillos se hacían presente dejando ver su silueta, la cual fue cambiando mientras sonaba una canción.

 **[Co-Cobra... Cobra... Fire!]**

Un pequeño fuego artificial fue disparado desde el humo y este se disperso dejando ver al profesor, quien ahora traía una armadura. La armadura era roja como la sangre con trocitos de azul, gris, blanco y verde oscuro. Todo el traje esta diseñado con un aspecto de cobra. Tenia una imagen de cristal de una cobra en su pecho de color verde celestino. Tenia un cuerno en forma cilíndrica de color gris con una banda roja casi al final de esta y en su cara también tenia un lente en forma de cobra que cubría la parte del visor y la boquilla.

Este era la armadura de Blood Stalk.

Me fije en el grupo, quienes tenían la boca abierta a ya no poder. A excepción de Ryuzu, con su inexpresivo rostro con un toque de sorpresa, Yuuki, quien se vio sorprendida de esto, pero no tanto; y la subdirectora, quien se mostro sorprendida, pero se controló.

María: C-C-C-Co… ¿¡Como es que le profesor se transformo!?- Grito al recuperarse de su sorpresa y decidí responder por él.

Yo: El profesor Colbert y yo hemos estado trabajando tanto tiempo con las botellas y el gas que eventualmente él consiguió una resistencia al gas. Sin embargo, su resistencia a este aun es muy bajo y no le permite usar mi cinturón.- Fue explicando y todos iban siguiendo el ritmo a mis palabras.

Rin: Pero entonces, ¿Cómo fue que se transformo?- Pregunto al ver a Blood Stalk.

Colbert: El joven Yuuto me explico que tenia esta arma que también funciona como herramienta para crear armadura, el cual se llama [Transteam Gun].- Hablo mientras se admiraba a sí mismo.

Yo: Este no tiene restricciones para el [Hazard level]. Sin embargo, aun tienes que por lo menos haber sido influenciado por el gas sin transformarte en monstruo para usarlo.

Greyworth: Ya veo.- Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su boca.- Ahora veamos cómo será este encuentro ¿Quieren?

Yo: Por mi bien, quiero ver como me va contra Blood Stalk.

Todos: ¿Blood Stalk?

Yo: Ese es el nombre o titulo que recibe la persona cuando usa esa armadura.- Conteste señalando al profesor.

Colbert: Ya veo. Con que ahora soy Blood Stalk ¿eh?- Dijo mirando su mano antes de mirarme.- ¿Comenzamos?

Yo: ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo y corrí hacia el sacando la hélice de mi espalda.

Cuando llegué con él, de inmediato comencé a usar mi hélice como una espada para golpearlo, pero el fue capas de esquivar mis ataques. Sin embargo, no me rendí. Seguí atacando con la hélice, pero de repente, el profesor de rodea de humo y cuando intente cortarlo, mi arma choco contra algo.

Colbert: Es verdad lo que me dijiste. Con solo pensarlo un poco, el arma aparece automáticamente a mí.- Dijo mientras retenía mi ataque con una especie de espada corta cuyo color es principalmente negro con unos detalles rojos y filo de espada amarillo que era pequeño. Tenía una rejilla roja y parecía tener 3 circuitos en el mango, uno rojo, uno verde y uno amarillo. También traía una especie de mira al lado opuesto del filo.

Ese era el [Steam Blade].

Me impacte al ver el arma, pues es mi primera ves en estar en el lado de ver a alguien invocar un arma frente a mí. El profesor me empujo para atrás y empezó a atacarme con el arma. Me traje me defendió, pero aun así dolía como un mil demonio.

Colbert: Ahora, según recuerdo, me dijiste que la función de ataque que tenia esta arma funciona girando esta rejilla ¿no?- Dijo para girar una ves la rejilla de su espada.

 **[Elek Steam!]** \- Proclamo el arma y esta se rodeó de electricidad. Stark fue a atacarme y yo bloque con mi hélice… lo cual fue un gran error.

Al entrar en contacto, la electricidad viajo en mi arma hasta dar conmigo y darme una buena descarga que me dejo un tanto aturdido.

Colbert: El siguiente.- Dijo para girar una vez más la rejilla.

 **[Ice Steam!]** \- Proclamo y el profesor dio un corte en el aire, en donde una especia de neblina blanca salió y fue a mis piernas.

Cuando choco con ellas, mis pies se congelaron y me quede atascado en el lugar.

Yo: ¡Diablos!- Grite al verme indefenso y vi a Stack mirando su arma.

Colbert: Esta espada es increíble. Ni siquiera siento que me drene mi fuerza de voluntad y aun así realiza estos hechizos. Son armas verdaderamente poderosas.- Dijo con admiración.

 **[NT: Aquí la gente llama o se refiere al poder mágico, mana o fuerza de voluntad.]**

Vi que el profesor estaba distraído y usé la habilidad de la botella de rosa para sacar el látigo y golpearlo. Le di de lleno porque él no me prestó atención.

Stack rodo por el suelo y yo aproveche esto para golpear el hielo hasta romperlo y liberarme. En eso sentí el peligro y me tire al suelo viendo como pasaron unas balas. Vi que fue el profesor Colbert sujetando el [Transteam Gun].

Colbert: Veamos, otra función que me explicaste es esta ¿no?- Dijo separando el [Steam Blade] en dos partes y la parte del mango la pone en la parte trasera de la pistola mientras que la otra en su parte delantera.

 **[Rifle Mode!]** \- Exclamo cuando ambas armas se combinaron creando un rifle de asalto.

Ellis: ¿¡Esas dos armas se combinan!?- Grito atónita mientras que el profesor admiraba el arma.

Yo: (Comienzo a arrepentirme de proponer esto y haberle enseñado tanto.)- Pensé recordando como le mostré algunos videos donde Stack y Rouge usaron esas armas y de ellos peleando.

Colbert: Ahora veamos.- Murmuro apuntándome con el arma y comenzando a dispararme.

Yo salte a un lado y luego conecto la hélice a mi mano izquierda para hacerla girar rápidamente y usarlo como escudo.

Colbert: Bien hecho, pero ahora veamos si puedes… ¡Con esto!- Exclamo cruzándose de brazos mientras gemia para luego rugir abriendo los brazos.

De su pecho, salió una enorme cobra celeste verdoso brillante, la cual me miraba feo. Todos estaban con la boca abierta ante esto mientras que yo…

Yo: _Saijakuda._ \- Murmure mientras me maldecía y arrepentía de todo lo que le enseñe

Colbert: ¡Ataca!- Ordeno y el enorme reptil no tardo ni un segundo en obedecer.

Grite en pánico corriendo tratando de evitar que me diera. Saltaba y me arrastraba por el suelo con el fin de no ser golpeado. Viendo mi situación, decidí colocar la hélice en mi espalda y tomar vuelo. Con eso, al menos ganare algo de tiempo.

Pero de repente fui golpeado desestabilizando un poco mi vuelo, pero pude recuperar el control. Mire y era el profesor que me apuntaba con el rifle. Volé de un lado a otro para evitar ser golpeado.

Decidí sacar el [Drill Crusher] en su forma pistola para atacar. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Derf: ***Bostezo* ¿Para que me llamas?** \- Dijo para luego notar a la enorme cobra.- **¡WOU! ¡Otro problema grande!**

Yo: Más o menos. Estoy practicando para una exhibición y el profesor esta usando una herramienta de transformación como la mía, pero diferente.

Derf: **¿Eh?** \- Murmuro confundido para luego notar a Stack.- **¿Ese sujeto rojo?**

Yo: Sip, pero vasta de charla. Tenemos un duelo que ganar.

Derf: **¡Lo tienes compañero!** \- Exclamo contento y empezó a disparar.

El profesor se comenzó a correr para evitar mis disparos, mientras que yo evitaba los suyo y a su mascota gigante tratando de devorarme.

Vi al profesor lanzarme unas bolas de fuego con su baston. Yo las esquivaba, pero estas de repente cambiaron de curso y me golpearon.

Yo: ¡AGH!- Grite de dolor mientras caía al suelo y vía a la cobra acercarse a mí. Rápidamente tome vuelo de nuevo para evitar ser devorado.

El profesor siguió atacándome con magia o con el rifle para hacerme bajar. Trate de atacarlo con disparos, pero la maldita cobra brillante se interpuso usándose de escudo para luego ir hacia mi.

Para ser sincero, esto es muy difícil. Apenas podía mantener el ritmo de esta pelea y eso que se supone que la armadura de Stack es inferior a mi Build. El original solo pudo con el con las formas mejoradas de Sento porque era Evolto dándole más poder al traje con su propia fuerza.

Seguí esquivando y sabía que ir un dos contra uno era mala idea, así que mejor me deshago de la serpiente luminosa. Decidí caer al suelo y mientras decencia, gire la manilla de mi cinturón hasta detenerme.

 **[Ready, go!]**

Cuando toque suelo, golpee con mi puño derecho el suelo y de repente, este se ilumino de color rojo medio rosa por el campo.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Unas raíces con espinas salieron del suelo agarrando a la enorme cobra y la comenzaron a estrujar. Vi que esto no sería suficiente, así que saque la botella refrigerador y la coloque en Derf.

Derf: **Ready, go!** \- Exclamo mientras yo apuntaba y un aire gélido se acumulaba en la punta, hasta que aprete el gatillo.- **Vortex Break!**

Un rayo de hielo como el que sale en pokemon salió del arma a la creación del profesor, golpeándola y congelándola hasta que este exploto.

Suspire de alivio, pero…

 **[Steam Shot! Cobra!]**

Me voltee al oír eso para ver una enorme esfera de energía purpura lleno hacia mi y golpearme de lleno tirándome al suelo.

Louise/Ryuzu/Yuuki: ¡Yuu/to-sama/ Onii-chan!- Oí a mi ama, maid y mi hermanita gritar y vi que corrían hacia mí junto a los demás.

Me quede en el suelo mientras gemía de dolor y la armadura se deshacía, dejándome en mi estado civil.

Greyworth: Termino la pelea.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi al igual que Stack.- Lo hiciste bien contra Colbert.

Yo: Pero… perdí…

Colbert: Ganar no lo es todo.- Dijo mientras una nube de gas oscura lo rodeaba momentáneamente y volvía a mostrar a su persona.- Me forzaste a usar un par de hechizos y esta armadura que me prestaste es poderosa.

Greyworth: Así es. Además, poco son los que le pueden dar pelea a Colbert. El es un mago muy hábil y talentoso. Su única debilidad en si es su capacidad atlética por así decirlo, pero esa armadura la cubrió.- Me explico antes de sonreírme.- Lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensaba, has demostrado ser un hueso duro de roer.

Yo: Lo tomare como un alago…

Greyworth: Bien.- Asintió antes de voltearse.- Espero ver tu presentación. Se que no me decepcionara. Vamos, Colbert.

Colbert: Muy bien.- Dijo para seguir a la sub-directora.

Trate de pararme, pero me dolía el cuerpo. Sin embargo, el dolo comenzó a desaparecer y vi que era Sicily quien me curaba con su magia hasta que se detuvo.

Sicily: ¿Estas mejor?

Yo: Mucho mejor.- Respondí mientras me paraba.- Gracias, Sicily.

Sicily: No hay de que.- Dijo mientras me sonreía y… ¿Se sonrojaba? ¿Acaso tiene calor?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando recibí un golpe en la espada y fue parte de Teo, quien me dio una palmada.

Teo: ¡Bien hecho yendo contra un veterano! ¡Oí que el profesor Colbert es un antiguo mago que lucho en varias batallas, pero no se sabe en cuales!

Yo: ¿De verdad?- Pregunte, pues trabaje tanto con él, que no me parecía el tipo de persona que haya ido a una guerra.

Gus: Dalo por seguro. Todos sabemos que el profesor Colbert es uno de los magos más poderosos de esta escuela que esta atrás en poder solo contra el director y la sub-directora.

Yo: Wau, eso no me lo esperaba.

Tony: Viendo lo tranquilo que es, no es de extrañar.- Comento y yo estuve de acuerdo. El aura que lanza no es del tipo que va a una pelea.

Yuuki: En todo caso, Onii-chan.- Me llamo viéndome fijamente.- Debes entrenar más. Aun cometes muchos errores en tus movimientos y cometes uno que otro ataque descuidado.

Yo: ¿Me quieres entrenar?

Yuuki: Por supuesto.

Yo: Oh, diablos.- Maldije y todos se comenzaron a reír. Poco después me les uní.

Luego de eso, me llevaron a la cafetería para que comiera y descansara un poco mientras Louise, Ryuzu, Yuuki y yo pensábamos en nuevos trucos para la presentación. No voy a hacer el ridículo y tras ver como han tratado a Louise, voy a hacer que la vean de manera totalmente diferente, que ella puede lograr ser una gran maga.

Para ser sincero, realmente no había mejor vida para mi que esta. Tenia amigos, buenos profesores, gente con quien hablar, mi antigua mascota está aquí como un ser humano y ahora tengo una hermanita. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz mientras respiraba luego de las perdidas que pase de mis padres y tíos. No me importa que este en un mundo con altas probabilidades de guerra o que aparezcan monstruos que tenga que combatir, este es el lugar que siempre desee estar. Un lugar donde puedo ser yo mismo sin temer a que me repudien. Un lugar donde puedo llamarlo… hogar.

Por eso juro como Yatagami Yuuto que protegeré todo lo que sea importante para mi. Aun si tengo que enfrentar a lo peor de lo peor. Me hago esta promesa como persona… y caminare por este sendero… como un Kamen rider.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Fenix] y [Robot] a los lados-**

* * *

 **Listo, nuevo cap subido. La idea de poner a Yuuki me la dio [Luis darkness] y decidí hacerla su hermana menor.**

 **Ahora se acerca cada vez más el día de las exposiciones y donde comenzara las aventuras de las historias de Zero no Tsukaina.**

 **Con el tiempo, verán por que convertí al profesor Colbert en Stalk y también, con el pasar de la historia, aparecerán sujetos que serán nuevos Kamen rider.**

 **Me gustaría pedir ayuda en el emparejamiento de botellas. Quiero que me den [Best Mach] para las [Lost Bottle], para la de boxeador y cualquiera que se les ocurra y quieren que use en la historia.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y hasta la próxima historia.**


	12. Exhibición de familiares

**Capítulo 12: Exhibición de familiares**

* * *

 _Tony: El día de hoy, yo y Teo haremos la presentación._

 _Teo: Pero hombre, casi no hemos salido últimamente. Parece que nos están dejando fuera._

 _Tony: Tranquilo, según se, tendremos un importante papel que nos llegara tarde o temprano._

 _Teo: ¿De verdad?- Tony asiente.- ¿Y como lo sabes?_

 _Tony: Digamos que…logre sacar un poco de información tras una pequeña borrachera._

 _Teo: Oh~, ¡Entonces tendré un papel importante! ¡Ya creo saber lo que es, porque he estado entrenando usando…! ¡MGK!_

 _Tony: Se supone que eso es secreto, no puedes revelarlo aún. ¿Entendiste?- Teo asiente.- Bien._

 _Teo: Uf~, en todo caso, no haremos un resumen del cap anterior pues suponemos que ya todos lo leyeron y es algo innecesario. ¡Así que iremos directamente a la acción!_

 _Tony: Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Exhibición de familiares**

Tras despertarme temprano, me puse buena ropa y me aseé como corresponde, revisando de estar bien presentado. Si se preguntan la razón de esto, es por que Louise me ordeno que llegara temprano lo mejor arreglado que pudiera.

La razón era que hoy iba a llegar la princesa de este reino junto a las invitadas de la subdirectora Greyworth. Por lo que me ordeno que no me viera desaseado.

Una vez listo, salí de mi habitación y esperé al resto que viven en la posada [luna plateada], pues me iban a acompañar. Ya eran prácticamente parte del grupo en la escuela a pesar de no asistir.

Estuve esperando en un asiento junto a Kohaku, quien era mi guardaespaldas animal en todo momento. Le ordene que también protegiera a mis compañeros, en especial a Louise y a Yuuki.

Estuve esperando un rato hasta que la primera llego siendo Ryuzu. Luego de eso llego Yae seguida de las gemelas y finalmente Yumina junto a Yuuki. Con todos presentes, abrí [Gate] y llegamos en un instante a la escuela.

Al llegar, de inmediato busque a Louise mediante mi teléfono y no demore en encontrarla. Pero había un tema de como estaba.

Estaba temblando, esta agitada… era obvio que esta nerviosa. Todos estaban tratando de tranquilizarla. ¿Qué le pasara?

¿?: Ah, Yuu-san. Buenos días.- Dijo una voz que me hizo feliz escuchar.

Yo: Hola Siesta, ha pasado mucho desde que te vi.- Dije al ver a una de mis primeras amigas aquí. Me acerque a ella dejando a mi grupo actual.- ¿En dónde has estado? No te he visto mucho últimamente.

Siesta: Greyworth-sama me pide mis servicios muy seguido y de ves en cuando la acompaño o ayudo a mantener una de sus casas. Es un trabajo difícil, pero me siento honrada de hacerlo.

Yo: Ya veo, parece que a poco te están ascendiendo ¿no?

Siesta: Eso parece.- Dijo con una pequeña risita y en eso vio las dos nuevas caras.- ¿Y ellas?

Yo: Oh, cierto. Tu aun no las conoces.- Dije para hacerle un gesto a todas para que se acercaran.- Primero, ella es Yumina.

Yumina: Mucho gusto, soy Yumina Ernea Belfast. Es un placer conocerte.- Dijo con una reverencia digna de alguien de su estatus.

Siesta: Ernea… ¿Belfast?- Murmuro antes de ponerse nerviosa.- ¿P-P-P-Podría ser que…usted es…?

Yumina: Si, soy la princesa del reino de Belfast.- Explico y se pudo notar a kilómetros el nerviosismo de la sirvienta. Para alguien como ella, tener una verdadera princesa delante de ella debe ser difícil.- No te pongas así, no soy del tipo que separa a la gente por su posición.

Siesta: M-M-Muy bien…- Murmuro mientras asentía unas cuantas veces.

Yo: La siguiente. Ella es…

Yuuki: ¡Soy Yatagami Yuuki y soy la hermana de Yuuto!

Siesta: ¿Eh?- Ella miro a Yuuki con sorpresa antes de girarse a mi.- ¿Es tu hermana, la que me habías contado antes?

Yo: Aunque no lo creas. Linda ¿no?

Siesta: P-P-Pues sí, pero… ¿Cómo llego…?

Yo: Me siguió, pero nos separamos a la llegada donde ella termino en otro lado. Nos encontramos y llegamos a lo que es el ahora.- Explique adelantándome a lo que ella iba a preguntar haciéndolo lo más resumido posible.

Siesta: Oh, e-entiendo…-Murmuro algo confundida, pero luego le iba a explicar mejor el asunto.-En cualquier caso, mañana es la exposición de familiares. Vas a participar ¿Verdad?

Yo: Pues sí, ya que soy el familiar de Louise y tengo que hacer esta demostración.-Respondí antes de dejar salir un suspiro.- Esto será molesto.

Siesta: ¿Estas nervioso?

Yo: No tanto, ya he enfrentado peores cosas.- Dije recordando como he tenido que dar presentaciones a algunos científicos renombrados. Eso me puso de pelos de punta cuando vi sus penetrantes miradas, además de estar en una sala cerrada con ellos llenos de adultos o universitarios que me miraban fijamente. Comparado a eso, esto debería se más fácil.- De todos modos, la que esta nerviosa es Louise. Me pregunto que le pasa.

Siesta: Mmh~. Tal vez sea por que viene la princesa Henrietta.

Yo: ¿Quién?- Alce una ceja y ella me vio con asombro.

Siesta: ¿No sabes quien es la princesa Henrietta?

Yo: La parte de princesa lo entiendo, pero no de que reino viene.- Respondí con calma ante su clara sorpresa.

Yumina: La princesa Henrietta es la princesa heredera de este país. Mientras que su madre todavía es técnicamente la reina, después de lo muerte del rey, la mayor parte de los deberes del liderazgo recayó en la princesa Henrietta.

Yo: ¿De verdad?- Pregunte con asombro al ver que Yumina tomo el papel para explicarme las cosas en lugar de Siesta.- Si es así, ¿Por qué no toma ella la posición de reina?

Yuuki: Es cierto, si ella prácticamente hace todo el trabajo, ¿No seria mejor darle el puesto ya de una vez?

Yumina: Yo también me lo pregunto. No entiendo del todo su estado, pero según sé, hay muchos nobles que no consideran a Henrietta apta para gobernar, especialmente sin un marido que gobierne como rey.

¿?: Yo puedo respaldar esas palabras.- Dijo un rubio bien conocido mío.

Yo: Gus, ¿Sabes algo de su situación?

Gus: Algo. Según sé, algunos nobles no quieren que ella asuma el cargo porque eso le daría más poder, y ellos ven eso como un problema. Según unos cuantos rumores, quieren emparejarla con alguno de sus hijos para que se convierta en rey y poder controlar y administrar el reino, pero ella se a negado a todos y siguió asiendo un buen trabajo. Lo que prolongo ese tema.

Yo: Ya veo. Parece que esa princesa la tiene difícil.

Gus: No lo dudes.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de voltear para atrás.- Ven, ayúdanos a calmar a Louise. Ya va siendo hora de ir a la entrada a recibir las visitas.

Tras eso, fui con Gus a ayudar a los demás a calmar a Louise, lo que resulto una fiera batalla. Al lograrlo, fuimos y llegamos a la entrada principal, a excepción de Siesta, quien aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Tras un rato, todos nos pusimos atentos cuando el sonido de una trompeta retumbo de pronto junto a la llegada de un carruaje real.

Yo: ¿Alguien llamo a Cenicienta?- Comente al ver la entrada del carruaje que era arrastrado por unicornios como en un cuento de hadas. Cielos, esa si es una entrada real digna de ver y que deja buena impresión.

Luego de eso, dos hombres en uniformes militares y armadura salieron del carruaje y miraron a su alrededor antes de que el mayor de ellos asintiera al más joven.

-¡Presentando a su majestad, la princesa Henrietta de Tristain!- Grito uno de los guardias dejando a los estudiantes conteniendo su aliento.

Parecía que había rumores de que un miembro de la familia real vendría, pero nadie lo confirmo. Excepto nosotros, quienes fuimos informados por Greyworth-san.

Del carruaje descendió alguien a quien yo solo podría describir como un ángel. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? ¡Pues porque para mi literalmente lo era!

Ella parecía tener alrededor de mi edad o un poco mayor. Era delgada y con curvas en todas las formas correctas. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se veía perfecto en ella en todos los sentidos y estaba acentuada por una capa purpura que colgaba de sus hombros. Su cabello era morado y caía sobre sus hombros, teniendo un tono similar al de su capa. Su rostro era sueva y calmado, demostrando que era una persona amable, paciente y cariñosa. Tenia unos bellos ojos azules claros. Se sujetaba el pelo con una tiara en forma de corono que llevaba zafiros redondos incrustados.

¿Qué era esto exactamente? ¿Cómo puede existir tal persona? Una que era tan bella y a la vez que transmite tanta paz a la vez. Así que ella es la princesa de este reino ¿eh? Debo decir que va más allá de lo que pensé que seria una princesa… y eso que ya conozco a una.

Ella empezó a mirar a todos con una sonrisa cariñosa, como si los conociera personalmente. Pero me di cuenta que su mirada se detuvo por un momento en nuestro grupo, y fue en eso que su sonrisa se volvió más cariñosa. ¿A quien vio de esa forma?

Guiche: ¡Que hermosa!- Oí al rubio decir eso con asombro. Dirigí mi mirada donde estaba viendo que saco una rosa y la sostuvo frente a su cara como si estuviera a punto de proponerse a la chica. Pero callo cuando noto la mirada de los guardias, que le decían indirectamente que no se atreviera a nada más. Que bien entrenados están.

Kirche: Así que esta es la princesa de este reino ¿Eh?- Dijo mientras la observaba antes de poner una cara triunfal.- Pero yo soy mejor que ella, no estas de acuerdo.

Vi que a quien le pregunto era Tabitha, pero ella no respondió porque estaba demasiada concentrada en la tarea que le había dejado antes para que pudiera aprender mi idioma. Pero si ella quisiera una respuesta sincera, yo le diría que ni en un millón de años.

Kirche solo tenía un busto exagerado y que exponía a cada momento. Necesitaba explotar sus bienes para atraer a algún chico o los atraía con una situación que no rechazarían. En cambio, la princesa daba un aura de encanto natural y una belleza única y bien balanceada sin exagerar que atraería a cualquiera sin intentarlo. La diferencia era tan clara como el día y la noche.

Yo: ¿Con que ella es la princesa de este reino?- Murmure mirándola fijamente.- Ella se ve literalmente sacada del mejor cuento de hadas. Incluso se ve que es muy amable.

Decidí no comentar nada sobre su aspecto. Una de las cosas que aprendí tras ser familiar de Louise es que, si no controlo bien lo que digo, puedo acabar muy mal. Mayormente ahora si hablo de alguna chica, pues parece que algunas chicas de nuestro grupo me mantienen un ojo encima de esto. ¿Me pregunto porque lo harán? ¿No es como si lo que pensara o comentara de una chica les importara…? A excepción de Louise que es mi ama

Yuuki: ¡Ella es hermosa!- Exclamo con una sonrisa al verla.

Louise: Ella lo es. Ella es única.- La escuche responder a nuestros comentarios, pero la forma en que lo decía me sorprendió. Esa mirada que ponía era todo lo que necesitaba saber mientras miraba a la princesa como si fuera un ser superior y de admiración.

Kohaku: (Debo admitirlo. Ella es una de las pocas humanas que han logrado sorprenderme con su presencia.)- Me dijo telepáticamente a través de la conexión de nuestro contrato. Le había dicho que evitara hablar en público.

Vi como la princesa se fue acercando a la entrada y todos los profesores junto al director y subdirectora se arrodillaron frente a ella mostrando sus respetos.

Henrietta: Le pido disculpas por presentarme aquí avisando con tan poca antelación, Osmond-san.

Osmond: No es un problema princesa. Los estudiantes y el personal aquí presentes esperaban su llegada ansiosamente. Pero si me permite saber, ¿Cuál fue su razón para venir?

Henrietta: Hay algo que quería ver personalmente.- Dijo y me fije que su mirada se dirigió a Louise antes de volver con el director.

Osmond: Oh, ¿y puedo saber que es?- Pregunto curioso por el dato, pero ella solo sonrió.

Henrietta: Es un asunto personal.

Eso me dio curiosidad, pues use [Long sense] para escuchar sin que nadie lo notara. Admito que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero si la princesa viene por una razón especifica era mejor saberlo. No quería imaginar que sospechan que soy Build antes de mostrarlo en la exhibición como el punto fuerte de mi demostración.

Luego de eso, se escucho otra trompeta y vi otro carruaje entrar, pero esta tenia un diseño plateado y se veía mas para el combate. De ahí, sale una chica que tiene el pelo largo y rubio que está atado en una cola de caballo lateral. Su apariencia esta bien equilibrada, también posee una figura bien dotada con grandes pechos. Ella trae un corto ceñido azul que rodea el busto, dejando su estómago expuesto, así como una falda. Traia una espada atada en su cintura y tiene una mirada muy afilada. Ella miro a su alrededor antes de hacer una ceña con respeto al interior del carruaje.

¿?: ¡Se hace presente la Princesa del viento del Flash Plateado! ¡Una de las siete [Vanadis]! ¡Eleonora Viltaria!- Exclamo la mujer rubia mientras una chica salía del carruaje.

La chica que salió ahora es una hermosa joven de estatura media con un rostro hermoso, piel blanca, ojos carmesí y brazos delgados. Ella tiene el pelo largo y plateado que llega hasta su cintura. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en su pelo. Ella tiene una figura extremadamente sexy, especialmente su tamaño de busto extraordinariamente grande y su cintura delgada.

Me quede pasmado al ver tal belleza. ¿Qué pasaba con este mundo y las mujeres? ¿Por qué toda mujer que estoy viendo tiene una belleza sobre el promedio o de clase mundial?

De repente sentí un pellizcon y vi que fue Yumina quien me miro fijamente. Diablos, malditos ojos místicos que pueden ver la naturaleza. Es obvio que se percato de mis pensamientos nada puros, pero debe comprender que soy hombre.

Alejé esos pensamientos inapropiados y recordé sobre las [Vanadis], que había escuchado en un restaurante hace tiempo cuando comí solo.

Las [Vanadis], según sé, son guerreras cuyos poderes y posición son los segundos del Rey de Zhcted, que es uno de los reinos más importantes de este mundo junto a Tristain. Ellas son generalmente consideradas como íconos vivientes y deidades de Zhcted, ellas juegan a menudo como un oficial militar supremo y nobleza para mantener al reino a salvo de cualquier amenaza enemiga. Se rumoreaba que eran tan poderosos que sus poderes incluso podían rivalizar con los dragones. Según se cree, sus armas fueron creadas por el fundador, por eso son tan poderosas.

Pero me era difícil ver a esa chica como alguien que puede derrotar a un dragón, aunque no soy nadie para decirlo pues las apariencias engañan.

La nueva figura salió del carruaje y se puso junto a la princesa Henrietta, quien le sonrió al verla.

Henrietta: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, Eleonora.

Eleonora: Ya te dije que me llamaras Ellen, Henrietta. Estamos en buenos términos ¿Recuerdas?

Henrietta: Es cierto.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Osmond: Eleonora Viltaria-sama, es un placer verla.-Saludo manteniéndose aun de rodillas junto a los demás.

Eleonora: Lo mismo digo, viejo Osmond. Me alegro ver que sigues tan bien a pesar de tu edad.

Osmond: Es un honor ver que una de las 7 Vanadis decirme eso.- Dijo con todo respeto antes de mirar a la princesa guerrera.- Pero, si me permite preguntar, ¿A que vino?

Eleonora: Pues Greyworth me dijo que el festival de familiares de este año seria interesante, por lo que decidí venir a verlo.-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras que la chica rubia suspiro.- Tampoco es para tanto, Lim.

Lim: Ellen-sama, debe entender que tiene una posición muy importante y no puede dejar sus deberes solo porque algo le llamo la atención.- En eso, la chica peli platina frunció un poco el ceño.

Henrietta: Jaja, se ve que la tiene difícil. Limalisha-san.

Lim: Gracias por entenderme, princesa Henrietta.

Vi como la princesa de Tristain rio mientras que la mujer Eleonora solo desvió la mirada molesta. Pero todo esto se detuvo cuando se escucho de nuevo una trompeta. ¿Otra vez?

Vi como un carruaje blanco con detalles dorados era jalada por unicornios.

Yo: (¿Acaso viene otra cenicienta?)- Pensé para luego ver como del carruaje salían un hombre robusto de cabello azul y ojos rojos que parecía tener más de 40 años. Por alguna razón, su aspecto me era familiar.

-¡Todos guarden silencio para dejar pasar a la princesa Fianna Ray Ordesia!- Exclamo el hombre de cabello azul y en eso vi a otra belleza.

La nueva chica tiene un aspecto limpio y ordenado. Sus pupilas son de color negro claro, y tiene un largo cabello purpura que es a la vez impresionante y hermoso. Su piel es de un blanco claro que es comparable a la nieve pura. El tamaño de su busto es grande, pero bien balanceada con su figura. Ella se bajo del carruaje y se reunió con las otras dos figuras importantes.

Fianna: Hola chicas, no nos veíamos desde la reunión de los grandes reinos de hace algunos años ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Henrietta: Si, pero no espere verte aquí en la exhibición.

Eleonora: Es cierto, tu normalmente no sales de tu reino. ¿Qué te hizo venir?

Fianna: Nada en particular, solo recibió una invitación de Greyworth-sama y decidí asistir.- Respondió con simples mientras ambas chicas miraban a la Subdirectora, quien sonreía de todo esto.

Yo: (No se porque esa sonrisa me da un mal presentimiento.)-Pensé mientras sentía como mis instintos, que se han desarrollado enormemente desde que llegue, me dicen que algo tengo que ver.

Luego de eso, vi como las tres comenzaron a platicar entre si y como los estudiantes murmuraban entre ellos. Bueno, es normal al ver a dos verdaderas princesas venir aquí junto a una importante figura que se supone que lleva una poderosa arma consigo.

Yuuki: Es increíble que hayan venido 3 figuras tan importantes, ¿Verdad?

Yae: Y-Ya lo creo-degozaru…

Elze: Pero, ¿Esta bien que hayan venido?- Era entendible esa pregunta, pues se supone que dos de ellas son herederas al trono y la otra una figura casi tan importante como un dios.

Gus: Claro que sí. El que sean princesas no quiere decir que este mal en venir a este tipo de eventos, pues le ayudan a relajarse de sus deberes.

Yumina: Eso me suena más a ti que a ellas, Gus-san.- Dijo mientras miraba al príncipe con sus ojos místicos.

Gus: Jajaja, eso podría ser, pero no descarta que es verdad.- Eso lo hace sonar como si la realeza de ahora solo busca algo con que entretenerse.

Bueno, aunque no podía decir que eso es totalmente falso, después de todo, conocí al Duque y al rey del reino de Belfast, quienes se engancharon con el shogi con tan solo jugarlo una vez. Solo espero por dios que no olviden sus responsabilidades.

De repente salí de mis pensamientos al oír por una cuarta vez la trompeta. ¿Ahora quien se supone que ha llegado?

Lo que vi fue un carruaje más modesto y simple llegando. Las puertas se abrieron y abrí boca y ojos al ver a dos personas que reconocía muy bien.

Yo: (No…¿Qué hacen ellos aquí…?)- No podía creer a quienes veía, ellos… ellos…

-¡Les presento al supremo sacerdote de la doctrina de Saviav, Giuseppe Chyrsoprase! ¡Y junto a él viene su nieta, la sacerdotisa sagrada de la doctrina de Saviav, Calcedonia Chyrsoprase!- Tras el anuncio, todo fue silencio, hasta que los estudiantes rugieron de felicidad. Aunque era más que notorio que la mayor parte de quienes gritaron eran los hombres.

Yo: (¿¡Que hacen ellos aquí!?)- Pensé en pánico al ver a la reencarnación de mi cacatúa junto a su abuelo, pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí a alguien tirar de mi manga.

Yuuki: Oye, Onii-chan. ¿Ella es la reencarnación de Chiko?- Me pregunto acercándose a mi para que solo yo escuchara.

Yo: *Suspiro* Si, esa es ella.- Respondi con cansancio, pues le había contado a Yuuki sobre ella, pero jamás me imagine que la viera de esta forma.

Yuuki: Vaya, jamás me imagine que fuera tan linda.- Dijo mientras miraba a Calsey y como ella saludaba con una sonrisa digna a los estudiantes antes de girarse a mi.- Te toco algo bueno.

Yo: (¿Qué quiere decir con eso?)- Realmente no entiendo lo que me dice… y eso que mi IQ es muy elevado.- Pero en todo caso…¿A que vino?

Gus: Realmente eres siego para no notar lo obvio.

Yo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Gus: *Suspiro* Que ella vino a verte. Debería ser más que obvio.- Respondió y yo finalmente entendí.

Oh, ya veo. Dado que soy su antiguo amo y familia, tal vez quiso verme para animarme en mi presentación. Si que es amable.

Vi como las cuatro figuras importantes femeninas se reunían para conversar mientras que Guiseppe-san hablar con el viejo Osmond de manera amigable. Se nota que son buenos amigos. Pero en eso note como Calsey miro hacia donde estaba y me guiño el ojo para luego… sentir que mi cara ardía un poco. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me gire a mi ama, quien estuvo callada ya por un largo tiempo. Cuando la vi, ella estaba petrificada.

Yo: Oye, Louise. ¿Estas bien?- Pregunte mientras la sacudía un poco para luego darle unos leves golpes en la mejilla…sin resultado alguno.- Pobre, esto fue demasiado para ella.

Ya suponía que ver tantas figuras importantes en un solo día y que verán la exhibición la puso así. Realmente ella no quiere dar una mala impresión.

Bueno, solo me tengo que esforzar y hacerlo bien. Además, el que vean que soy el héroe de los plebeyos y mis habilidades de seguro me dará la victoria. Creo que, entre todos, seré el que haga la mejor presentación al hacer algo que nunca se ha visto, pero espero que sea lo suficiente para impresionar a esas tres, por que no dudo que tendré el voto de Calsey.

Luego de eso, vi como las 4 chicas junto a Giuseppe-san entraron dentro de la escuela y todos también empezaron a irse. Yo también me fui para seguir practicando un poco, pero lo haría en el bosque peleando con bestias mágicas para mantener el secreto. También me llevare a Yuuki, pues me pidió llevarla al gremio para convertirse en aventurera y unírsenos.

Con eso mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y le pedí a los demás que mantuvieran tranquila a Louise mientras no estaba, también le deje a Kohaku y Ryuzu por si acaso. Mi maid sacaría rápidamente su estrés con su forma de habla normar mientras que mi familiar mantendría las cosas a raya evitando destrucción innecesaria. Mejor asegurar que lamentar.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yo: Uf~. Vaya competición que tuvimos ¿no?

Yuuki: ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Pelear contra esas creaturas fue divertido!- Es increíble que una chica que parece una niña pequeña diga algo así.

Louise: Yuu, ¿Estas seguro que estas listo para la presentación de mañana?

Yo: Si, y también me siento seguro de que daré una buena demostración. Así que estate tranquila, pues esas princesas quedaran con la boca abierta al ver a Kamen rider Build.- Dije con tono seguro para que ya se tranquilizara, y creo que funciono al ver como ella suspiraba.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que me fui al bosque junto con Yuuki para entrenar y recolectar más dinero para nuestro ingreso. Ahora Yuuki es una aventurera novata, aunque sus habilidades están lejos de ser de un novato, pero eso se arreglara con el tiempo.

Ella demostró ser muy capas en nuestras misiones y arraso fácilmente con 20 lobos cornudos y unos goblins. Admito que su habilidad es de admirar y de temer. No querría ser su contrincante en una batalla seria ni en un millón de años.

Tras terminar con las misiones, regresamos a la academia para encontrarnos con Louise y calmar sus nervios. La vi sola con Kohaku en sus brazos y le pregunté donde estaban los demás. Ella me dijo que están practicando para la exhibición con sus familiares mientras que pidieron la ayuda de Linze, Elze, Yae y Yumina para que les ayudaran con sus prácticas, algo que ellas aceptaron. Por otra parte, me dijo que Ryuzu fue con Greyworth porque ella quería hablar de un tema que le concierne. Caminamos por los pasillos y pensamos en ir a comer un poco y tomarme el resto del día para descansar para recuperar fuerzas. Tenia que estar en optimas condiciones para mañana.

¿?: Ah, Louise, Yuuki-san, Yuu-san.- Fuimos llamados y nos volteamos.

Louise: Ah, Sicily. ¿Ya terminaste de practicar tu presentación?

Sicily: Si, yo y Ángel estamos listos para mañana.- Dijo con un conejo blanco entre sus brazos.

Según me dijeron, el familiar de Sicily, Ángel, es un conejo de las nieves que puede producir aire frio y hasta hielo si se le entrena bien. Debo decir que es un familiar que le queda pues es tan adorable como ella.

Los cuatro ahora caminamos hacia el comedor, pero en eso oímos una charla bastante llamativa.

¿?: Vaya, jamás imagine que mi presumido primo seria puesto en su lugar por un plebeyo. Aunque pienso que fue el mejor método. Te lo mereces.- Dijo la voz de una chica con burla.

Guiche: ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada del duelo! ¡No fue un plebeyo quien me derroto, él debe ser un noble de algún reino lejano! ¡Sus poderes no eran nada ordinarios!- Escuche los gritos de furia de cierto rubio playboy. ¿Qué pasara esta vez?

¿?: Claro, claro. Sigue diciendo eso. Mi tío ya se entero y dice que cuando te vea de nuevo, te va a entrenar de tal forma que pienses que la clase de caballería parezcan un juego de niños.

Por alguna razón, sentí que Guiche estaba estupefacto y me lo podía imaginar con la cara azul. Nos acercamos y giramos en la esquina para ver a Guiche, con el rostro pálido, junto a una chica de traje loli gótico de cabello rubio atado con dos coletas.

Yo: (Se me hace familiar…)-Pensé al ver a la chica pues juraría que la he visto en alguna parte.

Guiche: ¿Mmh?-En eso note como Guiche miro en nuestra dirección y…nos vio.- ¡AAAH!

Yo: Creo que será mejor irnos.- Les dije empujando un poco a las chicas, pero ya era muy tarde.

Guiche: ¡Alto ahí, Yuuto!- El maldito playboy no tardo nada en llegar a mi y tomar mi hombro.- ¡Dile a la maldita de mi prima que eres un noble o algo!

¿?: Oh~, con que el es quien te derroto ¿Eh?- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a nosotros y note cierta heterocronomía familiar con un ojo derecho de color dorado y el otro de color azul.

Yo: ¿Y usted es…?

Rose: Oh, lo siento por ser tan grosera. Soy Rose Von Brad, hija mayor de la familia Brad y prima del lado materno del idiota Guche de Gramot.

Guiche: ¡OYE!

Rose: Es un gusto conocerlos.- Termino inclinándose de forma educada y yo me sobresalte.

Yo: (¡Ya sabia yo que me era familiar! ¡Es la misma chica que rescate de esos bandidos!)

Recuerdo que ella había sido atacada en su carruaje el día en que rescate a Siesta del Conde Mott. Tras volver a casa, vi como salía huma de un lado y tras revisar, vi el ataque por lo que tome la decisión de intervenir. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esa chica fuera prima de ese playboy, pero ahora debo mantener la calma y actuar como si no la conociera.

Yo: Mucho gusto, señorita Rose. Soy Yatagami Yuuto, un plebeyo al servicio de Louise de la Valliére. Es un placer conocerla… Y para que no haya confusiones, mi nombre es Yuuto mientras que Yatagami es mi apellido.- Dije en tono cortes.

Rose: Vaya, para ser plebeyo si que tienes buenos modales.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Guiche.- Entonces, ¿Qué decías sobre el siendo un noble?

Guiche: ¡GRRRRR!- Wow, nunca había visto a Guiche tan frustrado antes.- ¡De todos modos, ya me iba! Tengo que preparar a mi hermoso Verdandi para la exposición de mañana.

Tras eso, Guiche se fue mientras que la chica Rose se reía a sus expensas.

Yo: Vaya, yo pensé que tal vez te molestaría el hecho que vencí a tu primo o algo.- Comente recibiendo un codazo de Louise, quien me mando una mirada diciendo que callara. Pero eso desapareció cuando oímos reír a la chica.

Rose: En realidad no. Yo ya sé que el debió causar ese duelo por alguna razón estupida que daño su orgullo, pero, aunque es alguien hábil, solo sabe hacer buenos hechizos de tierra y crear golems. Él no es el más fuerte y no sabe pelear por su cuenta. Lo único que quisiera saber es ¿Qué causo el duelo?

Yo: Bueno… el estaba engañando a su novia con una chica de primer año a sus espaldas y la de la chica de primero. Ambas la descubrieron ir a dos bandos con ellas sin que se enteraran y me culpo por eso. Nos batimos en un duelo para solucionar el asunto donde yo termine ganando.- Lo resumí y ella asintió.

Rose: Ya veo, eso suena a lo que haría el idiota de mi primo.- Dijo antes de dar un largo suspiro.- Por dios, aunque la poligamia este permitido, ese idiota no entiende el corazón de una mujer excepto solo para atraerlas. De seguir así, tarde o temprano avergonzara a la familia Gramot. Me alegro de no tener su apellido y que cause la baja en mi familia.

Yo: Eres muy dura con tu primo ¿no?

Rose: Lo soy porque él se lo busca. Soy más inteligente que ese don juan.

Yo/Yuuki/Louise: Eso no es algo difícil de superar.- Dijimos los tres mientras que Sicily rio nerviosa. Bueno, Yuuki sabe sobre el con lo que le conte, y con tal solo verlo, puedo adivinar que entendió su personalidad en un instante.

Rose: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ustedes me agradan!- Ver como se rio me hizo ver que es una buena persona, solo que dura cuando llega la ocasión.- Bueno, nos vemos… tengo cosa que hacer.

Con eso, la chica Rose se fue.

Louise: *Suspiro* Vaya, y yo pensé que nos meterías en algún problema.

Yo: Lo dices como si fuera un imán de ellos.- murmure con una vena en la cabeza y mi ama me miro con furia.

Louise: ¡Pues porque lo eres! ¡Fácilmente te metes en situaciones descabelladas!

Yo: ¡No es como si quisiera estar en ellas!

Louise: ¡Pues no las atraigas!

Yo: ¡No me pidas cosas que no se pueden controlar!

Escuche como Yuuki y Kohaku se reían mientras que Sicily lo hacia de forma más disimulada. Me cuesta creer que disfrute de estos momentos, aunque me enoje un poco.

¿?: ¡Oye, Sicily!- Pero el momento se rompió cuando escuchamos gritar a alguien.

Todos nos giramos al dueño de esa voz y vimos a un chico de nuestra edad de cabello rubio ordenado caminando hacia nosotros. Caminaba a un paso lento, pero se denotaba que estaba de mal humor.

¿?: ¿¡Por que estas hablando con otro hombre!?- Grito con enfado y me gire hacia Sicily. Abrí mis ojos al ver que ella ni se volteaba, pero estaba temblando de miedo.

Yo: Disculpe, si no es mucha la molestia, ¿podría saber quien es?- Pregunte cortésmente mientras mandaba una mirada a Kohaku.- (Ve y mantente al lado de Sicily.)

Kohaku: (A la orden.)- Asintió para caminar al lado de Sicily y me gire al chico rubio.

Kurt: ¡Soy Kurt von Rietsburg! ¡Y no tienes derecho a hablarle a mi prometida!

Yo: Espera, ¿Estas comprometido con Sicily?

Sicily: N-No…- Pude escuchar su murmullo y vi como ella abrazaba con fuerza a Ángel.- Él y yo… no estamos comprometidos.

Kurt: ¡Cállate perra! ¡Eres mi mujer y no tienes derecho a hablar con otro hombre!- Grito mientras fue a agarrar a Sicily, pero…

*PAM*

Yo abofetee su mano para alejarla sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Kurt: ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?

Yo: Esa es mi pregunta, ¿No ves que la estas asustando? Además, ella acaba de negar que son prometidos y dudo que ella mienta sobre un asunto así.

Louise: Es verdad.- Hablo mientras se ponía al frente de Sicily.- Con el tiempo que llevo con ella, jamás dijo estar comprometida con alguien y estoy segura que me contaría algo así. Dime, ¿Cómo fue que se "comprometieron"?

Kurt: ¡Eso es fácil, simplemente la tome y listo!

Yuuki: ¿Así que solo decidiste el tema por ti mismo y ya lo das como un hecho? Deberías respetar la decisión de Sicily-san.- Hablo con una mirada penetrante mientras tenía disimuladamente su mano preparada para tomar su espada.

Kurt: ¡Silencio, ella es mi prometida y punto!

Vi como Sicily retrocedió un poco con miedo. Es obvio que este tipo la traumo de alguna manera. Caminé a ella y me puse a su lado.

Yo: Él está diciendo eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?- Ella no me respondió y solo desvió la mirada mientras temblaba, pero eso paro cuando le tome el hombro con una mano.- Tranquila, todo esta bien. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte. Pase lo que paso, yo te protegeré. Por eso anda y di lo que piensas.

Sicily: Yuu…Yuu-san…- Note como sus ojos se abrieron y dejaba de temblar. Vi como sus ojos ganaron más valor y respira onda mientras que su familiar bajo de sus brazos.- Yo, rechazo tu propuesta de matrimonio.

Kurt: ¿Eh…?

Sicily: ¡Hace mucho que rechace tu propuesta y me enoja que sigas con el tema! ¡El que me acoses y declares por tu cuenta que estamos comprometidos es desagradable!- Sonreí al ver como gano valor y dijo lo que pensaba.

Kurt: ¿T-Te atreves a desafiarme?

Sicily: ¡No tengo ninguna intención ni obligación de recibir ordenes tuyas!- Declaró con firmeza y el acosador dio un paso para atrás. Pero en eso, su frustración cambio a una sonrisa confiada.

Kurt: ¿Estas segura de eso, Sicily?- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.- Tu padre es gerente de la oficina de finanzas del reino de Earlshide ¿Verdad? Mi padre es el subsecretario de allí.- Dijo mientras ya nos hacíamos una idea de su plan.- Con una sola palabra de mi padre…Jejeje.

Aprete los puños con rabia mientras que los demás tratábamos de contener nuestra rabia. Vi como Sicily soltaba unas lagrimas con miedo de lo que el sucedería al trabajo de su padre. Diablos, ¿Cómo puede existir gente tan podrida? Quería hacer algo, pero si lo ataco, solo meteré en problemas a todos. ¿Qué puedo…?

¿?: Ya es suficiente.- Dijo una voz con firmeza y todos nos giramos a ver quién era.

Kurt: Khg, príncipe August.- Nombro algo asustado.

Era Gus la persona que se acercaba. Note como Kurt retrocedió asustado, y era de esperar ya que la mirada que da Gus es de temer.

Gus: En el reino de Earlshide esta prohibido usar tu autoridad para beneficio propio. Eso es algo que deberías saber, pues es una ley por decreto real. El no seguirlas significa que, ¿Estas desobedeciendo a la familia real?

Kurt: N-No, para nada.

Gus: Además, es inexcusable que apliques la autoridad de tu padre. Esa es una ofensa a la familia real.- Dijo entrecerrando más la mirada.- Tal vez debería hablar con el jefe de la oficina de finanzas.

Kurt: E-Eso no…-Hablo con miedo y Gus solo miro con mayor fuerza.

Gus: En ese caso, piérdete ya.- Ordeno y Kurt solo tembló de impotencia. Me alegro que allá llegado en tan buen momento.

Kurt: K-KGH~… ¡Tu, plebeyo!

Yo: ¿Yo?

Kurt: ¡Te reto a un duelo por la mano de Sicily!

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?- Gritamos todos al ver la proclamación que hizo, ¿Cómo se atreve?

Gus: Acaso no has escuchado lo que te dije. ¿Planeas continuar con tu tontería?- Hablo con un tono más severo que antes.

Yo: No te conozco ni nada, ni tampoco se de tu posición como noble, pero no puedes ir y tratar a Sicily como si fuera un objeto.

Kurt: ¡Cállate plebeyo! ¡Tu eres el culpable! ¡Te enseñare modales por mi mismo y tomare a Sicily!- Exclamo con furia y arrogancia, y yo solo suspire. Que tipo.

¿?: ¡Basta ya!- Escuchamos un grito y giramos para ver que era…

Yo: ¿Chiko?- Murmure mientras miraba como ella caminaba hacia nosotros.

Calsey: Me alegro de verlo Goshujin-sama, aunque me hubiera gustado que sea en situaciones menos desagradables.- En eso se giro a Kurt y le dio una fría mirada que lo estremeció.- ¿Qué crees que haces al exigir de una forma tan egoísta la mano de alguien?

Kurt: Y-Y-Yo…

Calsey: No hables.- Ordeno callando al instante al chico.- El reino de Earlshide es un gran crellente de nuestro dios Savaiv. Deberias saber que es un dios guardian del matrimonio. El hacer una boda forzada es una de las peores acciones posibles.- Dijo mientras que Kurt no podía decir ni una sola palabra.

Gus: Como príncipe del reino de Earlshide, te prohíbo usar como premio la mano de alguien que este en contra. Así que vete ya de una vez antes de que me enfade más de lo que ya estoy.

Kurt: S-Si su alteza, ¡Pero aun así quiero un duelo con este plebeyo!- Grito apuntándome y yo ya me arte.

Yo: Mira, aceptare pelear contigo, pues ya me tienes hasta aquí con esa actitud tuya y por como trataste a Sicily como objeto. Ella merece elegir con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Ella merece más que nadie estar con la persona que ame. Por lo que no dejare que un acosador como tu se salga con la suya.

Sicily: Yuu-san…-Escuche como me nombro, pero ni la mire porque tenía toda mi atención en el cretino este.

Yo: Si quieres pelear, de acuerdo, pero lo haremos mañana. Tengo una presentación que dar en la exhibición de familiares y creo que nuestra pelea seria buena demostración.

Kurt: ¡JA! ¡Con que eres un mero familiar ¿eh?! ¡Entonces demostrare ante el publico y la realiza lo patético que eres junto a tu ama!

Louise: ¿¡Que has dicho!?- Grito con furia mirando al rubio.- ¡Mi familiar puede patearte el trasero fácilmente! ¡Te dejara en el suelo!

Kurt: ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Hasta mañana, pequeña mugre!- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Paso un rato desde que se fue y vimos como Sicily callo de rodillas al suelo con cansancio.

Yo: ¿Estas bien?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

Sicily: S-S-Si…pero eso dio miedo.

Yuuki: No es broma, ese tipo sabe poner una fea cara a parte de ser un acosador.- Comento de brazos cruzados. Por otra parte, Sicily se giro a mi.

Sicily: Yuu-san, lo siento por meterte en mis problemas.

Yo: No te preocupes, yo fui quien acepto el duelo. Es mi propia culpa.- Comente antes de girarme a Louise.- Perdón por esto Louise, pero ver a ese tipo…

Louise: No te disculpes, en realidad hiciste bien en aceptar.- Dijo mirando por donde se fue Kurt.- No voy a perdonar a quien trate así a Sicily, por eso quiero que mañana trapees el piso con el y lo humilles de la peor forma frente a todos para que nunca vuelva a mostrar su cara.

Yo: Eso hare.- Estaba de acuerdo en hacer eso. Nadie trata a la dulce y tierna Sicily de esa forma y se sale con la suya. En eso, me gire a Gus.- En todo caso, fue bueno que llegaras en un momento tan oportuno… Y a ti también, Calsey.

Calsey: No hay problema, Goshujin-sama. Era mi deber como sacerdotisa de la doctrina de Savaiv.- Me dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Gus: Yo también, como príncipe es mi deber mantener a mi gente bajo control. Ademas…- En eso pone una sonrisa picara.- Había llegado un poco antes, pero decidí ver como resolverías esta situación.

Yo: ¿¡QUÉ!?- Grite ante la confesión. ¿¡Este tipo estuvo presente antes de tiempo y decidido dejarnos el asunto entre manos!?- ¡Si llegas antes, entonces sal y actúa!

Gus: Vamos, no te enojes. Como estabas ahí, tenia confianza en que resolverías el caso. Solo entre al ver como abuso de su autoridad. No había riesgos amigo, pero…- En eso su sonrisa se vuelve maliciosa haciéndome temblar un poco.- "Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré"- Sentí mi cara arder al escuchar esa frase. E-E-E-El…- Estuviste muy genial ahí. ¿No es así…Claude?

Sicily: ¿Eh? Bueno, quiero decir…yo…-Ella se sonrojo enormemente mientras tartamudeaba un poco. Ella desivio la mirada y…- Creo que…e-estuviste… muy genial…

Yo: (¡QUE PASA CON ESE NIVEL DE TERNURA!)- ¡Enserio! ¿¡Como puede existir una chica que te haga latir de esa forma!? ¡Puedo sentir como mi cara arde mientras mi corazón late a mil por hora!

Gus: Ahí tienes.- Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna mientras que Yuuki se reía de forma disimulada, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Este chico realmente disfruta de mi agonía! ¡Y para empeorar, mi hermanita me hecha más leña al fuego con su cara!

Louise: Mantén las manos donde se deben, entendiste…Yuu.- Me dijo con una mirada más que aterradora.

Calsey: Goshujin-sama…-Oí un mormullo terrorífico y me congelé ante la mirada de Calsey.

Tras eso, nos fuimos mientras que Louise y Calsey me mantenían vigilado, Gus y Yuuki con una sonrisa picara y Sicily… desviando tiernamente su vista de mi. Esto me sonrojaba para luego ponerme azul al sentir las intenciones de esas dos mientras que los restantes se reían a mis expensas.

Yo: (¡juro que algún día de estos, me vengare por esta humillación! ¡GUS!)- Me jure mientras reprimiera mis deseos vengativos y miraba a Sicily que me seguía viendo con vergüenza. Rayos, es peligrosamente adorable.

* * *

-Horas después-

=POV 3°Perosna=

En la habitación de Louise, la dueña de la habitación estaba sentada mientras cepillaba el cabello de Yuuki. Ella no sabia porque, pero se sentía bien al hacerlo ya que le recordaba cuando su hermana Cattleya le cepillaba el pelo cuando era pequeña. A Yuuki no le importo esto ya que parecía gustarle.

Louise: (*Suspiro* No pensé que las cosas se tornarían de esta forma. Solo Yuu sabe meterse en este tipo de cosas.)- Pensó con cansancio mientras recordaba el suceso.

Luego del incidente con Kurt, los 5 se dirigieron al comedor donde se encontraron con el resto y le contaron lo sucedido mientras comían.

Decir que estaban enojados era poco decir. María quería pulverizar al sujeto al no rendirse con su amiga y continuar acosándola. Ella ya sabia de él, pero era poco lo que podía hacer.

Todos le desearon suerte y lo mejor a Yuu para que derrotara a Kurt en el duelo durante la exhibición de mañana como su presentación. Teo y Tony tenían plena confianza en que ganaría con sus habilidades actuales.

Luego de terminar de comer, Yuu le pidió a Louise su varita para que se la prestara. Ella quería saber la razón, pero dijo que era una sorpresa y que la necesitaba para un proyecto que tiene en mente. Ella dudo en hacerlo, pero Yuu le dijo que confiara en él y que se la devolvería esta noche. Que solo la necesitaba analizarla.

Louse suspiro y se la entrego, pero le hizo prometer que no le haría nada raro y que se la devolviera lo antes posible. Este asintió y partido.

Con eso hecho, Yuu abrió un portal para que Elze, Linze, Yae y Yumina regresaran a Luna plateada junto a Kohaku, dejando solos a Yuu y Yuuki de ese grupo aquí en la academia. Yuu quería trabajar en el laboratorio de Colbert y Yuuki pidió a Louise si se podía quedar con ella esta noche. Ella quería asegurarse que ella durmiera bien y tranquila para el gran día de mañana. Pues al enterarse de su situación, ella decidido apoyarla con todas sus fuerzas para que la dejaran de ver abajo.

Ambas llegaron a la habitación donde se pusieron sus pillamos y conversaron temas de chicas. También Louise aprovecho de cepillar el pelo de Yuuki tras ser cepillada por ella. A la peli rosa le gustaba tenerla, no sabia como describir su relación.

Louise: Entonces, ¿Crees que Yuu le pueda ganar a Kurt?

Yuuki: Sin ninguna duda. Onii-chan es muy fuerte. No tanto como yo en lo físico y técnica, pero puede derrotar fácilmente a gente como ese cretino. Y si usa su armadura, entonces la batalla ya está decidida.

Louise: *Suspiro* Me alegra oír eso.

Yuuki: Jejeje. No te preocupes, ten confianza en Onii-chan. Además…- En eso ella se giro.- ¡Tu eres una persona asombrosa! ¡Pudiste traer a Onii-chan aquí y eso ya es una gran hazaña! ¡Aunque te enojes bastante, se que eres una gran persona y que lograras tu meta de ser una gran maga!

Louise solo la miro fijamente, preguntándose si Yuuki es así de linda siempre. Se sentía feliz al tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Pero de pronto, se escucho unos ligeros golpes desde la puerta. Pensando que era Yuu, para devolverle su varita, Louise se levantó, fue a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

Louise: ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! ¡Ahora, devuélveme mi barita…! ¿Eh?- Se detuvo al ver que no era Yuu con quien hablaba, sino un desconocido encubierto.

El extraño se recupero de su sorpresa y se abrió camino hacia la habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y agito su varita mientras un extraño silencio rodeaba la habitación.

Louise: ¿Un hechizo silenciado?- Murmuro mientras retrocedía un poco y maldecía a su familiar por tener su varita, dejándola indefensa.

Yuuki: Sera mejor que te mantengas quieta.- Ordeno a la desconocida mientras tenia su espada en el cuello del desconocido encapuchado. Ella había llegado en un segundo para sorpresa del desconocido, quien tembló un poco al ver que la amenaza iba enserio.

Louise: Dime quien eres… o le diré a Yuuki que prosiga con lo que tiene planeado hacer.- Amenazo mientras concentraba magia entre sus manos. Aun no sabía si podía manejar magia sin su varita, pero parecía que siempre y cuando se concentrara como debía teniendo mucho cuidado, tal vez podría hacerlo.

¿?: Louise de la Valliére, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- Dijo el misterioso encapuchado para quitarse la capucha y mostrar a…

Louise: ¡Princesa Henrietta!

Yuuki: ¿¡Que!?- Grito atónita mientras alejaba la espada de ella y la guardaba para luego ver como Louise se arrodillaba a ella y Yuuki imito su acción.

Louise: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí su alteza? No debería molestarse en venir a un lugar como este por su cuenta.- Dijo con todo respeto, pero la princesa frunció el ceño.

Henrietta: ¿No puedes llamarme como Henrietta? Después de todo, somos amigas.

Yuuki: ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto sorprendida.

Louise: Si. Me dieron el honor de ser la compañera de juegos de su majestad durante nuestra niñez.

Yuuki: O sea que son amigas de la infancia.

Henrietta: Así es.- Asintió feliz mientras sus ojos se suavizaban.- Yo… te he extrañado mucho, Louise.

Louise: Princesa…-Murmuro mientras se paraba.

Henrietta: Lo siento…- Se disculpo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.- Es solo que, desde que mi padre falleció, no he tenido a nadie para hablar abiertamente.

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron ante la noticia y luego miro hacia abajo con tristeza recordando un suceso.

Yuuki: Lo siento por su padre, princesa. Se lo que es perder a la familia.- Dijo con simpatía hacia la princesa. Pues sus padres también habían fallecido hace tiempo junto a su hermana, dejándola sola.

Cuando Henrietta miro a Yuuki a los ojos, supo que era verdad. Ella sonrió al ver como era la chica con esas palabras y mirada.

Henrietta: Gracias.- Dijo para luego girarse a Louise.- Ahora, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos años?

Ambas se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a platicar mientras que Yuuki se sento en una silla viéndolas, para dejarlas en paz. Ellas hablaron de lo que les paso últimamente, como los deberes que tiene ahora Henrietta y como la ha estado pasando Louise hasta ahora.

Henrietta se puso feliz al escuchar que ahora Louise tiene amigos aquí en la escuela y que no la discriminaron por sus fallos en la magia. Aunque eso la hacia sentir un poco triste de que ya no la necesitaba y que estaba perdiendo a su amiga.

Henrietta: Así que… ahora eres capas de lograr hechizos con éxito.- La peli rosa asintió.- Me alegro de escucharlo, pero… ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Louise: Fue gracias a mi familiar. El teorizo el porque mis hechizos explotaban y dedujo que era porque le ponía demasiada fuerza de voluntad. Me recomendó que tratara de reducir la cantidad que le pongo a mis hechizos y tras varios intentos… logre producir un conjuro sin que explotara.-Dijo contenta, ya no es la fracasada que todos decían que era.

Henrietta: Con que fue tu familiar ¿Eh?-Murmuro con curiosidad.- Oí que convocaste a un humano como familiar. Por lo que puedo decir que es cierto.- La chica asintió.- Estas llena de sorpresas, ¿Verdad, Louise?

Louise: Eso creo, aunque Yuu puede ser un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero me a ayudado mucho.- Confeso, pues era la pura verdad.

Henrietta solo pudo sonreír al ver la expresión de su amiga de la infancia. Se le notaba más tranquila y confiada. Pero luego de eso, miro a Yuuki.

Henrietta: Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo apuntando a la peli morada de ojos carmesí.

Yuuki: ¡Hai, hai! ¡Soy Yatagami Yuuki y soy la hermana menor de Yuuto, el familiar de Louise! ¡Es un gusto conocerla princesa!- Exclamo con su típica alegría.

Louise: ¡Oye, Yuuki! ¡Mas respeto hacia la princesa!- Sermoneo haciendo que Yuuki hiciera un pequeño puchero.- ¡No me pongas esa cara!

Henrietta: Jajajajaja, tranquila Louise. No me molesta. Es más, creo que ya me agrada.- Dijo con una autentica sonrisa para luego levantarse.- Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde y debería regresar. Gracias por una noche maravillosa y por seguir siendo mi amiga.

Louise: El placer ha sido mío.- Dijo inclinándose ante ella.

Yuuki: Espero poder volver a encontrarte en una situación menos estrecha.- Dijo con una sonrisa que alegro a la princesa. Le gustaba esa actitud tan positiva de la chica.

Henrietta se coloco su capucha y soltó su hechizo para salir por la puerta.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

=POV Yuuto=

Def: **¡Guau! ¡Ese fue un buen entrenamiento, compañero!** \- Asentí ante el alago de mi espada.

Después de tomar la varita de Louise, había ido al laboratorio del profesor Colbert para analizarla y terminar un proyecto que le tengo planeado. Luego de eso, me encontré con Tabitha que me pidió más lecciones y vi que estaba casi lista para poder leer algunos de mis artículos sin ninguna ayuda. Hasta podía hablarlo con bastante fluidez, era increíble lo rápido que aprender.

Tras todo eso, me fui a entrenar agitando la espada recibiendo consejos de Derf. Puede que el jamás haya manejado una espada al ser una, pero aprendió una que otra técnica al ser utilizado por varios espadachines. Me fue explicando algunos trucos y maneras de entrenar para mejorar, lo cual debo comentar que son buenas, pero debo seguir practicando.

A parte de eso, descubrimos que, si el se concentra lo suficiente, puede transformarse en el [Drill Crusher] u otra arma de Build que tengo. Prácticamente me puedo defender con poderosas armas sin necesidad de transformarme y eso resulta muy útil.

Ahora mismo, tras limpiarme el sudor del cuerpo, me dirigía a la habitación de Louise para devolverle su varita para luego encontrar a Ryuzu. Quiero saber que es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Camine por los pasillos de los dormitorios de las chicas mientras tomaba una bebida energética que me dio Marteau, el jefe de la cocina, y déjenme decir que esta cosa es refrescante. Incluso si era azul, el liquido todavía era bastante bueno. Tal vez debería buscar como hacer sodas y tratar de reproducirlas en este mundo. Estoy casi seguro de que serán un éxito. Pero justo cuando estaba cruzando el umbral, colisione con un desconocido encapuchado y derrame accidentalmente algo de mi bebida en la persona.

Yo: ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me disculpe mientras ayudaba al desconocido a levantarse, lo que me hizo ver que era una chica muy hermosa.

¿?: No te preocupes por eso. Es mi culpa al no fijarme por donde iba.- Dijo mientras ella trataba de limpiarse el liquido de la ropa, pero ya estaba manchada.

Yo: Puedo limpiar eso si quieres. Se como hacerlo y lo mejor es eliminarla lo antes posible.- Dije mientras estaba listo de usar las habilidades de limpieza que desarrolle tras llegar aquí. Me gustaba tener ropa limpia que usar para cada día y también tuve que limpiar la de Louise una que otras veces.

¿?: Estaría agradecida si hicieras eso.- Se inclino levemente, pero por alguna razón, esta chica se me hacia familiar. Pero este no es el momento de saber quién era.

La lleve a la fuente de lavado donde Siesta me enseñó a lavar por primera vez. Saque algo de ropa que uso para que ella se pusiera por mientras que yo lavaba la ropa que se ensucio. Con su prenda en mis manos, comencé a limpiar la mancha como me había enseñado Siesta. La chica se sentó a mi lado y me vio trabajar.

Yo: ¿De casualidad eres un visitante? He visto algunos llegar y se que no eres una estudiante de aquí, pues jamás te había visto rondar por estos lugares.

¿?: Sí, en realidad vine con el sequito de la princesa de Tristain esta tarde.

Yo: ¿De verdad? Pues entonces debes ser una noble cercana a la realeza.

¿?: Eso creo…-Comento desviando un poco la mirada.- Por cierto, aun no me dices tu nombre.

Yo: Oh, cierto.- Que irrespetuoso de mi parte al no presentarme.- Soy Yatagami Yuuto, por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuto y mi apellido es Yatagami… y no, no soy de Ishen. Me lo preguntan muy seguido.- Comente al ver que ella quería decir algo para luego detenerse.- Y quien esta en mi espalda es Derf.

Derd: **Encantado de conocerte, jovencita.** \- Dijo saliendo un poco de su funda y vi como la chica engancho sus ojos en mi espada parlante con sorpresa para luego recuperarse.

Henrietta: Soy Henrietta.- Se presento y… Ese nombre me suena de alguna parte, ¿Pero en donde?- En realidad, soy buena amiga de Louise desde que éramos niñas.

Yo: Así que son amigas de la infancia ¿Eh?. Murmure algo asombrado.

Henrietta: Sí, y la acabo de visitar. Ella me dijo que convoco a un familiar humano… y tras oír tu nombre, tu debes de serlo ¿Verdad?

Yo: Correcto. Pero me sorprende un poco que ella tenga una amiga que no sea del grupo con quienes nos juntamos. Según me contaron, ella nunca tuvo amigos hasta que ingreso a esta academia.- Comente y ella asintió tristemente.

Henrietta: Si. Su incapacidad para realizar la magia ha hecho que sea rechazada, incluso durante su infancia y su familia, excepto por su hermana Cattleya, yo era su única amiga… y ella era la mía.

Yo: ¿Enserio? No puedo creer que su propia familia le haga eso a su hija, se supone que el deber de ellos es apoyar y alentar a sus hijos para que tengan confianza en sí mismos. No menospreciarlos o hacerlos sentir inferiores.

Henrietta: Es verdad, pero la familia de Louise es… muy exigente.- Hablo con un tono triste.

Yo: Esa no es una excusa, la familia son con quienes te puedes sentir en confianza, no al revés. Pero cambiando de tema…- Dije para mirarla directamente.- ¿De verdad Louise era tu única amiga? Me cuesta creer que te resulte difícil hacer amigos. Pareces una buena persona y es fácil hablar contigo, a diferencia de varios nobles idiotas que he viste de aquí y por allá que presumen de su estatus.

Note como Henrietta se sonrojo ante mi comentario, pero luego quedo sin aliento tras notar lo que dije de los nobles.

Henrietta: ¡Yuuto-san! Por favor, abstente de hacer comentarios como esos y usar ese lenguaje.

Yo: Oh, vamos. No seas tan cerrada mujer. ¡Arriba a la libertad de expresión! Además…- En eso puse una sonrisa juguetona.- No es como si pudieras detenerme ¿Verdad?- En eso tome aire y…

 **[Advertencia. Las palabras que saldrán ahora no son aptas para menores. Por favor abstenerte de leerlo si lo eres y si lo haces, no usarlas en público o mejor jamás usarlas. Gracias por su consideración.]**

…

…

…

…

Yo: ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Zorra! ¡Conche tu madre! ¡Aweonao! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Culiado! ¡Chúpame el pico!

…

…

…

…

Exclame cada grosería que supiera en español y mire a Henrietta, quien ahora tenía la boca abierta y estaba sonrojada por ese último.

Yo: ¿Qué tal? Intenta detenerme…si es que puedes.- Desafié haciéndole un gesto con el dedo.

Después de recuperarse de mi serie de maldiciones, vi como Henrietta saco una varita y la agito un poco. Un poco de agua salió de la fuente y me salpico la cara. Me saque algo de agua de la cara con las manos mientras que ella se rio de eso.

Yo: Henrietta, te hare saber que hacer eso…-Murmure mientras recogía agua con un balde y la miraba fijamente.- te costara caro.

Tras decir eso, le arroje el agua a la cara donde ella grito lo frio que estaba. Me reí de ella a carcajadas, era una dulce venganza. Pero mi risa murió cuando un balde con agua callo encima de mí, donde el balde quedo en mi cabeza. Escuche como ella se reía mientras yo me quitaba el balde.

Yo: ¡Se acabo, esto es la guerra!- Grite para tomar el cubo y llenarlo con agua.

Derf: **¡Se da inicio al encuentro! ¡PELEEN!**

Con eso, comenzamos a salpicarnos agua el uno al otro, riéndonos mientras hacíamos esto. Después de un rato, nos detuvimos y colocamos la ripa mojada sobre piedras calientes para que se sequen. Pero yo me puse ropa de repuesto que siempre tengo guardada en mi dimensión de bolsillo por si acaso, y le di un cambio de ropa a ella. Aunque es un viejo buzo que uso para entrenar de vez en cuando.

Henrietta: No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

Yo: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Henrietta: Bueno, para empezar, Louise me conto que no te importa mucho el sistema de la nobleza de aquí, aunque sabes las situaciones para respetarlas. Lo que indica que debes de venir de muy lejos. Más allá de los cinco grandes reinos mágicos. En segundo lugar, tu apellido y nombre están invertidos, pero no eres de Ishen. Lo que indica que tal vez vienes de un lugar con costumbres diferentes a de por aquí. Por último… no reconociste el nombre de la princesa del país en el que resides actualmente.

Tras decir eso, abrí los ojos y recordé todo. ¡Ella es la princesa de este Reino y la había olvidado! ¿¡Como pude hacerlo si la acaba de ver hoy en la mañana!? Suspire al ver mi descuida acción para luego mirarla.

Yo: Eres bastante traviesa para una princesa ¿Sabias?

Henrietta: Tal vez.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de suavizar su rostro.- ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Yuuto-san?

Yo: Dispara.- Respondí mientras le hacia un gesto para que prosiguiera.

Henrietta: ¿Puedes prometerme que por favor protegerás a mi amiga?- Pidió con las manos juntas y yo me sorprendí un poco, pero luego me relaje.

Yo: Ni me tienes que hacer prometer algo así para que lo haga.- Dije con las manos detrás de la nuca.- Le prometí a Louise siempre estar a su lado y ayudarla a alcanzar sus objetivos, construyendo su camino para que le sea más fácil llegar. Las marcas que tengo en mi mano izquierda son prueba de este contrato y no pienso defraudarla. Así que puedes estar tranquila, no permitiré que nada dañe a Louise con tanta facilidad hasta el día que uno de nosotros dos muera. Primero deberán pasar por mi cadáver.

Eso era lo que realmente sentía. Tras pasar tiempo con ella, me encariñe con la peli rosa. Vi como la princesa abría los ojos ante mi juramento y ella miro fijamente mis ojos para luego sonreír. Supongo que vio que no mentía ni nada.

Henrietta: Louise a convocado a un maravilloso familiar.- Dijo antes de tomar su ropa, que ya estaba seca, e inclinarse un poco.- Gracias por todo, Yuuto-san. Fue agradable hablar contigo. Te deseo suerte en el festival de familiares.- Dijo para comenzar a alejarse hasta que ya no pude ver su figura.

Derf: **Bueno, ella de segura sabe como dejar una buena impresión.**

Yo: Dalo por hecho.- Asentí antes de parame y tomar mis ropas junto a la espada parlante.- Pero sabes. Me alegra ver como es la princesa de este reino. No me gustaría que quien gobernara fuera como esos tontos nobles como el conde Mott, Balsa o ese estúpido rubio de esta mañana. Tampoco que sea alguien que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra. Eso solo dejaría a un reino fácilmente manipulable por nobles corruptos.

Derf: **Eso es verdad. Con alguien como ella a cargo, este reino prosperara.**

Yo: Eso espero.- Dije mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas en mi dimensión mágica.- Bueno, será mejor que vaya y regrese su varita a Louise antes de que ella se queja mas de lo que me haría si demoro otra hora más.

Con eso, fue a la habitación de Louise y le entregue su varita para luego irme a [Luna plateada] a descansar. No sin antes encontrar a Ryuzu y llevármela. Ya otro día sabre lo que hizo. Por el momento, a descansar. Mañana sería un gran día y me asegurare de darles a todos un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

El gran día había llegado, era el día de las exposiciones de familiares. El lugar estaba lleno, pues algunos familiares de los alumnos que van a exponer estaban aquí.

Entre ellos estaba mi grupo del gremio que consistia en Elze, Linze, Yae y Yuuki con Kohaku en sus brazos. Ellas estaban junto a Yumina quien había traído a su padre y tío, quien al mismo tiempo, trajeron a más.

Yumina recibió una carta de su padre para que me pidiera que abriera un portal cerca de la academia para que ellos pudieran venir y ver. Yo suspire y asentí al ver la mirada de la chica, es injusto que use la mirada de cachorrito.

Abrí el portal a una distancia de 15 minutos para llegar a la academia para que no aparecieran de repente dentro de los terrenos. El rey de Belfast trajo consigo a su esposa y hermano, el duque, quien trajo a su esposa e hija. Podía ver a Sue emocionada por que comience el show. También vi a Leon-san junto a Charlotte-san, aunque esta ultima tenia ojeras bajo los ojos. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo para quedar así?

También fui presentado al rey de Earlshide, el padre de Gus, Diseum von Earlshide. El sujeto es muy relajado en privado, ya veía de quien saco Gus esa actitud molesta suya. Le estreche mi mano y el acepto con gusto, era un buen hombre. Pero, además, el trajo consigo a dos invitados. Ambos eran personas mayores de 70 años.

El primero es un hombre mayor con un cabello blanco y una larga barba plateada que sobrepasaba su cuello. La segunda es una mujer mayor que usa un par de lentes y tiene el cabello medio rosado, aunque opacado.

Ambos traían túnicas blancas, el del hombre era blanca con azul y detalles dorados mientras que el de la mujer era blanco con un tono rosado con detalles morados. Según me dijo Gus, esos son mantos de la orden más alta.

Todos pegaron el grito al cielo al verlos, excepto Yuuki, Ryuzu, Kohaku y yo. Fue en eso que Louise nos dijo a nosotros que debíamos ser sumamente respetuosos con ellos. No sabía la razón de ello hasta que me lo explico.

El anciano es Merlin Walford mientras que la anciana es Melinda Bowen. En eso por fin los recordé. Según me contaron de ellos, ambos son los grandes héroes que salvaron a los 5 reinos mágicos del ataque de un humano demonio.

Los demonios, a parte de la propia raza que existe con ese nombre, es cuando un ser vivo se sobrecarga de magia y se vuelve alguien que entra en un estado berserker, que destruye y ataca a todo lo que lo rodea.

Aun recuerdo mi primer enfrentamiento con uno, que fue con un lobo cornudo. Iba a casar algunos por sus cuernos cuando me tope con un lobo de ojos rojos. Este era más rápido, fuerte y poderoso que un lobo cornudo normal. Tuve que usar mi armadura para hacerle frente por la sorpresa que me dio. Investigue sobre ellos y descubrir la historia de estos dos, donde un humano se convirtió en uno y prácticamente arraso con toda una ciudad por su propia cuenta matando fácilmente a todos los que tenia a su paso. No fue hasta que llegaron los grandes héroes que detuvieron al demonio tras días de combatirlo. Desde ese día, son como leyendas vivientes.

De inmediato actúe con respeto junto a Yuuki, pero a ellos les molesto un poco eso y dijeron que tratáramos de actuar de manera más amigable. Ambos los miramos y asentimos para hablar de manera más natural, cosa que nos hizo ganar a Yuuki y a mí un golpe en la nuca por parte de Louise. Aunque vi como esos dos nos sonrieron.

El rey, junto a ambos héroes, traían unos guarde espaldas consigo. Quienes eran un hombre de unos 24 años de cabello plateado y ojos azules y una chica de la misma edad de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos marrones. Sus nombres son Siegfried Márquez, un mago, y Christina Hayden, un caballero femenino. Se notaba que son buena gente, pero tras unos minutos, ambos se comenzaron a pelear entre se verbalmente. Se notaba que no se llevan muy bien, cosa que saco una risa de Yuuki.

Tras terminar todo esto, todos los invitados se fueron a sentar en asientos dados por la escuela en el patio, donde se realizaría la exhibición. Este evento dio comienzo con un discurso de la princesa Henrietta, felicitando a todos los estudiantes por sus familiares y pidiéndolos que hagan todo lo posible por la exposición.

Así fue como vi como cada estudiante comenzó. Montorency todo un dúo con su rana, Robien, mientras croaba junto con el violín mientras el maestro tocaba. Luego de eso, un chico obeso sacando banderas mientras que su Búho las llevaba volando alrededor. Guiche junto a su topo, Vendandy, estaban acostados en un lecho de rosas y llevo a algunas chicas a chillar.

Yo: (En serio, ¿Este tipo no se aburre en ser el centro de atención?)-Pensé complicado al ver como el playboy actuaba. A ver como le va con su novia Montorency… si siguen siendo pareja.

Continuando con las presentaciones, Kirche le hizo trucos a Flame haciendo escupir complicados patrones de fuego. Tabitha hizo trucos aéreos en la espalda de su dragón, Sylphid, mientras que todavía estaba haciendo la tarea que le deje. Es increíble lo que uno puede hacer cuando esta motivado ¿no? Pero en todo caso, creo que ella debería ser la más difícil de vencer.

A continuación, vinieron nuestros amigos. Claire hizo aros de fuego donde su gato de fuego, Scarlet, paso a través de él. Rinslet construyó una pista de obstáculos de hielo donde su lobo, Fefnir, cruzo con elegancia y velocidad mientras destruía algunos obstáculos. Sicily hizo que su conejo de nieve, Ángel, hiciera unas lindas piruetas mientras se rodeaba de polvos de hielo. Teo hizo un pequeño encuentro de poder con su Lobo de tormenta, que es como un lobo cornudo, pero este es plateado con azul y tiene un gran cuerno taladro en su frente. También vi a Ellis junto a una gran ave de plumaje verde hacer un show donde ella lo monta y entre los dos destruyen muchos maniquíes.

Así cada uno fue demostrando hasta que llego el turno de Gus, donde él y su Gryfo, hicieron piruetas aéreas donde en el final, el hizo un salto de confianza y su familiar lo atrapo justo antes de que tocara suelo, lo cual dejo impresionado al público.

Vi con alegría como ellos hicieron y prepararon bien su presentación. Recordé como sacaron ideas de Pokemon en los episodios donde las protagonistas femeninas participaban en concursos pokemon. Ahí sacaron una que otra idea para sus actos ya que los pokemon son creaturas místicas… por llamarlos de alguna manera.

Con todos los actos ya terminados, finalmente llego nuestro turno.

Colbert: La ultima en presentar, Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Valliére.- Anuncio mirando a todos los presentes.

Todavia pareciendo nerviosa, Louise se puso de pie y camino hacia el escenario mientras que yo la seguía.

Yuuki: Buena suerte, Onii-chan.

Ryuzu: Acabe con ese insecto de clase baja.

Kohaku: Llámeme cuando me necesite.

Los tres me animaron y oí como nuestro grupo animaba a Louise. Sin embargo, pude escuchar pequeñas carcajadas de los estudiantes, queriendo reírse de ella. En serio, estos tipos no tienen remedio.

Louise se detuvo y se paro en el medio del escenario para luego quedar frente al publico.

Louise: M-Mi nombre es Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Valliére.- En eso, ella me hace un gesto y yo me acerco usando mi atuendo de pelea con mi abrigo encantado.- E-Este es mi familiar, Yatagami Yuuto.

-¡Mira, es el familiar plebeyo de la Zero!- Escuche a alguien gritar y eso encendió las risas de algunos estudiantes. Los que no se rieron fueron los que vieron mi duelo con Guiche, ya viendo de lo que soy capaz.

Melinda: ¡SILENCIO!- La voz de la famosa Gurú resonó en todo el patio silenciando las risas de un solo golpe.- ¿¡Como se atrevan a hacer tal falta de respeto!? ¡Manténganse callados y déjenla presentar!

El regaño hizo que todos los que rieron bajaran la cabeza avergonzados. Louise y yo dimos una pequeña reverencia para darle las gracias.

Louise: C-Como decía, mi familiar se llama Yatagami Yuuto, y es alguien que viene de un lugar con costumbre similares a la de Ishen. Es un gran guerrero y para demostrara sus cualidades, hemos desafiado a Kurt von Rietsburg a un duelo.

Se escucharon jadeos al oír que me batiría en un duelo contra un noble mientras que a quien me iba a enfrentar caminaba hacia adelante entrando en el campo. Un duelo era algo para presenciar después de todo, sin importar que fuera entre un noble y un plebeyo. Aunque mis habilidades están bien desarrolladas.

Kurt: Acepto el desafío y te enseñare tu lugar, miserable plebeyo. ¡No me contendré!- Grito haciendo que el lugar guardara silencio.- Esta será una batalla rápida. Un mero plebeyo no es contrincante para un noble mago como yo.

Yo: Muy cierto, esta batalla será rápida. Creo que demorare 5 minutos en dejarte en el suelo.- Dije de forma desafiante y con lengua afilada, sacando un jadeo de los presentes por mi actitud a él.

Este tipo se atrevió a acosar y a amenazar a Sicily. No había forma que le tuviera algún respeto a un sujeto como este. Le voy a enseñar su lugar.

Kurt gruño con mayor fuerza para luego levantar su mano y chasquear los dedos. Con eso, unos soldados aparecieron caminando hasta quedar detrás de él. También convocaron unas cuantas bestias.

Kurt: ¿Ahora qué dices, plebeyo? ¿Aun crees que ganaras?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa malévola mientras miraba a sus guardias que eran un total de 7 junto a unos cuantos monstruos que parecen obedecerlo.

Yo: Eres más deshonroso de lo que pensaba. ¿Necesitas que unos soldados y bestias para que peleen tus propias batallas?

Kurt: Esa es la diferencia que existe entre nosotros, ¡Te aplastare demostrando mi superioridad!

Yo: Hai, hai. Se nota que eres un cabeza dura.- Dije con cansancio sacando mi [Build Driver] llamando la atención de la audiencia mientras me lo ponía.- Si tu vas a pelear con ayuda, entonces yo también… ¡Kohaku!

Kohaku: Aquí estoy señor.- Dijo apareciendo a mi lado, pude escuchar unos chillidos de chicas al ver a mi familiar, mientras otros se reían.

Kurt: ¡Jajajaja! ¿¡De verdad crees que ese mero y pequeño animal podrá ayudarte!?

Yo: El es mi familiar y es muy fuerte ¿No es así… Monarca blanco?- Tras decir eso, Kohaku volvió a su verdadera forma mientras soltaba su presencia.

Eso mato todas las risas al ver y presenciar a mi familiar.

Kurt: T-T-Tú… h-h-has hecho un contrato con una bestia sagrada.- Yo solo asentí con superioridad y una gran sonrisa.- ¿¡Q-Quien diablos eres!?

Yo: Solo un Kamen rider que anda de paso…Recuérdalo.- Dije mientras agitaba las botellas conejo y tanque en mis manos.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

=POV 3°Persona=

Cuando había llegado el turno de Louise, Henrietta se puso feliz al ver a su amiga y su agradable familiar. Sin embargo, se molesto al ver como uno de ellos hizo un comentario sobre su incapacidad mágica haciendo reir al resto.

Fianna: Que gran descortesía.- Dijo frunciendo el seño.- Me cuesta creer que haya nobles en esta escuela.

Eleonora: Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no sea la más refinada que exista, aun yo se como comportarme cuando alguien esta por presentar.- Dijo con un tono de molestia mientras que su guardaespaldas rubia asentía.

Las risas callaron luego de que Melinda los callara a todos. Ella es muy famosa y aclamada, por lo que sus palabras tienen mayor voz e impacto en la gente. Henrietta sonrió al ver que una de las más grandes heroínas de estos lugares le dio a su amiga el respeto que merecía.

En eso se vio como Louise introdujo a Yuuto llamando la atención de algunos.

Eleonora: ¿Un familiar humano? Esta seria la primera vez que sucede algo como esto ¿Verdad?

Fianna: Si. En mis estudios como doncella, jamás oí o leí sobre la convocación y contratación de un ser humano como familiar.

Henrietta: Esto solo hará la exposición más interesante.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando escucho que Yuuto iba a tener un duelo con un noble.

Eleonora: ¡Oh~, un duelo! Aunque me parecieron buenas las presentaciones, en especial las ultimas, ¡Un duelo siempre es algo que me gusta ver!

Fianna: Cierto, aunque su oponente es un noble que sabe usar magia. Veamos de lo que es capas el familiar humano de la Valliére.- Dijo mientras ponía una cara preocupada. Puede que no conozca al chico, pero no le gusto ver la cara de ese noble. Pues su mirada delata sus intenciones.

Henrietta vio como el chico se acercaba y se ponía presumido, solo para que Yuuto lo desafiara verbalmente sin mostrarle ni una pisca de respeto. Ella se quedo helada al ver como el chico llamado Kurt trajo sus guardias y bestias para hacerle frente al familiar de su amiga.

Lim: Que cobarde.-Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.- Se supone que es un duelo, pero el usa a sus hombres para pelear contra un solo contrincante.

Eleonora: Pues ya sabemos a quien no considerar como soldado si se aproxima una guerra.- Comento mientras su guardia asentía.

Henrietta solo se preocupo más, pero vio que Yuuto ni parecía asustado. Es más, parecía confiado.

Por otra parte, en un sector estaban hablando un grupo más mayor sobre lo que veían.

Merlin: Jojo, parece que ese chico tiene grandes agallas.- Comento mientras se frotaba la barba.- ¿Es ese el chico que comento tu hijo?

Diseum: Si, según él, dice que ese chico tiene una aptitud para todos los elementos… a parte de un poder especial.

Merlín: ¿Poder especial?

Diseum: Si, pero no me quiso decir que era. Dijo que seria una sorpresa.

Melinda: En todo caso, espero que ese chico no resulte muerto. Se nota en la mirada de ese chico que lo quiere más que muerto.- Dijo al ver la expresión de Kurt.- ¿No creí que los nobles de tu reino fueran así?

Diseum: Y no lo son, no se como puede haber un chico con tal expresión y que se jacte de su posición cuando mi reino prohíbe el uso de la autoridad para beneficio propio.

Merlín: Sera un tema que tendrás que ver.- Dijo para volver a mirar a ambos jóvenes, pero en eso vio algo que le llamo la atención.- ¿Qué es ese objeto que sostiene el muchacho?

Melinda: Ni idea, jamás había visto un objeto tan raro.- Dijo mientras miraba el objeto que tenia Yuuto para luego ponérselo en la cintura.- ¿Es un cinturón? Que diseño tan raro.

Por la parte de Belfast.

Yae: Parece que Yuuto-dono se pondrá serio en el comienzo-degozaru.- Comento la samurái al ver que el chico se puso su cinturón.

Elze: Pues muy bien, ya quiero que le de una paliza a ese chico tan presumido.

Linze: Onee-chan, cuidado con lo que dices. (Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo.)- Pensó eso último, pues no le agrado como trato ese chico a Sicily según le contaron.

Tristwin: Yuuto-kun ira enserio.- Dijo el rey de Belfast mientras su hija asentía.

Yumina: Si. Ahora todos verán lo fuerte que es Yuu-san.- Dijo emocionada mientras veía como Kohaku fue llamado y quedo al lado de su amo.- Oh, con que Kohaku entrara al combate ¿eh?

Yuel: ¿Es el familiar de Yuuto-kun?- Pregunto la reina y su hija asintió.- No se ve fuerte.

Yumina: Madre, te recomiendo que no subestimes a Kohaku, pues el es más poderoso de lo que aparenta.- Dijo con confianza mientras que los demás, que no sabían de su identidad, se interesaban más. Por otra parte, Sue ya quería que el encuentro comience.

De pronto, las chicas chillaron al ver a Kohaku mientras que los chicos, incluido Kurt, se reían al ver que planeaba dejar entrar al duelo a un pequeño tigre blanco que parecía un cachorrito. Quienes sabían de Kohaku solo pudieron esperar a que llegara el momento en que se callaran, pues sabían que lo disfrutarían… y asi fue.

Cuando Kohaku volvió a su verdadera forma, dejo impactados a todos.

Fianna: ¡El monarca blanco!- Grito en shock al reconocer esa apariencia y presencia tan poderosa, pero digna.- ¿¡Ese chico fue capas de contraer con el monarca blanco!? ¡Imposible!

Eleonora: Se supone que el monarca blanco es una de las bestias sagradas. ¿Por qué contrajo un contrato con un plebeyo?- Se pregunto intrigada.

Luego de revelar la identidad del tigre, Kurt no pudo evitar gritar al ver estos hechos.

Kurt: T-T-Tú… h-h-has hecho un contrato con una bestia sagrada ¿¡Q-Quien diablos eres!?- Pregunto y era algo que todos querían saber.

Yo: Solo un Kamen rider que anda de paso…Recuérdalo.- Dijo el chico mientras sacaba dos frascos, uno rojo y otro azul, y comenzó a agitarlos.

En eso, unas extrañas figuras aparecieron en el aire. Al ver mejor las figuras, reconocieron que era de aritmética, pero…

Eleonora: ¡AH! ¡Y yo que pensé que la aritmética no podía ser más difícil o abrumadora!- Grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos por lo que pasaba, a excepción de las personas que ya han visto este espectáculo.

Yuuto se detuvo y giro las tapas de sus frascos para luego introducirlos en el [Build Driver].

 **[Rabbit! Tank!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

De repente una extraña tonada resonó causando la intrega de los espectadores.

Henrietta: (¿Qué va a hacer Yuuto-san?)- Se pregunto para luego ver como el chico giro la manilla del cinturón y de repente unos tubos salieron rodeándolo.- (¿¡Que es eso!?)

En los tubos salieron unos líquidos rojo y azul en ellos, empezando a ponerse alrededor de Yuuto con una forma de cubo en la parte delantera y trasera de este mientras que los tubos tomaron forma diferente dando la sensación de la mitad de una persona hasta que se detuve de girar la manilla.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yuuto: ¡Henshin!- Grito haciendo una pose para luego pararse derecho con brazos y piernas hacia los lados y los tubos con los líquidos se hicieron sólidos tomando la forma de la mitad de un traje, luego se empezaron a juntar y cuando colisionaron conmigo el traje se formó saliendo algo de vapor de él.

 **[Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!]**

Cuando la canción termino, se vio a Yuuto con una armadura roja y azul. Mientras que este puso su mano derecha en puño sobre su pecho en forma recta con el brazo izquierdo con un puño alzándolo hacia su izquierda de forma recta antes de colocar su mano izquierda en sus caderas y alzo un poco hacia arriba su mano derecha tras hacerla girar un poco y finalmente tener su brazo derecho un poco doblado apuntando con su dedo hacia la derecha. **(NT: Hace los gestos de Build cuando se transformo por primera vez en el capitulo 1.)**

Esto impacto a todos, al ver como el chico plebeyo de repente invoco y se coloco en un instante una armadura que les pareció rara, pero algunos reconocieron esa figura en alguna parte.

Kurt: Q-Q-Quien… ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!?

Yuuto: Puedes llamarme Kamen rider Build, pero creo que me reconocerás mejor por el nombre que me dio la gente… El héroe de los plebeyos.

Henrietta: (¿¡Yuuto-san es el héroe de los plebeyos!?)- Exclamo internamente ante esta declaración, pero luego recordó al ver la pelea en la esfera de cristal que les mostro Greyworth. ¡Y era justamente esa apariencia la que vio en un inicio!

Eleonora: Ahora entiendo porque Greyworth dijo que esta demostración sería interesante. ¡Pensar que el famoso héroe de los plebeyos estaría aquí y lo podre ver pelear! ¡REALMENTE VALIO LA PENA VENIR!- Grito con completa alegría mientras que su guardia no replico nada, pues estaba demasiado asombrada por la transformación.

Por su parte, Fianna estaba impactada al ver semejante transformación y más al no sentir que en ningún momento se sintió magia para hacerla. En cambio, su guardia de cabello azul miro al joven con los ojos abiertos antes de reanudar su mirada seria.

¿?: (Veamos dé que eres capaz… Kamen rider Build.)- Pensó mientras miraba al guerrero bicolor.

En la parte de los residentes del reino de Earlshide quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Melinda, pues su especialidad son los encantamientos y objetos mágicos. Pero a lo largo de su vida, jamás vio que algún articulo fuera capas de crear toda una armadura.

Diseum: Con que este es el poder especial que comento Gus ¿Eh?- Dijo mientras miraba a Build.- Parece que este encuentro será más interesante de lo que me había imaginado.

Merlin: Ni que lo dudes.- Comento de acuerdo con su viejo amigo.

En la parte de Belfast, solo sonrieron ante la expresiones de todos junto al grupo de Louise. Les agrado ver como Yuuto puso en su lugar a todos al momento de transformarse.

Yumina: (Eso les enseñara a no juzgar a Yuu-san solo por ser un plebeyo. El esta lejos de ser alguien así.)-Pensó tras ver como la soberbia de los estudiantes se esfumaba y ver lo impresionante que es el familiar de la supuesta Zero con tan solo ponerse su armadura.

Sue estaba emocionada y ansiosa a que Yuuto peleara contra el tonto rubio. Calsey estaba emocionada al ver como su Goshujin-sama gano más respeto. Sin embargo, había otra chica que quedo impactada al ver a Build.

Rose: (El chico que venció a mi primo… es Build Onii-san.)- Pensó sin poder créelo.

Desde que ella fue salvada por Build, Rose estuvo buscando sin descanso cualquier pista de él. Siguió de cerca las noticias donde hablaban de él y como detenía bandidos u nobles corruptos sintiéndose contenta al ver que era un héroe. La única pista que logro hallar fue que su héroe debía vivir en alguna parte cerca de Reflet, pues sus mayores apariciones fueron por esos lugares.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, a quien estuvo buscando esta frente a ella y ya sabia su identidad. Una sonrisa fue creciendo mientras la imagen del que hablo ayer se sobre puso a la de Build mientras se sonrojaba.

Rose: (Yuuto onii-san…)- Murmuro deleitada y esperando que el encuentro termine pronto para hablar con él.

Greyworth miro esto con una sonrisa y supo que hizo bien al invitar a mas personas. Sabia que disfrutarán lo que verán y de paso, ese chico aprenderá una que otra cosa. Osmond y Colbert sonrieron esperando a que todo termine bien, aunque conocen a Yuuto y saben que no cruzara la línea sin importar cuanto se lo busque Kurt.

Por parte de los plebeyos, ellos ansiaban ver a su espada pelear y acabar con ese noble presumido. Siesta y Claudia estaban ansiosas de ver la victoria que tendría Yuuto, pues confiaban en que ganaría este encuentro a pesar de la desventaja numérica con la que se enfrentaba.

Finalmente, con el retador, Kurt se sentía frustrado. Jamás imagino que el plebeyo que era un mero familiar, era el famoso héroe de los plebeyos. El escucho de sus hazañas desde que hizo aparición, pero no creyó que fuera real y solo era un intento de asustar a los nobles. Sin embargo, ahora mismo lo tiene frente suyo y va a pelear contra él. Apretó los dientes mientras apretaba los puños y miro con toda intención asesina al rider.

Kurt: ¿¡Y que importa que seas el supuesto héroes de los plebeyos!? ¡Te derrotare y mostrare que no eres nada más que simple mugre que debe desaparecer!

Yuuto: ¿Puedes parar eso? Ya me aburre eso de "Plebeyo esto" y "Noble lo otro". Solo eres un idiota descerebrado.

Kurt: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Yuuto: A parte de idiota estúpido, también eres sordo. Aplaudo a tan rara creatura como tu que exista con tan curiosas cualidades como el termino "Tan idiota que solo tiene aire en la cabeza".- Bromeo dando unos leves aplausos, que termino sacando una risa de los espectadores. Todos y cada uno riéndose del rubio.

Kurt: ¡TE MATARE! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE MATARE!- Grito con una mirada de locura con venas en la cabeza.- ¡A ÉL!

Todos sus guardias se asustaron a la declaración que hizo su amo, pero solo asintieron y cargaron contra el rider, mientras que este solo se quedo parado viendo como los guerreros junto a las bestias magicas iban a su dirección.

Yuuto: ¿Listo para esto?

Kohaku: Por supuesto amo, le demostraremos a estos sujetos a no subestimar su poder.- Respondio mientras ambos se mantenían tranquilos.

Yuuto: En ese caso, ¡Al ataque!- Grito para correr junto a su familiar.

La pelea había empezado.

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Conejo] y [Tanque] a los lados-**

* * *

 **Otro capitulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado y esperen con ansias como escribiré la pelea.**

 **Ahora quiere aclarar ciertos puntos. Primero, Kami-sama borro los recuerdos de Yuuto relacionado al anime de Sword art Online, para que Yuuki no descubra que su existencia fue vista como un anime. Segundo, me cuesta poner a los demás personajes, por lo que espero que no les moleste como los fui poniendo en la historia.**

 **Ahora, tengo una idea para hacer una historia de Senran Kagura y Kamen rider Shinobi, donde usare a Yuuto, pero no el de este mundo, sino en uno nuevo y este no es tan inteligente como el de esta historia, pero tiene lo suyo. Les quería preguntar, ¿Quieren que la haga?**

 **También tengo una idea para hacer una historia de Decade con Winx, donde el protagonista viaja a su mundo por accidente y sus objetos de Decade se vuelven reales. ¿También les gustaría que la haga?**

 **Por ultimo, voy a avanzar lo mejor que pueda en el resto de mis historias, pero séanme pacientes pues estoy en el instituto y este es mi ultimo año, por lo que si lo hago bien, ya debería estar saliendo.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima historia.**


	13. Despierta el dragón

**Capítulo 13: Despierta el dragón**

 _Yuuto: Por fin llego el día.-Dijo el protagonista frente a la pantalla.- Por fin vuelvo a aparecer luego de tanto tiempo…y no vengo solo para esta presentación._

 _Yuuki: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy la chica amada por muchos! ¡Yuuki!-Exclamo con energía apareciendo al lado de su hermanastro.- ¡El día de hoy, Onii-chan y yo presentaremos el cap que tomo mucho tiempo!_

 _Yuuto: Y si que demoro, pues hace meses que el autor no escribe la continuación._

 _Yuuki: No seas así, Onii-chan. Reic estuvo ocupado con el instituto y se supone que está en su último semestre. Ademas que tuvo que tomar clases de invierno._

 _Yuuto: Pues le tomo tiempo llegar a este punto, yo termine la universidad hace poco y solo tengo 16 años._

 _Yuuki: No todos tienen tu cerebro Onii-chan._

 _Yuuto: Eso es cierto, pero en todo caso, el cap de hoy mostrara algo especial…y como un bono extra para disculparnos por hacerlos esperar, le diremos que en el siguiente cap les mostraremos algo especial._

 _Yuuki: Tenemos la autorización del autor, por lo que es un spoiler valido, pero solo diremos eso. No queremos arruinar la sorpresa. Sin embargo, el autor prometió empezar a escribirlo cuando publicara este cap._

 _Yuuto: Bueno, sin más preámbulos…¡Que inicie el capítulo 13!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Despierta el dragón**

El duelo entre Yuuto y Kurt empezó. Build dio un salto y se acercó al primer caballero que tenía cerca y le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder un poco. El caballero era alguien con experiencia y entrenado, por lo que ese golpe no le afecto mucho, pero fue arrojado bastante lejos al recibir una patada de Build, quien uso su pierna izquierda con el poder de la botella conejo.

Yuuto decidió atacar fuerte y rápido. Supuso que muchos guardias tal vez aun no estaban totalmente despiertos por la sorpresa de su transformación o que algunos lo subestimaban por ser un familiar. Por lo que lo mejor era acabarlos rápidamente antes de que se pusieran serios.

Build saco su [Drill Crusher] en su forma espada y ataco. Los soldados se sorprendieron de ver la rara espada.

Eleonora: ¡Wow! ¡Convoco un arma de la nada!- Exclamo con emoción mientras miraba como se desarrollaba la pelea.

Build choco espadas contra un guardia y se mantuvieron firmas, pero el poder que le daba su armadura hizo que superara al guardia y le dio una patada mandándolo lejos.

Kohaku: (¡Amo, detrás de usted!)- Grito su familiar a través de su enlace y Yuuto rápidamente reacciono dando un salto hacia atrás, donde pudo ver como un caballero con lanza trato de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Yuuto: (Gracias, Kohaku.)- Le dijo a través de su enlace y cambio su arma a su forma pistola, donde comenzó a disparar al guardia.

Fianna: Su arma…cambio a una especie de pistolete…-Susurro asombrada mirando como el rider disparaba a los guardias y a las creaturas convocadas.

Kurt gruñía enojado al ver cómo iba la batalla. Era obvio que el familiar estaba en desventaja numérica y aun así estaba teniendo el control del duelo. Además, el monarca blanco destrozaba fácilmente a las convocaciones que traía junto a algunos Golems que creo.

Por otra parte, los espectadores estaban mirando atentamente la batalla. Los estudiantes que se rieron de Louise estaban viendo la pelea con la boca abierta, pues el familiar plebeyo resulto ser el rumoreado héroe de los plebeyos, quien demostraba ser muy fuerte al ver como manejaba a los guardias, aparte de eso, estaba contratado con una de las bestias sagradas. No creían poder burlarse de Louise con esto, ni siquiera si Yuuto llegara a perder.

Los amigos de Louise estaban animando a Yuuto con todas sus fuerzas, él se había ganado la amistad y confianza de todos. Teo y Tony estaban especialmente orgullosos al ver la esgrima de su amigo, pues se notaba que había mejorado notablemente. Por su parte, Sicily deseo la victoria de Build, pues quiere que gane. Maria hacia lo mismo, pero aparte quería que Kurt fuera derrotado frente a todos, para que obtenga la humillación que merece por querer tratar a su amiga como un objeto de su propiedad.

En el lado del reino de Earlshide estaban impresionados. Habían oído hablar del héroe de los plebeyos, pero no pensaron que fuera el familiar de una noble de aquí. El rey vio con interés la capacidad de Build. A pesar de ser joven, se notaba que posee una gran fuerza que no debería tener a su edad. Merlin también se interesó y vio como el chico uso de vez en cuando la magia. Noto que no tenía experiencia usándola, pero era bastante hábil con ella. Pero del grupo, quien estaba más impresionada era Melinda. Ella era una experta en crear artefactos mágicos, pues es su especialidad, pero nunca antes había visto una armadura como esa que se convoca a través de un cinturón.

El reino de Belfast miraba con una sonrisa la pelea. Sabían de la fuerza de Yuuto tras lo que le contaron y ver como acabo con un monstruo con el poder de un dragón. Sabían que el ganaría a pesar de su desventaja numérica. Yumina gritaba y alentaba al chico mientras que el resto de las chicas, Elze, Linze, Yae y Sue, hacían lo mismo. En especial la más pequeña, quien disfrutaba del encuentro.

Colbert, Osmond y Greyworth miraron la pelea con detenimiento y algunos con una sonrisa. Colbert anotaba las capacidades de pelea de Build en su cuaderno y ver como usaba su poder. Al transformarse en Stark, entendió que el poder de la armadura y sus habilidades provienen del tipo de botella que usa. Por lo que como se use el poder, decidirá qué tan hábil y versátil es quien la use. Osmond estaba preocupado, pues noto la mirada asesina de Kurt y no es normal ver eso en alguien tan joven a no ser de que haya pasado algo fuerte…y sabe que ese chico no paso nada malo pues su familia no tuvo ningún problema ni nada que contar.

De regreso con la pelea, Build estaba pateando unos goles y decidió impresionar un poco a la gente. Saco dos botellas y las agito para luego introducirlas en su cinturón.

 **[Taka! Gattoring!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Giro la manilla hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you Ready?]**

Yuuto: ¡Build Up!- Grito mientras las nuevas partes se unían y extendía sus alas.

 **[HawkGatling! Yeahhh!]**

Yuuto había cambiado a su forma de vuelo mientras agarraba el [Hawk Gatlinger] en su mano derecha.

Ellen: ¡Increíble! ¡Cambio de forma!-Grito emocionada y vio como Build comenzó a disparar a los guardias y Golems desde las alturas.

Fiana: Saco otro pistolete… pero más fuerte y rápido que uno.-Dijo asombrada mientras miraba como el rider volaba por los cielos.

Yuuto siguió atacando haciendo ascensos o descensos para confundir e intimidar a sus enemigos, atrayendo su atención a él. Mientras que Kohaku atacaba rápido y fuerte desde tierra. Los guardias no sabían si mirar arriba o abajo.

Derf: **Oye, compañero. ¿Qué tal si aumentamos los números?**

Yuuto: Buena idea.- Dijo sacando otras botellas para introducir en el cinturón.

 **[Ninja! Comic!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Yuuto: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo mientras las nuevas partes se unían y caía al suelo.

 **[NinninComic! Yeahhh!]**

Build ahora estaba en su forma ninja que le proporciona gran agilidad y velocidad, convoco su arma y la apretó una vez.

Derf: **[Bunshin no Jutsu!]** \- Exclamo para luego apretar de nuevo el botón y aparecieron 7 copias de Build alrededor asombrando a todos. Los clones corrieron y comenzaron a atacar, demostrando que eran sólidos.

Melinda: Un hechizo de duplicación…Esto va más allá de toda magia antes vista.-Murmuro viendo a todos los rider y como cada uno golpeaba a un guardia o a un monstruo convocado.

Los Build usaron sus espadas para bloquear el ataque de los guardias armados y darles golpes o patadas según fuera lo mejor. También activaron la habilidad de fuego y viento del arma para atacar y cuando uno se veía acorralado, usaba la habilidad de escape para desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lado.

Después de eso, volvió a su forma base al ver a la gran mayoría derrotado y saco el [Drill Crusher] en su forma espada para atacar e insertar algunas botellas, donde ataco con fuego, agua, electricidad, viento y convocar varias hojas.

La pelea iba a favor de Build y todos notaban esto. Los cocineros y otros trabajadores del lugar junto a Siesta y a Claudia estaban felices y animando al rider al ver que tenía todo bajo control. Él estaba demostrando porque era su héroe.

Por otra parte, los nobles de otros reinos que miraban esto estaban sorprendido a ya no poder. La capacidad de cambio y ajuste de ese chico eran increíbles. Las princesas estaban sorprendidas por lo que miraban, aunque Eleonora estaba emocionada al ver el encuentro.

Siguiendo en la pelea, Build junto a Kohaku ya habían casi terminado. Los únicos que faltaban era Kurt y los 3 guardáis que tenía a su lado para protegerlo. El resto de los guardias estaban ahora en el suelo inconscientes y las bestias convocadas regresaron de donde fueron convocados.

Kurt estaba rechinando los dientes con una expresión de furia total al ver que el plebeyo que se metió en su camino acaba con todo su pelotón por si solo junto a su familiar. No se suponía que terminara así, se suponía que él debía aplastarlo y hacer que pidiera misericordia mientras lloraba como el renacuajo que es, no que terminara luciéndose más con el público y la realiza que miraban.

Yuuto: Oye…-Kurt salió de sus pensamientos y vio como el rider termino con la última bestia convocada que había en el campo y miro al noble.- ¿Solo te quedaras allí parado o vendrás a pelear? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo: "Me enseñarías mi lugar con tu poder abrumador"? Pues hasta ahora solo he visto el poder que tienen tus guardias y bestias, pero si no eres ni capas de pelear por ti mismo…Tal vez deba darte alguna ventaja para que mantengas lo poco que tienes de orgullo y respeto.

Kurt: ¿¡Que dijiste!?-Grito para dar un paso adelante, pero…

Yuuto: **[Slip].**

Kurt: ¡Uwaaa!- se cayó al suelo al dar solo una pisada.

Yuuto: Sabes que, ya no hace falta que te dé una ventaja. Si ya no tienes orgullo que recuperar, ¿Para qué molestarse?- Comento sacando una risa a todos los espectadores.

El grupo de Louise y la misma reían bastante fuerte mientras que Yuuki, Ryuzu y el grupo de Yuuto también reían por esto. El joven estaba demostrando superioridad constante mientras se burlaba del chico manteniéndose calmado, lo que lo hacía ver genial mientras que a Kurt como un payaso.

Kurt: ¡MALDITO!-Grito para empezar a lanzar su magia como loco con su varita. Sin embargo, Yuuto fue capaz de esquivarlos fácilmente.- ¿¡PERO QUE…!?

Yuuto vio esto con aburrimiento. Había sido entrenado por los chicos y chicas para mejorar su combate mano a mano, uso de espada y su magia, también el hecho de hacer misiones le dio más experiencia en combate, pero el grupo también lo ayudo a entrenar para que pudiera bloquear o esquivar ataques mágicos. Comparado a los ataques de Teo, los cuales son feroces y precisos, estos eran solo ataques aleatorios que fácilmente se ve sus trayectorias e iban a cualquier parte.

Yuuto: **[Boost]**.- Activo el reforzamiento de cuerpo mientras activaba la capacidad de la botella conejo y se acercó en un instante a Kurt, quien se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

Kurt: ¿Qu…? ¡AAAGH!-Fue mandado a volar al recibir un golpe hacia arriba en la barbilla.

Yuuto: Eso fue por mirarme hacia abajo.-Luego salto y le dio una patada al abdomen.- Eso fue por abusar de tu poder para tu propio y egoísta beneficio en contra de la voluntad de otros…y esto…-Dijo mientras giraba la manilla del cinturón.- ¡Esto es por tratar a Sicily como si fuera una posesión!

 **[Ready, Go!]**

De repente apareció un gráfico de ecuación física gigante atrapando a Kurt en el medio del aire, donde Build estaba en la cima de ella y comenzó a caer extendiendo su pie hacia él.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!]**

El rider fue cayendo siguiendo el camino de la ecuación hasta golpear a Kurt, quien grito de dolor mientras caía hasta que ambos tocaron el suelo y se creó una gran explosión.

Del humo, salió Yuuto aun con su armadura aun puesta y totalmente intacta. Por otra parte, Kurt estaba en el suelo totalmente adolorido y casi ni se podía mover. Build se puso de pie y camino un poco al frente mientras que Kohaku se ponía a su lado, viendo la audiencia en silencio para de repente levantar uno de sus brazos en señal diciendo que el gano y el tigre dio un rugido diciendo que el combate finalizo.

Gus junto a sus amigos comenzaron a aplaudir para luego ser seguidos por los demás de la audiencia llenando de ruido su alrededor. Todos los espectadores estaban más que satisfechos por la presentación que hizo, pues demostró ser un gran guerrero con varáis habilidades.

Los que se burlaron de Louise antes ahora ya no tenían ninguna cosa que decir sobre su familiar, pues a pesar de ser un plebeyo, fue capaz de ir en contra de un gran ejercito por su cuenta con solo la ayuda de su familiar, que era una de las cuatro bestias sagradas. No tenían forma de burlarse de ella en el futuro, excepto de su magia. Aunque eso desaparecerá en poco tiempo.

Las tres princesas también estaban muy satisfechas con la presentación, pues Louise demostró con esto la mejor y total capacidad que tenía su familiar humano, donde se vio su habilidad de lucha al máximo.

Yuuto se alegraba de tener casco para que nadie viera su cara de vergüenza, pues no sabría qué cara poner ante esto.

Kurt: M-Mal…dito…-El rider se giró y vio como el rubio se fue levantando de a poco.- ¿Cómo te atreves…a golpear a un noble?

Yuuto: Esto fue un duelo, por lo que tengo todo el derecho de golpearte o restringirte para obtener la victoria. Esas son las consecuencias más obvias de cuando aceptas un duelo.

Kurt: ¡CÁLLATE!-Grito tan fuerte que asusto a todos.- Yo soy especial…uno de los elegidos…perder contra un plebeyo es imposible…no hay nadie mejor que yo…

Yuuto: O-Oye…cálmate. Te estas tomando esta derrota demasiado enserio.-Dijo preocupado por el chico, pero este no hizo caso. En eso, saco algo de su bolsillo.

Kurt: ¡HARE LO QUE SEA PARA GANAR!-Grito mostrando lo que tenía en su mano, asustando a Yuuto y a sus amigos al reconocer el objeto. Era una botella con [Nebula Gas] sin purificar.

Yuuto: ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!

Kurt: ¡DAME PODER!-Grito abriendo la botella y empezar a agitarla sobre su cabeza, sacando un polvo de luz que lo fue rodeando.

Fianna: ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto sin saber que era al igual que el resto, excepto el grupo de Yuuto junto a Ellis, quienes sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Ellis: Oh no…-Susurro sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.- ¡Saque a todos de aquí ahora!

Kurt: Si…siento el poder…tanto poder…¿Eh?- En eso vio como humo salía de su cuerpo.- ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Qué me pasa…? ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos vieron como el humo negro lo rodeo por completo y mostro otra forma. Ahora Kurt se convirtió en un monstruo con gran cabeza y con una mano lanzallamas en su mano derecha. Este era un [Burn Smash].

El [Smash] dio un rugido mientras se rodeaba de fuego asustando a todos. Los espectadores se alejaron mientras que los guardias fueron a rodearlo mientras que otros se pusieron delante de las princesas para protegerlas.

El [Smash] comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego y llamaradas poderosas a su alrededor. Los guardias retrocedieron y algunos fueron golpeados, recibiendo graves quemaduras en el cuerpo dejándolos inconscientes.

Yuuto salto y fue junto a Louise, pues ella estaba cerca cuando combatían y se usó como escudo para protegerla de las llamas.

Yuuto: ¿Estas bien?

Louise: Si, gracias Yuu.- Dijo mientras ambos se separaban y Louise miraba al monstruo.- Pero ¿qué pasa con esto? ¿Cómo fue que Kurt consiguió una de tus botellas?

Yuuto: No tengo ni idea, pero lo mejor será averiguar eso luego.- Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.- Quédate atrás y cúbreme con hechizos de agua, yo iré a detenerlo y curarlo.

Louise: De acuerdo.-Dijo asintiendo al plan. Ella sabía que no era hora de actuar arrogante y sin cuidados, ya había visto el poder de un [Smash] frente a sus ojos antes. Ahora debían ser rápidos y precisos para acabar con esto. Yuu es el único que puede darle buena pelea a un [Smash] y lo mejor sería darle las aberturas para que pueda atacar.

Yuuto saco las botellas que tenía en el cinturón y saco unas nuevas para comenzar a agitarlas para luego introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **[Kujira! Jet!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Build comenzó a girar la palanca mientras se acercaba l monstruo hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you Ready?]**

Yuuto: Build Up!- Grito y las nuevas partes se unieron a él mientras sonaba un tema tropical.

 **[Amakakeru Big Wave! KujiraJet! Yeahhh!]**

Yuuto cambio a una nueva forma donde su hombro derecho parecía la cabeza de una ballena y su lente izquierdo también era una ballena, todo eso junto a su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda era de color azul oscuro. Por otra parte, tenía un lente derecho en forma de un avión, una banda en su pecho que parecía un camino y en su espalda tenía alas de avión, todo eso junto a su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha era de color celeste.

Esta era la forma KujiraJet que sobre sale en las habilidades acuáticas, ya sea para navegar bajo el agua o controlarlas. Yuuto pensó que esta era la mejor manera de combatir a un oponente que usa fuego descontrolado, pues tiene más control sobre el agua que usando sus otras formas.

Build corrió y golpeo al [Smash] para alejarlo, luego creo grandes cantidades de agua y la arrojo al cielo para hacerla explotar, creando una lluvia improvisada que fue apagando el fuego alrededor. Al ver que el fuego fue apagado, volvió a mirar al monstruo para ir a pelear con él.

La gente vio esto y como Build fue peleando con el monstruo, en eso el rider les hizo un gesto de que se fueran. Gus noto esto y decidió hacer caso, lo mejor era sacar a la gente para que el chico pudiera pelear más tranquilo.

El grupo fue evacuando a la gente y los guardias siguieron su ejemplo, pero Teo, Ellis, Rinslet, Yuri y otros más fueron a ayudar al rider, en especial quienes sabían usar magia de agua y hielo. Louise también apoyaba con magia de agua que logro dominar, aunque fueran hechizos básicos.

Yuuto asintió y agradeció por la ayudo, por lo que se concentró más en su ataque para terminar con esto lo antes posible. Convoco el [Drill Crusher] en su forma pistola.

Derf: **Entonces, ¿Qué poder me piensas dar ahora?**

Yuuto: Ya veras.- Dijo sacando una botella celeste que tenia el dibujo de un submarino. Esta era la botella submarino y el chico la introdujo en su arma.

Derf: **Ready Go!** \- Exclamo mientras la tonada rítmica sonaba y Yuuto apretó el gatillo en dirección al [Burn Smash].- **Vortex Break!**

De la pistola, salieron unos torpedos que golpeaba y lastimaban al [Smash] haciéndolo retroceder. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y atacaron a distancia con magia de agua, pero Yuuto recomendó también usar magia de tierra para limitar sus movimientos. Todos se animaron al ver esto, pero en eso sintieron un pequeño temblor.

Una sombra gigante cubrió el lugar donde estaban y miraron de donde venia la sombra, causando que todos abrieran los ojos a mas no poder por lo que observaban.

Un golem. No era como los refinados golems de Guiche o los fuertes de Thor, sino un horrible golem de tierra del tamaño de un edificio de 5 pisos. Parecía una pequeña montaña que había brotado con brazos y piernas y que decidió que la escuela era el mejor lugar para pasear.

Yuuto: _Saija kuda…_ -Murmuro viendo su muy mala suerte, ¿Es que el mundo tenía algo en su contra?

El Golem levanto su puño y apunto por un segundo antes de bajar el brazo hacia el lugar donde estaban las princesas y los guardias. Todos estaban demasiados pasmados viendo el gigantesco puño que parecía un derrumbe que no podían reaccionar.

Yuuto: (¡Maldición! ¡Si eso les da…!)- La peor escena paso por su cabeza, haciendo que apretara los puños.- ¡Soy un Kamen rider ahora, es hora de que este a la altura de este nombre!- Grito mientras reemplazaba las botellas que tenía y cambiaba de forma.

* * *

=POV Henrietta=

Cuando llegue a la escuela Tristain, lo primero que quería era ver a mi querida amiga Louise. Quería saber cómo estaba tras tanto tiempo de no verla, además de que estaba preocupada por ella por como la tratarían aquí, ya que conozco la situación de su magia y de cómo la tratan sus compañeros…cosa que no me agrado que le hicieran a mi querida amiga.

Cuando me escabullí a su habitación, tras fugarme silenciosamente de la habitación que asignaron para mí, entre y vi a mi amiga, aunque me sorprendió que tuviera a alguien protegiéndola. Luego de ver quien era, no demoraron en arrodillarse frente a mí, pero me gustaría que no lo hicieran y me trataran como una amiga.

Lo primero que hice fue ver el estado de mi amiga y saber quién era la compañía que tenía, cosa donde ella misma se presentó con energía, algo que me agrado de ella. Me sorprendí cuando supe que ella era la hermana menor del familiar de Louise, pues escuche que ella convoco a un chico como familiar. Estaba sorprendida de que fuera verdad, pero preocupada si este intentaba algo, cosa que no fue así pues ella me dijo que es un chico muy centrado en los estudios y entrenamientos, aparte de eso que es muy denso.

Según lo que ella deduce tras oír la vida de su familiar, este ha pasado demasiado tiempo en un ambiente antisocial y/o ha permanecido siempre con personas varios años mayores que él, cosa que lo hizo un chico que no capta indirectas en el ámbito amoroso. Me dio varios ejemplos de escenas que ha vivido con él. Yo creo que debe estar bromeando, no puede existir alguien así de denso.

Después le pedí que me dijera como ha estado en la escuela, donde me alegro saber que tenga amigos aquí, aunque por otra parte también me duele el hecho de estar perdiendo a mi única amiga. Sin embargo, parece que ellos son un grupo que no discrimina y siempre da la bienvenida a quienes consideran un amigo y compañero. Espero que me quieran en su grupo.

Lo siguiente fue saber cómo le estaba yendo con la magia, pues sabia su dificultad para realizarla. Me alegro escuchar de que por fin este realizando hechizos correctamente y me sorprendió el hecho de que por que explotaran. No me esperaba que fuera porque les dio mucha voluntad a sus hechizos.

Así fuimos conversando hasta que tuve que irme, ya no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que los guardias se dieran cuenta de que me fui. Salí de la habitación y deje a mi amiga para bajar por las escaleras, pero como iba con prisa, choque con alguien mientras que el derramo por accidente una bebida que tenía consigo sobre mi vestido.

De inmediato se disculpó y me ofreció lavar mi vestido para remediarlo. Yo acepté y fuimos a una fuente para hacerlo, lo hice para que mis guardias no descubrieran que me había escapado.

Mientras el lavaba y secaba mi ropa, hablé con él y descubrí que era el familiar de Louise. Su nombre es Yuuto, y debo decir que es un nombre un tanto extraño, pero es de suponer de alguien que no es de aquí. Según veo, él no me reconoce, pero descubrió que soy una noble por mi vestimenta y conducta. Es bastante perspicaz.

Decidí darle solo mi nombre sin decirle mi apellido, para que no supiera que soy de la realeza. Conversamos mientras esperábamos que mi vestido se secara y descubrí que es un chico calmado y respetuoso, pero no tanto, como si viera algún conocido o compañero. Es raro ver ese tipo de conducta en un plebeyo, pues normalmente tratan de hablar de la forma más educada posible para no enojar a un noble, pero el parecía no importarle eso.

Poco a poco fui entendiendo como era y me impacto por las palabras sucias que me lanzo, cosa que no iba a permitir y le arroje agua, lo cual llevo a una guerra de tirarnos agua. Estuvimos jugando de esa forma un rato, lo cual me hizo feliz, ya que hace tanto tiempo que no hacía algo así, ser tratada como una amiga y no como una princesa. Cuando acabamos de jugar, le dije quién era y vi que se sorprendió, pero no tanto. Parece que este chico no se sorprendiera con nada.

Luego de eso, quise que me prometiera proteger a Louise. Sabía que era mucho pedir y un deseo egoísta, pues los nobles siempre somos atacados de una u otra forma, más cuando son familias famosas con gran rango, siempre apuntaran a nuestros bienes. Pedirle algo así a un plebeyo era demasiado, pero no quería que le pasara nada a Louise.

Pero en eso, él me dijo que ya hizo esa promesa y que la protegería hasta que uno de los dos muriera, cosa que me hizo feliz. Con eso, pude entender la buena persona que es, pues habla con tranquilidad sin importar que estatus tenga uno y hablara con sinceridad.

Cuando llego el día de las presentaciones y lo vi subir, no me imagine que el pelearía contra un noble para hacer su presentación. Me pregunte que pensaba Louise al hacer esto, pero me quede sin habla cuando lo vi transformarse.

No podía creer que aquel chico que conocí fuera en realidad el héroe de los plebeyos y aún más, tenía un pacto con una de las bestias sagradas. Esto era simplemente demasiado y más cuando vi cuan fuerte es en realidad.

El mostro tener gran velocidad y fuerza, pero también es capaz de cambiar su armadura obteniendo nuevas habilidades, como volar y crear copias de sí mismo. A parte de eso, parecía tener más de una magia única.

El poder que tenía era para admirar y contemplar, pero también de temer. No sabía que desastres podría llegar a provocar alguien con tales poderes. Sin embargo, me alegro ver que Yuuto-san está usando sus poderes para el bien y enfrento a ese noble para proteger a una amiga suya.

Cuando gano, me sentí feliz, pues lo que hizo fue suficiente como para decir que puedo declararlo ganador y con eso Louise será premiada, ganando más respeto y logro, cosa que hará quedar mejor con su familia y que dejen de intimidarla. Sin embargo, la alegría duro poco.

El noble contra el que Yuuto-san peleo de repente se convirtió en un horrendo monstruo que empezó a atacar a todos. Vi como Yuuto-san cambio a otra forma distinta y empezó a usar agua para detener al monstruo, donde el sí estaba dando buenos resultados.

Pero luego de eso, apareció un gigantesco golem de tierra que fue a atacarnos. Vi como su gran puño se fue acercando a mí. El pensamiento de todos los presentes, incluyéndome, se detuvieron por esta acción tan repentina.

Ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar y no creo poder salvarme en estos momentos. Al menos…se que mi amiga tiene a alguien que la protegerá, y con eso soy feliz. Cerré mis ojos para mi final…

 **[GorillaMond!]** -Escuche una proclamación.

Abri mis ojos y ve delante de mi a alguien con extraña armadura mixta de colores frente a todos y deteniendo con sus brazos el puño del Golem. El guerrero se volteo y vi a quien protege a mi amiga con un traje diferente.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Yuuto fue capaz de llegar frente a las princesas usando la velocidad de la botella jet junto a un impulso de agua proporcionado por la botella ballena. Al estar al frente del ataque, no tardo en cambiar las botellas y cambiar a su armadura más fuerte que tiene hasta ahora.

El rider alzo los brazos y detuvo el ataque mientras era arrastrado hasta atrás, hasta que engancho los pies en el suelo y detuvo poco a poco el golpe hasta quedar a centímetros detrás de un guardia.

Yuuto: (Que cerca estuvo…)-Se dijo en su mente antes de mirar hacia atrás y ver a todos sorprendidos, pero bien. Con eso, dio un suspiro de alivio antes de girarse al golem.- Bien, chico malo. Es hora de que vayas a detención.

Build concentro su poder en la botella gorila y dio un paso atrás antes de apartar el brazo del golem con su puño de gorila para luego correr a el y darle un puñetazo en el centro de su cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo.

El golem se levantó y empezó a atacar al rider, pero este dio pequeños saltos para rodar por el suelo y esquivar. GorillMond no era el mejor combo para moverse.

Mientas esto pasaba, los guardias por fin reaccionaron y se apresuraron en sacar a las princesas del lugar. Eleonora quería quedarse y pelear al ser una guerrera, pero sus guardias la arrastraron junto a su guarda espaldas personal.

Luego de que se retiraran, Build corrió el dio un tremendo golpe al suelo, agrietándolo y creando una fisura bajo uno de los pies del Golem, inmovilizándolo temporalmente.

Yuuto: Bien, hora de acabar con él antes de que la situación empeore.-Dijo para comenzar a hacer girar la manilla de su cinturón hasta detenerse.

 **[Ready, Go!]**

La energía se acumulo en el puño derecho de Build y este dio un gran salto para ir cayendo en dirección al golem.

Yuuto: ¡Adiós!-Grito para lanzar su puño…que no golpeo al golem.- ¡AGH!

Yuuto fue golpeado por una bola de fuego, cortesía de [Burning Smash]. El rider cayo al suelo mientras miraba a su atacante, quien siguió lanzando un par de bolas de fuego a su persona, donde el héroe tuvo que cubrirse al verse en desventaja por el alcance.

Build se levantó y fue corriendo para atacar al [Smash], pero no logro lograr su cometido.

Ellis: ¡Yatagami Yuuto, a tu izquierda!

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-Se giro y vio un gigantesco puño acercándose a él.- Saijaku da… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Build fue enviado a volar a gran velocidad contra una pared, donde choco contra ella antes de caer al suelo adolorido. El chico gimió en el suelo mientras su cuerpo brillo y volvió a su estado civil.

Sicily: ¡Yuuto-san!-Grito mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba un poco.- Por favor, dime que estas bien.

Yuuto: S-Si…no te preocupes. La armadura me protegió…pero ese golpe si me dolió.-Contesto mientras se tomaba la cabeza, pues también fue aturdido por ese puñetazo.

Se vio como el golem volviendo al ataque, pero el resto del grupo entro a intervenir. Elze junto a Julius saltaron a atacarlo con sus puños mientras que Yae, Teo y Tony fueron a atacar con sus espadas. Los demás estaban reteniendo al [Smash] con la ayuda de Yuuki, quien estaba demostrando ser una gran luchadora. Sin embargo…las cosas no se veían bien.

Ryuzu: ¡Yuuto-sama!-Exclamo la androide del chico y vio como esta llego a su lado para comenzarle a hacer una revisión rápida.- Me alegro que esa miserable piedra no le haya dejado una herida.

Yuuto: Ah~, ¿Gracias?-Murmuro sin saber que decir sobre eso. En eso, ambas chicas lo ayudan a pararse y Sicily le aplica magia curativa.- Gracias.

Sicily: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora por ustedes.-Dijo mientras se concentraba en curar al chico.

En eso escucharon una explosión y vieron como varios guardias fueron mandados a volar por un ataque de [Burning Smash]. Gus junto a todo el grupo que era mejor con magia usaron hechizos de agua para retenerlo y también usaron fuego para lograr dañarlo.

Yuuto fruncio el ceño al ver la situación en la que estaban todos, y más por como había un golem que atacaba a otros guardias dificultando todo. Se levanto y saco dos botellas….pero le quitaron una de las dos.

Yuuto: Oye, ¿Qué estas…?-Se callo al ver la mirada de su sirviente media robótica.

Ryuzu: No puede transformarse, Yuuto-sama.-Dijo seriamente mientras tomaba con ambas manos una de las manos de Yuuto.- Es peligroso si se vuelve a transformar ahora.

Sicily: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto mientras que el chico estaba preocupado. Ryuzu sabe sobre la contra ventaja del Rider System.

Ryuzu: Según pude aprender del cinturón de Yuuto-sama, el sistema que utiliza proporciona una armadura a quien lo usa tras las botellas o algo que contengan la misma sustancia que usan. Sin embargo, cuando alguien es sacado de su transformación de manera forzada y se vuelve a transformar en el poco tiempo, este le causa un gran dolor mientras este en la armadura.-Termino de explicar y Sicily se tapo la boca ante esa verdad.

Sicily: ¿Es verdad?-Pregunto preocupada girándose al chico, quien solo evito la mirada…delatándolo.- ¡No te transformes!

Yuuto: Pero…

Sicily: ¡Dije que no!-Grito tomando la otra botella que tenia Yuuto, dejándolo sin ninguna en la mano.- ¡Ne dejare que pelees con tu armadura si eso significa riesgo para ti!

Ryuzu: Del mismo modo, no dejare que usted arriesgue su bienestar por sabandijas que deberían cuidarse solos.

Yuuto: Primero, eso que dijiste fue duro para ellos. Y segundo, puede que sea su trabajo tener que asegurarse de proteger a la gente aquí, pero eso también es el deber que tengo que cumplir.-Dijo para correr un poco adelante.

Sicily: ¡Yuuto-san, detente en este momento!-Grito con una voz que el chico quiso obedecer…y no por el hecho de que sienta pena, sino terror. Pero tenia a gente que salvar.

Ryuzu: No te preocupes, Sicily, le quite todas las botellas a Yuuto-sama.-Dijo mostrando varias [Full Bottle], las cuales eran pertenencia de Yuuto.

Yuuto: No todas.-Dijo mostrando la botella dragón.

Ryuzu: Un pequeño error, pero aun con una botella, su [Build Driver] no funcionara si no tiene por lo menos dos botellas.

Yuuto: También te equivocas sobre eso.-Comento para luego dar un silbido y en eso se escucho un ruido.

Volando en dirección a Yuuto, era Cross-Z Dragon, un pequeño dragón mecánico que cuida a Yuuto. A estado fuera de servicio por un tiempo para proteger a Louise mientras él no estaba cerca.

Sicily: ¿Cross-Chan?-Miro al dragón que volaba alrededor de Yuuto.- ¿Para qué lo llamas?

Yuuto: Para esto. Vamos, Cross.-Ordeno y el dragón contrajo su cabeza y cola para atrás, adoptando su Adapter Mode.

Ryuzu: ¿De que sirve que ese pequeño haga…?- En eso noto el tamaño que el dragón tenia…el cual calzaba en el cinturón.- No me diga que…

Yuuto: Acertaste.-Contesto adelantándose a la peli platina mientras agitaba la botella antes de introducirla en el dragón.

 **-{[ _Burning My Soul de Jcrown & Taku]}-_**

 **[Wake Up!]** \- Exclamo mientras aparecía la marca de la botella dragón frente al aparato antes de desaparecer y que el chico pusiera el objeto en su cinturón.- **[Cross-Z Dragon!]**

La tonada rítmica salió del cinturón, pero esta vez estaba mesclada con otro tipo de ritmo. Yuuto comenzó a girar la palanca, pero fueron saliendo chispas en su cuerpo que lo fueron lastimando. Sin embargo, el chico se resistió al dolor y siguió girando la manilla, haciendo aparecer los tubos tomando las formas de la armadura, pero en su lado izquierdo apareció otra sección de creación. El chico continuo hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Yuuto: H-Hen…¡HENSHIN!-Grito con lo que pudo antes de que las partes se solidificaran y se unieran a él.

 **[Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!]**

Las partes se unieron creando la armadura, siendo que ambos lados eran los mismos y que eran de la armadura dragón. Sin embargo, la tercera parte choco contra la espalda del chico, las cuales parecían unas alas de dragón que se pusieron a descansar en el pecho del chico tras estar pegadas en su espalda, mientras que otra parte su puso delante de su casco, teniendo un adorno dorado en forma de dragón y una boquilla blanca.

Este era el segundo Kamen rider de la 19°Generacion y cuyo tema de armadura siempre es un dragón. Este es Kamen rider Cross-Z.

Yuuto pudo sentir el poder recorrer su cuerpo, era distinto cuando era Build, ya que ahora podía sentir solo un flujo único que era sencillo de controlar. Sin embargo…

Yuuto: ¡AAAAGH!-Se estremeció mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, ya que de este salían chispas azules.

Tras haberse transformado después de un cierre forzado, la consecuencia de esto llego y era un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. Yuuto sintió como si le pincharan y apretaran cada sector de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Sicily/Ryuzu: ¡Yuuto/San/Sama!- Gritaron al verlo sufrir, pero el golem las ataco, donde la peli planita chasqueo los dedos mientras tomaba a la peli celeste y salto alejándose del gigante para luego dejar a la chica en un lugar seguro y atacar a la criatura de roca que no la deja pasar.

El rider se resistió al dolor y corrió hacia el [Smash], donde le dio un golpe haciéndolo retroceder y llamando su atención. El monstruo le lanzo una bola de fuego, pero el rider la desvió con un brazo tras usar [Power Rise] para aumentar su fuerza. Volvió en la criatura y empezó a darle un sinfín de golpes al estilo boxeador que vio en la tele hasta darle un puñetazo que lo mando a volar.

Yuuki: ¡Bien hecho, Onii-chan!-Exclamo de alegría al ver como su hermano tiro lejos al [Smash], pero en eso oyó su fuerte respiración.-¿Onii-chan, estas bien?

Yuuto: S-Si…solo algo…cansado…-Murmuro tratando de sonar lo mejor posible, no quería preocuparla.- En todo caso…debemos terminar…con el [Smash].

Yuuki: De acuerdo.-Asintió, pero se sentía preocupada por él. Aunque a sido corto el tiempo que se llevan conociendo realmente, ella realmente podía ver a Yuuto como su familia.

Cross-Z alzo su mano hacia adelante y los tubos aparecieron formando una espada de dos filos con una especie de barra medidora en el medio de la hoja.

Derf: **[Beat Closer!]** -Exclamo la espada con la voz del compañero del rider.- **¡Bien, compañero! ¡Hora de domesticar al monstruo!**

Yuuto: ¡Claro que si!- Exclamo para correr hacia el [Smash] y empezar a cortarlo con su espada. Cuando le dio un corte en el estomago, el rider paso de largo y jalo la parte inferior del mango una vez antes de soltarlo.

Derf: **[Hippare!]** -Exclamo mientras sonaba una música techno minimalista constante hasta que el chico apreto el gatillo de la espada.- **[Smash Hit!]**

Yuuto dio un corte en el aire, sonando una tonada lenta antes de que de la espada saliera una bola de energía que golpeo al [Smash], tirándolo para atrás. Luego de eso, volvió a jalar la parte baja del mango, pero esta vez lo hizo dos veces seguidas.

Derf: **[Hippare!** **Hippare!]** -Exclamo para luego sonar una tonada más rápida que la anterior, antes de que el chico apretara el botón y diera un corte al aire.- **[Million Hit!]**

De la chuchilla, salió un corte de energía que parecía unas barras en forma de media luna de color amarilla, verde y roja, que alcanzaron al monstruo golpeándolo, pero el golpe se mantuvo lastimándolo constantemente creando pequeñas explosiones antes de crear una grande y arrojarlo lejos.

Derf: **¡Esta forma si me gusto! ¡Va mas acorde a lo que realmente soy! ¡Poderoso y genial!**

Yuuto: Si, si…-Asintió sin interés mirando al [Smash] mientras en secreto usaba magia curativa en si mismo para aliviar el dolor. Sabe que no podrá pelear por mucho tiempo, por lo que debe acabar esto rápido.- ¡Chicos, terminemos para devolverlo a la normalidad!

Teo: ¡Ya lo pediste!-Exclamo corriendo al ataque, pero en eso un puño ataco en el medio del camino.- ¡WOW!

El Golem de tierra apareció y empezó a atacarlos, donde todos esquivaban y lanzaban hechizos para detenerlo. Yuuto vio a Ryuzu caer al suelo y de ello salió volando una botella que cayo cerca de él. La recogió y se le ocurrió una idea para deshacerse del Golem primero, pues así no tendrían más interrupciones. Corrió y se acercó a Rinslet.

Yuuto: Oye, Rinsleto.- La chica le puso atención.- ¿Puedes congelarle las piernas para inmovilizarlo un momento?

Rinslet: ¿Congelarle las piernas? Puff~, por favor, puedo hacer algo mejor que eso.-Dijo mientras apuntaba una flecha al golem. Ella empezó a recitar un cantico y la flecha fue acumulando poder antes de que ella dispara al Golem…cubriéndolo con una capa de hielo en todo su cuerpo.- ¿Eso está mejor?

Yuuto: S-Si…-Respondió queriendo preguntarle "¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?", pero no era momento.

El rider saco otra botella que recogió, la cual es de color amarillo metálico oscuro y tenía la imagen de un candado, y la agito un poco para introducirla en la ranura entre el mango y la hoja de la espada.

Derf: **[Special Tune!]** -Exclamo para luego el chico jalar el soporte bajo 3 veces seguidas.- **[Hippare! Hippare! Hippare!]**

De la espada, sonó una melodía electrónica con ritmo acelerado y que sonaba algo poderoso mientras que la propia hoja del arma se rodeó de energía y tomo forma de una llave. Cross-Z miro arriba a un dragón azul volando mientras alguien en su espalda atacaba al golem congelado.

Yuuto: ¡Oye, Tabitha!- La mencionada miro a quien la llamo.- ¿¡Me puedes dar un aventón!?

Tabitha miro al rider y reconoció su voz, pues, aunque su armadura sea distinta, básicamente el diseño y cinturón son los mismo o similares. Ella ordeno a su dragón que bajara un poco mientras pasaba por encima de Cross-Z, donde este salto y se agarro de la pata del dragón.

Fueron subiendo hasta que quedaron sobre el Golem, donde el rider se soltó y fue bajando mientras rugía antes de dar un corte en el aire en dirección al Golem.

Derf: **[Mega Slash!]** \- Exclamo mientras la hoja de la espada en forma de llave se extendió y golpeo al Golem antes de que este se pudiera liberar, cortándolo en diagonal por la mitad y haciéndolo explotar en miles de pedazos de roca.

Yuuki: ¡Yatta! ¡Lo logramos!-Exclamo de felicidad mientras daba saltos en su lugar.

Yuuto: Esto aun no termina.-Dijo mirando a [Burning Smash], el cual se veía débil por los ataques que recibió.- Pero le pondré fin en este momento.

Cross-Z empezó a girar la manilla de su cinturón un rato antes de detenerse.

 **[Ready, Go!]** -Exclamo el cinturón mientras el chico hacia una pose de surfista y un dragón de energía azul apareció para colocarse detrás de él.

Yuuto: Ahora entiendo como se siente Banho Ryuga, ya que…con este poder…-Fue hablando mientras su pierna se iluminaba y el dragón puso su cabeza justo detrás de su espalda, preparando algo.- ¡Siento que no puedo perder!

 **[Dragonic Finish!]**

El rider dio un pequeño salto y el dragón lanzo una bola de fuego justo en la espalda de este, que lo impulso envolviéndolo de fuego, yendo como un cohete hacia el [Smash] para darle una patada que lo hizo explotar y mandándolo a volar lejos.

 **-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

[Burning Smash] cayo y aterrizo en el pasto rodeado de fuego azul, gimiendo de dolor totalmente débil y sin capacidad de levantarse. Louise se le acerco y saco una botella vacía, donde ella apunto con ella al monstruo para succionar su esencia y devolverlo a la normalidad.

Todos vieron como el monstruo volvió a ser Kurt, quien se le notaba algo herido e inconsciente, pero no parecía que su vida corriera peligro. Los que se encontraban en el lugar suspiraron de alivio al ver que todo termino.

Yuuto: Jeje…ganamos…-Murmuro antes de caer de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose de luz, la cual se desvaneció dejándolo en su estado civil acostado en el suelo, totalmente fuera de combate.

Yumina: ¡Yuuto-san!-Grito al ver como el chico que ama estaba en el suelo.

Yuuki: ¡Onii-chan! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Dime algo!-Grito mientras llegaba y movía a su hermano, quien no respondía.

Todos los amigos del rider corrieron donde estaban y lo empezaron a revisar, para ver su estado.

Gus: Esta bien, solo cansado y agotado al extremo. Pero necesita seriamente un largo descanso.-Informo y todos asintieron.

Louise: Yuuto…-Susurro al ver el estado de su familiar, quien parecía haber pasado por algo duro por alguna razón.

Tras eso, Julius junto a Teo cargaron y llevaron a su amigo a la enfermería para que descansara, donde Sicily los siguió para ayudar a su tratamiento.

* * *

-Horas después-

Yuuto: M-Mmh~…-Murmuro el chico mientras recobraba la conciencia. Noto que estaba en una cama blanda y suave para luego percibir como parte de su cuerpo fue vendado.- ¿Qué…Que paso?

¿?: Estuviste desmallado por un buen tiempo.-Dijo alguien y Yuuto se giro a ver a la persona que le hablo.- Es bueno verte despierto.

Yuuto: ¿Gus?-Murmuro mirando a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en una sella cerca de la cama sosteniendo a Derf en sus manos.

Derf: **Es bueno verte despierto compañero. Nos preocupaste a todos…en especial a ellas.** -Comento y el chico miro a su alrededor, viendo que tenía a Louise, Siesta, Claudia, Sicily, Ryuzu y a Linze sentadas en sillas y apoyando su parte superior de sus cuerpos en su cama, durmiendo pareciendo agotadas.

Yuuto: ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?

Gus: ¿No te acuerdas? Luego de derrotar a Kurt en tu duelo, este rompió una de tus botellas y se convirtió en esa clase de monstruo que nos mencionaste. Un [Smash] si no me falla la memoria.-Fue explicando mientras el chico asentía.- Luego de eso, apareció un Golem y empezó a atacar a todos. Logramos derrotarlo cuando cambiaste a una nueva forma y venciste a ambos, destruyendo al golem y curando a Kurt. Finalmente, luego de curar a Kurt, tu te desmallaste.

Yuuto: Oh, sí. Ya me acuerdo.-Dijo para luego reírse de una forma forzada rascándose la nuca y Gus suspiro.

Gus: Ryuzu nos conto de la consecuencia de volver a transformarse usando tu cinturón luego de que salieras forzadamente de una transformación previa luego de un corto plazo.-Dijo y el chico se vio complicado mientras recibía una mirada dura del rubio.- Ni voy a preguntar porque lo hiciste, pues ya se la respuesta, pero ten más preocupación por ti mismo.

Yuuto: Lo siento, pero al ver la situación, simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Gus: *Suspiro*Bueno, no tiene caso regañarte si ya todo eso acabo, solo trata de no volver a hacerlo.-Yuuto asintió tras oír sus palabras, pero en eso se preocupó al ver la sonrisa gatuna de su amigo.- Aunque tampoco puedo dejarte sin castigo, pero me da algo de flojera hacer yo, asi que dejare tu destino a sus manos.

Tras decir esas palabras, Gus dio un fuerte aplauso que despertó a las chicas dormidas. Estas comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor…para luego ver a Yuuto que estaba despierto, pero estaba temblando un poco…no queriendo saber su destino.

Louise/Siesta/Claudia/Sicily/Ryuzu/Linze: Yuu/to/san/sama…-Murmurando con una pequeña sonrisa…antes de que se convirtiera en unas caras enfadadas.-¡Yuu/to/san/sama!

Yuuto: ¿Por qué yo?-Murmuro para luego prepararse a ser…¿Abrazado?- ¿Eh?

Sicily: Que alegría…me alegro de que estés bien.

Linze: Que bien que estés despierto, Yuuto-san.-Dijo mientras ella y Sicily derramaba algunas lágrimas abrazando tiernamente a Yuuto.

Siesta: Cuando escuche que cayó en batalla, pensé que no despertaría de nuevo.

Claudia: ¿¡Como puedes preocupar a una chica de esa manera!?-Grito mientras ella y Siesta lloraban abrazando fuertemente al chico.

Ryuzu: Maestro, quiero una recompensación por tenerme tan preocupada.-Dijo mientras la fuerza de su abrazo se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte.

Yuuto: ¡C-C-C-Chicas…!-Grito al ser abrazado, pero no de vergüenza…si no porque se iba a morir.- ¡Necesito aire, AIRE!

Tras escuchar su grito, todas lo soltaron y dejaron al chico ingresar oxigeno en sus pulmones. Tras recuperarse un poco, se disculpo por todas por preocuparlas antes de girar a Louise, quien fue la única que no lo abrazo.

Yuuto: ¿Louise…?

Louise: Me alegro que estés bien.-Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco y se sentaba en una silla quedando al lado del chico.- Pero no vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa, ¿Me oíste?

Yuuto: Si…y perdón si te preocupe.

Louise: Solo trata de no volverlo a hacer.-Finalizo con un suspiro, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada hasta la muerte por su familiar, y esto era por el hecho de que realmente, en el fondo, se llego a encariñar con él hasta el punto de verlo como familia, aunque ella no lo quiere demostrar.

Gus: Oh si…-Murmuro mirando todo comiendo un par de galletas con su mirada juguetona.- No hay nada mejor que una buena comedia romántica en vivo y en directo.

Yuuto: ¿¡Porque tu…!?-Grito enfadado, pero se tranquilizó respirando hondo. No era el momento de perder el control.- En todo caso, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera y que paso mientras dormía?

Gus: Solo estuviste durmiendo por unas 8 horas, y en cuanto a lo que paso…pues~…-Murmuro antes de comenzar la explicación junto a las demás.

Gus y Louise junto al resto del grupo y al de Ellis, incluyendo a Yumina, Elze, Linze, Yae y Yuuki, fueron interrogados por los guardias del castillo, así como por las escoltas de las princesas, exigiendo saber exactamente qué había sucedido.

Todos los guardias estaban frenéticos y los maestros estaban aterrorizados por lo ocurrido, especialmente con 3 princesas cerca y dos reyes. Muchos de los maestros corrían como pavos, tratando de encontrar a alguien a quien culpar por lo que sucedió.

Un robo.

Mientras todo el ataque del [Smash] y el Golem sucedía, la famosa ladrona, Foquet, logró entrar a la academia. Ella uso la exhibición como distracción para entrar a la bóveda y robar un objeto invaluable llamado "El bastón de la destrucción", el cual se dice que puede matar hasta a un dragón de un solo golpe. Se supone que tiene un poderoso hechizo protegiéndolo, pero uno de los ataques de [Burning Smash] salieron disparado a otra parte y golpeo el muro donde estaba la bóveda, facilitándole a la ladrona el ingreso.

Yuuto entendió que esa ladrona fue la que invoco al Golem y Gus le dijo que para hacer un Golem así, por lo menos debes ser un mago Triangular. A parte de eso, Gus interrogo personalmente a Kurt junto a su padre, donde este se vio atrapado y declaro que una mujer le entrego esa botella anoche, diciendo que le daría gran poder. Obviamente acepto sin pensar que podría ser peligroso o con algún riesgo a pesar de que se lo entrego alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Eso junto a su actitud arrogante y poco honorable hizo que descomidieran quitarle su titulo como noble y convertirlo en plebeyo, despojándolo de su varita. Sus acciones pusieron en peligro a mucha gente y no se iba a salir sin ningún castigo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando más los caballeros de las princesas junto a estas se acercaron y la princesa Henrietta parecía muy angustiada. Ella de inmediato fue con Louise y pregunto en qué estado estaba. La peli rosa se disculpo por no evitar la destrucción al igual que el resto, pero las tres princesas dijeron que no era su responsabilidad e hicieron bien al poder vencer al Golem y al monstruo.

Elleonora miro a su alrededor y pregunto por el joven rider, donde dijeron que este, tras vencer al golem y al monstruo, cayo cansado por todo el poder que uso y lo llevaron a la enfermería para que lo trataran. Las tres princesas asintieron ante eso y ordenaron a sus médicos que ayudaran al tratamiento del chico. Era lo menos que ellas podían hacer tras que les salvaran la vida.

Tras todo eso, los guardias insistieron en que las princesas debían volver, cosa que ellas a regáñete aceptaron. Su seguridad era primero por el bien de sus reinos. En el caso de la realeza de Belfast y Earlshide, dejaron algunos de sus hombres para que fueran a perseguir a Foquet. Sabían que el bastón de la destrucción era peligroso…en especial en las manos equivocadas. Luego de eso, se tuvieron que marchar y regresar a sus países lo más rápido que pudieran. Por suerte, los caballos tenían artefactos para minimizar su cansancio y maximizar su fuerza, por lo que el viaje sería en si más corto que para otras personas normales.

Con todo eso hecho, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, aunque algunos estudiantes ayudaron a hacer guardia por cualquier rastro de si volvía la ladrona o alguna clase de monstruo. En el caso de Elze, Linze, Yae y Yumina, a ellas se les dio habitaciones de invitados para que permanezcan hasta que puedan volver a su posada. La princesa de Belfast estaba discutiendo con algunos nobles sobre la situación, pues vio con sus ojos que muchos se querían hacer los tontos y culpar a otros, por lo que tomo esto como personal al ver que ninguno de ellos ayudo y solo huyeron para salvar sus cuellos de una batalla que los aterrorizo.

Luego de eso, las chicas se fueron turnando en cuidar al rider, donde Sicily aplico sus conocimientos médicos que fue aprendiendo con el tiempo y lo que aprendió de los libros de Yuuto para acelerar su curación y asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara. Prácticamente se paso las 8 horas seguidas cuidando del chico sin separarse de él.

Yuuto: Ya veo, con que eso paso.-Comento comiendo un plato de comida que le sirvió Siesta y Clauida mientras miraba como Sicily se tapó la cara cuando Gus relato esa última parte. Ella quería que la tierra la tragara ahora.- Gracias por cuidarme, Sicily.

Sicily: ¿Eh?- Ella se destapo la cara y miro al chico, quien le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y eso solo la sonrojo más, por lo que se giro y jugo con sus dedos.- N-No hay de que…s-solo deseo que estés bien.

Yuuto: Gracias.-Volvió a agradecer antes de girarse a Gus y a Louise.- Entonces, ¿Saben de donde saco Foquet la [Full Botlle] sin purificar que le dio a Kurt.

Gus: Según nuestras investigaciones, parece que Foquet las robó del laboratorio de Colbert-sensei. Y no se llevo solo uno, sino todas las que habían guardadas ahí dentro.

Yuuto: Oh no…-Susurro con temor ante eso. Eso solo significaba desastres.

Gus: En todo caso, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Ya es muy tarde y dudo que quedarnos despiertos toda la noche sea de ayuda.-Dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba la espada a un lado de la cama del chico.- Abra una reunión mañana sobre el asunto en la oficina del director, y estas invitado a participar ya que eres del que más sabe del tema. Te recomiendo que duermas y descanses para estar listo para todo.

Yuuto: De acuerdo, tratare de dormir.-Respondió y el rubio asintió mientras todos salían de la habitación, menos Ryuzu, quien dijo que permanecería al lado de su señor en todo momento.

Los demás fueron saliendo, pero Louise se paro frente a la puerta y se giro a ver al chico.

Louise: Descansa, hiciste más de lo que debías en la presentación y en la batalla. Te mereces un largo descanso.

Yuuto: Gracias, eso hare.-Dijo y Louise asintió para finalmente cerrar la puerta. Cuando eso sucedió, se fijo que faltaba alguien.- Por cierto, donde esta Kohaku y Yuuki.

Ryuzu: Ambos salieron tratando de encontrar al ladrón, pensaron que tal vez ellos tendrían algo de suerte pues Yuuki-sama logro verla por un breve momento antes de que ella cubriera su alrededor de polvo y desapareciera del lugar.

Yuuto: *Suspiro* Sera mejor que la llame para que vuelva. No quiero que nada malo le pase a pesar de que este con Kohaku.-Murmuro mientras sacaba su teléfono y realizaba la llamada. Sin embargo, presentía que lo que pasaría seria algo largo y ajetreado.

Derf: **Mañana será toda una aventura.** -Ambos presentes asintieron de acuerdo ante eso.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Luego de despertar de su sueño, Yuuto se levanto y se vistió, donde al salir fue recibido por sus amigos, quienes se alegraron de verlo en buen estado. Los tratamientos que recibió lo dejaron como nuevo.

El chico saludo a todos mientras recibía un abrazo de Yuuki y de Yumina, quienes estaban muy preocupadas por él. El chico solo dijo que ya estaba mejor y listo para lo que vendría, por lo que todos se dirigieron a la oficina del director para la reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Fueron caminando y todos se presentaron en la oficina del director junto con Guiche, Kirche y Tabitha. Todos los maestros ya estaban adentro junto con la señorita Longueville y la subdirectora Greyworth, quien tenia a Ellis a su lado junto a sus compañeras caballeros Rakka y Reishia.

Osmond: Ah, llegan justo a tiempo.- Dijo cuando los jóvenes entraron en la habitación.-Estábamos a punto de comenzar.- Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.-Como todos saben, la ladrona conocida como Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth se infiltró ayer en nuestra academia y atacó a las Princesas con un Golem de la Tierra, también robó el Bastón de la Destrucción junto con algunas... pertenencias que son propiedad original del joven héroe de aquí.

-¿Qué tipo de pertenencias?- Preguntó uno de los maestros, mirando a Yuuto con curiosidad.

Yuuto: Del tipo que podría causar estragos en todo el reino si no se encuentran rápidamente y son tratadas como corresponde.- Respondió sin rodeos, y él lo tomó como una señal para no preguntar más.

Greyworth: El Palacio también me ha dicho que no recibiremos ayuda en este asunto.- Muchos jadeos llenaron la habitación, incluida Louise y otras chicas.-Parece que muchos consideran que este robo es culpa de las princesas y han decidido que, dado que considera que nuestra escuela es tan importante como para honrarnos con su presencia, deberíamos ser capaces de resolver nuestro propio desastre.

Yuuto se dio cuenta de que muchos de los maestros estaban asustados, estaba presente en cómo se movían, los pocos que no eran Colbert, Greyworth y el mismo Osmond. Tanto él como Gus suspiraron por dentro, no podían creer lo cobardes que eran.

Longueville: Tengo información que me gustaría compartir.-Declaro después de un poco de silencio.-He encontrado algo que podría ser el escondite de Fouquet.

Osmond: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que descubrió, señorita Longueville?- Preguntó interesado en lo que su secretaria tenía que decir.

Longueville: Pregunté un poco en el camino de regreso de la ciudad esta mañana, parece que algunas personas han visto a una mujer sospechosa con una capa púrpura yendo a una casa abandonada en el bosque.- La información era vaga, pero era todo lo que se tenía, ya que nadie había visto a Fouquet, todo lo que sabíamos era que era una mujer y vestía una capa púrpura que cubría sus rasgos, por lo que tendría que funcionar.

Colbert: Creo que vale la pena investigar. Con este tipo de información, estoy seguro de que el Palacio puede enviar caballeros para ayudar.- Era un buen punto y si suplican debería funcionar, pero si algo se entendía de la mayoría de la nobleza, esa opción era muy poco probable.

Osmond: Si les suplicamos que intervengan, solo perderemos el honor que nos queda. Debemos resolver este asunto nosotros mismos.-Dijo severamente antes de mirar a todos los profesores en la sala.- Aquellos que deseen ser voluntarios, levanten sus varitas.

Expresiones aterrorizadas llenaron la sala cuando casi todos los maestros retrocedieron con miedo. Yuuto junto a todo el grupo se sentían decepcionados de los profesores. Se hacen llamar nobles y adultos ante tal actitud tan cobarde. Yuuto suspiro antes de levantar su mano.

Yuuto: Yo voy.- Declaro mientras todos lo miraban.-Tengo que recuperar las botellas que la ladrona se llevó. No puedo dejarlo en sus manos o la de cualquier otro. Seria un peligro para todo el reino, y tal vez el mundo, si lo que contiene se maneja sin cuidado.

Cuando el rider termino de explicar, Louise y Kirche levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

Louise: No sería bueno que mi Familiar fuera solo. Te acompañaré.-Proclamo con orgullo mientras miraba a la maga de fuego.

Kirche: Del mismo modo, si mi querido va a la batalla, lo seguiré.- La pelirroja respondió con una mirada propia a Louise, donde el chico se asustó por como ella se refirió a él. Aunque ambas se detuvieron al ver que Tabitha levantara su varita también.-Tabitha, no tienes que...

Tabitha: Preocupado por ustedes dos ... y él.- La peli azul respondió a la frase inacabada de su amiga con una expresión en blanco. Tanto Louise como Kirche le sonrieron, agradecidas, parecería que ya era parte del grupo de forma definitiva.

Guiche: Yo también voy.- Dijo levantando su Varita Rosa. Honestamente algunos olvidaron que él también estaba aquí.- Como estudiante de esta academia, siento que es mi deber ayudar.

Gus: Del mismo modo que yo.-Dijo levantando su varita.- Un ataque de civiles no será perdonado tan fácilmente. Le demostrare que nadie se mete con esta escuela y sale ileso.

Thor/Julius: Igual que nosotros.-Dijeron los guarda espaldas del príncipe levantando sus varitas y en eso se vio a Teo levantar su espada.

Teo: Si hay acción, cuenten conmigo. No dejare pasar esta oportunidad.-Dijo con emoción y el grupo se rio un poco por su actitud. Por ello, los demás del grupo también levantaron sus varitas.

Ellis: Me uniré a esto también.-Dijo sacando su espada.- El ataque a la academia es imperdonable, y como caballero que debe proteger este lugar, no permitiré que el culpable escape sin castigo.

Rakka y Reishia se miraron antes de asentir y levantar sus varitas.

Osmond: Ya veo.- Murmuro el viejo que se pasaba la mano por la barba.-Bueno, fueron ustedes los que lograron destruir su Golem, así que supongo que está bien. Además, la señorita Tabitha es un caballero a pesar de su corta edad.- Siguió el camino, aunque muchas miradas de sorpresa llenaron la habitación.-Además, la señorita Zerbst proviene de una familia militar famosa en toda Alemania y escuché que sus llamas son bastante fuertes. Lo mismo se puede decir de Mister Gramont, y sus valquirias combinan poder y belleza en el campo de batalla. A parte de eso, tenemos al príncipe de Earlshide, quien tiene un magnifico control de su poder mágico y es un alumno muy destacado pese a su edad. Eso también incluye a varios de los presentes de aquí de su reino. El señor Theobald es un aventurero y guerrero muy reconocido, sus capacidades son dignas de ser un caballero que sirva a la realeza.- Tosió un poco, probablemente tratando de encontrar algo para Louise.-Y luego está la señorita Vallière que ... pertenece a una familia que ha producido muchos magos excelentes...y...

Greyworth: A demostrado grandes progresos últimamente.-Dijo continuando por el viejo, quien se había quedado sin palabras.- Ella a demostrado en las ultimas semanas controlar su poder y dejar de hacer tantas explosiones. A parte de eso, los hechizos que realiza, aunque son básicos, han demostrado tener un poder que no deberían tener. Ahora que controla su poder, de seguro que se convertirá en una gran maga.-Dijo y Louise sonrió contenta ante el cumplido de parte de la sub directora.- Además, tenemos a Ellis Farherngart, quien viene de una poderosa familia militar y a demostrado ser un gran caballero junto a sus dos compañeras.

Osmond: Muy cierto.-Dijo contento al verse salvado de una metida de pata, algo que todos notaron.- Y por último, tenemos al familiar plebeyo, quien es el héroe de los plebeyos cuyo poder esta cercano al de ser de un noble o incluso superior. Sus compañeros también son muy capaces por lo que he oído.-Dijo mirando a Elze, Linze, Yae y Yumina, quienes sonrieron ante el alabo.

Colbert: ¡Por supuesto!-Exclamo con una sonrisa.- Después de todo, él es el legendario Gand…- Se detuvo allí, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

¿Legendario qué? ¡Vamos, Colbert, derrámalo! Es lo que le hubiera gustado decir a Yuuto, pero si el hombre hubiera guardado silencio, probablemente tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, por lo que preguntaría en privado después de que volvieran.

Osmond: Dejaré este asunto en sus manos, entonces.- Justo cuando el Director terminaba de hablar, la señorita Longueville dio un paso adelante.

Longueville: Me gustaría actuar como su guía.- Ella ofreció con una sonrisa.-Conozco bien el área.

Osmond: Oh~, eso seria de gran ayuda para este grupo. Así podrán llegar más rápido.

¿?: En ese caso, yo también me uno a esta aventura.-Dijo alguien y todos se sorprendieron al ver quien yacía en la puerta.

Osmond: E-Eleonora Viltaria…-Susurro sorprendido de verla.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Eleonora: Vine a ayudar en la captura de la ladrona. Después de atacarme e inculparme de que escapara, no dejare que este asunto se deje pasar sin que intervenga.

Osmond: Y-Ya veo…-Susurro con una gota de sudor.- Pero, ¿No será peligroso que vaya sin sus guarda espaldas.

Eleonora: Pfft~, por favor. Yo soy más capas y fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Pero por si ellos me quieren regañar o algo de que si fui sin una escolta, la traje a ella.-Dijo para jalar a una chica rubia, quien es la guarda espaldas personal de la peli platina, Limalisha.

Limalisha: Ellen-sama, ¿Por qué siempre nos arrastra a esto?

Eleonora: Tranquila Lim, esto será divertido, ya lo veraz.-Dijo con una sonrisa y la chica suspiro.

Osmond: Parece que no habrá problemas de escases de gente que vaya…pero tendremos que preparar otro carro.-Murmuro para luego ver a su secretaria.- ¿Puedes llevar a todos?

Longueville: Tan pronto como estén todos listos.

Con eso dicho, todos fueron a preparar sus cosas para el viaje mientras que Osmond y Colbert preparaban los carruajes para que se movilizaran.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Y así el grupo se dirigió hacia la casa abandonada en el bosque. Iban en dos carruajes, donde en uno iban Yuuto, Louise, Yuuki, Ryuzu, Gus, Thor, Julius, Ellis, Raka, Reishia, Yumina, Tabitha, Eleonora y Limalisha, aparte de que también tenían a Kohaku, quien estaba en su forma de animalito en los brazos de Yuuki. Mientras que en el segundo iban el resto del grupo. El carro en que iba Yuuto era conducido por Limalisha, mientras que en el que estaban Teo y el resto era conducido por Longueville.

Yuuto se alegro por esta repartición, pues así estaba lejos de Kirche. Esa maniaca con su libido al máximo era un peligro para su castidad y seguridad mental. A parte de eso, como estaba Ellis, tenia asegurado de que esa chica no vendría saltando a este lado.

El chico pensó que seria buena idea que dejaron que el fuera solo al lugar para llegar más rápido con su [BuildMachine] y luego abrir [Gate] para que todos pasaran. Sin embargo, no se sabia si Fouquet preparo alguna trampa, por lo que, si el caía en ella, estaría solo contra la ladrona. Por ende, se decidió que todos irían juntos en esto.

Mientras todos viajaban, se la pasaban hablando entre ellos para pasar el rato, pero algunos notaron la cara pensativa del rider.

Yuuki: Onii-chan, ¿Sucede algo? Estas muy pensativo.-Pregunto sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Yuuto: ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Es solo que siento que hay gato encerrado aquí.

Eleonora: ¿Gato encerrado? Pero aquí no tenemos a ningún gato dentro de una jaula o algo parecido. Además, el único gato que abría aquí es tu familiar.-Dijo señalando a Kohaku que esta en los brazos de Yuuki mientras que esta negó con la cabeza por las palabras que dijo.

Yuuki: Lo que dijo Onii-chan es una expresión, la cual significa que siente que algo anda mal.

Louise: ¿Qué algo anda mal? ¿Y que sientes que anda mal Yuu?-Pregunto mirando a su familiar, quien dio un pequeño suspiro.

Yuuto: Mientras estuve en la enfermería y caminando hacia la oficina del director, fui pensando en algunos puntos que no parecían cuadrar.

Yumina: ¿Cómo qué?

Yuuto: Primero, el ataque de Fouquet a la academia. Según escuche, ella es una gran ladrona que ha robado a varios nobles objetos invaluables.

Eleonora: ¿Y que tiene de raro que fuera a robar a la escuela? Digo, es muy famosa y Osmond se le conoce por su larga vida y lo que ha recolectado en lo largo de sus años.

Yuuto: El problema no es donde ataco, sino el cuándo.

Julius: ¿El cuándo?-Pregunto y el chico asintió.

Yuuto: Para una ladrona tan famosa como Fouquet, ella debería saber que atacar durante el día es muy arriesgado, por lo que es mejor atacar en la noche donde puedes ocultarte en la oscuridad.

Thor: Tal vez por eso ataco en la exhibición, para usar los eventos como distracción.

Yuuto: Eso pensé también, pero si ella llego a la escuela, debió haber notado a toda la realeza que estaba presente en la exhibición. Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿Realmente te arriesgarías a atacar durante el día con tanta gente importante y sus guardias presentes?- Ante esos, todos abrieron los ojos.

Gus: Es cierto, en verdad es extraño.-Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.- Ella es muy famosa por lo meticulosa y previa que es antes de atacar en algún lugar, pues a podido atacar e ir directamente a donde están los tesoros para no perder tiempo. Aunque ella supiera donde estaba el bastón de la destrucción, ir por un objeto con tantas personas que la pueden acabar no es una opción, ni menos durante el día. Si fuera ella, yo hubiera ataco en la noche cuando comenzara la fiesta y usar eso para que nadie interrumpiera el desarme del hechizo.

Yuuto: Exacto, pero hay más.-Dijo para levantar dos dedos.- Segundo, el hecho que robo mis botella sin purificar.

Limalisha: ¿Botellas?

Yuuto: Esto es un secreto, asi que manténganlo para ustedes por favor.-Pidió a Eleonora y Limalisha, quienes asintieron.- Las botellas que tengo contienen una sustancia toxica que puede convertir a una persona en un monstruo si este es expuesto a él.

Eleonora: Entonces eso le paso al chico con quien peleaste ayer ¿Verdad?-Pregunto mientras hacia memoria de ese momento.- El hecho algo de una rara botella antes de que terminara transformado en esa extraña criatura.

Yuuto: Así es, es por eso que mis botellas son sumamente peligrosas en las manos equivocadas.

Limalisha: Ya veo.-Asintió antes de mirar al chico.- Pero no el veo lo raro. Si son tan poderosas y únicas, entonces no es raro que quiera robarlas.

Yuuto: Exactamente, y ahí esta lo extraño.-Dijo y todos se confundieron por eso.- Las botellas contienen un gas que no es conocido en ninguna parte a excepción de donde vivo, y eso que fue descubierto hace muy poco para unos pocos de donde vivo. Así que, ¿Cómo es que Fouquet lo sabía?

Louise: ¡Es verdad!-Exclamo atónita mientras miraba al suelo.- Solo nosotros junto al director, la señorita Greyworth y el profesor Colbert lo saben. ¿Cómo fue que ella se entero de lo que pueden hacer?

Yuuto: A parte, de que podemos suponer que fue ella que le entrego a Kurt la botella que tenia en nuestro duelo. Así que…

Ellis: Se puede suponer que ella lo uso para que fuera otra distracción más llamativa para lograr robar el bastón de la destrucción.-Completo con una mirada seria.- Ella conocía lo que hacían y por eso lo uso de esta forma. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de este detalle antes?

Yumina: No importa como se mire, todo esto esta mal. Pareciera que, de alguna forma, sabia de antemano sobre estas cosas y con ello formulo un plan para lograr su cometido.

Yuuto: Y eso nos lleva al tercer punto extraño que encontré mientras viajamos. Y eso es…el hecho de lo rápido que se encontró su posible escondite.

Yuuki: ¿Eso es raro? Digo, ¿No es bueno que lo hayamos encontrado?

Ryuzu: Para nada.-Dijo ella hablando luego de un largo silencio.- Es como dice Yuuto-sama. Es extraño que fuera encontrada tan rápido.

Ellis: ¿A que se refieren?-Pregunto sin entender, pero presentía que sería muy importante.

Yuuto: Normalmente, el hecho de buscar a una criminal toma mucho tiempo a menos de que ella dejara una pista notoria que delatara su ubicación.

Rakka: ¿Y acaso este no es el caso? Ella fue vista por un campesino porque se descuidó.

Yuuto: Así es, una profesional, que robo en una importante academia con varios tipos de realeza presente…se descuido.-Dijo y en eso Gus abrió los ojos enormemente al entender.

Gus: ¡Pues claro, es muy extraño!-Casi grito ante lo que noto.- Fouquet es conocida como una gran ladrona que no deja pistas de donde se fue. Como ella siempre roba a realeza o nobles, siempre se asegura de marcharse sin dejar rastro de su paradero. No es posible que ella haya cometido un descuido de tal clase cuando ataco un sitio lleno de varios nobles e incluso realeza con sus guardias incluidos.-Completo de explicar, dejando a todos impactados ante la verdad que no notaron.- Ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres por que algo anda mal. Pues todo esto pareciera demasiado conveniente para nosotros por el hecho de encontrarla. Es casi como si ella…

Yuuto: Como si ella se hubiera dejado encontrar…¿Verdad?-Completo y Gus asintió.- Tenemos que tener cuidado cuando lleguemos. No sabemos que sorpresas nos esperan o que si hagamos es parte del plan de Fouquet.

Eleonora: Parece que esto será más difícil de lo que espere.-Comento mientras sujetaba el mango de su espada, lista para cualquier cosa.

Yuuto: En todo caso, tenemos que idear un plan mientras aun nos quede tiempo antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Si Fonquet realmente se esconde en una vieja cabaña, tiene que tener algún tipo de protección. ¿Como algún tipo de campo mágico que le permita detectar intrusos o trampas de algún tipo?

Tabitha asintió, de acuerdo conmigo al igual que Gus, Yumina, Ellis, Thor y Yuuki.

Louise: ¿Qué trampas podría tener para nosotros? Es solo una ladrona.

Yuuto: Louise, algunas veces me sorprende lo despistada que puedes llegar a ser a pesar de lo lista que eres..- Murmuro en voz baja, frotándose la sien.-Louise, te estás perdiendo el panorama general. Ella no es solo una ladrona, es una maga clase triangular o tal vez más, lo que significa que es muy probable que tenga sangre de noble. Si todos los nobles la etiquetan como una simple ladrona, entonces puedo ver por qué ha podido escapar por tanto tiempo.

Louise: ¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!?-Grito ofendida para luego el joven comenzar a explicar.

Yuuto: Cada acción, sin importar cuán pequeña sea, tiene un significado, un motivo y todo esto se puede usar para descubrir el motivo de Fonquet o de cualquier criminal. Desde el punto de vista de usted y de cualquier otro noble, ella es simplemente una ladrona ordinaria que ha sido capaz de escabullirse de las manos de los nobles cada vez. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella sigue realizando robos como estos significa que ella no es una ladrona ordinaria y es, de hecho, un profesional y muchos nobles cometen el error de pensar que, con su estado y magia, nunca les pasará nada malo.

Yumina: Me suena a algo que muchos han hecho, lo que demuestra lo descuidado que son.-Comento seriamente. Había muchos nobles que piensan que por su magia son invencibles cuando jamás será así.

Yuuki: Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, Onii-chan?

Yuuto: Que repasemos lo que sabemos hasta ahora.- Dije mientras que Gus asentia de acuerdo, le agradaba tener a un amigo que realmente usara la cabeza.- Ella es una Mago de la Tierra de Clase Triángulo y es capaz de crear golems masivos usando nada más que rocas y tierra. Tiene un buen control sobre ellos, pero cuando se mezcla con otros elementos como el agua, comenzará a perder el control o se debilitará. Recordemos que es una maga triangular o mayor, lo que significa que ella tal vez no sea hija de un noble que mantuvo una amante, sino que fue criada por una familia noble adecuada, recibió educación y capacitación.

Eleonora: Así que ella puede ser una noble caída.

Yuuto: No podemos estar seguros de eso. Ella podría ser una noble que hace esto en secreto para ocultar su reputación y cumplir algún otro tipo de objetivo.

Ellis: Es una buena teoría.

Yumina: Eres increíble, Yuuto-san. Piensas en todo por adelantado.-Dijo mirando al chico con brillo en los ojos y rubor.

Louise: Pero...¿Por qué un noble haría tales cosas?-Pregunto al rider, pero este se encogió de hombros.

Yuuto: ¿Quién sabe? Puede haber muchos motivos ocultos. El hecho de que alguien tenga el título de nobleza no significa que actúe de esa manera. Tienes que entender que hay personas por ahí que no amarían nada más que arruinar a un enemigo que tienen, apuñalar por la espalda o cometer crímenes por su propia codicia egoísta. El mundo, si bien es hermoso, no es tan bonito como parece. Puede ser gente como Kurt, quienes piensan que son especiales y por ende tienen derecho a hacer todo lo que le plazca a cualquier persona que creen que estén debajo de ellos.

Gus: Realmente un fastidio.-Comento y las dos princesas que estaban ahí asintieron, pues ya conocieron a varias personas de ese tipo.

Yuuto: También pude ser que son del tipo de persona que toman decisiones realmente difíciles en la vida si quieres sobrevivir o…- En eso coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Yuuki para acariciarla.- Algún familiar importante que te preocupe y tienes que terminar haciendo cosas que no quieres hacer, pero es necesario para que esa persona viva.

Yuuki: Onii-chan.- Murmuro mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

Ryuzu: Ciertamente puede ser un caso como usted dice, Yuuto-sama. Además, según aprendí, hay algunos nobles que extorsionan a otros nobles para que hagan trabajos sucios por ellos y así mantener sus manos limpias mientras otros hacen el trabajo sucio.

Yuuto: De vuelta a mi punto original...-Hablo tomando la palabra.- Si podemos descubrir cuál es el motivo de Fonquet y cómo opera, podemos idear un plan para detenerla.

Gus: Ese es un buen comienzo.-Comento y todos asintieron, entendiendo la explicación del rider.

De esa forma, todos fueron discutiendo que hacer cuando llegaran, aunque Yuuto le susurro a Gus que quería conversar con el en privado para conversar de un tema un poco más serio.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Longueville: Llegamos.-Anuncio deteniendo el carro, lo cual hizo que Limalisha detuviera el suyo. Todo miraron que llegaron a una zona viendo el camino que seguían desaparecer por el bosque.

Yuuto: Parece que tendremos que ir a pie desde aquí.-Comento al ver que los carros no podrían avanzar, por lo que bajo del carro.

Longueville: Iré a ver si puedo bloquear cualquier ruta de escape que pueda tener Fonquet. Dijo mientras todos asentían de acuerdo, pero no noto la mirada que le daban Yuuto y Gus a ella.

Gus: Yuuto…

Yuuto: Ya lo mande a vigilar, no te preocupes.-Contesto antes de que el chico terminara su frase.- En todo caso, vamos a enfrentarnos a Fonquet.

Con eso dicho, todos asintieron y fueron a donde debería estar el escondite de la ladrona. Yuuto traía su [Build driver] para transformarse rápidamente ante cualquier eventualidad, con Derf enfundado en su fonda colgando en su espalda.

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Cross-Z con Cross-Z Dragón en el medio a parte de las botellas [Kujira] y [Jet] a los lados.-**


End file.
